Séptimo Año!
by bellapaola
Summary: Capitlo 36! ¡!Arriba¡¡¡El ff llego a su final! Gracias por sus reviews Un fic de Romance y sobre todo muchisimo humor! Continuación del libro 6, HG HrR! si lo se, el título es muy malo xD jeje
1. La ultima noche en Privet Drive

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling. Yo solo hago esto por diversión. :P**

**Si no te has leído el sexto libro, por favor, NO leas este fanfic debido a que hay Spoilers. Si lo haces, no me hago responsable de arruinarte la sorpresa.**

**Aunque... ya realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde q c publico el libro xD jajajaja, sean felices! y lean!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Titulo: Séptimo año**

**Capitulo Uno: La ultima noche en Privet Drive**

Era una tarde bastante aburrida en la casa de número cuatro de Privet Drive, era unos de los veranos más calurosos que alguna vez Harry Potter había soportado, este se encontraba acostado en su cama, se veía algo triste y desnutrido, durante las primeras semanas de vacaciones había comido muy poco y se la pasaba en su habitación contando los días que faltaban para que llegara el día 31 de Julio. Casi siempre se la pasaba pensando sobre los últimos acontecimientos que él había tenido que soportar. Se preguntaba cosas como:

_- ¿Cómo conseguiré los horuxes que faltan¿Valdría la pena volver a Hogwarts este año? _y lo más importante _¿Quién es ese RAB?_

Esas preguntas lo habían estado atormentando desde que había llegado a Privet Drive, y en las noches era peor, ya que tenía pesadillas de esa noche fatal, donde recordaba la marca tenebrosa, a Dumbledore caer, a Snape escapar…

Pero lo que más lo intrigaba era lo que le había dicho Dumbledore en una de sus últimas clases

"_Solo el poder del amor podrá vencer a Voldemort"- pero ¿Qué podía significar eso¿Cómo podría utilizar el amor para vence al señor oscuro? – _Claro, el haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para vencerlo en la batalla final, no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que ese día ya no estaba muy lejano, pero la pregunta era-_¿Cómo? _

Harry estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza marrón había estado picoteando el vidrio de la ventana para que la dejara entrar, Harry abrió la ventana y la lechuza pasó directamente a la mesita en donde se encontraba la comida de la Hegwid, esta la miró con desprecio. Harry le saco la nota que tenia amarrada y empezó a leer:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola ¿Cómo has estado? Seguramente algo deprimido al igual que yo, ya que solo faltan un dia que seas mayor de edad y empieces a hacerle conjuros a tu primo te iré a buscar a Privet Drive el 31 de julio a las 11 de la mañana, así que mejor empaca ya._

_El 10 de agosto se celebrará la boda de Bill y Fleur, así que prepara tu túnica de gala._

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Remus Lupin_

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Harry cuando ya había terminado de leer la carta y la lechuza canela había partido – Ya se me había olvidado que pronto sería la boda de Bill – por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió -

En la mañana todo era normal, El tío Vernon estaba viendo la televisión mientras Harry veía como su primo engordaba de una forma alarmante mientras comía su sexta ración de tocino. Su Tía Petunia leía una revista de chismes mientras se pintaba las uñas al mismo tiempo.

- Harry, ve a lavar los platos y después ve a cortar el césped – dijo el tío Vernon con desprecio.

Después de un día, considerablemente duro, aunque a Harry no le importaba mucho ya que en unas horas sería mayor de edad, este se puso a empacar todas sus cosas, que estaban tiradas por cualquier lado, en el baúl. No se había dado cuenta de que ya habían pasado las doce de la noche cuando varias lechuzas estaban en su ventana.

- Que emoción, ya soy mayor de edad – dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Habían cinco lechuzas, la primera carta que leyo fue la de Ron.

_Harry:_

_Hola ¿Cómo te han tratado eso muggles? Espero que mejor, amigo ya eres mayor de edad! Que emoción ¿no? Todo en la madriguera es un caos y con los gritos y quejas de flema, ya no me cae muy bien._

_Hermione tambien esta aquí ayudando con los preparativos de la boda_

_Al menos te veré en unas cuantas horas, no puedo soportar esto solo._

_Ron_

_Pd: Lamento mi regalo, pero es que no tengo mucho dinero últimamente…_

Cuando Harry abrió el regalo, se sorprendió de lo que era, era una foto de Ron, Hermione y él en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, era muy bella la foto, todos saludaban y mostraban una bonita sonrisa.

- Gracias Ron – dijo Harry en voz alta. Después abrio el regalo de Hermione, era un pensadero, después de observarlo un rato leyo la carta de ella:

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola Harry ¡Muchas felicidades ya eres mayor de edad! Ojala no abuses mucho de eso con tu primo. En este momento estoy en la madriguera, tratando de ayudar un poco con los preparativos de la boda¡va a ser muy hermoso! créeme, ojala te guste mi regalo, pensé que tal vez necesitaras uno. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos de_

_Hermione_

- Cada año me sorprendes Hermione – se dijo a si mismo. Después de abrir los regalos de Hagrid y Lupin, se dio cuenta de que le faltaba por abrir un sobre que era algo parecido a una carpeta con una carta. Primero leyó la carta, cuando la abrió reconoció de inmediato esa caligrafía.

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola, Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, ojala te guste mi regalo…_

_Ginny_

Harry estaba muy sorprendido por la brevedad de la carta de Ginny, sabia que algo debía pasarle para escribir algo, se sentía muy mal consigo mismo desde que él había propuesto terminar con su relación, no por que él no la amara, al contrario, la quería con toda su alma, más que a su vida propia, termino con ella debido al el miedo que él sentía de que Voldermot se enterara y se la llevara.

Este empezó ha abrir la carpeta, dentro de ella habían unos papeles, cuando los observo, se dio cuenta de que eran retratos, pero de él. Eran 2, y si Harry no hubiera visto la firma del autor, que era Ginny, hubiera pensado que lo hubiera echo un artista, porque realmente buenos, él nunca adivinado que Ginny tuviera ese talento.

Después de un rato de comer unos panquecitos que le había mandado Harry se quedo dormido, sabiendo que mañana estaría de nuevo en su hogar…

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Este es el primer fanfic que publico, tal vez no es muy bueno, pero le puse todo mi empeño.**

**Todavía no tengo escrito el segundo capitulo, pero si realmente les gusta, seguiré con la historia, solamente UN solo comentario y sigo, por favor, para mi es muy importante saber su opinión XD.**

**Si quieren hablar conmigo escríbanme a mi correo, con gusto les responderé!**

**Saluditos desde Venezuela! Cuídense**

**Bellapaola**


	2. DeJando La Casa DursleY

**Titulo: Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 2: Dejando la casa Dursley**

------------------------------------------------------

Los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Harry, él calculaba que debían ser las 6 de la mañana, así que se levanto y empezó a hacer ha recoger todas sus pertenencias, no quería olvidar nada ya que sería la última vez que pisaría esa casa. Después de alistar sus cosas y ducharse, ya eran como las 10 de la mañana, pensó que sería buena idea avisarles a los Dursleys sobre la llegada de Lupin, debido a la reacción que habían tenido cuando Dumbledore había llegado sin previo aviso a la puerta de la casa.

Cuando bajo a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que solo estaban sus tíos desayunando, ya que Durley acostumbraba a ha pararse a las 12 del mediodía en verano.

- _Que lástima, y yo que quería echarle unos cuantos hechizos – _pensó Harry-

Cuando Harry se sentó en la mesa, fue cuanto el tío Vernon, que estaba leyendo su periódico, lo miró con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy Harry? – Le preguntó tío Vernon

Harry lo miró con cara de incredulidad¿podría ser, que después de 16 años, por primera vez en su vida, se acordaran de su cumpleaños?

- _Si, como si esas cosas llegaran a pasar – _pensó Harry (N/A: Esa frase la agarre de la película de Shrek, amo esa película!)

- Hoy es el día en que por fin te vas de nuestras vidas y dejas al fin mi casa – dijo el Tío Vernon mientras le arrojaba un sobre ha Harry – un tal "Remus" nos envió una carta que decía que te recogerá para no volver nunca más.

Ante el comentario del tio Vernon, Harry sonrió ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese día iba a llegar?.

Harry terminó su desayuno lo más pronto posible, cuando ya se había parado y ya iba por el vestíbulo, una voz lo llamo.

- Harry

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry algo fastidiado al notar que esa voz provenía de su tía Petunia.

- Tengo que darte esto – dijo su tía Petunia entregándole un sobre y una cajita que parecían bastante viejo – Tu madre me pidió que te lo entregara cuando tuvieras 17 años, decía que era muy importante.

- Gracias – dijo Harry algo desconcertado

- Y Harry… quería disculparme contigo, por haberte tratado mal todos estos años y por no haber cumplido el deseo de Dumbledore, que era tratarte como si fueras un hijo más, y tal vez, tu pensaste que yo odiaba a tu madre, pero… la verdad es que le tenia envidia, pero yo siempre la quise, fue una buena hermana…

Harry estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, él hubiera jurado que primero besaría a Myrtle la llorona antes de oír a su tía decir todo eso. Y antes de poder procesar toda esa información en su cabeza, su tía petunia lo agarro y le dio un gran abrazo.

- Solo te pido que no se lo cuentes a tio ni a tu primo.

Él no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba tan conmocionado que solamente asintió. Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó.

- Harry abre la puerta – le grito tío Vernon desde la cocina.

Harry, todavía se encontraba en un severo estado de shock, fue a abrir la puerta. Casi al instante, este sonreía al observar que estaba su profesor Lupin y Tonks, esta última había recuperado su aspecto normal y se veía mejor que antes.

- Harry ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto Tonks dándole una fuerte abrazo

- Más o menos ¿y tu?

- Igual – dijo con una mirada triste

- Bueno Harry es mejor que recojas tus cosas, ya debemos irnos – dijo Lupin hablando por primera vez desde que habían entrado a la casa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar las cosas? – preguntó Tonks.

- Este, bien

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry, no se demoraron mucho en guardar algunas cosas que faltaban.

- Vaya, esta habitación esta un poco más ordenada desde la última vez que vine – dijo Tonks

- Si… - dijo Harry algo apenado debido al recordar en que estado estaba su habitación esa vez – Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Remus?

- Ah – decía Tonks algo sonrojada – bueno, estamos comprometidos, pero aun no sabemos cuando será la boda.

- Felicidades – dijo Harry con una sonrisa¿Quién iba a pensar que esos dos iban a terminar juntos?

- Gracias – respondió sonriendo

Cuando recogieron las cosas que faltaban, por supuesto con magia, bajaron el baúl al vestíbulo donde se podía ver en la sala a Lupin sentado observando a la tía Petunia y al tío Vernon y viceversa, este último parecía algo asustado.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Remus

- Si – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, me alegra haberlos conocido – decía Lupin dando su mano para estrecharla, pero eso no sucedió, al contrario, el tío Vernon se paro y se fue de la habitación.

- Adiós Harry – dijo la tía Petunia.

- Adiós Petunia – dijo Harry

Cuando por fin salieron de esa casa, Harry se dio cuenta que frente a él estaba el autobús noctámbulo, pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue encontrarse en la puerta de este al mismísimo Stand en la puerta.

- ¿Stand? – preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo

- ¡Hola Harry! Tanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Stand.

Harry por primera vez en su vida había visto a Stand tan contento, no podía creer lo bien que se veía, ya no tenía esos terribles granos en su cara y lucía un nuevo y más limpio uniforme.

- Los mismo digo – respondió Harry - ¿Cómo has estado en estos días?

- Diría que la vida me ha tratado bastante mal, tendría que agradecerle al primer ministro, ya que el dio la orden para que me sacaran, pero al menos ya estoy mejor

- Me alegra mucho – dijo Harry

- Harry, lamento interrumpir tu charla pero se nos esta haciendo algo tarde – dijo Tonks.

Cuando subieron al autobús, Harry se sorprendió un poco al ver que más de la orden del fénix estaban ahí sentados, y se sorprendió más aun al notar que no conocía a ningunas de esas personas.

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

- ¿Realmente pensaste que ibas a viajar sin protección? – Dijo Tonks – La idea de viajar en escobas fue bastante mala e insegura, así que preferimos viajar en el autobús noctámbulo, es más rápido – concluyo Tonks.

El viaje realmente fue algo brusco, lleno de paradas y gente rebotando de lado y lado (N/A: Perdónenme pero la verdad no tengo idea de cómo describir esto) Cuando este paro se oyó entre la orden del fénix un gran suspiro de alivio por haber llegados todos vivos, pero algo mareados.

- Al fin – dijo Lupin bajando tambaleante del autobús noctámbulo.

- ¿Ellos no van a bajar? – preguntó Harry

- No, ellos tienen otro destino – dijo Lupin mientras veía alejarse el autobús noctámbulo en un parpadeo.

Cada vez que Harry pisaba la madriguera, no podía evitar notar ese peculiar olor hogareño, no podía describirlo pero era tan agradable.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Señora Weasley cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa.

- Somos nosotros Molly – Dijo Lupin – y traemos a Harry.

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta casi al instante en que Lupin menciono el nombre de Harry – Oh querido ¿Cómo has estado, te vez más flacucho que los otros años anteriores – decía Molly mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo miraba - ¿Se quedaran para desayunar? – Preguntaba mirando con una mirada de rencor ha Tonks, cambiando totalmente de tono maternal a uno totalmente diferente.

- No gracias Molly – dijo Lupin – Tenemos una misión muy importante, hasta luego – diciendo esto, ambos desaparecieron.

- Bueno Harry, será mejor que entres, Hermione y Ron te deben de estar esperando.

-------------------------------------------------

**Lamento que este capitulo este tan corto, tratare de alargar más el tercero, este capitulo esta dedicado a Lara, (gracias por leer!), y también a mi mejor amigo Carlos, (eres el mejor! Aunque dudo mucho que alguna vez leas esto…).**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios por favor! Realmente quiero saber si están leyendo esta locura que estoy creando XD.**

**Saluditos desde Venezuela!**


	3. Por qué

**Titulo: Séptimo Año (Creo que le cambiare el titulo, no me gusta mucho ¬-¬)**

**Capitulo 3: Por qué**

-------------------------------------------------------

**Disclammer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a mi ídola J.K.Rowling, y yo solo escribo esto por diversión XD.**

En uno de los tantos cuartos de la madriguera, se encontraba una pelirroja mirando por su ventana a un peculiar chico de ojos verdes y cabello azabache.

Como se le detenía el mundo cada vez que lo veía. Y pensar que se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo retratos de él.

Que bueno que nací con esa habilidad – pensó ella

También recordaba esos bellos momentos que había pasado con él cuando se le declaro¿Quién iba a pensar que el famoso Harry Potter se iba a enamorar de una Weasley? Eso solamente había pasado en sus sueños, pero nunca pensó que se iba a realizar

Pero lo que realmente le dolía es que esos buenos momentos no duraran mucho, le costo mucho tener que aceptar la proposición de Harry al final del curso, no quería dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado y no quería separarse de él.

Ella quería estar siempre a su lado, había esperado seis años por ese momento y no quería dejarlo ir, ni por nada en el mundo, ni siquiera por Voldemort. Sabia que pensar así era muy egoísta de su parte, ya que él era la única esperanza del mundo mágico, pero no podía evitarlo, a ella no le importaba que Voldemort hiciera con ella con tal de tener a Harry a su lado.

Pero el tonto de Harry se empeñaba por protegerla¿Por qué siempre quiere asumir el papel de héroe¿Por qué no confía en que yo puedo protegerme sola¿Por qué será que amo tanto¿Por qué me encanta que sea tan valiente¿Por qué?

En esos días Ginny casi no había hablado con nadie, no es que estuviera enojada con nadie, solamente quería tomarse un tiempo para pensar y tratar de olvidarse de Harry.

Pero se dio por vencida, por qué era totalmente imposible olvidarse de él (N/A te comprendo) Cada vez que intentaba olvidarlo, más se acordaba de él, de su rostro, de su sonrisa, de sus ojos…, por ese motivo no se le hacia raro encontrarse dibujando retratos de Harry a cada rato, ya que recordaba perfectamente su rostro… Estaba decidido, haría todo lo posible por no hablar con él mientras estuviera en la madriguera, por qué solamente lograría seguir sufriendo (N/A: Que tonta!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(N/A: Bueno, ya dejémonos de tantas cursilerías XD )

Cuando Harry estaba subiendo las escaleras, no pudo evitar pensar en una singular pelirroja que estaba a escasos metros de ahí. Dios como la quería. – Tendré que hablar con ella más tarde – pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Ron.

- ¡Harry¡Feliz cumpleaños! – decía Hermione mientras se le abalanzaba y le daba un gran abrazo, que por poco tumba a Harry.

- Hola Hermione – decía sonriendo – Estas muy guapa – eso era cierto. La chica había dado una buena estirada durante esas cuatro semanas que habían estado sin verse, tenía el cabello un poco más liso y un leve retoque de maquillaje, cosa que era realmente extraña, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de cosas (N/A: Por favor, adoramos el maquillaje!). Llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos blancos y una camisa azul de tiritas.

- Gracias – respondió algo sonrojada

- Hola Harry – dijo Ron algo celoso por el comentario de su amigo y en un tono que era algo como "¿y yo estoy aquí pintado?" - Felicidades

- ¡Ron! Gracias – dijo Harry dándole un abrazo. El pelirrojo también había crecido un par de centímetros en tan poco tiempo. También estaba algo cambiado, se le notaba mucho en la voz, pero las pecas y el cabello estaban intactos.

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Hermione algo triste

- Más o menos – dijo Harry algo afligido.

- Dime¿Qué hechizos le echaste a tu primo antes de partir? – preguntó Ron

- No alcance a echarle ninguno, ya que no se encontraba en casa – dijo Harry algo triste por haber desperdiciado esa oportunidad

- Eso era lo correcto Harry, no es justo que le lanzaras a tu primo sin que el pudiera defenderse – dijo Hermione.

- Y… ¿Como están las cosas con la boda? – preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar de tema, porque a él le parecía más que justo vengarse de él por todas las cosas que le hizo sufrir en su infancia "pero ya será en otra oportunidad" pensó Harry

- ¡Todos se han vuelto como locos en esta casa! – decía Ron un tanto desesperado – no lo sé, ya estoy planeando la idea de alquilar un cuarto al caldero chorreante hasta que se acabe la boda.

- Ron, no exageres – dijo Hermione un tanto enojada – Además, no tienes la suficiente madurez como para irte a vivir solito…

- ¿Acaso me estas diciendo inmaduro?

- Yo nunca he dicho eso

- Claro, pero eso era lo que exactamente querías dejar claro

- Ay Ron, por favor…

Y ahí empezaron otra de sus tantas peleas, Harry ya había extrañado oír a sus amigos discutiendo. Lo que si no se dio cuenta fue en el momento en que Hermione salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

- ¡Dios¿Puedes creer que me ha dicho inmaduro? Al menos no soy una sabelotodo que le gusta pasar su mayor parte tiempo en la biblioteca…

- Ron¿tu nunca me mentirías verdad?

- No, por supuesto que no (N/A: Si claro, y eso tan cierto como que yo soy una actriz reconocidísima ¬¬)

- Te voy hacer una pregunta que jamás te he hecho, pregunto por qué no lo habré hecho antes, pero bueno, quiero que me respondas con la verdad.

- Ya pregunta Harry ¬¬ - dijo Ron algo impaciente.

- ¿Cuándo va ha ser el día en que te le vas a declarar a Hermione? – soltó Harry

- QUÉ? – grito Ron tan fuerte que Harry creyó que hasta en Venezuela lo habían oído (N/A: Tan bello mi país, están todos invitados :P)

- RON ¿PODRIAS CALLARTE? – le grito la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

- ¿A hermione? – Pregunto Ron en un tono más bajo pero igual de alarmante

- Ay Ron ¿a cuantas Hermiones conocemos? ¬¬ Tú pensaras "por que harry no me preguntó primero si me gustaba Hermione", por que de eso ya estoy seguro amigo – decía Harry con una sonrisa al ver la cara que tenía Ron, era algo como O.O

- Harry, yo no sé de que me estas hablando (N/A: Si hazte el desentendido…¬¬, este lo va a admitir cuando los cerditos vuelen O.o)

- Ron, me dijiste que me ibas a contestar con la verdad¿Quieres que te de las razones por la que he llegado a esa conclusión? bueno te las voy a dar, primera¿Quién se queda como un tonto embobado cuando la mira en clases?.

- Yo no me quedo como…

- Segundo – dijo Harry interrumpiendo al pelirrojo - ¿Quién es el tenía celos durante el baile de cuarto cuando nuestra querida amiga fue al baile con Victor Krum por haber sido un tonto y no haberla invitado antes?

- Yo no tenía ce…

- Tercero ¿Quién es el que se pone, una vez más, celoso cuando le llegan cartas de Krum o cuando se le acerca algún otro chico?

- Solo me preocupo por ella, tu deberías de hacer lo mismo…

- Ron, eres mi amigo, el mejor, te conozco demasiado bien y a mi no me puedes mentir¿por qué lo admites y ya? – dijo Harry algo serio.

Se hizo un silencio bastante largo hasta que Ron por fin decidió hablar - Yo… tienes razón me conoces tan bien que me eso me asusta, pero la verdad es que me….gus…ta gusta Hermione – dijo muy sonrojado (N/A¡Al fin lo admitió¡No lo puedo creer! Creo que veo un cerdito volando por ahí ;D).

- ¡Al fin lo has admitido! – Dijo Harry alegre – Pero no haz contestado a la pregunta original ¿Por qué no te le haz declarado a Hermione?

- Por que soy un cobarde – dijo Ron (N/A: Eso no es cierto!)

- Es no es cierto – dijo Harry (N/A: Se los dije :P) – por algo el sombrero seleccionador te habrá puesto en Griffindor, tienes que decírselo!.

- Pero ella seguramente es la noviecita de Vicky – dijo Ron enojado.

- Claro que no – dijo Harry

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

- Mira - dijo Harry lanzándole una revista que había sacado de su baúl

- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Ron

- Solo mira la portada

En la portada había un foto de Victor al lado de una mujer de cabello negro, muy guapa, debajo de la foto decía: Victor Krum se casa con la famosísima cantante Jennifer Kraft. (N/A: Ni idea de donde saque ese nombre para la tipa).

Ron había abierto tanto los ojos, que Harry por un momento pensaba que se les iba a salir (N/A: Q mala soy) Y después se noto que el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo, ninguno de los dos noto que alguien en la puerta había estado escuchando toda su conversación.

- Esto es maravilloso, oye Harry ¿Tu desde cuando lees este tipo de revistas? ¬¬

- No molestes – decía mientras le lanzaba un almohadazo por la cabeza, pero Ron lo esquivo y este se lo devolvía, y para desgracia de Harry, le cayó en toda la cabeza.

- Nunca le lances nada a él mejor guardián del mundo.

- Eso quisieras.

Bueno después de un rato de pelear con las almohadas, Hermione volvió a la habitación y ambos se reconciliaron (N/A: Qué rápido ¬¬). Después de eso la señora Weasley los llamó a almorzar. A Harry le pareció algo seco y algo silencioso el almuerzo, bueno él lo decía ya que Ginny no lo había dirigido la palabra desde que llego ni le deseo un "feliz cumpleaños", claro el tampoco se esperaba que lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa, pero su indiferencia era lo que de verdad le dolía. Cada vez que este le preguntaba algo, ella se limitaba a responderle con un "si", "no" o "no se" (N/A: Pobre Harry, lo están tratando con él látigo de la indiferencia ° . °) El desde él verano había pensado mucho lo que le iba a decir cuando se volvieran a encontrar (N/A: Bien, ahora vamos a ver que era eso que Harry le quería decir a Ginny, después de haberla dejado ¬.¬ ojala sea bueno) Quería decirle que la decisión que había tomado al final del curso no había sido la correcta (N/A¡Que bueno que se dio cuenta el muchacho, estoy tan orgullosa de él, oh dios, ya estoy hablando como si fuera su madre XD) ya que él nunca dejaría de sentir ese sentimiento por ella y… aunque a él le doliera, Voldemort se daría cuenta y bueno… pero él haría lo que sea por protegerla de ese ¿"$"!" (N/A: Lo siento no me pude contener ¬.¬) Bueno en conclusión, quería volver con ella, pero el temía que ella se negara(N/A Con todo lo que le dijo no me sorprendería ¬.¬).

Harry, como siempre, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Ginny dejó su plato y salio corriendo directamente a su habitación.

(N/A: Creo que es el párrafo más largo que he escrito en este fic, seguro Lara debe estar riéndose XD)

- La verdad no entiendo que le pasa a mi hermana – dijo Ron algo confundido

- Ron ¿De verdad no te has enterado? – dijo Hermione dándole una mirada de reproche a Harry

- ¿De que se supone que debería de haberme enterado? – dijo Ron

Harry en ese momento tenía su cerebro trabajando a mil, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, no podía permitir que Hermione le dijera a Ron que él y su hermana habían terminado "Justo en el momento en que voy a ir a disculparme con Ginny" pensó Harry. Sin ninguna otra opción, decidió hacer lo único que se le ocurrió. Aprovechando que él estaba sentado al lado de ella, tiró sus cubiertos.

- Ay, siento haber tirado tus cubiertos Hermione – dijo Harry con una voz no muy convincente. Hermione se molesto un poco, mientras ella bajaba para recogerlos, Harry en un acto reflejo también tiró los suyos.

- ¡Oh que torpe estoy hoy! – dijo Harry mientras también bajaba y jalaba a Hermione, en contra de su voluntad, para que se quedara a bajo.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Hermione susurrando molestas

- Por favor Hermione, te lo suplico no le digas nada a Ron por ahora – decía Harry desesperado.

- ¿Decirle qué? – decía haciéndose la desentendida

- ¡Hermione!

- Esta bien, pero más te vale solucionar las cosas con ella – decía mientras recogía sus cubiertos y se paraba, Harry también hizo lo mismo.

- Y… ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir de mi hermana? – pregunto Ron, al parecer no se había ni enterado de que Harry y Hermione se le habían caído sus cubiertos (N/A: Que despistado eres :D)

- ¿De que hablas Ron? – Le preguntó Hermione

- ¿No me habías dicho que sabías lo que le pasaba a mi hermana?

- ¿Yo? Creo estas algo confundido Ron.

- Pero si tú me dijiste que… ¡olvídalo! – dijo Ron en verdad confundido

Harry apenas termino su almuerzo, salió corriendo directo al cuarto de Ginny, tenía que hablar con ella ya.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo Ginny

- Hermione – dijo Harry tratando de imitando la voz de su amiga, aunque le salió un tanto chillona, él sabia que si decía que era él, no lo dejaría entrar.

- ¿Estas resfriada? – pregunto Ginny

- Si un poco – dijo haciendo un poco más creíble la voz.

- Entra, esta abierto.

No podía creer que lo había logrado. Nunca había entrado al cuarto de Ginny, era un cuarto muy bien decorado, tenía las paredes de color naranja y azul oscuro, estaba todo en su lugar, tenía un pequeño ropero, un escritorio y una cama bastante grande, y si era sincero esa parecía, no es que no le gustara la casa, la habitación más limpia de la madriguera.

- ¡HARRY¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ginny un tanto alterada, si no hubiera sido por haber estado viendo sentada en su cama la ventana, no lo hubiera dejado entrar a su habitación – Pensé que era Hermione.

- Bueno, pensaste mal – dijo Harry – Ginny, tenemos que hablar, por favor no me eches – agrego Harry al ver las intenciones que tenía al ver su mirada.

- Harry, vete

- Ginny, yo no me voy de este cuarto hasta que hablemos.

- ¿Ahora te vas a poner necio, bueno si te vas a quedar aquí tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias, te lo advertí – dijo mientras sacaba tirro ( N/A: A menos de que seas venezolano, no entenderás que es tirro, es cinta adhesiva, un papel con pega, me entienden?)Y se lo pegaba en la boca.

- Bien, esto servirá para que no me interrumpas mientras hablo, no intentes sacárselo, solo yo podré hacerlo, es un nuevo invento de los gemelos. Siéntate – esto último lo dijo como una orden ¬.¬.

Harry estaba algo impresionado por la acción que había realizado la pelirroja, y aunque intento sacarse la cinta adhesiva (N/A: prefiero decir tirro, es que cinta adhesiva es muy largo ¬.¬) no podía, seguro que algo le habrían echado los gemelos…

- Harry, quiero que sepas que lo que me dijiste en el funeral de Dumbledore, no puedo hacerlo, no tengo la capacidad para hacerlo Harry, no me puedo olvidar de ti, he tratado, pero no puedo, y se que sonara cursi pero todo me acuerda de ti, y yo siempre estaré a tu lado de mi no te vas a librar tan fa… - pero fue interrumpida por un abrazo que le había dado el pelinegro. Con unas señas, él le indico que le quitara el tirro.

- Gracias – dijo Harry sonriendo – ahora me toca hablar a mi. Ginny, quiero que sepas que he pensado mi propuesta y me he dado cuenta de que… yo tampoco la voy a cumplir – dijo esto último con una de sus bellas sonrisas (N/A: Yo quiero una de esas sonrisas ¬.¬) mirándola a los ojos con un brillo en su mirada. Esas miradas que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. (N/A: Y aquí volvemos con la canción…)

Y te quería preguntar ¿Te gustaría volver con este tonto sin remedio que… - pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ginny lo había callado con un beso.

- Como extrañaba esto – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cuando se separaran por falta de aire.

- ¿Lo tomo como un si?

- Eres algo lento ¿no?– Le dijo Ginny dándole un abrazo. (N/A: Es frase la saque de South Park, como adoro a Kenny XD)

- Entonces, se que esto no te lo pregunte antes pero… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Por supuesto – Contesto Ginny dándole un beso muy apasionado y a la vez tierno.

- ¿Y a quien se le ocurrió la idea de esa cinta adhesiva? – Preguntó Harry

- A mi

- ¿A ti?

- Si ¿Por qué crees que lleva de nombre "Cinta Adhesiva Gin"

- Esta un poco largo el nombre ¿no?

- Al menos lleva mi nombre, oye Harry, ay otra cosa que te tengo que decir…

- ¿Es algo bueno o malo?

- Más o menos, eh… te tengo que presentar a mis padres como mi novio.

- O.O (Cara de Harry)

- Es una tradición Weasley, supuestamente es de buena suerte y mi madre me mataría si se entera que tengo novio y no se lo he presentado.

- ¿Y como hiciste con tus otros novios anteriores ¬.¬?

- Misterios de la vida, eso ya no importa, tienes que hacerlo es la tradición Harry y no quiero romperla.

- Esta bien, tranquila, se los diré esta noche, pero eso si, no quiero que tus hermanos, en especial Ron, este ahí.

- Yo me encargo de eso. Por cierto, sin querer he oído una conversación que tenias con mi hermano.

- ¿Sin querer?

- Bueno no es mi culpa que yo estaba pasando por ahí, Ron estaba gritando y casualmente se me callo una de las orejas extensibles justamente entre la puerta de la habitación de mi hermano y el pasillo y…

- Ya, ya, ya entendí ¿Qué tanto oíste?

- Déjame pensar, todo y para ser sincera, tenemos que juntar a esos dos.

- Pero ¿Cómo?

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo

- Eres muy lista.

- Lo sé y se me olvidaba otra cosa, quieras o no yo te voy a ayudar a conseguir esos Horuxes.

- No, lo siento Ginny, pero eso ya es algo personal.

- Harry no seas necio yo no soy ninguna niñita que no sabe…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que Harry la empezó a besar.

- ¿Cuidarse sola? Lo sé, hablemos esto más tarde, acabamos de reconciliarnos y no quiero pelear…

- Eres un tramposo

- ¿Yo? Incapaz (N/A¿Y quien no quisiera ser Ginny en estos momentos?

Después de pasar bastante rato "recuperando" el tiempo perdido, se hizo de noche y tuvieron que bajar a cenar.

**-------------------------**

**Bueno, aquí esta el 3 capítulo, y por pedido de Lara lo hice más largo (espero que lo disfrutes).**

**Bueno en estos días me he sentido muy mal por lo sucedido en Nueva Orleans, me da mucha pena esa pobre gente que esta sufriendo por sus familiares perdidos y por sus bienes materiales y ruego a Dios por que todo se solucione.**

**Hablando de algo un poquito más alegre, creo que se darán cuenta de que este capitulo es un poco más romántico, y para ser sincera, no se como hice eso, ya que yo soy una de esas personas que no le gusta escribir, como diría mi amiga Oriana (un beso Ori) cosas "cursis" pero bueno, me inspire XD.**

**Por favor! Dejen Comentarios! Son muy importantes para mi y me anima mucho! No importa si son para decirme que esta historia es horrible, muy mala o muy cursi. Quiero saber si debo continuar con esto… entiéndanme, es la primera vez hago esto…**

**Si quieres hablar conmigo, escríbeme a mi correo, con gusto te respondo.**

**Un beso desde Venezuela (tan bello** **mi país XD) jajajjaja **


	4. La esperada boda

Bueno, aquí estoy una vez más para molestarlos, jejeje. Bien, en este capitulo descubriremos que decía esa carta que le entrego la Tía petunia a Harry (no se habían olvidado no?) y también veremos la reacción que tendrán los Weasley con respecto a la relación de su querida hijita (Que nervios! O.o) Bueno, aquí vamos…

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling y de la Warners Brothers.

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 4: La tan esperada boda

Nos situamos en la cocina de la madriguera, ahí se encontraban en la mesa Bill, con un aspecto mejorado en comparación a como estaba antes, claro, no exactamente igual, ya que se podía notar que ahora tenía un poco más de cabello, y aprovechando esto, se dejo crecer un poco la barba, lo cuál hacia que se viera muy apuesto (N/A: Me encanta Bill XD) claro, y como cualquier un día antes de su boda, echaba de menos a "Flema", digo a su querida novia Fleur, ya que no la podía ver un día antes de la boda. Los Gemelos también se encontraban ahí, ya que iban a quedarse a dormir en la madriguera por él motivo de la boda. Los gemelos estaban igual que siempre, solo que ahora llevaban unas ropas, como decían ellos, más dignas que llevar. Los únicos que faltaban en la mesa era el señor Weasley, que se encontraba aun trabajando en lo que decían el un "importante proyecto". Charlie se encontraba arriba en su habitación durmiendo (N/A: No es por nada, pero me gustaría tener los planos de esa casa) Ya que el viaje que había realizado había sido bastante largo y estaba realmente agotad, y con respecto a Percy, bueno, el no se encontraba en la madriguera, pero le había prometido a la familia que iría.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo Harry se ponía cada vez más nervioso, no es que la reacción que tuvieran los padres de Ginny lo pusiera en ese estado, si no el simple hecho de tener que hablar con ellos acerca de eso… le daba vergüenza.

Poco a poco, la mesa se fue desocupando y la mayoría se fue a sus habitaciones, había sido un día agotador. Solo quedaban en la cocina Harry, Ginny, la señora Weasley y su marido, que había llegado media hora atrás y ya estaba terminando de comer. Cuando culminó, Ginny pensó que era hora de hablarles a sus padres (N/A: Q nervios O.o)

- Madre, padre tenemos que hablar – dijo Ginny en un tono serio.

- ¿Sobre que Ginny? – Dijo la señora Weasley mientras dejaba de lavar los platos (con la varita por supuesto) y se sentaba en la mesa al lado de su esposo.

- Es algo que también incluye a Harry – dijo Ginny con la cara un tanto sonrojada.

Ambos padres se quedaron en silencio, esperando lo peor (N/A: Bueno, cualquiera en estos casos pensara que es algo malo, o no?)

- Harryyoestamossaliendoysomosnovios – dijo atropellando todas las palabras que era muy difícil de entender.

- No te entiendo Ginny, Harry ¿Qué fue lo que dijo nuestra hija? ¿No los podrías explicar? – Dijo el Señor Weasley, y al parecer, él había entendido perfectamente lo que su hija le había dicho, pero al parecer estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación al ver a Harry y a Ginny totalmente sonrojados. (N/A: ¡Qué malo!) )

- Señor y señora Weasley – decía Harry muy nervioso – Ginny y yo nos queremos y decimos ser norvios – dijo esto último MUY sonrojado, tanto así que se le podía confundir con un tomate.

La señora Weasley se levanto de su asiento, primero le dirigio una mirada dura, la cual cambio por una sonrisa muy tierna y su mirada se humedeció un poco.

- ¡Oh Harry! ¿No crees que te tardastes un poco en pedirselo a Ginny? – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba – digo, ella hace años esta loca por ti y ni te inmaginas todos los poemas que he encotrado en su cuarto sobre tus…

- ¡MADRE!

- Ojos – culminó la frase la señora Weasley (N/A: Mal pensados)

- ¿Papá tu que dices?

- Por mi esta bien, eso si Harry tienes que cuidarla.

- Con mi vida (N/A: Yo quiero un Harry  )

- Y no quiero que hagan nada inapropiado, no quiero ser abuela a mi edad…

- ¡Molly! Harry y Ginny no haríamos algo y además ya no eres tan joven

- ¿QUE DIJISTES?

- Mejor nos vamos Harry – dijo Ginny algo nerviosa por lo que podía seguir después.

El pelinegro y la pelirroja salieron silenciosamente de la cocina, los señores Weasley se dieron cuenta.

- Creo que lo tomaron bien – dijo Ginny – decía cuando ya estaban en la apuerta de su habitación

- Si, creo lo mismo, oye ¿Qué eran esos poemas acerca de mis ojos? – dijo Harry tratando de molestar a Ginny

- Oh, ya callate – decía mientras le pegaba en el hombro y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches – dijo Ginny – mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, se dio cuenta que Ron estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama despierto.

- Pensé que estabas durmiendo

- Es que… se que sonara muy cursi pero… nopuedodedejardepensarenella.

Harry conocía tan bien a Ron que entendió perfectamente lo que su amigo había dicho, y no era la primera vez que decía eso, recordó el curso anterior cuando le hizo esta misma confesión en su cumpleaños.

- ¿No me digas que estas hablando de Romilda Vane? (N/A: ¿Se escribe así?)

- No seas ridículo – dijo este mientras le lanzaba un almohadazo – tu sabes perfectamente de quien hablo.

- Tienes razón amigo

- ¿En qué?

- En que lo que acabas de decir sonó muuuuuuuuuy cursi – dijo Harry esquivando otro de los almohadazos del pelirrojo. Momentos después, se acordó de la cajita y la carta que le había entregado su tía.

Cuando saco la carta y el cofre en miniatura, se sentía muy nervioso ¿Qué le podría haber dejado su madre?

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Ron – Después de que Harry le explico los acontecimientos de esa mañana, el pelirrojo puso una cara algo nerviosa.

- Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo – dijo Ron

La carta decía:

Querido hijo:

Hola Harry, Hijo mió, si estas leyendo esto debe ser por que ya no estamos contigo… y también por haber cumplido 17 años, felicidades! Lamentamos no estar a tu lado, pero eso no significa que no nos volvamos a ver. En este cofre encontraras un espejito donde, podrás comunicarte con nosotros durante 10 minutos, pero solo podrás usarlo solamente 3 veces. Emocionante ¿no?. El cofre esta sellado con magia muy antigua, solo se puede abrir con una llave especial, estoy seguro que la encontraras, ahí encontraras dos misteriosos collares con una piedra, tu padre me la regalo en nuestra boda, el también poseía uno, simboliza el amor eterno y ejerce un color rojo intenso cuando las dos personas realmente se aman y también posee un poder en particular que luego averiguaras... También encontramos un objeto que hayamos en una de nuestras misiones, era uno de los tesoros más preciados de Voldemort, no sabemos exactamente como funciona, pero espero te sirva de mucho ya que nos enteramos de la profecía hace un par de días y sabemos que lo vencerás hijo, creemos en ti.

Te amamos

James y Lili Potter.

Harry no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cuando termino de leer la carta, se sentía tan feliz y a la vez tan nervioso. No podía creer que sus padres le habían dejado esa carta y que su tía petunia había cumplido con uno de sus últimos deseos de sus padres. Creía que era la primera vez que lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo (N/A: Recomiendo hacerlo, a mi me levanta mucho el animo :P). Pero había un pequeño he insignificante problema ¿Dónde diablos estaría esa llave? ¿Quién la tendría? ¿Cómo estaban sus padres tan seguros que él la encontraría? Se moría de ganas de hablar con sus padres, le parecía poco tiempo, pero al menos era algo. También le interesaba _ese _objeto de gran valor. Tal vez – pensó Harry – es un Horuxes. Cuando lo tuviera en sus manos lo sabría, Dumbledore, que en paz descanse, le había enseñado a distinguir un Horuxes verdadero, era bastante simple, solo tenía que realizar un simple hechizo. Y con respecto al medallón, bueno, le interesaba saber que poderes podría tener…

- Harry ¡esto es maravilloso! – dijo Ron – ¡No lo puedo creer!

- Si – dijo Harry sonriendo

Después de unos minutos de silencio, decidieron que era hora de dormir, mañana, si es que tenían tiempo después de la fiesta de la boda, hablarían con Hermione y hallarían la forma de abrir ese cofre con o sin llave ya que su contenido era demasiado importante como para esperar que una llave apareciera solita.

Al día siguiente, la madriguera parecía que se caería en cualquier momento debido al constante movimiento que había dentro de ella, en especial la señora Weasley, ya que corría de un lado a otro de lo nerviosa que estaba. No hubo la necesidad de que ella despertara a los jóvenes, con tanto ruido y movimiento se habían despertado solos. La boda se celebraría en el patio de la madriguera a las 10 de la mañana, así que tendrían que alistarse pronto.

- ¿Ves por qué quería ir a vivir solo a cualquier lugar durante estos días? – le dijo Ron a su amigo mientras se ponía su túnica de gala que era de un rojo oscuro bastante elegante y que no tenía comparación con lo que había llevado en el cuarto curso.

- Si, ya veo – decía Harry, este ya se había puesto su nueva túnica de gala, era de un azul oscuro y del mismo estilo que había usado tres años antes.

- ¿Buscamos a las chicas?

- Te mueres por ver como va a ir vestida Hermione ¿verdad?

- No molestes, vamos

Los chicos bajaron a la habitación de las chicas, no hubo la necesidad de tocar la puerta ya que cuando llegaron, la puerta casi se abrió al instante, la primera que salió fue la pelirroja, llevaba un vestido negro bastante pegadito y corto.

- Potter, deja de ver así a mi hermana ¬.¬ - decía Ron viendo la cara de embobado de Harry

- Cállate, que tu en un momento estarás así.

- ¿A que te refie… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Hermione había salido de la habitación, cargaba un vestido fucsia (N/A: Me encanta ese color :P) de tiritas, cargaba de peinado una trenza acorazonada, dejando el resto del cabello suelto y muy liso.

- ¿Bajamos? – preguntó Ginny

Cuando llegaron al jardín, Harry se dio de lo despistado que era, ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera dado cuenta de la espectacular decoración el día anterior, el jardín estaba irreconocible, los asientos de color blanco, todas estaban de frente a lo que parecía ser un altar, donde se supone que iban a estar los novios, cada uno de los asientos tenía un arreglo floral blanco muy hermoso, también había un órgano de color blanco bastante grande y tenia aspecto de ser muy costoso de lo elegante que era y si prestabas atención, podías notar la presencia de unos pequeños pajaritos volando alrededor del altar.

Después de que todos los familiares e invitados estaban (Percy llego sin previo aviso) sentados y Bill ya estaba en el atar esperando, se veía muy guapo y a la vez muy nervioso.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Hermione? – preguntó Ron al notar que el asiento de la chica estaba vacío.

- No lo se – dijo Harry. Justo en ese momento se empezó a escuchar la marcha nupcial, cuando Harry dirigió su mirada al órgano, se sorprendió mucho al ver que la persona que lo tocaba era nada más y nada menos que Hermione.

- ¿Hermione sabe tocar…? – dijo Harry

- Eso parece – dijo Ron

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos de ella.

Después todos dirigieron sus miradas a lo más importante de una boda, a la novia (N/A: ¡Por supuesto! La novia es la más importante XD) Fleur se veía radiante, más de lo que era. Iba con su tradicional vestido blanco de tiras, venía con el cabello recogido en un elegante moño y con unos pequeños rulos sueltos y el velo era considerablemente largo. Harry nunca había visto una boda tan bonita, bueno en realidad nunca había asistido a una ya que los Dursley no iban a tomar el riesgo de pasar vergüenza.

La señora Weasley no paró de llorar en toda la ceremonia, seguramente era muy triste ver a uno de sus hijos casarse y convertirse en hombre ante sus ojos.

Después de que el hombre que los estaba casando dio por culminada la ceremonia, los novios se dieron un corto y tierno beso ante el aplauso de todos.

Según los invitados, incluyendo Harry, la fiesta estuvo realmente buena, después de que tomaran las fotos mágicas con los novios y los familiares, empezaron a bailar, a beber y pasarla de maravilla. Cuando la novia decidió lazar el ramos, para ver quien sería la próxima, todos se sorprendieron de que la "afortunada" Hermione, y el por qué de que todos estuvieran sorprendidos fue a que la tuvieron que obligar a participar Harry y Ron. La castaña se sonrojo mucho cuando lo agarró, pensando en _esa _persona especial (N/A: Creo que ya es obvio que todos sabemos quien es, así que no hay mucha necesidad de decir su nombre ¿no?). Al culminar la fiesta, los novios se despidieron, ya que iban a pasar su luna de miel en una bella isla de Venezuela llamada Margarita (N/A: Es un lugar MUY bello, y cuando digo MUY hablo en serio…) Los invitados se fueron todos satisfechos por la excelente fiesta y algo mareados de tanto alcohol que habían tomado.

Bueno, se que es algo cortito, pero los capítulos largo no son lo mió (y tampoco describir atuendos), claro si estoy inspirada puedo escribir hojas y hojas.

¿Podrán abrir el cofre? ¿Dónde estará esa misteriosa llave? ¿Qué les dirá Harry a sus padres cuando los vea? Pronto sabrán las respuestas, (q mala soy).

Tratare de actualizar pronto, no puedo creer que haya terminado este capitulo en unas horas, se me hizo algo difícil ya que estoy viendo Floricienta, South Park y escribiendo al mismo tiempo (es casi imposible).

Ayer me he vuelto a leer el capitulo tres y… hay algo ahí que no me gusto y si piensan igual que yo, perdónenme, los próximos serán mejores! Lo prometo!

Quiero agradecerles a por haberme mandado su Review, eso me anima muchísimo y hace que haga que escriba más rápido (LOS REVIEWS SON PODEROSOS) Así que si quieren que escriba más rápido y que yo este MUYYYY contenta, denle a un botoncito abajo que dice Submit a Review. Y si no te agrada mucho mi historia o tienes algunos consejitos para mejorarla, por favor, deja tu mensaje, todas las criticas serán aceptadas!

Un GRAN beso desde mi país Venezuela!

Bellapaola


	5. PRueBa De aPaRiCióN

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo escribo esto por que es muy divertido! XD

Disfruten el 5° Capitulo!

Titulo: Séptimo Año (Por ahora no lo cambiare)

Capitulo 5: La PrUeBa De aPArIcIÓn

Una semana después de la boda, él jardín, una vez más, estaba irreconocible, ya que la señora Weasley había mandado sus hijos menores a limpiarlo, claro con la ayuda de Harry y Hermione. Había sido una muy desesperante para Harry, ya que después de que Hermione leyó la carta de los padres de Harry, el trío había intentado todo lo que estuvo a su alcance por todos los medios abrir el misterioso cofre, y con decir todo, fue todo, desde los hechizos más oscuros hasta intentando abrirlo con pequeñas pinzas para el cabello de Hermione (N/A: ¿Hermione usa pinzas? Me entero…) Incluso Ginny había golpeado el cofre con un objeto muggle que su padre llamaba "mantillo", pero nada funcionaba.

- Harry ¿Estas seguro que ha este cofre no le han echado ninguna maldición o algo? – preguntaba Ron tratando por doceava vez de abrir el cofre con una de las pinzas de Hermione.

- Ron ¿Realmente crees que los padres de Harry harían algo así? – dijo Hermione.

- Pues, tengo mis dudas

- No seas ridículo

- No empiecen a pelear – dijo Harry algo fastidiado – ya suficiente problema tenemos tratando de abrir el cofre. Harry estaba bastante desilusionado, hasta que llego un punto en el que pensó que tal vez los Dursley le habían escondido la llave y le habían echo una mala broma al darle un cofre. Pero no, si sus padres le habían escrito que esa llave aparecería, eso pasaría, aunque le costaba creerlo.

Al día siguiente se realizarían las pruebas de aparición temprano en la mañana y en el ministerio de magia, y si Harry dijera que Ron estaba muy despreocupado y relajado, sería una gran mentira, ya que Ron se encontraba mucho más nervioso que la primera vez que lo había realizado. Balbuceaba a cada momento las tres D en voz baja. En cambio Harry estaba en mejor estado, no estaba tan preocupado ni confiado, pero claro también sentía un poquito de nervios (N/A: Es bueno sentir un poquito de nervios antes de un examen, pero solo un poquito!).

Era la mañana de ese día TAN esperado. Los únicos despiertos eran Harry, Ron, el señor Weasley claro esta la señora Weasley, el ambiente era algo tenso esa mañana.

- Ron cálmate – decía Harry, ya que era la segunda vez que Ron tumbaba con su mano el jugo de naranja.

- Lo sé, es que estoy muy nervioso ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

- Misterios de la vida (N/A: Frase de Homero Simpson XD )

Después te que terminaron de desayunar, el señor Weasley tuvo que llevarlos de manera muggle, como lo había hecho hace un año con Harry, al ministerio de magia, y una vez más, el señor Weasley estaba totalmente impresionado por todos los artefactos muggle eléctricos como las computadoras y algo que no había visto la vez anterior las cámaras de seguridad y Ron, en parte, también estaba algo impresionado, pero al menos se le estaban quitando un poco los nervios.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio, el señor Weasley tuvo que dejarlos por su cuenta ya que estaba algo atrasado en su trabajo. Harry y Ron se dirigieron al centro de información donde una bella mujer castaña muy bella, la cual no paso desapercibida por los ojos del pelirrojo, estaba sentada en el centro de una gran mesa redonda. Al lado de la mesa se encontraba un grupo más o menos de veinte personas, todos de la edad de Harry.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –dijo amablemente la mujer

- Eh... si, ¿Dónde se realizaran las pruebas de aparición? – dijo Harry

- Los examinadores llegaran en un momento, pueden esperarlos juntos a ellos – dijo señalando a el pequeño grupo de jóvenes.

- Gracias – dijo Harry jalando a Ron de un brazo, ya que este último estaba totalmente embobado por la belleza de la mujer.

- Ojala Hermione estuviera para ver esto – dijo Harry en voz baja, la cual el pelirrojo reaccionó al oír el nombre de Hermione.

- ¿Ah? – dijo Ron saliendo de su trance al oír el nombre de Hermione.

Cuando fueron donde estaban el grupo, Harry pudo divisar entre la multitud a un buen amigo suyo.

- ¡Hey Neville! – Dijo Harry (N/A: Acuérdense de que Neville cumple casi el mismo día que Harry)

- ¡Hola Harry! – Dijo Neville muy emocionado - ¡Hola Ron!

- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Ron

- Bien, eh… quiero presentarles a mi primo Nick, viene de América, Nick ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

Si a Harry le hubiera dicho otra persona que ese era el primo de Neville, nunca le hubiera creído. Nick era totalmente diferente a Neville, tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, ojos castaños, alto y delgado (N/A :O ¿Alguien es tan amable de presentármelo? D (Suspiro) ).

- Encantado – dijo Nick mientras le daba la mano a Harry y después a Ron, este último no le inspiraba confianza.

- Y… ¿A que escuela vas?

- Bueno, como nos tuvimos que mudar, pasare mi último año en Hogwarts y… - Justo en ese momento llegaron los examidores, eran tres, un mujer de cabello oscuro y dos hombres de aspecto cansado.

- Bien, Nuestros nombres son Stephany Ortiz (N/A: Si mi amiga se llega a enterar que participa en este fic… lo más probable es que no continué por que estaré muerta :O) Luís López y Daniel Lizard. Se dividirán en tres grupos, así cada uno de nosotros los evaluaremos.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Nick y otros cuatros chicas se juntaron con el examinador que se llamaba Luís López, era más bajito que los jóvenes.

-Empecemos de una ves – decía bostezando – Ojala las clases que les dieron no hayan sido en vano. Ahora, cuando les de la señal se aparecerán en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, acuérdense de las tres D y todo lo demás ¿si? Bien, uno, dos, ya!

En la sala se oyeron numerosos pop y ya no estaban ahí. Harry volvió a sentir esa desagradable sensación de estar comprimido en un estrecho tubo, pero ya no era tan molesto como la primera vez, tan rápido como empezó esa sensación, se detuvo y este se encontraba en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos, pudo distinguir los numerosos afiches de Quidditch en las paredes. A su lado estaban el resto del grupo, bueno no todos estaban completos…

- Bueno, el señor Lobotton (N/A: ¿Se escribe asi?) ha tenido algunos problemas, decía mientras veía que le faltaba un buen trozo de nariz – dijo el examinador mientras decía un conjuro y un movimiento extremadamente complicado con la varita y en unos segundo Neville estaba como antes.

-Oh y a la señorita Hidalgo se le quedaron las pestañas, (lamentablemente tendrá que esperar a que le crezcan otra vez) (N/A: No mentira, es solo que me cae mal una chama que tiene ese apellido) Y con otro movimiento complicado de la varita, la señorita Hidalgo volvió a tener sus pestañas.

- Continuemos, dijo el señor en tono aburrido, como si volver a poner las partes del cuerpo de otras personas fuera algo que hacía a diario (N/A ¡Que horror! X( O.o) Ahora se tendrán que aparecer en el Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Uno, dos, tres! Y una vez más se volvieron a oír varios ¡Plop! En la sala.

Esta vez, todos habían llegado completos.

- Buenos ahora vayamos todos al departamento de seguridad mágica, apurémonos un poco, estamos algo atrasados, buenos, más bien yo estoy algo atrasado – Dijo esto último más para sí que para el grupo y con un leve tono de preocupación – Uno, dos, ¡ahora!

- Ya terminamos, por favor, aparézcanse en información, ahí les darán sus licencias, lamento decirles que el señor Lobotton y la señorita Hidalgo tendrán que intentarlo el próximo año (N/A: ¿Como te quedo el ojo Hidalgo, sorry no pude contenerme, pero de verdad no me agrada esa niña)

Harry estaba bastante emocionado cuando recibió su licencia de aparición, en ella aparecía su foto, que según el no había salido muy bien (N/A: No digas eso! Tu eres muy guapo! Mejor dame a mi esa foto!) y sus otros datos personales. Ron también había recibido la suya, lo único malo es que había salido con los ojos cerrados, y aunque la foto fuera de movimiento, este permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- A mi las cosas nunca me resultan – decía Ron después de que había tenido una larga pelea con la mujer que le había tomado la foto, ya que esta se rehusó a tomarle otra.

- Tranquilo, a Hermione le encantará tu foto – Dijo Harry sonriendo.

- ¿Puedes callarte? ¬.¬

Tuvieron que esperar unos minutos al señor Weasley para que saliera del trabajo a la hora del almuerzo, el acostumbraba a almorzar a ahí, pero la señora Weasley quería hacer un almuerzo de celebración por las licencia de aparición. Claro, ellos podían haberse ido antes, pero el señor Weasley les había dicho que era mejor que se fueran todos juntos.

- Chicos aquí estoy – dijo el señor Weasley - ¡Quiero ver sus licencias! – Decía algo emocionado mientras les pasaban sus licencias - ¡Nada mal! Oh Ron saliste con los ojos ce…

- Lo sé – dijo Ron algo molesto

- Bueno ¿Qué esperamos, Ya vamonos – dijo el señor Weasley. Y Harry, por cuarta vez en su vida, volvió a sentir esa molesta sensación y… habían desaparecido.

Lo sé, lo sé, este capitulo esta muy aburrido y corto, pero es que no tengo mucha inspiración. (¿Quién me entiende?)

Llegamos al capitulo 5! No lo puedo creer! Para ser sincera, yo creo que este fic va a ser bastante larguito… ojala sea así! Pero como no soy clarividente no se los puedo decir con exactitud ya que lo escribo poco a poco. Si quieren que vuelva a poner otro songfic avísenme, y si no, no importa.

Por desgracia les tengo una mala noticia, de ahora en adelante voy a actualizar los domingos, ya que la fastidiosa de la computadora esta cada día más loca (Computadora: ¿Qué dijiste? Yo: Que eras muy buena conmigo y que me corriges todos los horrores ortográficos, Computadora: Más te vale ¬.¬) Bueno, ya que no me puedo meter en Internet a la hora que quiera en mi bella compu (Computadora: ¡Gracias:D) Lo haré los domingos, perdónenme!

Quiero agradecerles a Ukria Potty (Me alegra muchísimo que te guste este fic y gracias por seguir leyendo lo que esta loca escribe jeje, por cierto que bien que seas de México, me encanta ese país saludos!)

A Lara Potter (Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejarme tu comentario, actualizare pronto! Ojala tu continúes con tu fic)

A Landoms 182 (Gracias por leer, y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, viva nuestro bello país!)

Y también a the girlfriend of Sirius ( Ojala te gusten los siguientes capítulos! El segundo va dedicado a ti)

Bueno este capítulo va dedicado a ti Ukria Potty, cuando leo tus comentarios tan bonitos me animan mucho! Gracias!

También quiero agradecerles a mis bellas primas, yo se que no leen esto, pero las adoro y siempre me hacen sonreír :D, las quiero muchísimo chicas!

Bueno, tengo que dejarlos, ya va a empezar South Park y no me lo quiero perder. (Ustedes dirán, esta tía se la pasa viendo caricaturas, monitos, comiquitas…)

Chau cuídenme!

Pd: Si se dieron cuenta, cambie mi nick a bellapaola, el otro era muy largo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí estoy una vez más (No se van a librar tan fácilmente de mí) :P

Bueno disfruta el capitulo 6! (Si como si eso llegara a pasar ¬.¬)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. (Esa mujer si nos hace sufrir)

Titulo: Septimo Año

Capitulo 6: El valle de Godric

Después del maravilloso almuerzo que había preparado la señora Weasley (en el cual Lupin hizo acto de presencia), todos estaban emocionados de que Ron hubiera pasado esta vez (N/A: Claro, olvídense de mi Harry ¬.¬). Cuando culminó, Harry fue llamado por Lupin, tenía que decirle algo de suma importancia.

- Harry siéntate – decía Lupin mientras, que se encontraba en la sala de los Weasley solos. Harry hizo lo que le indico su ex profesor. – Se lo que te voy a decir no te va agradar mucho, pero me contaron que tu ya no ibas a seguir en la escuela. ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- Tengo algo muy importante que hacer que seguir con mis estudios – dijo Harry

- Harry ¿No me digas que piensas ir a buscar los Horuxes tu solo? – dijo Lupin

- Yo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Dumbledore me dejo una carta donde lo explicaba

- ¿Y la orden del fénix lo sabe?

- No

- Pensé que se los habías dicho

- En la carta Dumbledore me especificaba que era secreto

- Entiendo

- Y también me pedí que aceptara el cargo de profesor contra las artes oscuras, lo cual estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

- Que bueno – dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste.

- Harry – dijo el licántropo seriamente – No puedes dejar la escuela, tus padres no hubieran querido eso. ¿Por qué crees que te dejaron todo su oro? Pensaron en tu futuro Harry, y ellos querían que terminaras tus estudios. Igual que Sirius, su mayor sueño era verte convertirte en auror.

- Pero ¿Cómo voy a ir a buscar los Horcruxes si tendré que pasármela encerrado en ese colegio? – Dijo Harry un poquito desesperado - ¿Cómo voy a vengar la muerte de mis padres, Cedric, Sirius y de… - hizo una pequeña pausa – de Dumbledore, si no puedo salir de ahí a buscar los Horcruxes y destruidos? ¿Cómo voy a derrotar a Voldemort si sigo con mis estudios Lupin?

- Harry, ya he estado pensado, si siguieras con tus estudios, podríamos pedirle un permiso especial a la directora para… tu sabes salir y buscarlos, pero habría que contarle toda la verdad. ¿No te has puesto ha pensar en que haras cuando derrotes a Voldemort? Tener una carrera es muy importante Harry.

- ¿Por qué todos están tan seguro de que saldré airoso en mi encuentro con Voldemort? – dijo con la vista baja. (N/A: Por que si eso no sucede, una multitud furiosa de latinos irá a la casa de Rowling con antorchas y tridentes hasta que reescriba el final ¿Quién se anota?)

- Por que confiamos en tus habilidades Harry – dijo Lupin

- Pero Dumbledore no quería que mucha gente se enterara – dijo Harry

- Harry, piénsalo, después me das tu respuesta, ya eres mayor de edad como para tomar tus decisiones – dijo Lupin

A Harry le dolieron mucho estas últimas palabras, porque Remus las había dicho con un leve toque de decepción, no estaba seguro de contarle a la directora acerca de los Horcruxes, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a sus padres y menos a Sirius. _¿Cuál sería la mejor opción? ¿Cuál elegiría? _– pensaba Harry.

Bueno Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que al día siguiente irían a el Valle de Godric, y Harry milagrosamente había logrado ir con sus amigos y Ginny (esta última le costó convencer a Harry de poder ir ya que este no quería que fuera) y sin la compañía de un miembro de la orden del fénix, aunque Harry pensaba que esto no era cierto, _Para nada creo que me dejen ir solo, son más desconfiados _¬.¬ - pensaba Harry. Solamente se iban a quedar un día a revisar la casa (N/A: Como dirían en chile, ¡Que copuchentos! (metidos)) y como había dicho Harry en el funeral de Dumbledore, visitaría la tumba de sus padres, tal vez así, pensaba él, se sentiría mejor.

En la mañana que iban a partir, la señora Weasley se despedía de cada uno de ellos con una mirada de preocupación.

- Ron pórtate bien, no hagas cualquier tontería que se te ocurra – le decía la su madre con un tono severo – Ginny cuídate mucho, acuérdate que eres la única Wesley en la familia. Harry cuida muy bien de mi hija.

- Hay mamá solo nos vamos un día, y acuérdate que yo ya no soy pequeña – decía Ginny.

- Hermione por favor, vigila muy bien a Ron – continuó la señora Weasley como si no hubiera oído el comentario de su hija. – Bueno será mejor que se vayan ya, antes de que se los impida.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al jardín delantero, ya que se iban a parecer a al Valle de Godric, como Ginny aun no tenía su licencia, viajaría de la manera en que Harry lo había echo hace un año atrás, se agarraría fuertemente del brazo de Harry, por primera vez en su vida.

- ¿Estas seguro de que esto va a funcionar? – preguntaba con un leve tono de preocupación.

- Confía en mi preciosa – decía Harry con una de esas sonrisas que convencía a cualquiera (Suspiro) – Bueno, vamonos ya – decía Harry a sus amigos, mientras se concentraba en las tres D con mucha concentración, ya que aparecer a dos personas era bastante complicado, de repente su cuerpo y el de Ginny ya no encontraba. Después de esa desagradable sensación, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba ante él.

Había un gran letrero que decía "Valle de Godric", era un lugar muy bello, estaba conformado por varías casas de diferentes estilos, y en el centro se encontraba pequeño y bonito parque, el lugar era simplemente perfecto. Con todo esto no se dio cuenta que Ginny había perdido el equilibrio y se había caido sobre el pasto.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Harry mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

- Si, pero que sensación tan horrenda.

- Lo sé

- Harry ¿Cuál es la casa? – preguntó Ron

Pero no hubo necesidad de que Harry le contestara, ya que estaban al frente de una casa que, por fuera, se veía bastante decaída, con la pintura deteriorada, algunas ventanas rotas y la puerta destruida casi en su totalidad, lo único que permanecía intacto era el techo. Era una casa de dos piso, de lo poco que quedaba de pintura, se podía decir que había sido blanca. Al frente de la casita había un pequeño buzón que decía Potter (N/A: Sé que utilizan lechuzas pero ah, yo quería poner un buzón). En todo ese tiempo que pasaron viendo la casa, Ginny pudo notar que Harry lo hacía con una mirada triste y devastadora, ya que se imaginaba lo que debía estar pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

Harry no supo en que momento Ginny lo había abrazado, pero se sentía muy reconfortante. Sabía que tarde o temprano, entraría en esa casa, así que para no alargar más la espera, empezó a caminar decididamente hacía ella. Después de pasar con cuidado por encima de la puerta, entraron a lo que debía ser el vestíbulo (N/A: ¡Las casas con vestíbulos son geniales!) A su derecha se encontraba la sala, los muebles habían sido cubiertos por plásticos, al fondo de la sala tenía una pequeña chimenea. Entraron a la cocina, la cuál parecía ser el único lugar de la casa que parecía intacto solo algo polvoriento, después de pasar por el comedor, donde la mesa estaba quebrada por la mitad. Decidieron ir al piso de arriba, estaba conformado por tres cuartos y un baño, cuando terminaron de revisar dos habitaciones y la de sus padres, fueron a la que debió ser la de Harry. Estaba casi en su totalidad destruida, no tenía objetos, solo cenizas.

Cuando terminaron de revisar toda la casa, empezaron a limpiarla, como lo habían hecho hace unos años en la mansión Black, (Harry había llamado a Krecher para que viniera a ayudar un poco) Krecher era de gran ayuda ya que había empezado a limpiar muy rápidamente y con buenos resultados, cuando Harry ya no soportaba los comentarios que hacía sobre Hermione, le ordenó que se devolviera a Hogwarts. Después de que sacudir y ordenar un poco, almorzaron unos sandwiches que habían llevado de la madriguera.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- Voy a ir ver las tumbas de mis padres – dijo tristemente – Lupin me dijo el cementerio queda cerca de aquí Pero me gustaría ir solo, si no les molesta.

- Claro – dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Yo voy contigo - dijo Ginny – no vas a ir solo.

- Vamos – dijo Harry sin mucho ánimo.

Salieron de la casa agarrados de la mano, casi no hablaron durante el camino, el cementerio solo quedaba a unas calles de la casa Potter. Llegaron a n gran cementerio, era muy abierto e inmenso, había miles de urnas en todas direcciones, el ambiente era calido y tranquilo. No se demoraron mucho en encontrar la urna de los padres de Harry (este había realizado un hechizo y la encontraron al instante). En esta decía "Lili Potter" y "James Potter" y abajo la fecha de su nacimiento y muerte.

Harry se había quedado unos momentos con la mirada perdida, cuando volvió en si. Se sento sobre el pasto, Ginny hizo lo mismo.

- Eran personas maravillosas – dijo Harry

- Seguro que sí – dijo Ginny

- Creo que nunca podré saber como hizo mi padre para enamorar a mi madre – decía sonriendo - ¿Sabias que no se toleraban?

- No – dejo sonriendo – Eran algo así como ¿Ron y Hermione?

- Se podría decir que sí – decía medio riendo – Lastima que se fueron…

- Harry, ellos nunca te dejaran solo, siempre están ahí para ti, no físicamente claro. Ellos te amaron mucho deberías estar muy agradecido.

A esto último hizo a Harry pensar, tenía razón, debería de estar muy agradecido por todo lo que hicieron por él y en ese momento dejar Hogwarts no era una dedición muy madura.

- Tienes toda la razón – decía Harry mientras se le acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en los labios. – Creo que es hora de irnos – dijo y murmuro un pequeño hechizo en voz baja, aparecieron un pequeño ramo rosas, el cual dejo sobre las urnas de sus padres. "Venceré a Voldemort por ustedes, lo prometo" dijo Harry en voz casi inaudible.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Potter (ya con puerta, ventanas y con pintura blanca en buen estado) Se podía oír desde el jardín gritos provenientes de la casa, pero no eran de terror, si no más bien de pelea.

- ¡Eres un flojo Ron! ¡Solamente te la pasas recostado en ese sillón sin hacer nada!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo limpie la cocina!

- Eso no es cierto, lo hizo Krecher, tu solo te quedabas mirando.

- Para eso vino, para limpiar la casa, para hacer nuestro trabajo.

- ¡Eso se llama esclavitud Ron! ¡Por eso los elfos domésticos están como están! ¡Por qué personas con la mentalidad como la tuya no son capaces de ver la esclavitud ante sus ojos!

- ¿Mentalidad como la mía? ¿Acaso me estas diciendo tonto?

- Ron, ven acá, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a la repuesta de Hermione mientras agarraba a su hermano de un brazo y se lo llevaba al piso de arriba.

- ¡Es insoportable! – Dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Sabes que eso no es cierto – Dijo Harry para molestarla.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No te hagas la desentendida, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

- No se de que me hablas – decía mientras se paraba y se iba a la cocina.

El día siguió sin algún otro acontecimiento, llegó la noche, después de que terminaron de cenar, cada uno se fue a su cuarto, casualmente habían cuatro habitaciones. (N/A: ¿Qué casualidad no?).

Harry no podía dormir, se sentía extraño dormir en la casa que había vivido en su primer año de vida, y tambien tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si se había vuelto paranoíco, pero sabía que algo iba a suceder. De repente sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abrio, en un acto reflejo saco su varita.

- Tranquilo soy yo – decía la persona que estaba entrando.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No podía dormir

- Ya somos dos.

- Así que decidí quedarme contigo – decía Ginny mientras se metía en la cama de Harry.

- Ginny, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Te imaginas si tu hermano nos ve aquí a los dos en una cama? – decía Harry un tanto desesperado – Claro, no vamos a hacer nada (N/A: ¡Mal pensados:P) ¿Pero te imagina los gritos que pegaría?

- Yo ya le perdí un poco de respeto cuando el se la pasaba besuqueando con su noviecita por todos lados, y tranquilo, yo me encargaría que no te matara, pero no te entiendo ¿Cómo es eso de que no vamos a hacer nada ¬.¬? – decía dándole un beso.

- Ginny – dijo Harry serio

- Oh esta bien, pero después no te vas a librar de mi ¿eh? – decía mientras le volvía a dar otro beso más apasionado que el anterior.

Justo en ese momento se oyó un sonido muy fuerte proveniente de la entrada, como una gran explosión, lo que hizo separarse a Harry a Ginny.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – preguntó Ginny

- Alguien ha entrado a la casa

¡HOLA! Ustedes dirán ¿Esta tía se empeña en hacer los capítulos más cortos? Si lo sé, esta muy corto y lo lamento, no tengo mucha inspiración en estos días... (Lectores: Excusas, excusas ¬.¬ ) ¡De verdad lo siento! Tal vez cuando entre el martes a clases me inspire un poco, es lo más probable :P.

No les puedo asegurar que día valla a publicar el capitulo 7, pero lamentablemente me voy a demorar mucho, realmente lo siento mucho, no se cuanto me tarde, pero lo único que les aseguro es que cuando yo empiezo algo lo termino, así que se preocupen por eso.

Quiero agradecer a esas bellas personas que se han leído estos capítulos, (cada vez que veo, tienes un Review nuevo, ¡me emociono mucho!) Y también darles la bienvenida a tres nuevos lectores (¡bienvenidos!)

Se me olvidaba ¡FELIZ DÍA A TODOS LOS CHILENOS EN SU DIA! Aunque yo no haya nacido aya, me siento como una ¡UN BESO A MI FAMILIA CHILENA!

Bueno, mejor hagámonos uno por uno:

the girlfriend of sirius:

¡Muchísimas gracias por haber sido la primera en leer este fic! Lo de ver bailar a Harry con Ginny, tal vez en otros capítulos lo ponga (gracias por la idea). La canción de floricienta a mi también me encanta! Si quieres te la mando, por mi no hay problema! Chau, cuídate!

Alkas:

¡Gracias por leer mi historia! No sabes la alegría que me da de que te aya gustado, y sip Margarita es el la isla más bella del mundo. Yo soy de Lara, pero también tengo familia en Caracas. Ojala sigas leyendo!

Chau cuídate!

MaryGin:

¡Que bueno que leas mi fic! Me hace TANNNNN feliz! Y tienes toda la razón, uno en la cedula sale fatal, yo en la mía salí con una cara de dormida jejeje. Que bueno que el tercer capitulo no te parezca tan cursi! (Aunque yo sigo pensando que lo es, pero bueno, así soy) Y lo del tirro, tuve que ponerle también cinta adhesiva, ya que yo soy mitad chilena y sé que ahí no tienen idea de que es tirro. ¡Que chévere que te diviertas con mi fic! Ah, por cierto soy de Lara ¿Y tu? (Me alegra que también lean venezolanos este fic, ya que aquí tengo poquísimos amigos que les guste Harry Potter, increíble no?) Bueno, chau cuídate!

Animoto:

¡Me alegro que te guste mi fic! Aunque no concuerdo mucho que digas que la pareja de Ron y Hermione sea horrible, (todos pensamos de manera diferente) ¡¡Aunque tenemos en común que nos guste la pareja hhr ya que a mi también me agrada mucho! Yo también me puse algo triste al leer que el pobre de Bill había sido atacado (es uno de mis personajes favoritos) pero al menos sobrevivió y como no me gusta verlo sufrir, lo puse guapo como antes. Me contenta mucho que aunque no te agrade las parejas, sigas leyendo (eso me dice que mi trama esta buena) Me caes bien, ojala algún día hablemos por correo.

Chau, ¡cuídate!

Bueno, y a los lectores que están leyendo y todavía no dejan su mensajito (¿Qué estas esperando?) ¡Un abrazo!

Actualizaré pronto! (Este fic tiene para rato).

Un gran saludo desde mi bello país Venezuela.

Bellapaola


	7. El aTaKe FallIDO

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowing y blah, blah, blah.

¡Disfruta el capítulo siete!

Titulo: Septimo Año

Capitulo 7: El ataque fallido

Después de oír ese gran estallido en la entrada, se empezaron a oír voces amenazadoras y algo de movimiento en el vestíbulo, Harry no tenía ninguna duda, eran mortífagos. ¿Cómo había sido posible que supieran en donde se encontraban? Claro, al señor tenebroso no se le escapa ninguna ¿Acaso el elegido nunca tendría la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo solo y sin ningún peligro sin sus amigos? Parece que no. Lo principal era sacar a sus amigos lo más pronto y rápido de ahí, perder a ninguno y ser responsable por la muerte de alguno de ellos, otra vez. En ese momento, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron de manera muy silenciosa.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Harry, oímos un gran estallido y ¡GINNY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON HARRY! – explotó Ron.

- Ron no hay tiempo para explicaciones, baja la voz que te van a escuchar. Lo importante en este momento es salir de aquí vivos, buenos, como no podemos aparecernos en este lugar (N/A: No me pregunten porque, solamente no podían aparecerse a largas distancias en esa casa y punto), tendremos que utilizar la chimenea – decía apuntando a la chimenea vieja y oxidada que casualmente se encontraba en esa habitación.

- ¿Crees que aun sirva? – preguntaba Ginny mientras Hermione hacía un hechizo para que se prendieran las llamas.

- Lo averiguaremos – dijo la castaña sacando una pequeña bolsita de polvos flu de su bolsillo.

- ¿Lleva una pequeña bolsa de polvos flu en el bolsillo? – pregunto Ron impresionado

- Por supuesto que no, la encontré en una de las habitaciones – decía mientras veía la bolsa y… - oh no, no funcionan – decía mientras lanzaba varias veces el polvo y la llama no se volvía verde, cosa que tenía que haber pasado (n/a eso creo yo ¿no?) - ¿Que haremos Harry?

- ¿Tu que crees, no nos vamos a esconder, tenemos que pelear contra ellos – dijo Harry con determinación - Ginny tu te quedas a aquí.

- ¿Realmente me crees lo suficientemente inmadura como para no poder acompañarte¿Oh es que piensas que soy débil? o…

- Ginny – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola – te amo demasiado como para perderte, yo se que tu eres lo suficientemente madura y fuerte para entenderlo, pero lo más probable es que ellos estén aquí para secuestrarte o algo, así que te quedas aquí y es mi última palabra.

Ginny no dijo nada, se quedo quieta mientras veía irse a su novio, a su hermano y a su mejor amiga saliendo por la puerta se la habitación, pero no, por supuesto que no, Ginervra Weasley no se iba a quedar ahí parada sin hacer absolutamente nada, a no, eso si que no.

Mientras tanto, Harry, Ron, Hermione bajo la capa invisible, (que había ido a buscar después de esa fatal noche) que ya no les servia de mucho ya que todos habían crecido y tenían que estar casi arrodillados, bajaron las escaleras con suma precaución de no hacer ruido, ya que estos, los mortífagos se encontraban en la sala, se oían murmullos.

- Tenemos que llevársela al señor oscuro, si nos cortara la cabeza.

- Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, solo tenemos que movernos rápido.

Cuando el trío llego a la sala, y tuvieron una mejor vista de sus enemigos, casi no se podían reconocer, ya que andaban con las máscaras y habían utilizado un hechizo para modificar su voz, eran muy pocos, como unos 7, muchos menos de los que estaban en el ministerio hace dos años. Harry ya había hecho un plan, cuando el diera la indicación, atacarían, ya se los había indicado a sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para salvar a Ginny (N/A: Es definitivo¡Quiero un Harry!)

- 1, 2,3 ¡Ataquen! - Dijo Harry saliendo de su capa invisible. La escena fue muy rápido y confusa, los mortífagos obviamente no se habían esperado eso, habían todas clases de colores de los diferentes hechizos que se echaban (N/A: Lógicamente no soy buena en esto de las peleas… discúlpenme) Afortunadamente, el trío estaba demostrando que tantos años de estudio en la escuela de Hogwarts no había sido en vano, estaban ganando, y ya la mayoría de ellos ya estaban en mal estado o tirados en el suelo, lo único que Harry no pudo notar es que no todos lo mortífagos que habían venido a el Valle de Godric, se encontraban en la sala en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba de la casa Potter, se encontraba una pelirroja, que por decisión suya, estaba saliendo de la habitación en que se encontraba, cosa que supuestamente no debía hacer, pero estaba decidida a ayudar en vez de quedarse sentada con los brazos cruzados. Lo que ella no sabía, es que estaba siendo observada desde la sombras.

- Con que aquí esta la noviecita del cara rajada, la asquerosa Weasley – dijo una voz con un toque de elegancia y repugnancia en su tono - ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Weasley?

- Un gusto en verte Malfoy – dijo Ginny al reconocer esa voz tan odiosa – no la verdad no, solo quería ser amable.

- Vaya, veo que se te ha pegado la arrogancia de tu noviecito Weasley – dijo Malfoy, mostrando su cara hacía la poca luz que había en el pasillo, evidentemente había crecido bastante en los últimos meses y su cabello lucía mas rubio y brillante más que de costumbre, pero su rostro se veía mejor que los últimos meses que había pasado en Hogwarts, seguía teniendo su cara intacta, y no se podía negar, aun seguía viéndose tan guapo como el primer día en que había entrado a Hogwarts (N/A: (Suspiros)).

- ¿Qué Weasley¿Admirando mi belleza? – preguntó Draco con su tono habitual.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy¿Para que viniste¿A caso no nos puedes hacer el favor de desaparecer de nuestras vidas?

- Respondiendo a tu última pregunta, no, jamás desaparece de sus vidas a hasta que vea a Potter sufrir por todo lo que me ha hecho el desgraciado.

- ¿Para que viniste? – pregunto pausadamente la pelirroja.

- Por ti Weasley – decía mientras elevaba la varita y apuntaba hacia ella – pero ¿Quién dijo que no puedo torturarte un rato¡Cruc… - pero no alcanzó a terminar el hechizo ya que alguien lo había detenido por detrás, haciendo que el rubio cayera de frente.

- ¡GINNY¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN¿POR QUÉ SALISTES DE LA HABITACIÓN? – decía un Harry desesperado dirigiéndose a su novia.

- Estoy bien – dijo algo impresionada, había estado tan cerca de recibir un crucio.

- ¡Oh Ginny! – dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba (N/A¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!)

- Oh que conmovedor, me vas hacer llorar Potter – decía Draco cuando ya había recuperado el conocimiento – No creas que esta es la última vez apreciaras mi hermoso rostro Weasley, nos volveremos a ver y tu noviecito no estará ahí para siempre, nos volveremos a ver Weasley (N/A¡Que misterioso! XD) Y sin que nadie se lo esperara desapareció elegantemente y sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

- ¡Ese mal nacido desapareció¡Si tan solo lo hubiese inmovilizado! – decía Harry con una furia tremenda (N/A: A buena hora es que te vienes a dar cuenta)

En ese momento, se oyeron varias apariciones en la casa, eran aurores, y para gran sorpresa de Harry, la gran mayoría estaban en piyamas y con varita en mano.

- ¿Se encuentran todos bien? – preguntó Lupin

-_"A buena hora llegan" – _pensó Harry – Si por supuesto, solamente se presentaron unos mortífagos en la casa Potter, nada fuera de lo común. – Lo decía como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

- Sabíamos que algo andaba mal, esta casa repelaba el hechizo que te habíamos hecho para protegerte y saber de ti en todo momento.

- ¿Qué ustedes me hicieron que? – preguntó Harry un tanto exasperado

- Hablaremos luego – decía Lupin.

- Es mejor que vayan a la madriguera, Molly ya debe de estar muy preocupada – dijo Ojoloco apareciendo desde la sombras con un gorrito que usaba para dormir, hizo un extraño hechizo a la cafetera y lo convirtió en un traslador.

- Tomen esto los llevará a casa – les dijo dándoles la peculiar cafetera.

Los cuatro tomaron la cafetera y volvieron a sentir esa desagradable sensación de ser jalados por el ombligo (N/A¡Que horror!) hacía un tunel de colores y después estaban tirados en el piso de la madriguera.

- OH MIS NIÑOS ¿ESTAN BIEN¿NO LES PASO NADA? – decía la señora Weasley entre gritando desesperada y muy preocupada.

- Estamos bien – decía Harry en un tono triste.

Después de que la señora Weasley se asegurara de que todos se encontraban sanos y salvos y completos, los dejo ir a sus habitaciones para que pudieran descansar un poco.

- ¿Por qué crees que querían atacarnos esta noche? (N/A: Chamo, tu esta mal) – decía Ron mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

- Que no es lógico – decía Harry – Se dieron cuenta de que estábamos sin protección y una vez más se confiaron de que éramos lo bastante torpes para no darnos cuenta.

- ¿No crees que haya sido por algo más?

- No – mintió Harry, había decidido no contarle a Ron que Draco había venido por su hermana, si lo hacía se preocuparía más que él mismo, y él no quería causarles más angustias a su pobre amigo.

Harry no pudo dormir bien esa noche, estaba demasiado preocupado, no por lo que le podía hacer Draco a su persona, no eso no, sino lo que Draco le intentaría hacer a Ginny, y ¿si era verdad¿Y si él no estaría ahí para protegerla? Lo que había dicho Draco era verdad, el no estaría todo el tiempo ahí para protegerla, y eso, realmente era lo que él temía.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron un poco más descansados, claro esto no incluía a Harry, el pobre tenía una ojeras terribles por el insomnio de la noche anterior

- No dormiste muy bien anoche ¿verdad Harry? – le preguntó Hermione a su amigo mientras desayunaban.

- Eh…

- Harry ven acá – interrumpió la voz del profesor Lupin en la cocina – ven a la sala, tenemos que hablar.

Harry, salvado por su profesor, se dirigió obedientemente a la sala, y al entrar, pudo notar que no iba a ser una conversación de dos personas y mucho menos de poca importancia.

- Buenos días señor Potter – dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

¡Buenas a todos! Si, lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta, se que esta muy cortito, pero mi imaginación no dio para más (falta de inspiración), tal vez si mi príncipe azul me hiciera caso estaría más contenta y escribiría 2 capítulos por día, pero lamentándolo mucho, eso no va a pasar por los momentos…

Déjenme decirles que gracias sus bellos comentarios, me suben mucho la autoestima (y también me llenan la bandeja de entrada del correo, pero me encanta)

Ahora mi parte favorita¡Contestar sus bellos comentarios!

**dore-malfoy:**

Hola¡Bienvenido¿Cómo estas? Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8¡que bueno que estés leyendo¡Saludos¡Besos!

**MaryGin:**

¡Mary¡Amiga! Hace tiempo que no hablamos, bueno como veras al fin actualice, espero que la estés pasando muy bien en tus clases, yo no me quejo. Ojala ayas disfrutado este capitulo.

¡Saludos!

**Geisinha:**

¡Buenas¿Eres de brasil¡Que emoción¡Me caen muy bien los brasileros, mi mejor amiga es una. ¡Gracias por leerme!

¡Saludos!

**AKANE2004:**

¡Hey! Yo también soy una lectora compulsiva, deberíamos formar un grupo de lectoras compulsivas anónimas, me gustaría leer todo el día, pero lamentablemente tengo mucho que estudiar y no me da mucho tiempo para eso, ojala te aya gustado este capitulo.

¡Saludos!

**ginnyalis:**

Bueno, con respecto a que estas leyendo mi fic sin haber leído el sexto, es tu dedición y la respeto. Me divierte mucho que a todos los venezolanos les agrade esa parte del tirro (momento de locura). Yo soy de Lara, guao, valencia, he estado ahí, un lugar muy bonito. ¡Gracias por dejarme tu comentario!

¡Saludos!

**jamesandmolly:**

¡Holas! Que nick tan original, tienes razón, esa parte de las tumbas es muy triste LAGRIMA LAGRIMA, más adelante sabrás donde estará esa llavecita y lo del cofrecito es un secreto (incluso para mi O.o) yo también adoro que Harry sea el centro de atención (lo que si no me gusto mucho fue que pelearan en el cuarto libro por eso mismo, pero fue un momento muy gracioso).

Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no te puedo dar pistas por ahora (sería un poco injusto para los otros lectores ¿no crees?) trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero como dije anteriormente no tengo mucha inspiración (esperando a mi príncipe… que aun no llega) Bueno, chau, cuídate.

¡Saludos!

Bueno, los tengo que dejar, (Tengo mucho que estudiar, y ustedes no querrán que su querida escritora salga mal en sus exámenes ¿verdad?) Este capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amigo de todo el mundo, Samuel (me haces reír mucho compañero) y a mi nueva amiga Nohemí (dudo mucho que leas historias románticas, pero no importa) Y en especial a todas esas BUENAS Y AMABLES personas que están leyendo mis locuras y me animan a salir adelante dejando un pequeño comentario o simplemente pueden poner "estoy leyendo tu fic" o "aquí estoy" ¡sOn LoS mEjOrEs!

Un abrazo grande para todos ustedes.

Saludos desde mi bello país Venezuela.

Bellapaola

PD: El sábado 15 de octubre es mi cumple, si quieren mandarme una felicitación¡yo no se los impido!


	8. GrAnDEs NoTICIas

Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling

¡DiSFrútaLO! n.n

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 8: GrANdes NotiCIAS

¿Profesora McGonagall? – dijo Harry algo desconcertado, no sabia muy bien si era por el sueño que tenía o si era por la impresión de ver a la profesora en la madriguera.

- ¿Le impresiona mi visita señor Potter?

- Bueno… algo – dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento.

- Creo que sabe perfectamente el motivo de mi visita

- Por supuesto

- ¿Y bien?

- Esta bien profesora McGonagall, le contare toda la verdad- desde ahí empezó a contar todo, algunas de sus conversaciones con el antiguo director de años anteriores, las memorias que había presenciado de la vida de Voldemort hasta la última misión que hizo con Dumbledore. Fue un relato bastante largo (N/A Y que no, imagínense contar lo que ha pasado en todos los libros O.O) y agotador, le tomo una hora y media a Harry contar con todo detalle todo lo ocurrido.

- Es… impresionante – dijo la directora con una voz entrecortada – todo lo que me ha contado señor Potter, es decir, toda esa información que le pudo haber brindado a la orden, tantas cosas que pudimos haber hecho para ayudarlo, tal vez incluso pudimos haber evitado…

- Si que falleciera de esa manera – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola de una forma que se consideraría grosera.

- Señor Potter, yo no voy a tolerar que utilice esos modales conmigo, le recuerdo que yo me he convertido en la directora.

- Discúlpeme, es solo que… a veces, no puedo soportar haberlo perdido – dijo Harry sin poder evitar un leve tono de tristeza (N/A Snif, snif…)

- Lo entiendo señor Potter

- Profesora por favor profesora, llámeme Harry, no estamos en el colegio.

- Yo preferiría que no, señor Potter

- Esta bien – dijo Harry un poco enojado (N/A: este cambia mucho su estado de ánimo ¿no?) – pero ¿Qué va hacer usted con toda la información que le he dado profesora?.

- Se la contare a la orden – dijo la directora como si fuera lógica la respuesta

- ¿Pero todo?

- Lamentándolo mucho si, pero quizás aya algunos detalles que usted quiera omitir ¿o me equivoco?.

- No se equivoca, se lo agradezco.

- Retomando el tema, necesitamos encontrar los horcruxes cuanto antes, todo el tiempo que hemos perdido, tal vez incluso podríamos haber encontrado al menos uno si nos hubiera puesto al tanto, hubiéramos.

- Profesora – interrumpió Harry - por favor deje de hablar de lo que pudimos haber hecho, porque para serle sincero, no me siento muy bien con haberle contado todo esto, siento… como si lo hubiera traicionado

- Señor Potter no se sienta así – y sin previo aviso la profesora se paro de su asiento y para darle… ¿un abrazo? (N/A: En este fic todo es posible n.n ). Harry no sabia como reaccionar, era una de las pocas veces en su vida que le daban uno de esos abrazo maternales y lo mas extraño de esto es que se lo estaba dando la directora.

- Créame, ha hecho lo correcto en contármelo

- Yo no lo siento así

- ¿Quiere un caramelo? – pregunto la directora cambiando radicalmente el tema.

- ¿Un que?

- Un caramelo - Dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un caramelo con un envoltorio de diversos colores brillantes. Harry no sabia porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de haberlo visto ese caramelo anteriormente. Cuando lo tomo pudo observa el símbolo de la tienda "Sortilegios Weasley"

- ¿Usted compra en…?

- El colegio ha decidido utilizar algunos de los productos Weasley, se que el año pasado los habíamos prohibidos, pero hemos visto que algunos han sido bastante útiles, así que el colegio ha decidido comprar algunos de sus productos, ¿era esa la respuesta que buscaba? (N/A: ¡Me encantan los gemelos n.n)

- Emm… si – respondió Harry, pensaba que era una especie de milagro para que el colegios decidiera comprar los productos de los gemelos – Profesora le puedo preguntar ¿Qué efectos tiene este caramelo?

- Le quita el sentimiento de culpa un par de horas.

- Que conveniente ¬.¬

- Al parecer si funcionan – decía mientras se paraba de su asiento – lamentándolo mucho me tengo que marchar.

"_Seguramente ya quería irse hace rato" –_pensaba Harry

- Señor Potter le recuerdo que soy experta en el arte de la legilimancia, se perfectamente lo que esta pensando.

"_¡Coño! No me había acordado de eso"._

_- _No me acordaba de eso – decía Harry

- Así parece, por lo visto

- ¿Hacia donde se dirige?

- No es de su incumbencia señor Potter, tengo asuntos, como directora que atender.

- Esta bien, profesora antes de que se vaya, podré participar en alguna de las misiones, digo, como ya soy mayor de edad

- Ese tema lo discutiremos en nuestra próxima charla, hasta entonces – decía la directora para desaparecer después silenciosamente.

- Veo que han terminado su conversación ¡Ya era hora! Llevaban mucho tiempo ahí – decía Lupin mientras entraba en la habitación con una bandeja de galletas (N/A: Lo se, es que quiero comer algo) ¿quieres una? Las hizo Molly y están muy buenas.

- No gracias, ese caramelo no me cayo muy bien que digamos

- ¿Caramelo?

- Después hablamos de eso

- Y… ¿Cómo te fue en tu conversación con la directora?

- Le conté todo Remus, todo

- Oh ya veo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No podría decirte con claridad, según los efectos del caramelo, no tengo ni idea.

- Harry, se que no estas en condiciones de hablar y mucho menos con animo, pero es importante que te vuelva a formular esta preguntar ¿Volverás al colegio?

- Lo he estado pensando, las respuesta es si, voy a volver al colegio, pero no por las razones que me dijiste, si no por una personal.

- Puede preguntarte ¿Cuál es la razón?

- Es… por Ginny

- A ya veo – dijo mirándolo con una de _esas _sonrisas.

- No es por esas razones que estas pensando, bueno en parte si, pero es que ese día – pero se detuvo antes de de decir una información que no quería contarle a Lupin – en que le pedí que fuera mi novia (N/A: Discúlpenme pero en el sexto libro, en ningún momento lo hizo, pero bueno, sigamos) – agrego rápidamente para salvar la situación – prometí que nada malo le pasaría, y si algo le pasara y yo no estuviera ahí… - termino mirando al suelo.

- Veo que la quieres mucho ¿no?

- Más que a nada en el mundo (N/A ¡QUIERO UN HARRY)

- Muy bien Harry, sabía que tomaría la dedición correcta y por el motivo indicado, tus padres estaría orgullos

- Gracias, bueno me tengo que ir a descansar un rato, no pude dormir bien en toda la noche.

- Esta bien, Harry, descansa, mañana hay mucho por hacer – dijo Lupin mientras Harry se dirigía a la puerta

- Harry

- ¿Si Lupin?

- Solo… cuídala bien, una chica como esa no se conseguí todos los día.

- Lo se Lupin, soy muy afortunado – decía saliendo de la sala, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que Lupin le estaba ocultando algo.

Harry subió a su cuarto dispuesto a dormir un poco, hacia días que Harry no tenia un sueño sin preocupaciones, seguro debía ser efecto de ese caramelo, pero se sentía muy agradable.

Estaba en el castillo de Hogwarts y estaba por decirlo así, en una escena muy comprometedora, se encontraba acorralando a Ginny en un pasillo, besándola apasionadamente (N/A: ¡Mal pensados! ¿De verdad pensaban que mi mente es tan pervertida? Conciencia: La verdad si ¬.¬. Bueno no entremos en detalles n.n). Pero de repente se volvia todo oscuro y Ginny ya no estaba a su lado, la oscuridad la había consumido, el deseperado la buscaba a siegas hasta que se acordo de su varita.

- ¡Lumus!

Ni con la debil luz de su varita se alcanzaba a ver con presición, lo que si noto fue unas manchas rojas en el suelo, eran sangre.

- ¡GINNY! ¿EN DONDE ESTAS? ¡GINNY! – gritaba desesperado, temiendo saber de quien era esa sangre.

- Harry…

-¡GINNY! ¿ESTAS BIEN? ¡GINNY!

- ¡HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Con ese tremendo grito que le habian pegado en la oreja, se desperto violentamente, estaba temblando y un poco sudando. No tenía puestas las gafas, pero pudo reconocer a una figura pelirroja de cabello rojo frente a él.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo mientras la abrazaba - ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Estas bien!

- Harry ¿te pegastes en la cabeza?

- No claro que no, es solo que… soñé que no te encontraba y…

- Cálmate, solo fue una pesadilla

- ¡Oh Ginny! – decía mientras le plantaba un beso

- Te quiero princesa

- ¿Princesa?

- Suena muy cursi, pero te queda a la perfección, solo no lo tengo que decír en frente de Ron

- Da igual, si al fin y al cabo siempre se enoja cada vez que hacemos estos – decía mientras le daba un beso muy romántico.

- Hacer que ¿esto? – decía mientras la tomaba por la cintura mientras la besaba, el peso hizo que rodara y quedara al lado de Harry.

- Si eso mismo

- Por cierto ¿Por qué subiste, no es que me este quejando

- Mamá me mando a que te dijera que bajaras a cenar

- ¿Tan tarde es?

- Y que lo digas, no sabia que mi Harry fuera tan perezoso.

- Bueno ya me conoces, por cierto, ¿en que estábamos? – decía mientras volvía a empezarla a besar solo como él sabia hacerlo, estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto.

- ¡HARRY DEJA DE BESUQUEARTE CON MI HERMANA Y BAJA A CENAR! – dijo gritando Ron de una manera que, seguramente toda la madriguera se había enterado de lo que estaban haciendo.

- No seas ridículo Ron, el hecho de que tu hayas roto con la tonta que tenias por novia no es excusa de que nos digas lo que debemos y no hacer, porque si empezara a nombrarle a mamá de cómo la manoseabas en todos lado y a todas horas si que te meterías en un…

- ESCUCHAME GINERBRA WEASLEY NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ESO, POR QUE YO SERIA CAPAZ DE…!

- Mejor bajemos a cenar Ginny, a tu mamá no le gustara que seamos los últimos en sentarnos – decía mientras la agarraba de un brazo y la sacaba del cuarto antes de que la expulsaran de hacer magia sin ser mayor de edad.

Hola ¿Cómo estan todos? Si! Volvi

Quiero agradecerles a jamesandmolly, marigin, kokory, akane2004, por sus bellos comentarios y sus felicitaciones, la pase muy bien ese día, cuando quieran vengan para barqui y les doy tora jejeje (se las estoy guardando) no tengo mucho tiempo de contestarlos uno por uno, asi que lo hare en el otro capitulo.

Lo más seguro es que actualice a principios de diciembre, asi que tengan un poquito de paciencia, se los pido de corazon!

Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga fleur, y a mi amigo carlos el colombiano, te quiero mucho loko!

Besos y abrazos de venezuela!


	9. uN VeRaNo InTeReSaNtE

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, claro a excepción de los que salen de mi bella cabecita XD

¡A leer se ha dicho! n.n

Titulo: Séptimo año

Capitulo 9: uN VeRaNo InTeReSaNtE

Los días pasaban en la madriguera, todo era normal y hasta ¿tranquilo? Bueno si tranquilo significaba que un monto de personas, de diferentes lugares, tamaños e incluso especies entraran y salieran de la madriguera en cualquier momento inclusive a altas horas de la madrugada, entonces si se podía considerar normal.

Para Harry había sido unas vacaciones bastantes buenas, el tiempo con Ginny había sido tan placentero como en los días de Hogwarts, claro que ahora eran más propensos que los pillaran, debido a que Ron y de vez en cuando algunos de sus hermanos no los dejaban estar solos en ningún momento y mucho menos cuando estaba Hermione que más de una vez, más bien el 90 de las veces, los había descubierto en una de las tantas habitaciones de la madriguera, llevándose como castigo una gran reprimenda y también los había obligado a estudiar como nunca antes a los dos.

- "Es nuestro último año Harry y si quieres ser un buen auror tienes que salir bien en tu último año – le decía Hermione una tarde afuera de la madriguera, Ron y Ginny se encontraban adentro lavando la vajilla al estilo muggle debido a que habían tenido una pelea algo fuerte, bueno no había sido tan fuerte comparadas a otras que habían tenido en otras ocasiones, pero su madre no lo toleraba, a si que les había impuesto es castigo.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? – Le respondía Harry – En este momento estoy preocupado por otras cosas, como los horcruxes por ejemplo.

- De eso se esta encargando la orden Harry – decía mientras trataba de leer un grueso libro que en la portada aparecía un grupo de magos alrededor de un gran caldero, todos se movían como si intentaran descubrir que era lo que había dentro del caldero

- ¡Eso no debería ser así! Los que deberíamos estar en esa misión somos Dumbledore y yo ¡No esa orden que no me deja participar en nada!.

- ¡Harry cálmate! ¬.¬

- ¡Pero es la verdad!

- Lo se, pero nunca esta demás recibir ayuda extra

- Dumbledore no lo quería así – dijo mirando al suelo, se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que Harry decidió hablar.

- ¿Qué estas leyendo?

- Es libro que usaremos para pociones este año

- Ah

Hubo otro silencio, realmente hablar con Hermione se estaba volviendo fastidioso, así que para molestarla un rato y conseguir información, Harry preguntó.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

- Eh… esta bien – dijo sin apartar la vista de su grueso libro.

- ¿A ti te gusto alguna vez Krum antes de que se casara? – pregunto Harry con una de _esas _miradas suyas (N/A: suspiros XD). Hermione aparto su vista del grueso libro y le dirigió una mirada severa a su amigo.

- No – dijo la chica – Y hablando de nuestra vida amorosa ¿por qué tu nunca me contaste que te gustaba Ginny?

- No te lo dije porque seguro ibas a empezar a gritar y dar saltitos por ahí ¬.¬

- Es lo más probable n.n – admitió Hermione – pero después de unos minutos te hubiera ayudado.

- Tu no tampoco me contaste que había echo Krum después del baile de Navidad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo nos be…? UN MOMENTO ¿Cómo sabes que paso algo después del baile de Navidad? OO

- Me lo contó… - pero se detuvo, sabía que esta vez la había echo, había metido a Ginny en un GRAN problema.

- No me digas, te lo contó Ginny ¿VERDAD? Ó.Ó – dijo esto último gritando

Ahora si que realmente estaba en un gran problema, ya no podía negarlo, si lo hacia sabia que su amiga no le creería

- Si

- ¿Cuándo?

- Realmente no me acuerdo (N/A ¡Si claro!)

- ¡Genial! – Dijo con sarcasmo – Ahora ya no puedo contarles mis secretos ni a mi mejor amiga Ó.Ó

- Hermione, por favor, no te enojes con Ginny, se le escapo…

- Lo dices porque ella se enojaría contigo ¿verdad?

- Si – admitió Harry, en sus planes no estaba que Ginny lo odiara el resto del verano

- Esta bien u.u, tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar.

- Entonces ¿realmente paso?

- Si u.u

Después de esa charla con Hermione, a Harry nada de los sucesos ocurridos en esos días valía la pena recordar, claro que hubo un día que un hombre muy alto de dos cabezas había entrado a la cocina a dar una información "confidencial", cuando se devolvió para la salida, no se había percatado de que en la entrada el techo era muy bajo y que tenía que agacharse para pasar, pero no lo hizo y como resultado se dio un buen golpe en una de sus cabezas haciendo que este cayera al suelo. A Ron esto le causo mucha gracia, cosa que hizo que se iniciara una pelea entre Hermione y él, diciendo ella que de esas cosas no se debía reír, (N/A Que me disculpe Hermione, pero a mi si me da gracia XD)

Una semana antes de empezar clases, llegaron las cartas de los libros que necesitaban para su último año en Hogwarts, las túnicas ya les quedaban extremadamente cortas (y esto se notaba sobretodo en Ron) una vez más volvieron a salir escoltados por los guardias del ministerio (N/A Debe ser fastidiosos que unos tipos te sigan a todos lados ¿no lo creen?) Ellos no podían permitir que un incidente como el Valle de Godric se repitiera. Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, se dieron cuenta de que muy pocas personas caminaban por las calles. Entraron a la tienda _"Madam Malkin's" túnicas para toda ocasión. _Ahí estaba la misma mujer que los había atendido durante años, ahora tenía un aspecto muy nervioso y molesto.

- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! – pensaba ella, aunque no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta – ¡No lo tolero! – decía mientras colocaba una de tantas agujas en la que sería la nueva túnica de Ron y a pocos centímetros de dejar a Ron sin mano.

- ¡Tenga cuidado! ¬.¬ - le dijo Ron algo enojado e impresionado de tener su mano intacta,

- ¡¿Cómo llego a pasar! ¡¿En que falle! – decía sin prestarle atención a el comentario de su cliente enojado y al parecer aun no notaba que todos los presentes en la tienda la estaban escuchando.

- ¿De que esta hablando? – preguntó Hermione con algo de desesperación y a la vez salvándole la vida a Ron, que estuvo a pocos segundos de quedar sin su dedo índice por culpa del descuido de la señora Malkin.

- ¡NO TE INCUMBE! – le grito la señora Malkin a Hermione saliendo de sus casillas, esta vez Ron no se salvo, cuando ella grito no se dio cuenta y pincho a Ron en uno de sus hombros, haciendo que sangrara un poco.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo Ron quitándose la túnica para observar el daño.

- Yo lo arreglo – dijo Hermione mientras decía un hechizo que hizo que la herida cerrara rápidamente

- Gracias – dijo Ron

- Realmente lo siento Joven – dijo la señora Malkin – si de verdad quieren saberlo – decía mientras empacaba la túnica de Ron que ya estaba terminada – Es que mi hijo, un joven tan bello y apuesto – decía mientras le indicaba a Hermione que se parara para tomarle las medidas – decidió dedicarse a un empleo muggle, se llama "pamayo" o "paraso" no me acuerdo bien.

- ¿No será payaso? – dijo Harry

- Si eso, bueno van de un lugar a otro en una gran casa de tela con animales malolientes ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión? Al principio pensé que era un chiste de mal gusto, pero no ¿Por qué? ¿En que falle? Si tan solo…

Pero en ese momento sale de la trastienda un payaso en un monociclo haciendo malabares con pasteles de crema batida cantando un himno en un idioma extraño.

- ¡GIOVANNI DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS Y VUELVE A LA TRANSTIENDA COMO TE INDIQUE! – dijo su madre desesperada y muy molesta - ¡¿NO VES QUE DISTRAES A MIS CLIENTES! Y PORFAVOR QUITATE ESA RIDICULA PINTURA DE LA CARA.

- ¡Hay mamá! – dijo Giovanni en bello y elegante acento italianos (N/A: suspiros) - ¿De verdad me tengo que sacar el maquillaje?

- ¡MIENTRAS ESTES EN MI TIENDA SI !

- Esta bien u.u – respondió, así que con un toque de su varita el maquillaje desapareció, dejando al descubierto un bello rostro de un joven de veinte años muy guapo hasta en la última fracción (N/A más suspiros XD) Claro esto no paso desapercibido por Hermione, la cuál estaba sosteniendo por algún motivo un jarrón que había empezado a observar y tocar, pero en momento en que Giovanni se quito la pintura, lo dejo caer haciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

- Disculpe – dijo Hermione avergonzada - _¡Reparo! –_ dijo señalando al jarrón con su varita, quedando intacto.

- ¿LO VES GIOVANNY? ¡VES QUE DISTRAES A MIS CLIENTES! ¡HAZME EL FAVOR Y VETE A LA TRASTIENDA.

- Ya voy – decía mientras se acercaba a Hermione - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te cortaste?

- Eh… no – dijo Hermione embobada viendo sus hermosos ojos

- Que alivio – decía mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mano (N/A: ¡Que suerte la tuya! ¬.¬) - bueno, hasta luego – dijo mientras se dirigía su mirada al pelinegro de ojos verdes – Un momento, ¡yo te conozco! – decía mientras miraba la frente de Harry - ¿Pero de donde? ¿Dónde te vi? Creo que fue en el Profeta…

- ¡GIOVANNY NO LO VOY A VOLVER A REPETIR! – dijo su madre desesperada

Harry, sin esperar que Giovanny se acordara de su nombre, ya que al parecer era algo lento, decide seguir al pelirrojo, que por algún motivo decidió salir de la tienda en el momento que el italiano le besaba la mano a Hermione.

- ¡Que se cree ese italianito de "!&°$! (N/A: ¬.¬) ¿Te cortaste? ¡Pues obvio que no se corto! Si tenía la mano intacta y ese se le ocurre hacer esa pregunta para tocarle la mano y…

- ¡Ron cálmate! Habla un poco más alto y hasta ella te va a escuchar, aunque no estaría nada mal, así lo sabría de una vez.

- ¡Tu los vistes! – decía mientras se acercaba a un banco y se sentaba en el, mientras se sobaba un poco el lugar del pinchazo.

- Si los vi - decía mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amigo ya que el banco era bastante espacioso - pero no es motivo para estar ce… - no termino la frase, ya que una chica pelirroja se había sentado en sus piernas y le deba un corto beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Harry a Ginny

- En este momento, bien – respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- ¡Hey! No hagan eso – decía Ron indignado

- ¿Hacer qué? ¿Estos? – dijo Ginny agarrando a Harry por el cuello dando un beso más largo y apasionado que el anterior.

- ¡Dan asco ustedes dos! ¡Sobre todo tu Potter, aprovechándote de que es mi hermana!

- Ah claro, ahora me echas la culpa a mi ¬.¬ - decía Harry mientras se despegaba de Ginny.

- Si hazte el inocente

- Estas celoso, ¿no era eso lo que le ibas a decir antes de que te besara? – dijo Ginny

- Yo no estoy celo…

- Disculpen – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – pero no han visto a una chica castaña, ojos verdes, túnica morada pasar por aquí?

Ron y Harry no podían creer lo que veían ante sus ojos, la persona dueña de esa bonita voz era una chica, ¿una chica? ¡Era de todo menos eso! Era una muchacha morena muy bella de ojos grises, cabellos largos, lisos y oscuros, sonrisa perfecta (N/A: Imagínense a una de esas mises morenas muy lindas ¡y listo! y una figura perfecta.

- No, no la hemos visto ¬.¬, mejor sigue buscando – dijo Ginny pegándole en las costillas a Harry al ver que este no cerraba la boca de la impresión.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo Harry al recibir el golpe

- Un momento ¿Tú no eres Harry Potter? – dijo la bella chica a Harry - ¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¡Mucho gusto! – Decía mientras le apretaba las manos – Mi nombre es Nohemy, pero me puedes decir Nathaly, este año entrare a Hogwarts con mi prima Paola, la chica que estoy buscando, venimos de Venezuela, un gusto en conocerte.

- El gusto es mío – dijo Harry sorprendido

- Bueno, si la ven pasar, a mi prima Paola, por favor díganle que la estoy buscando ¿si?

- Si, si, si nosotros le avisamos- le dijo pisándole un pie a Harry al ver que a este se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de responderle.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarts gracias y ¡adiós! n.n – decía mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Son patéticos! – dijo Ginny indignada cuando Nathaly ya se había alejado – Sobre todo tu Harry ¬.¬.

- ¿Yo? O.O

- Si tu ¬.¬

- ¿Por qué? OO

- ¡Te recuerdo que tienes novia! Ó.Ó

- Eso lo se XD y estoy muy feliz con ella. XD

- Pues no lo parecieras hace unos momentos, parecía que babeabas al ver a esa…

- ¿En serio? O.O

- ¡Si!

- No me di cuenta

- Si como no ¬.¬

- Ginny no te enojes T.T – dijo Harry poniendo un pucherito

- Ehh…

- Gin, tu sabes que eres la única mujer a la que amo – dijo Harry tomándola de las manos

- ¡Ay dios! Ya se puso cursi Potter – dijo Ron con cara de asco

- ¡Ay Harry que lindo eres! XD

- ¿Me perdonas? n.n

- Mmm… después te digo

- Que mala eres T.T

En ese momento iba pasando una muchacha muy bonita de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y con una túnica morada.

- ¡Hey! Te esta buscando una tal Nathaly, entró a esa tienda – le dijo Ron a la muchacha de nombre Paola.

- ¡Oh gracias! n.n – dijo Paola mientras se dirigía a la tienda donde le había indicado el pelirrojo

- ¿Ya me perdonaste? – pregunto Harry

- ¡Hermione! ¿En donde estabas? – dijo Ginny, salvándose de responderle a Harry

- ¬.¬

- En la tienda de túnicas, es que hubo otras cosas que me interesaron n.n - decía mientras enseñaba varias bolsas de colores.

- ¿Y esas otras cosas tienen por nombre Giovanny? – dijo Ron

- ¿Lo has visto sin maquillaje? – preguntó Ginny con cara emocionada (N/A aja!)

- ¿Y como sabes tu de ese tal Giovanny? ¬.¬ – le pregunto Harry medio enojado.

- Será mejor que nos movamos, hay muchas cosas por comprar decía mientras salía corriendo agarrando a Hermione del brazo.

- ¡Mujeres! ¡Como se derriten con una cara bonita! (N/A: ¡Mira quien habla!)

- Si ¬.¬, vamonos antes de que vuelvan a esa tienda a ver al italiano

Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Seguramente estarán diciendo, ¿no que ibas a publicar a principios de diciembre? Sip, lo iba a hacer, pero resulta que una de mis amigas, llamada Fabiana, empezó a leerse este capitulo en el cuadernito en el que escribo y ella misma empezó a agregarle (la parte del payaso italiano es de ella n.n) y bueno… la cosa es que tuve que hacer un par de cambios y ahí esta (gracias fabiana). ¡Por fin! Estoy de vacaciones, adiós estudios y hola descanso (claro, y hola a más capítulos!) Al fin tendré tiempo para escribir, es que me la pasaba puro estudiando, ahora a esperar a que me entreguen las notas (grito de fondo).

Este capitulo esta dedicado a tres mías amigas mías: A Fabiana (amiga, como te iba a estar olvidando?), a Nohemy (nohe! Ojala te aya gustado este capitulo XD) y a Ginnyalis (algún día nos traeremos a Daniel a Venezuela, trankila n.n)

Claro, también me he dedicado a leer varios ff, así que les voy a recomendar algunos. (Música de noticias)

Si eres fan de la pareja H/hr y por algún motivo decidiste leerte mi fic, les recomiendo el de "Una Hermione para recordar" de Rakaomi y tambien "El plan perfecto".

Si no te interesa esa pareja y eres fiel a la pareja H/G léanse "un amor complicado" y el nuevo ff de mi querida amiga ginnyalis. (Se cierra la publicidad y se detiene la música de noticias)

Bien, ahora me paso a contestar reviews:

**Jamesandmolly y pardelocas:**

Holas! ¿Como estas? ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! La respuesta a tu pregunta, es si, ya me leí el sexto libro, pero yo no odio a Draco, me vas a odiar pero me uno a Ana, tambien opino que es el mejor, jejeje, aun tengo la esperanza que en el séptimo se vuelva bueno o algo así (animo ana!). La verdad es que me reído un rato leyendo tu nick de pardelocas, esta muy gracioso.

¡Claro que me encantaría ayudarte en tu ff! Cuando se me ocurra algo bueno yo te envío un correo, te lo aseguro ;). Bueno me despido, ojala te aya gustado este capitulo (yo me divertí escribiéndolo)

Chau, saludos!

**MaryGin:**

¡Amiga! Hace tiempo que no hablamos, ojala sigas leyendo mi ff, jejeje, bueno tranquila que me daré una vueltita por tu ff y te dejo un review eh? Bueno, ojala te vaya muy bien y sigas adelante escribiendo.

Chau, saludos!

**Kokory:**

Hola ¿Cómo estas? Que lastima que no te guste esta pareja, a mi antes ya no me gustaba, pero ya lo acepte y ahora si me gusta, jejeje, pero… ¡Que bien que te guste South Park! ¡¡¡Yo los adoro! Solo que aquí en Venezuela la dan muy tarde, pero eso no impide mi amor por Kenny, jijiji ¡es tan lindo! Y si la serie de floricienta es la que dan en Disney Channel, que malo eres al decir que sus converse son piratas, a mi me gustan, es más, me quiero comprar unos para navidad jejeje.

Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado mi ff y espero que sigas leyendo.

Chau, saludos!

**Akane2004:**

¡¡¡Akane! ¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu felicitación! Yo tambien quiero llegar a ser viejita y arrugadita y contarles muchas historias a mi nietos, jejejeje XD ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que dejaría mi fic? Eso nunca! Lo que pasa es que me demoro mucho en actualizar XD. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo.

Chau, saludos!

**Ginnyalis:**

Querida amiga fanática de Daniel! (Un momento, esa somos las dos XD) ya debes estar bailando porque al fin actualice, por cierto, más te vale a ti tambien actualizar tu ff por que si no me voy a molestar contigo n.n. ¡Es broma! Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo XD bueno, trankila ya te falta poco para salir de clases, y cuando lo hagas ¡ya no vas a tener excusa y vas a tener que actualizar! (risa malévola) Bueno, hablamos un días de estos ¿te parece?

Chau, saludos!

**Geisinha: **

¡Hola amiga brasilera! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Me alegra muchísimo que te encante mi ff y lo sigas leyendo (yo en tu lugar ya lo hubiera dejado) Es que no puedo creer que yo aya empezado un ff, ni pensaba que alguien iba a estar leyendo, pero bueno, parece que me equivoque ¿no?

Bueno un gran saludo a nuestro querido vecino Brasil.

Chau, saludos!

Tratare de actualizar antes de navidad, no se los aseguro, pero haré todo lo que este en mis manos para escribir lo más rápido posible, por que ya tengo la idea, solo tengo que ver como la redacto.

Hace unos días vi la película de Harry Potter, esta buenísima! Claro se comieron algunas escenas, pero las fanáticas de Daniel y Tom (si Nohemy no me olvide de ti n.n) quedaran muy satisfechas (suspiros).

Bueno me tengo que ir, sin antes decirles ¡**DEJEN REVIEWS! NO SEAN MALOS CONMIGO Y DENLE CLICK A UN BOTON MUY BELLO AHÍ ABAJO ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! ¡REVIEWS! **Es que me puse me triste al ver que solo cuatro personas dejaron su comentario del último capitulo, si dejan reviews prometo actualizar antes del 24, si no… me pondré muy triste.

Chau, saludos y acuérdense de sus comentarios.

Los quiere, Bellapaola


	10. CAmBiO dE PlAnEs

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y ya saben el resto…

¡Ya estamos en el capitulo diez! ¡Jamás pensé llegar tan lejos!

¡Disfrútenlo! n.n

Titulo: Séptimo año

Capitulo 10: CaMbIo dE PlAnEs

Estuvieron paseando un rato por las calles del Callejón Diago, claro que sus guardaespaldas los seguían a todos lados y no los dejaban solos ningún momento, así que no podían hablar acerca de nada que fuera de mucha "importancia" para el ministerio.

Decidieron separase, Ginny y Hermione querían ir a ver la nueva tienda de ropa y maquillaje que habían abierto, como a los chicos no les interesaba, decidieron ir por otro camino.

- "Seguro es para verle la carita al italiano" – le decía Ron a Harry, este último estaba totalmente deacuerdo con lo que decía el pelirrojo, pero el confiaba en Ginny, así que no había de que preocuparse (N/A ¡Ah menos mal! n.n)

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la librería y le pedimos al dueño dos ejemplares de _"El gran y mejorado monstruoso libro de monstruos"? _a Ginny se lo pidieron hace dos años atrás, es más grande y los dientes más afilados, después le decimos que nos equivocamos de lista.

- Me parece bien n.n ¡vamos!

Cuando llegaron a la librería y le pidieron dos ejemplares al vendedor, este los miro y les dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Me creen estupido? – Les preguntó el vendedor – ese libro lo dejaron de publicar hace un año, cuando una niñas llamadas Daniela Olivares y Ariana Tovar (N/A carita de inocente XD) casi pierden el brazo al tratar de abrirlo, y lo peor es que las niñas ¡eran _muggles!_ Se tardaron horas en curarle la mordedura y en borrarle la memoria, ¿realmente pensaron que iban a seguir publicando esa clase de libro? No, por supuesto que no, ¡USTEDES VINIERON FUE A MOLESTARME! ¡No son los primero adolescentes a los que se les ha ocurrido la brillante idea de venir a burlarse de mi! Ahora les pido que por favor ¡MARCHENSE! 'O.Ó Y no olviden recomendarnos n.n – dijo esto último en un tono amable y con una sonrisa

- O.O

- Ese hombre no tiene sentido del humor ¬.¬ – decía Ron

- Si ¬.¬ ¿ahora que hacemos?

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda de los gemelos a ver si compramos algunas cosas?

- Querrás decir, a curiosear y mirar un rato n.n

- Si bueno n.n ¡vamos!

- Antes de pasar por la tienda de los gemelos, se detuvieron en las vitrinas de la tienda de quidditch, ahí estaba en todo su esplendor _"La gran y mejorada Barredora 2006" _edición limitada (N/A: En uno de los libros los gemelos hablaban de sus viejas barredoras, pensé ¿Por qué no mejorarlas? n.n).

El más interesado en esto era Ron, empañaba el vidrio de lo cerca que estaba, en cambio Harry, por primera vez en su vida, no le interesaba tanto el quidditch, habían otros asuntos más importantes en que preocuparse, el quidditch quedaba de segundo plano. (N/A: ¡Ya esta madurando nuestro niño! Crecen tan rápido…) Luego de que Harry despegara a Ron de la vitrina, por el miedo a que esta se rompiera debido a que Ron no era del todo ligero y se estaba recargando completamente en ella; se fueron directamente a la tienda de los gemelos, para desgracia de Harry, estaba vez no había ningún cartel gracioso afuera de la tienda (N/A ¡que lastima u.u!). Entraron, y no fue ninguna sorpresa que esta se encontrara a reventar, como siempre…

- ¡Harry! ¡Nuestro patrocinador favorito! – dijo Fred al verlo entre la multitud - ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Fred, te vi hace unos días, no es para tanto n.n – decía Harry

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¡No todos los días viene el famoso Harry Potter a nuestra tienda! – decía George saliendo de la trastienda.

- ¡Claro a mi no me saluden! No hace falta – dijo Ron

- Ah – dijo Fred cuando noto que Ron estaba presente – Hola tonto ¬.¬ – dijo con poca importancia.

-Claro yo solo estoy pintado en la pared, solo soy una decoración más de la habitación adelante, ignórenme – decía Ron en un tono ofendido.

- Ron ¡no seas ridículo! ¿Realmente crees que tendríamos tan malos gustos para ponerte a ti en la pared? ¡Sería de muy mal gusto! Y además espantarías a los clientes y eso si que no nos conviene u.u, ¡gracias por venir pequeña! ¡No te olvides de recomendarnos! n.n – Decía George mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de dulces a una niña pequeña de aspecto asustadizo.

- ¡Que gracioso! ¬.¬

- La verdad duele Ronnie – dijo Fred

- Ron – dijo George adoptando un tono serio, lo cual era algo imposible en él – hace tiempo – decía tocándole el hombro asiendo como que se agachaba para hablarle, pero esto era completamente inútil, ya que Ron era de su mismo porte – que queríamos decirte algo u.u.

- Pero no sabíamos como lo ibas a tomar, es solo que – decía Fred

- No nos caes bien u.u – dijo George terminando la frase de su hermano

- ¡Que novedad! ¡Eso ya lo sabia! ¬.¬ - decía Ron con cara de enfado mientras agarraba unos caramelos muy extraños de diferentes colores que habían en un frasco.

- Oh claro, tu lo sabes todo, también sabrás que estas comiendo insectos de verdad acaramelados y que no están a la venta al público ¿verdad Ronnie? – dijo George

- ¡No me llames Ronni…! Oo – Ron no termino de decir su amenaza ya que había procesado lo que le había dicho su hermano y… salió corriendo directo al baño más cercano de la tienda.

- Jejejejejejejejejejejeje XD – se reían los gemelos y Harry

- No eran insectos de verdad ¿cierto? – decía Hermione que había entrado a la tienda con Ginny.

- ¡No claro que no! XD – dijo George

- ¡Me lo imagine! u.u ¡Ustedes siempre molestando al pobre de su hermano!

- ¡Vamos Hermione! No es para tanto…

- ¡Wow! ¡Que bien! Ya no hay tanta gente, al fin nos podemos tomar un descansito XD – decía Fred cuando dirigió su mirada hacía la parte de afuera del local – Oh no… O.O

De la nada, una multitud de gente, al parecer toda extranjera, entra a la tienda con unas ganas de ver y tocar todo.

- Veo que nuestro descansito se ha ido uU – dice Fred - ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿En que te puedo ayudar? n.n

- Hola – lo ve la chica castaña con cara de pocos amigos – mi nombre es Alicia.

- ¡Oh eres venezolana!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? OO

- Por tu acento XD – dice Fred

- Si, bueno…quisiera saber si tienes algo que sirva para darle una lección a un – pero de repente dirige sus castaños ojos a un chico pelinegro que se encontraba al lado de Fred. ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ES HARRY POTTER! – Gritó la chica muy emocionada - ¡CHICAS AQUÍ ESTA! ¡LO ENCONTRE!

Harry hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar, como en una selva rodeado por tigres salvajes que estuvieran apunto de devorarlo, que en esa tienda, de repente entre la multitud, la gran mayoría eran mujeres, empezó a gritar y correr hasta el lugar en que se encontraba Harry.

- ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ! – gritó Harry desesperado agarrando a Ginny de un brazo mientras corrían hacía la parte de afuera de la tienda.

Estuvieron un buen rato corriendo tratando de perder a la gran multitud de chicas venezolanas (N/A Sip, eran venezolanas n.n), pero después de esconderse en un par de tiendas, las habían perdido.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que chicas tan locas! OO – decía Ron - ¡Eres todo un casanova Harry!

- Ron, no moleste ¬.¬

- ¿Me das un autógrafo Harry? ¿Qué tal una foto? – decía Ron imitando la voz de la chica de la tienda.

- Ron Ó.Ó – decía Harry

- Hola – dijo una tímida voz a sus espaldas, para su gran sorpresa, era la misma chica que había empezado todo el alboroto.

- ¡Oh no! Si ella esta aquí quiere decir que las demás están por venir – dijo Hermione.

- No, no, no, no se vayan, solo quería disculparme – decía la chica llamada Alicia – por haber empezado todo esto, de verdad lo siento.

- Deberías ¬.¬ - dijo Ginny

- Ginny no seas tan dura, se esta disculpando – decía Harry

- ¿Ahora la defiendes? O.O

- No claro que no, es solo que… ¿para que me buscabas? – cambiaba Harry la conversación y dirigía su mirada a Alicia.

- ¡Es que en Venezuela te admiramos mucho! n.n – decía Alicia (N/A: Eso es muy cierto n.n)

- Así que son venezolanas… ¿y que hacen por aquí en Londres? – preguntaba Harry

- Oh es un paseo que organizó nuestra escuela, dos de nosotras se quedaran a estudiar en Hogwarts, o sea, las de mejores notas, lástima que no sea una de ellas – decía Alicia con tristeza

- Ah ok, pero aun no me has respondido mi pregunta ¿para que me buscabas?

- Si no es mucha molestia – decía mirando al suelo y con algo de vergüenza - ¿Me podría tomar una foto contigo? n.n

- Eh… - dijo Harry mirando a Ginny nervioso

- Tómatela u.u – dijo Ginny

- Esta bien, ¿tienes cámara?

- Si aquí – decía mientras mostraba una cámara digital muy chiquita con un logo hp. (N/A: ¡son las mejores!)

- ¿Qué es eso? O.o – preguntó Ron

- Es una cámara digital – dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- ¿ACASO SUFRES DE ABNESIA? Tengo padres muggle, recuerda

- ¡Oh cierto! n.n

- ¿No las puedes tomar? – preguntaba Alicia a Hermione

- ¡Claro! – dijo Hermione, agarrando la cámara digital hp - ¡Listo! – dijo Hermione cuando ya había tomado la foto.

- ¿Me puedo tomar una contigo? – preguntó tímidamente Alicia a… ¿Ron? OO

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? OO

- Es que eres muy lindo y me encantan los pelirrojos n.n – dijo Alicia sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

- ¡Ese levante Ron! ¿Y ahora quien es el casanova? n.n – decía Harry para molestarlo (N/A: Es una frase que decimos mucho en Venezuela cuando uno gusta de otra persona)

- Potter ¬.¬

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó una vez más Alicia

- Esta bien n.n

Después de que se tomo la dichosa foto con Ron, y bueno, un montón más con los chicos juntos e inclusive con las chicas, claro Ginny lo hizo a regañadientes ya que al parecer no le caía muy bien la venezolana que digamos, Alicia se despidió de todos muy satisfecha y con la memoria de la cámara hp completamente llena.

- ¡Que chica tan agradable! – decía Hermione

- Si tú lo dices ¬.¬ - dijo Ginny

- Será mejor que nos vayamos n.n – dijo Harry

- Si, ya me dio hambre –decía Ron

- Ron, si tú no tuvieras hambre, ya nos hubiéramos preocupado – dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬.¬

- ¡Te la pasas pensando en comida Ron!

- Eso no es cierto, también pienso otras cosas, además ya estaría gordo si solo comiera y comiera.

- Ron tu ya estas gordo XD – dijo Ginny

- No, Ron no esta gordo, solo que su metabolismo trabaja muy rápido.

- ¿Metabo que? – preguntaba Ron

- ¡Metabolismo Ron! Mejor no te explico que es eso, me tardaría mucho – decía Hermione

- ¿Me estas diciendo lento?

- ¡Hasta que al fin lo captaste! – dijo Ginny

- ¡Cállate Ginny Estoy hablando con Hermione, ¿Me estas diciendo lento?

- Pues… - decía Hermione

- Oigan – dijo Harry llamando la atención de todos y salvando a Hermione de responder - ¿Dónde están los hombres esos que se suponía que tenían que seguirnos y cuidarnos?

- Buena pregunta – dijo Ginny

De repente salen dos hombres con chaqueta larga, sombrero y lentes negros saliendo de la heladería con ¿dos conos?

OO – esa era la cara de todos al ver que sus guardaespaldas salían de la tienda de helados

- ¿Qué? – pregunto uno de ellos

- No se suponen que ¿deberían cuidarnos? – dijo Ron

- Si – dijo uno mientras empezaba a comerse su helado

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que hacían? ¿En donde estaban cuando la multitud de chicas venezolanas empezó a perseguirnos?

- Comprando helados

- Y… ¿el ministerio les permite eso? – pregunto Hermione

- Que ¿comer helados?

- ¡No! Dejarnos solos

- No claro que no, ¿pero no dijeron ustedes que querían un poco de privacidad?

- Si – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, ahí lo tienen, se las dimos ¿contentos?

- Mejor nos vamos ¬.¬ – dijo Hermione, ya que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo discutir con esos sujetos.

Los días pasaron a una velocidad alarmante, tanto así que ya era la mañana en la que partirían a la estación King Cross para ir a Hogwarts. Esa mañana no fue tan estresante como las había sido años anteriores, volverían a viajar en los autos del ministerio, el trío claro esta, podían aparecerse así sin ningún problema, pero Ginny no, ya que no tenía la mayoría de edad, Harry se había ofrecido a llevar a Ginny en un _taxi _para que Hermione y Ron solamente se aparecieran, pero Ron, al imaginar la sola idea de que Harry estuviera solo con su hermana en un _taxi (N/A_ jejeje XD), prefirió levantarse más temprano e ir junto a ellos en uno de esos autos del ministerio. Esta vez, su madre no los pudo acompañar, ya que en la tarde se efectuaría un importante almuerzo con los miembros de la orden del fénix y no había ni empezado.

Cuando cruzaron la pared del ande nueve y tres cuartos, se dieron cuenta que había menos gente que los años anteriores, seguro era por el ataque sucedido a final del año.

- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos – dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron por el brazo

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? OO – preguntaba Ron preocupado

- Ron, somos prefectos ¿recuerdas? U.U, tenemos que ir un rato al área de prefectos – le explicaba Hermione

- Cierto n.n – decía Ron que se había acordado de que era prefecto en ese momento

- Bueno, adiós, los vemos luego – decía Hermione mientras jalaba de una forma exagerada a Ron por la manga de la camisa _muggle _que cargaba y se alejaba de sus amigos.

- Ginny, hay que juntar a ese par como sea y pronto – decía Harry, ya que sentía un poco de lástima por la manera en que arrastraba Hermione a Ron.

- Algo me dice que no tendremos que intervenir en eso – decía Ginny

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

- Tengo un presentimiento

- ¿Presentimiento? Será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos de una vez, creo que estas enferma.

- Jaja, que gracioso ¬.¬ al final verás que tengo razón, mejor vamos.

Entraron en el tren, esta vez a Harry le costo más trabajo ya que tenía que ayudar a Ginny cargar con su equipaje, y como era una chica, pesaba el doble que el de su baúl, la única ventaja era que como ya no había tanta gente de lo habitual, se les hizo fácil encontrar un vagón vació, después de que colocaron los baúles donde iban y se instalaron, se pudieron sentar, en ese momento el tren empezó a avanzar muy lentamente, luego agarro más velocidad, ya se podían observar los verdes paisajes a través de las ventanas, era un día realmente hermoso.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – decía Ginny

- ¿Qué? – preguntaba Harry

- ¡Al fin estamos solos! XD – decía mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Harry de un golpe.

- Cierto – al parecer Harry no se había percatado de esto y empezó a observar a ambos lados su cabeza para ver si esto era cierto.

- A si que… - empezó a acercase a Harry lentamente, pero sin previo aviso tocaron la puerta del vagón en el que se encontraban (N/A: Risa maléfica de fondo muajajaaa)

- ¿Quién es? ¬.¬ - preguntó Ginny

- Hola – aparecieron dos chicas con un acento diferente - ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? n.n – Harry cuando las observo, se dio cuenta que eran esas dos muchachas que habían conocido en el callejón Diago, eran Nohemy y su prima Paola.

Ginny estaba tan enojada en ese momento que, si las miradas mataran, las dos chicas ya estarían tiradas en el piso boca arriba.

- ¿Acaso no pueden ir a otro vagón? ¬.¬ – preguntó Ginny groseramente

- Es que, los demás vagones se llenaron – dijo Nohemy

- Pero si no nos quieren aquí, nos sentaremos en el pasillo T.T – dijo Paola tristemente al ver que la pelirroja no quería que se sentaran con ellos.

- No, pueden sentarse con nosotros, no hay problema n.n ¿verdad Ginny? – dijo Harry

- Eh… - Harry le dirigió una mirada significativa la cual indicaba que si decía que no, él se enojaría - Claro que no, siéntense… - dijo Ginny

- ¡Gracias! – dijeron las chicas

Cuando las dos chicas se instalaron en el vagón y dejaron sus maletas donde debían, se sentaron.

- Ginny, ¿podrías bajarte? Es que ya no siento mis piernas TT.TT

- Esta bien – dijo Ginny sin muchas ganas, ya que se encontraba bastante cómoda - ¿Podrían repetir sus nombres?

- Claro, mi nombre es Paola – decía la chica castaña con flequillo - y esta chica que esta al lado mío y que parece modelo es mi prima Nohemy.

- ¡Que linda presentación Paola! ¬.¬

- Si… aburrida, en vez de estar modelando, vas a clases…

- ¡Por que modelar no es tan importante como los estudios!

- Bueno, si tú lo dices – dijo Paola poco convencida.

- Y… ¿Vienen de Venezuela?

- ¡Si! Es un país muy bello (N/A: Mi frase favorita) y sus playas son las mejores del mundo – explicaba Paola

- Si, eso eh oído – decía la pelirroja que ya se le había pasado el enojo y empezaba caerle bien la castaña.

- ¿Qué fue la que los atrajo de Londres? – preguntó Harry

- Siempre quisimos venir a Londres, cada vez que veíamos en la tele alguna noticia de Londres, siempre decíamos: "algún día iremos"

- Cierto – decía la morena – Una pregunta ¿Ustedes son novios?

- Si – dijo Ginny muy orgullosa

- ¡Felicidades! – decía Paola

- Gracias n.n

- ¡Wow Ginny que suerte tienes! Aunque aquí en Hogwarts los chicos no están nada mal – decía Paola

- Ay Paola, que raro, tu pensando en chicos ¬.¬ - decía Nohemy

- Jijijijiji XD

- ¿En que casa están? – preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema, no quería que le pidieran su opinión en "_conversaciones de chicas"_

- Bueno, ya nos hicieron la selección, la directora McGonagall fue a el hotel donde estábamos con el sombrero y bueno… Paola esta en Griffindor

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Ahí es donde estamos nosotros! – decía Ginny, definitivamente ya le caía muy bien la castaña.

- ¡Gracias! n.n

- Y yo estoy es Slytherin – dijo Nohemy como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

- ¿En serio? OO – preguntó Harry

- Si… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta esa casa.

- Ah, okey, si tu lo dices – dijo Ginny

- Pues si ¬.¬ – dijo Nohemy mirando feo a la pelirroja

- ¡Chicas no peleen! – dijo Harry, conocía tan bien a la pelirroja, sobretodo cuando se empezaba a enojar.

- Si, esta bien – dijo Ginny

Después la conversación volvió a ser normal y sin peleas, estaba todo muy entretenido, bueno todas estaban pasándola bien excepto Harry, que se estaba aburriendo bastante, no supo como, no se durmió, pero el creía que la causa era que Ginny le daba un pisotón cada vez que este estaba apunto de quedar dormido, eso lo despertaba aparte de darle algo que hacer, sobarse el pie un buen rato.

Cuando Harry lo creía todo perdido y que iba a morir de aburrimiento, incluso el comprar dulces del carrito no lo había animado. Estaba desesperado, hasta que, llego su salvación. Ron y Hermione habían aparecido en la puerta.

- ¡Amigos! XD – dijo Harry con la misma mirada que tiene un niño la mañana de navidad antes de abrir sus regalos.

- ¡Hola! – dijo Ron - ¡Miren quien esta aquí! ¡Las venezolanas!

- ¿Me las podrían presentar? – preguntó Hermione

- ¡Claro! Ella es Paola – dijo Harry señalando a la castaña con flequillos – y ella es Nohemy – decía señalando a la morena de cabello largo – Paola, Nohemy ella es Hermione.

- ¡Mucho gusto! n.n – dijo Hermione mientras estrechaba las manos de ambas chicas

- Igualmente – dijo Nohemy

Mientras Ron se sentaba al lado de Harry, este estaba abriendo una rana de chocolate, cuando le iba a dar su primer mordisco, vino Ron y se la quito de las manos comiéndosela de una sola vez, Harry hizo un sonido seco con los dientes de que iba a morder cuando se percato después de que el pelirrojo se había llevado su rana.

- ¡Hey! Esa era mía T.T – decía Harry con cara de un niño después de haber abierto sus regalos de navidad y descubrir que lo que le trajeron no era lo él quería. (N/A: Nos pasa a todos T.T, yo pedí un Daniel, ojala me lo traigan XD)

- Tiempo pasado – decía Ron con la boca abierta, muy desagradable para la vista de los otros.

- ¡Ron, no hagas eso, das asco! – decía Hermione

- Que lástima – decía Ron con poca importancia mientras abría otra rana de chocolate que Harry había comprado.

Después de un rato, Harry ya no estaba tan aburrido, ya que al fin había llegado Ron y podía hablar de algo más interesante, pero lo que le divirtió mucho fue ver como intentaban las venezolanas enseñarles a Ginny y a Hermione un poco de español.

-_ "Erres una chama muy chévere" – _decía Ginny con mucha dificultad – ¿No se decía chava? En un programa lo escuche

- Si también, pero se dice en México u.u – explicaba Nohemy

- Ahora te toca a ti Hermione n.n – decía Paola

- "_Ese pana es muy chimbo" – _dijo Hermione a la perfección

- ¡Lo dijiste muy bien! n.n – la felicitaba Paola

- Gracias

- ¿_Pana, Chimboo_? OO – preguntaba Ron - ¿Qué es eso?

- Significa amigo y aburrido – explico Nohemy

Ya habían pasado varias horas y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, lo único bueno es que este año no había lluvia, todo parecía muy normal.

- Tengo hambre ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntaba Ron

- No – respondía Hermione

- ¿Ya _merito_ llegamos? – preguntaba Ron

- ¿_Merito_? – pregunta Harry

- Si, Paola dijo que en mexicano significaba pronto – le explicaba Ron a Harry - ¿Verdad Paola?

- Aja – decía Paola sin prestarle mucha atención ya que estaba leyendo una revista donde en la portada aparecía una chica al lado de un cantante muy famoso - ¡Esa Ana esta loca! – murmuraba

- OO – cara de todos, ya que Nohemy si la conocía pero estaba dormida y esta murmuraba en sueños cosas que no se entendían, algo así como "drammmmtututuu" y nombre de personas y… hasta frases "Mike ¿en donde estas, te eche de menos" pero como lo decía en español, nadie la entendía, solo Paola.

- ¿Ya merito llegamos? T.T – volvió a preguntar Ron

- No – respondió Hermione

- ¿Ya _mero_ llegamos?

- No

- ¿Ya _mero_?

- No

- ¿Ya merito?

- No – Hermione ya empezaba a enfadarse

- ¿YA _merito?_

_- _¡NO! – dijo Hermione subiendo el tono de voz.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Ron volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Ya merito llegamos?

Esta vez Hermione no respondió

- pregunté ¿Ya merito llegamos? O.O – decía Ron como si Hermione no había escuchado - ¿YA MERITO? – dijo gritando

- ¡COÑO RON, NO, NO HEMOS LLEGADO! ¡DEJA DE JODER! ¡ME TIENES HARTA! ¡HACE RATO QUE PREGUNTAS LO MISMO Y TE RESPONDO IGUAL! ¡¿POR QUE TE EMPEÑAS EN MOLESTARME UNICAMENTE A MI! ¡¿QUE TE PASA! ¡HAZME EL FAVOR Y CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! – dijo Hermione gritando, de tal manera que hizo que Nohemy se despertara asustada por el grito.

- ¡¿Qué! ¡¿Qué paso! ¡¿Un ataque o algo! – decía Nohemy toda asustada cuando se despertaba y hablando español

- No Nohemy, cálmate ¬.¬ - decía Paola

- Hermione ¿Qué modales son esos? – Decía Ron imitando la voz de su madre - ¿De donde aprendes ese vocabulario jovencita u.u?

- Ron, no me provoques ¬.¬ - le decía Hermione amenazadoramente.

- Esta bien, esta bien n.n – decía Ron mientas veía por la ventana - ¡Miren! ¡Ya llegamos! XD

- ¬.¬ - cara de Hermione

El tren empezó a detener su marcha lentamente hasta que se detuvo completamente, los alumnos empezaron a bajar, pero todos observaban el castillo con una mirada diferente, Dumbledore se había ido y nada sería como antes.

------ En el gran comedor--------

Todos ya estaban sentados en el gran comedor, muchos de ellos estaban contentos de volver a verse, ya que uno en dos meses cambiaba mucho, la mayoría hablaba de la farándula, que había hecho en el verano o de sus nuevos cortes de cabello. Nohemy se despidió de los muchachos ya que ella se tenía que sentar en la mesa Slytherin, pero no había sido tan malo, empezó a hablar con otro chico nuevo llamado Fernando, al parecer era mexicano.

Harry se dio cuenta que ese año habían muchos alumnos nuevos, la mayoría de origen latino y unos cuantos españoles. En la mesa de los profesores, se veía sentado a Hagrid, solamente que no llevaba ese brillo en sus ojos azabaches característico de el, aun no lo había superado. Ahí estaban todos los profesores que Harry recordaba (N/A Que él recordaba, porque yo no, por eso no coloque los nombre XD) pero se sorprendió al ver el puesto vacío del profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, que debía ocupar Lupin este año… Bueno, ya llegaría. Harry, pensado que se veía bastante ridículo el estar ahí parado en medio del gran comedor, tomo asiento al lado de Ginny y Paola, pero esta última estaba más entretenida hablando con Nick, el chico rubio que habían conocido en la prueba de aparición (N/A No se han olvidado de mi nick verdad? Si es así léanse otra vez el capitulo 5).

- Tengo hambre – oyó Harry decir al pelirrojo que se había sentado frente a el.

- Ya lo sabemos XD – decía Hermione, que al parecer estaba de mejor humor.

- ¿Y eso que estas tan contenta? O.O - preguntó el pelirrojo

- ¿Quieres que me enoje? ¬.¬ - preguntó Hermione

- No claro que no XD

- Ah, yo pensaba n.n

- ¡Harry! – se oyó una voz detrás de ellos

- ¡Hola Luna! XD – dijo Harry, mientras Luna echaba a Paola a un lado para hacerse espacio, haciendo que Paola cayera encima del pobre de Nick.

- ¬.¬ Eh…- decía mirando feo Paola a Luna esperando una disculpa.

- ¡Hola nueva, bueno Harry, ahora hablando contigo – decía sin darle mucha importancia a Paola, la cual la miraba con cara de "pocos amigos".

- Y… ¿Cómo pasaste tu verano? – preguntó Harry

- Bien, pero hubiera sido excelente si los manimonos (N/A Lo acabo de inventar, así que no se pongan a buscar en los libros n.n) no me hubieran estado molestando todo el verano.

- ¿Manimonos? Oo – preguntaba la pelirroja metiéndose en la conversación

- ¡Si manimonos! ¿No saben que son?

- No OO – dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny

- ¡Pobres! Son unos pequeños monitos invisibles con olor a maní que se te pegan a tu ropa y te dan un ambiente de mala suerte a donde quiera que vayas, ¡en este momento puedes tener uno y ni cuenta se han dado! Es que la gente es tan ignorante, por eso mi padre va a publicarlo en su próximo número _"Qué son los manimonos y como prevenirlos"_

- Interesante – decía Harry sin creer media palabra de lo que decía Luna

- Si ¿verdad? Bueno, me tengo que ir, ya vienen los pequeños, ¡son tan adorables! – decía mientras se iba saltando a su mesa.

- A si que manimonos… ¡que tontería! – decía Ginny

- Que chica tan extraña ¬.¬ - decía Paola, aun estaba molesta por lo sucedido

- Cuando la conoces puede ser simpática – decía Harry tratando de defenderla.

- Es cierto, pero eso no le quita las tonterías que inventa – decía Ginny

- Jejejeje XD – se reía Harry

De repente las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, dejando a la vista unos pequeños niños muy tímidos y como dijo Luna "adorables".

- Es triste pensar que este será uno de los pocos años y último en los que los veamos – decía Hermione con nostalgia.

- Si – dijo Harry al percatarse de ese pequeñito detalle que había olvidado.

El sombrero seleccionador empezó con su inolvidable canción (N/A olvídense que voy a estar escribiendo una canción inventada de las cuatro casas, imagínensela y ya XD) La gente aplaudió después de que oyeron la inolvidable canción del sombrero.

- ¡Que bonita canción, me ha llegado al corazón! – Decía Ron sarcásticamente – Tengo hambre, apúrense…

Adams, Mari – dijo la potente voz de la directora

- ¡Ah! ¿Con que así seleccionaban a los niños? – decía Paola sorprendida – A nosotros no solo habían dos casas, el director nos veía, si le caíamos bien, nos mandaba a la casa con vista al mar, y si le caíamos mal, nos mandaba a la casa con vista al gallinero – explicaba Paola a Ginny - ¡Yo también quería una selección como esa T.T! No es justo TT.TT

Zapata, Orlando – dijo la directora al último muchacho de la larga fila.

- ¿Por qué se mueve tan lento ese mocoso? ¡Que se apure! ¡No tenemos todo el día! ¬.¬ - decía Ron susurrando desesperado.

¡Slytherin! – grito el sombrero seleccionador, la mesa de slytherin aplaudió sin muchas ganas, ya que el hambre les había quitado el animo.

- Bien, ya terminada la selección, ¡empecemos a comer! n.n – dijo la nueva directora y agitando la varita aparecieron los platos llenos de comida (N/A: que rico… :P).

- O.O ¿La directora se encontrara bien? Nunca la había visto de esa manera.

- ¿Creog queg sig pogque log pregungtasg? – le decía Ron con toda la boca llena de pollo

- Ron, que desagradable ¬.¬ - le decía Hermione

- Así que ¿esto es lo que comen? O.O – preguntaba Paola

- Si, ¿hay algún problema? – le dijo Ginny

- No ninguno n.n es que todo se ve muy sabroso

Después de un rato, cuando ya habían acabado los postres o mejor dicho, Ron había acabado con la mayoría de los postres, los platos desaparecieron y la directora se paro de su asiento.

- ¡Hey! Aun no terminaba con mi helado TT.TT – decía Ron

- ¡Cállate! Ya va hablar – le dijo Ginny

- Buenas noches a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado su comida, como ya deben saberlo, yo soy la directora McGonagall, este año será un poco diferente, ya que hemos invitado a alumnos de diferentes países, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el objetivo de esto es aprender de nuevas culturas y por supuesto, establecer amistades con ellos, también quería recordarles que el bosque prohibido esta prohibido y…

- Que interesante – decía Hermione

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué el bosque prohibido este prohibido? Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos – decía Ron

- No tonto u.u lo de invitar a estudiar estudiantes extranjeros, es interesante…

- … y también ahí están anotados los horarios de salidas, bien, a algunos de ustedes se les informo que su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras sería el profesor Remus Lupin – dijo haciendo una pequeña pausa.

- Eh! XD por cierto ¿en donde esta? – preguntaba Harry mirando a todos lados

- Pero debido a razones de peso, el no podrá acompañarnos este año…

- ¿QUÉ? O.O – dijeron a la vez Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

- Se les agradece no gritar – dijo la directora mirando a los alumnos que había causado ese grito – bueno, continuando, su nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras debe de estar por llegar…

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor de golpe, de la oscuridad, apareció un hombre más o menos de estatura mediana, llevaba una capa con gorro lo que impedía que se le viera el rostro. Miraba al suelo y caminaba rápidamente hacía la directora.

- Al menos tiene ambas manos completas – decía Hermione cuando pasaba por su lado, ya que era la única parte del cuerpo que se veía.

- Y ahí esta… - dijo la directora algo molesta por su entrad – su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras, su nombre es A…

Chachachan… oh! ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor de DCLAO? Este capitulo esta bastante largo, y como yo escribo capítulos cortitos, deben estar aburridos así que ¡DESPIERTEN! ¡1, 2,3 ARRIBA! ¡1, 2,3 HEY DERECHA! Ay que loca soy, ya me empecé a cantar floricienta XD sinceramente, esa mujer es más indecisa, en vez de irse con el conde, nos hace todo un drama… bueno, bueno, bueno, ya hablemos del capitulo XD, como se darán cuenta, me metí en la historia, no lo tenía pensado pero… y también metí a una tal nohemy, esa chica dará mucho de que hablar en los próximos capítulos, pensé llamar a este capitulo Venezolanas al poder, pero no, sonaba muy raro ¿no? Al tal profercito, lo veremos en el otro capitulo XD les va a encantar! Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Y que paso con esa dichosa llave que abre al dichoso cofre? No crean que me he olvidado nononono, eso será más adelante, ¿Y que paso con lo Horcruxes? ¿Es que acaso se te olvido de que se trata la historia? No, eso tampoco, de eso hablaremos el próximo capitulo ok? En este capitulo también le hice propaganda a la cámara hp (y no gano nada de ganancias con eso, pero bueno n.n) es una buena cámara, yo tengo una, si en navidad van a comprarse una, que sea hp.

En un comentario me dijeron que mi fic estaba muy cursi, pero yo creo que no, yo diría que esta un poco más romántico, pero cursi jamás 'O.Ó! Bueno, aclarado ese punto, me encanta que este ff les parezca gracioso, jijiji, eso me pone de muy buen humor, me voy a pasar a contestar los rewievs.

**Alicia:**

Cuando ya había pensado que tenía mi puestito asegurado de la persona más loca del mundo, vienes tu y me lo arrebata, jejeje, amiga loca ¿Cómo has estado? Creo que no es necesario preguntarlo ya que todos los días hablamos XD, que lastima que no te guste este ff todo romántico, lamento decírtelo, pero hay más escenas como esa, así que prepárate (risa malévola) ¿pero que tiene de malo escribir ff románticos? Son muy bonitos XD, bueno, bueno, hablando de otra cosa, claro que me encantaría ayudarte en tu ff, pero eso sí, más te vale continuarlo… por que si no, me voy a enojar contigo :P, y si mejor busca una de esas pastas detanles que son bien grandes y gordas (la vas a necesitar, y mucho, mejor cómprate dos) y un buen cepillo de dientes XD, me bueno, chau, saluditos!

Pd: ¿Qué la magia te acompañe? Eso si que suena cursi! Mi ff será romántico pero no cursi ¿ok? Chau

Pd2: ¡Feliz navidad!

PD3: ¡Feliz año nuevo!

PD: quiero un Daniel , bueno, bueno, chau, ¡¡¡nos vemos!

**Abby:**

Hola abby! Que bueno que estes siguiendo esta locura mia xD ya estaba algo desanimada porque nadie en esta página estaba leyendo, pero con tu comentario ya me has subido mucho el autoestima, ya tengo listo el otro capitulo, cuando pueda lo bajo, te vas a margarita? Que rico! Yo fui el año pasado y me quede con ganas de ir otra vez, tu sabes, la playa, el sol, la arena, los muchachos… bueno, mejor no digo más. Lástima que yo me tenga que quedar aquí en Barquisimeto, debido a que estoy enfermita y me mandaron reposo (Snif, snif, snif) mejor para ustedes! Así escribo más y actualizo más rápido, jejejeje, bueno, me alegra muchísimo que te aya gustado mi ff y que te parezca muy divertido, eso quiere decir que he logrado mi objetivo, hacerlos reír XD bueno ya me tengo que ir, una amiga esta haciendo un ff del mike shinoa (un cantante de linkin park) y quiere que me lo lea, si te gusta el grupo te lo puedo mandar XD, bueno chau, saluditos y disfruta bastante de la playa XD.

**GinnyPotter77**

Hola! Estoy muy bien gracias ¿y tu, si es muy romántico, una amigas mías dicen que es muy cursi, pero no lo puedo evitar XD auque claro también quiero que sea un ff de humor XD, eres de chile? Yo soy mitad chilena! Jijijiji, hace como tres años fui para aya, es un país muy bello, y claro, tengo harta familia viviendo por aya, lo extraño muchísimo  pero pronto nos veremos, bueno me tengo que ir, ojala sigas leyendo la loquera que estoy inventando, chau, saludos!

Alkas:

Hola ¿Cómo estas? Que bueno que sigas leyendo mi ff, ya lo había dicho antes, soy del estado Lara, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, disfruta de las vaciones!

Bueno, falta poco para navidad! ¿Qué pidieron? Si ya se, estamos algo "brandes" para eso, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo niños, yo pedí un Daniel XD tengo fe en que me lo van a traer XD.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a… TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTE FF Y ME DEJAN SU LINDO COMENTARIO, es que como estamos en Navidad, sería muy egoísta de mi parte dedicárselo a personas en específico u.u

Jijijiji, solo espero que pasen unas bonitas fiestas con toda su familia y con aquellas personas que quieran mucho, ya que lo más importante en este mundo es la familia y a los amigos que queremos XD Disfruten mucho, pero eso si, no coman demasiado, porque en Enero van a lamentarlo y van a decir "Estoy tan gorda, la ropa no me queda ¿Por qué habré comido tanto en vacaciones?" así que coman con precaución para no lamentarse después.

Ahora sí, los dejo (Lectores: Ya era hora ¬.¬) ya deben estar aburridos de mí, así que les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas y que les regalen muchas cosas n.n

¡ADIOS PASENLA BONITO!

Los quiere, Bellapaola.

PD: No se cuando vaya a publicar, ya que me voy a Caracas el 21 a pasar las navidades por aya, pero haré todo lo posible para que sea antes del 31, si? Sean pacientes porfa! Miren que les escribí 12 páginas en menos de una semana XD ténganme un poquito de paciencia, chau. XD.


	11. EL NuEVo pRofEsOr

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenece a J.K.Rowling, (Para mi desgracia u.u si a mi se me hubiera ocurrido antes, ya sería rica y no escribiría ff XD), excepto los nombres locos que aparecen por ahí y que no aparecen en los libros, esos si son creación mía XD

Bueno, basta de charlas, se que les aburren mis capítulos cortos y fastidiosos, pero me da igual, lean, chau, nos vemos al final del capitulo…

En el capitulo anterior (uy, esto ya esta como las series O.o)

- Pero debido a razones de peso, el no podrá acompañarnos este año…

- ¿QUÉ? O.O – dijeron a la vez Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor de golpe, de la oscuridad, apareció un hombre más o menos de estatura mediana, llevaba una capa con gorro lo que impedía que se le viera el rostro. Miraba al suelo y caminaba rápidamente hacía la directora.

- Y ahí esta… - dijo la directora algo molesta por su entrad – su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras, su nombre es A…

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 11: EL NuEVo pRofEsOr

- Y ahí esta, su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras, su nombre es A…

- Profesora – dijo el hombre bajo la capa con una bella voz - ¿le molestaría si yo me presentara? XD

- No claro que no adelante ¬.¬ - dijo la directora, pero por la cara que había puesto, para ella había sido una falta de respeto por parte del nuevo profesor.

- ¡Gracias! n.n – dijo volteándose hacía los alumnos – Mi nombre es Alexander – decía al instante en que se saco la capucha y dejaba a la vista el rostro de un bello joven de unos veintitantos, ojos café claros con un brillo especial, una sonrisa muy galán, el cabello lo tenía negro con rulos, en fin, era un muchacho muy guapo, quizás demasiado guapo como para enseñar en Hogwarts (N/A: Imagínense a David Bisbal con cabello negro XD) – y seré su nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras, y espero no ser el último – decía mientras se dirigía a la mesa de profesores y se sentaba con elegancia y sonriendo, observando a los estudiantes.

- Eh… bien, como les iba diciendo antes de que llegara su nuevo profesor – dijo la directora en un tono que dejaba claro que estaba muy molesta con la presentación de Alexander – Esta prohibido deambular por el castillo a altas horas de la noche y…

- Ese muchacho no inspira confianza ¬.¬ - decía Ron mirando con los ojos casi cerrados a su nuevo profesor.

- Profesor Ron, no muchacho, pero… ¿De que hablas? Si se ve muy simpático… digo, se ve que tiene mucha confianza y que ha hecho bien sus estudios de pedagogía y… - decía Hermione mientras se quedaba algo embobada mirando al profesor, y no era la única, ya que la mayoría de la mujeres que estaban presentes en el gran comedor no estaban haciendo el menor caso a lo que decía la directora y observaban a Alexander.

- Si claro, es que a Ron no le gusta ningún tipo que Hermione vea con lindos ojos XD – decía Harry, lo que provocó que Ron le diera un buen pisotón.

- Oh lo lamento – dijo Ron con cara de lo contrario.

- Si como no ¬.¬ - decía Harry sobandose por segunda vez en el día su pie.

- Lamento que mi hermana también lo este mirando

Harry volteó su cabeza, y comprobó lo que el pelirrojo estaba diciendo, Ginny no solo estaba mirando a Alexander, también cargaba la boca abierta.

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Harry indignado

- ¿Qué? ¬.¬

- Después yo soy el celoso ¿verdad? ¬.¬

Harry no debió decir eso, ya que Ginny volvió a pisar al pobre de Harry en el mismo pie en el que lo había pisado su hermano, logrando así que su pie realmente le doliera como nunca antes.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué todos, el día de hoy, me han tenido que pisar? TT.TT

- Ay no te quejes ¬.¬ – le decía Ginny

- Nadie me quiere TT.TT – decía Harry muy triste

-Que graciosos son todos ustedes XD-dice Paola riéndose por las loqueras que hacían ellos.

-Ehh… Que mal que hayas tenido que ver esto-dice Hermione avergonzada por el comportamiento de ellos ante la nueva.

-No, no te preocupes, en mi colegio es peor así que estoy acostumbrada n.n-dice Paola a la vez que todos en las mesas contiguas se levantaban para ir a sus habitaciones.

- ¿Qué ya nos vamos? O.O – preguntaba Harry

- Si… ¿O es que acaso querías quedarte aquí? – le pregunta Ron

- No, claro que no, es solo que me duele el pie al caminar – decía mientras se seguía sobando – Además esto es por tu culpa Ron ¬.¬ - decía mientras lo señalaba – y tu ¿A dónde vas? También eres culpable u.u – le decía a la pelirroja

- Esta bien, disculpa – le decía Ginny - ¿Quieres que te ayude a caminar? (N/A: ¡No! ¡Tu no! ¡Yo te ayudo! ¡Aquí! XD)

- No estaría mal n.n (N/A: creo que no me escucho :'( )

Todos los estuantes estaban saliendo del gran comedor hacia sus dormitorios.

- Ron, ¿no deberías estar ayudando a Hermione con los alumnos de primero?

- Ehmm… creo que sí, por eso me escondí XD, ella se las puede arreglar muy bien sin mi – decía Ron con cara de inocente.

- ¡PAOLA! ¡HARRY! ¡RON! y… ay ¿Cómo se llama? ¡PELIRROJA! – gritaba una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¬.¬ -mirada de Ginny al ver que Nohemy no recordaba su nombre.

- Nohemy chacha loca – dijo Paola en español y se dio cuenta de que nadie la entendía – Upss, cierto, español no, ¡No grites así! ¡No estamos en Venezuela! – dijo Paola en ingles.

- Sorry, es que te me ibas a ir XD – decía Nohemy – Quería presentarles a mi nuevo amigo – decía mientras jalaba de la túnica a un muchacho de la misma edad de ella, de ojos azules, cabello castaño y la boca tapada por una bufanda – su nombre es Fernando y es de México ¡También esta en Slytherin! n.n

- Gusto en conocerte – decía Paola extendiéndole la mano.

- Igrrrr – dijo Fernando

- ¿Qué?

- Igual XD – decía Fernando quitándose la bufanda – Es que hace mucho frío, no estoy acostumbrado.

- Pero si apenas estamos en septiembre O.O no hemos llegado ni siquiera a diciembre – decía Ron

- Es que en México somos muy friolentos XD

- Ah, esta bien – dijo Ron

- Mucho gusto Fernando, soy Harry, te daría la mano pero lo más probable es que me caería – decía Harry ya que estaba tratando de no apoyar su pie pisoteado – ella es Ginny.

- Mucho gusto pelirroja – dijo Fernando

- Por favor, dime Ginny, odio cuando me dicen pelirroja – decía Ginny que estaba haciendo equilibrio para no caerse junto con Harry, ya que este pesaba mucho.

- Lo siento n.n – dijo Fernando

- ¿Se puede saber que hacen hablando en los pasillos cuando deberían de estar en sus habitaciones? – dijo una voz entre la sombras, era el profesor Alexander, no lo había dicho gritando, pero si en un tono que asustaría a cualquiera, y esto asusto a Ginny, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera… llevándose a Harry con ella.

- ¡AH! – grito Ginny antes de caer.

- ¿Qué esperan? ¡AH SUS HABITACIONES! – dijo gritando esto último.

- Esta bien… - decía Nohemy que había estado en un pequeño estado de shock al ver el hermoso rostro del profesor - ¡Buena Noches muchachos!

- Adiós – dijo Ron – Mmm… Harry, te espero en la sala común, Hermione me va a matar si no voy – decía mientras salía corriendo.

- Ginny, yo te quiero mucho y todo pero ¿podría pararte? Estas pesadita – decía Harry con dificultad ya que Ginny estaba encima de él

- Señor Potter – dijo Alexander – Un placer en conocerlo – decía mientras le estrechaba la mano cuando ya se había parado – La directora McGonagall me mandó a que le diera esto – decía mientras le daba un sobre – Será mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones, no son horas para pasear por ahí – dijo en un tono amable y regalándole una bella sonrisa a Ginny

- Buenas noches n.n – decía Ginny – Sabes no parece un mal sujeto

- Aja – decía Harry mientras habría la carta de la directora.

_Señor Potter:_

_Se le agradece pasar por mi despacho mañana a las 2 de la tarde, tenemos asuntos por discutir. Si apetece lleve una rana de chocolate para comer._

_Atentamente: La directora McGonagall_

- ¿Y por que la directora quiere que lleves una rana de chocolate? O.O – preguntaba Ginny al leer la carta detrás de Harry

- Es la contraseña u.u – decía Harry

- Ah, que tonta n.n – decía Ginny mientras se acercaban al retrato de la dama gorda

- ¿Contraseña? – les dijo esta

- ¿Harry tu te la sabes?

- ¿No y tu? O.O

- Tampoco O.O

- Si no se saben la contraseña no los dejos entrar

- Eh… ¿y ahora que hacemos? – preguntaba Ginny

- No se, esperar… - en ese momento salía Ron detrás del retrato corriendo.

- ¿Ron que pasa? O.O – preguntaron los dos

- Es Hermione, esta muy molesta conmigo XD

- ¿Entonces por que estas tan contento? – preguntaba Harry

- Me gusta verla enojada n.n – se le escapó a Ron – No… yo no quise decir eso O.O, es solo que…

- Si claro Ron, mejor muévete, quiero pasar – decía Ginny echando a un lado a Ron

- Jajaja XD – se reía Harry - ¿No vas a entrar?

- Mmm… mejor no, más rato, cuando ya se le haya pasado el enojo XD, ¿Qué llevas ahí? – decía preguntándole por el papel que tenía en la mano.

- Es una carta de McGonagall – decía pasándosela al pelirrojo

- ¿Para que quiere que le lleves ranas de chocolates? O.O – preguntaba el pelirrojo cuando había terminado de leer la carta.

- ¬.¬ Ron, tu hermana ha pasado demasiado tiempo contigo…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Nada... solo, olvídalo ¿quieres? Mejor entremos…

- Esta bien, ojala Hermione se le haya pasado el enojo… n.n

Pero para desgracia de Ron, a Hermione no se le había olvidado, es más, apenas había vuelto a poner un pie en la sala común, la castaña había empezado a gritarle a Ron de cómo no la había ayudado y de que había sido una falta de respeto él haberse ido cuando ella estaba hablando.

- Hermione, no me estabas hablando, estabas gritando ¬.¬ - dijo Ron

- ¡Te lo tenías bien merecido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme sola? ¡CONTESTA RONALD WEASLEY!

- ¡NO ME LLAMES RONALD!

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Paola nn – le decía Ginny a Paola – Esto se va a poner feo…

- Esta bien n.n

- Los acompaños – dijo Harry tratando de salir airoso de esa situación.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Harry? ¡También quiero hablar contigo! – le medio grito Hermione.

- Te deseo suerte Harry – Le decía Ginny cuando se despedía de Harry y se iba a la habitación con Paola.

- ¿En donde estaban? – pregunto Hermione alzando la voz

- Hermione no alces la voz UU – le decía Ron

- ¿Por qué me dejaron sola con esos pequeños niños mocosos? 'O.Ó

- ¿Mocosos? ¿No decías tu que los niños son el futuro? n.n – le decía Harry

- No dirías lo mismo si vieras lo que hacen

- ¿O sea que no puedes controlar a un grupo de niños pequeños? XD – decía Ron

- ¡DEJEN BACILARME! – grito Hermione

- Jejeje XD

- ¿Me van a responder o no? ¿En donde estaba? 'O.Ó

- El profesor Alexander nos detuvo, me quería entregar esto – le decía Harry mientras le entregaba el papel que le había dado el profesor.

- Ah… - murmuraba cuando leí la corta carta - ¿Ella te quiere ver para-lo-que-tu-sabes-que?

- Si

- ¿Qué es eso que Harry sabe? ¡Yo también quiero saber!

- Ron – le decía Hermione – Lo-que-TU-ya-sabes-TAMBIEN

- ¿Te refieres a los hor…? ¡Ah ya! XD

- Ron, a veces me sorprendes – decía Harry

- Jejeje

Después de hablar un rato en la sala común, Hermione dijo que ya era hora de irse a la cama.

- Chicos, nos vemos mañana, estoy agotada – decía mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras de caracol tras la atenta mirada del pelirrojo.

- Ron – le decía Harry

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Eso se pega?

- ¿Qué se pega?

- El estar de mirón

- ¡Yo no la estoy mirando! – Decía Ron indignado – Solo observo los cuadros…

- Si como no – dijo Harry sarcásticamente – Mejor vamos a dormir antes que eso se me pegue… - decía como si se tratara de una enfermedad muy contagiosa.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se levantaron muy temprano, ya que era el primer día de clases y a nadie le gusta mucho llegar el primer día, y mucho menos si eras uno de los extranjeros, que aun no entendían bien como era el horario.

- Se siente extraño el saber que no recibiremos clase con Draco – decía Hermione, se encontraban en el gran comedor desayunando.

- ¿Qué? ¿Echas de menos al huroncito miedoso? ¬.¬ - preguntaba Ron

- No, claro que no, solo que… es extraño

- Y… ¿Cómo era ese tal Draco? – preguntaba Paola.

- ¿Qué como era? Era un mimado, pedante, fastidioso, cobarde, manipulador…

- Al parecer suena detestable.

- Lo es – decía Harry

- Y ¿Cómo era en el aspecto físico?

- Cabello rubio, alto, una sonrisa odiosa...

- Ojos claros… - dijo Nohemy que había decidido sentarse en la mesa Griffindor con Fernando.

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – le preguntó Paola

- Leo – decía sin importancia, mientras se servia café – por las fotos que vi de el, al parecer es muy guapo (N/A: Si! Lo es XD)

- ¬.¬ Eso lo dices tú, ya que tienes la suerte de no haberlo conocido – dijo Ginny

- Si tu lo dices ¬.¬

Las horas de la mañana pasaron rápidamente (N/A En otros capítulos, tal vez, describa las clases, pero… hoy no) tanto así que ya era la hora del almuerzo (N/A estos se la pasan puro comiendo XD)

- ¿Qué clases tenemos en la tarde? – preguntaba Ron en tono aburrido

- Defensas contra las artes oscuras u.u – decía Hermione

- Fabuloso – decía Ron medio dormido – ahora tendremos que verle la cara a Alexandrito.

- Ron ¬.¬ se llama Alexander, no Alexandrito – decía Hermione

- Chicos, me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a la oficina de McGonagall, los veo después – decía Harry saliendo del gran comedor _"Tarde o temprano, esos dos estaran juntos" –_ pensaba Harry.

- Ranas de chocolate – le decía a la gran estatua que cubría la entrada de la directora _"Se siente extraño entrar y saber que Dumbledore no estará ahí" –_ pensaba Harry mientras caminaba, pero se dio cuenta de que la directora hablaba con alguien en su oficina.

- Entones cuanto antes mejor – decía una voz masculina.

- Eso parece, ahora le tengo que pedir que se marche, tengo otra conversación pendiente y lo más probable es el señor Potter se encuentre en la puerta.

- Si… buenas tardes

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver el hermoso rostro de su nuevo profesor Alexander.

- Hola Harry, nos vemos en clases – decía cuando se perdía en las escaleras.

- Siéntese señor Potter, tenemos cosas de que hablar – le decía la directora

- ¿Acaso a conseguido información de los…?

- Exactamente, señor Potter

¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo pasaron la navidad? Yo no me quejo, recibí más de lo que esperaba (creo que me porte bien este año XD). ¿Qué les ha parecido este capitulo? Si, se que esta muy cortito y que realmente no sucede nada importante, pero el otro estará más entretenido, lo prometo. Es que esta vez estoy medio triste y no estaba inspirada, y esto es lo que sucede cuando eso me pasa…

Y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Quién es Alexander? ¿De donde se te ocurrió? Solo digamos que en el colegio había un profesor exactamente igual a él, pero para mi desgracia, se tuvo que ir…

¡Ya se nos fue el año! ¡Que rápido! ¿No? Hoy es 28 de diciembre ¡día de los inocentes! Así que diviértanse y hagan bromas, pero eso sí, no se pacen… No se si ya vieron la portada del libro de "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe" bueno, para los afortunados que aun no la han visto, déjenme decirles que… ¡ESTA HORRIBLE! Nunca había visto una portada tan fea, el pobre de Harry tiene una tremenda narizota, ay no, ojala sea una broma del día de los inocentes, por que yo no me quiero comprar un libro con la portada tan fea…

Estoy algo triste, ya que no recibo tantos reviews como antes, si no les gusta este ff, díganmelo y así haré todo lo posible por mejorarlo.

Bueno voy a contestar sus comentarios…

**Alicia: **Lamento no haber podido meterte una vez más en el ff, pero es que después se vuelve muy aburrido y fastidioso leer unos personajes que ni conoces todo el tiempo, ¡me alegra mucho que al fin te ayas terminado de leer el sexto libro! ¡un día de estos lo comentamos juntas! XD ¡Más te vale seguir con tu ff! ¡Tranquila que yo te ayudo! Bueno, amiga, cuídate y pasa un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Besos

**Khye**: ¡Yo no diría lo mismo! XD me demoro mucho en actualizar, Giovanny no podía ser el nuevo Prof., sería muy raro ¿no? XD ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi ff! Te deseo un ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y que la pases excelente! Chau, cuídate mucho, besos

**Jamesandmolly:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas? ¡No me mates! ¡Piedad! Jejeje, me preocupe un poco, pensé que había abandonado mi historia XD Pero ya veo que no XD, Yo sería incapaz de insultar a los italianos (tengo familia aya) es más ¡adoro a los italianos! Por eso puse a Giovanny, ya que se algunos italianos están… :O demasiado bellos XD Bueno, me avisas cuando vayas a publicar tu otro ff y te ayudo en ese. Te tengo una mala noticia, si Ginny termina con Harry ¡Haría todo lo posible por tenerlo XD! (con lo guapo que es). Eso de la escuela de magia en Venezuela, jejeje, no se, me dio la loquera y lo escribí XD a mi tampoco me gusta mucho el olor de los gallineros.

Que pases un feliz año nuevo, chao, besos.

**Pardelocas: **Es inevitable reírse con su profile, es que esta muy gracioso XD jejeje ¿Qué te pareció el cap? Si yo se, algo aburrido… pero que se hace XD, segurito te gusto Alexander, te encantaría si lo vieras en persona XD bueno, bueno, muchos saluditos y pasa un año nuevo de lo mejor, chao, cuídate ;)

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Valentina Mendez (lamento no haberlo echo antes) y también a la persona que haga lo imposible por evitar que publiquen esa portada para el sexto libro.

No se cuando vaya a publicar, lo más probable es que sea en Enero, la inspiración me llega es en clases (específicamente en las clases de geografía y química, son aburridas) Pero ni piensen que voy a dejar este ff y que se van a librar de mi facilmente, nonono, que va…

Ah, lo más importante, **aprieten** un pequeño **botón **abajo y **dejen** su **comentario,** no importa si es para decirme que este ff esta muy malo o muy corto, ¡solo **dejen** su **review**! Necesito saber si les gusta o no, por favor!

Bueno, pasen un feliz año nuevo, besos, cuídense muchísimo!

Los quiere

Bellapaola


	12. El CUARto HoRcRuxE

Paola: ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

Conciencia: Porque después Rowling te demanda y digamos que no tienes suficiente dinero para pagar los derechos de autor y mucho menos la demanda que te hará.

Paola: Más bien deberíamos demandarla por dejar que el sexto libro en español lo publiquen para febrero…

Conciencia: Como si tuvieras oportunidad de competir contra ella…

Paola: Esto es tan injusto

Conciencia: Si lo sé ¿Pero que se le va a hacer?

Paola: Bueno UU, ahí voy…

Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a la Warner Brothers.

Paola: Ya lo hice ¿Contenta?

Conciencia: Mmm… no

Paola: ¬.¬ mejor será que empecemos…

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 12: El CUARto HoRCruxe

- Exactamente, señor Potter, hemos conseguido un horcruxes.

- ¿Si? ¿Cuál? ¿Dónde? ¿Lo destruyeron? – pregunto Harry atropellando las palabras.

- Cálmese señor Potter, no se adelante a los hechos ¿quiere? Hágame el favor de sentarse.

Harry obedientemente se sentó.

- ¿Le apetece comer algo? – le preguntó la directora.

- No gracias, acabo de almorzar – dijo Harry tratando de no sonar maleducado.

- Bien, como le decía, la orden ha hecho lo imposible para localizar los Horcruxes, aun no hemos conseguido información del paradero del medallón verdadero, como usted me contó, faltan tres, que serían, la copa de Hufflepuff, la serpiente, un objeto de que le aya pertenecido a Griffindor o Ravenclaw ¿me equivoco?

Harry negó con la cabeza

- Entonces, como le decía anteriormente, la orden ha localizado uno de ellos.

- ¿Cuál? ¿En donde? – saltó impaciente Harry

- Potter, cálmese

- Lo siento

- La orden ha localizado la copa de Hufflepuff con un artefacto especial que fabricamos y al parecer se encuentra bajo tierra, específicamente, en las alcantarillas del callejón Knockturn, hace unos días atrás, uno de los nuestros, había estado buscando cerca de ahí hasta que el aparato empezó a sonar, y apuntaba directamente al suelo.

- Bien, ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a buscarlo?

- Cuanto antes mejor

- Excelente

- También puede hacerle compañía el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, considerando que ya son mayores de edad, pueden enfrentarlo juntos.

- Un momento, eso quiere decir ¿Qué la orden no se meterá aya abajo verdad?

- Me temo que no, veras, hace unos días, he tenido una charla con el cuadro del director Dumbledore, y decidimos que esa misión la tienen que hacer por su cuenta, debido a que, según el director, nosotros no debíamos de habernos enterado, pero ya que lo hicimos, solamente podemos ayudar a encontrar buscarlos mas no podemos intervenir en la misión de buscarlos y destruirlos por cuenta nuestra.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Que el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y usted se enfrentaran solos en la misión y también a los terribles peligros que conlleva.

- Y… ¿Usted esta deacuerdo con eso? O.O

- Muy a mi pesar, he de admitir que el director Dumbledore tiene razón, esta misión te corresponde a ti solamente y debido a eso, tendrán que enfrentarse solos, a demás, las alcantarillas son muy inestables, si más de tres personas entraran y atravesaran el estrecho pasillo, el eco haría que todo se derrumbara.

- ¿Pero como sabe usted todo eso?

- Revisamos en los alrededores, y descubrimos que las alcantarillas estaban rodeadas por magia muy antigua, que produce, por efecto del sonido, que ocurra un derrumbe fácilmente en la inestable estructura.

- Entendido y… ¿Cuándo iremos hacía allá?

- Ahora (N/A: ¿Tan rápido? Me tienen que dar un tiempito para asimilar toda la información, mínimo unas dos horas XD), vaya avisarles a Weasley y a Granger, tienen media hora para estar aquí listos con sus varitas.

A Harry no se lo tenían que decir dos veces, salió corriendo en busca de sus amigos, tenia que contarles sobre la misión lo más antes posible, aunque a él no le agradaba la idea de que ellos fueran, ya que esto implicaba ponerlos, una vez más, en peligro de muerte, pero ya no había marcha a tras, tenia que encontrarlos y rápido. Pero iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no miraba por donde corría, lo que trajo como consecuencia, que se llevara a Luna por delante.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo Luna, ya que había caído al suelo por culpa de Harry (N/A: Muajajaja, ¿Qué se siente que te empujen? ¬.¬ ).

- Lo siento Luna, es que no te vi. – decía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿No será que tendrás a los hombrecitos que…? – Decía Luna empezando uno de sus grandes historias de algún muñequito que seguramente era invento de su imaginación.

- Luna, tengo prisa – decía Harry tratando de no sonar molesto - ¿Sabes donde esta Ron y Hermione?

- ¡Si! – dijo en un tono que utiliza Hermione cuando sabe una respuesta - Los vi en la puerta del gran comedor, me dijeron que te estaban esperando

- Gracias Luna, nos vemos luego n.n– decía mientras

- ¡Ten cuidado con los hombrecitos de…! – pero Harry no llegó a escuchar lo último, ya que este estaba corriendo tan rápido, necesitaba descargar la adrenalina que llevaba por dentro, corría y corría, apartando de su camino sin el consentimiento de nadie a mucha gente, la mayoría conocidos de él, pero ya se disculparía luego, necesitaba llegar cuando antes a buscar a sus amigos, empujo a unos niños pequeños, y… tal y como había dicho Luna, ahí estaban sus amigos, en la puertas de la entrada del gran comedor, pero esto no se lo esperaba Harry, sus dos amigos estaban muy cerca con la mirada fija él uno al otro, quizás estaban demasiado cerca, como si parecieran no saber del mundo que los rodeaba.

- Eh… chicos, ¿interrumpo algo? O.O – como quien no quiere la cosa y con algo de picardía, él nunca hubiera querido interrumpir esa escena y mucho menos estar en ese preciso momento, pero había una razón de peso la cual lo hacía actuar.

- No, no nada – decía Hermione algo nerviosa y tartamudeando al notar la presencia de Harry.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¬.¬ – pregunto Ron también nervioso y al parecer, con unas ganas inmensas de matar a Harry. (N/A: Yo pensaría lo mismo XD)

- Eh, ¡ah ya! n.n – dijo Harry acordándose de la IMPORTANTISIMA misión (N/A: Este muchacho a veces me sorprende O.O) – Lo resumiré en pocas palabras, McGonagall me llamo, me dijo que ya había encontrado el cuarto tú-sabes-que, y que en este momento tenemos que salir de Hogwarts a buscarlo y a destruirlo, los tres…, se encuentra en las alcantarillas del callejón Knockturn, ahora - agrego Harry.

- ¿Y por qué nos llamo a los tres? O.O – preguntó Ron

- Porque Dumbledore dijo que esta era nuestra misión y no de la orden, además, si alguien más nos acompañara, la estructura se caería sobre nosotros debido a nuestro peso… ¿Van a venir? – decía Harry, esperanzado de que se negaran.

- Por supuesto – dijeron al mismo tiempo sus amigos sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

- Entendido – dijo Hermione - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- Vayamos a la sala común, busquemos lo necesario y nos dirigimos a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall ¡Vamos! – decía Harry mientras corría hacía la sala común, apartando, una vez más, a los pobres niños de primero que pasaban por el pasillo, cayendo uno encima de otro.

- Hermione, sobre lo que hablábamos…

- Ron – dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos – Harry nos necesita, lo discutiremos luego ¿Te parece?

- Esta bien – dijo mientras corrían y trataban de seguirle el paso a Harry empujando, nuevamente, a los pobres niños de primero, que ya estaban algo aturdidos debido a los empujones.

Mientras, Harry seguía corriendo, ya se encontraba en la sala común muy distraído, subió, agarro lo necesario, ya iba por las escaleras bajando hasta que… volvió a chocar con alguien. (N/A: ¡torpe! ¬.¬)

- Harry ten más cuidado

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo Harry ayudándola rápidamente a ponerse en pie – Lo siento… es que tengo prisa.

- Y no es precisamente para ir a clases ¿cierto? – dijo adivinando Ginny

- ¿Cómo lo…?

- Te conozco Harry ¿Y hacia donde te diriges?

- Esta bien… te lo explicare – dijo Harry explicándole a Ginny en pocas palabras la misión a la que se dirigía y el porque solamente podían ir Ron y Hermione - ¿Ahora entiendes?

- Si, entonces… no podré acompañarte ¿cierto?

Harry negó con la cabeza

- Entonces promete una cosa – decía mirándolo a los ojos – que volverás sano y salvo a Hogwarts.

- Haré todo lo que este en mis manos – dijo mientras la besaba.

- Más te vale, porque si no, yo misma voy para aya y te busco… ¬.¬ (N/A: Que va, la que te va ir a buscar soy yo ¬.¬)

- No lo dudo(N/A: ¡Exacto no lo dudes! ¡Porque de verdad voy!) de ti Ginny (N/A: ¡Rayos! T.T).

- Harry ¿no que tenías prisa? ¬.¬ – dijo Hermione observando la escena

- Eh… si – dijo avergonzado - ¿Están listos?

- Si – dijeron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos? – decía Harry mientras se marchaba el paso hacía la oficina de la directora.

Diez minutos después, se encontraba el trío en la oficina de la directora (N/A ¿10 minutos? Si son lentos…) esperando a las instrucciones de McGonagall.

- Bien, ya que todos están aquí, les daré las siguientes instrucciones – les explicaba McGonagall – Les esta permitido utilizar todo tipo de magia, excepto, claro esta, las maldiciones imperdonables, no pueden gritar, ya que podría ser peligroso, por ningún momento toquen el agua, ya que es probable que haya inferis, no sabemos la cantidad de tiempo o días en las que tengan que estar abajo, y si encuentran al horcruxes, tóquenlo con esto – decía dándole a los muchachos un par de guantos – están hechos con piel de dragón, estos los protegerá contra cualquier maldición.

- ¿Cómo nos iremos? – preguntó Ron

- Con este traslador – decía mostrándole una pequeña lata vieja – los dejara directamente en la entrada de la alcantarilla.

Ya el trío tenían puesta la mano en el traslador – bien señor Weasley – decía la profesora McGonagall – le vamos a dar el honor de activarlo – Solo tiene decir el número tres y ya…

- Este… bien – dijo Ron – Uno… ¡tres!

Sin previo aviso, volvieron a sentir ese jalón en el ombligo, una vez más, volvieron a ver ese arco iris de colores, Harry nunca se iba acostumbrar a esto, ya se había empezado a marear cuando, tocaron tierra y cayeron de una forma muy desagradable en el duro piso de piedra.

- Auch- decían mientras se sobaban

- ¡Al fin llegaron! – Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos.

- ¡Remus! – dijo Harry, pero notó que no estaba solo, detrás de ellos se encontraba la mitad de la orden del fénix, incluyendo a Tonks.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto Tonks, ella llevaba esta vez el cabello rubio oscuro, lo que la hacía lucir muy atractiva.

- Bien, eh… ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – preguntó Harry tratando de no sonar descortés, y si la memoria no le fallaba, creía pensar que eran las mismas personas que habían estado en el autobús noctámbulo aquella mañana en la que habían partido de Privet Drive.

- Ellos son los encargados de viajar por las diferentes partes de Inglaterra en busca de datos sobre el paradero de Voldemort, cuando supimos la noticia de los horcruxes, ellos empezaron a buscar sin descanso, ¿no recuerdas sus rostros en el autobús noctámbulo?

- Si

- Bueno, ahí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta que me habías hecho antes

- Bueno, basta de charlas, no hay tiempo que perder, primero que nada, ya la directora les habrá dado las indicaciones a seguir, y segundo, si tienen algún problema aya abajo, solo deben utilizar esto – decía pasándoles un pequeño espejito.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya había visto un espejo muy similar y sabía exactamente para que servia- Eso es…

- Un espejo mágico, te comunicas con la persona que tiene el otro pedazo, pero este también sirve bajo tierra.

- Lo se… - dijo Harry en voz baja.

- Si tienen algún problema abajo, solo llámenos, no se preocupen, solo ustedes pueden contactarnos, sería peligroso si intentáramos llamarlos a ustedes, utilícenlo solamente si es una emergencia, ¿entendido?(N/A: Me suena cuando los padres le dan la primera tarjeta de crédito a los hijos XD)

- Si

- ¡Muchísima suerte! – decía a todos mientras los abrazaba.

- Una pregunta- dijo Ron - ¿Cómo mi madre accedió a que viniera? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo hicieron para que mi madre no se enterara? Porque de si se hubiese enterado, yo no estaría aquí.

- Digamos que… no se lo dijimos precisamente a ella… XD – dijo Tonks con cara de inocente.

- Por mi esta bien n.n

- ¿Por donde entramos? – preguntó Hermione, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado.

- Por aquí – decía señalando la entrada de la alcantarilla.

- ¿Algo más que nos tengan que decir?

- Traten de salir antes del mediodía de mañana, si no podría ser peligroso.

- ¿Qué pasaría si saliésemos después?

- No queremos ni pensarlo – dijo Tonks – suerte, y tengan mucho cuidado.

Los tres amigos empezaron a bajar la entrada por una estrecha e inestable escalerita, todo estaba oscuro, la única luz era la de la entrada de la alcantarilla, pero, Harry al poner un pie en, si es que se podía llamar suelo, se encendieron unas antorchas débilmente salidas de la nada, se podía observar las paredes echas de piedras, el lugar en donde estaban parados era un gran círculo, donde Harry pudo notar el símbolo de una serpiente, pero después este camino se hacia más estrecho, ya que el resto era agua, y si querían cruzarlo, tendrían que caminar por el diminuto espacio que se encontraba entre la pared izquierda y el agua, apenas cabían los pies ahí.

- Este lugar es tétrico – comentó Ron

- Ni te imaginas como era la cueva – dijo Harry - será mejor que empecemos, trataremos de no hablar si no es realmente necesario ¿entendido?

Sus dos amigos asintieron, caminaron por el estrecho piso, bueno, más bien hacían el intento por avanzar sin caer al agua, el camino era largo y cada vez se hacía más oscuro, las antorchas cada vez eran menos, seguían caminando hasta que el piso llego a su fin, lo único que le seguía era más agua, a lo lejos se podía distinguir un pedacito de piso.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Ron al percatarse de la situación

Harry no contesto, la ida a la cueva con Dumbledore tenía que servirle de algo, a ciegas, buscaba haber si se encontraba una cuerda invisible como esa vez, pero no la había… desesperado empezó a tocar la pared de piedras, hasta que sintió algo largo que sobresalía de la pared ¡era una palanca! Y sin preguntarle a nadie, la bajo y… de la nada, en el aire, apareció una única escoba.

- ¿Cómo tu…? – empezó a preguntar Hermione

- Ni me preguntes – le contesto Harry – Esta escoba no aguantara el peso de los tres, a lo mejor de dos pero no los tres juntos… así que iremos uno por uno

- Pero Harry – dijo Hermione en voz apenada – yo no sé volar…

- Tranquila, yo te llevo – dijo Harry como si fuera lo más lógico, sin notar la mirada de enojo del pelirrojo (N/A: Muajajaja)

Después de que Harry y Hermione atravesaron el agua y llegar a la orilla, la escoba se devolvió sola hasta donde estaba Ron, y así este también cruzo sin problema.

Siguieron caminando, ahora el piso era más abierto y el agua había desaparecido, llegaron a una pared que bloqueaba el paso, en la manija tenía la cara de una serpiente, Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer, miro fijamente a la serpiente y susurro.

- _ábrete – _se oyó susurrar a Harry, de repente, la puerta hizo un chirrido y se movió lentamente.

- Sigamos

- Esto se vuelve cada vez peor, ¿es que acaso no se le ocurrió otro lugar para esconder sus horcruxes? – decía Hermione indignada

- Parece que no – decía Harry mientras se paraba en seco ¿Qué demonios es es…? – decía asombrado al ver la sala que se presentaba ante sus ojos, era una pasillo largo y un poco más estrecho, ahí se encontraba los rostros de personas ancianas y jóvenes, todos con aspecto de estar moribundos y con sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros.

- Al parecer están molestos – dijo Hermione observando los cuadros

- Si… - decía Harry llegando al final del pasillo, al fondo se encontraba la figura en retrato, con algo de volumen, de un hombre corpulento, sin cabello y con cara de pocos amigos, este se movía de un lado para otro, le sonrío al trío, los cuales se dieron cuenta al instante que tenía unos afilados y brillantes colmillos, era un vampiro. Al lado del cuadro notaron que había una pequeña inscripción.

- ¿Pero que idioma es esto? – decía Harry al notar que el papel no estaba escrito en ingles.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Yo si lo conozco! – Decía mientras le quitaba la hoja de las manos a Harry – ¡Runas antiguas Harry! Pásame un lápiz y un papel

Harry le hizo lo que le había indicado la castaña, y esta traducía rápidamente el escrito.

- ¡Listo! Más o menos quiere decir esto – decía entregándole al sus amigos la traducción.

_Del otro lado del cuadro_

_Lo que buscan encontraran_

_Solo hacer un sacrificio_

_Los llevara hasta el final_

_Sangre es lo que quiere_

_¡Os debéis de dar! _

- ¿Se refiere a que el cuadro quiere que le demos sangre? O.O – decía Ron con cara de asco

- No me sorprende – dijo Harry

- Chicos – dijo nerviosamente Hermione – también esta este pedazo – decía pasándole un pequeño papel-

_Solo tres gotas de sangre impura_

_Y los dejara pasar_

- ¡¿Qué! – dijeron Harry y Ron en un tono alto, haciendo despertar a la mayoría de los cuadros que se hallaban ahí, todos les decían cosas en un tono molesto (N/A Es que ¿a quien le va estar gustando que lo despierten? ¬.¬)

- No Hermione, ni te atrevas a… - pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione se había hecho un pequeño corte en el dedo y ya le estaba dando las tres gotas al cuadro, este muy contento la tomaba. Esta inmediatamente quito el dedo, el cuadro, algo desconforme, ya que quería seguir tomando, se movió hacía un lado dándoles el paso.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione de muy mala gana - ¿Qué esperan? – Dijo Hermione impaciente al ver la cara de sus amigos - ¿Qué? – dijo en tono inocente (N/A: Si como no ¬.¬) - ¿Acaso esperaban que me quedara quieta a esperar ahí a que se decidieran?

- No, por supuesto que no – dijo Harry, sabía que no era momento para empezar una discusión con su amiga – Sigamos

Y una vez más se pusieron en marcha, llegaron a un lugar donde en el piso sobresalían las rocas más que en el anterior, como si estuvieran mal puestas, la luz cada vez se hacía más débil, ahora solo se observaban las siluetas del trío. Hermione no le estaba prestando mucha atención al piso y… tropezó.

- ¡Ah! – se quejo Hermione.

- ¿Hermione? ¿En donde estas? ¿Qué te paso? – decía Ron un tanto desesperado.

- "Lumus" – murmuro Harry, iluminando con la varita, observo a una Hermione sentada en el suelo, sobandose el tobillo.

- Creo que me doble el tobillo – dijo Hermione – Déjenme aquí, sigan ustedes (N/A ¡Que dramática XD)

- Hermione, no digas tontería, entre los dos te llevamos, vamos Ron, tu por el lado derecho y yo por el izquierdo – después de llevar a Hermione entre los dos, siguieron su camino, no tardaron mucho hasta llegar a una amplia habitación, era rectangular, las paredes eran de un color verde intenso, lo que más se destacaba de la habitación eran siete armaduras que se encontraban ahí, todas separadas por la misma distancia una de la otra, lo particular era que… en la mano no cargaban su acostumbrada espada, no, era más bien… ¿una copa?

- ¡La copa! – dijo Ron emocionado

- Solo hay problema, hay seis replicas, uno tiene que ser el verdadero ¿pero cuál? – se preguntaba Harry.

- Ay que detenernos a pensar en las posibilidades de que… ¡RON QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! O.O – gritando cuando el pelirrojo ya había tenía entre sus manos una de las copas.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el pelirrojo - ¿No sería mejor observar cada una y…? – Pero se detuvo al ver la cara de preocupación e impresión de Hermione - ¿Hermione que te pasa? – veía que la castaña señalaba detrás suyo, este se volteo lentamente y vio que la armadura se movía, soltó la copa, movió sus brazos hacía su espalda y sacaba una espada.

- ¡Cuidado! – decía Harry mientras tiraba a Ron de un lado, salvándolo de ser decapitado.

La armadura, no muy contenta de haber fallado, se dirigió su nuevo blanco, se trataba de la castaña, esta muy asustada arrastrándose retrocedía, tratando de pensar en algún hechizo que fuera útil contra una armadura, pero el miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad, la armadura no lo pensó dos veces y la ataco, esta se había corrido, pero no pude evitar que la afilada espada le cortara un poco el brazo izquierdo.

- ¡DEJALA! – gritaba Ron lazando todos los hechizos que podía recordar en el momento, pero ninguno surgía efecto, la armadura enfadada, una vez más se dirigió hacia Ron y sin habérselo esperado rozo su espada muy cerca de su cara, haciendo que el labio le sangrara, el pelirrojo le pego una patada tan fuerte a la armadura que la hizo retroceder varios metros y haciendo que algunas parte de su cuerpo se desprendieran.

- Creo… que ya no nos molestara más – dijo Ron

Pero el pelirrojo estaba muy equivocado, de repente, las partes de la armadura se volvieron a juntar otra vez, se volvió a parar con su afilada espada para volver a atacar.

- ¿Es que esto no se va a morir nunca? – decía Harry dirigiéndose hacía su encuentro, pero la armadura en el último segundo se dirigió hacía el pelirrojo enterrándole la espada en uno de los brazos.

- ¡NO! – gritaba Hermione con desesperación y levantándose como pudiera a ver a Ron, pero estaba tan mal que volvía a caer.

La armadura tenía acorralado a Ron en un rincón, tenía su espada frente a él, lo iba a atacar, ya no había dudas…

- _¡CRUCIO! – _se oyó la voz potente de Harry en medio de todo el salón, la armadura había soltado su espada, se encogió y se retorcía en el piso, para después estallar en mil pedazos, pero esta vez no volvería jamás, cuando la armadura ya no estaba, la copa se desvaneció, era falsa. Harry cayó al suelo, nunca había hecho una maldición imperdonable, y nadie nunca le había dicho que después de hacerlo iba a quedar tan agotado, estaba nervioso y temblaba.

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡¿Estas bien Ron! ¡Ron! ¡CONTESTA! – decía Hermione desesperada sacudiéndolo, medio llorando.

- ¡Ron, ¡DESPIERTA, ¡Ron!- decía Harry sin poder creérselo que su amigo estaba en esas condiciones por su culpa, pero de repente este abrió un poco los ojos.

- Tranquilos, estoy vivo – dijo Ron medio sonriendo – pero débil, ¿no van a creer que se van a librar de mi así de fácil eh?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacernos pasar un susto así! – Le dijo Harry - ¿Cierto Hermione? ¿Hermione? – pero la castaña no estaba a su lado, para su sorpresa, estaba caminando hacía una de las armaduras, tenía determinación en sus ojos.

- ¿Hermione que demonios estas haciendo? – preguntaba Harry

- Se lo que hago, no me preguntes como, pero se que este es el verdadero – decía mientras se acercaba a la tercera armadura, se colocaba el guante de piel de dragón y cogía la copa, cuando la tomo, esta desprendió un brillo que solo duro unos segundos.

- ¡Esta es! XD – dijo Hermione muy alegre, pero su alegría duro muy poco, ya que sin previó aviso, las seis armaduras restantes empezaron a moverse de su lugar con espada en mano. Pero estas se estaban tardando un poco por despertarse, pero de un momento a otro los atacarían hasta matarlos. El trío no se lo pensó dos veces, salieron corriendo como podían hacía la salida, pero era complicado ya que Ron estaba muy débil y Hermione no podía correr ya por su tobillo.

- Nos van a alcanzar si no nos apuramos – dijo Harry desesperado al notar la situación.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó Hermione

- ¡Lo tengo! _¡Accio escoba!_ – se oyó un sonido proveniente del oscuro pasillo y… ahí estaba la escoba que los había ayudado a cruzar.

- Móntense – ordeno Harry

- ¿Estas loco? ¡No te vamos a dejar aquí! – dijo Hermione

- ¡SUBAN NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡YO YA ME LA ARREGLARE! – dijo Harry gritando y medio enfadado.

Hermione nunca lo había visto tan enfado, así que decidió no pelear con él, se subió con Ron en la escoba y olvidado su total inexperiencia montando escobas, salio disparada hacía la salida. Harry ya estaba algo aliviado de que sus amigos pudieran estar salvos, pero ese momentito de alivio se esfumo y fue sustituido por la adrenalina y la desesperación, corría lo que sus piernas le permitían, podía escuchar a las armaduras detrás de su espalda y también como unas cuantas caían al agua, haciendo despertar a los inferis en el agua, había llegado al borde del camino, ahora si que estaba perdido, no sabia que hacer, tendría que luchar hasta lo que aguantara su cuerpo.

Pero, de un momento a otro, se oyó un canto, ese canto que cada vez que lo oía lo hacía sentir esperanza, era el canto del fénix. Paso frente a Harry, entre sus garras llevaba una escoba, más específicamente llevaba la escoba de Harry, su saeta de fuego, la dejo caer en sus manos, mientras que por su poco salía fuego espantando a los inferis, Harry no se detuvo a pensar, se monto en su escoba y salió disparado hacía la salida, todo el ruido, de las armaduras, del fénix y los gritos de los inferis, hizo que la frágil estructura se cayera detrás de Harry, este al fin veía la salida y se dirigió hacia ella, estaba a salvo. (N/A: Ya trankiquilas la fans de Harry, ya pueden respirar trankilas XD)

- ¡HARRY ESTAS BIEN! ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡PENSE QUE TE PERDIAMOS! ¡QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS A SALVO HARRY! – decía Hermione desesperada tocándole la cara para convencerse de que estaba bien y que no era mentira, le dio un beso en la frente y un gran abrazo.

- Hermio..ne no respiro – decía Harry con dificultad.

- ¡Harry! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Estas bien! – Decía la señora Weasley mientras apartaba a Hermione y ahora dejaba sin aire a la Harry - ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LOS HAYAN DEJADO REALIZAR ESTA MISION A USTEDES TRES? ¡¿NO VEN QUE PUDIERON HABER MUERTO! – decía mientras se separaba de Harry y regañaba a Lupin.

- ¿Dónde esta Ron?

- Se lo llevaron de inmediato a Hogwarts, dijeron que estaría bien.

- Me alegro – decía y de repente de la salida salió el fénix majestuosamente y se perdía en el cielo.

- Gracias – murmuro Harry

- Será mejor que vuelvan a Hogwarts y descansen – dijo McGonagall tomando el Horcruxes con los guates de piel de dragón – Mañana hablaremos de lo sucedido, lo mejor será que descansen.

-----------------------------------------

¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? ¡9 páginas! Lo hice para recompensar el capitulo anterior, no es por ser presumida ni nada, pero este capitulo me ha gustado bastante XD

¡Al fin! ¡Los horcruxes! ¿Pensaron que me había olvidado? Pues no… muajajaja

Ahora me tardare más publicando, ya que el lunes empiezo las clases y… no tendré mucho tiempo, pero si mucha inspiración (Conciencia: ¿Por qué será? XD, yo: ¡Cállate!) Me paso a contestar los reviews:

**ginny potter: **Amiga! ¿Cómo estas? ¡Feliz Año! Lamento haberte dejado la duda de los horcurxes, si vieras al profesor en persona, te quedarías :O bueno, ya te imaginas… pero creo que este capitulo lo compensa, jejeje, trankila, cuando tenga un tiempito me doy una vuelta por tu ff ok? Chao, besos.

**Abby12:** Hola ¿Cómo estas? Pues fíjate, a mi tampoco me trajo mi Daniel, creo que se agotaron, pues no se… (snif, snif, snif) un ipod y un celular? Chama te fue muy bien este año, como que te portaste bien, (yo no me quejo, a mi me trajo un mp3 y unos converses), gracias por desearme más imaginación (yo diría inspiración) pero creo que me entro más locura que otra cosa (conciencia: no Paola, tu ya naciste con eso, no le andes echando la culpa al niño, yo: sh! cállate) vas a hacer un ff? Que bien! Después me avisas para leerlo si? XD, bueno, chao, disfruta de lo poquito que nos queda de vacaciones (conciencia: no!)Chao, besos

**Zafiro: **Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¡Bienvenida! (eres una chica verdad :S? si no es así, te pido que me disculpes) ¿De donde eres? Si, adivinaste, a mi no me trajeron ningún Potter, como que se agotaron, ya que en esta época los están vendiendo como pan caliente, pero bueno, será para el próximo año (me dejaron un cupón de "siga participando") Ojala tu no corras con la misma suerte ;) (y así me lo prestas de vez en cuando), bueno, chao, ¡Feliz año! Besos!

**Alicia **(Que no me dejo su review pero si me dijo su opinión): Gracias amiga, por ser tan linda conmigo y decir que este ff esta muy bueno (Conciencia: Eso ni yo me lo creo, paola: yo tampoco O.O) y más te vale salir adelante con tu ff ok? Chau, besos. ;)

**Nohemy: **(Que no me dejo su review pero si me dijo su opinión): Amiga loka! Gracias por decir que el ff esta cómico y por todos los suspiros que te llevaste al leer a bisvalito y a fernando, jejeje. Ni te imaginas lo que te voy a molestar en clases, te voy a obligar a que escuches floricienta (muajajaja), bueno loka, nos vemos en clases, saludos y besos.

**JamesandMolly:** En algo tienes razón, de verdad estas loca, (trankila, yo también XD, cuando voy al cine y me pongo a hablarle a la pantalla la gente me mira con cara "que loca" O.O jeje) ¡ojala te encuentres un profesor así en la uni! Para mi desgracia, Alex se fue del cole (snif, snif, snif) mi amiga nohemy y yo lloramos durante semanas… ya me leí el cap de tu nuevo ff, esta buenísimo y me deja mucha intriga (que mala eres como te atreves a dejarme intriga, no ves que tengo unas ganas inmensa de saber que le va a decir Ginny si el tonto vuelve? Más te vale publicar o si no veras la bandeja de entrada de tu correo llena 'O.Ó, conciencia: cálmate Paola, respira, respira) jeje, es broma, pero más te vale actualizar pronto porque quiero saber que pasa, bueno, ya me tengo que ir a ver floricienta, chao, saludos y besos! (Saludos a pardeloscas)

Le pido que si tienen un espacio en su tiempo, dejen un review, no se imaginan la alegría que le provocan a esta escritora cada vez que lee uno. (conciencia: escritora? Esa ya son palabras mayores niña, yo: si lo se XD) También quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que leen y que se molestan dejando su comentario y también a aquellas que están leyendo y no han dejado su review aun, anímense a comentar! Tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo XD

Este capitulo esta dedicado a dos personitas (redoble de tambores) si adivinaron a **jamesandmolly** y a **pardelocas**, por dejarme su bello comentario siempre desde que comencé con el fic, por hacerme reír muchísimo e inspirarme a seguir a adelante, por brindarme su amistad ¡Muchas gracias a ustedes!

Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, solo que se cuiden mucho y a los que están de vacaciones de verano, que disfruten mucho, a los que están en este momento congelándose, desearles que estén bien abrigaditos y a los que empiezan clases como yo en estos días, que mucho animo, esto no es eterno XD

Muchos besos y saludos desde Venezuela.

Bellapaola

PD: Damas y caballeros, por primera vez en este ff ¡avances!

- ¿En la enfermería? O.O ¿Pero que le paso?

- Tuvo un accidente

-----------------

- Hermione, tu eres muy inteligente pero estas ciega

-------------------

_- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte – decía mientras se le acercaba a la castaña_

-------------------

- ¿Y quien va a darme las clases? – preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

- Se las dará…

- Yo – dijo una voz que había entrado a la habitación

Jejejeje, les deje intriga no? XD bueno, ojala que sí, ahora si me tengo que ir, va a empezar floricienta, bye!


	13. AcLarACIONes y SORpreSas

Paola: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Bien, aquí estoy, una vez más, para que lean mis locuras.

Nohemy: Hola ¿Qué tal?

Paola: ¿Qué haces aquí? O.O

Nohemy: Solo quería saludar, ¿acaso no puedo? ¬.¬

Paola: No claro que si, adelante xD

Nohemy: ¡Gracias! n.n, Muchacha tu si te demora publicando

Paola: Hago lo que puedo T.T

Nohemy: Trankila tu historia es buena

Paola: ¡Gracias! n.n

Nohemy: ¡Están pasando el nuevo video de Mike Shinoda! ¡Chao! (se va Nohemy del cuarto)

Paola: U.U esa chica no tiene remedio, ¡Va a empezar los Simpsons! Bueno aquí les dejo la historia ¡disfruten! XD (se va Paola a ver los Simpsons)

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Brothers.

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 13: AclARaCIONES Y sORPresAS

Harry y Hermione, después de que la señora Weasley lo soltara al fin y llevarse uno buenos regaños, claro, nada comparado a los que les dio Remus y Tonk, agarraron una vieja lata de refresco que le habían entregado que era el traslador, se volvieron a encontrar con el túnel de colores y de un momento a otro… en el suelo de la oficina de la directora.

- Nunca me acostumbrare a esto – dijo Harry

- Creo que yo tampoco – decía mientras tomaba la mano de Harry y la ayudaba a pararse.

- Será mejor que vayan a sus respectivas salas comunes, mañana retomaran sus clases normales.

- ¿Y como esta Ron? – pregunto Harry

- El señor Weasley se encuentra en la enfermería, necesita reposo debido a la perdida de sangre.

- ¿Podemos ir a verlo? – pregunto Harry

- Lo mejor será que acompañe a la enfermería a la señorita Granger para que le vea ese tobillo, sin más que agregar, que pasen buenas noches.

Los amigos, con ayuda de Harry, se dirigieron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey la curó casi al instante con instrumento bastante extraño mientras murmuraba cosas como: _"Como es posible" y "Pudieron haber muerto"_

- ¿Como se encuentra Ron?

- Esta bien, pero necesita reposo.

- ¿Podemos verlo?

- Dije ¡NECESITA REPOSO! Y usted también, ¿es que acaso hablo otro idioma? mañana si quieren pueden visitarlo, pero hasta entonces no.

Harry y Hermione, después de el llevarse ese regaño, Hermione agregando en voz baja _"vieja ridícula" _se dirigieron a la sala común, en el camino se encontraron a peeves, que estaba a punto de lanzarles una bomba llena de tinta, pero justo iba pasando Nick casi decapitado.

- ¡Cuidado! – les dijo, los dos amigos se apartaron evitando así que la bomba les cayera encima.

- ¡Me las pagaras Nick! – dijo Peeves haciendo un ademán grosero con la mano.

- ¡Como si de verdad me llegara a hacer algo! ¿Se encuentran bien Señor Potter, señorita Granger? – pregunto amablemente Nick

- Si estamos bien

- Por poco nos cae eso encima, ¡Gracias! – decía Hermione

- ¿Para que son las amistades? Por cierto… ¿Dónde se encuentra su amigo…? – dijo sin poder acordarse del nombre

- ¿Ron?

- ¡Si Ron! ¿O es que acaso han decidido pasear a mitad de la noche los dos solos? – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡No claro que no! – Dijo Harry un poco apenado – estábamos en la oficina de la directora.

- Si claro – dijo muy poco convencido - ¿Y su amigo Ronald?

- Esta en la enfermería – dijo Hermione en un tono triste

- ¿En la enfermería? O.O ¿Pero que le paso?

- Tuvo un accidente

- Oh, realmente lo siento, bueno es muy tarde, denles mis saludos a Ronald, pasen buenas noches – decía Nick atravesando una pared.

- Más bien se fue a esconder de Pevees, jejeje XD – decía Harry

- Nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo ¿no crees? Vamos – decía Hermione cuando volvían a caminar hacia la sala común.

- ¡Yuju! ¡Señora Gorda despierte! – decía Harry

- Harry con más delicadeza, esta dormida

- ¡DESPIERTE! XO – grito Harry sin ninguna delicadeza

- ¡PERO JOVEN! ¿Cómo se atreve a despertarme de esa manera? ¡Y sobretodo a altas horas de la mañana! Ó.Ó

- Lo lamentamos, estábamos viendo a la profesora McGonagall.

- Si como no, si va a inventarse una excusa que sea buena o al menos creíble, ¿cree que entrar a estas horas con el señor Potter a su lado voy a estar creyendo eso?– dijo en un tono enfadado la señora Gorda - ¿contraseña?

- Caracoles fritos

- Incorrecto, esa no es – dijo seriamente

- Es una broma ¿cierto? XD – dijo Harry

- No, no es ninguna broma joven, la han cambiado esta tarde.

- ¿QUE? O.O – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Si, como escucharon, y si no se la saben, pues me han despertado para nada ya que no entraran.

- Demonios – dijo Hermione enojada

- Correcto – dijo la señora Gorda – Esa es la contraseña – dijo moviéndose a un lado, los dos amigos pasaron rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión. Harry no había dado ni tres pasos cuando ya se encontraba en el suelo, ya que alguien o algo lo había empujado de una forma tan fuerte que lo hizo caer.

- ¡HARRY! ¡¿COMO TE ENCUENTRAS! ¿POR QUE DEMORASTES TANTO? ¿NO VES QUE ME MORIA DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN? ¡ME HE QUEDADO SIN UÑAS POR TU CULPA! – decía Ginny mostrándole sus uñas, que estaban echas un desastre (N/A: ¡pero que descuidada! Lo que cuesta para que vuelvan a crecer XD)

- Si Ginny yo también te eche de menos ¬.¬, pero no era necesario esa bienveni…- pero la pelirroja le había dado un beso.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! – decía Paola cuando la abrazaba, al parecer eran los únicos cuatro en la sala común. - ¿Dónde esta Ron?

- Cierto ¡HARRY POTTER ¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO! (N/A: Esta si grita O.O)

- Ginny, baja el tono, ¿no ves que vas a despertar a todos los de Hogwarts? – le dijo Harry – y también vas a acabar con mis tímpanos, bueno, lo que queda de ellos.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hermano? – volvió a preguntar Ginny en un tono más bajo pero audible.

- En la enfermería – dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – dijo en un tono bastante alto.

- Este… - Harry no quería hablar ya que Paola estaba ahí presente, esta se dio cuenta de inmediato.

- Oh esta bien, me iré, creo que no quieren que escuche… ¡Nos vemos mañana! – dijo Paola en un tono alegre mientras se perdía en las escaleras de caracol.

- Bien, esto fue lo que paso – empezó a explicarle todo, de su largo camino, de la pintura sangrienta, de las armaduras poseídas y de la llegada milagrosa del fénix.

- Wow – dijo Ginny impresionada - ¿Cómo se encuentra Ron? ¿Esta muy mal?

- Se recuperara aa..- decía Harry bostezando – chicas, me voy, estoy demasiado agotado, buenas noches – dijo despidiéndose.

- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto Ginny

- ¿Te refieres a estos raspones? Tranquila, en unos días tendré la cara como antes.

- No me refiero a eso, no se… te veo medio triste y no creo que se precisamente por la misión, no será… ¿por mi hermano?

- Eh… si… en parte

- Hermione – dijo Ginny mirándola seriamente – ¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez? ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? (N/A: tiene razón, ¿Cuándo va a ser el día? O.O)

- Por que no Ginny, el no siente lo mismo por mi

- Hermione, tu eres muy inteligente pero estas ciega (N/A ciega? Eso es poco!)

- No estoy ciega, es la verdad

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por lo sucedido esta mañana

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? O.O

- Bueno, veras…

_Flashback (N/A Mi primer flashback XD)_

_Se encontraban todos en el gran comedor y solo faltaban unos minutos para empezar las clases._

_- Será mejor que nos vayamos – decía Paola – vamos a llegar tarde_

_- Hermione, ¿esperamos a Harry en las puertas?_

_- Si, adelántense ustedes – dijo Hermione sin importancia._

_- Bueno, nos vemos luego, vamos Luna, tengo algo que contarte – decía Paola llevándose a Luna, ya se había olvidado del empujón y habían empezado a hacer buenas amigas (N/A: Claro que no lo olvido! Pero si la perdono XD) _

_- Ojala Harry se apure, porque no quiero llegar tarde a DCLAO – decía Hermione cuando estaban en las puertas del gran comedor al lado de Ron_

_- Hermione… - dijo Ron nervioso._

_- ¿Qué? ¬.¬_

_- Tengo algo que decirte – decía mientras se le acercaba._

_- ¿Qué? O.O – decía medio preocupada_

_- "no, no puedo"- pensaba el pelirrojo - ¿de verdad me crees lento? ¿Piensas que soy tonto?– pregunto el pelirrojo tratando de sonar preocupado – "genial ron, ahora iniciantes una pelea, fabuloso."_

_- Ron… - empezó a decir Hermione – claro que no te creo lento, por supuesto que no eres tonto, jamás pensaría eso._

_- ¿Y por que dijiste eso en el tren? _

_- "Que buena memoria" – pensó Hermione – No lo sé, creo que estaba enojada…_

_- Hermione…_

_- ¿Mm.?_

_- Tengo otra pregunta que hacerte decía mientras se le acercaba a la castaña – "hazlo" se decía así mismo._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Hermione al ver que estaba muy cerca de ella (N/A: ¡Eso se llama acoso! XD) _

_Pero justo en ese momento apareció ¿Quién más va a ser? _

_- Eh… Chicos,¿interrumpo algo? O.O – dijo Harry_

_- No, no nada – decía Hermione algo nerviosa y tartamudeando al notar la presencia de Harry._

_Fin de Flashback_

- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo explicando Hermione

- Vaya, Harry si que es inoportuno ¬.¬

- Igual Ginny, el no me iba a decir absolutamente nada importante, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? El nunca va a sentir lo mismo que yo – dijo en un tono muy triste y empezando a llorar – será mejor que me vaya, estoy a agotada… - dijo mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione! – llamó Ginny pero ya era tarde, la castaña ya se había ido – Esta niña aparte de ciega es necia, ah! – decía mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Al día siguiente…

- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo Ron explicándole a Harry lo _sucedido _antes de la interrupción de Harry el día anterior, se encontraban en la enfermería los dos solos, ya que Hermione estaba en sus clases de Runas antiguas y Harry tenía la hora libre - ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

- Caray, yo si que soy inoportuno U-U – admitió Harry - ¿Pero porque no se lo dijiste desde un principio? ¬.¬

- ¡Me aterre! – soltó Ron – No se, algo en mi dijo "¿que demonios estas haciendo?" Y no se lo dije…

- ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo!

- Lo se, pero no es tan fácil

- ¡Claro que si! Solo le dices: "Hermione me encantas" y ya (N/A Si facilito, como no…)

- Para ti si fue fácil ¬.¬ solo la besaste, ni siquiera tuviste que hablar

- ¿Ah no? ¿Crees que después de irme con ella de la sala común no le dije nada? ¿Crees que el hecho de que te vean cincuenta personas es muy agradable?

- ¡Pero ella si te correspondía!

- ¡A ti también!

- Claro que no

- Ron, no seas imbecil ¬.¬

- ¿Quién es imbecil? – pregunto Hermione que había llegado a la enfermería junto con Ginny, Paola, Fernando y Nohemy, esta última tenía cara de haberla obligado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ron? – preguntó Ginny

- Bien ¬.¬

- Claro, con la cabezota que tienes amortiguases todas las veces que te caíste.

- Jajaja, que graciosa, estoy privado de risa ¬.¬ – dijo Ron

- Harry – dijo Nohemy – La profesora McGonagall me dijo que te diera esto – dijo entregándole un papel y en un tono de "no me gusta ser correo de nadie"

- ¡¡Ron! ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo Luna que había entrado inesperadamente a la enfermería y lo sacudía - ¡Estas vivo! ¡Estas vivo! Me contaron que te había caído del tercer piso ¡Pobrecito Ron! – decía mientras lo abrazaba

- Luna apártate – le dijo Ron a Luna de una forma grosera - ¿No ves que estoy bien?

- ¡NO MAS DE SEIS VISITANTES A LA VEZ! Mejor váyanse TODOS, el señor Weasley tiene que estar en absoluto reposo, ABSOLUTO, y ustedes no se lo permiten, así que ¡¡¡¡FUERA TODOS! – grito a todo pulmón Madam Pomfrey,

Siendo empujados uno por uno por Madam Pomfrey, impresionados de que aunque tuviera ya sus añitos, tuviera una fuerza sobre natural para agarrarlos a todos y sacarlos.

- ¡VIEJA FASTIDIOSA! ¿PERO COMO PUEDE TRATARNOS ASI USTED? ¡¡¡ ¿CON QUE DERECHO!!! – grito Nohemy en español tan fuerte que hasta en la torre de astronomía la escucharon.

- Eh… si digo lo mismo O.O – dijo Luna con cara de no haber entendido ni una sola palabra.

- Nohemy no grites tanto, y si lo vas a hace que sea en ingles para que lo demás lo entiendan - le dijo Paola a su amiga.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Harry

- No querrás saberlo XD

- Es que no soporto a las personas alteradas y con poca paciencia – decía Nohemy – vamonos Fernando – decía mientras agarraba de un brazo a Fernando y lo arrastraba por el pasillo. (N/A: Nohemy: Hey! Yo no lo trataría así, cámbialo, paola: sh! Estamos en mi ff, no distraigas a los lectores… Nohemy: esta bien T.T)

- Hermione tenemos que ir a la oficina de McGonagall – dijo Harry

- ¿Eso es lo que decía la nota que te dio Nohemy?

- Aja

- A bueno, nos vemos luego – decía a Ginny, Paola y a Luna, esta había empezado a contar el origen de los arco iris que no precisamente sucedían por efecto de la lluvia y el sol… la pelirroja llevaba una cara de "sálvenme" y Paola se reía de todo ese cuento inventado.

- ¡Pero claro que suceden por efecto de la lluvia y el sol! – decía Hermione cuando ya estaban frente a la entrada de la oficina de la directora.

- "Rayos y relámpagos" – dijo Harry

- No Harry, los arco iris no suceden por eso…

- Hermione esa es la contraseña ¬.¬

- ¡Ah XD! Lo siento… - decía mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras.

- Pasen adelante – le dijo la directora – siéntense y tomen una galleta (N/A ¡Con gusto!) – Señor Potter, necesito que me cuente con lujo y detalles todo lo que sucedió en las alcantarillas.

- Esta bien – entonces Harry empezó a explicarle, con ayuda de Hermione, todo lo sucedido, se demoraron un poco en terminar – y después salí de ahí con la escoba – culminó Harry

- Interesante – murmuro la directora

- _"¿Cómo le va a parecer interesante?"_

- Señor Potter me refiero a que me parece interesante toda la magía oscura empleada para proteger al horcruxe, hay que admitir que ha sido muy… astuto, ¿eso responde a su pregunta?

- ¿Cómo supo…?

- Tiene que aprender a cerrar la mente Potter

-_"Rayos" _- pensó

- Bien señor Potter, haga las preguntas que lo tengan intrigado…

- ¿No averiguado que fue del medallón verdadero? ¿Saben quien es RAB?

- Si, lo hemos averiguado

- ¿Y?

- El horcruxes fue destruido por RAB en el momento

- ¿Y quien es RAB? ¿En donde se encuentra?

- RAB, no sabemos quien era con exactitud, pero falleció después de destruir el horcruxes…

- Ah… - dijo Harry algo desilusionado ya que en el fondo quería conocerlo – profesora ¿Cómo Hermione sabía que ese Horcruxe era el verdadero?

- Eso señor Potter, no se lo puedo explicárselo, la señorita Granger, aparte de poseer una inteligencia admirable, también tiene poderes que ni nosotros podemos explicar…

- Es cierto, no es que haya utilizado magia, algo en mi me decía que ese era el verdadero.

- UU – _"Para ser sincero, no les creo mucho, como que Hermione utilizo un hechizo o algo así" – _pensó Harry

- Señor Potter es la verdad lo que le estamos contando – dijo McGonagall – La señorita Granger no ha empleado ningún hechizo para localizar el verdadero Horcruxe.

- _"Me esta leyendo la mente, oh mier… coles, no Harry hoy no es miércoles n.n" – _pensaba y se respondía así mismo evitando que la profesora oyera una grosería (N/A Se ha vuelto loco n.n)

- Para su información señor Potter, hoy si es Miércoles UU

- ¿Si? O.O No me acordaba XD

- ¬¬ Señorita Granger, le voy a tener que pedir que se marche, tengo que discutir un asunto a solas con el señor Potter.

- Esta bien, nos vemos Harry – decía la castaña mientras se marchaba.

- ¿Cuál ese asunto profesora?

- Como he podido comprobar en esta simple charla, usted aun no ha aprendido a cerrar bien su mente… ¿o me equivoco? (N/A ¿Para que co… pregunta si ya sabe la respuesta? O.Ó?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, y como sabrá usted, en la batalla contra el señor oscuro, esa podría ser su mayo debilidad, ya que entraría en su mente y conocería todos sus ataques…

Harry asintió con la cabeza

- Hace unos días tuve unas palabras con el cuadro del profesor Dumbledore – Harry dirigió su mirada hacía el cuadro, pero Dumbledore no se encontraba – Y hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

- ¿Y ese es…?

- Va a retomar sus clases de _oclumancia_

A Harry esto no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que no le gustaba recordar como ese asesino se había enterado de todos sus más profundos recuerdos.

- ¿Y quien va a darme las clases? – preguntó sin muchos ánimos.

- Se las dará…

- Yo – dijo una voz que había entrado a la habitación, por supuesto ese profesor no necesitaba presentación XD.

- Si ¬.¬ - afirmo la profesora observando al profesor que acababa de entrar – como él ya ha dicho, se las dará el profesor Alexander ¬.¬

- Gracias por la presentación XD

La profesora lo miró con cara de "Usted mismo se presento" ¬.¬

- ¿En verdad tengo que tomar esas clases?

- Fue decisión del profesor Dumbledore – decía en un tono de "yo no tengo la culpa" – pero es realmente necesario para…

- Su encuentro con Voldemort – interrumpió Alex, ya la profesora se estaba saliendo de sus casillas, lo miraba con rabia y algo así como "¿¿¿es que ha usted no le enseñaron modales en su casa?" (N/A: Nohemy: No me lo ande insultando vieja ¬.¬, paola: cálmate! XD)

- UU ¿Qué día?

- El próximo Lunes, a las 6 de la tarde en mi oficina, bueno profesora, yo venía para entregarle esto – dijo Alex en un tono encantador (N/A: Suspiros) – Bueno, nos vemos en clases Potter – dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro y se marchaba.

- Bueno, ahora señor Potter, tenemos otro asunto que discutir ¬.¬ - decía mientras miraba de una manera fea al profesor Alex mientras se marchaba.

- _"¿Otro?" – _pensó Harry

- Si otro

- _"Coño"_ – pensó Harry sin poder evitarlo XD

- Se trata sobre el equipo de quidditch ¬.¬ - dijo tratando de ignorar el pensamiento del pelinegro – Me han dicho que quería renunciar a su cargo de capitán.

- _"Ay Ron, cuando te encuentre te quedaras unos meses más en la enfermería"_

- No me han informado el señor Weasley, tengo otras fuentes, entonces, quería preguntarle ¿Por qué motivo quiere dejar tan codiciado puesto?

- Debido a que me gustaría concentrarme más en la búsqueda de los horcruxes.

- Señor Potter- decía la profesora levantándose de su asiento - ¡No sea ridículo! (N/A ¿Cómo osa a llamar ridículo a mi Harry! 'O.Ó ¡Déjenmela a mi, Nohemy: Paola contrólate! O)

- ¿Cómo? O.O

- Ya me ha escuchado, no sea ridículo (N/A: Nohemy suéltame, yo acabare con ella! ¬.¬!), solo por esa preocupación no debe de dejar de hacer las cosas que le importen, usted ama ese deporte y realmente es muy bueno, no quiero que por esas preocupaciones deje de jugar, la orden se esta encargando de los horcruxes, es su último año en Hogwarts y debe disfrutarlo, además, me gusta mucho ver ese trofeo en mi oficina (N/A debe de estar lleno de polvo ya que hace años que esta ahí XD) y también… Dumbledore le hubiera gustado…

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Me comentó en su primer partido de Quidditch.

- ¿Qué le comentó?

- "James estaría orgulloso"

Harry miró al suelo, la profesora había dado en el clavo, si quería convencer a Harry de volver, pues lo había logrado.

- Esta bien, me ha convencido

- Excelente – dijo en tono como el que emplea el señor berns en los simpsons cuando dice _"Excelente" _incluso hasta había juntado sus manos.

- O.O ¿Hay otra cosa que quiera decirme? – sorprendido al ver el extraño gesto de su profesora.

- Si, las pruebas se realizaran el sábado, yo misma he apartado la cancha, así que más le vale no hacerme quedar mal.

- Esta bien n.n

- Ahora si, puede marcharse si lo desea.

- Hasta luego – dijo Harry pensando _"Al fin, ya pensaba que estaría ahí para siempre"_

Como ya habrán adivinado, ya se acabo el capitulo de los simpsons y el video de Mike Shinoda (se llama believe me) termino, así que aquí estamos. ¿Les gusto el cap? Seguramente no… yo diría que esta algo corto… pero bueno, ya me conocen n.n. En este capitulo apareció Alex! Si! (Suspiros) tan bello! No hay necesidad de presentarlo XD

El otro capitulo estará… por decirlo así, más interesante…

Estoy bastante deprimida, ya que solo recibí un solo mensaje por el capitulo anterior, y no es que sea orgullosa, pero realmente yo me merecía más reviews ya que escribir no es nada sencillo, realmente me gustaría que me escribieran para decirme la verdad, si no les gusta este ff, pues díganmelo… y ahí vere como lo arreglo.

Como dijo mi amiga Alicia, que no dejen mensajes no significan que no lean, asi que muchas grazxias por leer igual!

Bellapaola

Pd: este capitulo esta dedicado a mi prima fiorella (tqmuchismo!)


	14. La NueVa CazAdOrA

Hola! ¿Cómo están todos? Bien aquí les traigo el capitulo catorce ¡Disfrútenlo! nn

Disclairmer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la rubia, (amiga: ¿Cuál? ¿Quién? O.O) Me refiero a J.K.Rowling (amiga: Ah! XD) ¬¬ mejor empecemos…

Titulo: Séptimo año

Capitulo 14: LA NuEVa CaZaDoRA

- ¿Qué te va a dar clases particulares quien? O.O – preguntaba Ginny muy sorprendida la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, de la impresión había derramado un poco de zumo de calabaza en la mesa, haciendo manchar el profeta de Hermione que se encontraba justo ahí.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó Hermione indignada tratando de secar la primera hoja en el cual resaltaban un hechizo muy nuevo que habían descubierto unas niñas pequeñas llamadas Valentina y Fabiana al usar la varitas de sus padres jugando en el patio de su casa, lo que había provocado poder derretir los metales, cosa que nunca se había podido lograr anteriormente - ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿Sabes cuanto cuesta el profeta en estos días? ¡Subió de precio! 'O.Ó

- Lo siento ¬.¬ - decía mirando a la castaña - ¡Pero es que me parece increíble! ¿Qué mi alexito te vaya a dar clase? ¡No me lo creo!

- ¡¿QUÉ! – Grito Ron alterado haciendo que más de la mitad de las personas del gran comedor se voltearan - ¿Y ustedes que están viendo? ¡Vuelvan a sus asuntos! ¡Voltéense! Ó.Ó ¡Vamos! – cuando dijo esto, inmediatamente todos se voltearon - ¿Cómo es eso que lo llaman alexito?

- Hay Ron, si de verdad entraras al baño de las chicas te enterarías de otros sobrenombres, y _otras _cosas n.n – dijo Ginny haciendo énfasis en la palabra _otra._

- ¿Es que acaso hay más nombres? O.O – preguntó Harry

- ¡Pues claro, también le decimos ruli...

- Demasiada información Ginny, no queremos saber los detalles gracias ¬.¬ - dijo Harry, había ciertas cosas de las cuales un chico no quiere enterarse.

- ¿Con quien tenemos clases ahora? UU – preguntó Ron tratando de cambiar la conversación.

- Con McGonagall – contestó Nohemy que había llegado a la esa de Griffindor y le había arrebatado la tostada que iba a comerse Harry, la cual se había encontrado en manos de este último antes de que se le fuera rebatada de sus manos.

- Mi tostada T.T – dijo Harry tristemente

- Aquí tienes otra tonto – dijo Ginny dándole otra tostada

- Gracias, creo que me agradas n.n

- ¬.¬

- ¿Y como sabes que tenemos clases con McGonagall? – preguntó Ron

- Los griffindor y slytherin tienen clases de transformaciones juntos hoy, dah – dijo Nohemy como si fuera obvio.

- Ah XO

- Es extraño que la directora te de clases… no se, se siente diferente… - dijo Harry, que ya había devorado a tres mordiscos su tostada.

- Si… - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

La clase de McGonagall no había estado tan mal, iban a empezar a aprender las transformaciones humanas, pero antes estaban haciendo como un repaso, hechizos simples que ya debían de haberlos dominado a la perfección, claro algunos no lo dominaban del todo, empezaron a practicar después del tremendo discurso de McGonagall sobre los EXTASIS.

- Extasis, blah blah blah, muy importantes para nuestro futuro, blah blah blah, deben prepararse y más blah blah blah – resumía el discurso Ron de la directora en pocas palabras (N/A: ¿Se acuerdan cuando la profesora de Charlie Brown habla? Bueno, así oye Ron a la directora)

- Como se nota que no prestaste la más minina atención Ron – decía Hermione mientras intentaba cambiarse el color de los ojos – No se que me pasa, de castaños me pasan a castaño oscuro en vez de negros ¿Qué me pasa? O.O

- ¡Yo si pude cambiarlos! – decía Nohemy mostrando sus nuevos ojos violetas.

- Que bueno ¬.¬ – dijo con enojo Hermione.

- ¡Yo también pude cambiarlos! – dijo Ron emocionado.

- Ron… yo los veo igual – _"de bonitos"_ pensó la castaña.

- ¡No! XO míralos bien – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione.

- ¿Y…? – dijo la castaña preocupada por la distancia que estaban el uno del otro.

- ¿Acaso no lo vez? ¿Qué tal ahora? Mira – decía pegándose más a Hermione y abriendo más los ojos - ¡Están más claros! ¿No te das cuenta? O.O

- Eh… - "mi dios, contrólate Hermione, contrólate" le decía su conciencia (N/A: ¡No le hagas caso a tu conciencia, hazle caso a la mía que dice "Actúa Hermione, actúa" Conciencia: ¡Hey! Yo no dije eso ¬.¬, paola: ¡Silencio! XO)

- ¡Más claros no pueden estar! – decía alejándose un poco de la castaña.

- Eh… si, si, si – dijo nerviosa y algo aliviada, ya que el pelirrojo se había alejado de ella al fin.

- Ja, lo sabía, ¡pude hacerlo:P

- Teee… felicito n.n – dijo Hermione

- Ron, están exactamente iguales ¬.¬ – dijo Harry

- Claro que no ¡Están más claros!

- ¡Es por la luz!

- Claro que no

- Que si

- Que no

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando, digo, discutiendo un buen rato hasta que Harry pudo cambiarse sus ojos verdes a azules (N/A ¿se imaginan a un Harry de ojos azules? XD, amiga: Ay paola ¡ese es Daniel radcliffe, Paola: suspiros) Después fueron a clases de pociones, ya que Harry tenía un libro común y corriente este año y sin ningún atajo de el príncipe, su trabajo había vuelto hacer como era ante… totalmente desastroso, pero no del todo…

- ¿Por qué mi poción no sale verde oscuro? – Decía Harry agregando un pelo de ratón - ¡¿POR QUÉ! 'O.Ó

- Dos puntos menos para Griffindor, Harry entiende que esta es una poción de mucha dificultad y que es preciso una concentración absoluta y que no se puede gritar ¿Entendido?

- Sí ¬.¬ - Dijo Harry de mala gana releyendo otra vez el libro para ver en que se había equivocado, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso, ya que su poción estaba amarillo pollito en vez de verde oscuro… Después de que pasaron diez minutos, los dos decidieron pedirle ayuda a Hermione.

- Hermione – susurro Ron a Hermione, pero la castaña estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que no escucho al pelirrojo.

- Hermione – volvió a susurrar Ron a Hermione, esta vez ella sintió que la llamaban, pero seguramente no debía de ser con ella.

- Hermione O.O – dijo Ron en un tono más alto

- ¿Qué? – susurro Hermione

- ¿Estas ocupada?

- Si O.Ö – dijo Hermione como si fuera obvio

- Ah… pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Nos ayudas? n.n

- Ron… :S

- Por favor T.T Harry y yo estamos totalmente confundidos – Harry puso cara de ¿Por qué me incluyes? O.O - ¿Verdad Harry? ¬¬

- Eh… si T.T

- Claro, como el príncipe no esta para ayudarte

- Por favor T.T – dijo Ron

- ¡¡¡Si! – Dijo Harry - ¡Lo logre! ¡Salió verde oscuro! XD

- Si Harry lo logro, tu también puedes

- Ayúdame T.T

- Ron, no puedo, y además hay un pequeño detalle que no haz notado

- ¿Cuál? Por favor, ayúdame

- Ron, no puedo

- ¿Por qué?

- Ron… se me esta acabando la paciencia

- ¿POR QUÉ? – grito Ron XO

- ¡POR QUE TE ENCUENTRAS JUSTO DETRÁS DE MI Y NO AL LADO INEPTO! XO – gritó Hermione a todo pulmón.

- SEÑOR WEASLEY Y SEÑORITA GRANGER – dijo alzando la voz el profesor - ¡20 punto menos para Griffindor! Se quedan conmigo después de clases ¿He sido claro?

- Si… - dijeron al mismo tiempo

Después del tremendo regaño, Hermione ni siquiera se había vuelto para regañar a Ron, cuando ya paso la hora, todos salieron del salón menos la castaña y el pelirrojo, así que Harry decidió esperarlos afuera, después de unos minutos, salieron, con una cara de poder asesinar a alguien en cualquier momento.

- ¿Y que fue lo que les dijo? – pregunto Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente, cosa que era totalmente imposible…

- Es este lunes, en su despacho, a las seis. – dijo Ron – pero no esta tan mal

- Que no esta mal UU - dijo Hermione con voz quebrada - ¿COMO NO VA ESTAR MAL? ¡EN MI VIDA ME HABÍAN CASTIGADO? ¡Y ES POR TU CULPA RON!

- ¿MI CULPA? NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO SI TU NOS HUBIERAS AYUDADO!

- SI TE DIGNARAS SIQUIERA A LEER TAL VEZ NO ME PEDIRIAS AYUDA

- Chicos OU – dijo Harry

- ¡PUES TAL VEZ NO NECESITARE MÁS DE TU AYUDA!

- ¡PUES BIEN!

- BIEN – dijo Ron caminando por el largo pasillo, dejando ahí parada a Hermione

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? – dijo en un tono triste Hermione

- Hmmm…

Como ese día había sido jueves, el viernes ninguno de sus amigos se había tratado de dirigir la palabra, pero Harry esta vez estaba preocupado, ya ni siquiera se dirigían mirada amenazadoras ni… nada, pero ahora se estaba concentrando en otra cosa, quiddicth, las pruebas eran mañana y no tenía absolutamente nada preparado, pero ya se lo ocurría algo como siempre pasaba y ojala fuera bueno…

- Bien, ahora empezaremos la selección de nuestro nuevo cazador – decía esa mañana, había una cola realmente larga para la selección, inclusive más larga que la del año anterior, lo que no le sorprendió fue que la mayor parte eran chicas, Hermione ya se lo había advertido, estando él en el equipo ¿a quien no le gustaría de capitán al famoso Harry Potter? (N/A Yo estaría de primerita en esa fila XD y Alicia de tras mió XD)

- Empecemos con unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del campo, en grupos de 15 – dijo Harry, así podía descartar a los que no sabían montar desde ya, como el año pasado. El primer grupo lo había hecho desastrosamente, en el segundo, sorpresivamente Paola estaba ahí, no lo hacía tan mal, en el tercero, todas las chicas se cayeron al montar la escoba, en el cuarto no estaban tan mal y el quinto... estaba conformado por puras chicas de otras casas, que sonreían tontamente.

- Chicas – decía Harry llevándose una mano a la cara – esta prueba es solo para los griffindor.

- ¿Y quien dijo que veníamos a hacer las pruebas? – dijo una coquetamente – venimos a verte a ti – decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Ehh… - dijo nerviosamente Harry

- Si, si, si, están haciendo la fila más larga, a si que será mejor que se aparten o se vayan – dijo Ginny, pero las chicas le hicieron caso, se apartaron, pero para las gradas, así verían mejor a el famoso Harry Potter (N/A ¡ahí también estaría yo!)

Después de descartar a varios, quedaron 15, después de hacer unas pruebas de quien esquivaba mejor la bludgers y no tropezaba con los otros jugadores mientras jugaba. Al final quedaron 5. Entre esos eran, un muchacho llamado Vicente, dos chicas de cuarto, un niño pequeño de sexto y…, Harry no lo podía creer, pero ahí frente a sus ojos estaba Romilda Vane, lo había hecho estupendamente, pero a el no le daban muchas ganas de incluirla en el equipo, pero sería muy egoísta de su parte si solamente incluía a las personas que le caían bien y no por su talento, así que vería que pasaba…

- Ahora, junto a las otras cazadoras, pasaran cada uno, el que trabaje mejor en equipo tendrá el puesto.

El muchacho llamado Vicente era muy posesivo y casi no le gustaba pasar la pelota, el otro muchacho casi se cayo con el peso de la pelota al instante, las dos chicas estaban más pendiente de otra cosa que del juego… asi que le tocaba el turno a Romilda…

- Tu turno Romilda

- Cuando quieras guapo – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Harry volteo la mirada enojado, de verdad que la odiaba.

Y para sorpresa y desgracia de Harry, Romilda lo hizo excelente, sin ningún error y jugaba perfectamente en equipo, era… muy buena.

- El lunes por la mañana pondré el nombre del ganador en la cartelera – decía a la vez que todos se marchaban del campo.

- ¿Cómo lo hice? – pregunto Romilda

- Ehh… aceptable

- Ja! Sabes que fui la mejor, pero no lo admitirás ahora, después lo harás, te lo aseguro, bueno, chao… - dijo coquetamente mientras se iba…

- Que presumida… - dijo Ginny

- Como odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón… es la mejor.

Después de esa tormentosa selección, había llegado el domingo, Harry por supuesto ya sabía a leguas quien iba a entrar al equipo, solo que ni el podía creerlo o decirlo en voz alta. Harry se encontraba en su dormitorio, ya eran más de las doce pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que decidió sacar la misteriosa caja que le había entregado su tía Petunia, una vez más intento abrirla sin ningún éxito.

- ¿Por qué no te abres? – dijo en voz baja mientras le daba pequeños golpes, sus amigos estaban durmiendo, bueno, ese no era el caso de Ron, este roncaba y aparte de eso hablaba entre sueños en voz bastante audible…

- "Aghghghg comida aghghghg" – se oía murmurar a Ron

- Jejeje – reía en voz baja Harry - ¿Cómo se abrirá esto? O.O – De repente se oyó un sonido en la habitación, la puerta se estaba abriendo, instintivamente Harry saco su varita y…

- Tranquilo, soy yo – dijo dulcemente una voz, era Ginny

- ¡Ginny! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no vez que casi me matas del susto? – dijo Harry

- No exageres n.n – decía mientras le daba un abrazo - ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

- No podía dormir… - dijo Harry - ¿Y tu?

- Pues, estaba en mi octavo sueño de lo más feliz del mundo hasta que… vino una lechuza negra picoteando a mi ventana, traía una carta, pero decía tu nombre, así que vine y te la traje… y tu sabes como me pongo cuando me despierto en la madrugada sin recibir nada a cambio ¬.¬

- Mmm… - dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso - ¿Qué tal eso?

- Basta bien XD – dijo Ginny - ¿Vas a abrirla?

- Creo que sí…

"_En el aula de encantamientos, el lunes, a las nueve, no faltes"_

No sabía con exactitud de quien era esa letra y tampoco estaba firmada.

- ¿Quién podrá ser? – pregunto Ginny

- No tengo ni idea, pero lo averiguaremos el lunes…

- Y ¿si es una trampa? O.O

- Pues lo averiguaremos…

- No me gusta que te andes arriesgando tanto y… - pero Harry la había empezado a besar – Oye eso no se vale ¬.¬

- ¿No te gusta? O.O

- Pues sí, pero… - Harry estaba empezando a seguir lo suyo, después de un rato en silencio y mirándose, Ginny bostezo.

- Será mejor que me vaya XO

- Buenas noches – decía Harry mientras le proporcionaba otro beso.

- Igual XD

Para desgracia de todos, el domingo paso rápidamente (N/A: no! Esa es mi pesadilla de todos los lunes en la mañana) y por única vez en la vida, las clases también (N/A: Hey! A mi eso nunca me pasa eso los lunes T.T) Así que Harry iba directo al despacho del profesor Alexander, ya se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde.

- Chicos, será mejor que me vaya, a mis clases con Alexito XD- dijo tratando de animar un poco a sus amigos debido a la tensión que había entre ellos, Hermione estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala y Ron estaba haciendo los deberes para el martes, o sea mañana.

- Suerte – le dijo Hermione con indiferencia volteando una página de su grueso libro

- ¿Me esperaran? – preguntó Harry

- No podemos – dijo Hermione – Recuerda que tenemos un castigo pendiente.

- Oh, verdad que hoy es lunes… - dijo Harry recordando el porque sus amigos ya no se hablaban.

- ¬¬ si – murmuro Ron

- Bueno, nos vemos después – agrego Harry saliendo de la sala común.

Después de caminar hacia el despacho de Alex, y haber tropezado dos veces con Pevees y salir con vida debido a que también se encontró con una profesora que lo salvo de la situación.

- Adelante – dijo una voz en el interior cuando Harry toco la puerta del despacho – Vaya, llega justo a tiempo señor Potter, eso realmente me agrada de la gente, que sea puntual.

- Eh… gracias.

- Siéntese, tenemos cosas de que hablar antes de empezar, primero lo primero ¿Te molesta si te llamo Harry?

- No, claro que no

- Excelente, bien, ahora pasemos a algo más importante

- Como quiera

- ¿Cuál cree usted que fue la razón por la cuál usted fallo en sus anteriores clases de oclumencia?

- Pues… no lo se… - eso era mentira, Harry tenía una vaga idea de el porque sus clases no funcionaron, creía que el pequeñísimo factor de que se odiaran mutuamente tenía algo que ver…

- Yo te diré la respuesta, cuando uno siente un sentimiento hacia una persona, algo demasiado fuerte, puede crear magia si ni siquiera conjurarla, así que deduzco debido a tu odio tan grande hacia Snape y de él hacia ti, impedía que te concentraras en aprender y a disfrutarlo y el de él a enseñar.

- Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera – admitió Harry

- El odio y el amor pueden lograr cosas maravillosas y terribles – dijo sabiamente Alex – Lo escuche mencionar a Dumbledore una vez, un hombre muy sabio…

- Si…

- Así que probemos a ver que tan mal te encuentras – diciendo esto Harry le puso una cara fea - ¡Hey! Solo bromeo, a la cuenta de tres ¿si? Uno, dos… tres.

Cuando lanzo el hechizo, Harry estaba totalmente desprevenido, así que como consecuencia, se veían todos sus recuerdos, el primer tercer cumpleaños de Harry, cuando recibía una figura de acción toda desarmada, mordida y usada anteriormente por su queridísimo primo… la primera vez que el mismo se monto en una bicicleta cuando los Dursley se habían ido de salida y como se caía 20 veces hasta dominarla a la perfección con varios moretones… su primer día en clases en la primaria, cuando en la salida le pegaban Dursley y sus amigos…

"¿Vas a empezar a llorar? Claro, ve y acúsame con tu mami, oh, pero si es verdad, tu no tienes mamá, tu padres están muertos, muertos, muertos…" – repetía una y otra vez la voz de Dursley.

- ¡¡¡¡¡PARA! – grito con desesperación cuando volvía en si, se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos, sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar con los gritos de su primo, también observo que tenía lagrimas en la cara.

- Interesante – dijo Alex

- ¿Qué le parece interesante? ¿Qué tu primo te haga la vida imposible? ¿Qué tu primo te recuerde una y otra vez que tus padres estan muertos tan solo a los seis años? ¡¿LE PARECE INTERESANTE! Ó.O'

- Vamos bajando el tono Harry que no hay necesidad de gritar – dijo seriamente Alex –

- Disculpe – dijo Harry

- No me refiero a eso Harry, si no que cuando te entra la desesperación es donde pierdes el control.

- Lo sé…

- Tendremos que solucionar eso, ¿tienes alguna pregunta que hacer?

- Si, una, solo por curiosidad… ¿Por qué algunos de sus recuerdos en un pensadero? Eso es lo que él hacia siempre.

- Las personas que hacen eso son aquellas que tienen algo que ocultar… algo terrible que no quieren que lo sepa otras personas… Harry te voy a ser sincero, yo no tengo nada que ocultarte, me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mi y que no me vieras como un profesor dcao que quiere matarte… si no… como tu mentor…

- Mmm… - dijo Harry

- Esta bien Harry, no te digo que confíes en mi de la noche para la mañana, pero quiero que lo intentes, dame una oportunidad…

- Mmm…

- Bien, volvamos a practicar ¿si? Vacía tu mente de todo pensamiento, a la una, dos y tres…

Pero esta vez fue peor, Harry volvía tener recuerdos de su infancia que eran bastantes desagradables, pero fue Alex quien paro antes de que Harry comenzara a gritar.

- Veo que no esta funcionando, creo que lo que pasa es que estas pendiente, diría yo, más preocupado por otro asunto…

- Más o menos…

- Te voy a dar un consejo, cada vez que veas esos recuerdos horribles frente a tus ojos, recuerda que esas cosas ya pasaron, que no volverán a suceder, que forman parte del pasado, no tienes que dejar que el pasado te persiga, tienes que enfrentar el presente para que el futuro te depare cosas mejores…

- Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera…

- Solo inténtalo ¿Si? Una, dos ¡tres! – decía mientras le lanzaba el hechizo, no había sido tan malo como Alex esperaba, Harry pudo repelerlo con algo de dificultad al noveno intento, no había sido perfecto, pero había que darle crédito al muchacho, para haberlo logrado después de nueve intentos seguidos fallidos, no había estado nada mal…

- ¡Los haz conseguido! – Lo animo Alex

- No lo puedo creer – decía Harry muy contento – Al fin y al cabo usted no es tan mal maestro.

- Gracias por el elogio y la disculpa – dijo Alex sonriendo – Ya creo que fue suficiente por hoy, puedes volver a tu sala común.

- Esta bien, ¡hasta mañana! – decía Harry muy aliviado de irse, ya que estaba totalmente agotado.

Holas! ¿Cómo están todos? Aquí yo con algo de sueñito, ya que son las once de la noche y estoy escribiendo y estudiando química a la vez (algo casi inhumano) pero bueno, escribir es algo que me encanta, así que no me quejo XD. No se como, pero he entrado en un pequeño estado de depresión ya que definitivamente mi "príncipe" nunca me prestará atención T.T, pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada T.T

Bueno dejando de hablar de mis problemas XD me paso a contestar sus comentarios.

Jamesandmolly: holas! Si a mi me encantaría tener un orlando o un Daniel, pero se agotaron T.T muchas gracias por leer! En verdad eres un amor XD lamento no estar leyendo tu ff, pero cuando tenga un tiempito me loleo todo y te dejo un comentario largísimo okis? Bueno saludos a pardeloscas, bye, besos.

Benjasat: Muchas gracias! XD ojala sigas disfrutando

Zerito: Gracias por el dato, tienes razon, tratare de alargarlas un pokito XD, me alegra que te este gustando, saluditos a chile XD

Y el martes ya es 14 de febrero, si tienen alguna personita en especial, nunca esta demás regalarle un detallito o algo así… (Que esperanza la mía, a mi nadie me quiere T.T) si ustedes no se encuentran en mi situación ¡Aprovechen y pásenla bien con esa persona a la que quieren! XD y si están en mi misma situación, ¡no se desesperen! Tampoco es tan malo, algún día nos tocara disfrutar ese día XD.

¡Ya se acerca poco para que publiquen el libro 6 en español! ¡Que emoción! Ya lo leí en ingles, pero en español algunas cosas como los chistes cambian, así que ¡me muero por comprarlo!

Me voy a demorar mucho en publicar aparte de que mi autoestima e inspiración esta por el piso, no tengo nada escrito T.T, realmente lo siento, pero no temáis por mi que volveré (muajajaja) Vamos a ver si mi queridísima amiga Nohe quiere colaborar XD (Nohe: tendré que pensarlo…) Muchos saludos, abrazos, besos y ¡Feliz 14 de febrero! XD

Byebye

Bellapaola


	15. PoR PoQuItO

Wenas queridos lectores ¿Come les va? Yo aquí un poquito más animada XD Bueno, bueno, basta de tonterías ¡A leer se a dicho!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y… ya no me acuerdo :S solo lean…

28-02-06

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 15 (O dios mío, ya estamos en el quince O.O): Por poquito…

Harry salió algo agotado y mareado de las clases de oclumencia, realmente había sido una clase bastante buena pero muy larga, pero lo que en realidad estaba pensando era que tendría que colocar el nombre de su siguiente cazador, ya sabía perfectamente a quien iba a coloca, pero no quería consultarlo con nadie ya que había la pequeña posibilidad de que se arrepintiera, ya que no estaba muy conforme que digamos… (N/A Pana decídete y ya! O.O), pero no había salida, quería tener más tiempo para pensarlo, pero ya se había retrazado debido a que tenía que haber colocado el nombre del cazador esa mañana y no lo había hecho, así que lo hacia o lo hacía, ya que lo habían amenazado en lanzarle un petrificus total y dejarlo encerrado en un aula con la cara llena de maquillaje, esto último se le ocurrió a Ginny.

Así que entro en la sala común y observó una pequeña mata de cabello pelirrojo saliendo del sillón, era lo único que se lograba ver ya que el sofá estaba de espaldas.

- _"Que raro que Ron aya vuelto tan rápido de su castigo, mmm... mejor será despertarlo n.n" –_ pensaba Harry maliciosamente, así que se acercó, totalmente convencido de que esa cabeza le pertenecía a su amigo, le dio un tremendo golpe, digo, el golpe del siglo en la cabeza para que "se despertara" pensando que sería muy gracioso ver como su amigo se levantaba enojado cosa que nunca llego a presenciar debido a que jamás se le había pasado por la mente que esa cabeza pelirroja no le pertenecía a su querido amigo… (N/A: Creo que ya todos sabemos de quien se trata ¿no? XD)

- AH! – grito Ginny cuando recibió el golpe

- Ginny – dijo Harry MUY nervioso – loloooo siento, no pensé que eras tú, lo siento…

- ¡¡¡MEJOR EMPIEZA A CORRER HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¡¡¡PORQUE SI TE ALCANZO VAS A QUEDAR TOTALMENTE IRRECONOCIBLE! – empezó a gritar Ginny.

A Harry no se lo tenían que decir dos veces, así que empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso, y en verdad así era, corría todo lo que las piernas le daban, pero eso no quería decir que la pelirroja no se hallaban siguiéndole los pasos y muy de cerca… En una de esas pudo esquivarla temporalmente, así que la primera puerta que vio medio abierta, se metió en ella y la cerro de golpe, presa del cansancio y del miedo a que lo encontraran, se detuvo en ese lugar y tomaba el aire que le había hecho mucha falta mientras corría, empezó a ver el lugar en el que estaba, tenía el tamaño de un armario de escobas, solo que no habían ni las escobas ni nada, tenía un pequeño taburete de mármol y un letrero que decía "sala de orientación", pero relativamente pequeño para que fuera una sala de orientación y la pregunta era ¿Quién era el que ayudaba a los demás en esa salita? En eso momento a Harry no le importaba mucho las respuestas a esas preguntas, ya que rogaba que la pelirroja se hubiera cansado y se devolviera a su habitación, pero no paso ni cinco minutos para que esa idea fuera desechada, ya que cuando se había hecho la idea de volver sano y salvo a su habitación, la puerta se abrió de golpe, no era nada más ni nada menos que…

- Aquí estas Harry Potter – dijo Ginny con furia en su mirada.

- Vaya que te demoraste en encontrarme – se le escapo a Harry – No, no quise decir eso, Ginny perdóname, pensé que era tu hermano el que estaba ahí, no quería pegarte de verdad lo siento, por favor Ginny, yo jamás te haría daño, (N/A peluche! ¬.¬)

- Mmm… ¬¬- murmuro Ginny poco convencida, la puerta se había cerrado tras ella haciendo que ella tuviera un aspecto muy malicioso.

- Discúlpame T.T – dijo Harry poniendo cara triste, cosa que no se veía ya que la habitación era oscura.

- _"Lumus" – _murmuró Ginny para ver la cara de Harry – Esta bien, te creo.

Harry suspiro aliviado.

- Pero… (N/A x q siempre hay un pero? O.O) eso no te salva de mi famoso hechizo – diciendo esto le lanzo a Harry el encantamiento moco murciélago, Harry ya se lo esperaba así que aguanto lo más que pudo, si pronunciar ningún grito claro (N/A ¡Ay si! ¬.¬)

-_ "Finite incantatem" _– dijo Ginny, culminando el hechizo pensando que había sufrido mucho… - No te lance ese hechizo por pegarme, si no por algo aun peor ¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con mi horrendo hermano?

- Jejeje XD, es que solo vi tu cabeza XD.

- Ah ¬.¬ - dijo Ginny poco convencida – Pero su sabias que el estaba castigado con Hermione.

- Pero pensé que había salido antes de su cas…

- ¡Sh…! – Dijo callándolo Ginny - ¿No oyes algo? – los dos se callaron, y era cierto, se oían como unos gritos en el pasillo y también unos pasos

Bien antes de saber lo que estaba pasando en ese momento Ginny y Harry, tenemos que situarnos en otro lugar unas horas antes de lo ocurrido, específicamente en las mazmorras.

- Bien… - dijo Slughorn – Ahora que están aquí, este será su castigo, tu Ron limpiaras todos los calderos.

- ¿TODOS? O.O – pregunto Ron desesperado.

- Si todos ¬.¬, y ya que gritaste ahora lo harás a mano ¡Sin varita! ¿Estamos claros? Y créeme me daré cuenta si no lo haces como te digo…

- Si ¬.¬ - respondió de mala gana

- Bien, ahora, señorita Granger, usted ordenara todas las pociones de ese estante en orden alfabético y cambiara algunas etiquetas que se encuentren en mal estado…

- Esta bien…

- Bueno, ahora les he asignado sus tareas, me iré un rato, a las once vuelvo ¡y ay de ustedes si no han terminado a esa hora!

- ¿Y que pasa si terminamos antes?

- Me esperan igual hasta las 11, Bueno, hasta luego… - dijo Slughorn cerrando la puerta de un solo portazo.

- ¿PERO QUE SE CREE? ¡Hacerme lavar los calderos a mano! ¡Ni que fuera su servicio! ¡Ojala salga rodando por las escaleras! – Suspiró Ron con desgana – Al menos tu castigo no esta tan mal…- le dijo a la castaña, pero esta se hacía la que no oía.

- ¡Por favor Hermione! ¿No vamos a hablarnos durante estas cinco horas? – La castaña no dijo absolutamente nada - ¡PUES BIEN! – dijo Ron enfadado mientras empezaba a limpiar los calderos a mano, pasaron dos horas y ninguno de los se había dirigido la palabra durante ese tiempo, excepto cuando Hermione estornudo por el polvo en que se encontraba en las pociones.

- ¡Achu! (N/A: salud n.n)

- Salud – dijo Ron automáticamente, ya que era para el como un acto reflejo.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione secamente.

- Pensé que no me volverías a dirigirme la palabra

- Mmm… - murmuro Hermione

- Hermione, déjate de tonterías, los castigos no son tan malos…

- Para mi lo son… - dijo ella rápidamente bajando la mirada y volviendo a su labor, pero cuando se volteó vio que Ron estaba justo al frente suyo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? ¿El que estés aquí castigada por mi culpa?

- ES QUE NO ES ESO! – gritó Hermione – no es el hecho de estar aquí, si no el del que tu no te hayas disculpado conmigo.

- ¿Pedirte disculpas por esto? – preguntó incrédulo Ron

- No solo por esto Ron – aclaró Hermione – si no por todas las otras cosas que tu me haz hecho…

- ¿Otras cosas? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Yo nunca te he hecho daño!

- ¡¿Ah no! ¿Y que me dices de todas las cosas horribles que me dijiste en primero?

- Eso fue en primero ¬¬, hace mucho tiempo…

- ¿Y de la vez que me culpaste de que mi gato había asesinado a tu rata?

- ¡Fue un error! ¡Además de haberlo hecho tu gato hubiera sido lo mejor!

- Pero para mi no fue nada agradable el que no me hablaras por varias semanas – dijo recordando esas espantosas semanas.

- ¿A ver que cosas inolvidables te he hecho?

- Culpar a Krum de ser el enemigo, decir que yo era una chica a la cual no le podía gustar a nadie, que daba pena, el que empezaras a salir con Pavar… - ahí se detuvo, ya que había dicho algo de suma importancia…

- ¿Te molesta el hecho de que aya salido con Pavarti? O.O ¿Por qué? – pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Slughorn.

- Veo que han terminado, así que les pido que se marchen de inmediato – dijo Slughorn. Al decir esto, Hermione salió corriendo de las mazmorras, Ron también tratando de seguirla, tenía que aclarar las cosas.

- ¡HERMIONE! – Gritó Ron cuando la seguía por un pasillo - ¡Detente! – pero al ver que la castaña no disminuía su velocidad, el tuvo que acelerar y adelantársele para poderla agarrar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Hermione con lagrimas en sus ojos, cosa que el pelirrojo distinguió de inmediato ya que la debil luz de las antorchas la iluminban.

- Yo quiero…

- ¿Tu que…?

Ahora volvemos con Harry y Ginny…

- Se escucha como mi hermano – decía pegando el oído a la puerta.

- Pero que tonto soy – dijo Harry – _"Clarium"- _murmuró Harry, haciendo que el vidrió de la puerta fuera transparente.

**- **¿Pero que haz hecho? Ahora ellos nos verán a nosotros…

- No, claro que no, este hechizo sirve para ver detrás de las puertas sin ser visto…

- Que inteligente XD – dijo mientras le daba un beso – bien ahora veamos que pasa – y justo delante de su puerta se habían parado Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Te dije que era mi hermano!

- Esto no esta bien, estamos escuchando conversaciones ajen…

- ¡¡Sh! Quiero escuchar…

- ¿Tu quieres que? – dijo Hermione

- Yo lo que quiero es disculparme…

- ¿Disculparse? ¿Pero de qué? ¿Qué le hizo el estupido de mi hermano a Hermione?

- ¡¡Sh! También quiero escuchar – dijo Harry.

- ¿Tu? ¿Disculparte? Eres demasiado orgulloso como para hacer eso…

- Hermione, de verdad lo siento… - dijo algo dolido y con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué? O.O

- ¡Ay que llorón XD! – Dijo Ginny - ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Habla tonto!

- De verdad siento todas las cosas que te he hecho desde que me conociste, eres mi mejor amiga, realmente ciento haberte hecho todas esas cosas horribles, no era mi intención…

- Ron, para…

- No, tengo otras cosas que decirte…

- No, me toca hablar a mí – dijo Hermione.

- Esto ya se volvió aburrido – decía Ginny mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la varita mientras murmuraba algo en voz muy bajita, a la nariz de Harry llego un olor muy sabroso.

- ¡¿Estas comiendo cotufas! (N/A: Palomitas de maíz, cabritas ¿me explico? XD)

- Si… - dijo Ginny empezando a comérselas

- ¿Por qué?

- Esto se volvió aburrido, y además tengo hambre… ¬.¬

- O.O esta bien

- Ron, no es toda tu culpa, yo también soy muy mandona a veces y fastidiosa, entiendo que eso te irrite a veces, y quiero disculparme por ser tan orgullosa.

- No, no digas eso – dijo Ron – a mi me encanta cada vez que me regañas, me ayuda hacer mejor, y tienes razón, soy algo lento y…

- Tu no eres lento – dijo Hermione – eres una persona bastante capaz e inteligente.

- ¿Capaz e inteligente? Si como no XD – empezó a reírse Ginny

- ¿Me das cotufas? T.T

- No ¬.¬

- ¿En serio?

- Si, y aparte de eso tu eres…

- ¿Si? – empezó a acercársele Ron.

- Tu eres la persona… - dijo haciendo una pausa

- ¿si? – dijo Ron algo impaciente

- Tu eres la persona a la que… a la que yo más…

- ¿A la que más tu que? – dijo Ron

- Vamos dilo – dijo Ginny

- Dilo – dijo Harry

(N/A: ¡Mujer dilo de una vez! O.O)

(N/Lectores: ¡SI DILO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

- A la que yo más… - _no, no puedo- pensaba _– a la que yo más valoro Ron, al igual que Harry…

- Ah… - dijo Ron muy desilusionado… - Entiendo, tu también eres para mi una persona muy importante en mi vida, eres la mejor Hermione. La castaña no aguanto, así que le salto encima para darle… un abrazo.

- ¿QUE? ¿COMO QUE ES SOLO ESO? – empezó a gritar Ginny

- Ginny callate, nos van a escuchar – dijo Harry agarrando el pote de cotufas.

- Deja mis cotufas Potter… ¬.¬

- Bien, será mejor regresar… - dijo Hermione terminando el abrazo.

- Esta bien… - dijo Ron, pero a último momento antes de empezar a caminar dijo - ¡Hermione espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- No seas egoísta Ginny, dame un poco

- No quiero…

- Ah… -dijo quitándole el pote y agarrando un poco.

- Harry suelta el pote ¬¬

- Ten, que malcriada eres ¬¬

- ¿Qué haz dicho? Ó.O´

- Mira, Ron se devolvió :O

- Quiero decirte algo más…

- ¿Qué?

- Que tu Hermione Granger eres la persona más importante de mi vida y…

- ¿Lo soy? O.O

- Si, lo eres y…

Todos: ¡VAMOS DILO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! O.O

- Y también creo que eres muy bonita y…

- ¿En serio? O.O

- Si, eres más que eso eres…

- Me va a dar algo ¡dilo de una buena vez! – decía Harry

- _"No puedo decirlo, no ahora, no aquí, no en este momento" – _se decía a si mismo.

- Y muy inteligente, y creo que será mejor que nos vayamos… nos pueden volver a castigar por estar fuera a altas horas de la noche…

- Si… - dijo Hermione mientras derramaba una lagrima silenciosa, pensaba que sería, pero no…

- (Lectores, autora, y presentes: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DATE POR MUERTO RON!)

- ¡PERO ESE CABEZOTAS DE MI HERMANO ES UN 0°°! DE ሦ•♣◘9♠°°! – pero como Harry había lanzado el hechizo mufliato, no se había alcanzado a oír nada desde afuera, claro el no se salvo de oír todas esas cosas e incluso palabras que ni el conocía pero que no debían de significar nada bueno…

- ¡LO ODIO! ¡CUANDO LO VEA LO MATO! – dijo Ginny

- Ginny, no podemos, sabría que lo hemos estado espiando…

- ¿Y a mi que? Igual se lo voy a decir…

- Mejor vamonos, las cotufas se acabaron y tenemos que dormir…

- Tienes razón, vamonos…

Después de despedirse de Ginny, subió a su habitación, pensando que encontraría a Ron haciéndose el dormido, pero no… se encontraba sentado de espaladas a su cama, y al parecer de manera melancólica.

- ¿En donde estabas? – preguntó Ron

- Yo estaba… en mis clases de oclumencia – dijo Harry, ya que si decía la verdad, seguro no vivía para contarlo…

- Ah… - dijo Ron sin importancia.

- Ron ¿Qué te sucede?

- Sucede que soy el idiota más grande del universo (N/A Tu los haz dicho ¬.¬!)

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Harry como si no lo supiera

- Yo… estuve a punto de declarármele y…

- ¿Y…?

- ¡Que soy un cobarde! No pude hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que invadió el miedo, el miedo al rechazo, el miedo a que no me vuelva hablar, el miedo a que se burle de mi…

- Ron… - dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos – Tienes que hacerlo, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no siente lo mismo por ti?

- ¿Y como estas tan seguro de que si? – le respondió con una pregunta el pelirrojo

- Eso nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices

- Pero…

- Pero nada, tienes que hacerlo, en caso de que diga que no sienta lo mismo, cosa que dudo, al menos habrás sido valiente en habérselo confesado y el no conocer el hubiera.

- Sabes que – dijo parándose – Tienes razón, tienes toda la razón.

- Eso lo se n.n

- No quiero el utilizar el hubiera, mañana mismo se lo dire, ya me cansé de esperar, mañana en la noche se lo diré…

- Así se habla Ron – decía Harry muy poco convencido ya que no creía que lo hiciera… y mucho menos mañana.

A los primeros rayos del sol, Harry se levanto instantáneamente, por algún motivo no sabía porque no había dormido placenteramente, tal vez porque se iría a encontrar con un completo extraño en la noche en el aula de encantamientos o tal vez era el hecho de poner la lista de la nueva cazadora. Ya había puesto el nombre en una hoja de papel, así que bajo a la sala común y sin rodeos la pego en la cartelera de anuncios.

_**Cazadora de griffindor:**_

_**Fabiana Valderrama**_

_**¡Enhorabuena te deseamos el equipo de griffindor!**_

- ¿QUE? ¿QUE? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de nada más y nada menos de… Romilda. - ¿Cómo pudiste ponerla a ella en vez de a mi? ¡Yo soy más talentosa que esa tonta!.

- Tal vez eso sea cierto – dijo Harry desafiante – pero aquí el capitán soy yo, y esa es mi elección.

- Vendrás arrastrándote Potter, eso te lo aseguro Potter Ó.O´ - dijo Romilda con furia y lastima en su voz.

- Lo dudo – dijo encantadoramente Harry (N/A ¿encantadoramente? Quien eres tu y que hiciste con Harry? O.O)

- ¡¡¡AH! ¡¡¡SOY LA NUEVA CAZADORA! ¡¡¡AH! – empezó a saltar Fabiana por toda la sala común, Fabiana era una estudiante de sexto, tenía el cabello negro con rulos, ojos castaños muy claros y la tez más blanca de lo normal, pero en sí era una muchacha muy atractiva (N/a: Fabiana: ¡hey gracias XD) - ¡SOY LA NUEVA CAZADORA! ¡¡¡SI! ¡GRACIAS! – decía Fabiana mientras le daba un gran abrazo a Harry y un beso en la mejilla, mientras seguía saltando como loca por toda la sala, espantando a unos niños de primero.

- ¿Esta seguro de haber hecho una buena decisión? – le pregunta Hermione a Harry que acababa de llegar.

- Eh… eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo ahora… - confiesa Harry al ver que los niños de primero salen espantados al ver que Fabiana se había subido a los muebles y había empezado a gritar de felicidad…

Ese día había sido bastante tranquilo, claro eso es lo que pensó el trío hasta que llegó la clases de DCLAO, Alex les estaba enseñando como dejar a su enemigo totalmente inconsciente al segundo hechizo del duelo, lo tenían que hacer en parejas, así que la mitad de clase estaría inconsciente mientras la otra practicaba, y durante la otra hora cambiarían de lugar…

- Esto se volvió aburrido – dijo Harry cuando ya había pasado un tiempo y Ron volvía en si…

- Claro, eso lo dices tu que estas practicando y no haciendo el papel de inconciente.

- Ron ¬¬ yo acabo de pasar, ahora me toca a mi disfrutar el estar parado y no en el suelo.

- ¡Ya dejen de pelear! – dijo Hermione harta y fastidiada ya que Neville, su pareja, no se paraba nunca del suelo…

- ¿Hace cuanto que esta en el suelo? – pregunta Ron a Hermione…

- Quince minutos – dijo con tono aburrido – al menos tú durantes siete…

- ¿Hicieron las pases? ¿Cuándo? O.O – pregunta Nohemy que estaba practicando con Pansy, que estaba tirada en el suelo, estaba muy sorprendida ya que había notado como casi se agarraban los cabellos el día anterior.

- Ayer… - dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa

- Ah O.O – dijo Nohemy – Oh no se esta despertando – decía mientras le volvía a lanzar el hechizo a Pansy, haciendo que esta volviera a quedar inconciente…

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? O.O – pregunta Harry

- Es que no me agrada, y tirada en el suelo se ve mejor…

- ¡SEÑORITA PEREZ! ¡10 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTERIN! – dijo Alexito muy molesto al ver lo que Nohemy había hecho.

- ¿Por qué? T.T – pregunta Nohemy triste ya que no le gustaba que la regañara Alex en particular.

- Por volver a aturdir a su compañera ¬¬, bien, ya va hacer la hora de salida, recojan todo, Señorita Pérez usted se va encargar de llevar a Pansy y a Neville a la enfermería usted sola, sin ninguna ayuda.

- T.T esta bien…

- No lo entiendo – decía Harry saliendo de la clase de DCLAO - ¿Por qué Nohemy volvió a aturdir a Pansy? – decía mientras se sentaba para almorzar.

- Eso lo se yo – decía Paola llegando con Ginny de la clase pociones, esta última venía con el cabello mojado de un líquido verde. (N/A: Las dos estudian juntas…)

- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunta Ron

- Un tonto de mi salón me metió la cara a uno de los calderos… - dijo Ginny con repulsión.

- ¿Quién fue? Para partirte todo lo que… - empezó amenazar Harry (N/A: ¡Yo quiero un Harry! XO)

- No tranquilo, ya me encargue de él.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Digamos que no caminara por los pasillos durante un tiempo – dijo Ginny misteriosamente

- Esta bien, si tú lo dices… - dijo Ron pensativo.

- Retomando el tema… - decía Hermione - ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – le pregunta a Paola.

- Pues… el motivo por el cual Nohe odia a Pansy…

- ¿Cual es? ¡Dinos! – dijo Ginny

- Menos mal que a ti no te gusta el chisme ¿verdad? – dijo Ron

- Tú cállate hermanito, al menos cuando voy a confesar algo, no dejo las frases a medias ni a la persona con dudas al respecto – dijo Ginny con su frase de doble sentido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu que sab…? – empezó a tartamudear Ron.

- ¡Hey! Dejen que Paola nos cuente – dijo Harry desesperado al ver lo que se aproximaba.

- Bueno… todo empezó el año pasado cuando…

- ¡¡PAOLA! – se oyó un grito en el gran comedor… era Nohemy - ¡PAOLA! ¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ven, necesito que me ayudes en un asunto…

- Pero, la comida T.T – decía Paola

- Comerás después ¬.¬ ¡esto es más importante! ¡Vamos! – decía mientras la empujaba para que se parara.

- Después hablamos… - dijo Paola cuando se iba del gran comedor con su amiga.

- Que extraño UU – dijo Hermione – Supongo que oiremos la historia mañana…

Después de que terminaron de almorzar y tratar de ponerse al día con los deberes, a regañadientes por Hermione, se hizo de noche… (N/A Conciencia: Oh! ¿En serio? XD, paola: silencio! X( ) y pronto llegó la hora en la que Harry iba a tener su encuentro con una persona misteriosa. Este era el plan, Harry, Ron y Hermione, ella se opuso totalmente pero después la convencieron. Ellos dos esperarían afuera del aula haciendo guardia debajo de la capa, mientras Harry iba a su encuentro, siempre que sucediera algo, ellos estarían ahí…

A las nueve iban saliendo de la sala común bajo la capa, no tardaron mucho en llegar al aula, ahí Harry se despidió de sus amigos y entro solo…

Lo primero que vio Harry al entrar al aula, no fue a una persona, lo que vio fue O.O…

Ahggggggggg! Que mala soy! ¿Cómo he sido capaz de dejarlo ahí? Pues… esa es una buena pregunta :D Muajajaja, si soy mala yo me vuelvo mala cuando estoy de mejor humor, así que XD están de suerte… El otro capitulo va a ser buenísimo y muy divertido ya que mi amiga Nohemy accedió a ayudarme (fiestA!) y ya se nos ocurrió planes perversos para este ff (muajajaj). Dios! Estoy muerta, todos los días tengo que hacer un trabajo pendiente ¬¬ para los preocupados por mi examen de química, ¿pues que creen? Saque la nota sobre la nota (fiEEEEEESTTTTTTAaaaaaaaaaa!) si, estoy de un animo buenísimo.

**Ginnyalis:** holas! ¿Claro como olvidar el 23 de febrero? Si lo tengo anotado en el messeger XD, a mi también me encanta cuando se pelean Ron y Hermione, es genial! Pero eso si, no me andes insultando a ron XD. Jejeje, bueno, más te vale seguir con tu ff o me enojare contigo ¬¬. Bueno, bueno, me despido, bye, saludos!

**Chica.padfoot.xD****** ¡Hey! ¡Una nueva lectora! Pues muchas gracias XD me alegra que te guste mi ff, que nick tan interesante, me gusta XD, ojala sigas leyendo, besos.

**Jamesandmolly: ¿**Yo? Olvidarme de ustedes? Jamás! (muajajaja) y mucho menos de ti! Amor como se te ocurre :O? bueno, bueno, puedes creer que ya este en el capitulo 15? Yo no :O no creí nunca llegar tan lejos n.n A mi me gusta la química, solo que a veces se vuelve tan (ah!) que ni provoca verla ni en pintura ¬.¬. Mi principito no me quiere ( no lo se, esta muy raro, ya no habla, no se porque :O pero eso no se va a quedar así… ¡AH NO! Ya el lunes se la va a ver conmigo, cuando me viene una duda, ¡NO HAY QUIEN ME DETENGA PARA AVERIGUAR LA VERDAD! XO, ya mejor me calmo XD y tienes razón, ay que pelear ¡voy a defender lo que es mío ¬¬!) Pero que problema dios, porque serán tan lentos? Creo que nunca lo sabremos… (

Más te vale salir bien en el examen de química ;) jejeje, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo

Byebye, besos! Saludos a pardelocas!

También quiero agradecerles a Nadimeitor, herms, GinnyPotter77, lublack

sinceramente son los mejores y me animan mucho a seguir adelante.

¿Y como pasaron el carnaval? ¿Mojaron a mucha gente? ¿Fueron mojados hasta el cansancio? Pues yo me salve de eso jijijiji. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Muy chimbo? Aburrido? Tonto? ¡Pues díganlo! ¡Están en todo su derecho! Solo tiene que apretar un pequeño botón y dejar su comentario XD. Jejejeje, bueno, ahora me despido… tengo un tremendo trabajo mañana y no lo he terminado, digo empezarlo :S

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi prima Fabiola, como me gustaría tener ese aire soñador que la caracteriza, siempre tan soñadora… en cambio yo soy más precupona y estresada que bueno…

Byebye, besitos

Bellapaola


	16. UnA vIsitA mUY cORta a HOGsmeADE

Holas! Sip, eh vuelto, espero no haberme tardado mucho, así que dejemos de tonterías y ¡a leer! ¡Disfrútenlo! n.n

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a mi queridísima amiga J.K Rowling

11/03/06

Titulo: Séptimo año

Capitulo 16: Una visita muy corta a Hogsmeade

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue… (Redoble de tambores por favor) fue… absolutamente… nada (N/A ¿QUE? O.O) absolutamente nada ni nadie, solo oscuridad… Prendió las luces del salón, y solo pudo divisar una pequeña nota en el escritorio del profesor… Sin pensarlo, se dirigió para allá, la nota decía:

_Para: Potter_

_PSCAB_

_STEAS_

_E ERCU_

_SAEMC_

_UHARA_

_AITAN_

_TASLE_

_EA_

_R_

_A_

_L_

- ¿Ah? – dijo Harry que no entendía ni medio, pensando que tal vez se tratara de una broma pesada – Tal vez sea una broma – al decir esto, en el papel aparecieron unas letras, esta vez si se entendían.

_No es broma tonto…_

Después de un par de segundo las letras volvieron a desaparecer

- Ah bueno, si tu lo dices… - decía Harry, olvidándose que tenía el tiempo contado, se fue del salón, encontrándose a un Ron muy enojado y a una Hermione preocupada por la tardanza de su amigo.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Hermione, ya se encontraban en la sala común, y como era tan tarde, era de suponer que estaba vacía.

- Pues… no había nadie, solo estaba esta nota – decía mientras se la pasaba a sus amigos.

- ¿En que idioma esta esto? – Decía Ron todo confundido – Tal vez si le preguntamos a Paola, a ver si sabe si esta en español…

- ¡Ron! No seas inculto, claro que esto no esta en español, no porque este escrito en clave signifique que este en otro idioma…

- No será un broma pesada? – en ese momento en el papel aparecieron las mismas letras que cuando Harry había hecho es misma pregunta – Veo que no…

A petición de Ron, decidieron irse a dormir para tratar de resolver el enigma mañana, ya estaban muy agotados y así no se puede resolver nada.

No se acordaban que a la mañana siguiente era su primera visita a Hogsmeade en el año, lo que realmente era maravilloso ya que se podían distraer un poquito de los estudios. Ron le había recomendado a su mejor amigo Harry que fueran a dar un vuelta por Hosmeage para despejar su mente un buen rato y entretenerse en otras cosas que no fueran los horcruxes (N/A Lo lamento pero yo no voy a estar cambiando a Horrocruxe como el traducción al español del libro, suena horrible) Claro que Hermione protesto al principio alegando de que por más que salieran, sus problemas no iban a desaparecer, y obviamente tenía razón pero al recordarse de que tenía que comprar unos cuantos cosméticos y un par de otras cosas, decidió ir con ellos, dándole la tonta excusa de que iba a ir con ellos para vigilarlos (N/A jajaja XD) a la salida se les unieron Ginny, Paola, Nohemy, iban a ir a la peluquería a un cambio de look ya que ellas decían que lo necesitaban urgente…

Las tres chicas, convencieron a Hermione de ir con ellas, después de un tremendo berrinche, aceptó ir a regañadientes, dejando a los dos chicos solos…

- ¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta ir a la peluquería? – preguntaba Harry

- Yo que se, creo que para sentirse bellas o algo así, eso es lo que mi mamá siempre dice…

- Hmmm… - decía Harry no muy convencido con la idea, ya que no se podía imaginar que fuera por algo tan tonto como eso.

- Si, suena bastante tonto… - dijo Ron al ver la cara de su amigo.

- Oye, hablando de mujeres, ¿Cómo te va en tu plan de declaración? XD

- Bastante mal… - admitió el pelirrojo

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Pues… verás, anoche cuando tu estabas adentro del salón de transformaciones y Hermione y yo vigilando afuera…

------ Flashback------

- ¿Por qué se demorara tanto? – decía Hermione un tanto aburrida

- Pues no lo se… quien sabe con quien se iba a encontrar – le respondía Ron

- ¿Lo habrán atacado? O.O

- No lo creo..., ya no hubiera hecho la señal…

- Si, tienes razón…

5 minutos después…

- Aun no sale… - decía Hermione nerviosa

- ¿Qué tal si nos quitamos la capa? No viene nadie, ¡vamos!

- Esta bien UU – dijo Hermione mientras se quitaban la capa y se encendían un par de antorchas que habían

- Hermione – dijo Ron armándose de valor – Te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

- ¿En serio? ¿Que es? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

- No, nada de eso, tu cara esta perfecta…

- ¿Entonces que?

- Hermione, yo… lo que quiero decir es… - pero justo en ese momento Harry, tan oportuno como siempre, abrió la puerta de el aula y salio con cara consternada.

... Fin de flashback...

- Sinceramente, yo si soy inoportuno... (N/A de pana que si!)

- No tienes toda la culpa, yo soy el cobarde que no se atrevió a declarársele… (N/A que va, la culpa es de Harry UU)

- Hmmm… y ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Pues… no lo se… vayamos a donde las tres escobas, tengo algo de hambre

---En la peluquería---

- ¿Y que te vas a hacer Ginny? – preguntaba Hermione

- Pues no tengo la menor idea, tal vez me haga unos rulos o algo así, pero aquí a la que queremos renovar por completo es a ti Hermione – le decía Ginny con una sonrisa muy pícara XD.

- ¿Pero que dices? Yo solo quiero algo sencillo, no nada impresionante - decía Hermione

- Eso es lo que tu crees...- dijo Ginny

- Hola Chicas, ¿en que las puedo ayudar? - decía la dueña de la peluquería en un tono amable

- Queremos una renovación de look para todas nosotras, pero en especial para ella - decía Paola señalando a Hermione

- Hay lo lamento, pero solo tenemos a tres peluqueras disponibles, las otras están de vacaciones

- No hay problema - dice Nohemy algo aliviada - Yo daré unas vueltas por ahí y después regreso...

- Esta bien n.n dicen las chicas algo aliviadas por no pelearse por quien iba ir de último

- Bien, ¿Quien quiere ser la primera? - preguntó la mujer

- ¡¡¡Hermione! - dijeron casí todas al mismo tiempo mientras ella salía por la puerta delantera de la tienda...

Nohemy realmente se hubiera quedado si no hubiera sido que tenía una cita con alguien MUY importante... Ella era una chica muy misteriosa pero a la vez normal. Como todas las chicas de su edad (N/A ehmm,) digo, como la MAYORÍA de las chicas de su edad (N/A así esta mejor n.n) Ella tenía un novio, pero no cualquier novio común y corriente, era, por decirlo así "especial", se habían conocido en unos quince años de la hija de una amiga de su mamá, si tal vez nunca hubiera ido a esa fiesta, nunca lo hubiera conocido y no estaría implicada en tantos problemas.

Se iban a encontrar ese día en el callejón que estaba al lado de La Cabeza del Puerco, ya que él no quería ser visto por los alumnos de Hogwarts, era demasiado peligroso que hubiera salido de su escondite temporal para verla solamente a ella por unos momentos, por ese lugar casi no transitaba nadie, así que era más o menos seguro...

Nohemy espero unos minutos, y de repente, alguien le tapo la boca con la mano por detrás...

- Shh... - le decía el misterioso hombre - Cálmate, soy yo - le decía con un tono muy bello - ¿Vinisteis sola?

Nohemy asintió.

- Bien... -dijo mientras la soltaba y se volteaba - ¿Como haz estado?

- pero no pudo responder ya que Nohemy le salto encima para empezar a besarlo.

- Te eche de menos - decía mientras lo besaba

- Igual yo preciosa... - decía mientras terminaban el beso

- Quítate el biombo - decía Nohemy

- No puedo, puede ser peligroso...

- Es que no te puedo ver el rostro... por favor un momento TT.TT

- ¿Como me puedo negar? - decía mientras se la quitaba, dejando ver su bello rostro demacrado...

- ¿Pero que le paso a tu rostro? ¿Que son estas cicatrices? O.O

- El señor oscuro me ha castigado, me lo tengo bien merecido... -decía convencido - pero el es muy compasivo y me ha dejado con vida...

- ¿Compasivo? ¿Como puedes decir eso de ese hombre tan despreciable? El es un monstruo...

- No diga eso aquí, es peligroso, sabes lo que va a pasar...

- Si lo sé... ¿Saldrá alguien herido?

- Pues, si alguien se interpone...

- Te ruego, por favor no mates a nadie ¿si? T.T

- Esta bien, lo haré por ti - le decía mientras volvían a besar

- Oh Draco... - suspiraba Nohemy (N/A Si leyeron bien DRACO,

muaajajaja)

- Ahora si Nohemy, me tengo que ir, nos volveremos a ver pronto... - decía mientras le daba un ultimo beso.

- Esta bien T.T

- Ve a un lugar seguro ahora, no quiero que te pase nada...

- Adios... - decía mientras se iba corriendo por la calle

- Esto apenas comienza - decía Draco poniéndose unos guantes y la máscara de mortífago - Potter, prepárate...

---En la peluquería---

- ¿PERO QUE ME HAN HECHO? – decía Hermione mirándose en el espejo.

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡Te ves divina! – decía Ginny tomándola por los hombros

- Yo no lo considero así – decía tocándose el cabello

- Que necia eres ¬¬

- Pero si te ves perfecta – le decía la dueña de la peluquería.

- ¡¡¡¡¡PAOLA! – grito Nohemy entrando en la peluquería como una loca

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué sucedió? - decía Paola

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – le dijo en voz muy baja para que las otras no la escucharan.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

- Es por lo de… - pero no respondió, porque hubo una tremenda explosión detrás suyo, haciendo que los cristales de la peluquería estallaran en mil pedazo y causando que todos las personas.

---En las tres escobas---

- Ron ¡Ya tienes que dejar de tomas de es botella de Güisqui de Fuego! ¡No te hace bien ¬¬! No porque ya cumpliste los 17 debas de creerte que eres una persona madura para tomar sin control – decía Harry alarmado al ver que Ron ya había acabado con la mitad de la botella.

- Ya empiezas a hablar como _¡hip!_ Hermione _¡hip!_

- Mírate nada más, aparte de despechado, estas borracho

- Yo no estoy _¡hip! _borracho _¡hip!_

- ¬.¬ no claro que no, quien dijo – en ese momento la puerta del local exploto, afuera se podía notar unas figuras con máscaras caminar con las varitas en alto por las calles.

- ¡MORITIFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGOS! – grito la dueña del local, la gente empezó a levantarse de sus asiento alarmadamente.

- CALMENSE! – gritó un hombre, por su aspecto parecía el chef de las tres escobas – todos vengan a las cocinas, ahí tenemos un traslador de emergencia… ¡vamos todos! – todos los clientes, que eran pocos, fueron ordenadamente hacia las cocinas.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado Harry? ¡Vamos! _¡hip! _

- TAN BORRACHO ESTAS QUE SE TE OLVIDO QUE LAS CHICAS ESTAN AFUERA!

- Tienes razón, ¡Vamos! _¡hip!_ – pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, una persona interrumpió su camino.

-------En la peluquería--------

- ¡¡¡PAOLA! ¿Estas bien? – grito Nohemy, la explosión había sido tan fuerte que había ocasionado que varías cosas se cayeran de sus lugares, y a la pobre de Paola le había caído un secador de cabello en la cabeza

- Creo que si – decía sobandose la cabeza…

- ¡Es una ataque! Por favor vamos todos a la trastienda, ahí hay un traslador que los llevara a un lugar seguro ¡VAMOS!

- ¡¡GINNY! – Grito Hermione - ¿EN DONDE ESTAS?

- Aquí… - dijo una voz debajo de una silla muy pesada – Ayuda

- Tranquila, _¡Wingardium leviosa!_- la silla voló dejando libre a Ginny.

- Gracias, ¿que haría yo si ti? Auch – decía tratando de pararse pero no podía.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que me rompí la pierna T.T

- En Hogwarts lo arreglaremos, tenemos que irnos

- pero ¿y los chicos? Tenemos que buscarlos!

- Ginny, no podemos en estas condiciones, vamos

- Nohemy ¿no vienes? – pregunto Paola

- Vayan ustedes, yo ayudare a Susan Bones, parece que esta en problemas – decía mientras la veía correr por la calle muy asustada sin saber a donde ir "Tengo un plan" – pensó Nohemy

------En las tres escobas----------

- ¿Vas algún lado Potter? – preguntó aquella voz odiosa que Harry conocía muy bien desde sus 11 años, esa voz que tanto despreciaba.

No se trataba otra voz que la de Draco Malfoy, estaba ahí parado, con una túnica negra elegante que todos los mortífagos usaban con su acostumbrada máscara, tenía un aire de superioridad y elegancia que hacía enojar cada vez más a Harry.

- Te he hecho una pregunta Potter ¿o eres tan lento que se te ha olvidado?…

- Malfoy ¬.¬

- Vaya, veo que el "elegido" no es tan lento como parece, pero lo imbecil no te lo quita nadie, te lo advertí el primer día, de haber escogido el camino correcto, no te encontrarías en esta situación.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? ¿Acaso te sientes orgulloso de haber elegido el camino erróneo, el de los viles cobardes que se van para que alguien con más poder los controles? ¿Aquel en el cual son tan patéticos que tienen que torturar gente solo para sentirse superiores, sabiendo que son más cobardes de lo que parecen? ¿Ser controlados como marionetas sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo? Yo creo que no…

- Tu y tus palabrerías, ¿sabes que? A veces me marean las estupideces que dices…

- Mejor lárgate Malfoy, si es que no quieres salir _¡hip!_ Herido gravemente _¡hip!_ – dijo Ron

- Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – decía Malfoy con un aire de superioridad mientras se le acercaba y se quitaba la máscara – El pobretón Wealey, el traidor de la sangre – lo oloroso un poco y vio la botella que tenía en la mano derecha – y aparte de ser un pobretón patético sin talento ¡Eres un borracho! Seguramente debes ser el orgullo de tu patética familia, un Weasley borracho, quizás por eso la sangre sucia nunca te hizo caso.

- ¡A MI NO ME ESTES LLAMANDO BO…! Un momento ¿Cómo sabes que…

- ¡Por favor Weasley! Cualquier ciego se daría cuenta, todo el mundo lo sabe menos ustedes, claro como son los dos tan estupidos y…

- ¡TE VOY A MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! – decía mientras se abalanzaba sobre el rubio, pero este lo petrifico antes de que pudiera tocarle un solo cabello.

- Como dije antes, eres patético

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy? ¿Ah que haz venido? Si es por mi ¡PUES AQUÍ ESTOY! – dijo Harry

- Potter, Potter, Potter, ¿Crees que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo? ¿Acaso te crees tan importante como para que siempre te hagamos caza a ti solamente? Pues no, esta vez no venimos por ti…

- ¿Y a quien buscan entonces?

- Es alguien de suma importancia, para ti, claro esta…

- Dime de quien se trata…

- Si te lo dijera, ya no sería sorpresa… nos veremos pronto Potter, más pronto de lo que crees – decía mientras desaparecía.

- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MALDITO COBARDE! – gritaba con furia Harry, pero ya era muy tarde, se había ido, después de un par de segundos, Harry interpreto las últimas palabras de Draco, un nombre le vino a la cabeza… - Ginny…

------En las calles del pueblo------

- ¿Estas segura de que es un lugar seguro? – Preguntaba Susan Bones mientras era llevada por Nohemy a quien sabe donde-

- Ya te dije que sí – decía Nohemy – los trasladores se apagaron y tu y yo nos hemos quedado por fuera, pero se donde ahí uno…

- Eso espero – decía asustada Susan.

- Es aquí – decía señalando el local…

- ¿Aquí? ¿Estas segura? – decía mientras veía que se trataba de "La cabeza del cerdo"

- ¿Quieres que los mortifagos nos atrapen? – dijo Nohemy con impaciencia.

- No, claro que no – decía mientras entraban

- Ahora espérame aquí sentada…

- ¿Estas loca? O.O ¿me vas a dejar sola?

- Voy a buscar al dueño del local, lo ví por ahí, para activar el traslador, si vamos las dos es muy probable que nos atrapen juntas…

- Esta bien UU ¡pero date prisa!

Nohemy sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, dejar a Susan en la boca del lobo, ya que esta sabía que los mortífagos estaban buscando a una pelirroja llamada Ginny, pero de lo que estaba segura Nohemy era que no sabían el aspecto de ella, así que dejar que atraparan a Susan para que se la llevaran y terminara el ataque era su brillante idea… sabía que no estaba bien, pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

- Hey ¿no es esa una pelirroja? – decía un hombre con máscara a sus otros tres colegas con máscaras - ¡DEBE SER ELLA! ¡ATRAPENLA!

- AHHHHHH! – se oyó el grito de Susan al ser atrapada por los motrífagos.

- Realmente lo siento Susan – dijo Nohemy en voz baja, después volvió a correr, lo de los trasladores era mentira, había uno que no se desactivaba y ese era el de las tres escobas…

------En las tres escobas-------

- SUELTEME! TENGO QUE IR A BUSCAR A GINNY! Ó.Ó – decía Harry con desesperación, tratando de soltarse de los brazos del cocinero que no lo dejaba ir

- Tengo ordenes estrictas de meter a todos en el traslasdor, especialmente a usted… - decía el cocinero de grandes brazos, haciendo que Harry sujetara una lata sucia

- MI NOVIA ESTA EN PELIGRO! NO VOY A IR! GINNY! – pero el cocinero ya había activado el traslador, y juntos se dirigían a Hogwarts.

- ¡¡PENSE QUE NUNCA LLEGARÍAN! – decía la profesora McGonagall al ver que Harry junto con el cocinero aterrizaban en el gran comedor, donde estaba muchísima gente, más de lo habitual.

- ¡¡YO NO DEBO ESTAR AQUÍ! ¡¡GINNY ESTA EN PELIGRO! Debo ir a buscarla – gritaba Harry desesperado.

- Yo iré a buscar a ese joven pelirrojo que se quedo allá – decía el cocinero tomando una vez más el traslador.

- ¡Harry cálmate! – decía Hermione, que acababa de aparecer en el gran comedor.

- ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

- Ginny esta salvo, esta en la enfermería

- ¿QUE LE PASO? ¿LA ATACARON?

- NO! ¬¬, solo se golpeo, pero nada grave y… - sin esperar a que Hermione terminara la frase, salió corriendo en dirección a la enfermería, mientras en el gran comedor salía una Nohemy aturdida y un Ron ya no petrificado.

- ¡Oh Ron! – decía Hermione mientras lo abrazaba – Estaba tan preocupada…

- Deja el drama ¬.¬ - le dijo Nohemy

- Estoy bien, cálmate – decía Ron haciendo todo lo posible por no hipar.

- Que raro, hueles extraño – decía Hermione

- Mejor vayamos a la enfermería XD – decía Ron haciendo todo lo posible para que no lo olorosara…

- ¡¡¡GINNY! – gritó Harry al entrar a la enfermería, haciendo que varias de las personas ahí se quejaran del ruido.

- ¡Señor Potter, no puede entrar gritando en una enfermería! – le decía la enfermera.

- ¿Dónde esta Ginny? – pero no espero a que le contestara ya que la había divisado.

- ¡Oh Ginny!

- ¿Harry estas bien? ¬¬

- Pensé que te había pasado algo

- Harry…

- Que te había perdido… - no le prestaba atención a lo que le decía

- Harry…

- Que los mortifagos te habían atrapado y… - pero finalmente Ginny lo callo dándole un beso.

- Cálmate, ya estoy bien, solo me rompí una pierna, pero me recuperare.

- ¿Cómo estas Paola? – preguntaba Nohemy a Paola, que estaba con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

- Creo que bien, aunque me dolió ese secador…- decía sobandose un poco – Nohemy ¿Cómo sabias tu lo que iba a pa…?

- Después hablamos de eso… ¬.¬

----en el pasillo-----

- Hermione ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello – pregunto Ron

- La necia de tu hermana me convenció para que me lo pintara ¡Luzco terrible! ¡Estas mechas rubias no me gustan!

- También te lo alisaste…

- Si, pero con el color ya no me viene

- A mi me gusta… - se le escapo a Ron – digo, este…

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Eh… si UU

- Pues… ¡gracias! n.n

- Mejor entremos a la enfermería WW

Mientras, en un lugar no muy lejano…

- Señor Tenebroso, la tenemos… - decía un hombre mayor de cabello dorado

- Excelente… - decía la voz macabra - ¡Muéstrenmela! – el hombre de cabello dorado arrastro un saco donde se movía la chica – cuando la liberaron, se veía la furia en los ojos de Voldemort.

- ¡SON UN PAR DE INUTILES! – grito haciendo temblar toda la habitación… - ¡ESTA NO ES LA QUE BUSCO! – Susan temblaba en el piso, temiendo por su vida, no podía gritar ya que estaba amarrada de las manos y le tapaban la boca.

- Mi Lord – decía Lucius arrodillándose – Realmente lo siento, lamente haberme equivocado, tenga piedad, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, ten por seguro de que no volverá a ocurrir esto ya que no estarás vivo para equivocarte otra vez…

- No, se lo ruego… No volverá a pasar.

- Lucius, no es solo por esta vez, si no por todas las veces en que me haz fallado y decepcionado…

- No

- _Avada Kedavra – _dijo sutilmente Voldemort

- ¡NOOO! – grito Draco al ver como su padre caía muerto en el suelo, este se puso a su lado.

- Levántate – dijo Voldemort a Draco – No seas patético… - pero Draco no le obedeció, se podía el aspecto del chico incluso debajo de la máscara.

- Señor – dijo temeroso uno de ellos - ¿Qué haremos con la intrusa?

- ¡REALMENTE NO ME INTERESA PAR DE INCOMPETENTES! ¡POR MI LA MATAN SI QUIEREN! Ese no es mi problema, arréglenselas ustedes y recuerden ¡SI ME VUELVEN A LLAMAR POR UNA TONTERÍA COMO ESTA, LAS CONSECUENCIAS SERAN MUY GRAVES! –decía mientras desaparecía escandalosamente de la habitación.

- Pobre pequeña, lo que te esperas – decía uno tocándole el rostro – Pobre, pobre, pobre, ¿Qué le haremos primero?

- ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! – grito Draco muy fuera de sí.

- ¿Como haz dicho?- pregunto otro muy impresionado

- Ya escuchaste, no haremos nada – dijo Draco – la entregaremos sin ningún daño… así podrá decir que vio con sus propios ojos, que el señor tenebroso a regresado más poderoso y… sin misericordia.

- ¿Estas seguro de dejarla ir, esta es tu misión, podría irte muy mal después.

- Realmente, ya nada importa ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! Déjenla ir ¡ya!...

Hola a todita es bella gente que lee mi loca historia! ¿Cómo les ha ido? Pues a mi cheverisimo! Me esta yendo muy bien en estos días XD gracias a dios! XD.

Jejeje, estoy de mejor humor XD, pero cansadísima, la otra semana empezamos los exámenes de lapso (grito!) y son larguisimos, así que dudo mucho que las siguientes dos semanas escriba algo, pero tranquilos, después de eso viene semana santa y ahí si que voy a escribir bastante XD. Voy a contestar comentarios:

Ginnyalis: lokita! Ay que ver que tu no tienes remedio UU jejeje, me alegra muchísimo que te aya gustado este capitulo, no me agrada mucho que no te guste Ron, pero después opinaras diferente XD bye!

Chica.Padfoot.xD Holas! Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga, y se que este capitulo no lo compensa, pero el otro estará mucho mejor XD, bye!.

Carolagd: ¡¡una nueva lectora! Pues muchas gracias por leer, soy de Lara XD y tu? A mi tampoco me gustan las intrigas, así que escribo cada vez q tengo un tiempito XD, ¿te gusta green day? A mi también XD me caes bien, ojala sigas leyendo ¿ok? Byebye, saluditos

Pardelocas: el comentario es tan largo que se los mande al correo XD no se enojen conmigo T.T, espero que les haya gustado mucho este cap, y si las eche de menos XD T.T bye!

Quiero agradecerles a: lublack, nadimeitor, ginnypotter 77 por haber dejado su linda critica, ¡de verdad se los agradezco muchísimo!

Ya ustedes dirá ¿Malfoy con Nohemy? Pues si, ese había sido mi plan maléfico desde el principio, bueno no tanto desde el principio, ya que yo conocí a Nohemy casi cuando ya iba por el capitulo 4 o algo así… pero si, ese es mi brillante plan, ahora ¿Cómo conoció una venezolana común y corriente al guapísimo, único y encantador Malfoy? (conciencia: a mi también me gustaría saberlo O.O) TODOS esos detalles los daré en el otro capitulo. ¿Y esa misteriosa clave qué? ¿Nos vas a dejar en suspenso como lo hiciste con la famosa llave esa? Pues no, tal vez en dos capítulos más adelante lo diré todo, tal vez, no se, quien sabe, si recibo mucho comentarios tal vez lo publique antes de lo previsto, si no… podrán seguir esperando sentados, no es broma, jejeje. Ahora si los dejo, y si tienen tantas cosas por estudiar como yo, entonces ¿POR QUE (0°° ESTAN perdiendo el tiempo? ¡A ESTUDIAR! Es una de las cosas más importantes de la vida y no la pueden desperdiciar XD.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi querida amiga fabiana, realmente eres la mejor, divertida, floja, sorprendente y… ¿ya dije floja? Ah si, buena persona y amiga del mundo! Ñora esto va para ti XD

Bye, los quiero a todos, cuídense mucho

Bellapaola 


	17. ûnð þ£¶üëÑð hÏsTørið «þriMërð þðrt€»

Holas! SI! Eh vuelto con un nuevo cap, disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: ALL the characters, (conciencia: en español! ¬¬) digo TODOS los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling…

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 17: Una pequeña historia (Primera Parte)

La gran mayoría de los estudiantes, ya que el resto estaba en la enfermería, se encontraban en el Gran Comedor esperando instrucciones de la nueva directora, Harry, después de hacer uno de sus famosos berrinches ya que no quería dejar sola a Ginny en esa enfermería, fue con sus amigos al gran comedor.

- ¡SILENCIO! – grito McGonagall – Tengo una información de suma importancia y a la vez devastadora…

- ¡OH NO! ¡ALGUIEN MURIO! ¿QUIEN FUE? ¡DIGANOS! ¡ES MEJOR SABER LAS MALAS NOTICIAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡¡AH!– gritaba una chica llamada Liria como una histérica.

- Señorita, le sugiero que vaya a la enfermería para tratar el estado en que se encuentra, es muy alterada…

- ¡YO NO ESTOY ALTERADA! ¡¡¡¡AH! – salió gritando del Gran Comedor muy alterada.

- Como les decía, antes de que la señorita Liria interrumpiera… ¬.¬ - continuó la profesora – Han raptado a una alumna

- ¡OH NO! – grito Hermione

- ¿De quien se trata? – pregunto una profesora

- Se trata nada más y nada menos de… (N/A: la hija de chris columbus, yo sabía!) Susan Bones.

Todos en el Comedor se quedaron en silencio, nunca pensaron que algo así le podía pasar a una persona a la cual nunca habían querido establecer amistad con ella durante los años anteriores, pero aun así era devastador saber que estaba secuestrada.

- ¿Dónde la secuestraron? – Preguntó Harry - ¿La están buscando?

- Gracias por su preocupación Potter, pero ya no estamos encargando de eso... Debido a esto NADIE saldrá hasta haberla encontrado sana y salva, nadie saldrá de sus casas comunes hasta que yo de la orden ¿Estamos claros?

Nadie se opuso, ya que estaban preocupados por la vida de Susan Bones y de lo mal que la debería de estar pasando en esos momentos. Todos se pararon y se dirigían hacia sus salas comunes.

--- En las puertas del Gran Comedor----

- Nohemy tienes que contármelo – le decía Paola que había salido de la enfermería con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

- Contarte ¿Qué? – decía haciéndose la indiferente

- ¿Cómo sabía tu que iba a suceder lo del ataque?

- Pues… yo nunca lo supe

- ¡Claro que sí! Por eso me querías sacar de esa peluquería ¡Sabias que algo iba a pasar! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Eres mi prima! ¡Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que estas mintiendo!

- Yo… no es el momento Paola, ahora todos saldrán del comedor…

- Pero Nohemy

- Mañana en la tarde, te diré TODO, ¿entendido?

- Si – decía al tiempo en que todos los alumnos salían de las puertas del Gran Comedor y Nohemy se perdía entre la gente…

- Paola ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estaría en la enfermería – le dijo Hermione.

- Pues sí, pero quería ver de que iba a hablar la directora… ¿algo interesante?

- Si, raptaron a Susan Bones

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! –dijo Paola nerviosa - ¡Oh por dios!

- Si, es una noticia terrible – dijo Ron

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Esperar, no nos queda de otra – dijo Harry, esperando que todo se solucionara…

Mientras, en otro lugar, se encontraba una pelirroja corriendo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, había salido con vida de sus raptores, y eso se lo debía a que un joven, el cual ella no conocía, la había ayudado a salir con vida, pero realmente ver como moría aquel hombre de cabello blanco, era escalofriante…

Después de mucho correr, llegó a las puertas de Hogwarts, toco y grito tan fuerte que dudaba mucho de que medio castillo no la hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Quién osa a gritar a estas horas? – se oyó decir la voz de la directora

- Soy SUSAN! DEJENME ENTRAR!

- ¡POR MERLIN! – abrió la puerta la directora muy alterada con toda la orden del fénix detrás suyo por si era una falsa alarma- ¡ESTAS CON VIDA, ESTAS CON VIDA! – decía mientras la abrazaba y le besaba la cabeza, como si pensara que fuera de mentira y tenía que hacerlo para asegurarse de que la chica era de verdad ni un holograma o algo así… - ¡Llamen a Chris para decirle que esta bien! – Casualmente el padre de Susan se llamaba Chris - ¡¿Tiene hambre, frío, estas lastimada!

- Estoy bien, creo… - decía algo conmocionada por todas las cosas horrendas que presenció en ese lugar – en realidad no…

- ¡¿SUSAN! – grito su padre, estaba muy asustado y por su aspecto parecia no poder creerlo.

- ¡PADRE! – dijo mientras corría hacia sus brazos – Fue horrible, yo…

- No tienes que contarlo si no quieres.

- No, tengo que hacerlo, pues veras, en el ataque…

El que no supiera la historia de cómo Susan fue raptada y de la manera en que fue liberada misteriosamente, era porque estaba sordo, ciego y mudo o realmente porque no estudiaba en ese colegio, porque TODOS en esa escuela se enteraron, pero Susan no había vuelto al colegio ese día, estaba pasando unos días con su familia para recuperarse.

- Realmente es una noticia maravillosa el que Susan volviera sana y salva – dijo Ginny en el desayuno de ese día.

- Si, pero lo que es terrible son las cosas que le pudieron haber pasado ahí.

- Pero al menos esta viva – dijo Nohemy

- ¿Pero a que precio? Todas las cosas que vio… - En ese momento estaba llegando el correo matutino, como afuera estaba lloviendo, todas las lechuzas estaban empapadas, esto hizo mojar a la mayoría de los alumnos que se encontraban ahí.

- ¡Rayos! – dijo Ron tratado de secar su pan

- El periódico – dijo Hermione al ver como una pequeña lechuza se le acercaba

- ¿Alguien que conozcamos murió? – pregunto Ron

- NO PUEDE SER – dijo Hermione – Si Ron

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Paola

- Escuchen **_"A altas horas de la mañana se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del exprofugo Lucius Malfoy"_** -pero no pudo continuar ya que Nohemy había dejado caer su taza de café al suelo de la impresión.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy muerto? – dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Ginny, en ese momento le cayó una carta.

- Debo irme – dijo Nohemy casi al instante después de leer la carta.

- Esa chica es muy extraña… - decía Harry al verla salir

- ¡NO TE VUELVAS A ATRAVESAR EN MI CAMINOOOO! – decía Nohemy empujando a Pansy, la cuál no estaba atravesada solo estaba a un lado, pero ahora estaba tirada en el suelo gracias a Nohemy

- ¿Por qué odia tanto a Pansy? Paola ¿no nos ibas a contar? – dijo Harry

- Esta bien, les contare, pero tenemos que ir a la sala común - todos se pararon rápidamente para oír la fascinante historia que Paola les iba a contar.

Mientras tanto, Nohemy, después de cruzar el árbol boxeador sin ningún rasguño, se arrastraba para dirigirse a un lugar, la casa de los gritos, la nota que le habían dejado era muy clara.

"_En la casa de los gritos ahora"_

Sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba y también el motivo del porque quería verla.

Cuando entro, lo diviso rápidamente sentado en el piso al lado de una cama, como escondiéndose.

- ¿Draco?

Este levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba Nohemy, pero no se movió de ahí.

- - ¿Estas bien Draco?- pregunto –Nohemy muy nerviosa "claro que no esta bien, que tonta eres ¿como ¿Cómo le pudiste preguntar eso?"" pensaba para así.

- No te regañes a ti misma, eres muy amable al preguntar - decía –Draco que obviamente había leído los pensamientos de la

Venezolana – Y respondiendo, no estoy bien.

- ¿Quieres hablar?

- No – decía mientras Nohemy mientras tomaba asiento al lado de él – Solo quiero que estés aquí a mi lado y nada más… - y así lo hizo durante un buen rato…

- Bueno Paola, empieza a contar – dijo Ron que había aprendido el hechizo para hacer palomitas de maíz y tenía un pote en sus manos.

- Ron, ¡acabamos de desayunar! OO – le dijo Hermione

- Lo se…

- ¿Pero como es posible que seas tan…?

- Empieza de una vez Paola UU – dijo Ginny tratando de evitar una pelea

- Eh… bueno ustedes se preguntan ¿Por qué Nohemy odia tanto a Pansy verdad?

- Si

- Es por… no se si deba decirles, tal vez se enojaría y…

- Dilo de una vez – dijo Harry

- Es porque el su exnovio se enamoro de Nohemy

- ¿Te refieres a Draco? OO – dijo Harry

- ¿Draco? No recuerdo ese nombre, creo que no era el no…, pero era muy guapo

- ¿Y en que momento se lo quitó? – pregunto Ginny (N/A chismosa!)

- Es una historia bastante larga UU bueno se las contare, todo comenzó en la fiesta de quince años de Pansy

((Ahora haremos como si estuviéramos en ese preciso momento, claro que la Paola del ff no contara algunos detallitos de por ahí XD))

- Flashback--

Era una noche de primavera, pero no era una noche común y corriente, ya que ese día se celebraría los quince años de una muchacha llamada Pansy, muy adinerada y sangre limpia. La fiesta se realizaría en el lugar más costoso de toda Inglaterra y los invitados habían sido elegidos cuidadosamente por los padres de la muchacha, todos, absolutamente todos tenían que ser sangre limpia, hasta los fotógrafos, ya no iban a permitir que un sangre mestiza o peor aun, una sangre sucia se colara en la fiesta ya que iba a hacer el evento del año y no iban a permitir que la chusma se colara y andara por ahí como si nada.

- En treinta minutos nos vamos – decía la mamá de Nohemy a su hija y sobrina que se estaban arreglando en el cuarto de Nohe,

- ¡NOHEMY SAL DEL BAÑO DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – grito Paola que hace rato estaba esperando que su prima saliera de ahí.

- Ya salí ¿contenta? ¬.¬

- ¡Al fin! – decía mientras cerraba la puerta del baño escandalosamente.

- ¡Cuidado la vas a romper! – dijo Nohemy acostándose en su cama, el baño se encontraba adentro de su habitación

- ¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor? – pregunto Paola

- No quiero ir a esa fiesta ¬.¬

- ¿Por qué? ¡Va a ser divertido! ¡Habrán chicos muy guapos (Nohe: Ay Paola, que raro, tu hablando de chicos UU paola: jejeje XD) y mucha comida, es más dijeron que va ir ese actor superfamoso que se llama…

- No quiero ir por eso, es por la quinceañera, casi nunca nos hablamos.

- Si mal no recuerdo, cuando ustedes eran pequeñas jugaban juntas.

- ¡Eso fue hasta que se consiguió a otros amigos y me abandono! – dijo Nohemy

- Nohemy, son sus quince años, una chica solo los cumple una vez, trata de no pelear con ella ¿si?

- UU haré el intento, pero si se comporta como una… no responderé de lo que le pase esta noche.

- ¡Muchachas bajen de una vez o las dejo! – dijo la mamá de Nohemy

- Paola, no es por nada pero ¿Podemos ir a el tema de la fiesta de una vez? – pregunto Harry

- Cálmate a eso iba UU, ahora ¿en que me quede? ¡Ah si!

En esa familia, la tradición era que todas las chicas fueran a ver a la cumpleañera momentos antes de su gran baile para felicitarla, así que ahí se encontraban Paola y Nohemy, cuando la fueron a saludar, realmente no fue lo que se esperaban

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dijo Pansy en tono grosero

- Pues

- ¿Y vestidas con esas fachas? – Decía señalando sus vestidos – Ya veo el porque no tienen novios, ¿A quien le gustaría salir con unas chicas tan feas y que se visten tan mal?

- Esta bien UU… YO LA MATO Ó.O´ – decía Nohemy abalanzándose hacía Pansy para matarla, pero Paola la agarro por detrás.

- Cálmate Nohe, recuerda, es su cumpleaños – decía mientras la soltaba.

- Aparte de mal vestida eres animal, y tu prima no se queda atrás, ¿Qué clase de peinado te hiciste? O más bien ¿Te hiciste algún peinado? Porque creo que hasta un mono hubiera podido hacer un moño mejor que ese, me tengo que ir- decía al ver su reloj- y una cosa más ¡NI SE LES OCURRA HABLARME EN LA FIESTA! Sería una gran vergüenza para mi…

- ¬.¬ ¿decías Paola? – dijo Nohemy

- Ay que acabarla ¬.¬ recordara este día por siempre, haremos de esta la fiesta de sus pesadillas…

Los invitados esperaban ansiosamente en la entrada del Gran Salón, la quinceañera bajaría por las elegantes escaleras como toda una reina al mismo tiempo que sonaba la música del vals.

Cuando apareció en la entrada, la gente rompió en aplausos, Pansy parecía otra persona, totalmente diferente a como se veía en su uniforme de Hogwarts, llevaba un vestido blanco, tipo corsé con un para de lentejuelas y llevaba una pequeña tiara la cual estaba sujeta a un elegante moño, pero con una parte del cabello suelto, lo que le daba un aspecto muy… sutil. Estaba contenta y tenía un brillo en los ojos que era muy extraño ver en ella. Bajaba las escaleras como si estuviera soñando, tal vez, habrá sido por eso que no vio cuando Nohemy "accidentalmente" atravesó su pie en el camino de Pansy cuando bajaba por la mitad de la escalera, haciendo que esta cayera por las escaleras y rodara escandalosamente ya que empezó a gritar como una desquiciada.

- AH! – gritaba mientras caía, a la vez que, gracias a Paola que había llamado a los fotógrafos para que estuvieran presentes en la entrada en vez de en el vals, tomaban fotos como nunca lo habían hecho.

Cuando Pansy ya había llegado al final de las escaleras, y por lo tanto, había dejado de rodar y se encontraba en el suelo, su padre la ayudo a levantarse rápidamente y con una mirada dura y cortante, hizo entender al público que ahí no había pasado nada y que seguirían con el vals.

La música volvió a sonar como antes, Pansy fue llevada del brazo por su padre, se detuvieron un momento para un foto, y después fueron al medio del salón, donde empezaron a bailar al compás de la música, después de su padre, siguió su hermano y así sucesivamente…

Nohemy ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos chicos habían bailado con Pansy, realmente pensaba que el vals nunca tendría fin ya que se estaba volviendo muy aburrido, pero algo hizo que fijara su mirada en un chico que había entrado al salón a bailar con Pansy, era un chico de mirada triste con un traje muy elegante y caro, tenía el cabello rubio y brillante y la cara… simplemente perfecta. Para su sorpresa, Pansy se alegro mucho de la llegada del chico rubio, lo abrazo y a Nohe le pareció ver un intento frustrado para darle un besos en los labios, pero el rubio no se dejo y puso la cara (N/A muajajaja) pero a Pansy no le importo y empezó a bailar con él.

- Wow que chico tan apuesto – dijo Paola

- ¿Ah? – dijo Nohemy

- ¡Por favor! Si andas hilando baba por él desde que entro al salón, ¿crees que soy tonta? (N/N sip, pao: tu cállate)

- Es apuesto, pero yo nunca me fijaría en él… - decía Nohemy ya que la pobre había terminado una relación muy seria hace pocos días con un tal Jesús ya que este tuvo que irse a vivir a China…

- ¿Aun sigues pensando en ese Jesús? – decía Paola con cara sorprendida.

- Si… - decía Nohemy en un tono triste.

- ¡Por favor Nohemy! Entiende que ese suc… digo ese tonto no te merecía.

- Pero…

- Tu ere una gran persona y él no te trataba como debía…

- Alguien con esa descripción realmente no se merece a dama tan bella como usted – dijo una voz en tono elegante hacia las espaldas de las dos chicas…

- Lo mismo opino yo… - dijo Paola la cuál no se había volteado y tampoco se había dado cuenta de quien le habla era nada más y nada menos que…

- No me he presentado, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy – decía tomando la mano de Nohemy

- Nohemy B – decía Nohemy muy nerviosa ante la mirada de Draco (N/A suspiros…) – Un placer…

- El placer es todo mió… - decía besando la mano de la Venezolana… (N/A: ¡hey! ¿y yo que?) para después realizar la misma acción con Paola (N/A A menos mal XD)

- _"Será una noche bastante larga" – _pensó Nohemy

-------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Si se que este cap esta muy cortito para mi gusto y ta bien algo aburrido, pero es que no tengo mucha inspiración en estos días pero el buen animo no se me quita, Wow, estoy realmente enojada con el de física! Nos complica mucho la vida UU pero bueno… En los últimos capítulos estoy poniendo más la participación del adorado Draquito de Nohe jejeje, bueno me paso a contestar sus comentarios…

**Katrina13:** ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida a mi historia! Jejeje, me siento muy honrada el que me digas que mi ff es el primero que lees XD y espero que no sea el último d.C.? Pero claro, hay otros que son mucho mejores que los míos, si te soy sincera ya me he inspirado algo en estos días XD (aleluya) bueno un millón de gracias por leer XD

**carolagd** hola! Es bueno volver a saber de ti XD ¿Cómo haz estado? Si soy mala puse a ron borrachito UU jijijij, créeme si green day viene a Venezuela, ahí estaré XD, saluditos!

**Pardelocas:** ¡¡amigas! ¿no les llego mi correo? Es una pena ( bueno, mejor les contesto desde aquí XD tenia que meter a draquito OO no ana? Jajaja, es demasiado bello XD, espero que les vaya muy bien en la uni a las dos ok? Más les vale no bajar las notas x estar leyendo mi ff, x q si es así, me enterare ¬¬ jajaja, bueno, chau! Cuidense XD

**Nohenatha:** ¡nohe! Amiga! La vida no te ha tratado tan mal despues de todo en estos días no? Jajaja, claro si no fuera por "paella" todo sería perfecto, pero creo q es pedir mucho XD gracias por dejar el comentario y realmente te deseo que turka te trate bien OO x q si no ¬¬ se las vera conmigo ok? Óó bueno, chau, tqm nos vemos el domingo :P

**Sara Morgan Black:** ¡Gracias por dejarme tu comentario! Realmente es muy lindo saber que tal vez por ahí hay lectores anónimos que siguen leyendo XD me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia, un beso XD

**xDHarry:** ¿sabes que? Me caes bien jejeje muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión y que te gusten mis comentarios locos que dejo por ahí XD. ¡Muchos saludos!

Quiero agradecerles a: Nadimeitor, GinnyPotter77, DracoDiggory15 por haberse tomado la molestia de dejar su maravillosa critica he inspirarme, se lo agradezco de verdad! XD

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi prima Andrea, eres mi mejor amiga y se que siempre estarás ahí para mi XD

No se cuando pueda publicar, tal vez sea dentro de semana santa ya que al fin podré descansar mucho! XD eh! Byebye exámenes ¡hola cap nuevos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap, si no, no se preocupen q el otro estará buenísimo, se los prometo.

Los quiero muchísimo, cuídense

Bellapaola


	18. ûnð þ£¶üëÑð hÏsTørið «sëgûnDð þðrt€»

Hola gente bella ¿Cómo están? ¡Disfruten este capitulo que con tanto cariño les he hecho! besos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling.

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 18: Una pequeña historia (II parte)

La noche había estado muy movida y bastante… normal, por así decirlo, claro eso hubiera pasado si aquel primito súper lejano de Pansy no hubiera estado jugando con la inmensa fuente de chocolate de dos metros que habían comprado en la cual se metió en ella para después salir todo embarrado de chocolate e ir a darle un tierno abrazo a Pansy, haciendo manchar todo su vestido.

- Pero que haz echo idi! Digo – dijo viendo a toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor - digo ¡ten más cuidado! – Dijo hipócritamente – Me iré a cambiar… - decía saliendo del salón.

- Eso era todo lo que querías que hiciera – dijo el primo lejano de Pansy a Paola - ¿Algo más?

- Fue perfecto, te lo ganaste – decía Paola dándole un cromo de chocolate muy valioso que el niño quería con mucho anhelo

- ¡Gracias! ¡Complete la colección! – decía el niño saltando por todos lados salpicando mucho chocolate

… En algún otro lugar de la fiesta…

- Y… ¿de donde eres? – preguntaba el rubio a Nohemy, pero lo que no sabía ella es que Draco ya sabía la respuesta…

- De Venezuela – decía Nohemy hipnotizada por la belleza del rubio

- Interesante, ¿y todas las Venezolanas son así de hermosas? – preguntaba picaronamente Malfoy.

- Este… ¡Que buen chiste! Ajajaja – se reía Nohemy

- Jaja, hablo en serio – decía mirándola fijamente

- ¿Cómo te voy a parecer hermosa si apenas me conoces?

- Eso es lo que piensas… te conozco muy bien

- ¿De que hablas? – decía Nohemy con cara sorprendida

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces? "TomMal"

- ¡No puedes ser tu! ¿En serio? – Decía Nohemy muy sorprendida, ya que desde hace como un año se había estado enviando correos con un desconocido con ese mismo nombre - ¿Ese eres tu?

- Si

- ¿Y como me haz reconocido?

- Te vi entre la gente cuando bailaba el vals, eres la misma persona que vi en la foto que me mandaste con tu prima y al verlas a las dos juntas supe que eras tu.

- ¡Oh Draco! ¡Eres tú! – decía mientras lo abrazaba

- Eh… mejor dime Tom, no se, me gusta más…

- Esta bien

…. En otro lugar de la fiesta…

Mientras Nohemy y Draco hablaban, Paola se estaba encargando de algo más importante, antes de iniciar la "hora loca" en la fiesta, la quinceañera diría unas cuantas palabras en el balcón que había ahí para después encender el cajón donde estarían todas las cosas de la hora loca.

Después de que Paola se aseguro de que no hubiera otra ropa pasable para que se pusiera después de bañarse y quitarse el vestido lleno de chocolate. Estaba poniendo en el piso pegamento mágico para que después no pudiera caminar sin tener que quitarse los zapatos.

- Esto será tan divertido – murmuraba entre dientes – Ahí viene, tengo que esconder el pegamento – decía mientras se llevaba la lata de ahí.

----En algún lugar---

- Me pareciste una persona simpática cada vez que leí tus cartas, cosa que no se ve en todos los hombres.

- Igual tú, eres única – decía Draco con sus bellos ojos azules.

- Me halagas.

- Pero es verdad, te ves más hermosa que en las fotos…

- Yo…

- Oigan tortolos – dijo Paola interrumpiendo su conversación – Ya Pansy va a anunciar la hora loca, dense prisa – decía saliendo de la habitación muy emocionada.

- Será mejor que vayamos

- Si…

---En algún baño de la sala de fiesta---

- ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡TIENE QUE HABER OTRO VESTIDO QUE NO SEA ESTE! – gritaba Pansy al salir de la ducha y notar de que solamente había un vestido no muy… bonito para ponerse – Esto no me puede estar pasándome a mi – decía mientras se ponía el vestido, mandaría a alguien a que le trajera otro más tarde ya que tenía que dar inicio a la hora loca…

---En el salón---

- Atención, mi hija dirá unas cuantas palabras en este momento – decía el papá de Pansy a los invitados.

- ¡Si! – dijo Paola al ver que Pansy iba a entrar al balcón.

- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – Decía Pansy ya que no quería aparecerse con el vestido horrendo cuando un muchacho muy apuesto la apuntaba y se reía de ella - ¡Dame acá! – dijo quitándole la chaqueta de la túnica a él joven de ojos verdes, ya que era tan larga que le taparía el vestido.

- ¡Amigos! ¡Compañeros! y… familia – dijo Pansy como si lo último se le hubiera olvidado de repente - ¡Realmente les agradezco mucho el haber venido! ¡Y ahora hay que dar inicio a la hora loca y…! – pero en ese preciso momento vino el muchacho de ojos verdes, dueño de la chaqueta, hasta el balcón.

- ¡Devuélveme mi chaqueta! – dijo jalándola de un tirón, haciendo revelar el vestido horrendo que cargaba, era algo tan aterrador, era blanco con unos gigantes lunares rojos que brillaban, manga ¾ y el armador era extremadamente ancho… (N/A: Ese vestido se lo vi una vez a una actriz Venezolana en una premier OO tuve pesadillas durante un mes)

- Disfruten la fiesta… - dijo mientras salía corriendo del salón muy enojada, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que los zapatos se le habían pegado al piso y cayo al suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces dejo los zapatos ahí y salió corriendo descalza.

- ¿Y ahora quien encenderá el cañón? – decía el papá de Pansy ya que ahí se encontraban todos las cositas de la hora loca, pero su pregunta fue respondida más rápido que inmediatamente ya que Paola estaba arriba y había encendido el cañón, dejando lanzando todas las serpentinas, sombreritos, matracas y papelitos para que el publico agarrara.

- Siempre quise hacer esto XD – dijo Paola

Después de que paso la hora loca, que estuvo demasiado buena ya que la música en vivo en un momento dado, hicieron temblar la pista de baile, haciendo que la gente saltara más y más hasta volverse loca de felicidad.

Claro Nohemy aprovecho de esconderse entre la gente para lanzarle un hechizo "mocomurciélago" a Pansy, que apenas acababa de llegar con el vestido original ya limpio y con un peinado muy bello, pero ahora se encontraba corriendo por toda la pista gritando.

- ¡MI CABELLO! – gritaba mientras trataba de alejarse el hechizo, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que no se oía, después, al rato, cuando su padre se dio cuenta de Pansy estaba desesperada, se los quito de encima.

- ¡Es la mejor fiesta de mi vida! – dijo Nohemy volviéndose a sentar en una de las sillas, no le gustaba bailar y tampoco era lo suyo.

Después de pasada media hora, la hora loca ya había pasado y ahora la banda en vivo tocaba una música suave para las parejas enamoradas que quisieran baila (N/A: Por dios que cursi OO) Nohemy ya estaba muy aburrida, quería que la fiesta acabara ya que nadie la sacaría a bailar… no es que ella quisiese solo que el estar ahí sentada era muy aburrido, pero de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás…

- ¿Quién era? ¿QUIEN ERA? – pregunto Ginny emocionada

- ¿Me puedes dejar terminar de contar la historia? – pregunto Paola un tanto enojada al ver que su historia fue interrumpida…

- Lo siento – dijo Ginny en un tono irónico – continua…

- Gracias – dijo Paola – como les decía…

Nohemy se volteo y vio a nadie más y nada menos que….

- ¡Dra…!

- ¡SHH! Dime Tom… - dijo Draco

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar bailando con tu novia? – dijo Nohemy

- No…

- ¿Y eso es por…?

- Porque para empezar ella no es mi novia… ella cree que lo soy, pero no, ella no me agrada para ser sincero, me parece muy… falsa.

- ¿Y estas aquí por que…?

- Quiero sacarte a bailar… - dijo Draco estirando su brazo elegantemente.

- ¿A mi? – dijo volteándose para estar segura de que era con ella

- Si, a ti… - dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y la sacaba a bailar.

Después de llegar a la pista de baile y empezar a bailar al compás de una canción muy bella, Nohemy se dio cuenta de que Paola estaba bailando, y al parecer desde hacía rato, con el joven de ojos verdes que le había quitado la chaqueta a Pansy.

- ¿En donde estará Pansy? – preguntó Nohemy

- Eso no importa… - dijo Draco

- Si me ve contigo me mata…

- Tranquila, no pasara nada… - dijo Draco deteniéndose para verla a los ojos – realmente eres una chica muy bella.

- Tom…

- No, déjame terminar, se que no te merezco, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para estar contigo…

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Me gustas… - dijo muy seriamente mirándola a los ojos

Nohemy se quedo si habla (N/A: Y la autora también… OO) no podía creer que el chico con el cual había hablado solo por Messenger y que solo había visto en fotos le… gustara?

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de procesar esa información en un su cerebro ya que, ni ella se entero cuando Draco se había acercado y la besó.

- ¿Qué me dices? – dijo Draco

- Esta bien, podríamos intentarlo… (N/ del lector, ale: ¿QUE? ¿PERO ES QUE TU ESTAS LOCA MUJER? ¿COMO VAS A DUDAR ESO? YO TU NO LO PIENSO DOS VECES? ¡¡¿PERO QUE "#$!" TE PASA Ó.Ó! Paola: cálmate ahora más tarde la matamos UU)

- Maravilloso – dijo mientras se acercaba para volverla a besar, al culminar el beso sintió que alguien le tiraba el cabello por detrás.

- ¡¡¿ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! – gritó Pansy tan fuerte que dudo mucho que alguien en el salón no hubiera escuchado.

- Suelta mi cabello – dijo Nohemy tratando de controlarse para no matarla en esos momentos… su cabello para ella era algo sagrado.

- No hasta que me expliques ¡QUE HACIAS TU BESANDO A MI NOVIO! – dijo Pansy como una histérica.

Nohemy ya no pudo controlarse más, así que le dio una sola patada con sus converses en el estomago a Pansy para que la soltara.

- Jamás vuelvas a tocar mi cabello – le dijo Nohemy

- ¡¡TU ARRUINASTE MI FIESTA! ¡TU FUISTE LA QUE ME METIO EL PIE! TU TE ENCARGASTES DE ARRUINAR MI VESTIDO Y DE PEGAR MIS ZAPATOS AL PISO! Y como si fuera poco ¡ME QUIERES ROBAR A MI NOVIO!

- El no es tu novio… - dijo Nohemy - ¡NUNCA LO HA SIDO! Solo a ti te gusta creer eso.

Pansy no soporto toda la ira que llevaba en tu interior así que se abalanzo sobre Nohemy para empezar a golpearla, pero Nohe no era ninguna niñita tonta, así que se defendía y atacaba con todo lo que podía, fuera uñas, dientes, patas, con lo que fuera…

Paola, al ver que tal situación, preocupada pensó un plan brillante, en pocos segundos, ya había llamado a su 14 primos pequeños, les ofreció hacerles las tareas a todos ellos durante un mes con tal de que se metieran en la fuente de chocolate y la derrumbaran, ellos no lo pensaron dos veces, es más, ya querían ensuciarse un poco para variar, así que todos empujaron la fuente de chocolota desde el borde y dos de ellos se metieron adentro del delicioso chocolate para desequilibrar la inestable fuente, no tomo ni 2 segundo para que la fuente se empezara a balancear.

- NOHEMY! – grito Paola mientras la agarro por un brazo cuando Nohe había tirado al suelo de una patada a Pansy, Paola la halo y la saco de ese punto ya que justo ahí caería la fuente e instantáneamente la fuente de dos metros no soporto más y cayo de pleno en donde estaba Pansy…

Todo el salón quedo lleno de chocolate y también los invitados, para ellos no fue tan desagradable (N/A ¿y a quien no? ¿a quien no le gustaría estar lleno de chocolate? OO) pero todos sus trajes estaban manchados y se hacía muy complicado caminar ya que todos se resbalaban y volvían a caer al suelo…

- ¡¡TODOS FUERA DEL SALÓN! – grito Pansy cuando pudo mantenerse en pie – Y tu – dijo apuntando a Nohemy – NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NI A TI NI A TU PRIMA EN MI VIDA!

---FIN DE FLASBACK---- (Al fin!)

- ¿Y que paso después? – Preguntó Ginny - ¿Se fueron del lugar?

- Eh… no exactamente – dijo Paola

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno porque, ¡hola Luna! – dijo Paola saludando a Luna, ellos se encaminaban hacía el gran comedor para el almuerzo, la historia se había alargado tanto e interrumpida por las tantas veces que Ron había ido al baño que no les fue posible terminar antes..

- Fue porque, no nos dimos cuenta de que sus guardaespaldas estaban tras de nosotras y nos echaron a las dos…

- Ah, esta bien – dijo Harry al imaginarse la escena…

- Vamos a hacer una retroalimentación, ustedes, por decirlo así, son sangrelimpia y todos los de esa clase podían ir a esa fiesta exclusiva… (N/A ya le aclare la duda a un lector no? XD) entonces ustedes dos se encargaron de arruinarle la fiesta por cosas que ella le había hecho en el pasado y… Nohe y un tal Tom, que era el novio de Pansy en ese momento, se enamoro de Nohemy y por eso… ¿Pansy la odia? ¿Por creer haberle quitado a Tom?

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ron como relacionando todo – Ah, ahora lo entiendo todo

- Si Hermione… todo esto se debe por Tom…- pero Paola sintió que una persona más alta que ella la agarraba de un brazo justo cuando iba a entrar al Gran Comedor

- Wow, quien lo hubiera imaginado, que Nohe y Pansy tienen un buen motivo para odiarse a muerte - Ginny

- Si me lo preguntan, para mi es tonto, ¿pelearse por un chico? Que patético – dijo Ron

- Claro, si fuera por una chica ahí no opinarías lo mismo… ¿no Paola? – preguntó Hermione volteando para ver a Paola – Hey, ¿Dónde esta Paola?

- ¿Qué te pasa Nohemy? – pregunto Paola indignada al ver que su amiga la había jalado bruscamente

- ¿Qué les dijiste sobre Tom a ellos? – preguntó muy enojada Nohemy

- Solo que era tu novio – dijo viendo con claridad la cara de Nohe - ¿has estado llorando? ¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

- Eso no te incumbe – dijo en tono grosero - ¿Segura que no le dijiste nada más?

- No, ya te lo dije – dijo Paola – Nohemy, eres mi prima, somos amigas, deberías contarme lo que te pasa, ¿por qué no me quieres decir como sabía tu lo del ataque? ¿Por qué no me quieres contar en donde estabas hace unas horas? Antes nos contábamos todo… ¿Por qué actúas así?

- Realmente no te gustaría saberlo – dijo Nohemy en un tono severo – solo te diré algo, le llegas a contar a ellos que Tom es Draco… ese mismo día te dejo de reconocer como prima y amiga ¿estamos?

- Haz cambiado mucho

- Los cambios son para mejor – dijo alejándose de ella

- Si pero en este caso no…

El tiempo corría muy rápido en Hogwarts, tanto así que ya era diciembre, época de paz y armonía, si como si eso fuera cierto, no todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts era agradable, los alumnos extranjeros casi no se movían en los pasillos ya que el frío no los dejaba moverse con facilidad ya que en sus países no estaban acostumbrados a un frío como ese, ni en sus sueños se habían imaginado eso…

Harry estaba más preocupado que nunca ya que en "El Profeta" todos los días aparecían más personas desaparecidas o muertas… lo que lo agobiaba ya que el no podía salir de esas paredes para poder ayudar en la orden del fénix, realmente era estresante, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era hacer pagar a todas aquellas personas que había torturado a esa pobre gente, pero más que nada, encontrar a Malfoy, no le gusto para nada su encuentro anterior con él y el saber que estaban en caza de Ginny, no lo podía tolerar, así que ahora era como la sombra de ella, no la dejaba ir a ningún lado siempre y cuando él la acompañara, al principio a Ginny le pareció un gesto muy bonito de su parte, pero después de un par de días ya era muy fastidioso,

- Harry… - dijo Ginny un día caminando por los pasillos con él.

- ¿Hmmm...?

- ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?

- Eh… si

- Y que me parece muy tierno de tu parte que me cuides a todas horas…- dijo acercándose a él

- Eh…

- Pero hay un limite – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Y quiero que sepas… - decía mientras le sonreía y cambiaba su cara rápidamente - ¡¡QUE QUIERO QUE DEJES DE HACERLO! ¡Me estresa que estés siempre detrás de mi todo el tiempo, a todas horas, incluso cuando voy al baño…

- ¿Pero no me acabas de decir que te parecía un gesto muy lindo de mi parte que te cuide?

- Pero como dije antes, todo tiene un limite… - decía mientras le daba un beso – así que… ¡MAS TE VALE QUE DEJES DE HACERLO POTTER! Si no quieres que me enoje contigo… - dijo amenazadoramente mientras lo dejaba ahí y se iba caminando rápidamente.

- Ah no Weasley, de mi no te vas a librar fácilmente – dijo Harry tratando de seguir sus pasos

La relación entre las dos primas venezolanas iba de mal en peor, ya casi no se dirigían la palabra, y si lo hacían eran cosas como "pasaremos las navidades en Margarita" o "nos vamos el viernes" pero de ahí a más nada… y era muy preocupante ya que jamás habían estado enojadas una con la otra tanto tiempo…

Mientras, Harry, que por lo visto había dejado a su equipo de quiddicht en el olvido, había organizado unas cuantas practicas en la semana, así como "intensivo" más que nada por la nueva cazadora Fabiana, jugaba de maravilla con las otras cazadoras, que eran Ginny y Démelas, las tres se llevaban muy bien y hasta ya eran amigas, los cazadores Peakes y Coote parecían que se habían puesto en forma los últimos meses ya que estaban en mejor forma que nunca, tanto así que al golpear las bludger, de tan duro que le daban que parecían que de un momento a otro iban a reventar. (N/A: Si, cargo libro en mano así que no se me va a escapar ni una ÓÓ jajaja)

- ¡Hey Coote cuidado! Después cuando la revientes la vas a tener que pagar tu – dijo Harry en una de sus prácticas

- Lo siento Harry – dijo Coote

- Más te vale que así ¡Auch! – dijo cuando sintió que una quaffle le golpeo en la cabeza.

- Ups – dijo Ginny – Lo siento Harry – dijo imitando el mismo tono que Coote

- Jajaja, que graciosa estas Ginny – dijo Harry con ironía.

En cambio Ron parecía andar en otro planeta, ustedes saben, el planeta que todos de vez en cuando visitamos cuando estamos enamorados y nos volvemos medios bobitos, bueno, ahí estaba Ron en ese momento.

- ¡¡¡RON! ¡¡CUIDADO! – grito Harry

Pero Ron parecía que no lo había escuchado ya que la bludger le dio de pleno en la cara, lo que hizo que diera unas cuantas vueltas sobre él mismo.

- ¡RON! ¿En que planeta estas? – preguntó Harry indignado (N/A: ahis UU hay que ver que este niño no leyó mi explicación anterior, Ron se encontraba en el planta que de vez en cuando visitamos…)

- Eh… no estoy seguro – (N/A ¡otro que no lee! ¬¬) – realmente lo siento Harry.

Con Ginny no tuvo ningún problema, claro de vez en cuando tenía que esquivar las quaffles que les mandaba su novia, pero aparte de eso todo iba muy bien… Demelza estaba muy decidida a hacer su máximo esfuerzo en ganar el próximo partido, su exnovio, llamado Harper (N/A: si, se acuerdan de Harper? Si no es así, busquen en el libro 6 página 279) jugaría en el equipo de Slytherin otra vez como capitán, según los rumores que corrían por el colegio, ambos habían terminado de una manera muy violenta tanto así que se odiaban a muerte, lo cual era algo bueno para Harry ya que le daba motivos a Demelza de jugar con todo ser.

- Matar Harper – se le oía murmurar a Demelza en voz baja durante los entrenamientos.

Fabiana, su nuevo hallazgo, era muy buena y se defendía de las bludger con una habilidad impresionante, el único defecto que tenía Fabiana es que faltaba mucho a las prácticas intensivas… lo cuál no era bueno para el equipo.

- Fabiana ¿Por qué faltas tanto? – preguntó Harry un día en las prácticas.

- He estado ocupada, cálmate – le respondió Fabiana.

Pero en esos días no había tanta presión, ya debido a las condiciones climáticas que empeoraban día a día a causa de la nieve entonces había decidido postergarlos para enero.

Hablando de otra cosa, ¿se recuerdan el plan "declaración" de Ron? Pues, a él tampoco le iba bien, cada vez que hacía el intento, siempre había algo, aparte de Harry, que los interrumpía, siempre que tenía un momentos a solas, llegaba alguien para arruinarlo todo, cuando estaban los dos en la biblioteca, llegaba otra persona a pedirle ayuda a ella en una tarea, en fin, parecía que el destino no quería que Ron se le declarara como era debido…

- Harry, estoy desesperado – le dijo Ron a Harry

- Si lo se… - dijo Harry agobiado

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Ron

- No lo se… será porque ¡¿ME LO HAZ REPETIDO COMO 20 EN LO QUE VA DEL DÍA? – dijo Harry tan fuerte que toda la sala común lo había escuchado.

- ¿En serio? – pregunto Ginny que estaba al lado de Harry – Yo había contado 22.

- Es igual…

- Harry estoy desesperado… ayuda

- Ya van 23…

- Ron, ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? Solo tienes que esperar el momento indicado y ya! Se lo dices y listo

- Si, pero nunca va a llegar el momento indicado para…

- ¿Para que Ron? ¿Me pueden ayudar?– dijo Hermione entrando a las sala común con una pila de libros…

- Para nada, olvídalo – dijo mientras la ayudaba con sus libros - ¿Dónde lo dejo?

- Ahí esta bien…

- Me voy – dijo Ron saliendo de la sala común

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? – preguntó Hermione

- No sabemos, nos tenemos que ir también, vamos Ginny – dijo Harry jalando a Ginny para que se levantara.

- Genial, ya nadie quiere estar conmigo, ¿será que tengo alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo? – decía en voz alta cuando todos se habían ido.

Todos empacaron ese día ya que a la mañana siguiente irían a sus hogares para pasar las navidades, Ron caballerosamente les había ofrecido a las venezolanas pasar las navidades en su casa, pero ellas ya tenían planes, también le ofreció a Luna la invitación la cual agradeció pero tuvo que rechazar ya que también tenía planes…

- Harry ¿Qué hago? – decía Ron muy deprimido, ya se encontraban en el tren que los llevaría a sus hogares, se encontraban en el vagón los dos solos ya que las chicas habían salido un momento…

- No lo se Ron…- decía por octava vez tratando de concentrarse en un libro que había encontrado por ahí, se llamaba _"Como abrir cerraduras mágicas sin tener la llave" por Stephany Utrera, _y en la portada aparecía una muchacha de unos catorce años saltando con la varita en mano y al lado un cofre con un gran tesoro saltando y diciendo "lo logre, lo logre"

- Aquí no hay nada – decía Harry lanzando el libro lejos, haciendo que la muchacha en el libro empezara a gritar del susto.

- Harry…

- Ron si me sigues molestando te juro que yo mismo se lo digo, y eso si, no lo voy a pensar dos veces…

- No, todos menos eso…

- Entonces déjame leer en paz – decía mientras agarraba otro libro _"Todo se puede abrir y como no morir en el intento" por Mario Cordero _y el portada aparecía un muchacho moreno rascándose la barbilla pensando.

Ya se encontraban en la madriguera, ya habían pasado un par de días ahí y estaban bastante aburridos y sin nada que hacer, debido a esto, la señora Weasley los puso a trabajar en labores como, limpiar la casa ya que ella no tenía mucho tiempo para eso cocinando la cena de navidad del al día siguiente y ellos tenían que ayudar en todo lo posible, se repartieron para limpiar las habitaciones a Harry le toco limpiar la habitación de Lupin que en esos momentos no se encontraba ahí pero en las noches venía, esta en un asunto secreto…

Cuando abrió las ventanas, no sabía que en esa habitación pegaba todo el viento, así que varios papeles volaron de la mesa de Lupin, el rápidamente cerro las ventanas y empezó a recoger todos los papeles en el suelo, no pudo dejar de notar un sobre amarillo bastante grande, como era el de curioso lo empezó a mirar por fuera, decía.

_Extraído de la cámara 153 por Remus Lupin _

Y decía la fecha, ¿de ayer? Y más abajo…

_Entrega especial para Harry J. Potter_

- ¿Una carta para mi? – Pregunto Harry en voz alta - ¿Debería abrirla? Hmmm… mejor no, se dará cuenta pero… - recordó algunos útiles consejo del libro _"Todo se puede abrir y como no morir en el intento" por Mario Cordero, _había un capitulo específico que hablaba sobre cartas… pero no, no podía invadir la privacidad de Remus por mucho que la carta dijese su nombre, ya se la entregaría él en su momento…

Esa mañana había sido muy agotadora, limpiar una casa con tantas habitaciones era una tarea muy agotadora. Pero todo esto iba a tener su recompensa ya que desde la sala se podía oler la deliciosa comida que estaba preparando la señora Weasley.

- ¡Estoy agotado! – decía Harry mientras estiraba los brazos y se recostaba sobre el mueble…

- Yo también – decía Ginny sentándose a su lado – Por cierto ¿En donde estará Hermione y el tonto de mi hermano?

- Oye no lo había notado

- Deben de estar por ahí dándose abracitos…

- Si como si eso llegase a pasar… - dijo Harry.

---En otra parte de la casa---

- Ron ¿Qué haces aquí? – decía Hermione que estaba montada en un banquito para limpiar un candelabro del vestíbulo.

- Ah nada, solo que me cansé de limpiar el baño…

- El baño lo acabo de limpiar yo… - dijo Hermione en tono serio

- ¿Ah si? Con razón no me costo tanto, pero igual estoy agotado… - decía Ron con su mala excusa, solo le gustaba ver como Hermione limpiaba

- Claro como nooooooooooo – decía Hermione que había perdido el equilibrio del banquito y se sujeto al candelabro – ¡¡Ron Ayúdameeeeeee! – Ron nervioso se puso debajo de ella.

- Suéltate y yo te agarro

- ¿Estas seguro? Desde aquí te ves pequeño…

- Hazlo de una buena vez – Hermione se soltó cayendo encima de Ron, debido a que como esta era algo pesadito, hizo que Ron perdiera el equilibrio y Hermione quedara encima de él.

- ¡Auch! – dijo Ron

- Gracias – dijo Hermione con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la cara de él.

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… - se le escapo a Ron.

- Eh… tu también – dijo Hermione sonrojada.

- Gracias…- dijo Ron, pero ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y Hermione no se movía.

- ¿Herms? – dijo casi sin aliento

- Dime

- No respiro…

- Oh, lo siento

Hermione se levanto y le ayudo a levantarse a Ron, después se encaminaron a la sala donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny.

- ¿En donde estaban?

- Limpiando – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- No que va, Ron no es capaz de limpiar un estante, jajaja – decía Ginny

- Si, tal vez eso sea cierto, pero en hacer cosquillas nadie me gana – decía y se abalanzaba sobre su hermana para hacerle cosquillas.

- Ron, jajajaja, para, ajajaja, por favor, jajaja Harry ayuda! jajajaja

Después de 5 segundos Harry reacciono, y separo a Ron de su hermana.

- Me las pagaras Weasley, cuando menos te lo esperes…

- Eso lo veremos hermanita…

Todos se fueron a preparar para la gran noche, la navidad no se celebraba todo los días… pero para sorpresa de Harry, no fue tanta gente como él esperaba, ya que la mayoría estaba trabajando, pero eso no significo que la paso bien, entre los presentes estaba Lupin, Tonks, Bill (que tenía un mejor aspecto) y su esposa Fleur (la cuál Ron no dejaba de comérsela con la mirada ya que estaba mas bonita que nunca) Charlie acompañado de su nueva novia llamada Natasha la cuál era muy simpática, los gemelos con unos nuevos trajes muy elegantes lo que los hacía lucir un aspecto serio el cual no tenían, ya que esa noche se habían encargado de colocar en las galletitas de tentempié un liquido que los hacía reírse a uno durante cinco minutos seguidos, lo cuál a su madre no le hizo ninguna gracia ya que se la había pasado diez minutos riéndose sin parar ya que se había comido dos galletas. Aparte de eso habían puesto en los cubiertos de Ron un hechizo que hacía que el tenedor y el cuchillo corrieran cada diez minutos por toda la mesa para después volver a su lugar de origen y realizar la misma acción más tarde.

- ¡Ah! Comeré con la cuchara – dijo Ron fastidiado al ver que su cuchillo y tenedor volvían a correr.

Y como no solo les basto poner algunas jarras de bebidas a que solo sirivieran poco líquido a Ron y al resto bastante haciendo que para Ron no quedara nada de beber.

- ¿Por qué me molestan a mí?

- Por ingenuo… - le dijo Fred

También habían colocado un muérdago ambulante por toda la casa que de vez en cuando se paraba sobre alguna de las parejas a propósito haciendo que el público dijera "beso, beso, beso" por el momento solo le había tocado a Lupin y a Tonks, que ella encantada lo hizo pero al parecer Lupin estaba algo sonrojado, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas en público.

- Que noche tan magnífica ¿no? – dijo Ginny a Harry, estaban los dos en el vestíbulo.

- Si…

- ¿Qué pasa Harry?

- Nada es solo que… estoy preocupado, por los que nos depara el futuro…

- No debes de preocuparte por eso ahora, ¡es navidad! Vamos Harry, todo el mundo esta alegre en Navidad. (N/A bueno no todo el mundo, pero deberían ¬¬)

- Tienes razón, hay que disfrutar el momento.

De repente se oían los silbidos de los gemelos y gritos de "beso, beso, beso"

- ¿A quien les estarán diciendo? – preguntó Harry

- No lo se – dijo Ginny – Vayamos a ver… - pero no tuvo que caminar mucho.

Y… ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que al llegar a la cocina el muérdago iba a estar arriba de nada más y nada menos de…?

- ¡¡¿¿¿¿Nosotros! – dijo Ginny

- Beso, beso, beso, beso… - decía el público

- Eh… no se – decía Harry

- Hagámoslo de una vez…

- Me da pena, con tus hermanos y tus padres ¿estas segura de que no me matan primero?

- ¡Pero denle de una buena vez! ¡No tenemos todo el día! – grito la mamá de Ginny.

- Lo tomare como un no, así que… - Harry le agarro la cara y le dio un beso muy tierno el cuál fue aplaudido por todos los presentes, a excepción de Ron.

- Si vuelves a hacerlo en frente mío Potter, te juro que no vives para contarlo…

- Si, ya me lo imaginaba – dijo Harry – Yo que tu tendría cuidado en donde me paro ¿eh?

Tomando el consejo de Harry, Ron estuvo toda la velada alejado del muérdago, no quería que algo similar le pasara con "cierta personita" que andaba por ahí.

La noche termino muy alegre, después de la comida y las maravillosas historias que contaba Lupin de sus amigos, se había hecho muy tarde y se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un día interesante…

¡Oh dios mío estoy muerta! ¡15 hojas en arial tamaño 12! Esta bastante pasable así que no hay derecho a berrinche XD. Al parecer me inspire OO ni yo misma me lo creo… Es de alguna manera tenía que recompensar el otro capitulo, que en mi opinión estuvo bastante malo UU (me lleve unos cuantos tomatazos) pero este lo recompensa todo XD

Ahis, ya empecé las vacaciones (fiesta!) de semana santa (algo es algo no?) ya me harte de tanto exámenes y nunca sacar la nota sobre la nota UU me estresa! Pero bueno ya paso XD ahora debo concéntrame en escribir y "matar a la de química Ó.ö"

Y díganme ¿Qué les pareció esta capitulo? ¿Tan malo como el anterior? ¿Muy largo? ¿Muy malo? ¿Muy divertido? ¡Pues díganmelo XO quiero saber! jejeje

Me paso a contestar sus comentarios:

**Pardelocas:** Ahis, que voy a hacer con ustedes UU? jejeje cada vez que leo sus comentarios me parto de risa XD tal vez ponga mas escenitas H/G, es que no se, si lo hago me pongo muy cursi y… XD no quiero llegar a esos extremos, saben que? En estos días voy a ponerme a leer el ff de jamesandmolly TODO y les dejare un comentario BIEN LARGO ok? Chao! Saludos!

**Nohenatha:** Hola nohe! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y ojala resulte lo de jt, ¡la esperanza es lo último que se pierde! ¡Animo! Que te vaya bien en caracas y tráeme algo, chau!

**Carolagd:** ¡Que bueno que te guste mi parejita inventada! Es que la tonta de Pansy no se lo merece… ¡Disfruta mucho la semana santa! Chao!

**Sara Morgan Black:** Me alegra que te guste la pareja draco/nohe, ya me pase por tu ff ¡es el mejor! Actualiza cuando puedes si? Chau!

**Chica.Padfoot.xD:** ¡Amiga! Es bueno volver a saber de ti, si es una pena que Lucius aya muerto, jajaja, eso no es justo, tu recibiste un harry y yo no ( bueno, ¿Qué se hace? Saluditos a tu harry!

**Ginnyalis:** ¡Eh! ¡Me dejaste un comentario! ¡Milagro del señor! Jajaja, es broma, se que haz estado ocupada, pues gracias! me alegra mucho que te guste mi ff, mas te vale seguir con el tuyo XD, chao!

**xDHarry:** ¡Me halagas mucho! No se como lo haces, pero siempre lo logras, es que mi ff no es tan bueno así, que lindo de tu parte al decir que es el mejor XD ¡muchas gracias! Espero que te aya gustado este capitulo ¡muchos saludos! Bye!

Y también a Nadimeitor, GinnyPotter77, SemurioDumby

(que ya les conteste sus comentarios) por seguir dándome ánimos!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Nohemy, aunque ella es maluka y le da una flojera muy grande dejar comentarios UU pero no importa, ella es mi amiga e igual la quielo musho aunque no se si el sentimiento sea mutuo UU es broma XD, trankila, que cuando "paella" menos se lo espere…nos las pagara ÓÓ muajajaja, saluditos a turka.

Dejen su comentario, por favor TT si ya llegaron hasta el capitulo 18 tengan el corazón de decirme que opinan si? Porfa!

Bueno, ahora si, los dejo, me tengo que ir a almorzar, aunque si les soy sincera no tengo muchas ganas pero ¡¡chaus! Besos, los quiero!

Bellapaola XD


	19. GrANdes ACONtEciMientoS

19/04/06

Amigo¡oh¿Qué es esto?

Paola: es mi ff UU

Amigo: oh¿en serio?

Paola: si

Amigo¿Y en donde esta tu fic entonces? Creo que me estas engañando…

Paola: si dejaras de hablar, tal vez podría empezar ¿no lo crees?

Amigo: lo siento

Paola: hmmm… esta bien

Holas! Más nos vale empezar no creen?

Disclaimer: TODOS los personajes le pertenecen a mi compinche, J.K Rowling, claro a excepción de aquellos que son inventados por mi persona ;)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titulo: Séptimo año

Capitulo 19: Grandes acontecimientos

Harry fue desperado por los gritos eufóricos de Ron, abrió los ojos, se puso las gafas y veía como Ron saltaba por la habitación al ver la cantidad de regalos que había recibido, estaba muy feliz.

- ¡Que mañana tan hermosa! – decía Ron

- Hombre¿Qué paso¿Qué fue lo que te regalaron para que estés de esa manera?

- ¡Regalos! – y se abalanzó a abrirlos…

Pues… Harry tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Ron abría los suyos así que decidió hacer lo mismo con sus regalos…

Este año no le había ido nada mal, les habían regalos un par de zapatos muy originales que hacían que corrieras con más rapidez (eran marca converses) regalado por Ginny, el suéter tejido a mano de la señora Weasley, un reloj aprueba de agua y fuego y que te permitía poner pequeños recordatorios, que le había regalado Ron (N/A¿Dónde los venden¡Yo quiero uno!) Muchos dulces por parte de Hagrid, un regalo por parte de Krecher, el cuál apenas vio el remitente, lo miro con desconfianza y lo tiro por la ventana, escuchándose un pequeño y pero a la vez fuerte estallido cuando toco el suelo.

- Sabía que no era de fiar – dijo Harry

Dos libros por parte de Hermione, uno era _"Como dominar el arte de ser buscador" por Miguel Palermo _e _"Historia de Hogwarts, versión bolsillo" _

- No puedo creer que Hermione tenga las esperanzas de que algún día lo leamos o peor aún, que lo abramos siquiera – dijo Ron al ver que Harry también había recibido uno.

- Soñar no cuesta nada ¿eh? – decía Hermione entrando a la habitación - ¡Feliz navidad!

- Igualmente – dijeron a la vez los dos amigos

- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! – dijo gritando Ginny - ¡Harry gracias por estos zarcillos, son tan hermosos! – decía mientras lo abrazaba.

- De nada, por cierto, los converses me quedan bien, están "pavisimos". – dijo Harry

- ¡Sabían que te gustarían! Sea lo que sea que signifique "pavisimos"

- Significa "buenísimos"

- ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? – preguntó Ron, poniéndose una nueva franela muggle que le había regalo su hermana.

- No lo se… ¿Qué tal si jugamos quidditch? – dijo Harry.

- Esta bien, pero Harry es de mi equipo – dijo Hermione.

- Interesada – dijo Harry

- No soy interesada, soy lista, se que soy mala jugando, pero contigo se que podemos ganar.

- Esta bien, bajemos a arreglar el campo… pero desayunemos, me muero de hambre – dijo Ron

Después de bajar, haciendo un gran alboroto que hizo que los que no estaban despiertos, ahora lo estuvieran. La mamá de Ron les echo un tremendo regaño que se trataba de "porque no deben de despertar a la gente cuando duerme"

- Pero mamá, tu siempre me andas levantando los domingos en la mañana… - decía Ron

- ¡Claro! Uno no puedo ser tan vago hijo

- Pero no concuerda con lo que me acabas de decir sobre respetar el sueño ajeno.

- ¡NO DISCUTAS CONMIGO RONALD WEASLEY! – dijo la mamá de Ron entregándole la tostada más negra de todas.

- ¡Demonios¡Siempre me toca esta! – dijo Ron indignado al ver su tostada.

Después de desayunar rápidamente fueron corriendo hacia el patio, pero en el camino, de una de las habitaciones, salió Lupin, con cara algo triste.

- Harry ¿Tienes un momento, necesitamos hablar

- Eh… bueno, los alcanzo luego… - les dijo a sus amigos mientras se dirigía a la sala a hablar con Lupin.

- Más te vale Harry, porque si no la pobre de Hermione sufrirá mucho – dijo Ron

Harry fue a donde se encontraba Lupin, este cargaba una cara bastante seria y algo ¿melancólica?

- Siéntate.

- ¿Qué pasa Lupin¿Por qué cargas esa cara?

- Es solo que… Harry, para mi eres una de las personas más importante que existes, no lo digo por quien eres, lo digo porque desde pequeño sabía que ibas a ser grande y siempre me ha interesado tu bienestar, no lo es por el hecho de que Sirius no este con nosotros, yo a ti te veo como el hijo que nunca tuve, así que te quería hacer un propuesta, después de que termine el año en Hogwarts, si quisieras, podrías ir a venir a vivir conmigo en mi casa el tiempo que quieras…

- Wow, no se que decir – dijo Harry muy impresionado – tendré que pensarlo, pero muchas gracias.

- Tomate tu tiempo, pero ya sabes, las puertas de mi hogar siempre estarán abiertas para ti y tus amigos…

- Muchas gracias Remus - dijo Harry levantándose y dándole un abrazo (N/A ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo por parte de Harry! TT)

- Y bien, pero no te llame solo por eso… quería entregarte esto – decía dándole el mismo sobre que había visto Harry cuando entro a la habitación a "limpiar" ya que en vez de hacer eso más bien fue a "desordenar" con todo el desastre que había hecho cuando abrió las ventanas…

- Es un sobre que me pidieron que te entregara tus padres unos cuantos meses después de tu 17 cumpleaños, no entiendo el porque, solo te pido que lo habrás en hogwarts, aquí es seguro y todo pero es mejor que veas el contenido en Hogwarts ¿entendido?

- Si, esta bien…

- Bien, puedes irte¡gánale a los pelirrojos!

- Haré el intento – decía mientras se paraba de su asiento

- Harry – dijo Lupin haciendo que Harry se parara en la puerta – por casualidad ¿no sabes si alguien ha entrado a mi habitación últimamente? Es encontré varios papeles revueltos por el piso.

- No tengo la menor idea – mintió Harry saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Luego que paso la navidad, vino rápidamente el año nuevo que fue celebrado de la misma manera que la navidad solo que con menos personas ya que la mayoría de los de la orden fueron a celebrar con sus parientes (N/A deben de tener familia ¿no?) Y a Harry con el deseo de que el futuro, que sabía que se aproximaban cosas horribles, que también hubiera un poquito de momentos buenos…

Cuando paso la primera semana de enero, volvieron a Hogwarts a través de un traslador que les había mandado McGonagall, así llegarían más rápido en vez de perder tiempo en el viaje en tren.

- Rápido Potter, muévase, no es el único que viene a través de la traslación, esta trancando el paso y de un momento a otro le puede caer una persona enci… - pero fue muy tarde ya que, como Harry no se movió, su querido amigo Ron le cayo encima. – Se lo advertí ¡MUEVASE!

Esa semana no había sido tan pesado como las anteriores, bueno si no tomamos en cuenta la clase del miércoles en Herbología…

- Debo advertirles que esta planta es muy peligrosa, de ahí proviene su nombre "tragachild" debido a que su alimento preferido son los niños , pero no se preocupen ya las alimente esta mañana con carne. Pero están advertidos, tengan mucho cuidado cuando saquen las hojas que necesito de su tallo. Pónganse en grupos de tres y acuérdense, para conseguir las hojas necesitan cantar algo que la apacigüe durante el proceso, tiene que ser afinado porque si no, se enfadara.

- Y bien… ¿a quien de nosotros le toca cantar? – dijo Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos

- ¡Oh yo quiero! – dijo Ron emocionado, pero fue descartado inmediatamente cuando empezó a cantar "pollito – chiken, gallina – gen" en un tono muy desafinado que la planta abrió su boca y emitió un rugido estremecedor.

- Ron, creo que esa no sirve – decía Harry al borde de lagrimas de tanto reír.

- Que lastima, no me dejo llegar a la parte de "ventana – window"

- Hmmm… Déjame intentarlo yo – dijo Harry empezando el tono de su canción - "Es muy fácil de decirlo, solo tienes que decir supercalifragilisticoespi…" eh… que seguía? – el no saberse la canción hizo que la planta rugiera con mayor fuerza, como si le obstinara el hecho de que una persona no se supiera una canción tan sencilla.

- ¡Muchacho! Si no llegan a sacar las hojas del tallo en esta clase, tengan por seguro de que les bajare puntos.

- ¡Ay dios¡Déjenmelo a mí! – decía Hermione mientras cantaba una canción que se llamaba "contigo en la distancia" (N/A Le voy a pegar al que no se sepa esa canción Óó) con una voz agudísima que nadie sabe de donde salió…. La cantaba en un tono angelical, que al parecer a la planta le gusto y empezó como a dormirse.

- Hermione ¿de donde rayos sacaste esa voz? – preguntó Ron perplejo al mismo tiempo que le sacaba las hojas del tallo.

- No preguntes y trabaja – dijo Hermione mientras seguía cantando.

- ¿Y cuando vas a volver con tus clases con Alexito? – preguntó Ron

- Creo que el próximo lunes, pero más preocupado me tiene el partido de este sábado… tenemos que practicar lo más que podamos esta semana.

- Si tienes razón – decía Ron arrancando una de las últimas hojas de la planta.

- ¡Muy bien muchachos! Ahora denme las hojas ¡Rápido! – dijo la profesora en un tono como el de "Me las dan porque no me fió de ustedes ya que tienen mala fama de robar las cosas ajenas" (N/A en serio, hay personas que piensan eso OO)

- Profesora, creo que Neville necesita ayuda – dijo Nohemy en un tono de "mañana me hago la manicura"

- Pero hija ¿de que estas AHHHHHHHH!- grito la profesora al ver que su estudiante favorito estaba entre las garras, o mejor dicho, casi en su totalidad dentro de la boca de la planta…

- ¡AYUDA! – gritaba Neville

Después de que sacaron a Neville de la planta, nadie supo como realmente lo sacaron, todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes ya que era la última clase del día, Harry ya se había recostado sobre el sillón cuando Ale, una estudiante de cuarto, llegó con una desagradable noticia…

- Harry… - dijo Ale

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry estirándose

- Fabiana no podrá jugar en el partido del sábado…

- ¿Qué, QUE! – gritó Harry tan fuerte que asusto a Ron que estaba haciendo un castillo de naipes explosivos el cuál exploto al momento en que Harry pego ese grito.

- Gracias Harry, solo me faltaba una carta… ¬.¬ - dijo Ron indignado

- ¿COMO QUE FABIANA NO PODRA JUGAR EN EL PARTIDO DEL SÁBADO¡HOY ES LUNES¡NO NOS PUEDE HACER ESTO!

- Harry por favor no grites – dijo Ale con un tono de "por favor no me pegues"

- Lo siento. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Veras, tu sabes que Fabiana va en el mismo curso que yo no?

- Si

- Bueno, estábamos en defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando el profesor amable, respetuoso, cariñoso, gentil, bueno, cordial, simpático, tierno, atento, educado, cuidadoso, encantador, jovial.

- ¿Te refieres a Alex?

- ¡Claro¿y de quien más estaría hablando?

- Paola, cuéntame el porque Fabiana no va a jugar ¬.¬

- ¡A verdad! Bueno el nos explico con su bella voz en un tono muy educado y caballerosos unas instrucciones ¿sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un hombre que tenga esas características? Pues sí, no se a donde habrán ido a parar los hombres cordiales y correctos que nos traten como merecemos, en cambio Alex nos trata de la manera correcta, nunca grita y cuando habla le brillan los ojos de que disfruta enseñar su materia, en estos tiempos casi todos los docentes no disfrutan su trabajo y realmente no lo entiendo ¿para que estudiaron entonces pedagogía si no disfrutan el arte de enseñar como se debe? Claro a veces nosotros no ponemos de nuestra parte y le hacemos las cosas difíciles a los profesores, pero no todo es nuestra culpa ya que ellos deberían de saber llevar su clase ¿no? Y también de disfrutarla ya que sino ¿para que estudiamos¿para pasar puros malos ratos¡Pues no¡Eso me parece muy mal de su parte y…!

- ¡MIRA NIÑA¡¡DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS Y DIME PORQUE FABIANA NO VA A JUGAR EL SÁBADO! – dijo Harry harto de escuchar todo el parloteo de Paola

- Lo siento n.n es que a veces me paso hablando, bueno estábamos en DCLO y estábamos practicando unos hechizos ahí, es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase, más bien a los ojos de Alex, pero al parecer una chama, no me acuerdo su nombre, le lanzo un hechizo desmemorisante, no podrá recordar muchas cosas que hizo el último año en un lapso de dos meses.

- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi – dijo Harry - ¿en donde esta Fabiana?

- En la enfermería, ahis mira ahí esta Paola, la estaba buscando ¡nos vemos! – dijo mientras saltaba al lugar donde estaba Paola.

- ¡Hola Paola! – dijo Ale - ¿Sabias que le hable a Harry Potter!

- Yo no soy Paola – dijo una chama de cabello negro con cara confusa

- Oh, lo siento – dijo Ale - ¡Paola hable con Harry! – dijo Ale dirigiéndose a la verdadera Paola.

- ¡A la enfermería! – dijo Harry en un tono que utilizaba batman al decir "a la baticueva" batman, parararararara, batman.

Cuando llegaron a la baticueva, digo, a la enfermería, después de tropezar con mucha gente como de costumbre, notaron que Hermione estaba ahí con Ginny, y esta última parecía que estaba a punto de matarla.

- ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE NO VAS A JUGAR! – decía Ginny mientras la jaloneaba

- Me haces daño extraña… - dijo en un tono amable Fabiana

- ¿No sabes quien te hizo esto? – preguntó Harry

- ¡Hola extraño 3! Eres muy apuesto – dijo en tono alegre y soñador, como el que utilizaba Luna – Me encantan tus ojos

- Pues gracias… - dijo Harry sonrojándose

- Eres muy guapo ¿tienes novia? – dijo interesada

- Si la tiene – dijo Ginny

- Au (realmente es una pena…

- Si ( - dijo Harry siguiéndole la corriente

- ¿QUE¿QUE DIJISTES HARRY? – dijo Ginny

- No, nada…dime ¿no te acuerdas nada sobre quidditch?

- ¿Quidditch¿Qué es eso¿Es una bebida? Porque si es así quiero probarla…

- ¡Estamos perdidos! – dijo Harry agitando los brazos mientras salía de la enfermería…

- ¿Qué le paso al muchacho apuesto de ojos verdes¿Esta enfermo? Porque aquí hay una mujer muy amable que grita mucho que atiende a las personas…

- Solo esta estresado – dijo Ron – En cambio, yo estoy soltero – pero al instante sintió un pisotón en el pié - ¡AUCH¡Pero es verdad! – dijo mirando fea a Hermione

- Lo siento, es que vi a un bicho y quería matarlo UU

- Aja ¬.¬

- Harry – dijo Ginny saliendo de la enfermería, este se encontraba de espaldas, mirando hacía bajo en el barandal de las escaleras, veía como Peeves organizaba tirar un poco de frascos de tintas sobre unos estudiantes de primero.

- ¿Qué haré Ginny? – dijo Harry

- Tu y yo sabemos exactamente cual es la solución

- ¿De que hablas?

- De que tendrás que reemplazarla y tú sabes muy bien quien llena los requisitos…

- No por favor, todo menos eso

- Si Harry, tu yo sabemos perfectamente de quien hablamos

- No te refieres ah?

- Si a ella misma, me refiero a…

- Romilda – dijo Harry que se encontraba en la sala común frente a la mismísima Romilda Vanne.

- Dime Harry – dijo Romilda con una mirada coqueta

- Tengo algo importante que decirte…

- ¿Qué¿Terminaste con la pelirroja y vienes a buscar consuelo? Porque si es así, con gusto te lo doy…

- No UU Ginny y yo estamos juntos

- Ah – dijo tristemente – entonces ¿para que me llamas si no es para eso?

- Es para decirte que, dada a las circunstancias de que Fabiana ha perdido la memoria temporalmente, tenecesitamosparaelpartidodeljueves

Una persona común y corriente hubiera entendido con mucha dificultad la última frase de Harry, claro con la gran excepción de la fea de Cho que no entendió cuando Harry la invito al baile (hasta el día de hoy) por que es media tonta y no se lava los oídos con frecuencia, pero Romilda entendió, como dicen los chilenos "al tiro" y empezó a saltar por toda la sala…

- ¡AHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY EN EL EQUIPO¡¡¡¡AH! – dijo tirando una manzana que cargaba en las mano que le cayo en la cabeza a un pequeño de primero (N/A no es por nada pero TODO le pasa a los niños inocentes de primero, pero trankilos, ellos tendrán su venganza)

- Hoy hay práctica en a las cinco, así que mejor que te vayas preparando porque son las cuatro y media así que – pero no hubo necesidad de decir eso ya que Romilda en un dos por tres, ya había subido, se había cambiado por una ropa más, como explicarlo… saben la ropa que utilizan la mujeres en los videos de reggeton? Bueno, esa misma cargaba Romilda (N/A por dios ¬.¬)

----En la práctica----

Después de que Harry llegara a los vestidores e interrumpiera la larga y extensa conversación que tenían sobre "las ropas que cargan las mujeres que son unas totales p" (N/A: lo siento, pero yo no puedo pronunciar la palabra con p OO)

- Bien será mejor que empecemos… estos días entrenaremos seguido, no me importan si tienen algo mejor que hacer en estos días, ya que solo tendrán que dedicarlo al equipo ¿estamos claros?

- Si – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo…

- Muy bien, empecemos…

(N/A: Dentro de lo sencillo y lo corriente, dentro de un montón de gente estas tú, una mirada tierna… ay disculpen, comencé a cantar xD sorry…)

La práctica estuvo bastante buena, claro que a Harry no le agradaba el hecho de Romilda le coqueteara todo el tiempo y que hiciera cosas como, pasearse por su lado en la escoba, le guiñara el ojo y le tirara besos, cosa que también noto Ginny (N/A; ¡claro! todas las chicas notamos esas cosas aunque estemos a metros de distancia YY)

- Mañana, a primera hora después del almuerzo, ni se les ocurra faltar… - dijo Harry seriamente…

- Adiós Harry – dijo lanzándole un beso Romilda.

- Me molesta que esa p se haga la que yo no estoy aquí öÓ – dijo Ginny

- Ginny ¿estas celosa? OO

- ¿Yo? No claro que no, como se te ocurre yo no… - pero Harry le dio un beso.

- Si como no, vamonos… me muero de hambre.

Y por segunda vez en la vida, alguien (no sabemos quien con claridad) había alterado, una vez más lo relojes de todo Hogwarts para que se adelantaran al día Sábado (la primera vez fue cuando iba a hacer la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos), claro, Harry busco por todos lados al RODH (relojero oficial de hogwarts) el cuál no encontró en ningún lado. Claro era de esperar ya que él tampoco hacía un buen trabajo (RODH; ¡Ah no¡Se acabó¡RENUNCIO¡Nadie aprecia mi trabajo¡Me iré hacer el ROD otra escuela¡ADIOS!) Y debido a que no encontraron a nadie más, les toco seguir viviendo en la mañana del sábado.

- Ron ¿me pasas el jugo? – dijo Harry en la mesa, él estaba nervioso, pero no tanto como su amigo Ron, que al pasarle el jugo, lo derramo…

- ¡Ron hazme el favor de calmarte!

- Nooo pueee doooo – decía tartamudeando

- Hay que patético – dijo Ginny

- Ginny, que lo insultes no va a mejorar su estado de nervios

- ¡Oh tienes razón! MIRA TU IMBECIL, MAS TE VALE HACERLO BIEN HOY PORQUE SI NO ¡TE MATO!

- Señorita Weasley, cinco puntos menos por gritar – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- Ginny, amenazándolo tampoco funcionara… - dijo Harry

- Hmmm… antes funcionaba UU

- ¿Y quien será el comentaristas al cual te lanzaras y mataras como el año pasado? – preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar de tema

- Pues no lo se… - dijo alegremente acordándose de ese partido – pero Zacharinas no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces…

- Mejor nos vamos parando – dijo Harry jalando a Ron para que se parara ya que parecía que no lo podía hacer por su cuenta…

- Ron, espera – dijo Hermione ya cuando iban caminando por las puertas del Gran Salón - ¡Mucha suerte! – dijo abrazándolo muy cariñosamente, quizás demasiado cariñoso, y le daba un beso… en la mejilla (Público¡bu!)

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Harry cuando Ron iba caminando medio saltando lo que era preocupante.

- Sabia que eso lo animaría – dijo Hermione alegremente – Me lo agradecerás después ¡Adiós!

Harry se fue de ahí sin comprender exactamente como funcionaba el cerebro de las chicas, y decidió de dejar de pensarlo ya que nunca lo lograría entender por más que lo intentara…

Cuando llegó a los vestidores, todo el equipo se encontraba ahí, ya cambiados y en un ambiente de tensión…

- ¡Muchachos! – dijo Harry tratando de animarlos, pensando en que les podría decir… como no se le ocurrió nada, decidió decir - ¡Espero que les vaya bien!

- ¿Ese es tu discurso de atentación? – Pregunto Ginny- Pues esta muy malo si me lo preguntas.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga entonces? – dijo Harry empezando a pelear con Ginny.

- No se, otra cosa, algo mejor…

- Esta bien¡Chicos, más le vale hacerlo bien, porque si no habré fallado como capitán y realmente quiero burlarme por una semana entera de los Slytherin cuando pierdan¡¿¿LES QUEDE CLARO!

- ¡SI! – dijo más animado el equipo

- Peakes y Coote, olviden todo lo que dije sobre ser cuidadoso con las bludgers, reviéntenlas si es necesario…, Demelza ¡hay que destrozar a Harper por ser un sucio des… bueno ya me entendiste, Ginny, más te vale meter la quaffle cada vez que la tengas en tu manos, Ron no quiero ver que entre la pelota ni una sola vez por los aros y con lo que acaba de pasar deberías de tener un buen motivo para hacerlo – ante este comentario, el pelirrojo se sonrojo… - y Romilda más te vale concentrarte en el juego en vez de – dijo acercándose a su oído – tratarme de conquistar, porque te aseguro que no esta funcionando – le susurro, a lo cuál Romilda le guiño un ojo como diciendo "seguiré intentándolo"

- Bueno llegó la hora ¡A ganar! – dijo Ginny muy animada saliendo al estadio.

El estadio estaba no lleno, repleto, hasta parecía que los fantasmas habían ido a animar a sus equipos…

- Y al parecer, creo porque no estoy muy segura, le vamos a dar inicio al partido – dijo la tierna voz de Luna, ya que la profesora McGonagall no había conseguido a otro para narrar y a petición de ruegos de Ron, la dejo ahí…

- Y miren ahí va saliendo el equipo de Griffindor, si parece que el partido va a comenzar, ahí van… Pekes y Cote – dijo viéndose la mano derecha ya que había anotado los nombres de los jugadores en la mano– son los jugadores que le pegan con esos palos a las bludgers.

- Ahí va Ginny, ella es una linda persona, siempre me ayuda mucho, es muy afortunada de estar con Harry – ante esto la profesora McGonagall la miro feo, pero ella no le hizo caso – Y ahí va, con un uniforme bastante escotado si me lo preguntan, ella ¿Cómo es que se llama? Roma, creo, no lo se…

- ¡ROMILDA! – grito la directora

- ¡Ah verdad! Bueno ahí va ella, y ahora va saliendo el mejor chico del mundo Harry Potter¿sabían que fui a un baile con él? Fue muy tierno de su parte haberme invitado como amiga, ya que recuerdan el es novio de Ginny y…

- ¡SEÑORITA LOVEGOOD!

- Disculpe – dijo Luna – Ahora van saliendo los jugadores de Slytherin, el capitán del equipo de llama Harper, pero del resto no se, pregúntenselos a ellos ya que a ellos los conocen solo en su casa, pero aquí no…

- ¡SEÑORITA!

- Y miren, la profesora de quidditch va dar inicio al partido.

- ¡Quiero un juego limpio¡Nada de faltas¿Estamos claros? Dense las manos

Harry y Harper tenían una batalla a ver quien se rompía los dedos antes que el otro, pero quedaron a la par…

- Cuando suene el cañón empezamos…

- ¿El cañón? – preguntó Harry

- Si Potter el cañón, ya que alguien me robo el silbato, y como no lo encuentro, decidimos utilizar el cañón del colegio que no mata ni a una mosca…

Justo en ese momento sonó el cañón, que había encendido Paola como cosa rara, pero había apuntado "mal" y le había pegado a un cartel de Slytherin… los cuales la abuchearon.

- Siempre quise hacer esto, explotar un cartel del equipo contrario con un cañón – dijo Paola con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Y al parecer el partido a comenzado, el jugador rubio se acerca a Ginny quien tiene la quaffle y… empieza a empujarla el tarado ese "No te dejes Ginny" – grito Luna – y se acerca a los aros la pelirroja y ¡anota, es que claro el arquero no se ve muy bueno que digamos, es decir ¿a quien se le ocurre pintarse el cabello de rubio casi blanco como el mío teniendo las raíces negras? Por favor, eso es patético.

- ¡A ti nadie te esta preguntando Lunática! – le dijo el arquero

Ante este comentario, Harry se río, era verdad, realmente lucía patético. Cuando nuestro protagonista dejo de soñar despierto, por no decir estar tonteando ya que como siempre en todos los partidos, se había dedicado a ver el juego primero que a buscar las snitch dorada… Volaba rápidamente por todo el estadio, pero no la veía…

- Harry Potter empieza a moverse ¿será que ya vio la pelotita esa? Hmm… puede ser… Uy que fea pancarta aquella donde sale una serpiente de slytherin, es decir¿Quién la pintó¿Un bebé? Mi primito de cuatro años pinta mejor que eso – al decir esto, bajaron esa pancarta… - Que día tan bello, el sol resplandece, no como en los otros partidos que casi siempre nos toca lluvia, las nubes están muy bonitas, miren esa, tiene forma de perrito, me recuerda al mío, yo tuve 4 el año pasado, eran tan tierno, se llamaban pepi perrito, perrito pepi, pepipepi y pepi júnior, pero misteriosamente pepi perrito y pepipepi se dieron a la fuga, llore por una semana, eran tan tiernos que aun me da cosita que se hayan perdido…

- ¡Marcador 60 a 20 a favor de Griffindor! – dijo la directora

- ¿En serio? – dijo Luna impresionada

En el juego las cosas no iban bien, aunque Ginny y Demelza habían marcado los 60 puntos, era muy poco comparado con lo que necesitaban, Romilda parecía estar disfrutando de que todo el mundo la estuviera viendo…

- ¡ROMILDA PRESTA ATENCIÓN AL PARTIDO! – grito Harry enfadado y notó que un resplandor dorado pasaba cerca de la muchacha… era la snitch! No lo pensó dos veces, es más, ni siquiera lo pensó cuando empezó a seguirla…

- Y el mastodonte de Grable, o como se llame, le ha lanzado una bludger a Romilda, la cuál, por desgracia, a esquivado – dijo Luna medio riéndose – Goye aun tiene esperanzas de pegarle así que le vuelve apuntar a Romilda y… la vuelve esquivar, dios ¡pero hagan algo bien inútiles! – Gritó Luna, cosa que no debió haber dicho ya que dirigieron la bludger a él lugar donde estaba Luna, la cuál no le dio a su objetivo - ¡Pero ustedes dan lastima¡No fueron capaces de apuntarme bien¡No lo lograría aunque estuviera a 30 cm de distancia¿Será que son tan gordos que la gordura de los ojos no les permite ver con claridad? – el estadio estallo en carcajadas incluyendo a la misma directora.

Harry, mientras seguía a la snitch dorada por todos lados, al rato vio que a su lado estaba el buscador de Slytherin, este año no era Harper, ya que este estaba en la portería, este año era Zabini.

- Hola Potter - dijo Zabini

- Hola Zabini ¿Cómo esta tu amigo mortífago Malfoy?

- No es de tu incumbencia, realmente eres un perdedor…

- ¿No se te ocurre un nombre mejor para llamarme?

- Es que lo eres, un perdedor con suerte, aun no entiendo como pudiste quedarte con la pelirroja, no es que me guste, pero un bombón como ese no debería de estar con alguien como tú. Pero lástima que ninguna mujer tan bonita sea perfecta, y ella es el vivo ejemplo…

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Harry parándole solo a lo último que dijo Zabini… estaba solo a unos centímetros de tocar la snitch dorada con la punta de sus dedos

- Por favor¿Cómo puedes estar con una pobretona que ha sido novia de casi medio colegio? – justo en ese momento Harry agarro la snitch y la encerró en su puño para pegarle con toda su furia en la cara a Zabini, el cual

(N/A jajajajaja, disculpen es que me estoy leyendo el ff de jamesandmolly y esta demasiado cómico XD)

El cual no se lo había esperado, quedo algo aturdido, pero apenas bajaron a tierra los dos, ya que se habían encontrado a muchos metros de altura, ni siquiera se veía a las personas, cuando Harry agarró la snitch, bajaron y lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte patada a Harry en el trace… así que de inmediato empezaron a pegarse mutuamente…

- Y por lo visto Harry y aquel chico que no me simpatiza porque siempre me anda molestando, han decidido que arreglar sus diferencias hablando no era muy buena idea así que han recurrido a los golpes… que lindo sombrero carga esa chica ¡yo quiero uno igual en azul! – dijo Luna.

(N/A: Fabiana (cantando): Somos diferentes y a la misma ves tan parecidos, también sientes lo mismo y te quedaras conmigo, Paola: tu, simplemente tu¡DIGO¡ALTOOOO! Un momento Fabiana ¿tu que haces aquí¿no se supone que tienes amnesia y q estas en la enfermería? Fabiana: Cierto, (dice mientras se va directo a la enfermería), Paola: así esta mejor, sigamos…)

- ¡SEÑOR POTTER¡¡SEÑOR ZABINI! – Dijo mientras Ron separaba a Harry y Pekes a Zabini - ¡A MI OFICINA¡DE INMEDIATO!

- Vaya que gran partido, esta vez no ha salido nadie lesionado y hay que darles gracias al patrocinador "productos Bimbo" que sin su ayuda no podríamos haber realizado este partido,_ "bimbo, siempre rico, siempre fresco…" – _dijo Luna haciéndole propaganda al patrocinador con una voz infantil diciendo la última frase.

La charla post-partido con McGonagall no estuvo tan mala, ya que como nadie había visto que Harry había iniciado la pelea, le echaron la culpa a Zabini, pero eso no lo salvo de un castigo con Filch, lo ayudarían a limpiar los pasillos en las noches durante la semana próxima…

Cuando salió de la oficina de la directora, fue a la gran fiesta que había organizado Hermione, si Hermione, por haber ganado el partido, había una foto reciente de Zabini con un ojo morado, el cual le había dejado Harry, colgado en la pared y que decía frases como "soy un inútil" y otras frases que si menciono aquí, mi conciencia no me dejara dormir tranquila.

La fiesta hubiera seguido ya que estaba demasiada buena, pero la profesora McGonagall vino con su bata y un sombrerito de dormir regañándolos a todos por tanto ruido a altas horas de la noche, así que sin derecho a berrinche, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Harry no pudo conciliar el sueño rápidamente, lo que realmente era muy extraño ya que siempre lo lograba después de un partido, estaba tan aburrido y algo adolorido por el labio roto que le había dejado Zabini, no hallaba la manera de cómo dormir, hizo de todo, rodó como unas veinte veces para sentirme más cómodo, pero nada, contó hasta 120 ovejas, pero no sucedía nada, no podía dormir, mientras miraba al techo, se le ocurrió algo que hacer, aun no había abierto el sobre que le había dado Lupin, así que no perdió tiempo, saco la mitad de las cosas del baúl con el mayor cuidado posible de no hacer ruido ya que no quería que sus compañeros se despertaran… saco el sobre del lo más profundo de su baúl y bajo hacía la sala común para poder ver su contenido con más claridad ya que iba a estar viéndolo con la luz de la varita, ya de por si usaba lentes y capaz si hacia eso se quedaría ciego…

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a sentarse en el mejor banco de toda la sala común, agito el sobre un par de veces, se escuchaba que había algo en su interior, impaciente, rompió el sobre por el costado, lo puso de lado y vació su contenido en su mano, no podía creer lo que había salido del sobre, estaba atónico, en estado de shock, no reaccionaba ante lo que estaba viendo, lo que tenía en sus manos era… una llave, pero no cualquier llave, sino que era _"la llave"… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Una voz femenina atiende: su querida autora no se encuentra presente en estos momentos, ya que se ha vuelto loca y ha empezado a cantar la canción tu y yo de calle ciega, por favor dejen su mensaje después del tono, piiii…)

¡ALTO¡NO CUELGUEN¡AQUÍ ESTOY! Jajajaja, casi no llego, es que esa canción es… deberían de oírla, se las recomiendo.

¿Paola actualizando en menos de 8 días? Si, ni yo me lo creo ja! Pero no se, me he inspirado, pregúntenme de que, por que no tengo idea…

Que mala soy ¿Cómo se me ocurre a mi dejar el capitulo hasta aquí? Después de 16 capitulo? Oh dios :O como me atreví a tanto? A dejarlos en suspenso durante 16 capítulos? Soy muy mala TT pero trankilo TODO lo relacionado con ese cofre lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo, se los aseguro.

Quiero decirles que me encantan sus comentarios, aunque sean pocos, cada vez que lo leo me animan mucho, de verdad mil gracias a ustedes ¡por la paciencia y el tiempo que me dedican leyendo¡Los quielo!

**Sara Morgan Black:** ¡Sara! S¡ pekes al ataque XD jajaja, esa escena fue inspirada por mis primitos ¡los adoro! Lastima que la semana santa haya llegado a su fin ( estaba tan inspirada… ahora ando mas preocupada que bueno… Mujer tu si me halagas ¡gracias por todo! Saluditos XD

**xDHarry: **Siempre diciéndome cosas bonitas, hasta que me lo voy a empezar a creer XD jajajaja¡mushias graxias! Ten paciencia, ya llegara el momento… Jejeje, tal vez agregue más escenas en el otro capitulo de H/G XD En estos días me he estado leyendo el ff de jamesandmolly y esta buenísimo, te lo recomiendo XD bueno cuando publique un nuevo ff serás el primero en enterarte, chau,saludos ;)

**Chica.Padfoot.xD:** ¡ahis¡un abrazo grande a harry, a dumby y voldy ¡los quielo musho! Jejejeje XD

**Jamesandmolly:** ¡Mas te vale buscar a Ana! Me preocupa UU amiga me encanta tu ff, más te vale publicar prontito ok? T.q.m espero que te haya gustado el 19 XD besitos!

dLu¡hola¡Mil gracias por leer¡Q bueno un nuevo lector! Espero q te haya gustado mucho el cap XD saludos

Bueno, ahora si se de verdad que esta vez no les voy a poder decir de antemano que día puedo publicar, ya que no tengo ni idea :S es que empezare las clases y ya saben que significa eso (sufrimiento no!) pero es el tercer lapso, así que no hay tanta presión (claro, para los flojos que les queda materias si es motivo de preocupación) pero mis notas son buenas, así que… porta ténganme un poquito de paciencia si? Se los pido TT

Me vino la depre ya que tengo la ligera sospecha de que mis primas no me quieren, en semana santa no quisieron pasar mucho tiempo conmigo, cuando comience clases al menos podré estar con mis amigas y reírme un rato de los chistes malos de Fernando XD (realmente son malos, ni se porque me río)

Bueno amigos los dejo, los quiero mucho y cuídense si?

¡Chao!

Bellapaola


	20. LA llAVe!

14/05/06

(Aparece Paola feliz de la vida saltando) Paola: ¡¡Holas! Si he vuelto XD Mas nos vale comenzar ¿no?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers y a nadie más :P.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Titulo: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 20: LA llAvE

Harry simplemente no podía creerlo, era insólito que aquella clave que estuvo buscando durante mucho tiempo para abrir ese cofre, la tuviera en sus manos, era increíble, y lo peor del caso es esa llave todo el tiempo la tuvo Lupin y este no fue capaz de habérsela dado antes… pero ya habría tiempo para eso, lo único que él sabia era que en ese momento el tenía la famosa llave en sus manos.

- ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡ES LA LLAVE! – Grito Harry - ¡Wiiii! ¡Tengo la llave! ¡Tengo la llave! ¡Tengo la llave! – empezó a saltar en su sillón y hablar como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito una muchacha que estaba dormida en uno de los sillones que al parecer despertó al escuchar el grito de Harry.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Preguntó Harry asustado y bastante apenado por saber que "alguien" podía haber estado escuchando todas sus tonterías - ¿Quién esta ahí? – volvió a repetir

- Yo… - dijo una chica pelirroja rascándose los ojos - ¿Quién es el tonto que grita tanto? – decía mostrando su rostro, bastante soñoliento, era Ginny

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Harry abrazándola muy contento y después agarrándola de las manos y empezando a saltar como un peque, cuando paro bruscamente y preguntó - ¿Qué hacías en la sala común a estas horas? – preguntó preocupado

- Yo estaba leyendo – dijo señalando al el libro que estaba en el sofá _"Todo se puede abrir y como no morir en el intento" por Mario Cordero_ – Pero no se, creo que me quede dormida o algo así.

- Ese libro ya no importa – decía Harry agarrando el libro y tirándolo por los aires, mientras el hombrecito del libro gritaba "¡quiero vivir! ¡AH!".

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Mira – decía mostrándole la llave

- ¡OH POR DIOS! – gritó Ginny - ¡ES LA LLAVE! ¡ES LA LLAVE!

- ¡¡¡SI! – los dos agarrados de las manos empezaron a saltar como unos tontos… - bueno ya dejémonos de tontería ¡Busca el cofre! ¡Yo iré a despertar a Hermione!

- ¡¡¡SI! Iré a despertar a Ron… si es que puedo – dijo Harry pensando un momento su propuesta… - en caso de que no pueda, las llamo a ustedes

- ¡Ahora nos vemos!

Harry subió las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, estaba demasiado emocionado, saco todo de golpe de su baúl no le importaba que todo estuviera desordenado y revuelto, entonces lo encontró, el cofre, aquel cofre que había sufrido más golpes que un boxeador profesional, lo saco de ahí con mucho cuidado, después recordó que tenía que despertar a su amigo pelirrojo.

- Ron, hombre, despierta – dijo Harry moviéndole el hombro…

- Aqweioewqioa, - dijo Ron y empezó a roncar

- Ron… - decía Harry más duro

- ¡No fred! ¡Es mió! – dijo Ron entre sueño y siguió roncando

- ¡Ron! – dijo mientras Harry se subía a la cama y empezaba a saltar en ella, pero nada, Ron no se despertaba o no quería ser despertado

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – susurro Ginny al verlo saltar en la cama de Ron

- Es tu hermano, no se quiere despertar _¡Muffliato! _ – decía saltando y le apunto a las cortinas que los envolvían.

- Esta bien, me encargo yo… ¿Te podrías bajar Harry? – dijo Hermione

- No

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

- Esto es muy divertido – decía mientras saltaba

- ¡Harry!

- Esta bien, ya me bajo…

- Ron, despierta – dijo Hermione con muy poca paciencia…

- Eggggmio! – Decía mientras agarro a Hermione por el cuello obligándola a que se acostara con él, era tan cómica la escena que Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas- Mía – se le oyó escuchar decir a Ron entre sueños…

- Ron… me sueltas ya – dijo en tono bajo a Ron, estaba entre furiosa y nerviosa – Ron suéltame – pero el pelirrojo la acerco más a ella con una sonrisa, sus caras estaban separadas por unos escasos centímetros.

- Mío – murmuraba Ron dormido

- Esta bien ¡Se acabo! – dijo Hermione perdiendo los estribos - ¡AGUAMENTI! – grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Ron gritara con semejante hechizo - ¡¿QUE PASA! ¡AHHHHH! – grito Ron al ver que Hermione estaba en sus brazos, se movió un poco y ambos cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Pero la situación era que todos se encontraban en el suelo, ya que Harry y Ginny estaban que se retorcían de tanta risa en el suelo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué Hermione estaba en mi cama? – decía Ron

- JAJAJAJA larga historia – decía Harry

- Mejor vamos abajo UÚ – dijo Hermione muy apenada por lo ocurrido…

O----Abajo----O

- Bien… aquí estamos…y, bueno – dijo Harry

- Bueno… - dijo Ginny

- Eh… bueno – dijo Harry

- Bueno… - dijo Ron

- Si, bueno… - dijo Hermione

- Bueno – dijo Harry otra vez – Eh…

- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA CAJA DE UNA VEZ! –le dijo Ginny desesperada…

- Esta bien, cálmate – decía mientras introducía la llavecita a el cofre, entraba, la giro hacia la derecha y se escucho como se habría el cofre… la tapa de arriba se abrió y empezó a sonar una extraña musiquita, era muy tierna y llenaba de paz la habitación.

Harry emocionado y con las manos temblorosas, saco con delicadeza el contenido del cofre…

Agarro con sus manos dos hermosos collares con una piedra roja muy bonita, fue ahí cuando se acordó de lo que decía la carta de sus padres _"simboliza el amor eterno y ejerce un color rojo intenso cuando las dos personas realmente se aman y también posee un poder en particular que luego averiguaras..." _(N/A por dios, ¿yo escribí eso? ¿En que estaba pensando? OO) pero, aparte de eso solo habían dos papeles, uno enrollado y otro en forma de sobre, pero… mas nada ¿Dónde rayos estaba el horcruxe que se suponía que debía de haber encontrado sus padres? ¿Dónde? ¿Y no se suponía que podría hablar con sus padres durante un corto tiempo? ¿eh? ¿EH?

- ¿Y el espejo? TT

- Parece que no esta OO

- Entonces… ¿No podré hablar con mis padres?- dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha, estaba muy triste y desilusionado.

- Realmente lo siento Harry – dijo Ginny abrazándolo

- Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas… - admitió Harry - ¿No hay más nada? decía volteando la cajita para ver si algo caía de ella, pero no, eso era todo el contenido de la cajita…

- Parece que no… - dijo Ginny

- ¿Qué? ¿Te parece poco? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida

- No, es solo que… que… que…

- ¿Qué…, QUE? – dijo Ginny, no le gustaba que la gente se quedara trabada en una misma palabra (N/A Ya veo O.o)

- Que… según la carta, debería de haber un horcruxe o algo así aquí adentro – dijo Harry

- Harry… no quería desanimarte, pero yo ya me es esperaba esto – dijo Hermione

- ¿Esperar que?

- Esperar que no hubiera ningún horcruxe en el cofre

- ¿Y en que te basaste?

- En que primero, sería muy poco probable que tus padres te hubiera dejado un horcruxe en un cofrecito como ese ya que es un asunto de mucho valor como para dejárselo a su hermana y segundo si de verdad lo hubieran encontrado, se lo habrían dado a la orden del fénix o a Dumbledore…

- Tienes razón – dijo Harry admitiendo su derrota – Pero, uno nunca pierde las esperanzas ¿verdad?

- En eso tienes razón… - dijo Hermione

- ¿Y que dice la carta? – pregunta Ron, ya que casi no había opinado después de esa "tormentosa" despertada.

- Pues… no la he abierto ¿así que como quieres que lo sepa? – preguntó Harry

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrela! – dijo Ron

- Voy, voy… - dijo mientras habría el sobre…

_Querido Hijo:_

_Al parecer nuestro fiel amigo Remus ha cumplido nuestra voluntad de darte la llave, después quiero que le agradezca por ser tan buen amigo y ayudarnos por tantos años…_

_Seguramente te preguntaras ¿Dónde estará el espejo? Eso lo descubrirás en un par de días, tranquilo, todo esto tiene su lógica, ya lo sabrás._

_También hay un pequeño mapa en el cofre, él cuál te enviara a él lugar específico donde hicimos grandes hallazgos sobre la vida de Voldemort…_

_El medallón ya sabes para que sirve, dáselo a la persona indicada, a aquella a la cuál ames y aprecies mucho… (Por favor Lily ya te haz puesto romántica ¬.¬, James ¡silencio! ¿no ves que escribo todo lo que hablo? James: Disculpa n.n)_

Al leer esto, Harry se río…

_Harry queríamos decirte que aunque no estemos vivos, siempre estaremos ahí a tu lado, cuidándote y protegiéndose, eres lo más bendición más grande que nos pudo dar la vida y siempre te querremos aunque no te lo podamos decir físicamente… No importa lo que pase cuando te enfrentes a Voldemort, estaremos orgullosos del solo hecho de enfrentar tu destino. Solo te deseamos que en esta vida halles la felicidad y puedas vivir tranquilo._

_¡Mucho éxito hijo!_

_Te amamos_

_Lily y James _

Harry apenas termino de leer la carta, se paro del asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana, no le agradaba mucho que sus amigos lo vieran llorar… Y como si estos hubieran entendido a la perfección, se fueron del la sala común, alegando que tenían que irse a dormir… quedando Ginny y Harry solos en la sala.

- Harry… ¿Estas bien? – dijo Ginny

Harry no respondió… Tenía la mirada fija hacía la ventana

- Tus padres eran grandes personas – dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás y sin esperárselo, Harry se volteó y la abrazo.

- Gracias por decir eso, pero tu también eres una buena persona – le dijo Harry mostrando sus ojos los cuales se veían de un verde brillante.

- No digas eso, sabes que eso no es verdad…

- Y por eso, quiero que cargues esto – decía Harry colocándole el medallón rojo que estaba en la cajita.

- ¿Estas seguro de darme…?

- Mi padres dijeron que se lo tenía que dar a la persona indicada, yo se que esa persona eres tu…

- Harry TT – dice Ginny muy conmovida. (N/A ¡Quiero un harry! ¿Dónde habrá uno? TTTT)

- Te amo Ginny – le dice Harry dándole un beso

- ¿Y tu cargaras el otro?

- Claro XD

- Me parece bien nn

°-°-°-°-°-°En otro lugar de Hogwarts-°-°-°-°-°-°

- Los padres de Harry eran los mejores- dijo Hermione mientras subía las escaleras de caracol al lado de Ron.

- Si, lastima que no estén…

- Si

- Hablando de otra cosa… ¿Qué hacías tu cuando me desperté? ¿Por qué estabas a mi lado OO?

- Eh… pues, porque intentaba despertarte, Harry no pudo así que me dejo esa ardua tarea a mí

_-_ Si pero ¿Por qué estabas a mi lado?

- Porque tu me halaste hacía ti y no me soltabas tarado ¬.¬

- Ah – dijo Ron desilusionado ya que esperaba que fuera por otra causa no por esa (N/A ¡Mal pensado! ¬.¬)

- Jajajaja – empezó a reírse Hermione

- ¿De que te ríes? – preguntó Ron

- Jajajajaja, es que tu acaso pensabas que? Yo estaba ahí por? Jajajajaja- empezó a reírse Hermione

- ¿Tu crees que yo pensaba que…? Jajajaaja- empezó también a reírse Ron, casi los dos se revolcaban en el suelo de tanta risa, se veían bastante tontos por reír de esa manera.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? OO? – preguntó Harry al ver la escena

- Nos reímos XD – dijo Hermione

- ¿Y se puede saber porque? – pregunta Ginny

- No lo entenderías – dice Ron parándose del suelo y caballerosamente ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse (N/A: Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, un Ron no estaría mal XD)

- Gracias – dijo Hermione

- Bien es hora de que durmamos, en la mañana hablamos – dijo Harry

- ¡Buenas noches! – dijeron todos.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue muy normal, con el pequeño y minúsculo detalle de que, por razones que ni siquiera la autora sabe hasta lo momentos y cuando se entere les hará saber, Ron empezó a hacer más "caballeroso" con Hermione (N/A Esto no puede estar pasando Oo, que va) ustedes saben, agarro el consejo de quien sabe quien (Conciencia: Tal vez le hizo caso a su conciencia, como deberías de hacer tu de vez en cuando paola, paola: perdón, ¿dijiste algo? No te estaba parando, conciencia: ¬.¬) empezó a hacer ese tipo de cosas que a las mujeres les encanta que les hagan los hombres, como abrirle la puerta antes de que entrara y lo más importante de todo, Ron se tragaba sus comentario y trataba de no decir que estaba en desacuerdo con sus comentarios…

- Esta bien ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con nuestro Ron? – preguntó Hermione cuando estaban cenando.

- ¿Pero que demo…? Digo ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Ron

- Ya escuchaste mi pregunta ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con nuestro Ron?

- No te entiendo

- ¿Por qué actúas de manera diferente? Es decir, estas más caballeroso y… por extraño que parezca, ¡ni siquiera escuchas lo que digo!

- Claro que sí

- ¡Entonces porque no has dicho nada en contra de el P.E.D.D.O!

- ¡Porque no es una mala idea!

- ¿Pero que dices? ¡Si pensabas antes que era una idea patética!

- Pero cambie de opinión ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo?

- ¡No! ¡No puedes! – dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y se iba a la sala común echa una furia.

- ¡Es increíble! – dijo Ron - ¡Jamás podré entender a las mujeres!

- Créeme, nunca lo entenderás – dijo Harry ganándose una mirada fea por parte de Ginny - ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! – la pelirroja no dijo nada, se paro y siguió el mismo camino que había realizado Hermione

Esa semana paso rápidamente, ya que no hubo muchos incidentes que fueran dignos de contar, solo que, sea lo que sea que estuviese haciendo Ron en su _"plan" _parecía estar funcionando…

Llego el lunes y ya Harry estaba algo melancólico y triste, ya que se había hecho la idea de que tal vez, tendría la ocasión de poder hablar con sus padres de una vez por todas, pero como no había sucedido absolutamente nada durante tantos días, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de volverlos a ver, _"Todo tiene su lógica" _ ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Acaso era una clase de broma o algo así? Pues si lo era, era una de muy mal gusto…

- ¿Harry? – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué estas tan raro en estos días? – preguntó Ron

- Hermione tiene razón, tu no eres Ron ¬.¬ - dijo Harry seriamente

- Jajajaja, que gracioso, no en serio, dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

- Ron, no es por nada, pero cada vez que me ayudas siempre me pasa algo a mi.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿te acuerdas la ves en que… no, ahí le prendí fuego a tu cabello, pero y la otra ves en que… no ahí te lesione una pierna, ¡oh! Pero… ¿te acuerdas de esa otra vez en que hice el plan con…? Nop, ahí Cho pensó que eras extraño, o pero y la otra vez en que… no… ahí hice que te tropezaras con las paredes por una semana… pero te acuerdas aquella vez en que…?

- Ron UU – dijo Harry con poca paciencia – déjalo, ¿no ves que la mayoría de las veces siempre el que sale perjudicado en tus planes soy yo?

- ¡No claro que no! O Pero si la semana pasada…

- Me hiciste que me salieran mechas rojas en el cabello, si lo recuerdo, y tuve que llevar sombrero, me tengo q ir a las clases de Alex, chao ¬¬ - dijo Harry dejando a Ron hablando solo (N/A mi harry con mechas rojas? O.O)

---Clases de alexito----

- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡No te estas concentrando! Habíamos hecho varios avances en la semana y ahora estas echando a tras ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Alex -

- Lo se, lo se, es solo que entre practicas, mis amigos y deberes, no he tenido tiempo para…

- ¿Cerrar tu mente? No Harry, esa excusa ya la haz utilizado mucho, a ti lo que te sucede es otra cosa que no me quieres contar y al parecer cuando te propones algo lo logras porque no me has dejado entrar en tu mente para sabes que me ocultas, lo escondes a toda costa.

- ¿Lo ve? Si logro cerrar mi mente, entonces quiere decir que si funciona y…

- No Harry, el punto es que hay algo de suma importancia que no me has contado a mi o que… es algo que aun no has realizado, una actividad… ¿Acerté cierto?

- Eh… SI

- ¿Me vas a decir que es lo que te inquieta?

- Lo siento, no puedo, es que… yo aun

- aun no confías en mi ¿cierto?

- ¿Acaso volvió a leer mi mente otra vez?

- No, es que también soy medio adivina, me dijeron que postulara para ese puesto en ves de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero nunca me gusto eso de decirle a la gente su futuro, pienso que es mejor que el futuro sea una sorpresa…

- Que interesante

- Si, lo es… profesor me tengo que ir es muy tarde

- Harry, son las seis de la tarde ¬.¬

- Si, pero se me hace tarde para hacer mi deberes, planear nuevas jugadas…

- Si, esta bien, te entiendo, vete pero mañana seguiremos practicando.

- ¿Mañana?

- Si, mañana, a la misma hora – dijo mientras Harry se iba del despacho de alexito -

Harry seguía caminando por los pasillos, realmente estaba muy deprimido, el querer hablar con sus padres y haber perdido esa oportunidad sin haber podido hacer nada lo estaba torturando.

- ¡Harry! Escucho una voz a sus espaldas – era una chica muy guapa desde lejos, hasta que se acerco y vio que se trataba nada más y nada menos que a… Romilda…

- ¿Qué? – dijo con un tono fastidiado

- ¿Cómo estas? D – preguntó en un tono muy alegre

- Bien – dijo cortante - ¿Qué quieres?

- Muchas cosas, a ti por ejemplo (N/A ¡yo también! OO)

- ¿Para que me buscabas? ¬.¬

- McGonagall me mandó una nota que te debía entregar urgentemente.

- Dámela

- No hasta que me des un beso

- ¿Qué? Oo

- Un beso, si no me lo das, no te doy la nota…

- Romilda uu no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías

- Entonces no obtendrás la información tan importante que quieres.

- Hmmm… - dijo Harry pensando un momento la situación – esta bien.

- ¿Me darás un beso:O (N/A ¡¡¿QUE QUE! Oo)

- Si – dijo Harry en tono seductor y acercándose a ella – ven, cierra lo ojos, inmediatamente Romilda cerro los ojos, Harry le quito rápidamente el papel de las manos y salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

- ¡YA VERAS! ¡ME DARAS ESE BESO HARRY! ¡LO JURO PORQUE ME LLAMO ROMILDA VANE! – grito desesperada cuando Harry ya había arrancado y solo se escuchaban sus pasos. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la sala común.

- ¿Por qué corres? – pregunto Ron al verlo entrar a la sala común

- Porque me he salvado de una bien grande XD

- ¿Qué tienes en las manos? – pregunto Hermione

- Una carta de McGonagall – decía mientras la abría

Sr Potter:

Mañana en mi oficina después de sus clases con el profesor Alexander.

Att: La directora

- Que carta tan… ¿breve? – dijo Harry

- Si ¿para que te llamara? – dijo Hermione

- Quien sabe, mañana lo sabremos…

Nada interesante paso ese día, ya que Harry seguía con su depre y no le prestaba atención a absolutamente nada, ni siquiera le presto atención cuando Hermione le había lanzado un petrificus total un niño de primero por error, dejando que su amiga cayera al suelo sin darse cuenta, tampoco notó cuando Ron empezó a perseguir a el chamito para darle unos buenos golpes por lo que acababa de hacer, el pobre niño corría por su vida gritando "¡PIEDAD!", pero no, nuestro Harry estaba pensando en cosas más importantes que en socorrer a su querida amiga…

La noche llegó rápidamente y como Harry no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer, aunque Hermione le recomendó terminar los deberes y llevarlos al día para variar (N/A eso el lo que exactamente estoy haciendo ahora) pero no, le daba flojera, así que decidió irse a dormir temprano.

Al principio había soñado que estaba en Hogwarts en clases de transformaciones y un sapo muy parecido a Neville les daba clases, o sea para Harry, un sueño común y corriente, pero luego, sintió que toda la habitación se oscurecía y algo lo jalaba desde atrás, viendo un montón de imágenes que no lograba distinguir ya que estaba siendo jalada con mucha fuerza y de manera rápida y violenta. De repente sintió que esa mano invisible lo dejaba de jalar y caía al suelo, al abrir los ojos, ya que los había mantenido cerrados porque se estaba mareando, no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, era… simplemente insólito.

- Hola Harry… - dijo una voz que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba.

----------------------------------------------------------

AH! Volví! Increíble no? Jajajaja, bueno, ya saben, la excusa de siempre, el colegio OO y mi plan de "hacerle la vida imposible a la de química" aun esta en proceso ¬¬…

Y esta es la época más feliz del año (si como no) en los que te dan más trabajos y exámenes a la vez para ver en cuanto tiempo demoras en explotar del estress, y como si eso fuera poco, ahora aquí en Venezuela el clima esta muy raro, se supone q es la época de lluvias, pero nooooooo, hace más calor que… ya veo los titulares de mañana "niña muerta derretida por el calor, caso numero 940"

¡Felicidades a todas las madres en su día! Para mi lo más importante del mundo es mi madre, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho ¡pásenla bien todas las madres!

Bueno, hablando de este capitulo… si, esta muy malo, ya, lo se, malo es poco, esta PESIMO, no sucede nada interesante ¬¬ pero para el otro XD hay sorpresas XD

¡A contestar reviews!

**Ginnyalis**: no lo puedo creer, haz regresado XD jajaja a mi también me gusta esa canción XD deberíamos hacer un club de calle ciega XD jajaja, espero q actualices (o q escribas algo) en tu ff. Saludos

**Chica.Padfoot.xD:** si la llave! Al fin XD ¡fiesta! Jajajaja XD gracias! me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, aunque este esta… malo, XD jajaja, me acuerdo cuando viaje a chile mis tías decían, "vuelvo al tiro" jajaja, era muy divertido XD un beso a tus amigos D chau

**Jamesandmolly:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jajajaja, q bueno q te hice doler la barriga de tanto q te reíste XD jajajaja, logre mi objetivo XD ahoritita mismo me voy a leer tu ff, digo los dos XD chao! Nos hablamos

Pia: hola! ¡Nueva lectora! Hace poco hablamos :P jajaja, eres muy simpática y espero no haberte dejado con tanta intriga esta vez XD adiosito!

**dLu:** si! Soy venezolana! Arriba los venezolanos! XD jajaja, pero también tengo sangre chilena por mi madre XD hasta se me ha pegado algo del acento :O jajajaja me como decirlo… me halagas mucho al decir q abres todos los días la página para ver si actualice XD pero me tienes q darme un chancecito, no escribo tan rápido XD muchos besos y saludos!

**SaraMorganBlack:** me encanta luna! Y como me encanto en el libro 6 q comentara el cap ¿Por qué no volverla a poner? Jajaja, contigo en la distancia la canta luis miguel y otra versión christina aguilera, es un bolero demasiado bello -, cuando tenga un tiempito me voy a leer ese ff, gracias XD besos!

Estoy algo triste ( ya q me tenían mimada a recibir muchos comentarios por capítulos y el capitulo 19 a mi me gusto mucho… pero ahora que veo, solo recibí solo 6 comentarios ( no es que los menosprecie… pero aspiraba a llegar a un numero más alto… y necesito q me escriban comentarios para alegrarme la vida y hacerme un tiempo cada vez que puedo para seguir escribiendo ) así q les pido, q por favor dejen su comentarios, y si recibo menos esta vez… lo lamento mucho pero me demorare más OO así que ya saben si me mandan más review, más pronto publicare, pero si sucede lo contrario… me demorare más…

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi nueva amiga Paola Rod, por ser tan buena conmigo, brindarme muchísimo apoyo y escucharme cuando le cuento mis problemas! Nunca pense encontrar a una amiga tan buena! T.Q.M

Me tengo que ir, tengo tantos trabajos q explotare OO jajajaja, los quiero muchos a todos! Gracias por leerme!

Muchos saludos y abrazos!

Bellapaola

Pd: un saludito especial (si ESPECIAL) a mi lectora pia XD jejeje, cuidece mucho ;)


	21. El EncUeNTro

Disclaimer (toma 1): ¡Eh vuelto! Ay no, es no es XD

Disclaimer (toma 2): ¡Los personajes me pertenecen a mi! Muajaja, ay no, tampoco XD

Disclaimer (toma 3 y última ya que se nos acabo el rollo ¬¬): Los personajes le pertenecen a… a… le pertenecen a… si! A J.K.Rowling (fin de la toma, todos a almorzar!)

Hola! Espero que les guste este capitulo, los veo al final ;)

---------------------------------------------

2/06/06

Capitulo 21: El EncUeNTro

- No… puede ser – dijo Harry temblando y en estado de shock OO – tu no puedes estar aquí hablándome, ya que tu estas…

- ¿Muerto? Creo que no me queda tan mal eso de "la muerte" me veo 5 años más joven, más nutrido y muy galán – dijo la voz de Sirius en un tono más irónico que serio.

- No, no, ¡no! ¡Esto no es cierto! Tu estas muertos ¿entiendes? Esto solo debe ser un cruel…

- ¿Sueño? – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas – si, lo es hijo, pero era lo única forma en la que nos podíamos comunicar contigo hi… - dijo Lili pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Harry se había abalanzado sobre ella abranzadola.

- ¡Hey! ¡Me voy a poner celoso si un adolescente de 17 años tan guapo como yo empieza a abrazar de esa manera a mi esposa – dijo a James a la vez que Harry iba a abrazarlo.

- ¡Yo también me uno al abrazo! – dijo Sirius en un tono alegre y simpático, haciendo caer a todos.

- Cuando aprenderán… UU – dijo Lili

- ¡Vamos! Solo nos estamos saludando nn – dijo Sirius

- ¿Cómo haz estado hijo? – le pregunto James a Harry para cambiar de tema, ya que veía que se aproximaba una pelea entre su amigo y esposa.

- Yo…- casi no podía hablar, estaba al borde de lágrimas.

- ¿Estas bien hijo? – pregunto Lily

- Es… que no puedo creer que este aquí con ustedes, siempre lo quise, y ahora… - dijo mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas

- Harry – dijo abrazándolo su madre – A mi también me hubiera gustado estar ahí presente en tu niñez y ver el cambio que realizabas de niño a hombre, pero… por cosas del destino no se pudo – dijo mientras también lloraba – Ahora lo importante aquí, es evitar que ese ser que nos ha hecho tanto daño siga arruinando vidas de personas inocentes, y tu eres el único que puede detenerlo.

- Lo se… pero… tengo miedo – admitió Harry abochornado – No soy el gran mago de el profesor Dumbledore, él era el mejor y ahora… ya no esta con nosotros…

- A veces hasta los grandes pensadores perecen – dijo una voz a sus espaldas - ¡Hola! Veo que estas más alto ¡Pensé que nunca crecerías! – dijo en un tono jovial el profesor Dumbledore. Esta vez Harry no dijo nada, solo lo miró sorprendido, no se lo podía creer, el solo echo de ver a sus padres y a Sirius lo había impresionado demasiado, pero ahora ver al profesor Dumbledore frente a él, el mismo que hace unos meses estaba en la tierra junto a él buscando los horcruxes, no, era demasiado para un misma noche…

- ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con Harry un momento? – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – todos asintieron y en un ¡plop! desaparecieron

- Harry, siéntate – dijo señalando un pequeño mueble que "mágicamente" había aparecido. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Eh… - tartamudeo - bien

- Creo que sabes perfectamente porque te pedía hablar a solas contigo

- Tengo una vaga idea… se trata sobre los hor…

- Si, sobre ellos mismos te iba a hablar, se donde esta uno de ellos

- ¿En serio?

- Si… y no

- ¿Y como lo supo?

- Aquí arriba se ven muchas cosas Harry.

- Y… ¿en donde esta?

- No se cuál es el sitio en el que se encuentra… pero si se de alguien que sabe en donde

- ¿A quien se refiere?

- No puedo decírtelo, cuando hables con él personalmente lo conocerás.

- Y… entonces yo…

- Debes encontrarte con esa persona

- ¿Pero en donde?

- El te dijo donde Harry

- No, no es cierto

- ¿Te acuerdas de esa carta que encontraste en un aula vacía? Pues no revisaste bien, tal vez no estaba tan vacía como pensabas.

- ¿Esa persona estaba en el colegio?

- Lo sigue estando Harry

- ¿Dónde podré encontrarme con esa persona?

- La respuesta esta en el papel de código que te dejo, estoy seguro que la señorita Granger te ayudara a resolverlo.

- ¿Sabe donde se encuentran el resto de los horcruxe?

- No, lo siento – dijo el profesor seriamente

- Profesor, ¿le podría decir una pregunta más personal?

- Dila muchacho, la curiosidad es el modo del saber

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- ¿Decir esa frase? Siempre me ha gustado mucho ese pensamiento.

- No – dijo Harry seriamente – Me refiero a… - dijo Harry tomando aire - ¿Por qué confió en Severus? ¿Por qué?

- Por – dijo el profesor pausadamente y meditándolo – no lo comprenderías con facilidad, tal vez te parezca que el es un ser despreciable por haber sido el enemigo de tus padres

- Y por haberlo asesinado

- Pero aún tengo la fé, de que el tuvo una razón para hacerlo.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Yo se que Severus no es una persona, algo en mí me lo dice, y con eso me basta.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, no entendía como el profesor Dumbledore, sabiendo que esa persona les hizo mucho daño, de tener pruebas de que siempre estuvo del lado de Voldemort u aun así… ¿pensar que no es una mala persona? No se lo podía creer.

- Algún día lo entenderás Harry, que a veces el enemigo no es el que uno _cree _que es, si no el que uno sabe y conoce perfectamente, y de eso de darás cuenta en la batalla final.

- ¿Cuándo será la batalla final?

- En cuanto hayas reunido todos los horcruxes

- ¿Pero si no logro reunir los horcruxes a tiempo?

- Lo harás, créeme

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Simplemente lo sé, es todo, será mejor que me vaya, para que hables con tus padres, deben de estar esperándote.

- Gracias profesor

- ¿De que?

- Por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, por haberse preocupado de que siguiera vivo cuando era pequeño, por haberme guiado, por brindarme su sabiduría, por haberme dicho las frases más extrañas que nunca podré olvidar, muchas gracias, jamás se lo podre devolver.

- Claro que puedes

- ¿De que forma?

- Ganándole a Tom – dijo guiñándole un ojo – ojala nos veamos en un laaaaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo, suerte harry – dijo tocándole un hombre y desapareciendo.

- ¡Al fin! Demoraron mucho – dijo Sirius –

- Vamos Harry, ahora nos toca hablar a nosotros, anda pregúntanos.

- ¿Cómo fue que te llegó a gustar papá? ¡Lo odiabas! ¿Cómo es posible que…?

- ¿Termináramos juntos? Pues, yo nunca lo admití, pero siempre me gusto tu padre, hasta que un día no pude resistirme más, créeme era bastante fastidioso, y empezamos a salir

- ¿Qué cosas te hizo?

- Durante las clases no dejaba de mirarme ¬¬, y da la bella casualidad de que McGonagall nos puso a un puesto de distancia

- Claro, yo se lo pedí, le regale una tremenda caja de sus chocolates favoritos por ese puesto, no se pudo negar

- Durante TODA la clase, mientras yo le prestaba atención a la clase, el no quitaba la vista de mi…

- Y debido a esto, le tenía que pedir los apuntes XD

- ¿Y se los dabas? – preguntó Harry

- Si, después que se tiraba al piso e hiciera una escena de drama frente a medio colegio, accedí.

- Jajajajaja – se reían todos

- Recuerdo el día en que naciste – empezó Sirius – tu padre estaba de lo más callado y tranquilo, esa es su manera de demostrar que esta nervioso, así que para aliviar los nervios, se acostó a tomar una siesta en la cama del hospital que estaba vacía…

- Y da la casualidad de que esa era la camilla donde yo iba a hacer el parto ¬¬ - dijo Lily

- ¡Si! XD – dijo James – tardaron como 20 minutos en despertarme, a todos los que estaban ahí les sorprendió mucho que tu no nacieras durante ese tiempo que yo no me desperté, con los gritos que daba tu madre ¿Quién no saltaría del susto?

- Fue muy divertido XD – dijo Sirius

- ¿No tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme? – preguntó Harry

- Hmmm… no – dijo Sirius

- Oo?

- Es que desde aquí se ve todo

- ¿Todo?

- Si, todo, incluso ese día en que volviste de un castigo a la sala común y griffindor había ganado la copa y tu corriste y …

- ¡YA! –Dijo Harry sonrojado – ya entendí ¿si?

- Jajajajaja, como me gusta molestar a mi querido ahijado, es todo un don Juan – dijo Sirius molestándolo

- Eso es cierto – empezó su padre – ni yo me le declare de esa manera a tu madre, como me hubiera gustado hacerlo frente a la mirada de mucha gente…

- ¡Ya James! Deja de molestar a nuestro hijo ¬¬ - decía al ver la cara de "trágame tierra"

- Hmmm…

- James ¬¬!

- Esta bien, esta bien UU – dijo James al ver la cara de su esposa.

- ¿Por qué decidiste convertirte en ciervo papá? – preguntó Harry

- Es una historia muy divertida, desde pequeño me gustaron muchos los ciervos cuando íbamos a acampar al bosque con tus abuelo, no se porque, un día le pedí a mis padres si podía tener uno en casa, me dijeron que no.

- Pero igual lo conseguiste, me acuerdo cuando lo escondías en tu cuarto.

- ¡Si! XD su nombre era Richard, mis padres casi se volvieron locos cuando lo vieron.

- Jamás olvidare la expresión que tenía tu madre, jajajajaja – le decía Sirius recordando a James corriendo por toda la casa perseguido por su padre y la varita.

- Hey! No te burles de eso, aun tengo las marcas – decía James enseñando el brazo derecho unos rasguños.

- James, ese no fue tu padre ¬¬ - dijo Lily- fue el venado

- Ciervo, Lily, Ciervo – corrigió James – Lo que pasa es que no le gustaba estar encerrado en esa habitación y por decirlo así me hizo un "cariñito" con sus patas…

- Jajajajaja – se empezaron a reír todos.

- Harry ¿es verdad que vez clases de occlumancy con un tal Alex?

- Si… ¿Por qué?

- Porque fue uno de los novios de tu mamá- dijo James

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Lily – fue un buen amigo mío que vivía cerca de mi casa

- ¿es de fiar? – preguntó Harry

- Si, lo es

- Para mi un hombre que fue novio de mi esposa, no es de fiar.

- ¿Y vas a seguir con eso?

- ¡Pues sí!

- Eres tan celoso

- Lo soy…

- Se parecen tanto a Ron y a Hermione – se le escapo a Harry

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sirius al ver como sus dos amigos se ponían rojo, ya no le paraban a Harry

- Se la pasan peleando…

- Esa debe de ser su forma de demostrar que se quieren, estoy seguro de que esos dos terminaran juntos.

- Yo también – dijo mientras veía a sus padres hacer las paces.

- Bueno Harry, ahora hay que pasar a un tema de gran importancia – dijo James tomando aire - tu batalla final ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Tengo miedo – dijo Harry sinceramente

- No debes de tenerlo, lo vencerás, eso lo sabemos todos.

- ¿Pero como pueden estar tan seguros?

- Simplemente lo sabemos y ya – dijo Lily – no por la profecía, por que creemos en ti hijo.

- ¿Y si muero? – dijo Harry

- En caso de que eso suceda, lo harás llevándote a Voldemort contigo – dijo Sirius

- No suena muy alentador, pero debes de pensar solo en esto – dijo Lily – ese ser le ha hecho mucho daño a millones de vida, incluyéndonos, debes de detenerlo, para que así todas esas personas se puedan sentir tranquilas, sabiendo que el ser mas despreciable del mundo desapareció y jamás volverá.

- ¿Sabes que? – Dijo Harry – tienes toda la razón

- Ella siempre tiene la razón – dijo James sin dudarlo al respecto.

- Lo destruiré, se que lo haré

- ¡Así habla mi ahijado favorito!

- Sirius ¬¬ soy tu único ahijado

- Con más razón eres el favorito, no tienes que pelear con nadie por ese puesto, ¡ya es todo tuyo!

- Bueno, ya es hora…- dijo Lily

- ¿Hora de qué? – dijo Harry

- De que nos vayamos

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Lo sentimos, pero se nos acabo el tiempo – dijo su madre abrazándolo – eres el mejor hijo que podemos tener

- Y cualquiera que sea el resultado de la batalla, estaremos orgullosos, porque sabremos que diste todo tu ser por el mundo mágico.- decía mientras tan bien lo abrazaba

- Adiós Harry, no hagas nada de lo que yo haría aya abajo – dijo Sirius

- Tranquilo, igual lo haré XD – dijo Harry – mientras veía que se alejaba en un túnel negro y las tres figuras se veían cada vez más pequeñas, hasta que desaparecieron en la oscuridad

- ¡HARRY! – se oyó un grito.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry despertando sobresaltado

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estabas llorando entre sueños – pregunto Ron poniéndose un zapato

- No me lo vas a creer – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

------------------------------------------------------

**¡SI! Este es el capítulo más corto de la historia! Viva! Jajajajja, no en serio, lo que pasa es que quería dejar un capitulo únicamente para la conversación de los padres de Harry y Sirius, no se, me pareció mejor esa idea.**

**Bueno, estos últimos días no han sido nada agradable, no salí muy bien en un examen y aparte de eso ¡me dio gripe! Y me siento re-mal ( **

**Vamos a contestar reviews:**

**SaraMorganBlack:** bueno, lo que paso fue un malentendido, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo XD ya que me costo hacerlo, la inspiración no viene Oo jajajaja, saludos XD

**dLu:** Holas! Yo también espero esa declaración XD jajajaja, mi conciencia es algo metida, pero no sería nada sin ella XD jaja, muchos saluditos y viva chi, chi, chi, le, le, le XD!

**Jamesandmolly:** Jejeje, gracias por tener un tiempito loca, se que estas q te matas de tantos deberes XD jajajaja, besos!

**Chica.Padfoot.XD:** ¡Que fino! Impongo modas! Me siento importante XD jajajaj espero q a harry le haya gustado este cap XD saluditos

**harryXD:** trankilo, yo también estoy full de exámenes estas semanas, me demore mucho, pero aquí estoy no? XD mi plan contra la de química esta en proceso, aún faltan "pequeños detalles" jajajaja, tienes razón, espero que haya gente q lea y no deje comentarios, ya que mi amiga nohe actúa igual, pero lo suyo es flojera XD jajajaja, suerte en tus estudios, bye!

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Ale, eres una gran persona y sobretodo una buena amiga XD.

Bueno, la cosa es que estoy enfermita, así que me voy a ir a descansar, chaoooooooooooo! Espero q les haya gustado mi capitulo cortito, lo hice con mucho cariño

Besosssssss! Los quiero un montón!

**Bellapaola**


	22. ¿QuE lE pAsA A nOhEmY?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a… ¿Rowling¡si! A ella XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

03-07-06

Título: Séptimo Año

Capitulo 22¿Qué le pasa a Nohemy?

Harry reunió a Hermione, Ron y Ginny unos minutos más tardes para contarles lo que había sucedido con lujo y detalles los hechos que había pasado durante toda esa noche, claro que ellos pensarían que se había vuelto totalmente loco, que lo que contaban era algo imposible y que se dejara de tonterías, pero igual lo haría, eran sus amigos y debían de creerle…

- Y se volvió todo oscuro, ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos y vi a Ron – dijo Harry finalizando la historia.

- Que manera de despertarse, viendo el horrendo rostro de mi hermano, yo que tu aún estaría acostado del susto – dijo Ginny para alegrar el ambiente un poco.

- Que graciosa mi hermanita ¬¬ - dijo Ron en tono de reproche

- Y bien… ¿Qué opinan? – preguntó Harry impaciente

- Pues… - titubeo Hermione – me parece todo muy… ¿increíble?

- Es demasiado… ¿seguro de que no solo fue un sueño?

- Claro que no fue solo un sueño… un momento ¿ustedes me creen cierto? – preguntó Harry

- Yo si te creo – dijo Ginny sin dudarlo – Si tenía alguna duda de que existía vida después de la muerte, tu me las has aclarado todas – dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso.

- ¡Hey! No hagan eso frente a mi, dan asco – dijo Ron

- Si tu hicieras lo mismo con Hermione, a mi no me daría nada de asco – se le escapó a Ginny.

Hubo un ambiente de tensión entre los cuatro, en el cuál durante un corto tiempo nadie dijo nada.

- Hermione ¿tu me crees verdad? – preguntó Harry

- Harry, eres mi amigo y te quiero – al decir esto Ron abrió mucho los ojos – pero me cuesta creerlo, no hay información que diga que existe "ese lugar" mucha gente ha intentado ir, numerosos magos capacitados, pero jamás han encontrado respuesta.

- Hermione tiene razón Harry – dijo Ron – nadie jamás había vuelto del más allá en el mundo mágico y había vivido para contarlo.

Harry no soporto más, se paró de golpe de su asiento, sin decir nada, se fue por la puerta, le parecía increíble que sus dos mejores amigos del alma no le pudieran creer, y sobretodo en un asunto demasiado importante para el, sus padres y Sirius.

- ¡Harry! – se escuchó un grito tras sus espaldas, era Ginny

- Ginny, no quiero hablar – dijo Harry

- No me interesa – dijo ella – igual me vas a escuchar, mi hermano es un imbecil y Hermione se basa mucho en los libros, jamás le han fallado, por eso es que a ella le cuesta creerte.

- Lo se, se que suena increíble, pero son mis amigos, ante todo deberían de creer en mi palabra – dijo Harry dolorosamente

- Seguro ya recapacitaran, y se darán cuentan lo tontos que han sido al no creerte, pero por el momento, no te puedes enojar con ellos… - dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Por qué tu si me creíste? – preguntó Harry

- Eres mi novio, y aparte de eso, mi mejor amigo, eres la persona en que más confío, y se que con este tipo de cosas tu no nos tomarías el pelo – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

- Ginny, eres maravillosa – dijo mientras la besaba

- Gracias, lo se – dijo Ginny con aire de superioridad – y si no nos apuramos nos quedaremos sin desayunar para nuestra primera clase

- Tienes razón, vamos – decía mientras iban de la mano hacía el gran comedor.

Durante la clase de Herbología, la cuál estaba siendo compartida con los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo de hablar con sus amigos, ya que la profesora había decidido poner "examen individual sorpresa" así que mientras hacían la actividad con la planta que les había tocado, no podían comunicarse con otro compañero ya que eso significaba que se estaban copiando…

- Señorita Pérez ¡10 puntos menos para Slytherin! No puede estar viendo a otro lugar el cuál no sea su planta…

- Solo quería mirar la hora… TT – dijo Nohemy

- Pues, más bien creo que querías mirar el trabajo de la señorita Amaro ¬¬

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – Dijo Nohemy – Yo no puedo ver su letra desde aquí, es demasiado pequeña…

- ¡No me este hablando en ese tono!

- Yo no le estoy levantando la voz, tal vez usted esta sorda

- ¡No me este levantando la voz¿Sus padres no le enseñaron modales¡Niña grosera e insolente!

- ¡NO ME ESTE LLAMANDO INSOLENTE! – gritó Nohemy ya muy molesta

- ¡SE ACABO! Se viene conmigo para la dirección, usted no puede gritarle a un profesor, salga de clases, cuando termine la hora, las dos iremos hablar con la directora.

- Con mucho gusto – dijo Nohemy tomando sus cosas y saliendo del invernadero cerrando la puerta escandalosamente

- ¿Y EL RESTO DE USTEDES QUE MIRA! – Preguntó la profesora - ¡Pónganse a trabajar ya!

- Pero como que amaneció de muy buen humor la vieja esa ¿no? – dijo Ginny en voz baja para que solo Harry escuchara. Después llego la hora del almuerzo, antes de que Harry entrara, Hermione lo agarro por un brazo en las puertas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry

- Harry, yo… - dijo mirando al piso – quería disculparme, se que a veces me sobrepaso cuando algo se interpone entre los libros y yo… pero eres mi amigo, y ante todo eso, te creo, se que en un tema tan importante como tus padres no nos tomarías el pelo, y no sabes la alegría que me da al saber que al menos pudistes verlos y conversar con ellos – Hermione se avalanzo a darle un abrazo a Harry, con él cual estuvo cerca de caer al piso, pero no.

- Eres mi mejor amiga ¿lo sabias? – preguntó Harry

- Pues… ya me había hecho la idea – dijo Hermione

- ¿Y sabes que sería bueno? – dijo Harry

- ¿Qué?

- El día en que tu y Ron dejen de lado su orgullo y empiecen a salir…

- ¡Harry! – dijo Hermione sonrojada

- Hablo en serio, y concuerdo con Ginny, a mi también me gustaría verlos juntos¡ambos se quieren¡es ridículo que aun no sean no…!

- Mejor entremos antes de que tengas que ir a las clases con McGonagall con un ojo morado – dijo Hermione seriamente

- La prefecta esta coloradita XD – dijo Harry

- ¡Deja de molestar! – le dijo Hermione jalándolo de un brazo para que entraran al gran comedor.

La clase de McGonagall estaba haciendo competencia a las de "historia de magia" ya de interesante o entretenido no tenía nada, esta vez la directora les había dedicado a pura teoría del grueso libro, diciendo que si lo había mandado a comprar, tenían que utilizarlo ¿no?

- Y debido a eso, el mago Giovanny de Italia…

- Un momento ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? – dijo Ron (N/A yo si me acuerdo XD)

-…descubrió como cambiar el color de los ojos de las personas – seguía hablando la profesora

- Me suena

- … al amenazar – decía la directora

- creo que lo tengo – decía Ron

- … a su hermano menor de echarle una conjuntivitis, en vez de eso le cambio los ojos, y gracias a ese error, ahora podemos saber el hechizo de cambiar la pigmentación de los ojos.

- ¡Ya me acuerdo¡Era ese tonto del callejón diagon! – dijo Ron en voz alta

- ¡Señor Weasley¡Cinco puntos menos por decir cosas incoherentes en mi clase! – dijo la profesora.

- Es tu culpa – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione

- ¿De que hablas? – le dijo ella

- Si no se hubieran quedado ese día mirándolo, tal vez yo no me hubiera acordado de él en este momento y así no me hubieran quitado puntos…

- Que injusto eres conmigo

- … pero después, el mago Giovanny se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error en su hechizo y que a la final, si le causo la conjuntivitis a su hermano y cambiado los ojos a la vez por mover mal la vari… ¡SEÑOR PACHECO! – dijo gritando la profesora McGonagall a un alumno de Ravenclaw, cuando caminaba hacía la parte de atrás del salón - ¿ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? – decía señalándole la mesa en la que él estaba sentado, bueno, lo que quedaba de mesa, ya que esta tenía dibujada muchos carros muggles.

- Este yo… -decía el pobre de Martin - ¡Yo no lo hice! – decía tratando de ocular las pinturas en su bolso.

- Entonces explíqueme ¿Por qué aquí están escritas sus iniciales?

- Eh… esta bien ¡yo lo hice! Solo quería demostrar mi talento uu

- Pues lo demostrara después de clases, al limpiar TODAS las mesas de las aulas.

- ¿TODAS? Oo

- Si, todas, y ¡30 puntos menos para Ravenclaw! – decía mientras se alejaba de Martín – Como continuaba, el joven italiano perfecciono la manipulación de la varita – pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos salieron.

- A mi me gustan tus dibujos – le dijo Harry a Martín

- Gracias XD – dijo Martín – es una pena que tenga que borrarlos TT

Ese día se hizo muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo, ya que parecía que las clases nunca se acabarían, pero sí, se acabaron, y al fin pudieron descansar un corto tiempo.

- Estoy agotado -.- dijo Harry

- Yo también – dijeron sus amigos a la vez

- ¿No que tenías clases con Alexito? – dijo Hermione

- No, el dijo que mañana – dijo Harry mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

- Eh… Harry UU – dijo Hermione

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuándo fue que te dijo eso?

- En mi última clase

- ¿Y cuando fue tu última clase?

- Ayer

- Eso quiere decir que…

- ¿Quiere decir que cosa?

- ¡QUE HOY ES MAÑANA IMBECIL¡QUE DEBERIAS DE ESTAR EN SU CLASE EN ESTE MOMENTO! – gritó Hermione al ver que Harry no entendía un co…

- ¡Pero si es verdad! – decía mientras salía corriendo al despacho del profesor.

- Este niño ¿Cuándo aprenderá? – se preguntaba Hermione

------

- Llegas tarde ¬¬ - le dijo Alex amargado

- Disculpe, es que tuve un problema y…

- Siéntate, empecemos de una vez – decía mientras sacaba su varita… - A la cuenta de tres¿preparado?

- Si

- Uno… ¡Tres! – dijo desprevenidamente Alex, pero a su gran sorpresa, la mente de Harry estaba completamente cerrada para él, no… podía ser, no podía ver sus recuerdos, era algo insólito, nunca había pasado al primer intento y mucho menos así de desprevenido. Pero… Harry lo había logrado.

- Hmmm… ¬¬ - alexito se quedo mirando fijamente a Harry

- ¿Qué? Oo – pregunto Harry

- Ayer paso algo ¬¬ - dijo Alex

- ¿A que se refiere? – dice Harry sorprendido.

- A que ayer paso algo muy importante, que estas tratando de ocultar.

- ¿Disculpe?

- ¿Me dirás lo que te paso ayer si o no? – dijo con impaciencia

- ¡No es de su incumbencia! – dijo Harry ya algo fastidiado

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- No es que quiera ser grosero, pero no es su problema lo que a mi me pase en mi vida.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose

- Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy – dice Alex – puede marcharse a su charla con la directora.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ha dominado perfectamente el control sobre su mente, será mejor que se vaya – decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Harry.

- Si – decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza – Adiós – decía mientras Harry salía de la habitación – Ese muchacho es… asombroso – decía anonadado mientras se servía un vaso de agua – Ni yo creo lo que acaba de pasar, se lo diré a la orden cuanto antes…

Harry, muy desorientado y extrañado se dirigió hacia el despacho de la directora, se encontró en el camino a una muchacha que conocía, pero tenía muy mal aspecto, tenía los ojos rojos (al parecer del no dormir) y el cabello todo revuelto y desordenado.

- ¿Nohemy? – Pregunto Harry - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si – dijo tartamudeando y asustada.

- ¿Por qué tienes tan mal aspecto¿Te puedo ayudar?

- ¡NO! – dijo mientras salía corriendo

- Que chica tan rara O.O – decía mientras entraba al despacho

- Buenas tardes Potter, lo estaba esperando

- Buenas tardes

- Siéntese por favor, tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

- ¿Sobre que se trata?

- Hemos encontrado… otro horcruxe…

-------------------------------

Paola estaba caminando por los jardines del colegio, le gustaba mucho observar que era lo que hacían las otras personas en su tiempo libre, en un lado estaba Neville y Luna al parecer Neville le estaba ayudando con una tarea a Luna sobre unas plantas que tiraban polen cada cinco minutos, era gracioso ver como estornudaban a cada momento XD, del otro lado del lago había una muchacha de séptimo llamada Ale que estaba a punto de empezar una pelea con un muchacho que al parecer la había insultado. En una pared estaba Martín haciendo dibujos con pintura en aerosol mágica, al parecer estaba haciendo autos, y de otro lado estaban Hermione y Ron, al parecer Hermione regañándolo por algo, pero este estaba acostado medio dormido así que se estaba haciendo el sordo…

A Paola le parecía un día realmente bello como para estar peleando, y desde donde estaba ella, se podía observar todo, incluso a una muchacha despelucada y los ojos rojos que salía de las puertas de Hogwarts… la cual ella conocía muy bien.

- ¡NOHEMY¿En donde diablos haz estado¿Por qué tienes ese aspecto tan deplorable¡¿DONDE QUEDO EL GLAMUR¿Qué te han hecho?

- ¡NADA¡YO NO TENGO NADA! – gritaba como desesperada Nohemy.

- ¿COMO QUE NADA¡Estas fuera de sí¡Tienes unas ojeras terribles! Y al parecer tampoco haz dormido, dime que te sucede Nohemy

- Ya te dije que no me pasa na… - pero de un momento a otro se tambaleo y callo al suelo desmayada.

- ¡AH! – empezó a gritar Paola como una desesperada - ¡NOHEMY DESPIERTA¡¡¡AHHH! – gritaba mientras la trataba de despertar.

- ¿Qué sucede¿Por qué tanto escandalo? – pregunto Ron que había llegado corriendo hasta ahí

- ¿Por qué gritas Paola? – pregunto Hermione

- ¡NOHEMY NO DESPIERTA! – decía desesperada Paola

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Hermione mientras Ron cargaba a Nohemy (N/a tan bello Ron nn)

- Vamos no hay tiempo – decía Ron mientras corrían.

--..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Si señor Potter, hemos hallado otro horcruxe

- ¿Cómo lo consiguieron?

- Como le había explicado antes, tenemos a muchos de la orden trabajando en su búsqueda, y están ubicados por diferentes partes del mundo para poder localizarlo.

- ¿Y en donde se encuentra el horcruxe?

- Verá – decía mientras con la varita hacía aparecer un mapa muy grande para que Harry se ubicara.

- ¿Sabes donde queda chile?

- Este… ¿es el país que es laguísimo y esta al lado de argentina?

- Si – decía mientras apuntaba a chile en el mapa y solo quedaba Chile – Y alguna vez ¿escuchaste sobre Rapanui?

- ¿Rapaque?

- Rapanui, mejor conocida como la Isla de Pascua

- Ah si! XD Donde están esos hombrecitos parados no?

- Si, pues, exactamente ahí – decía mientras con la varita ampliaba más la bella isla de Pascua – se encuentra nuestro siguiente horcruxe

- ¿Y como supieron que se encontraba ahí?

- Utilizamos magia muy avanzada, Harry

- ¿Y cuando iremos para allá?

- Pues…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No se preocupen, la señorita Nohemy ha sufrido un desmayo debido a la gran cantidad de stress, pero es muy raro en esta época, ya que no están exámenes finales – dijo la enfermera.

- ¿Se recuperara? – pregunto Paola

- Si, solo necesita un par de días de reposo.

- ¿Podemos verla? – pregunto Hermione

- En diez minutos, tengo que volver a revisarla, cuando salga podrán entrar – decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – le pregunto Ron a Paola

- No lo se, hace días que esta muy rara

- Ojala no sea nada grave…

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la enfermera los dejo pasar, al entrar en la habitación vieron a una Nohemy triste, con la mirada perdida.

- Nohemy ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Hermione

- Bien – dijo secamente Nohemy sin mirarlos

- Estábamos muy preocupados – dijo Ron

- Lo se – dijo sin importancia.

- ¿No te paso nada? – pregunto Hermione

- No

Después de unos cuantos minutos Hermione y Ron decidieron irse ya que al parecer Nohemy no tenia para nada ganas de verlos.

- Que niña tan grosera – dijo Hermione en voz baja cuando se iba de la habitación.

- ¿No que te ibas ya? – le dijo groseramente a Paola

- Nohemy, yo te conozco, más de lo que tu te conoces a ti misma…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Paola?

- Que me cuentes el porque has estado tan rara últimamente, porque me haz tratado tan mal estos últimos meses, porque a veces desapareces y cuando vuelves dices que estabas durmiendo ¿A dónde realmente vas Nohemy¿Qué me estas ocultando? O más bien ¿A quien estas ocultando Nohemy Pérez?

- No te lo puedo decir Paola – dijo sorprendida al ver que su prima no era tan ingenua como ella pensaba – es demasiado peligroso.

- Tomare el riesgo Nohemy, estoy dispuesta a todo

Nohemy miro a través de sus grises ojos a Paola.

- Esta bien Paola, te lo contare¿Por donde empiezo?

- Empieza el porque tus salidas tan misteriosas

- No, creo que mejor será te explique, el a quien estoy ocultando

-lllllllllll-lllllllllllllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-lllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Hola bella gente que lee mi ff, como les va? Pues, a mi muy bien, solamente por una palabrita me puede alegrarme (bueno hay varias como "coca cola" y también "Daniel Radcliffe") pero hay otra y esa palabrita es… "Vacacioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" si, ya salí de clases, adiós exámenes, adiós levantarse temprano, adiós verle la cara al de fisik, adiós a mis peleas con la de quimk! Si! XD estoy tan feliz.**

**Y díganme, les ha gustado este cap? Pues a mi si XD jajajaja, al fin Nohemy le dirá toda la verdad a Paola y mi querido Harry ira en búsqueda del siguiente horcruxe XD **

**Vamos a contestar sus reviews:**

**Jamesandmolly**: loka! Hasta t desvelas por leer este ff XD jajajaja, al igual que yo con el tuyo q esta muy bueno y si sigue así yo misma matare a Harry, saluditos nn

**Chica.Padfoot.xD¡**Amiga! La que sigue mis modas XD ¿Cómo has estado? Los cap cortos son los d moda XD gracias por leerme XD ¡saludos!

**dLu:** Tranki! Aquí he llegado (pero que presumida me he vuelto XD) gracias XD ya no toy enfermita y ahora he vuelto ha saltar por ahí otra vez y bueno con respecto a la declaración de Ron, no puedo dar adelantos (muajajaja) muchas gracias por seguir mi historia! Significa mucho para, besos.

**Sara Morgan Blanck:** Amiga! Que bueno que te haya gustado mi capitulo cortito, lamento no haber pasado por tu ff en estos días, es que entre los examenes finales, las fiestas y los trabajos XD pero ahora q toy d vacaciones te prometo q me lo leo XD. Saluditos

Lauri: muchas graxias amiga! por leer mi loka historia, de veras ¡mil graxias!

**Bueno, les prometo que tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible, ahora si tengo mucho tiempo XD pero 0 inspiración ( , pero yo creo en milagros, y se que pronto vendrá la inspiración ). **

**¿Y como están con la fiebre del mundial? Yo además de loca también soy fanática del futball XD ¿por cual equipo van? Cuéntenme XD jajajajaja.**

**Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a…**

**Espero que todos los que están de vacaciones como yo disfruten mucho XD y los que están en clases o trabajando ¡Mucho animo!**

**Saludos desde Venezuela**

**Bellapaola**


	23. ¡ToDoS soN IgUAlEs!

Disclaimer: Si, lo mismo de siempre, todos los personajes son de la rubia, a excepción de Paola, Nohemy y Alexito, el resto si nn son TOODOS de ella!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--..--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.

**Titulo: Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 23: ¡ToDoS sOn IGuAlEs! **

- Y bien profesora ¿Cuándo iremos por el horcruxe?

- Como entenderá, la Isla de Pascua se encuentra muy lejos de nuestro país, y ya que no podemos ir por medios mágicos hasta esa isla.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque en esa isla podrían detectar el enemigo fácilmente la magia, en esa zona hay que tratar de no utilizarla

- ¿Pero a que se debe eso?

- A que en esa zona existe, por así decirlo, otra "clase de magia".

- ¿Otra clase de magia?

- No en las personas, si no en la isla, la isla en sí produce una clase de magia que nadie conoce, es debido a eso que nadie ha podido saber con exactitud como los Moais fueron construidos ahí.

- Entiendo.

- Partiremos en una semana, así podrán alistarse y hacer sus maletas, ya que estaremos allá como una semana, o eso es lo que esperamos.

- ¿Puedo llevar a mis ami…?

- A sus amigos sí, tres personas estas vez, es preciso que consiga los tres, trate de que el tercer acompañante sea una chica, luego le explicare el plan.

- Entendido ¿iremos solos o nos acompañaran?

- Los acompañaran durante toda la travesía, no sabemos exactamente quines irán con ustedes, pero se lo haremos saber cuanto antes. Será mejor que se vaya leyendo este libro – decía entregándole un grueso libro que se titulaba "La isla de Pascua, mitos y leyendas" por Paola Rodríguez".

- Este… ¿me lo tengo que leer?

- También se lo puede dar a la señorita Granger…

- Es me suena mejor nn

- Lo supuse ¬¬ (N/a yo tambien XD)

- jejeje XD

- Será mejor que se vaya señor Potter, avísele de la misión a sus amigos.

- Esta bien

- Lo quiero pasado mañana en mi oficina a esta misma hora.

- Hasta luego.

-.-.-..-.-. En la enfermería-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Te diré a quien oculto Paola – dijo Nohemy

- O sea ¿Qué mi suposiciones eran ciertas?

- Si, no eres tan tonta como pensé

- ¬¬ jajaja, que chistosa, ahora cuéntame ya

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese muchacho que estaba en la fiesta de Pansy?

- ¿Cuál de tanto? Habían muchos, y en especial ese de ojos verdes que se llamaba…

- No Paola, el chamo con quien me la pase ¬¬

- ¡Ah ya! El que se llamaba Tom, si me acuerdo XD

- Si ese

- ¿Qué paso con él?

- Nos hicimos novios

- ¡NO TE LO CREO! O sea que al final si le quitaste el novio a Pansy

- Ella y él nunca fueron novios, ella lo decía pero no era cierto

- Ah nOn, eso Nohe XD ¿y que paso luego de la fiesta?

- Eso no te interesa ¬¬

- Grosera :P

- ¿Quieres que te cuente a quien escondo o no? ¬¬!

- Si

- Bueno, vamos a empezar que su nombre no es Tom

- ¿QUE?

- Su nombre es… Draco Malfoy

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUE! – grito Paola - ¡¿Cómo es que!

- Paola cálmate

- ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ¡Eres novia del enemigo! ¡¿En que estabas pensando!

- En ese tiempo no era un mortífago

- ¡¿Qué es un mortífago! ¡¡Dios santísimo! – decía sentándose en una silla en estado de shock

- Paola, mira, el no es malo, solo que su padre lo obligo a hacerlo

- Pero Nohemy, el es el enemigo

- No es el enemigo

- Fue por eso que ese día en Hogmeade te fuiste de la peluquería ¿no? ¡Para encontrarte con él! ¡Fue por eso que me querías sacar de ahí! ¡Sabias que iba a suceder ese ataque!

- Si Paola, yo lo sabía todo, y si, ese día me fui a encontrar con el.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido – decía agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Y tus desapariciones misteriosas? ¿Y las ojeras?

- En estos días me he encontrado con él, ya que debido a la muerte de su padre…

- ¿El esta en Hogwarts?

- Técnicamente, sí, pero en sí no.

- No puedo creer todo lo que me estas contando

- Pues tienes que creerlo.

- Nohemy – dijo Paola mirando a su prima – somos primas y se que no me mientes pero… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él?

- El amor es tan extraño – dijo Nohemy (N/a ok, eso si sonó cursi XD que bueno que no lo dije yo :p)

- Yo… tengo que tomar aire – decía mientras salía de la enfermería corriendo

- ¡¡Ni se te ocurra contarlo! – grito Nohemy mientras Paola corría

.-.-.-.-.-. en otra parte de Hogwarts-.-.-.-.-..--.

- Como odio a las personas tan maleducadas – decía Hermione cuando salían de la enfermería aun enojada.

- Hermione, cálmate, ha debido de pasarle algo, por eso es que no quería hablar con nadie.

- Si pero igual, ah! – dijo aun media enojada y parándose en seco, se puso en la baranda de las escaleras y miro hacia abajo, era entretenido mirar como se movían las escaleras y como se movían a cada rato, a Ron le encantaba verla así, tan enojada, se veía tan bien, quizás por eso siempre peleaba con ella…

- Her…mio…ne – dijo Ron tartamudeando

- ¿Si Ron? – dijo separándose de las escaleras y mirándolo

- Tengo que decirte algo…

- Dime

- Este…- ya se había empezado a poner rojito – yo quería decirte que… - ahora le venían entrando esos calores _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan nervioso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella tan perfecta? ¿Por qué? ¿¿¿POR QUÉ?_

- Ron… - dijo Hermione ya que estaba esperando - ¿Me ibas a decir que?

- Que yo… - decía Ron _"Vamos Ron hazlo" –_ Yo – Estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos – Que tu… - pero (N/a si queridos lectores SIEMPRE hay un pero) escucharon un grito de asombro detrás de las espaldas de Hermione, y en un dos por tres llegaba Paola corriendo de la enfermería sin mirar a ningún lado, haciendo empujar a Hermione y que esta cayera encima de Ron.

- ¿POR QUÉ? – gritaba Paola

- Dios, ¿será que todas las venezolanas son así de locas? – dijo Ron incrédulo al ver pasar a Paola de un lado (N/a hmmm… ahora que lo pienso XD)

- Pues, pue… de ser… - dijo Hermione media nerviosa al ver que, por segunda vez en su vida Ron estaba encima de ella.

- Este…

- Ron – decía Hermione tratando de que su voz sonara normal y que ni se había dado cuenta en la posición en la que estaban - ¿Qué era eso que me ibas a decir?

- ehh… Ah si, Hermione te iba a… decir… que… - a Ron le parecía casi imposible decírselo en la posición que estaba, pero de esta manera así podía evitar ser golpeado en caso de que ella no… - decir que… yo – pero (N/a Si esta vez hay un segundo PERO)

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Unos minutos antes de esa conversación de Ron y Hermione -..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

- Tres personas ¡Tres personas! – decía para sí Harry mientras caminaba por los pasillos - ¿A quien llevare a parte de Ron y Hermione? – esta pregunta ya se la había respondido a si mismo – no quiero llevar a Ginny – pero realmente no encontraba otra opción – tal vez Luna quiera venir ¿En que estoy pensando? Ella se enojaría conmigo si voy con Luna, ¿Qué hago? Quizás Neville quiera ir ¡Pero dijo que tenía que ser un chica! ¡Necesito una chica!

- ¿Dijiste una chica? – dijo una vocecilla fastidiosa a sus espaldas – Yo estoy dispuesta a todo Harry – decía mientras salía de las sombras dejando ver a… Romilda Vanne.

- Eh… - se estaba preguntando si en esa isla habían tiburones, de esa manera así podían fingir un pequeño accidente en el bote y hacer que accidentalmente Romilda cayera al mar y…

- ¿En que piensas Harry? (N/a y a ti que te importa! ¬¬)

- En…- iba a decir algo hasta que se dio cuenta de que Romilda y el estaban muy cerca el uno del otro - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Quería buscarte – dijo pícaramente mientras se acercaba más a él

- ¿Y para que me buscabas? ¬¬ - decía Harry que empezaba a enfadarse

- Quería verte y decirte que me debes algo

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué siempre me estas persiguiendo? ¡Yo a ti no te debo un co…! – pero en ese momento Romilda había cortado la distancia entre los dos y… lo beso.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? – se escucho una voz a las espaldas de Romilda era nada más y nada menos de…

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Harry empujando a Romilda tan fuerte que esta callo al piso. (N/a porque mejor no la lanzo de las escaleras? No se me pregunto XD)

- No es lo que… - pero ya Ginny había empezado a correr llorando - ¿Qué coño pasa contigo Romilda?

- Me encanta arruinarle la vida a la tonta esa – decía mientras se iba feliz de la vida hacia otro lugar.

- Diablos – se dijo a sí mismo mientras corría detrás de Ginny.

-.-.-.-.-.- Y ahora volvemos a nuestra conversación de Ron y Hermione .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yo… te… - decía Ron – te quiero decir que… que… tu… que tu… que tu me…- pero justo fue en ese preciso momento que paso corriendo Ginny.

- ¡TODOS SON IGUALES! – gritaba como desesperada mientras lloraba

- ¡Ginny! – dijo parándose de golpe Hermione y haciendo rodar a Ron – Ahora hablamos Ron – decía mientras salía corriendo detrás de Ginny

- ¡MENUDA SUERTE LA MIA! – gritó Ron ya cuando Hermione se había ido

- ¿A DONDE SE FUE GINNY? – gritó Harry cuando vio a Ron

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana? – le dijo Ron acorralándolo a una pared a Harry – Estaba llorando Harry, y no me gusta para nada que mi hermana ande gritando por ahí "todos son iguales" ya que eso lo relaciono directamente contigo.

- Te explicare lo que paso – dijo Harry

.--.-.-.--.-..-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.

- Ginny abre esa puerta ¡ya! – decía Hermione

- No quiero hablar Hermione – decía Ginny

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Ginny?

- Hermione – decía sollozando

- Por favor Ginny, déjame entrar – Ginny abrió rápidamente la puerta y dejo entrar a Hermione, ella vio el aspecto de la pelirroja, estaba con los ojos muy hinchados.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – decía mientras la abrazaba

- ¡Que todos los hombres son iguales Hermione! Eso es lo que pasa

- ¿Pero de que hablas? No me digas que te refieres a Harry

- ¡DE ese mismo! ¡De ese es el que te estoy hablando! ¡¡Específicamente de ese!

- Ya cálmate – decía cuando la veía tirando unos papeles de un mueble - ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Harry para que te dejara así?

- ¡¡¡Lo vi besándose con Romilda Vanne en un pasillo!

- o.O ¿en serio? Pero Harry no haría eso

- Si me lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiera creído, ¡PERO LO VI! – decía mientras abrazaba a Hermione

- _"Aquí hay algo raro" _– pensaba Hermione

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.--..--.--.

- Entonces vino ella se me abalanzo ¡y me beso! Y justo en ese momento venía pasando Ginny y lo vio todo – decía Harry en uno de los baños lavándose los dientes con un cepillo Oral B- ¿No tienes más crema dental?

- No Harry, ya me acabaste todo el frasco ¬¬ - decía Ron mientras botaba el pote de crema - ¿Y ahora que harás? Porque dudo mucho que mi hermana te perdone así de fácil

- No lo se – decía mirándose al espejo – Pero tiene que rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..--.-

- ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué? ¡yo pensaba que el jamás me haría algo así! ¿en que estaba pensando? Harry siempre será el niño-que-vivió, yo solo soy la fea pobretona que nunca podría…

- ¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES GINNY! – dijo Hermione harta de escuchar las tonterías que decía su amigo – tu no eres nada de eso ¡Eres una persona maravillosa! Y tu más que nadie se merece a Harry, al igual que él a ti.

- ¿Tu crees eso?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Entonces por qué se estaba besando con Romilda?

- Eso no te lo puedo decir yo… seguro será por una buena cau… - en ese momento se escucharon unos gritos desde el pasillo, cualquier grito que se diera desde ahí era perfectamente audible desde la habitaciones de las chicas ya que todos estaban cenando.

- ¡GINNY! BAJA PORFAVOR TENEMOS QUE HABLAR – le gritaba Harry

- NO

- ¡Vamos Ginny! Te lo pido

- No tengo ganas de hablar, y mucho menos contigo

- ¡Pero Ginny! ¡Tengo que explicarte lo que paso! ¡Por favor! ¡abre! – en ese momento la puerta se abrió y… salió Hermione

- Harry, será mejor que hables con ella mañana

- Pero le tengo que explicar que…

- Harry, mañana, ella no te hablara hoy, y si lo intentas se pondrá mas furiosa de lo que ya esta ¿si? Confía en mi, mañana le puedes explicar todo.

- Esta bien

- Y… será mejor que lo que le digas sea algo bueno – dijo mientras veía a Harry caminar hacia su dormitorio

- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir Ron? – preguntó Hermione acordandose de que había estado hablando con el pelirrojo.

- Pues, no era nada tranquila

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, seguro

- Estoy agotada, creo que me iré a dormir, buenas noches – decía mientras se daba media vuelta y dejaba plantado al pelirrojo solo con sus pensamientos

- _"Fabuloso Ron, esta vez si que la haz hecho" – _le decía la voz de su conciencia

- Oh tu cállate – hablo para así, haciendo que un niño de primero que lo vio dijeran "ese si que es raro"

- ¿A quien le dices raro?

- A ti – dijo mientras el niño mientras se le acercaba.

- Me la pagaras mocoso – dijo Ron.

- No – dijo otro niño de primero – tu me las pagaras a mi

- ¿yo? ¿y que te hice?

- ¡¡TU y tu amigo nos han estado empujado cada vez que corren por los pasillos! ¡¡Y ya estoy harto! – decía sacando su varita

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Ron porque me haz hecho volver a bajar? – decía Hermione

- Este niño me esta amenazando O-o

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – le dijo Hermione a Ron

- ¡El y su amigo se la pasan empujándolo por los pasillos cada vez que van corriendo! ¡Se merece su castigo! – decía poniendo en alto su varita

- Pues, el niño tiene razón – dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Kevin

- Bien Kevin, creo que estas en todo tu derecho de darle un maleficio a Ron – dijo Hermione

- ¡¿QUE! – dijo Ron sin poder creerlo

- Pero…, ya que esta prohibido hacerlo, creo que será mejor que Ron te pida una disculpa – decía empujando a Ron

- ¿Estas loca? – le dijo en susurro a Hermione

- Solo hazlo, me quiero ir a dormir ¬¬

- Este… - dijo mirando al niño que tenía cara de impaciente – Lo siento Kevin, te prometo que no volverá a suceder – decía mientras le ofrecía la mano la cual Kevin estrecho

- Esta bien, pero que no se repita

- Te aseguro Kevin que si se vuelve a repetir, yo misma te daré el permiso de que le lances el hechizo que quieras a Ron.

- Genial – decía mientras se iba a su habitación

- ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?

- Es mejor no tener más enemigos de los que ya tenemos – decía mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía a su habitación.

- Nunca la entenderé – decía mientras se iba a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente el sol se asomo radiante por las ventanas de todo Hogwarts, al parecer iba a ser otro día hermoso y soleado en Hogwarts, claro, esto no lo había notado Harry ya que había pasado toda la mañana pensando en lo que le diría a Ginny y rogando de que esta le creyera.

- ¿Ginny ya bajo? – pregunto Harry a Hermione

- No – dijo Hermione – será mejor que la esperes aquí abajo

- Esta bien

Harry hizo lo que Hermione le había dicho que hiciera, espero pacientemente al lado de la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, espero y espero, ya todos se habían ido a desayunar a el gran comedor y no quedaba nadie en la sala común.

- ¿Cuando bajara? – dijo en voz baja cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

- ¡Ginny! – Dijo alegremente Harry, pero no fue correspondido su saludo – Por favor Ginny, no me ignores TT

Pero Ginny se hizo la desentendida, tratando de no mostrar sus ojos ya que los tenía hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, se dirigió hacía un mueble de la sala común y se sentó ahí.

- Ginny, por favor hablemos

- Comienza… - fue lo que dijo Ginny en un tono de fastidio

- Yo jamás quise herirte Ginny

- ¡¿Y COMO SE LLAMA A LO QUE HICISTES AYER! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE NO ME DOLIO VERTE BESANDO A ESA…!

- ¡Yo no la quería besar!

- ¡PERO LO HICISTES!

- ¡Ella se me abalanzo! – Explicaba Harry - ¡Me agarro después de mi charla con McGonagall!

- ¡PERO ESTABAS MUY AGUSTO CON ELLA! ¡¿NO!

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – Grito Harry - ¡Ella aun esta celosa de ti Ginny! ¡La fea y cochina envidia es la que la obliga a hacer ese tipo de cosas! ¡¿Crees que me gusta besar a otras chicas! ¡La única a la que amo eres tú! – decía ya rojo Harry por parte de furia y otra de vergüenza, jamás pensó que le estaría gritando a una chica todo lo que sentía por ella.

- ¿Qué? – dijo un poco más calmada.

- Ginny – dijo Harry acercándose a ella – Eres a la única que amo, jamás te haría algo así – decía mientras le agarraba las manos – Te amo

A Ginny con tan solo mirarle los ojos se le caía el mundo, ¿Cómo iba a estar peleada con el hombre más bello del mundo? (N/a ¡si lo mismo me pregunto yo! ¿Qué pasa contigo?)

- Entonces… lo del beso fue… ¿un malentendido? O sea ¿Qué no te gusta Romilda?

- ¿Cómo me podría gustar esa mujer tan desesperada? – Decía sonriendo - ¿Me perdonas? – dijo mirándola a los ojos, la cual fue respondida con un beso – Lo tomare como un sí XD

- Tómalo como un "si vuelve a pasar te mato"

- Esta bien, con eso me conformo XD – decía mientras se volvían a besar

- Por favor ¡ya paren! – decía Ron que había entrado a la sala común con Hermione

- ¡Al fin! Ya no están peleados – dijo Hermione

- Prefería cuando estaban peleados, no tenía que soportar estas escenitas

- Vamonos a un lugar más privado Harry – decía mientras Ginny lo agarraba de la mano y se iban por la puerta de la sala común.

- ¿COMO QUE? ¡Ah no! ¡Potter no va a ir a ningún lado con mi hermana! – decía mientras se iba a dirigir hacia la puerta, pero Hermione lo agarro de una manga.

- No, tu y yo tenemos que hacer unos deberes

- Pero Harry… ¬¬!

- Harry va a estar un rato con Ginny y eso no nos incumbe – decía mientras lo jalaba para dentro de la sala.

-.-.-.-.-. En la oficina de la directora-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Es cierto lo que me esta contando? – preguntó la directora a el profesor Alexander, con el que ya se estaba llevando mucho mejor durante las ultimas semanas.

- Si, hasta a mi me sorprende, el señor Potter ha mejorado muchísimo en sus clases de oclumancia, hasta… me ha dejado con migraña después de que intento leerle la mente… no me puedo explicar lo que debe de estar pasando.

- El señor Potter tiene más poderes de lo que pensábamos – dijo McGonagall – Creo que será mejor que empiecen a practicar ahora la Legerimancia

- ¿Cree que este listo para eso? Va a ser muy difícil al principio

- Si es verdad lo que me cuenta, no será ningún problema para Potter, tiene unos poderes asombrosos para asimilar todo lo que se proponga.

- Tiene mucha razón en eso directora – admitió Alex – bueno, la tengo que dejar, tengo que preparar unos exámenes a mis estudiantes, con permiso profesora, que tenga buenas tardes.

- Igualmente profesor Alexander.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..---.-..-.-.-.**

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA! ¿Cómo están? Yo… pues más o menos.**

**Ya dirán ustedes que titulo tan interesante, no es que tenga nada en contra de los hombres, si no que puse esa frase en honor a mi amiga que siempre la utiliza nn pero en fin, ya hasta me lo empecé a creer :S (conciencia: no Paola ¡no caigas en la trampa! Nooooo, paola: pero deja el drama ¬¬!) mi príncipe no vendrá así que por lo tanto tengo que seguir con mi vida XD debo disfrutar! Soy muy joven! Muajajajaja y en las vacaciones pueden pasar muchas cosas (conciencia: ¿a que te refieres, paola: no a nada, solo decía…) si en serio, he tenido locas ideas, no se, tal vez haga ejercicio, me haga unas mechas en el cabello o empiece a escribir un nuevo ff (conciencia: eso ultimo no es seguro, paola: lo se, pero es una de mis ideas para estas vacaciones, tengo que hacer algo mientras no lleguen mis primas a mi casa no, conciencia: bueno… si)**

**Ahora mi parte favorita ¡contestar sus comentarios:**

**Dlu: **¡Mil gracias por ser tan fiel! Si! Yo también quiero conocer algún día a los moais XD jajajaja pero la declaración de ron… algún día la publicare XD jajajaja, pues muchas gracias y saludos, cuídate ;)

**Jamesandmolly:** ¡¡¡¡ITALIA! AH! ¡¡¡Ganamos! Jajaja es que aun no se me quita la emoción XD mil gracias por todo! Por ser tan buena amiga y mi lectora! Eres fabulosa nn y si! Había una ale por ahí, yo también la vi XD jejejeje espero que te vaya bien en la uni ) saludos loca!

**Elementh:** por favor, trata de dejar una sola critica si? ) no entendí muy bien si te gusta la historia por tus criticas… si es así porfa házmelo saber, chao y que te vaya bien.

**Chica.Padfoot.xD**gracias por los halagos XD vivías en rapanui? Hay que fino! XD yo quiero ir alla algún día ) gracias por todo  saludos a Harricito

**Sara Morgan Black** Hulas! Si! Hace unos días me vino esa maravillosa idea a la mente de poner un horcruxe en chile XD la crisis de la falta de inspiración nos ha dado a todos :O es preocupante uu pero ya pasara XD pronto me veras por tu ff ;) byebye.

**¡Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que están leyendo esto! Ya que eso significa que se han tenido que calar leyendo 23 capítulos de mis locuras con mis errores orográficos y hasta unos con falta de creatividad, si han llegado hasta aquí ¡mil gracias! ¡De verdad se los agradezco! Les daría un premio o un regalito, pero me tienen que entender, no estoy muy bien de efectivo en estos días que digamos (Conciencia: eres una mentirosa, paola: es cierto, les daría algo, pero enviárselo por correo sale muy caro… conciencia: tacaña ¬¬) **

**Y aunque me estén leyendo y les de flojera dejar su comentario (como un tal alkas que conozco XD) pues de todas formas ¡gracias por leerme! Significa mucho para mi.**

**Pues esta autora, loca, fastidiosa, que gusta escribir capítulos cortos, que les gusta dejar a los lectores con intriga, que tiene mucho tiempo libre y no sabe que hacer con él, que se le ocurre cosas malévolas a cada minuto, que se le esta pegando la loquera de Ale M, que tiene que dejar de escuchar a floricienta Oo, que tiene que dejar la vagancia en su casa y hacer algo productivo para variar, que tiene que dejar de estar pegada tantas horas a la computadora, que esta esperando a que sus primas la vengan a fastidiar un rato para variar, que tiene 0 imaginación, que la esta esperando una turba furiosa en la puerta de su casa para que no se demore tanto en publicar, que la esta esperando una segunda turba furiosa para ir a Inglaterra en caso de que maten a Harry (x cierto, quien se une a esa turba?) **

**Bueno, ya se imaginaran ustedes lo loca que me he vuelto :P los vere en el siguiente cap.**

**Los quiero!**

**Bellapaola **


	24. eL CastTIGo

**Disclaimer¡Holas! Pues lo mismo de siempre, no soy Rowling así que los personajes no soy míos, y si lo fuera, debería de estar escribiendo el libro 7 precisamente en el final donde no mató a Harry y Voldy se va para siempre XD jajajajajaja **

**.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-**

**Título: Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 24: El CaStIgo **

- Que día tan bello – decía Ginny mirando al cielo, estaba acostada en el césped debajo de un árbol al lado de Harry (N/a ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de lugar, yo al lado de Harry y tu aquí sentada en una computadora con mucho frío TT)

- Si que lo es – decía mientras veía a el mismo muchacho de la otra clase llamado Martín cargar una caja de spray por ahí – el sol brilla, cosa que no sucede muy a menudo

- Si, ojala estuviésemos así para siempre, sin la guerra, sin preocuparnos…

- Algún día sucederá Ginny

- Si, pero ¿Cuándo¿A cuantas otras personas tendremos que ver caer por ese…¿A cuantos engañara para que se unan a su bando? – decía sentándose y agarrándose las rodillas - ¿A cuantos más?

- No lo se Ginny, pero espero que esto acabe pronto…

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, o mi hermano va a empezar a pensar mal…

- Si, a parte de eso, tengo que decirle algo a los tres, vamos…

-.-.-.-..---.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-

- No ¡Yo voy ahora mismo a ver que le esta haciendo el pervertido de Harry a mi Hermana! – decía ya cuando había pasado como dos horas desde que Hermione de alguna manera había logrado que Ron se quedara en la sala común terminando sus deberes

- No Ron – decía por décima octava vez Hermione mientras leía un libro no tan grueso para variar – A ti no te gustaría que te interrumpieran…

- ¡Pero es mi hermana¡Apenas lo vea lo mato!

- ¿A quien vas a matar? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

- Al pervertido de Po… - dijo volteándose y ver entrar a Ginny y a Harry

- ¿A mi? D – dijo Harry sonriendo

- ¿Qué le haz hecho a mi hermana Potter! – dijo acorralándolo a una pared

- Yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo a Ginny ¬¬ - le dijo Harry

- ¡Muchachos no peleen! – decía Hermione agarrando a Ron y Ginny agarrando a Harry por los hombros

- Mejor dinos de una vez lo que nos tienes que decir a los tres que es de suma importancia Harry – decía Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Tienes razón – decía más calmado – será mejor que se sienten – todos se fueron a sentar en los sillones más cómodos de la sala, ya que el resto de los estudiantes se habían ido a almorzar (N/a hablando de comer XP)

- Bien ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir? – preguntó Hermione

- Se trata sobre mi conversación que tuve con la directora, se los hubiera dicho ayer pero debido al incidente… - decía mirando a Ginny

- Hombre, no queremos los detalles, solo cuéntalo – dijo Ron

- Bien, para ir directo al punto, me dijo que la orden ya ha localizado el siguiente horcruxe.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Si, lo que escucharon, la orden ya encontró un horcurxe

- ¿Y en donde esta? – preguntó Ginny

- En La Isla de Pascua

- ¡Ah! – Pego un gritito Hermione - ¿La Isla de Pascua¿Hablas en serio?

- ¿La Isla de Pascua¿En donde queda eso? – dijo Ron

- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? – Preguntó Hermione indignada – Es una isla perteneciente a Chile¡es una de las islas más bellas del mundo!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes¿Por qué tanto interés? – preguntó Harry

- ¡Siempre he querido ir a ir¡Eh visto documentales¡Eh leído miles de libros acerca de Rapanui!

- No lo sabía… La cosa es que nosotros iremos para allá en búsqueda del horcruxe dentro de un par de semanas…

- Momento, define la palabra "nosotros"

Esa era la parte que Harry no quería explicar y mucho menos decir los pequeños e insignificante detallitos.

- Nosotros, Ron, así, Nosotros

- ¿Y quienes conforman el nosotros?

- Nosotros Ron nn

- Harry, no me estés tomando el pelo ¬¬ y dime de una vez las personas que conforman la palabra nosotros ¬¬!

- Pues… Tu, Hermione y… - "damas y caballeros, en este momento se va a lanzar una bomba sobre nosotros, por favor, mantengan la calma y…¡CORRAN POR SU VIDAS¡¡AUTORES LECTORES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO!" - …Ginny

- ¿Qué! – dijo Ron

- ¿Si iré esta vez! XD – dijo Ginny

- Si Ginny nn

- ¿ES QUE ACASO TU ESTAS DEMENTE! – le dijo Ron - ¡Es mi hermana¡NO PUEDE IR CON NOSOTROS A ARRIESGAR SU VIDA!

- Ron, la directora me pidió a tres acompañantes y específico que el tercero fuera una mujer

- ¿Pero porque no elegisteis a otra!

- Hermanito¿sabias que estoy aquí presente no?

- Tú te callas – dijo Ron señalándola - ¿POR QUE ELEGISTES A MI HERMANA?

- Porque es la única que esta capacitada para hacer esta misión – admitió Harry – A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de que ella arriesgue su vida

- ¡Oye! – dijo Ginny

- Pero es la única mujer que de verdad tiene las agallas y sabe todos los conocimientos acerca de los horcruxe, no podemos empezar a decirle a cualquiera muchacha que encontremos por ahí sobre la misión, además ninguna otra mujer tendría tanto valor y destreza como tu hermana – le dijo Harry a Ron

- Yo… no tengo ganas de hablar – dijo Ron mientras se dirigía a su habitación

- ¡Ron tenemos que terminar la investigación de…! – dijo Hermione

- Lo haremos después Hermione – decía mientras cerraba de un portazo.

- Déjalo Harry… ya se le pasara – dijo Ginny

Y la pelirroja tenía razón, ya que después de media hora aproximadamente, Ron fue a disculparse con Harry diciéndole que tenía razón al haber elegido a su hermana y él solo se había comportado así por que no quería que nada malo le sucediera… Ese mismo día a Harry le llego una noticia muy alentadora, Fabiana, la cazadora, había recuperado su memoria y volvería a jugar.

- Entonces hay que decirle a Romilda – dijo Harry

- Yo me encargo de eso – dijo Ginny

- ¿Segura? Oo – dijo Harry

- Si nn – dijo Ginny – no te preocupes, tu quédate ahí - decía a Harry que se quedara en uno de los asientos medio escondido mientras ella se acercándose a Romilda que charlaba con sus amigas en la sala común.

- Hola Romilda nn – saludo en un tono muy alegre Ginny

- ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬ - dijo en un tono no tan alegre como el que había utilizado Ginny

- ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo cariño? – dijo en un tono muy lindo

- No, si tienes algo que decir, lo puedes decir frente a mis amigas "dulzura" – dijo Romilda en un tono de superioridad - ¿Qué me vas a decir¿Qué aun hechas de menos a Potter¿Qué he arruinado tu relación con él¿Qué me prefiere a mi' ¿Eso es lo que me ibas a decir?

- No querida – decía mientras Romilda se levantaba para estar a la misma altura que Ginny – Venía a decirte que ya no vamos a tener el grato placer de ver tu demacrada cara en los entrenamientos de quidditch, Fabiana volvió – mientras lo decía Romilda abría la boca lentamente de la impresión.

- Eso no tiene importancia, me satisface saber que tu, la pobretona y patética Weasley – al decir esto Harry no aguanto y se iba en dirección a Ginny – no tendrás a Harry nunca.

- ¿Pero de que hablas? – dijo Harry saliendo de su escondite – Gin ¿no se ha enterado?

- Creo que no – dijo mirándolo con una mirada complica – Harry y yo seguimos siendo novios

- ¿Qué? – dijo Romilda

- ¿Estas sorda¡¿OH HAY QUE HABLAR MAS ALTO! – dijo Ginny moviendo los labios exageradamente – Tu patético intento de quitarme a Harry no funciono ¿AHORA SI LO ENTENDISTE? – dijo en voz alta

- Eres una p… - pero no pudo continuar ya que la autora no pone ese tipo de lenguaje en el ff (lectora ale: segura? ¬¬, Paola, bueno algunas veces, pero este no es el caso nOn) a y también ginny le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz y otro en el ojo que la dejo inconciente.

- ¡Romilda despierta¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería! – dijo su amiga de voz chillona mientras entre ella y su otra amiga la cargaban.

- ¡Pero Ginny¡¿Qué demonios haz hecho! – dijo Harry

- Dándole su merecido – decía con una sonrisa mientras veía a Romilda salir de la sala – Nadie se mete con una Weasley, bien, creo que voy por mi cuenta a la dirección antes de que me acusen xD – decía saliendo de la sala

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a ser otro día muy soleado, así que Harry decidió hacer una práctica sorpresa para el equipo de quidditch, ya que su próximo partido sería dentro de dos semanas y no habían practicado lo suficiente… así que practicarían esa mañana.

- ¿Y cual fue tu castigo? – dijo Harry mientras estaban esperando al resto del equipo de quidditch en los bastidores.

- Ayudar a el profesor Alex en una de sus clases - - dijo Ginny

- ¿Qué!

- Ayudare a Alexito en una de sus clases - ¿Qué mejor castigo me pudo haber tocado?

- No me gusta mucho la idea ¬¬

- Pues a mi si -

- ¡Fabiana! – dijo Harry al ver a Fabiana entrar al vestidor mientras la abrazaba - ¿Cómo has estado¿Te encuentras bien¿No te duele nada?

- ¿Por qué Harry me esta abrazando? OO – dijo Fabiana

- Solo esta contento de hayas vuelto – dijo Ron

- ¡Si¡No me gustaba para nada tener a Romilda! – dijo el capitán – Muy bien equipo, hace mucho que no podíamos practicar, así que esta vez ¡Hay que darle con todo¡Practicaremos hasta que nos desmayemos del cansancio!

- ¿No hablara en serio? – le dijo Peakes a Coote

- Yo creo que sí – dijo Fabiana – y eso que yo tengo algo de sueño nOn

Y Harry no bromeaba cuando se trataba de quidditch, ya que al principio Harry había sido paciente con todos con respecto a las nuevas practicas, pero después y poco a poco se estaba volviendo cada vez mas duro e insoportable, de un momento a otro mandaba a cada uno a ser portero para que uno a uno a la vez le fueran cayendo a penaltis. Incluso de un momento a otro hizo aparecer varias vendas para que todos volaran con los ojos cerrados y de esa manera se pasaran con más confianza la quaffle, pero el primer intento no funciono ya que Peekes se la paso bien a Ginny, esta de alguna manera había adivinado que la pelota caería en sus manos, pero después esta la lanzo hacía Fabiana, la muchacha se descuido y le cayo la pelota rozándole la cabeza un poco, haciendo que Fabiana diera varias vueltas sobre sí en la escoba, esta perdió el equilibrio y calló… pero Demelza ágilmente la capturo y la montó sobre su escoba. Después de media hora más, el equipo estaba exhausto ya se había hecho muy tarde, y esto era algo obvio ya que había empezado a oscurecer y en las gradas, que se encontraban Hermione y Paola tejiendo un par de ropa, quien sabe para que, ya tenían una pila altísima…

- ¿Ya se cansaron¿Tan rápido? – Dijo Harry

- ¡SI! – dijeron todos medios muertos tirándose a la grama del campo de quidditch

- Bueno, creo que será mejor descansar, lo hemos hecho muy bien ¡Todos a las duchas!

- Harry – dijo Demelza – Fabiana no se mueve… - decía viendo a Fabiana en la césped

- Eso es normal, anormal sería si no lo hiciera – dijo Paola que había bajado de las gradas – ella siempre ha sido algo floja, me sorprendió que lo hiciera tan bien hoy – decía mientras se agachaba – Fabiana despierta – pero no sucedió nada, seguía dormida

- ¿Crees que la puedas despertar? – pregunto Harry algo preocupado

- Hmmm… pues – dijo agachándose a la altura de Fabiana – voy a gritar, así que no se asusten, es la única forma de que ella despierte, uno, dos¡¡¡¡!UN CHINO! – gritó tan fuerte Paola que hizo que Fabiana despertara asustada

- ¿DONDE HAY UN CHINO¡DIOS NOOOOOOO! – salió corriendo del campo.

- ¿Por qué se asusto? – preguntó Ginny

- Le tiene pánico a los chinos nn – dijo Paola mientras los demás se reían – es en serio :O, es un trauma muy preocupante :O (N/a yo también les tengo pánico a las chinas que se llaman Katie y se apellidan Leung, noo! He tenido pesadillas TTTTTT)

- Me imagino XD – dijo Harry

------Al día siguiente-----------

Harry se encontraba en otra de sus clases particulares con Alex, pero esta vez Harry no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, ya que Ginny y Nohemy se encontraba ahí, el profesor las había mandado a corregir unos exámenes de unos estudiantes de segundo, era selección simple así que solo tenían que observar la hoja con las respuestas que les había entregado (N/a ahí nohemy¿te recuerda a algo? ¬¬!) pero estas, que eran admiradoras número uno de Alex, se la pasaban viéndolo desde el escritorio donde se encontraban.

- ¿Y tu porque estas aquí? – le preguntó Ginny a Nohemy

- Pues…

/Flash Back/

_- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME NIÑITA? – Decía Nohemy a un alumno llamado Jesús - ¿Y A TI QUE TE PASA? _

_- No me hagas nada – decía Jesús, pero Nohemy ya le había pegado un puñetazo en el ojo._

_- ¡SEÑORITA PERÉZ! – dijo el profesor Alexander que justamente estaba pasando por ahí - ¡Castigada! Encuéntrese conmigo en mi despacho el domingo_

_/ Fin de flash Back/_

- ¿Le pegantes a Jesús? Oo ¿Le pegantes a esa belleza? – le preguntó Ginny anonadada

- ¡El se lo busco! – se defendió Nohemy

- ¿Cuál belleza! – preguntó Harry

- Harry, préstame atención – dijo Alex – Y ustedes dejen de hablar tanto y terminen de corregir esos exámenes, después les daré los de sexto y séptimo.

- Si profesor

- Bien – dijo mirándolas seriamente, una de esas miradas tan encantadoras que el tenía (suspiros)

- Harry como te indicaba antes de ser interrumpido, ya que haz dominado perfectamente la oclumancia

- ¿EN SERIO¿YA LO DOMINASTES? – se le escapo a Ginny

- ¡Señorita Weasley se lo advierto! – dijo Alex un poco más enojado

- Disculpe – decía mientras volvía a lo suyo

- Tal vez tenerlas aquí no fue muy buena idea…- dijo pensando Alex

- Siga Profesor

- Cierto, ahora practicaremos la Legeremancia (N/a ¿se escribe así? Es que el libro esta muy lejos para buscarlo XD )

- Que bien

- Pero no es tan sencillo como parece – dijo Alex – tienes que concentrarte 10 veces más que con la oclumancia, entrar en la mente de tu adversario requiere de mucho poder y concentración

- ¿Y como se hace?

- Se tiene que dejar la mente en blanco por unos momentos, después concentrarte en la razón por la cual quieres entrar a la mente de la otra persona.

- ¿La verdadera razón?

- Siempre tiene que haber una verdadera razón para querer entrar en la mente de otro, a menos de que este aburrido y no sabe que otra cosa hacer, pero realmente hacerlo en una situación así es una gran perdida de tiempo – admitió Alex

- Bueno, empecemos – dijo emocionado - ¿A quien le voy a leer la mente?

- Para eso también están aquí nuestras encantadoras voluntarias – dijo mirando a Ginny y a Nohemy

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- ¿A ellas? – preguntó Harry

- Si a ellas, primero lo intentaras conmigo y después ellas serán las siguientes.

**.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Wejele! Si aquí estoy con un supermegacortocapitulo :S lo siento, pero el próximo capitulo va a estar más largo y más interesante nn aun estoy trabajando en él, pero les gustara! **

**Ahí quiero decirles que me han encantado todos sus review TT estan demasiado lindos y me anima mucho ¡mil gracias! A todos! A los que leen y dejan su review y a los que leen y no les gusta dejar su comentarios¡Gracias! **

**Jamesandmolly: **¡Atrás¡Tengo un bate y no temo usarlo! Jajajaja, no vale, tienes razón, cada día te vuelves más loca…tengo miedo vas a dar clases en Venezuela :O jajajaja, quiero verlo xD ¡acabas de publicar! Ahora mismo voy a leer, bye ;)

**dLu:** tas como yo, a mi también antes me gustaba mucho la pareja h/h jajajaj xD pero también cambie de opinión después, tratare de inspirarme en vacaciones ¡muchas gracias por leerme! XD

**ginnyalis:** ¡Milagro del señor¡Al fin haz dejado un comentario! (APOCALIPSIS ¡CORRANNNN! Jajajajaj ¿saltamontes? De donde salió eso? Hmmm, ya lo averiguaré xD

**Sara Morgan Black:** ¡Claro! Bienvenida a mi turba, encantada xD ¡al fin¡Ya me leí tu ff! (ALELUYA! Dirás tu xD) Eso de una turba contra Romilda… si podría ser xD bye!

**Alkas:** ¡Lo sabía! Jajajaja¡Gracias! Ojala te des otra vueltita por aquí xD

**Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi amiga de toda la vida, a Stephany, no sabes la falta que me vas a hacer amiga, ella se va a otra ciudad TT pero siempre seremos amigas nn ¡te quiero demasiado loca! **

**Este… por primera vez no tengo nada que decir Oo es que no he hecho mucho en vacaciones uu en estos días voy a ir a Caracas, así que… no se cuando publique Oo lo más seguro es que sea apenas vuelva, no será mucho tiempo. Así que trankilos nn **

**Agradezco mucho que hayan tomado parte de su tiempo en leer mi ff! Gracias!**

**Y… ahora me tengo que ir tengo que organizar la turba que por los momentos es "pasiva" pero si Rowling mata a Harry será "furiosa" ¡los interesados son bienvenidos¡No hay cuota¡Es gratis¡Aprovechen! (en serio, hay otro grupos de turbas en las cuales cobran la membresía Oo) **

**Jajajajajaja, bueno, los dejo, cuídense todos porque el siguiente capitulo va a estar muy bueno así que ¡nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye!**

**Bellapaola **


	25. fIGhTs!

**Diclaimer¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer esto:S bueno, esta bien, los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, yo no gano nada haciendo esto :P pero es divertido nn así que… XD ya lean! **

**-…………………….-……………………………..-…………………………-………………………………-**

**Título: Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 25: fIGhTs!**

- Un momento – dijo Nohemy - ¿Quiere decir que Harry nos leerá las mentes?

- Si – dijo Alex

- ¿Todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que a él le interese ver?

- Si lo hace bien, podrá

- ¿Y si me rehusó?

- No puede

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es mi castigo ¬¬, yo soy el profesor y soy yo quien decido cuando se acaba su castigo.

- ¿Por qué tan cruel el castigo? – preguntó Nohemy

- Pegarle a una persona de forma muggle no es divertido ¬¬ – dijo Alex seriamente - ¡Ah ese niño le quito un diente!

- Si, pero le hice un favor, era el único que le sobresalía y se le veía feo

- No quiero entrar en detalles con usted Señorita Pérez, así que acepte su castigo y ya, y ni crean que tendrán que venir solo por hoy a cumplirlo.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó Ginny

- ¡No! – dijo Alex – hasta que Harry no domine bien la legerimancia, ustedes no saldrán de su castigo

- ¡Es injusto! – dijo Nohemy – Entonces ¿Para que nos hizo corregir esos exámenes si este era nuestro castigo verdadero?

- Es que no me gusta corregir exámenes XD – dijo Alex – pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que estamos aquí para ayudar a Harry – decía señalando a Harry que al parecer puso cara de "al fin notaron que estoy presente"- tu primer intento lo harás conmigo, me miraras a los ojos, dejaras la mente en blanco y te concentraras en algo específico que quieras saber, como lo que estoy pensando en este momento.

- Muy bien, contaré hasta tres, concéntrate… uno, dos… ¡tres!

Harry miro fijamente a los ojos castaños claro de Alexito y se concentro fijamente en averiguar que era lo que estaba pensando ese momento… pero no lo logro, es más ya había agarrado un leve tono morado en su cara de tanto que se estaba esforzando.

- Harry respira – dijo Alex – Veo que no lo haz logrado a la primera

- ¿Y por qué?

- No creo que hayas dejado completamente tu mente en blanco ¿cierto?

- Eh… creo que no

- Esta vez intentemos con otras personas – dijo Alex agarrando a Ginny de los hombros y colocándola

- ¿A Ginny? – dijo Harry

- Si a la señorita Weasley

- Esta bien – dijo concentrándose una vez más, dejando la mente en blanco y… tratando con todas sus fuerzas de saber que era lo que estaba pensando Ginny en ese momento… pero al igual que la vez pasada… se empezó a poner morado y se fue para atrás en su silla.

- ¡Señor Potter! En ningún momento le dije que dejara de respirar – decía Alex seriamente

- Este… no sabía – decía con algo de vergüenza

- Ahora hará el intento con la señorita Pérez- dijo mientras arrimaba a Ginny y colocaba a Nohemy

- ¿Y si me rehusó? – dijo Nohemy

- No puede, así de simple – cortó Alex

- Bien Harry, ahora acuérdate de deja tu mente en blanco, concéntrate en tu objetivo y respirar ¿entendido? – dijo Alex muy seriamente

- Si…- dijo Harry

- Contaré hasta tres ¿Listo?

- Si – dijo Harry tratando de recordar todo para poder hacerlo bien esta vez

- Uno, dos… ¡tres! – dijo fuertemente Alexander

Harry se concentro fuertemente, esta vez quería que le saliera con todo su ser, dejo su mente en blanco totalmente, se concentró todo lo que podía, miró a los bellos ojos grises de Nohemy, no se fijo que esta miraba con preocupación, ya que estaba muy concentrado en saber el que era eso que Nohemy ocultaba, que era eso por lo cuál ella siempre se mostraba tan cerrada hacía ellos, y de repente, sin que el se lo esperara empezó a entrar a su mente a través de sus grises ojos, veía un torbellino de colores, cosas indefinidas, hasta que estas iban adoptando formas, personas y muchas voces, como si estuviera viajando a través de varios recuerdos, hasta que llego a una parada y observo que era una habitación algo oscura y una figura de espaldas iba adoptando forma, lo único que se observaba de aquella figura era una cabellera que se volvía rubia, cada vez se aclaraba más… y más…

Lo siguiente que recordaba Harry cuando empezó a despertar y se encontraba en el suelo al lado de Ginny y Alex, Nohemy estaba sentada en la silla mirándolo como si fuera un ser extraño… después empezó a notar como Ginny le decía de una manera… "educada" sin tratar de salirse de sus casillas frases como "¿Cómo se le ocurre enseñarle algo tan fuerte la primera vez que lo intenta" "¿Qué pasa si Harry no despierta?" y "¿Por qué no responde mis preguntas!"

- Señorita Weasley, ahora estoy seguro de que no fue muy buena idea haber traído a la novia del señor Potter. Hágame el favor y se sienta al lado de la señorita Pérez ¿Si? Harry ya esta despertando.

- ¿Eh? – Dice Ginny viendo a Harry - ¡HARRY! – Grito mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente - ¡Eres un tonto¿Cómo se te ocurre desmayarte¡No ves el susto que nos has dado! ¬¬!

- Ginny – decía Harry medio morada – No respiro Oo

- ¡Si te quejas! – decía mientras lo soltaba fuertemente, esto hizo que Harry volviera al suelo.

- ¡SEÑORITA WEASLEY¡NO LO REPETIRE UNA VEZ MÁS¡SIENTESE! ¬¬! – grito Alex

- Esta bien uu – dice Ginny mientras hace lo que el profesor le había indicado a gritos.

- ¿Por qué me desmaye profesor? – decía Harry cuando le pasaron una bolsa con hielo para la cabeza.

- ¿Ah? – dijo el profesor, no le estaba prestando atención, ya estaba sentado en su escritorio como… escribiendo una carta - disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Por qué me desmaye? – volvió a preguntar Harry

- Ah pues… lo siento señoritas, será mejor que se retiren…

- ¿Por qué? Yo me quiero quedar – dijo Nohe

- Retírense ya ¬¬ no lo discutiré

Cuando las chicas se fueron Harry escucho a Nohemy que decía algo como "se ve tan bello cuando se enoja"

- Y… ¿Qué era lo que me preguntabas? Es que estoy algo distraído nn – dijo Alex

- ¿Por qué me desmaye? Oo – volvió a decir Harry por tercera vez

- Ah ¿esa era tu pregunta? Pues, deberías saberlo

- No lo se, por eso le pregunto ¬¬ - dice Harry

- Porque al meterte por primera vez en la mente de alguien uno se cansa demasiado, pero con la práctica uno se va a acostumbrando (n/a es cierto! yo antes no podía estar 12 horas pegada a una computadora, y ahora mírenme nn conciencia: no deberías de estar orgullosa por eso ¬¬, pao: silencio!)

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tomara?

- ¿Tomara que?

- Que me acostumbre a meterme en la mente de los demás

- Depende del mago y su magia, pero yo a ti te calculo unas cuantas semanas… ¿Vistes un recuerdo definido?

- Bueno… más o menos… - vi a una persona rubia de espaldas…

- Nada mal para ser la primera vez, yo la primera vez que lo hice vi muchas manchas, pensé que me había vuelto loco.

- ¿Y por qué vio manchas?

- Porque no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en la mente de un pintor nn

- Ah OO

- Con el tiempo iras observando más definidamente los recuerdos o pensamientos de las personas

- ¿Y como se ven los pensamientos cuando uno ya esta adentro de la mente?

- No se miran, sino que se oyen voces, si escuchas la voz de la persona a la cual haz entrado, significa que es el pensamiento que tiene en ese momento.

- Porque… creo que estoy loco

- ¿También vistes manchas?

- No, porque al meterme en la mente de Nohemy escuche voces

- ¿Y que decía?

- No las entendí muy bien, era algo como "no… vea… que"

- Cuando lo domines, escucharas todo completo, en la próxima clase te enseñare nuevas técnicas para hacerlo.

- ¿Ya terminamos por hoy?

- Si

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Es que… las adorables asistentes no fueron como esperaba, en especial Ginny, casi me agarraba por el cuello cuando vio que te desmayabas

- Si así es Ginny nn – dijo Harry algo apenado pero divertido

- Si… bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, tengo que enviar esta carta a mi esposa – decía mientras terminaba de escribir y metía la carta en un sobre

- ¿Es casado?

- Si nn y con una adorable hija, se llama Fernanda - es un mi mundo, algún día la conocerás, en fin, estar tanto tiempo aquí te aleja un poco de la familia y eso no es bueno¡que pases una buena tarde!

- Gracias profesor, igual – decía Harry mientras se iba de la oficina.

-----------.-----..--------------…………….-----------------….----……………..------------

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos? – decía Ron en la habitación de los chicos, en la cuál estaban Hermione y Harry, Ron estaba probándose esas camisas de playa con palmeras y fondo amarillo

- Ron ¿Y esa camisa? Oo – dijo Hermione

- ¿No te gusta? – Decía Ron mostrándosela – También venían con estos pantalones cortos.

- Pero Oo ¿y eso que los tienes?

- Pues… ya que vamos a ir a una playa, no podemos llevar abrigos ¿no?

- Creo que tienes razón – dijo Harry bostezando, las clases de Alex le habían dando mucho sueño

- Y dime ¿no te gusta? – le volvía a preguntar a Hermione

- Pues… no mucho :S – dijo Hermione con sinceridad

- Esta bien – decía mientras se sacaba esa camisa y se ponía otra con dibujitos de moais - ¿Y esta otra?

- Este… - Hermione no quería ser mala, ya que era exactamente igual a la anterior – Esta bien

- Genial, igual llevare la otra – decía mientras se miraba en un espejo… - También tengo unas para Harry ¿Por qué no te las pruebas Harry? – dijo esto Ron pero no tuvo respuesta - ¿Harry? – Ron observo a Harry, estaba dormido en la cama de Neville

- ¿Cómo que tenía sueño no? – dijo Ron sentándose en la misma cama que Hermione

- Si, esas clases deben de ser agotadoras, mira como esta – dijo Hermione

- Si… por cierto Ron. ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

- ¿Decir que?

- ¡Ese día! Cuando vino Paola y nos tumbo (N/a muajajaj, si esa fui yo nn) nos caímos, y después vino Ginny y yo me fui… ¿no te acuerdas?

- Eh… - _"impresionante la memoria de Hermione Oo" pensaba Ron_ – si, creo que empiezo a recordar…

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien que?

- Que era lo que me ibas a decir ¬¬

- ¿Decir que?

- ¡Ron!

- Este… yo – a Ron no le parecía el momento adecuado por que en primera estaban en la habitación de los chicos y segunda quien sabe si Harry estaba ahí haciéndose el dormido, y como lo conocía era lo más probable ya que lo vio sonreír en un momento dado…

- Lo siento Hermione, pero no puedo acordar… - dijo Ron, cuando pudo escuchar a Harry decir un sonido de disgusto entre "sueño"

- Parece que Harry no la esta pasando muy bien – dijo Hermione

- Si Oo

- Ron ¿estas seguro que no te acuerdas? Porque al parecer, con el tono que lo dijiste ese día parecía que era muy importante.

- Hmm… pues – Ron realmente no tenía ganas de decirlo en ese momento, pero si Hermione se seguía acercando a donde estaba él e insistiendo… no sabría que pasaría, y justo en ese momento entro alguien por la puerta, era Neville (N/a fansdeneville¡¡ah¡¡Neville! XD)

- Discúlpenme, creo que interrumpo XD – dijo Neville - ¿Verdad Ron? – dijo pícaramente al ver que los dos estaban muy cerca.

- Neville, yo tu no estaría molestándome, si no quieres que te recuerde aquel incidente que paso hace dos días… - dijo misteriosamente Hermione

- Es…ta bien, esta bi…en – dijo tartamudeando Neville que al parecer se puso nervioso por lo que había dicho Hermione – yo solo venía a buscar algo que deje debajo de mi almohada… un momento ¿Qué hace Harry en mi cama? Oo

- ¿Ah? – dijo Harry fingiendo que se despertaba – lo siento Neville, es que tenía mucho sueño o - decía bostezando

- ¿Y por qué no te acostaste en tu cama? – pregunto Neville

- Pues…- iba a decir "porque ron y Hermione estaban sobre ella" pero se escuchar muy feo así que dijo – No alcance a llegar nn

- Ah – dijo Neville – bueno déjame sacar esto de aquí y ya – dijo levantando su almohada, saco algo tan rápidamente que Harry no pudo ver que era – bien puedes seguir durmiendo en mi cama nn – miro a Ron y a Hermione – yo… los dejo solos, adiós – y se fue de la habitación.

- ¿Qué fue ese incidente donde estaba Neville? – pregunto Ron

- Lo siento, pero no lo diré – dice Hermione seriamente…

- ¿Por qué? TT – pregunta Ron

- Porque es un secreto nn bueno, más o menos, pero no te lo diré

- ¿Me lo dirás algún día?

- Tal vez

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te acuerdes de esa cosa tan importante que me ibas a decir que se te olvido, cuando me la digas, yo te digo lo que vi… digo lo que paso

- ¡Aja¡Pillaste a Neville haciendo algo¡Vamos cuenta!

- Ron no grites, Harry esta dormido – dijo Hermione y efectivamente, ya que Harry no se tomo la molestia de volver a su cama, se volvió a dormir en la de Neville, pero esta vez esta roncando silenciosamente y murmurando entre sueños cosas como "helado" y "de mantecado" - (N/a quiero un helado nOn, alguien sale de la oscuridad y trae uno, paola: gracias -)

- Pero quiero saber Hermione

- Cuando te acuerdes de eso, te lo digo, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo que terminar algunos deberes para no tener que hacerlo después que volvamos de Rapanui.

- ¿Rapanui¿Qué es eso¿Para que vas a ir a ese lugar¿Dónde queda?

- ¡La isla de pascua tonto! – grito Hermione de tal forma que había pensado que había despertado a Harry pero, ya que más rato lo escucho decir "más helado -"

- Cierto nn

- Te veré en la cena ¬¬ - dijo Hermione mientras se iba del cuarto de los chicos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya eran como ocho de la noche y Harry se dirigía a la oficina de la directora, iba justo en la hora ya que se había demorado un poco comiendo varios helados del postre de la cena, haciendo que varios de sus amigos se quejaran al ver que Harry se había comido sus postres.

- Pero no es mi culpa que sean tan pequeños y deliciosos – decía Harry para sí mientras entraba a la oficina.

- Pasa Potter – dijo la directora mientras Harry entraba - ¿Por qué la demora?

- Eh… - realmente no quería contarle su adición a los helados - lo lamento profesora, no volverá a pasar.

- Más le vale Potter

- ¿Para que me quería?

- Para decirle el día en que partiremos a La Isla de Pascua

- ¿Cuándo?

- El día despues del partido de quidditch

- O sea que…

- No falta absolutamente nada, y más le vale haber entrenado bien al equipo de quidditch este año Potter.

- Si se lo aseguro

- Y otra cosa ¿a que personas llevara al viaje?

- Ron, Hermione y a Ginny

- Excelente elección señor Potter, también el profesor Alexander me ha contado de sus grandes avances

- ¿Si?

- Si, dice que lo hace bien y que con un par de secciones más lo dominara perfectamente.

- Vaya, no sabía que el había dicho eso

- Eso fue lo que me comento, bueno será mejor que se retire, tengo entendido de que mañana el campo esta reservado para el equipo de quidditch, así que tienen que practicar, buenas noches señor Potter.

- Buenas noches profesora McGonagall – Harry se fue de la oficina de la directora, la relación que mantenía con ella nunca había sido muy "maternal" por así decirlo, siempre era algo seca y muy breve con sus conversaciones, pero así era mejor, si actuara de otra manera, a Harry le sorprendería Oo.

El sol volvió a iluminar todo el colegio a la mañana siguiente, era un día realmente hermoso y perfecto para jugar quidditch…

- Bien, esta será nuestra última práctica antes del esperado partido contra los de Hufflepuff

- Lo sabemos ¬¬ - dijo Ginny

- Yo se que ustedes los saben ¬¬ - dijo Harry

- ¿Entonces para que lo repites?

- ¡Para que vean la importancia de este partido! – dijo Harry que había empezado a enojarse – Ginny, no quiero empezar a pelear contigo ¿si?

- Esta bien UU

- Como les decía, hay que practicar muy duro hoy, y quiero que se controlen y no quejarse tanto ¿entendido?

- ¡Si! – dijeron todos

Todos trabajaron muy bien ese día a excepción de lo último que dijo Harry, en la parte de "no quejarse" pues al parecer nadie lo entendió ya que todos se estaban quejando en un tiempo aproximadamente de diez minutos cada uno, cuando practicaban los pases de la bludger Fabiana se quejaba del calor, que era demasiado, que se derretiría y que necesitaba su bloqueador para no morir de insolación, la chica se tardo diez minutos en ir al castillo y buscarlo y cuando lo trajo, Ginny también bajo a que Fabiana le prestara un poco

- ¡Ginny! – se quejo Harry

- Ya! Tengo una piel sensible ¡Te imaginas como me va a quedar la cara! Los Weasley padecemos de eso…

Y tres segundos después, Ron también había bajado.

- ¡RON! – se quejo Harry una vez más

- ¿Pero que quieres que haga? También soy un Weasley, también tengo la piel sensible ¿Fabiana me prestas? nn – le pregunto Ron

- Bueno Oo – dijo Fabiana algo preocupada ya que pensaba que le iban a gastar todo su bloqueador

Y otra de sus grandes interrupciones fue una "pequeña" pelea que habían tenido Coote y Peakes ya que al parecer la razón de su pelea había sido… una chica.

- Muy bien ¿Por qué la pelea? – dijo Harry enojado

- Realmente no te incumbe Harry – dijo Coote enojado

- Cuidado con ese tono – dijo Harry empezándose a enojar.

- Es por una chica – dijo Ginny

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Harry

- ¿No los escuchaste¡Estaban gritando cuando peleaban allá arriba! Y por lo que decía, es una chica.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – le decía Coote a Peakes - ¡Ella me ama a mi¿A ti quien te haría caso¡Si eres un perdedor!

- ¿Cómo me haz dicho? ¬¬ - dijo Peakes

- Perdedor, mira tu nombre ¿Peakes¡A quien se le ocurre¡Es patético! – en ese momento Peekes se le había abalanzado sobre Coote y habían empezado a golpearse.

- ¡Ya paren! – decía Ginny que con ayuda de Fabiana y Demelza habían logrado detener a Coote y Harry agarro a Peakes.

- ¿Quién es la chica? – preguntó interesada Fabiana

- Romilda Vanne – dijo Coote

- ¿QUE! – dijeron a la vez Harry y Ginny

- El esta celoso por que ella me regalo una caja de chocolate – dijo Peakes

- ¿Una caja de chocolates? – dijo Harry empezando a comprender

- ¡TARADO¡A mi también me dio una!

- Pero mi caja es más grande

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡YA BASTA! – grito Harry - ¿A ambos les dio una caja?

- ¡SI! – dijeron los dos

- ¿Y eso que se enamoraron así de repente? – dijo Ginny que estaba pensando lo mismo que Harry.

- Pues… creo que sucedió después de que me comí ese chocolate ¬.¬ pero yo la amo en verdad, fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes – dijo Coote

- Yo igual :S – dijo Peakes

- Creo que ya se lo que paso – dice Harry recordando lo sucedido en el ultimo cumpleaños de su amigo Ron

- En serio :S porque yo no – dijo Ron

- Ron ¬¬ esto usualmente lo dice Hermione, pero eres…

- Ya Harry no entremos en detalles, lo que hay que hacer es buscar a Hermione…

- ¿Me llamaste? – preguntó Hermione que había aparecido ahí misteriosamente.

- ¿Cómo apareciste aquí? – Pregunto Ron – No me dirás que tienes otro de esos giratiempos y…

- Claro que no – dijo Hermione – solo venía para hacer más ropa, pero me demore ya que Paola vendría conmigo a tejer, pero se enfermo ( , díganme ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Eh… Para decirlo brevemente, Romilda puso la poción de amor de los gemelos a mis jugadores de quidditch

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – Empezó a grita Peakes - ¡MI AMOR POR ELLA NO ES POR UNA POCIÓN!

- ¡Eres un imbecil¡Ella me ama a mi¡LE PARTIRE LA CARA! – decía Coote – Y otra vez empezaron a forcear para pegarse uno al otro.

- ¡YA BASTA! – Volvió a gritar Harry – Hermione ¿sabes como preparar esa poción?

- Si… pero toma muchísimo tiempo

- ¡AH! – Grito Ginny - ¡ESA ROMILDA¿No basto con el tremendo golpe que le deje, bueno, ahora le pegare en el otro ojo ¡para que le combine con el otro! Y después meteré este puño en su enorme…

- ¡Ginny! – Grito escandalizado Harry – Yo arreglare esto, yo hablare con Romilda

- ¿Hablar¡Para que hablar¡Mejor yo le meto esto en el…!

- Yo hablare con ella – dijo Harry seriamente para que Ginny dejara de amenazar

- Esto quiere decir que… ¿la práctica se cancela? – dijo Fabiana

- Si, la dejaremos para mañana, yo buscare un lugar donde practicar – pero apenas Harry dijo esto Fabiana ya se había ido…

- Gracias Harry, nos veremos mañana – dijo Demelza y se fue.

Lo siguiente que hicieron, fue ir en busca del profesor de pociones para que le diera la poción que los hiciera volver a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué será que cada vez que me buscas es por este tipo de cosas? nn – decía en voz muy amable y divertida – Tenía pensado en volver a hacer una de mis reuniones de mi club

- ¿En serio? O.o – decía Harry asustado al ver como le agregaba una sustancia a la poción.

- Si, si, si, si – decía él - ¡Mañana será la reunión! Me encantaría que vinieras, también las señoritas están invitadas

- Gracias Oo – dijeron Hermione y Ginny, notando que Ron se ponía furioso…

- Profesor¿falta mucho para que tenga lista poción?

- No, ya esta lista – decía entregándole dos botellas.

- Bien – decía Harry desencantando a los muchacho a los cuales les había puesto un "_petrificus total_" ya que no los podían controlar.

- ¡YO NO BEBERE ESO! – grito Coote

- ¡Lo harás! – dijo Ron metiéndole la botella por la boca violentamente hasta que se lo tomo

- No había necesidad de eso Oo – dijo Hermione después de que se aseguro que Peakes se había tomado.

- Lo se, pero así era más fácil – dijo Ron mirando a Coote que miraba al infinito, como medio dormido, Peekes estaba en la misma situación.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Harry

- Será mejor que los dejen a dormir en sus habitaciones, y ¡no te olvides Harry¡Mañana aquí a las siete¡Yo les haré llegar las invitaciones! nn

A esto último Harry no dijo nada, ya que la furia que llevaba por dentro era tan grande que no le permitía escuchar lo que decía el resto con claridad. Espero a que la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueran a dormir para dirigirse a hablar con alguien que necesitaba que le dijeran las cosas bien claras.

El pelinegro se dirigió a su sala común y buscó en esta con la mirada a esa persona, que estaba sentada en una de las esquinas en un sofá con unas amigas, quienes se levantaron y se fueron asustadas al ver la cara que él traía al sentarse en su sofá.

-Romilda, necesito hablar contigo ù.u-dijo Harry a la horrible chica que tenia sentada al frente.

-Claro Harry, dime¿Dejaste a la Weasley y viniste a pedirme consuelo o a que este contigo? - Sabes que estoy disponible nn -decía Romilda de lo mas feliz para después parar en seco al ver la "bella" cara que le dirigía Harry a ella por tal comentario.

- Vanne… No seas ilusa

- ¿Qué dices¡No me estés llamando…!

- ¡AH NO¡AQUÍ EL QUE VA A HABLAR SOY YO! – Dijo Harry muy enfadado - ¡se que andas regando unos filtros amorosos entre los de gryffindor, y también que intentaste darme uno a mi con esas cajas de ranas de chocolate el año pasado ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza¿No crees que es algo extremado andar haciendo eso¡¡Responde!-Harry iba subiendo el tono cada vez mas haciendo llamar la atención de los que estaban en la sala, que habían quedado en silencio y miraban interesados y curiosos la conversación.

- Yo… no se de que me hablas – dijo Romilda mirando hacia otro lugar – y aparte ¡No tienes ningún derecho a gritarme así! – le dijo a el chico súper indignada.

- ¿Cómo que no tengo derecho! – decía Harry tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¿Sabes el susto que pase cuando por error Ron agarro una de las ranas! y ¿Te podrás imaginar como se estaban peleando dos de mis jugadores a la final del entrenamiento¿Y todo por quien¡POR TI¡MADURA POR DIOS¡DEJA DE ACTUAR YA COMO UNA NIÑA! Que ya te llegara el día que tengas a alguien a quien demostrarle tus sentimientos, pero por ahora BASTA¿que no te das cuenta como las demás personas salen perjudicadas por tu desesperación¡ERES PATETICA¡ME DAS LÁSTIMA! - y sin mas decir Harry dio media vuelta para subir a su habitación, sin dejar de ver que los alumnos que habían estado oyendo estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión.

A la mañana siguiente todos los de griffindor comentaban la "pequeña discusión" que había tenido Harry con Romilda, la mayoría de la gente opinaba que Harry había sido muy duro con ella, pero Harry no les paraba a esos rumores, había aguantado cosas peores comparada con esa.

- Realmente es una pena que yo me lo haya perdido ( - dijo Ginny, se encontraban otra ves en el campo de quidditch practicando como debía ser, Peakes y Coote habían vuelto a la normalidad, se habían pedido disculpas y ahora volvían a hacer los chicos agradables que habían sido siempre – Hubiera pagado por ver su cara nn

- Ginny, por favor, dejemos de hablar de eso uu – decía Harry que no estaba de muy buen humor, los había puesto en parejas para que unos a otros se pasaran diferentes quaffle de la manera que ellos quisieran, él se había puesto con Ginny - ¿A ti también te llego la invitación de Slughorn? – le preguntó Harry

- Si nn – decía Ginny agarrando hábilmente la quaffle que le había lanzado Harry

- ¿Iras? – le pregunto Harry

- Creo que si – decía mientras se la lanzaba fuertemente a Harry, la cuál atrapo como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

- ¿en serio?

- ¿Tu no? – preguntó Ginny mientras agarraba la quaffle.

- Pues…

- ¡Vamos Harry! – decía mientras se la lanzo tan rápidamente que iba directo a su cara, pero Harry la agarro y se salvo – Lo siento

- Descuida – dijo Harry – Pues no se si deba ir

- ¡Tienes que ir¡Iremos juntos! Además dijo que no iba a ser muy larga, ya que nos quiere dar más que nada una información, por favor, ven conmigo TT – decía Ginny poniendo su cara de cachorrito.

- ¡Ah no Ginny¡Eso no se vale! ¬¬! – decía viendo su cara de cachorrito

- TT ven

- No ¬¬

- TT porfa

- No OO

- Vayamos a la reunión de hoy TTTT ¿si? TTTTTT

- Oo eres muy buena en eso – decía Harry – Esta bien iré, pero solo por un rato

- ¡Eh! – decía Ginny lanzando la quaffle sin mirar, cosa que hizo que le diera en la escoba a Ron

- ¡Ginny ten cuidado tonta! – dijo Ron enfadado

- ¿Por qué no le abre pegado en la cabeza? Uu – se lamentaba Ginny

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ale¿Ya se acabo? TT**

**Pao: si nn**

**Ale: ah TT **

**Bueno ¡otro capitulo más! XD Este capítulo era más cómico que interesante o informativo, pero si no lo escribía no íbamos a poder llegar al 26 que esta… como decirlo, más impactante, van a pasar cosas que ni siquiera imaginaron que iban a ser posible! Se los aseguro, ya lo verán jajajaja.**

**¡Si! Al fin regrese de Caracas, me la pase muy bien con las locas de mis primas, como las extrañaba D jajajaja, claro también era fino tener la computadora de ellas con Internet las 24 horas del día XD jajajaja, pero el ff lo tenía en esta computadora así que no podía publicar XD. **

**Sara: **Me encanta tu ff! Ojala publiques prontito pliz? Ojala te hayas reído con este capítulo XD saluditos!

**Ginnyalis: **¡Eh! Me alegra muchísimo que estés dejando comentarios D eres muy buena amiga XD y espero q te haya gustado el cap y espero con ansias ese nuevo fic tuyo que tienes que empezar a hacer D bye

**Chica.Padfoot.xD:** si! Hermione quiere ir¿Sabes algo¡Yo he ido a Viña del mar! XD tengo una prima que vive allá ¡es demasiado bella esa ciudad! Es tan limpia y bonita D pero en invierno hace mucho frío jajaja, bueno te dejo ¡saludos!

**Jamesandmolly**: Yo ya no se quien esta más loca, si eres tu, tus otras 3 personalidades, mi conciencia o yo D jajaja la competencia esta difícil, ah también dile a tu personalidad 2 q se apure con ese capitulo de un eterno hola ok? Q mira q si no pones la escena de "hey mickey" cuando aparece Harry me voy a enojar contigo! Que mente tan pervertida la tuya" - m q color de boxer tendrá harry hoy? uy q buen parachoques el q tiene aunq alexito no se keda atrás" jajajajaja esa fue la parte en q mas me reí D pero gracias! tal vez ponga algo parecido en otro capitulo ¡pero no así! Muchacha no seas un mal ejemplo para mi mente en crecimiento Jajajaja, bueno lok, me le mandas saludos a tus otras personalidades y q se echen una apuradita!

**dLu: **hola! si tienes razón estaba algo corto, pero este lo recompensa no? XD gracias por estar siempre pendiente D y espero q te haya gustado, saluditos ;)

**Alkas:** Esa fobia es real xD mi amiga Fabiana la tiene, pero no de esa manera claro jajajaja, ya falta poco para q busquen el horcruxes tranki, y si! Este cap ta mas larguito XD espero q te guste.

**Roxmi Potter:** Loka! Hemos hablado muchísimo y me caes súper bien, sobre todo las fotos que pones de hp! Algún día averiguaré de donde las sacas jajaja gracias por leer! Y también te doy la bienvenida a la turba! Jajaja D

**Ya me estoy alterando ya que como a cada media hora en la tele, Internet, revista, cielo, personas y gatos (gatos? Si exagere XD) anuncian que Rowling va a matar a dos personajes y que lo más probable es que sea mi harrycito ( nooooo! Voy a estar muy triste si eso pasa TT pero al menos me quedara de consuelo mi turba nn los miembros actuales son, Sara XD Alicia, Ale (ale: yo no he dicho nada ¬¬, pao: no te vas a unir? TT, ale¡claro que si!) Florencia, Paola (mi tocaya), Nohe (quizas), fabiana! y yo D si somos un grupo pequeño¡¡pero pobre de aquel q se meta con nosotras! Muajajaja.**

**Bueno, una vez más, ya no se que decir ( solo que ya tengo medio terminado el otro capitulo y también medio empezando el otro jajajaja si, no termino uno y empiezo otro XD jajaja pero bueno, el siguiente capítulo realmente me esta gustando y solo espero q cuando lo lean piensen lo mismo, realmente espero publicar varios capítulos antes de entrar al colegio, pero no es seguro! Deseo q así sea, pero en caso contrario, hay q verle el lado bueno! Cuando estoy en clases y casi no tengo tiempo es que me inspiro y me quedan mejor los capítulos! Jajaja.**

**Le quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi prima Fabiana, hace unos días fue a su primera competencia de natación fuera de su ciudad, no gano pero nos represento muy bien y me siento muy orgullosa de ella D **

**Ahora si los dejo, me tengo que ir ya que estado durante varias horas en frente de la computadora. Jajajaja. Bye, se cuidan!**

**Los quiere :) ☼**

**Bellapaola**


	26. Alguien ESTA en PROBLEMAS

**Disclaimer: este… ¿es lo que va aquí:S hmmm…. Déjame revisar (Paola se pone a revisar en disclaimers anteriores) ¡AH¡Ya me acorde! Los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling! Nada de esto es mío nn tooooooooodas las ganancias se las lleva ella y la Warner Brothers ( así que… lean antes de que me empiece a sentir mal XD)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

**Título: Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 26: AlGuIeN eSta en PrOBLEMaS**

Después de la práctica de quiddicth, en la cuál se había quejado mucho Fabiana al decir que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo grande y malo cada vez que los regañaba, pero a pesar de eso había sido una buena. Él pelinegro, que había salido al último de los vestidores, iba de lo más tranquilo caminando por el pasillo hasta que… se encontró con una persona¡era Romilda! Pero no se veía nada bien, despelucada no estaba pero se veía con los ojos hinchados y unas grandes ojeras.

- Eh… creo que mejor me voy por aquí – decía Harry al ver a Romilda que se aproximaba hacia él.

- No Harry – dijo Romilda con voz quebrada y ronca - espera

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Quiero hablar contigo

- Yo no tengo ganas de hablar… -dijo Harry algo fastidioso

- Te lo pido, por favor – dijo Romilda con voz franca

Harry la miró unos momentos – esta bien, habla…

- Yo quiero… - dijo tartamudeando - Quiero…

- ¿Quieres que! – preguntó Harry ya fastidiado

- Quiero pedirte disculpas – dijo Romilda, Harry pensaba que lo que le estaba diciendo no podía ser verdad, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que Romilda sintiera… ¿culpa?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry sin poder creérselo

- Se que piensas que soy una persona horrible, y… tienes razón – dijo mirando hacia el piso – ayer… después de que me gritaste, lo pensé mucho, y estabas en lo correcto, yo… actúe muy mal al tratar de separarte de Ginny.

- ¿Oh en serio? – dijo sarcásticamente Harry

- Tienes todo el derecho de estar así – dijo Romilda – pero, veo que ustedes realmente se aman… así que realmente lo lamento mucho, lamento que Ron allá comido esos chocolates, lamento lo del beso, lamento por lo de Coote y Peajes, pero lo que más siento es haberte traicionado a ti y a Ginny – dijo Romilda mirando a los verdes ojos de Harry – Ginny realmente es una chica muy afortunada y no puedo pensar en otra persona que merezca estar contigo que no sea ella – dijo esto último muy rápidamente – Creo… que la única razón por la que actúe así fue por… la envidia que le tenía hacia ella, pero ahora veo todo diferente y me siento muy feliz por ella y por ti y… ojala tengas razón, ojala pueda encontrar algún a esa persona que me quiera.

Harry estaba en completo shock, casi que necesitaba de alguien que lo pellizcara o le diera un golpeara (N/a ¡Yo harry¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria! XD)para poder creer de una buena vez que eso no era un sueño y que en verdad Romilda estaba ahí parada ofreciéndole disculpas.

- Romilda… no se si pueda perdonarte – dijo Harry – Nos hicistes mucho daño, sobretodo a Ginny, creo que tendrías que disculparte con ella…

- Tienes razón – dijo Romilda – Pero te voy a ser sincera, ella a veces me da miedo :S

- Si a mí también :S – dijo Harry y ambos rieron

- Al menos… ¿ya no estarás enfadado conmigo?

- Hmm… no, creo que no – al decir esto Romilda se le aproximaba para darle un abrazo el cuál Harry detuvo – Lo siento Romilda, mejor no hacer eso, las paredes hablan Oo

- Si tienes razón – dijo Romilda apartándose un poco - ¿Hacemos las paces? – dijo ofreciéndole su mano, la cuál Harry estrecho, era tan lindo el momento, el famoso Harry Potter haciendo las paces con Romilda Vanne, era un momento único, como para fotografiarlo.

- ¡Flash! – se escucho y se vio un tremendo flash de una cámara

- ¡Colin! – dijo Harry soltando la mano de Romilda - ¿Qué demonio haces aquí?

- Tenía que guardar este momento - Harry haciendo las paces con Romilda, eso no se ve todos los días XD es como si Bart se llevara bien con Bob Patiño… - decía Colin, el cual era un fanático de los simpsons XD

- ¿De que esta hablando? – preguntó Romilda

- No tengo la menor idea – admitió Harry – Será mejor que me vaya, tengo una reunión esta noche.

- ¡Adiós! – dijo Romilda

-.-.-.-.-..

- ¿QUE TU HICISTES QUE! – dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Ginny en el cuarto de los chicos cuando Harry le había contado a ellos y a Hermione lo que había pasado.

- Ni yo me lo creo – dijo Hermione

- Yo tampoco – admitió Harry – Ella vino y… me pidió disculpas

- No en serio no te creo – dijo Ginny con desconfianza - ¡Necesito pruebas!

En ese momento Harry le pasa las fotos (el había pensado que solo habían tomado una, pero en realidad había tomado fotos en toda la conversación) que le había tomado Colín, le había dado unas copias, las original las tenía él.

- Estas fotos están… muy buenas y… algo creíbles – decía Ginny al ver como la foto se movía y aparecía Romilda con cara arrepentida hablando - ¡Pero como se que ella estaba ahí pidiéndote disculpas y no otra cosa!

- Mira, este es el nuevo invento de Colín – decía Harry agarrando la foto – aprietas este botón – decía señalando un botón pequeño casi fuera de la vista que se encontraba en una de las esquinas – y se escuchan las voces – y en efecto, apenas le dio al botón empezó a escucharse algunos fragmentos de la conversación.

- Nunca pensé decir esto, pero Colin es un genio – decía Hermione impresionada al ver la foto.

- Viniendo de ti, debe de significar mucho XD – dijo Ron riendo, pero se callo cuando Hermione le lanzo en el estomago una "almohada voladora" haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera al piso.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a sentar en la cama.

- ¿Ahora me crees?– le preguntó Harry a Ginny mirándola a los ojos

- Hmmm… me tengo que ir – dijo Ginny mientras se paraba y se iba de la habitación.

- Lo tomare como un sí nn – dijo Harry satisfecho.

Ese día no paso nada de mucha importancia, solo que Colin hizo correr la noticia de que Harry había hecho las pases con Romilda, dejando así que los malos rumores sobre que Harry había sido muy duro con ella la noche anterior pero dando comienzo a los nuevos chismes en los cuales decían que Harry la había perdonado porque le daba lástima o… porque quería darle fin a los benditos chisme! Cosa que nunca lograría! Ya que los chismes se crearon para fastidiar a la gente para ver hasta donde llega la paciencia de uno (N/a en serio, esa es mi teoría y lo peor… es que algunas veces logran ese objetivo Oo) pero Harry hacía oídos sordos a lo que decían "los chismosos" ya que no le interesaba.

- ¡Harry ya deja tu maravilloso mundo en el cual estas metido y concéntrate! – le decía Ginny, la cuál estaba tratando de ayudarlo en una tarea para pociones en la cual tenía que aprenderse los ingredientes de memoria y las cantidades exactas, ya que se tenía que estudiar cinco y solo le pedirían una.

- Eh… pues… pelo de gato

- ¿Cuántos?

- Cinco

- Bien, el otro ingrediente

- Si nn este… veneno de serpiente

- ¿Cuánta cantidad?

- Eh… ¿diez mililitros?

- No Harry¡Son quince mililitros!

- Si, es verdad XD

- Si cometes esos errores en el examen, no le va a hacer ninguna gracias Slughorn cuando saques un "insatisfactorio" en su examen final.

- Suenas como Hermione Oo – dijo Harry

- Tienes que estudiártelo XD – dijo Ginny divertida

- Lo se, pero estoy cansado nOn – dijo Harry

- ¡Ah no¡De eso nada¡Iras a la reunió conmigo! – dijo Ginny

- Esta bien, no te enojes XD – decía Harry mientras le daba un beso – Sigamos practicando ¿si?

Estuvieron practicando un buuuuen rato, hasta que Ginny le lanzo el libro por la cabeza a Harry por que estaba harta de que no pegara ni una, así que se fue con la excusa de que iba a arreglar un poco. Harry hizo su último intento de aprenderse los ingredientes en vano, cuando se cansó, decidió ir a su habitación, pero no fue mucho mejor que quedarse abajo a aprenderse esos ingredientes, ya que Ron estaba en su cama y cuando llego Harry empezó su discurso de "por que los profesores no deben de tener preferencias con respecto a sus alumnos" y también "los alumnos que no son los preferidos de dicho pedagogo salen afectados y los otros beneficiados" (N/a eso siempre pasa XD es inevitable que un maestro tenga a sus preferidos (claro casi nunca soy uno de esos) pero siempre hay uno favorito, SIEMPRE XD)

- ¿Y eso que utilizas la palabra pedagogo?

- No me cuestiones y responde ¿Crees que el favoritismo de los docentes hacia sus estudiantes afecta a los otros estudiantes?

- Pues… depende XD ¿de donde sacas todas esas nuevas palabras? – dijo Harry tratando de ponerse una túnica limpia para irse rápidamente de ahí ¡ya no lo soportaba!

- Muy gracioso uu

- Me tengo que ir –dijo Harry - ¡Nos vemos luego! – decía Harry al notar que antes de que cerrara la puerta Ron agarraba un libro que decía "Diccionario" OO "Eso lo explica todo" – pensaba Harry, lo que hace la gente cuando esta enfadada y aburrida.

Después de esperar quince largos minutos a que las chicas bajaran, ya que aun que no podían llevar ropa que no fuese túnica, se iban a maquillar y eso llevaba tiempo, pero la espera valió la pena ya que las dos se veían hermosas, más de lo que eran.

- Ahora si, vamos – dijo Ginny

Como Harry nunca había ido a una de esas reuniones, no tenía idea de que aspecto iba a tener el despacho del profesor, pero él no tenía para nada malos gustos, cuando entraron vieron una sala bien espaciosa con unos cómodos muebles al lado de una chimenea, era casi como la sala común, solo que con más mesitas y más elegante.

- ¡Harry¡Hermione¡Ginny! – dijo su querido profesor Slughorn- ¿Cómo han estado?

- Bien – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

- Me alegro mucho – dijo el profesor muy alegre – pasen siéntense

Los tres amigos se sentaron en un mismo sillón, pudieron observar que estaba la misma gente a las cuales Harry había visto ese día en el tren, pero no se encontraba Zabini.

- Al parecer solo falta el joven Marcus ¡Miren ya llegó! – dijo mirando a la puerta a el pobre chico que tenía un aspecto de querer irse que de entrar.

- ¡Hola Harry! – Saludó Neville – Hace rato que llegue, no te recomiendo que pruebes las bebidas, McLaggen probó una y no ha salido del baño desde entonces… - ¡Hola Ginny¿Cómo estas? – dijo al percatarse de la presencia de Ginny

- Bien nn – dijo Ginny

- Hola Neville – dijo Hermione al ver que Neville no la había notado

- Hola Oo – dijo Neville al ver a Hermione con cara nerviosa, y como si hubiera visto algo muy aterrador, se fue de ese lugar y se sentó en un lugar apartado a el que se encontraba Hermione.

- Por favor, hagan silencio, xD – dijo el profesor muy contento – Me alegra que al fin podamos habernos reunido casi todos – al decir esto miró a Harry – Bien, hoy tenemos a un nuevo miembro en el club, su nombre es…

El profesor se la pasó hablando casi media hora sobre aquella chica cuyo padre era un guardameta de quiddicht famoso, y la otra media hora hablando de la interesante vida de una tía de un muchacho la cuál vendía artículos de quiddicht y que casualidad de la vida era muy amiga del padre de la muchacha anterior.

- ¡Ni se imaginan la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me dijeron que se conocían…!

En ese momento Harry sintió un peso en su hombro, giro la cabeza y vio a Ginny dormida en su hombro -

- Ginny XD – dijo Harry pensando que era una broma, pero la pelirroja no despertaba - ¿Ginny? - volvió a preguntar Harry para salir de dudas, y tenía razón, ella estaba totalmente dormida.

- Tan aburrido esta esto que se durmió – dijo Harry más para sí que para Hermione

- ¿En serio se durmió? No puedo creerlo, hay que despertarla – dijo Hermione en voz baja

- ¡No! – Dijo Harry que no quería despertarla – Que tal si mejor me cuentas que fue lo que vistes hacer a Neville- dijo Harry

- Este… ¡Un momento¿Cómo sabes tu que yo pille a Neville en…¡¿Acaso estabas haciéndote el dormido cuando hablaba con Ron! – al decir esto la mayor parte de la sala volteó a verla.

- Y no diría que estaban "hablando" – dijo Harry picaronamente – pero escuche algo.

- Si no fuera porque hay muchos testigos, te mato – dijo Hermione, y por primera vez en su vida Harry la vio muy avergonzada a causa suya.

- Esa era tu oportunidad ¡y tú la desaprovechaste! – dijo Harry en voz muy baja, pero Hermione no le hizo caso, se mantuvo seria hasta el final de la reunión.

- ¡Oh¡Pero que tarde es! – dijo Slughorn que no se había percatado de lo tarde que era – será mejor continuar esta maravillosa historia en otra ocasión ¡Que pasen buenas noches! – Y casualidad de la vida, Ginny abrió los ojos en ese momento.

- ¡Al fin! Se me hizo corta la reunión

- ¿No será porque te dormiste? – dijo Harry

- Si, debe ser por eso xD – dijo Ginny

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Neville – Necesito de tu ayuda ¿Harry me la prestas?

- Claro Oo – dijo Harry mientras Neville se llevaba a Ginny con cara confundido.

- ¿Qué? – dijo cuando vio la fea mirada de Hermione - ¿Aun estas enojada por lo que dije? – Preguntó Harry, la chica no le respondió - ¡Pero es verdad¡No voy a retirar lo que dije!

- ¡Eres increíble! – dijo molesta Hermione

- Me parece tonto que no lo aceptes – dijo Harry iban caminando por el pasillo los dos solos.

- ¿Aceptar que? – dijo Hermione ya desesperada a punto de llorar.

- ¡Tu sabes que! – dijo Harry

- ¡Yo a Ron no le gusto! – Dijo Hermione – eso lo se perfectamente

- Para ser una persona tan inteligente estas siendo muy tonta

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Sabes muy bien que¡No te hagas la tonta!

- ¡YA! – gritó Hermione llorando

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que Ron no sienta lo mismo?

- Ese día en que se beso frente a mi con Lavender

- ¡Pero tu también te besaste con Krum! – dijo Harry

- ¡Jamás lo hice delante de él¿Crees que no duele? – dijo Hermione que aún lloraba – ¿Crees que soy perfecta¿Qué no tengo sentimientos? – decía en un tono de tristeza mientras lloraba.

- Hermione – dijo acercándose a ella, no sabía muy bien que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, así que… la abrazó, esta apoyó su cabeza en su hombro

- ¿Por qué Harry? No es justo, yo también merezco ser feliz al lado de alguien, pero él no me ve de la misma forma en que yo lo veo – decía mientras lloraba – Como me gustaría… aunque tan solo fuera por un momento… sentir que soy querida por él.

Harry permanecería en silencio mientras le acariciaba el cabello, pero no se aguanto y preguntó

- Realmente lo amas ¿verdad?

Hermione permaneció en silencio unos momentos, pero después dijo

- Si TT – admitió por primera vez ella ante Harry – Si Harry, yo lo amo, y me gustaría que el sentimiento fuese mutuo, pero se que no es así – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Por favor, no le digas nada a Ron.

- Tranquila D no lo haré – dijo Harry con sinceridad y algo aliviado de que ella al fin lo admitiera.

- Harry gracias – dijo Hermione abrazándolo

- Hermione, tu eres una persona muy especial y… cuando esa persona llegue, me aseguraré de que te haga feliz, porque si alguna vez te lastima, yo mismo lo mato.

- Jajaja – reía Hermione por primera vez – Gracias Harry, eres un buen amigo.

- ¿Para que estamos los amigos? – dijo Harry – Será mejor que nos vallamos, Neville ya debe de tener mareado a Ginny y ella debe de estar enojada porque aun no llegamos – decía Harry mientras empezaba a caminar.

- Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Hermione en voz muy baja para sí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Me ayudaras? – le dijo Neville en tono de suplica a Ginny

- Este… - decía Ginny "¿Pero quien iba a pensar semejante cosa? Y mucho menos de Neville?"

- Claro Neville, te ayudare

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Neville mientras la abrazaba, al momento en que entraba Harry – Me voy a dormir ¡Gracias Ginny!

- ¿Por qué te agradece? – preguntó Harry

- Porque… lo voy a ayudar a terminar una tarea, me tengo que ir, vamos Hermione

- ¡Buenas noches! – dijo Hermione mientras era jalada por la pelirroja

- Ese cuento no me lo creo – dijo Harry – ya averiguaré que es…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.--.

Era un paisaje bellísimo, era un atardecer magnífico, perfecto, y mucho más si estabas sentado en un barco, donde no había las molestas luces de la ciudad, ni la fastidiosa música que ponen a todo volumen los vecinos, no… eso era simplemente perfecto, el sonido del mar, la tranquilidad de las olas, el bello atardecer, como el sol se iba escondiendo poco a poco…

Y ahí se encontraba Ron, sentado, en piso del barco de la parte delantera, realmente nunca había podido apreciar un espectáculo como ese, era impresionante, la sensación de sentir el viento sobre tu cara, era muy agradable.

Ron no sabía con exactitud porque se encontraba ahí sentado, y tampoco quería saberlo, le bastaba con saber que estaba ahí disfrutando y punto.

Pero de repente, aparece una mujer, una mujer muy bella que llevaba un vestido blanco, que dejaba ver que la chica tenía muy buena figura, el cabello por detrás lo tenía suelto, con unos bellos rulos color castaños, la chica se volteó y lo miró.

- Hola Ron – dijo Hermione con voz alegre, por delante se veía hermosa, su rostro se veía radiante cuando le pegaban los rayos del sol

- Hola Her…mi…one – tartamudeó Ron. Este veía como la castaña se acercaba a la punta del barco para observar mejor la puesta de sol, él no pudo evitar caer en semejante tentación, así que se coloco detrás de ella y sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo por detrás, Hermione sintió como los brazos del pelirrojo la abrazaban por la cintura, así que decidió no hacer nada para impedírselo.

- Es hermosa esta vista – dijo Hermione

- Tienes razón, pero es más bella si la veo a tu lado – dijo Ron

- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo Hermione con la vista fija hacia el horizonte.

- Me escuchaste Herms – dijo Ron colocando su cabeza en su hombro, la chica sintió impresionada ante tal acto – Hermione, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo muy importante.

- ¿Decirme qué? – dijo volteándose y de esa manera quedar frente a frente al pelirrojo.

- Hermione, eres una chica muy hermosa – la castaña se sonrojo – t debo decirte que tu – en ese momento el paisaje cambio de hermoso y romántico por unas horribles nubes grises las cuales empezaban a generar una fuerte tormenta con mucho viento y rayos.

- ¿Qué es lo que me decías? – preguntaba Hermione gritando ya que el viento hacia muy complicada la comunicación.

- Que tu me ¡Ah! – el pelirrojo había sido arrastrado por el viento y de esta manera choco con un tubo muy grueso.

- ¡Ron¿Estas bien? – preguntó una voz a lo lejos

- Si – dijo Ron con los ojos cerrados

- Ron despierta

- Si Hermione, mi amor, mi cielo, mi vida – decía mientras iba abrazándolo

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA! – dijo una voz enojadísima y muy distinta a la de Hermione, era Harry

- ¡Harry! – dijo Ron sobresaltado - ¡Tu no eres Hermione! – dijo en un tono bastante alarmante y acusante a la vez

- Eso lo se ¬¬ ¿por que lo pregun...? - dijo Harry al observar a Ron - No... mejor no quiero saberlo - dijo Harry ya que no quería enterarse de su sueño.

- Estaba con Hermione en un barco, le iba a confesar lo q sentía cuando... empezó a llover TT - mientras lo decía agarro muy fuerte la almohada gritando - ¡vuelve sueño¡vuelve¡VUELVE! - haciendo despertar a Seamus

- ¡Coño duérmete! - le dijo enfado lanzándole una almohada con furia, la cuál le pego en la cara.

- ¡Eso intento! - dijo Ron - ¡Vamos Hermione! Vuelve con tu vestido blanco… (N/a búscate un pasatiempo XD )

- Qué patético eres - dijo Harry

- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto Ron cuando se digno a que no podría volver a repetir ese sueño hoy

- ¡A que eres un imbecil - admitió Harry que estaba un poco molesto con él por lo que le había dicho Hermione, pero lo dijo tan duro que esta vez se llevo un almohadazo de parte de Neville

- ¿Y eso por...?

- Te gusta una chica maravillosa que es tu mejor amiga y no eres capaz de decláratele¿que puedes perder?

- No es tan fácil...

- Pero no es difícil, y mientras no lo hagas, te puedes conformar rogando a volver a tener esos sueños con ella, lo cuál es tonto ya que podrían ser realidad si no fueras tan cobarde - dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas y se dormía

Ron estuvo despierto un rato pensando en lo que dijo Harry, y tenía... en parte razón¿que se sentiría saber que ella también lo amaba¿Que la agarrara de la mano¿El poder abrazarla? si, mientras no lo hiciera... se tendría que conformar con sus sueños...

A la mañana siguiente la castaña se comportaba de una manera extraña, sobretodo con el pelirrojo, casi no lo podía ver a los ojos, pero no lo trataba mal. Pero ella evitaba a toda costa estableces conversaciones que duraran mucho, solo se abstenía de contestar un sí, no o interesante, pero no decía más de esas tres palabras.

Ron se había percatado de esto, la actitud de la castaña estaba muy extraña, estaba preocupado ¿que había hecho el pelirrojo para que Hermione se enfadara? (N/A uy por donde empiezo XD jajajaja) No lo podía entender, era realmente extraño que ella lo tratara con... ¿indiferencia?

Harry se había percatado de la situación, pero desde el punto de vista suyo, era más divertido observar como Ron le dolía el látigo de indiferencia, no es que él no quisiera a su amigo, pero le dolió ver la manera en que Hermione sufría por el sin que él se diera cuenta...

Después de unas horribles dos horas en herbología, en la cual Ron termino todo manchado ya que una de las plantas le escupió una especie de tinta roja que no le combinaba muy bien en medio de toda la túnica, esto había sucedido ya que Ron le había preguntado a Hermione si debía de sacarle las espinas de la parte de arriba o de abajo, pero la chica no le hizo caso, así que le saco las de arriba y... empezó a tirar esa fastidiosa tinta.

- ¡Esto no me hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido por tu culpa! - la acusó Ron a la chica.

- ¿Mi culpa? - dijo Hermione sorprendida, estaba leyendo un libro en la cama de Harry para saber la forma de quitarse esas manchas de la ropa

- ¡Si¡Tú culpa! - dijo Ron

- Ron, deja, ya paso, se acabó - dijo Harry al observar la cara de disgusto de Hermione que era ¡horrible! (N/a se avecina una d las más terribles tormentas sucedidas de los últimos diez años, se le recomienda buscar un sitio seguro o un fuerte para mantenerse a salvo, gracias por escucharnos, lo mantendremos informados)

- ¡NO! - dijo Ron - Quiero saber Hermione ¿POR QUE ME ESTAS TRATANDO ASI¡YO A TI NO TE HE HEHO NADA!

- ¡ESO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS! - gritó Hermione

- ¡A VER¡DIME!

- ¡SOLO ESTAS MOLESTO POR QUE NO TE AYUDE EN TODO EL DÍA!

- NO ES QUE NO ME QUERÍAS AYUDAR ¡NO ME QUERÍAS HABLAR QUE ES DIFERENTE!

- ¡POR FAVOR RON¡ERES UN INMADURO!

- ¿INMADURO¡AL MENOS NO SOY UNA SABELOTODO QUE LE GUSTA METERSE EN LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS!

- ¿QUE! - en este momento Harry intentaba separarlos

- No peleen - decía separándolos al ver que Hermione se iba a lanzar a pegarle a Ron.

- ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTES¡ERES UNA SABELOTODO Y APARTE ERES ANTISOCIAL¿COMO VA A HACER POSIBLE QUE LOS ÚNICOS AMIGOS QUE TENGAS SOMOS NOSOTROS?

- Ron, mejor cállate ¿si? Mira que la estas metiendo… - pero Harry fue interrumpido por Hermione

- ¡TAL VEZ NO QUIERA TENER MÁS AMIGOS!

- ¡O TAL VEZ ES QUE NO PUEDES HACERLOS! - en ese momento Hermione salía de la habitación tirando la puerta de un portazo.

- ¡Y APATE DE ESO, NO LE AGRADAS A NADIE¡SOLO A NOSOTROS! - Hermione se volteó, tenía la cara hecha furia y al borde de lágrimas

- ¿EN SERIO? - gritó la chica

- ¡SI¡COMO ME INMAGINO LA VIDA SI NO HUBIERAMOS DECIDIDO SALVARTE DEL TROL¡SI NUNCA TE HUBIERAMOS CONOCIDO¡HUBIERA SIDO MUCHISIMO MEJOR! - ambos se miraron a los ojos de una manera tal que parecía que se iban a matar de tan solo mirarse, Harry miraba de un lado a otro, a ver quien sería el valiente que rompería él silencio.

- ¡PLASH! – se escucho el sonido de una tremenda cachetada que le dado Hermione al pelirrojo haciendo que este cayera al suelo mientras ella se iba corriendo de la sala gritando - ¡ERES UN IMBECIL! – mientras lloraba

- Yo no soy imbecil ¬¬ - dijo en voz baja mientras se paraba-

- ¡Si que lo eres! - dijo Harry que había observado toda la escena mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa - ¡Como se te ocurre gritarle semejante mentira¡Eres un imbecil¡Si tenías una oportunidad de conquistarla pues ya la perdiste! - dijo Harry tratando de buscar a Hermione

Ron se quedo ahí de pie helado, primero por que se percato que tenía el cachete rojo intenso por la tremenda cachetada que le había dado Hermione, jamás la castaña le había pegado de esa manera, se sentía mal, había recibido varios golpes de Ginny, pero el de Hermione le había dolido más, no por la fuerza, si no porque ahora de verdad si que podía perder su amistad para siempre.

- Hermione ¿Pero que he hecho? - dijo Ron

**-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..--.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

**Paola se queda sorprendida frente a la pantalla de la computadora OO **

**Wow¿Yo escribe eso? Nah! (Paola se pone a revisar borradores y su letra en un papel donde lo escribió) Oh si, fui yo XD, no lo puedo creer¡Tremenda pelea xD ja! Y eso que lo escribía mientras mis primas y yo teníamos una "pequeña pelea por la computadora" y créanme, tres contra uno gana, así que después tube que tratar de entender mi letra y lo que iba descifrando lo iba escribiendo en la computadora XD.**

**Una vez más quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Fabiana por haberme ayudado a escribir la escena Titanic, no se de donde se le ocurren tantas cosas ¡MIL GRACIAS FABI¡YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Esta vez recibí 5 comentarios, (claro el tremendo comentario que me dejo jamesandmolly vale por 15 xD jajaja) ¡Chicas de verdad mil gracias a todas!**

**Jamesandmolly: **Ya te puedes imaginar todo lo que me reí cuando leí tu comentario xD pero no me gusto que me hayas dejado un spoiler del tuyo ¬¬ ya me las pagaras, bueno espero que salgas muy bien en tu operación ;) saluditos a Edgar y a tus otras personalidades.

**Roxmi:** si! dios te escucho! y no me demore mucho XD jajajajaja, mil graxias por todo!

**Chica.Padfoot:** Realmente no me acuerdo en q colegio estudiaba, pero le preguntare XD saluditos amiga!

**Sara Morgan:** Trankila!Nos encontramos en las misma Xx y bien gracia es cuando la inspiración no viene ¬¬ jajajaja ojala t haya gustado este cap XD saludos!

**Mi tocaya:** PAOLITA BELLA! xD graaxias por dejarme tu comentario, significa mucho para mi, t.q.m y ya prontito c nos ocurrira algo ;)

**Que bellas son las vacaciones, tener tiempo para todo xD pero claro pronto se acabaran TT pero mientras tengo q disfrutarlo**

**¿En que iba ¡A si! El capitulo 27 ya esta casi terminado y si me permiten alardear esta muy bueno xD**

**Iba a públicar mañana, pero me puse a pensar... "mañana vienen visitas" "saldremos" "llegaremos tarde" "ocuparan la compu" "hmm ¿en q momento actualizo?" así que públique hoy xD **

**Quiero disculparme si encuentran muchos errores ortográficos, es q no me ha dado mucho tiempo de leerlo varias veces, XD asi q si ven un errorcito por ahi (pao pone cara d inocente -)**

**Y... esta capitulo va dedicado a mi prima Alejandra, q pronto "formara su banda" y tambien "iran de gira por el pais" jajajaja XD t quiero prima**

**No me queda mas q decir, ya que me duele un poco la cabesha por tanto caminar hoy XD asi q si tienen un tiempito dejen su comentario pliz!**

**los quiere mucho... q no c les olvide! XD jajajaj**

**bellapaola**


	27. La IndIfErenCIa DueLE

**Diclaimer: No soy rubia ni rica, los personajes no me pertenecen, y si así lo fuera, debería de estar escribiendo el séptimo libro arduamente y no matando a dos personajes principales de la historia xD y claro tampoco estaría escribiendo ff, pero como soy una muchacha común y corriente q tiene una creatividad algo extraña xD Lo hago por diversión :) ¡Disfruten¡Nos vemos al final! **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**31/08/06**

**Titulo: Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 27: LA InDIFERencIA dUElE **

Ron, como siempre tubo un efecto retardado y reacciono a los 3 minutos después de la cachetada, así que se paró ante la atenta mirada de toda la sala común

- ¿Qué es lo que miran eh? – dijo Ron a todos mientras salía de la sala común para buscar a Hermione, estaba desesperado, no podía creer que realmente había dicho eso, si de verdad él no lo creía, solo había estado enojado con ella por que no le había hablado en todo el día, pero ahora por su entupido enfado capaz ya no le volvería hablar.

No le costó mucho encontrarla ya que vio a una melena castaña en uno de los pasillos sentada llorando, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas

- ¿Hermione? – dijo Ron cuando la vio en ese estado

Hermione levanto la cabeza para ver quien le hablaba, y cuando vio que se trataba del pelirrojo, se levantó para irse.

- No, Hermione, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar

- No tengo ganas de hablar – dijo Hermione secamente

- Pero Hermione – dijo agarrándole la mano

- Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir – dijo ella dolida – Y realmente siento que te arrepientas del haberme conocido – se soltó de la mano del pelirrojo bruscamente mientras se iba corriendo de ahí. Ron se dejo caer con la pare hasta quedar sentado.

- No puedo creer lo que he hecho. (n/a: yo tampoco ¬¬)

Los siguientes dos días pasaron muy lentos y terribles para Ron, nunca pensó que se podía sentir tan mal en toda su vida, pero se equivoco, ahora no solo le dolía la indiferencia de Hermione si no también que ella lo odiara y que estuviera herida por todas las estupideces que el dijo.

Todo el colegio estaba hablando sobre aquella pelea que tuvieron entre ellos dos, nunca se habían imaginado que dos personas que eran tan buenos amigos desde pequeños y que se la pasaran peleando hubieran tenido una pelea de esa magnitud y tan escandalosa, jamás había sucedido, y mucho menos ver al trío medio separado, Harry había ido a hablar con Hermione muchas veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo Hermione tenía la mirada triste y distante como si nada la hiciera reaccionar o en otras ocasiones solo lloraba, Harry ya no sabía que hacer, la única que medio la podía hacer entrar en razón era Ginny, la castaña se había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en el cuarto de las chicas de sexto año, no soportaba que las de su cuarto cuchichearan en voz baja pero audible acerca de ella, otras veces se iba a los baños, era ahí donde Harry podía hablar con ella, claro sin que nadie más viera que entrara claro.

Ron por otra parte estaba igual o peor que Hermione, ese día se la pasó en su cama con las cortinas cerradas, no había emitido un solo sonido durante ese día, después salio con los ojos como si no hubiera poder dormir toda la noche, realmente los dos estaban muy mal.

- Hermione, tienes que tranquilizarte – le decía Ginny

- No puedo Ginny, realmente me dolió lo que "él" dijo – Hermione ya no le decía por su nombre, cada vez que se referían a Ron lo nombraba como él.

- ¿Realmente le creíste todas las idioteces que dijo mi hermano¡Pero si no son ciertas!

- ¡Pero tenía razón! – dijo Hermione – Soy una antisocial que no es capaz de hacer amigos – decía mientras lloraba una vez más.

- Hermione escucha – dijo Harry

- Por favor déjenme sola – dijo a los dos tratando de no ser grosera – Quiero penar ¿si?

- ¿Iras a clases? – preguntó Harry ya que era la hora del almuerzo y tenían clases en la tarde.

- No lo se, no me siento muy bien

- ¡Es que no haz comido¡Es por eso! – dijo Ginny

- ¿Cómo que no haz comido! – dijo Harry

- No me han dado ganas – dijo Hermione

- ¡Pues ahora si te darán! – decía Harry mientras la jalaba obligatoriamente de la mano para que fuera a al gran comedor a comer algo. Entraron ante las atentas miradas de casi todo el Gran Comedor, pero para alivio de Hermione, Ron no estaba ahí.

- No me gustan que nos miren – dijo Hermione

- No les pares, total no nos interesa la opinión de los demás – dijo Harry

- Que digan lo que quieran – dijo Ginny

- Si, tienen razón – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba con ellos a almorzar, él almuerzo había estado muy agradable, Harry había empezado a contar uno que otro chiste y de alguna que otra cosa que podría descubrir en la mente de Alex cuando dominara la Legeremancia a la perfección.

- Tal vez descubra que los rizos que tiene se los haga todas las mañana temprano con una máquina muggle – decía mientras reía, pero a Ginny no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

- Esos rulos que tienen son verdaderos tonto ¬¬ - decía Ginny (N/a es cierto ¬¬)

- Tan cierto como que esta casado y tiene un hija – se le escapo a Harry

- Así que bue…¿QUE QUE! – gritó Ginny

- Me escuchaste, él me lo contó

- No te creo – dijo Ginny (N/a yo tampoco)

- Es en serio XD si quieres en la práctica de hoy le preguntamos ¿vale?

- Esta bien, pero estoy segura de que él es soltero¿Cómo alguien tan joven puede estar casado? – dijo Ginny, pero Hermione en ese momento se paro de su asiento sin previó aviso y se dirigió a la salida, cuando Harry se volteó para ver, vio a entrar a Ron por la puerta, Ron se detuvo un momento para ver Hermione, pero la chica le hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando rápidamente, Ron al ver que la chica no lo miró se fue a sentar al lado de Harry.

- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Harry para tratar de romper el hielo

- Mal – dijo Ron con la mirada perdida

- ¿Mal¡Pues eso es poco! Deberías sentirte peor que mal – dijo Ginny con desprecio hacia su hermano mirándolo feo, pero después la pelirroja pensó la magnitud de sus palabras.

- Tienes razón – dijo Ron tristemente sin ganas de pelear

- Ron… no quise decir eso, pero es que realmente estoy muy molesta con lo que le dijiste a Hermione, ella no se merecía que le dijeras eso – diciendo esto la pelirroja se paro y se fue.

- ¿Y tu que opinas Harry? – dijo Ron ya baste dolido

- Que lo que hiciste fue estupido e inmaduro, no te voy a mentir – dijo Harry sinceramente – pero… eres mi amigo y te conozco y se que en verdad no quisiste decir eso.

- Gracias amigo – dijo Ron mientras le daba la mano

- No hagas eso, pensaran mal, pero nunca he dicho que lo que dijistes fue maravilloso y que te apoyo, porque si fuiste un completo tarado, no se si tu lo admitas pero fue…

- No fui un tarado, fui idiota – admitió Ron (n/a idiota no, fuiste un #$#"$")

- Vaya, no pensé que lo ibas a admitir tan rápido, cada vez que tienes una pelea con Hermione siempre crees tener la razón.

- Esta vez no Harry, esta vez si se que el que se equivoco fui yo, y ahora no se como haré para arreglarlo. (N/a otra vez veo a los cerditos volando xD)

- Yo te ayudare a resolverlo, claro si estas dispuesto a…

- ¿Humillarme¡Lo que sea Harry! (N/a ahora veo a varios D )

- En la noche pensaremos algo, es que ahora tenemos que ir a clases y después tengo que ir a clases con Alex.

- Cierto¿Haz mejorado mucho? – le preguntó Ron para cambiar de tema

- Si, bueno algo, pude ver la mente de Nohemy D aunque no entendí ni medio pero bueno.

Las clases de la tarde de ese día realmente pasaron muy lentas, Ron no dejaba de mirar a Hermione para ver si esta le devolvía la mirada, pero la chica era tan buena ignorándolo que hacía como si Ron no existiera, incluso cuando Ron se le había caído uno de los frasco en los que tenía que echar la poción y se resbaló por el contenido de el mismo, el salón estalló en carcajadas, pero Hermione se mantuvo seria, ni siquiera miró cuando se calló ni el porque todos se reían. En la otra clase Ron no dejaba de mirarla o trataba de buscar el momento para establecer una conversación con ella, pero la chica hacía hasta lo imposible para que eso no sucediera, incluso cuando se terminaron las clases Hermione fue la primera en irse del lugar y fue directamente hacia la enfermería para visitar a Paola, como estaba enferma quería saber como se encontraba.

- Hola Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Paola débilmente, casi no podía hablar.

- Pues, no muy bien¿y tu¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muy mal, la enfermera dice que es cuestión de días para que se me pase con lo que me dio, pero hasta entonces me sentiré terrible.

- Eso no suena bien

- Para nada – dijo Paola mientras miraba hacia la puerta y vio entrar a alguien con una persona en los brazos…

_/Fash Back/_

_- Tengo que idear un plan para que Harry no descubra lo de Draco – decía Nohemy mientras bajaba por las escaleras distraídamente – El profesor Alexander no me ayudo para nada en eso de castigarme y ponerme como voluntaria para que el famoso Harry Potter descubra todo lo que he tratado de esconder, pero noooo, viene él y me complicó la vida, pero es que con esos ojos que tiene ¿Cómo me voy a enojar con Alex O? Bueno, bueno, la cosa es que ese Potter no es tan tarado como me había contado Draco y para mi mala suerte aprendió rápido a meterse en la mente de uno, así que tengo pocas opciones, la primera, aprender oclumancia, pero para eso necesito tiempo, que no lo tengo, dedicación y de alguien que me enseñe, y el único que me pudiera enseñar es Draco pero él esta más preocupado y ocupado en otros planes, no puedo acudir a él, tampoco le puedo pedir a Alexander ayuda, sería demasiado sospechoso. La otra opción sería que le pegara a Harry y saliera corriendo XD – decía Nohemy felizmente mientras comenzaba a bajar otro tramo de las escaleras._

_- ¿Es que acaso en este colegio no conocen un invento muggle llamado escalera mecánicas o ascensores? – Dijo en voz alta la chica – No, creo que la idea de pegarle a Harry tampoco funcionaria, él es más fuerte que yo ¬¬, este… ¿y si hiciera algo para faltar a esas clases¿Pero que podría hacer para faltar aunque sea a una? Tal vez si hablo con McGonagall, bah! Esa vieja no me quiere ni en pintura¿y si hablara con Alex? No tampoco, con el tremendo grito que me dio cuando le propuse otro castigo ¡Casi me pega! TT huy no, mejor… ¿Qué tal si finjo estar enferma? No… la enfermera esa es demasiado astuta, se daría cuenta, lo único que me podría medio salvar es que me lastimara o algo así… ¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando¿Lastimarme por ese Potter? No creo que eso vaya a funcionar._

_Pero lo que no se dio cuenta la venezolana era que en esa escalera que iba caminando estaba aquel peldaño falso que se había ido agrandando durante esa estadía en Hogwarts de los muchachos de primero y casualmente unos niños había decidido pintarlo y restaurarlo por fuera para que fuera un escalón normal aparente, pero la verdad es que aun seguía ahí, ellos solo esperaban a una niña desagradable que le caía mal a ellos a la cuál habían invitado para que pasara por esa escalera, claro la niña no lo sabía._

_- ¿Crees que llegue pronto? – le pregunto el niño llamado Miguel a su amigo Daniel._

_- No se, más le vale a la tonta esa que se apure en llegar ¡quiero ver como se cae! – decía maliciosamente Daniel._

_- Escucho a alguien – dijo asomándose a ver quien era, ellos se encontraban en un lugar algo apartado a esa escalera pero a la vez con una buena vista._

_- ¿Quién es esa! – decía refiriéndose a Nohemy - ¡No¡Va a pasar por ahí¡No¡Se va a caer! OO – y lo que dijo el muchacho se realizó, Nohemy puso su pie en ese escalón y calló._

_- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaba Nohemy tan fuerte que dudaba que alguien no la hubiera escuchado - ¡AUXILIO! – y seguía cayendo de una manera tan rápida que cayó en otra escalera… pero la atravesó también ya que en esa otra escalera también había otro escalón falso, de manera que seguía cayendo por él aire… _

_- ¡SE VA A MATAR! – gritaba Daniel - ¡Y TODO POR NUESTRA CULPA!_

_- ¡TU CULPA! – dijo Miguel – Yo me largo – dijo corriendo de la escena del crimen._

_Nohemy en cambio se había desmayado con el tremendo golpe de la otra escalera, de manera que había dejado de gritar, ahora su futuro era incierto._

_En la planta baja de todo Hogwarts se encontraba un muchacho bastante nervioso y preocupado…_

_- ¿Será de verdad que me ayudaran? – Decía Neville muy preocupado - ¿O me habrán mentido e irán con el chisme por ahí¡No ellas no son así¡Son mis amigas y yo confió en ellas¿Pero como haré yo para…¡Señor ayúdame! – decía levantando los brazos, justo en ese momento Nohemy iba cayendo y lo hizo en los brazos de Neville, el muchacho fue a parar al suelo sentado cuando sin previó aviso la chica había caído en sus brazos _

_- ¿Esta es la ayuda que me das señor? O.o – dijo un tanto confuso Neville al ver que la chica había caído en sus brazos, cuando la volteó vio que se trataba de Nohemy - ¿Nohemy? – pero la chica estaba inconciente así que no contesto - ¡Estas sangrando¡Hay que llevarte a la enfermería – decía mientras la cargaba y corría._

_/Fin de Flash back/_

- ¿Neville? – dijo Hermione

- ¿NOHEMY! – gritó Paola muy fuerte cuando vio que la chica que llevaba en brazos era su prima, y estaba sangrando un poco en la parte de la cabeza.

- ¡Voy a llamar a la enfermera! – dijo Hermione y en menos de un parpadeó estaba Nohemy acostada en una cama desmayada y siendo atendida por la enfermera – Voy a cerrar, ahora les digo como se encuentra – dijo cerrando las cortinas.

- Neville ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? – preguntó Paola muy preocupada

- No lo se, yo solo estaba en la parte baja de las escalera solo, como saben a nadie le gusta estar ahí parado por que empiezan a lazar cosas, en fin, en un momento alce los brazos y… Nohemy cayo del cielo

- ¿Pero quien la habrá lanzado! – dijo Paola

- No lo se, pero gracias al cielo que Neville estaba ahí – dijo Hermione

- Gracias Neville – dijo Paola tratando de pararse para abrazarlo, pero estaba tan débil que no pudo – Un millón Neville ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para agradecértelo?

- Si, pero solo Hermione puede hacerlo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no cuentes lo que paso esa vez que yo… bueno ya sabes que

- Esta bien, no lo haré, te doy mi palabra :) – dijo Hermione – Pero cuando termines tu plan y cuando resulte…

- Si es que resulta – dijo Neville

- Resultara¿ahí lo podré decir? – dijo Hermione

- Este… eso lo hablaremos luego – dijo Neville

Después de unos cuantos minutos, la enfermera salió y les dijo al resto que estaría inconciente unas cuantas horas más, el golpe había sido muy fuerte ya que ella suponía que había caído por las escaleras, así que no despertaría hasta entonces, luego le pidió a Neville que le explicara como había sido todo, Neville le contó lo que paso, pero como no sabía muy bien porque ella había caído, no fue de mucha información, así que se fue de la enfermería y llamaría a la directora.

Hermione se despidió de Paola y le dijo que si se despertara le avisara, ella volvería mas tarde, ya que tenía que hacer muchas cosas pendientes, como deberes y tratar de ignorar al pelirrojo lo que le quedaba de vida.

En otra parte del castillo, se encontraba Harry y Ginny entrando a la oficina del profesor Alexander, él cuál los espera sentado en su escritorio, y como cosa rara estaba escribiendo una carta a su familia.

- Si querida Alejandra, te prometo estar con ustedes este fin de semana para la fiesta de nuestra hija Mari, esta vez no faltaré te lo prometo y también le llevaré un regalo muy bonito, si quieres que lleve otra cosa me avisas con tiempo y así yo la llevo, las quiero muchísimo a las dos y… - murmuraba Alex mientras escribía su carta

- ¿Profesor? – dijo Harry cuando entraron y no los había notado

- ¡Harry¡Ginny! – dijo Alex sonriente cuando los vio entrar a los dos, no se había fijado que habían entrado - ¿Cómo están?

- Bien¿y usted? – dijo anonadada Ginny al darse cuenta que era verdad que Alex si estaba casado y tenía una hija, realmente estaba muy triste (N/a jajajaja)

- Bien nn escribiéndole una carta a mi esposa y a mi hija ¡son mi vida! bueno, mejor siéntense, la señorita Pérez no podrá asistir hoy.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron al mismo, Ginny con una cara más indignada

- ¿No lo saben? Calló desde las escaleras hacia abajo desde como el quinto piso, si no hubiera sido por el joven Neville, la señorita no hubiera vivido para contarlo, pero bueno, ahora ella esta en la enfermería inconciente, no podrá asistir como ustedes entenderán.

- Si… pero seguramente ahora esta bien ¿Por qué falto entonces?

- Porque el impacto fue demasiado

- ¡Si pero ya debería de haberse levantado para cumplir su castigo!

- Aun no ha despertado ¬¬

- ¡La enfermera puede hacer eso rápidamente!

- Ella esta en un estado muy delicado señorita Weasley

- ¡Si pero de igual forma pudo haber venido!

- No, no podía

- Entonces ¿no puedo yo también faltar alguna vez como ella lo hizo?

- Solo si te caes de las escalera y atraviesas otra durante el trayecto, sí – dijo Alex mirándolo fijamente.

- Mejor me siento – dijo Ginny derrotada

- ¡Empecemos! Será mejor terminar rápido, así podrán terminar de practicar quiddicth ya que el juego será el viernes, así que solo les quedan pocos días, y aparte tengo que mandar esta carta cuando antes, Harry siéntate al frente de Ginny.

Harry y Ginny hicieron lo que el les indicaba

- Bien ahora Harry, harás lo mismo de la otra vez, concéntrate esta vez en – se le acerco al oído para que la pelirroja no escuchara lo que le decía a Harry – que te concentres en lo que ella piensa en este momento ¿entendido?

- Si – dijo Harry, la pelirroja empezaba a verlos feo

- ¡Muy bien! Vamos señorita Weasley, no es nada malo lo que le dije, es para ver si lo logra, después se lo contare ¿esta bien? Uno, dos ¡tres!

A Harry no le costo meterse esta vez en la mente de Ginny como la vez en la que se había metido en la de la venezolana, quizás se debiera a la persona, pero no, era tonta esa teoría, empezó a visualizar como remolinos de colores, los cuales seguramente eran otros recuerdos de la mente de la chica, pero el se quería concentrar en exactamente lo que la chica estaba pensando en esos momentos, hasta que empezó a escuchar la voz de Ginny dentro de su cabeza.

- "¿Por qué Harry me esta mirando así¿Será que eso fue lo que le pidió Alex que hiciera¡Como odio los secretos! ¬¬!" todo esto lo pensaba rápidamente – "¡AHHHH¡¡QUIERO SABER QUE FUE LO QUE LE DIJO!" – pero Harry se mareó de la rapidez de los pensamientos de Ginny y se cayo

- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Alex

- Si, bien

- ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? Y Ginny, si acierta se sincera

- Que estaba enojada porque no le gustan los secretos – dijo Harry levantándose ¿No es así Ginny? – dijo Harry

- Eh… - Ginny se hacía la desentendida- Puede ser

- Ja! Lo sabia!

- Haz progresado mucho Harry – dijo Alex

- ¿Entonces porque me desmaye? – preguntó Harry

- Debe ser que no estas acostumbrado a escuchar pensamientos más lentos y no con tanta rapidez que casi uno no alcanza a escucharlos fácilmente, ahora leerás la mía, y te voy a pedir que me digas… - Alex pensó unos momentos – que es lo que le voy a regalar a mi hija en su cumpleaños, no lo voy a pensar en este momento, así que tendrás que buscar ese pensamiento

- Esta bien

- Hazlo cuando estés preparado¿entendido?

- Si – dijo Harry, respiro hondo unos momentos y se concentro, miro directamente a los castaños ojos de Alex, una vez más volvió a ver ese túnel de colores y escucho una voz "No Harry, si estas escuchando esto por aquí no es" seguramente debía de ser el pensamiento que estaba pensando en esos momentos Alex, así que siguió buscando, vio otras manchas y se metió en ellas, se metió en el recuerdo de Alex graduándose para ser profesor, otro donde él se casaba con su esposa, otra cuando nació su hija

- ¡No! – se dijo así mismo Harry – "debo concentrarme, debo encontrar ese recuerdo específico" – de esta manera Harry se concentro lo más que pudo, hasta incluso apretaba un poco los ojos pero sin cerrarlos, hasta que por fin escucho una mancha que lo llamaba y se metió en ella, en ella pudo ver como Alex entraba a una agencia de autos muy costosa, y luego salía de ella con un elegante carro último modelo

- ¡Un carro! – dijo Harry

- ¡Si¡Muy bien! – Dijo Alex - ¡Eso es exactamente lo que le voy a regalar¡Lo haz hecho muy bien!

- ¡Gracias!

- Ahora lo intentaras una vez más con la señorita Weasley y terminamos – Alex le dijo en voz baja que volviera a ver el pensamiento actual de la pelirroja - ¡Una, dos tres!

Esta vez se le hizo muchísimo más fácil que las últimas veces, ya no le costaba entrar en el pensamiento de las personas, pero si en los recuerdos, ahora podía escuchar con más claridad y con voz más audibles, pero no solo eso! Esta vez podía observar imágenes con más claridad, en la escena se encontraba una muchacha bastante joven, con rulos castaños y ojos claros, vestía muy juvenilmente mientras gritaba "Alex es mi esposo, Alex es mi esposo" mientras en la escena aparecía Ginny y se le arrojaba encima para arañarla o arrancarle el cabello mientras la atacada gritaba "No por favor, no! Déjame mocosa" – pero las dos empezaron a golpearse mutuamente, en eso llego Hermione para ayudar a la pelirroja, y con su varita mágica hizo varios conjuros, uno para que le salieran verrugas y otro para romper las uñas "NOO, mis uñas! ¬¬ me las pagaras maldita" decía ella arrojándose hacia Hermione, luego aparece Paola y le salta encima en la cabeza para que la muchacha no pueda ver hacia donde atacaba "Ahhhhhh" gritaba la pobre mujer, en eso llega una Nohemy echa furia con una antorcha de fuego y atrás de ella varías mujeres con aspecto muy poco amable con cosas afiladas en sus manos, todas directo a atacar a la esposa de Alex mientras ella grita "DEJENME, AHHHHH"

- ¡HARRY YA VUELVE! –dijo Alex- ¿Qué demonios vistes que no querías volver?

Harry miró al profesor Alex y luego a Ginny con los ojos abiertos y anonadado.

- ¿Qué? – dijo la pelirroja con cara de inocente y a la vez traviesa

- Harry – dijo Alex

- De verdad no va a querer enterarse profesor- dijo Harry

- Hmmm… - dijo Alex pensándolo unos momentos – Esta bien, terminamos por hoy, ya es más que suficiente, váyanse a sus salas comunes, es algo tarde – dijo observando sus relojes, tenía varios relojes colgados en las paredes - ¡Adiós!

Los dos bajaron las escaleras del despacho del profesor Alex

- Una clase bastante aburrida ¿no? – Dijo Ginny, pero se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba caminando a su lado - ¿Harry?

- Ginny ¿Me puedes explicar aquel pensamiento que vi? Oo – dijo Harry

- ¿Cuál? El de cuando era pequeña y usaba piyamas de la pequeña Lulu¡Mi mamá me los compro¿Qué querías que hiciera? – dijo Ginny avergonzada

- No, ese no :S – dijo Harry que no sabía ese dato – me refería al otro

- ¿El de cuando tenía 6 años y comía hojas de papel? – dijo Ginny nerviosa

- ¡No¡Claro que no! Un momento ¿Tú comías hojas de papel? XD – dijo Harry medio riéndose

- No te rías¿Qué fue lo que vistes entonces?

- Como tu y tus amigas se arrojaban sobre la esposa de Alex – Ginny abrió tanto los ojos de tal manera que casi se le salían, era increíble que Harry hubiera visto eso.

- ¿En serio vistes…¡Wow! Si haz progresado

- Si, mejor vamonos ya a la sala común, tengo que prepararme mentalmente para el partido de mañana.

- Creí que ibas a animar a Ron para que juegue bien

- Si también ¿Tu a donde vas? – preguntó Harry al ver que Ginny tomaba otro camino

- A la enfermería, a ver si es verdad que esa chica realmente esta herida como para no haber ido – dijo Ginny con aspecto de no haberle creído a Alex

A la mañana siguiente, todo Hogwarts estaba entusiasmado por el partido de quiddicth que se iba a realizar esa mañana, ya que sería Griffindor contra Hufflepuff, era un partido bastante alarmante, ya que los puntajes de todos los equipos estaban todos a la par.

- Miren, esta es la situación en la que nos encontramos – decía Harry mostrándoles en la pizarra que tenía al frente a su equipo la información – Este es nuestro puntaje – decía encerrándolo en un círculo – Que casualidad de la vida se asemeja mucho al puntaje de Slytherin – decía mostrándole en otra parte del pizarrón el puntaje de Slytherin en la cuál Fabiana había dibujado una serpiente algo tierna - ¿Quién dibujo esta serpiente?

- Yo – dijo Fabiana orgullosa

- Me gusta, te quedo muy bien - dijo Demelza

- Bueno, aquí verán que los Slytherin pasaron a la final derrotando a Ravenclaw, y ellos nos pasan por 500 puntos. Así que tienen que tratar de hacer más que eso para se los campeones absolutos, de esa manera ganaremos instantáneamente

- ¿Y si no? – pregunto Ginny

- Tendremos que enfrentarnos a los de Slytherin dentro de dos semanas, eso significa más entrenamientos y dolor para ustedes – dijo como amenazándolos

- Harry no seas cruel¿sabes que aun tengo pesadillas con esa práctica? – dijo Fabiana

- Pues si no quieren más prácticas ¡TENEMOS QUE ANOTAR MAS DE 500 PUNTOS!

- No grites – dijo Ginny

- ¿Ya entendieron lo delicado de la situación?

- ¡SI! – dijeron todos

- Bien – dijo Harry mientras todos se paraban para cambiarse o hablar entre ellos – Ron¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Harry

- No tengo ánimos ( - dijo Ron

- ¿Por qué no vas a tener ánimos?

- Por que tú sabes quien, no va a venir

- Ron, uno no puede obligar a las personas a hacer algo que ellos no quieren – dijo Harry recordando la noche anterior que habían tratado de convencer a Hermione de ir al partido, pero la chica se negó rotundamente alegando que quería ir a acompañar a Paola y ver en que estado se encontraba Nohemy – Créeme, yo lo he intentado

- Si, pero… no importa

- Tienes que jugar bien Ron, así ella se sentirá orgullosa, yo no me alteraré y tu hermana no te matará.

- Ya que pones las cosas así – dijo Ron ahora poniéndose nervioso

El ambiente en el estadio estaba a reventar, todos muy emocionados por los resultados, todos llevaban sus camisas respectivas de sus equipos, y para sorpresa de muchos, él sombrero que había llevado Luna años anteriores había causado que muchas personas hicieran los suyos, pero todos eran del equipo que apoyaba a los de Hufflepuff, cosa que no agrado para nada a Luna.

- ¡Hola público! Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Luna, y hoy es un día algo nublado – decía observando al cielo – no me gusta, así no se ven con claridad las formas de las nubes, que tristeza T-T – dijo suspirando – Bueno, esto ya esta algo aburrido¿Dónde estarán lo que van a jugar…¡Ahí estan! No, me equivoque, es Colin que se coleó ahí abajo para tomar fotos ¡Hazte a un lado Colin! – Colin miro la cara de Luna asustado y se movió antes de que salieran los del equipo - ¡Ya salieron los del equipo de Hufflepuff¡Un aplauso! – Mucha gente se paro para aplaudirlos - ¡SUFICIENTE¡No aplaudan tanto! Aja, ahora vienen ¡los de Griffindor¡¡Aplaudan! – más gente aplaudió más que la vez anterior – Y el primero que sale es Harry que ha hecho una modificación en el equipo, otra vez volvemos a tener la agradable presencia de Fabiana! Ya que Romilda no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, que chica tan desagradable realmente me gustaría que dejara de meterse en la vida de todos y se preocupara por la suya – ante ese comentario Romilda salió llorando del campo – Y miren allá va Romilda, que extraño, bueno ¡Animo Fabiana!

- Gracias – dijo Fabiana muy feliz

- Y ahora la profesora de quiddicth va a dar el comienzo al partido ¡Eso profesora¡Estrenando nuevo look¡El cabello castaño le sienta muy bien profesora¡Esooo!

- Bien – dijo la profesora bastante colorada y alegre – ya saben las reglas, no hagan faltas ¡por que me las pagaran! ¬¬!

- Si – dijeron ambos equipos

- Dense la mano – Harry y un joven muy apuesto de cabello oscuro que tenía aspecto de galán se dieron las manos

- ¡Ahora solo hay que esperar a que suene el cañón! – dijo Luna, veremos quien hará el honor esta vez ya que mi amiga Paola se ha enfermado, pobre amiga mía, ella tantas ganas tenía de venir a encender el cañón pero…- en ese momento sonó el cañón, una vez más apunto en la dirección errónea y fue directamente hacia algún lugar del castillo.

-- En algún lugar del castillo --

- ¡Al fin! Esta es la última parte del techo que faltaba – decía colocando la última losa un hombre algo viejo llamado Joe – Después que ese Potter la destruyó en el torneo de los tres magos con ese Dragón ¡Al fin lo he terminado! Como no podía utilizar mágia ¡Tres años valieron la pena!- Decía levantándose - ¡Si! – pero en ese momento cayó la bala del cañón justo en el lugar preciso donde momentos antes Joe había colocado la última laja, abriendo un gran hueco y haciendo que Joe cayera por él - ¡MALDITO SEA EL QUE ALLÁ LANZADO ESA BALAAAAAAAA! – Decía mientras caía - ¡RENUNCIOOOOOO!

-- Otra vez en el estadio ---

- ¡Lo logre! – dijo Paola toda débil y desmayándose del cansancio cuando había logrado disparar el cañón, pero no calló al piso ya que Hermione la sostuvo

- Las locuras que tengo que detener – decía Hermione mientras la arrastraba, por un momento la chica miró al campo y se encontró con la mirada del pelirrojo, que al ver a la castaña, los aros que tenía que proteger se estaban cuidando solitos… se miraron fijamente unos segundos, luego Hermione apartó la mirada y arrastro a Paola a el lugar donde debería de estar, la enfermería.

- ¡Paola una vez más, ha encendido el cañón! – decía la voz alegre de Luna – Ahora hablemos sobre ser original, por ejemplo, ese sombrero que usan los de Hufflepuff lo utilice yo el año anterior con la cara de un león después de que ellos mismos se burlaran, eso es ser envidioso y 0 original, pobres, andar copiando a la gente por no ser creativo – muchas caras empezaron a mirarla feo - Y bien, ese muchacho de Hufflepuff esta buscando muy atentamente la snich pero a la vez le da consejos a los de sus equipos¡que pero que lindo! Es encantador y apuesto el joven ese, oh por dios! Me esta mirando! XD ah!

- ¡Señorita Lovegood! – dijo McGonagall

- Si, hablamos luego – le dijo Luna con señas al muchacho apuesto - ¿En que estaba? Hmmm… no me puedo acordar ¡Ah si¡Comentando el partido! Ginny con ayuda de Demelza han anotado unos cuantos puntos – dijo Luna - ¡Vamos Griffindor! – Decía apretando el botón para cambiar el puntaje, pero el botón se atoro – Se atoro el botón ¬¬ no quiere salir – y en su intento de sacarlo - ¡AHHHHH¡ME ROMPI UNA UÑA! T.T

- Oh pobre – exclamo Fabiana preocupada por su amiga

Harry observaba de aquí para allá tratando de conseguir la bendita pelota y esperar un poco para que el puntaje siguiera subiendo pero si lo hacía antes, no iba a servir de nada.

- ¡MI UÑA¡MI UÑITA¡MI LINDA UÑITA! – gritaba Luna

- Señorita Lovegood si no esta en condiciones de seguir anunciando el juego, lo haré por usted – dijo la directora

- ¡Ya no me duele! – Dijo Luna de repente – Ahora la pelota la tiene Demelza, se la pasa a Fabiana pero… la atrapa el tipo musculoso ese ¡NO TE DEJES FABIANA!

- Harry miraba de aquí para allá, de acá para allá y también mirando a aquel que era el nuevo entrenador del equipo que según las chicas lo consideraban apuesto, al parecer solo estaba lanzándole besos a sus admiradoras, ni pendiente de la pequeña pelotita al igual que Harry, estaba muy distraído nuestro querido pelinegro, tanto así que no se dio cuenta como su cazadora Fabiana era golpeada por una bludger y caía al suelo, y de repente sin que Harry lo hubiese pensado, él estiró el brazo como para estirarse, cerró los ojos a la vez que cerraba su puño, y… sintió que algo revoloteaba en su mano.

- ¡Harry atrapó la snitch¡El juego ha acabado! Me tengo que ir a arreglar la uña y ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS QUE ALGUIEN VAYA VER EN QUE ESTADO ESTA FABIANA! – decía cuando los profesores aparecían una camilla y Fabiana era llevada a la enfermería.

- ¡NOOO! – Gritó Harry al ver el puntaje, solo habían marcado 400 puntos… bajo a la superficie y le pego un puñetazo a la grama - ¡Demonios!

- Harry – dijo Ginny – No hemos perdido, pasamos a la final alégrate

- Lo se… - dijo Harry – solo que… bueno si tienes razón pasamos a la final – dijo sonriendo

- Si, ahora le podemos restregar en la cara la victoria a los de Slytherin xD

- Eso me suena bien, vamos a ver como se encuentra Fabiana – dijo Harry mientras la agarraba de la mano.

--En la enfermería--

- Vaya ahora si que hay gente ¡vinieron a visitarme! – dijo alegre Paola tosiendo - ¡Que lindos son!

- Eh… más o menos dijo Demelza quien cargaba a Fabiana y la pusieron en una cama y el profesor Alexander cargaba al viejo Joe el cuál había sido encontrado desmayado debajo de un gran hueco hecho en el techo a lado de una bala de cañón.

- Ah – dijo Paola algo decepcionada

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan ocurrido tantos accidentes en un mismo día! – decía al ver entrar a la enfermería un niño que había sido atacado por su propio sombrero - ¡EH DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE ESOS SOMBREROS SON PELIGROS¡TODOS FUERAAAAAA!

Después de esperar mucho tiempo en el pasillo, pudieron entrar a ver a sus amigos.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Harry a Fabiana

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Fabiana ¬¬

- Rayos, ahora eso no me funciono uU estoy mejor, en un par de días podré salir…

- Me alegro mucho – dijo Harry - ¿Y como está Nohemy? – le preguntó a Paola que estaba leyendo una revista muy triste por haber pensado que querían verla a ella y no a los demás pacientes.

- Aun no despierta – dijo Paola como si fuera obvio

- Pero ya lo hará, dentro de unas horas, eso fue lo que nos dijo la enfermera – dijo Hermione

- ¿Desde que piso cayó? – preguntó Ron

- No se, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Hermione parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta apresuradamente…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡AH! No me maten! XD jajajaja si he vuelto, solo que he estado ocupada (en vacaciones?) si créanlo o no, pero las visitas lo mantienen a uno ocupado xD**

**Y… ya voy… no… no puedo… no puedo decirlo (conciencia¿Qué entrar a clases otra vez?) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, si (llanto) faltan poco día para que vuelva a esa tortura TT, ah bueno, no todo es tan malo (que estoy diciendo? Todo relacionado con el colegio es malo!) si, tienes razón ¿para que buscarle el lado bueno? XD**

**Este capitulo como decirlo… ¡se escribió solo! (conciencia¿Qué¡Para colmo tu te llevas los créditos, pao: ¬¬ es una forma de hablar) Si… después de unas cuantas amenazas de Nohemy y sus abogados sobre matarla con esas escaleras, solo decidí dejarla viva aunque débil nn y… como leí en uno de los comentarios, realmente soy muy mala con mi querido Ron xD jajajajaja pero trankilos ¡a todos nos tocara ese día en que seamos felices! no? Incluyendo a Ron (Ojala también yo!)**

**Jamesandmolly: **Jajajaja, ta bien bueno tu review XD y lamento que aun no hayas hecho tu "aparición especial" pero falta poco, ya lo veras :P Y quiero ver esa foto de tu-sabes-quien ahhh! xD y otra cosa hacer anuncios falsos esta penado por la ley jajajajaj xD saludos loca! Nos vemos en el msn

**H23:** ¡Hola¡Bienvenido! Me alegra muchísimo que este leyendo mi ff xD no t imaginas cuanto, sobre la desaparición de Romilda, si realmente es una lástima, pero en algo t equivocas¡¡los momentos divertidos siguen querido amigo! XD Soy mala con los pobres de ron y hermione, pero si no lo fuera, no sería divertido xD y si, tienes razón, Hermione es algo antisocial (conciencia: se parece a ti xD, pao: si, algo :P) pero realmente duele que te lo digan en la cara y d esa manera, y no te preocupes, Luna aparecerá más, eso te lo aseguro, por cierto mi amiga Nohe (si ella es de verdad) te manda saludos diciendo que tienes toooda la razón con lo de Malfoy (pao: ya nohe! Ya le dije! Tas feliz? XD) espero que sigas leyendo ;) saludos!

**Chica.PadfootxD**: Si, Ron a veces me sorprende :O y Romilda también xD ¡Saludos!

**Mi tocaya**: Tocayita bella! Te echo mucho de menos ( casi ya no hablamos xD pero lo entiendo, debe ser que en la escuela te están torturando :O se pasan los profesores! ¬¬!

Espero mucho que te haya gustado el capi ;) ¡nos hablamos! T.K.M besos

**dLu:** Ya te echaba de menos! XD hahahaha soy muy mala xD no o puedo evitar, y eso de casarse… (paola se queda un rato pensándolo) este… no te prometo nada xD jajaja ¡Cuidate mucho! Saludos

**Sara Morgan Black**¿Formar otra turba? Hmmm… eso seria interesante xD Ya quiero que publiques T.T ya hecho de menos leer tu ff, pero bueno, se que cuando lo hagas será un cap muy bueno nn saludos!

**Roxmi Potter con Wax:** (paola le da un ataque de risa) Espero que no se te hayan acalambrado las piernas de tanto esperara xD pero aquí esta:) seh, Ron se paso :O jajaja, muchos saludos! Nos hablamos luego :D

**Nohenatha:** ¡MIRA NIÑA! Como c t ocurre ir a Miami cuando Ernesto esta por ahí? ¬¬ pero según me contó Fhara estas bien, así que cuando vuelvas a Venezuela ¡Yo no te aseguro que lo estés cuando t encuentres conmigo! xD a… se me olvidaba ¡RECUERDA MI CHOCOLATE! T.T jajajaja, saludos a benji! .

**Nos les había contado! Bueno… será que no les conté porque no había publicado? XD puede ser… pero la cosa es que ¡Publique otro fic! Solo tiene un capitulo, se llama "No puedo olvidarme de ti" y es sobre Ron-Hermione xD si pueden, pásense por ahí y me dicen como me quedo :P**

**Les quería recomendar unos fics me he leído:**

"**Un eterno hola y un fugaz adiós" de mi amiga jamesandmolly, es buenísimo, es un harry y ginny. "Pegado a ti" es un harry-hermione, muuuy largo pero vale la pena leerlo. "Triunfos robados" es uno reciente y realmente me ha gustado mucho es un hermione-ron. "Blood and Chocolate" es en inglés, también de la pareja hermione-ron pero es muy cómico xD. "Ella mi única tentación" este es un Draco-Herm es algo enredado pero me gusta mucho, "Matrimonio arreglado" me han contado que es buenísimo también un Draco-Herm y por útilmo "al pasar del tiempo" tambien de jamesandmolly y esta divertido xD muy bueno.**

**Y… bueno¿saben algo¡¡GABRIEL AUN ESTA EN LA COMPETENCIA DE AMERICAN IDOL! Si! Mi Gabriel¡Arriba Gabriel! Ese Chileno se merece ganar el latin american idol ;)**

**Ahora si, los dejos, van a dar los videos music awards y… ¿realmente creen que me lo voy a perder¡Pues no! XD son tan divertidos.**

**Los quiero muchísimo! Si tienen un tiempito dejen su review pliz, me anima mucho y me hace escribir más rápido :P**

**Cuídense! **

**Bellapaola **


	28. Un Pequeño Viajecito

**15-09-06**

**Altavoz: Se solicita a Bellapaola en su ff, q va a dar comienzo¡TERCER LLAMADO! **

**Pao¿Ah¿Qué? O.O - dice Pao muy confundida**

**Altavoz: Dale comienzo a tu historia ¬¬**

**Pao¿ME TENIAS QUE DESPERTAR A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA CON SEMEJANTE GRITO!**

**Altavoz: Si nOn así que empieza**

**Pao: ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen (paola saca un martillo) a mi queridísima amiga Rowling y (paola se dirige hacia el altavoz) nada de esto… (Paola empieza a golpear al altavoz mientras grita ¡piedad!) Me pertenece xD (paola contenta se va a su bella camita a volver a soñar con su querido Radcliffe .) así que ¡Disfruten el capitulo! Nos vemos abajo :P**

**-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Titulo: Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 28: uN pEquEño vIAjecito **

Toda la sala común de Griffindor estaba muy contenta de que su equipo pudiera pasar a las finales, claro casi todos excepto los del mismo equipo que no andaban celebrando mucho que digamos, por que la sola idea de imaginar a Harry en uno de sus "famosos" entrenamientos no alegraba a nadie…

En fin, en otro lado de Hogwarts, en la enfermería se encontraban un par de chicas hablando de un tema bastante delicado

- ¡Entonces tienen que volver a jugar! – dijo Paola a Fabiana

- Si, no me lo recuerdes – dijo Fabiana mientras trataba de encontrar en la radio mágica alguna canción - ¡Esta porquería no sirve¡Siempre sintoniza la misma canción!

- Genial

- ¿Genial que? Que no pueda encontrar en esta bendita radio una canción de Calle Ciega

- No tonta, eso no, me refiero al partido que viene ¡Podré volver a encender el cañón! – dijo tan duro Paola que alguien la escucho

- ¿TU FUISTE LA MOCOSA QUE ARRUNÓ MI TECHO DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS DE TRABAJO! – le dijo el viejo Joe

- Creo que estoy en problemas Oo – decía viendo como se acercaba el viejo Joe a su cama.

---En otra parte de Hogwarts---

Bueno, una vez más en la fiesta, que estaba demasiado buena ya que la comida estaba a punto de agotarse al igual que las bebidas porque ¡ni locos para dejar de celebrar así! Incluso habían invitado a Luna para festejar, pero la chica decidió subir para ayudar a Ginny a hacer su maleta

- ¿Puedo preguntarte esta vez y que me respondas el porque te vas mañana?

- No – dijo Ginny metiendo sus camisas muggles

- ¿Por qué? T.T – decía Luna

- Porque no quiero mentirte Lunas, nosotros vamos a hacer algo, pero no podemos decirlo, y no te voy a responder a menos de que quieras que te mienta.

- Hmmm… nah- dijo Luna

- ¿Cómo sigue tu uña?

- Pues, me las tuve que cortar todas – decía mostrando sus uñas muy cortadas- Esa enfermera no tiene piedad ¬¬

- ¿Qué esperabas¿Tenerlas disparejas?

- No pero ( bueno, esperare a que crezcan otra vez

En otra habitación de Hogwarts se encontraba Harry y Hermione, la chica estaba ayudando a Harry a hacer su maleta.

- ¿Cuántas camisas deberías de llevar? – decía Hermione revisando su maleta

- Hermione, eso no importa, lo que importa es destruir el horcruxe

- Si lo se Harry, pero si vamos a otro país que queda lejísimos, tienes que lucir bien – decía mientras le probaba encima una camisa negra con unos detalles en plateados - ¡Esta te queda muy bien! – decía mientras la metía en la maleta

- No me gusta mucho

- Combina con tus ojos – decía mientras metía otra de color blanco

- ¿Qué más da que combine con mis ojos? – decía Harry, después de unos minutos vino Ginny también para ayudar a Harry, o más bien para molestar

- ¡Esta bellísima! – decía mostrándole una camisa azul con un conejito blanco en el medio

- Esa es de Neville¡Yo no me pondré eso! – dijo Harry al ver el conejo que estaba en el centro

- Seguro que no se molestara si la tomamos prestada – decía mientras la metía - ¡Pero que ternura! – decía viendo otra que tenía un pollito - ¡Esta también va!

- Esta bien, ahora voy yo a tu cuarto y elijó lo que llevas – decía Harry poniéndose en pie pero Ginny se le lanzo encima, haciendo que se cayera en la cama

- Ni se te ocurra ¬¬ - dijo Ginny

- ¿Por qué no?

- Conociéndote, seguramente elegirás cualquier cosa que tenga mangas y además no puedes entrar al cuarto de las chicas tonto – decía Ginny dándole un beso justo en el momento en que entraba Ron a la habitación.

- ¿Se puede saber que significa esto? – pero Ginny no le paró a lo que dijo su hermano así que lo siguió besando - ¡Harry!

- ¿Ah? – dijo Harry rompiendo el beso

- ¡Deja en paz a mi hermana! ¬.¬!

- Yo me voy… ya esta lista tu maleta Harry – decía Hermione mientras se iba de la habitación, pero esta vez Ron reaccionó antes y la siguió

- Hermione tenemos que hablar- pero la chica ya iba a bajar las escaleras - ¡Hermione!

- Yo no quiero hablar – dijo Hermione

- Pero yo si – la chica se volteó – Yo quiero disculparme

- ¿Disculparte¡Tú no sabes que significa esa palabra!

- Hermione – dijo viéndola a los ojos – por favor

- Esta bien, habla – decía Hermione sin apartar la vista de los ojos del pelirrojo

- Yo siento toda las estupideces que dije, se que me sobrepase y que fui un idiota al haberte dicho todas esas semejantes mentiras solo porque estaba disgustado

- ¿Y por que estabas disgustado? – preguntaba Hermione

- Por qué me dolió la manera en que me trataste ese día que casi no nos hablaste – admitió Ron – Pero me duele aun más tu indiferencia Hermione, tu eres una persona maravillosa e inteligente y para nada antisocial¿Quién podría decir eso si eres una persona tan simpática?

- A veces suelo ser fastidiosa

- ¿Y qué? Todos los somos en algunas ocasiones¿sabes que? todos los día agradezco el haberte salvado de ese trol, si no hubiera pasado, no hubiéramos podido conocer, y tampoco descubrir la maravillosa amiga que eres – dijo sonriendo, Hermione no sabía si ponerse a llorar de todas la cosas linda que estaba diciendo o salir de ahí, pero se quedó en frente del pelirrojo.

- Y también las notas de Harry y la tuya no serían las mismas ¿verdad?

- Eh… si, serían mucho más bajas – admitió Ron con vergüenza – Herms – Hermione estaba que se desmayaba ¡La había llamado Herms! Claro y sonaba más bonito viniendo de él, pero no podía mostrar debilidad ¡No señor¡Ella no era una chica fácil!

- Ron, realmente me heriste

- Lo se, y realmente lo siento, me he pasado todos estos días arrepintiéndome de lo que dije, porque dije puras estupideces, y lo siento mucho, no me merezco tus disculpas, soy un gran tarado que…

- Ron – dijo Hermione viéndolo a los ojos

- Dime Herms – decía mientras le agarraba las manos

- Te perdono – decía Hermione sinceramente – Harry y tu son mis mejores amigos, y realmente me duele no hablarte y estar peleada contigo, porque muy a mi pesar, me gusta ayudarlos en sus deberes, hablar de tonterías como lo hacemos siempre y… - decía sin quitar la vista de Ron – realmente veo que… si estas… arrepentido

- No te imaginas cuanto – dijo con la voz un poco quebrada - ¿Amigos? – decía mientras se le acercaba un poco más y le daba la mano

- Amigos – dijo Hermione estrechándole la mano del pelirrojo, él pelirrojo se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Me ayudas a hacer mi maleta? – le preguntó Ron

- Esta bien, pero te lo advierto, las camisas con palmeras no van

- Pensé que te gustaban T.T

- Pensaste mal, vamos – decía mientras se dirigían al cuarto.

-- Del otro lado de la puerta --

- ¿Escuchas algo? – preguntó Harry a Ginny pegando el oído a la puerta lo más que podía

- No – decía la pelirroja también haciendo lo mismo que Harry

- ¡Espera! Ya escucho algo, están hablando

- ¡Si! Yo también, Ron esta hablando… esta… ¿disculpándose?

- ¿Qué? – decía pegando más el oído – Wow Hermione se hace la difícil ¡Así se hace Hermione!

- ¡Sh! Deja escuchar

- Un momento, lo perdono ¡si!

- Este Ginny, creo que se acercan ¿Qué hacemos? Van a saber que los estuvimos escuchando – Ginny no lo pensó dos veces, tiró a Harry en un cama y…

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – decía Ron al ver a Harry y a Ginny jugando cartas arriba de la cama

- Le enseño a Harry a jugar Póquer – dijo Ginny mientras repartía las cartas

- ¡Pero tu tampoco sabes jugar! – decía Hermione

- Pero aprenderemos – decía mostrándole un libro que hablaba sobre ese juego, _"Como ser experto en Póquer" por Mario Cordero (N/a_ ¬¬, Mario x q me miras asi? xD? )

- Eh…- Hermione no supo que decir

- ¿Qué hacían afuera? – preguntó Harry como algo que se preguntaba todos los días.

- Hablábamos – dijo Hermione

- Sobre…? – dijo Ginny

- Pues… me disculpe e hicimos las paces – dijo Ron rápidamente

- ¡Que bien! Ya me tenían harta los dos – admito Ginny

- Ya somos dos –dijo Harry

- ¿Hermione me ayudas? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- Claro – dijo Hermione tirando lejos esas camisas que ya había mencionado

- ¿Por qué haces eso!

- Son feas – dijo Hermione - ¿Quieres que te ayude a lucir bien o no?

- Si… - dijo Ron, la verdad no quería volver a pelearse con ella.

--- En la enfermería ---

Paola, que había sido salvada por los pelos por la enfermera cuando vio la semejante situación de Joe a punto de matarla, le tiró un "demaius" y lo metió en otra habitación para la seguridad de todos, en especial la de la chica

- ¿En donde estoy? – dijo Nohemy despertando en medio de la oscuridad, lo único que medio iluminaba la habitación era la lamparita que tenía encendida Paola, estaba leyendo un libro de Agatha Christie y tampoco quería que el viejo Joe volviera sin que ella se diera cuenta

- En la enfermería, te caíste por unas escaleras, Neville te salvo – dijo Paola muy brevemente

- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo¡Me la pagaran esos mocosos de…! U.u ¿y por que Fabiana esta ahí? – Paola estaba más concentrada en su libro, o eso es lo que quería aparentar ella

- Paola¿Qué pasa?

Paola no respondió

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? – pero Paola seguía indiferente – Ah… ya veo¿te afecto el hecho que salga con…?

- Si, no me gusta que estés relacionada con – paola pensó que palabras podía utilizar para no sonar grosera – "gente mala"

- ¿Gente mala¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

- Si, pero no lo diré en voz alta, me lo reservo

- Tú eras quien quería saber la verdad y te la dije

- Draco nos traicionó a todos Nohemy

- ¡No tuvo opción!

- ¡No lo defiendas!

- ¡Cállense las dos! – dijo Fabiana tratando de dormir

- Esa es la verdad Nohemy, él es un traidor y no me gusta para nada que mi prima salga con él

- Él es bueno Paola, créeme, si no, no saldría con él

- Nohe, eres mi prima, te quiero, pero lo lamento, no puedo creerte, no ahora, lo siento – decía mientras se volteaba y se dormía

- Creéme, ya lo entenderás…

---

A la mañana siguiente, se pararon más temprano que sus demás compañeros ya que no querían levantar sospechas, claro que eso era casi imposible debido a que estar ausente una semana y faltar a clases, aparte de tampoco dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, si tienen razón nadie se daría cuenta de que cuatro amigos habían desaparecido temporalmente de Hogwarts. No que va!

- Mira Hermano no seas pesado y ayúdame con mi maleta – decía Ginny enojada

- Dile a tu novio que la cargue ¬¬ - dijo Ron

- El ya esta llevando mi otra maleta – decía Ginny mirando a Harry detrás de un tremendo bolso

- Y si yo te llevó esto ¿Qué llevaras tu? O.o – preguntó Ron

- Mi cartera – decía Ginny mientras le daba su bolso a Ron y caminaba de lo más tranquila con su diminuta cartera (N/a esta niña si es fresca XD jajaja)

Luego de mover las maletas de Ginny, Hermione ya llevaba un buen rato esperándolos en la entrada de la oficina

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – Preguntó la castaña

- Mi hermanita pareciera que se va a ir a vivir allá de tantas cosas que lleva – dijo Ron

- ¿Y por qué no utilizo ella el hechizo para trasladar las cosas de un lugar a otro que te enseñe ayer Ginny? – al decir esto los dos chicos miraron a Ginny con cara de "o empiezas a correr ya o te matamos ahora mismo"

- Porque es tan divertido verlos cargar todas mis cosas que no fui capaz de atreverme a utilizarlo ante tanta diversión

- Si n.n te comprendo, ya mejor vayamos subiendo – decía mientras subía con la pelirroja.

- Me las pagara ¬¬ - dijo Ron mientras subía también

Cuando los cuatro, estos dos últimos tratando de controlarse, subieron, la profesora los recibió con aspecto impaciente y a la vez muy preocupada.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto! – preguntó la profesora muy alterada haciendo que los alumnos se asustaran, ya que ellos pensaron que los recibiría de una manera alegre y tal vez un poco preocupada con un "buenos días ¿están preparados?" pero en vez de eso… - ¡No ven que yo no permito los retrasos¡Hace rato que tenía que haberles dicho el plan¡Pero como se retrasaron ahora se los tengo que decir¿Ustedes no tienen consideración con esta pobre mujer¿No ven que me altera si algo no sale bien!

- Profesora cálmese – decía Ginny dándole un vaso de agua

- Discúlpenme, es que este plan que ha creado la orden me altera los nervios – dijo la profesora tomando el vaso que la pelirroja la había ofrecido - ¡ESTA AGUA ESTA MUY FRIA! – gritó la profesora

- ¡Perdón¡Yo no sabia! O.O – decía Ginny

- No importa, ahora… - decía tomándose el agua que estaba muy fría… xD - tengo que decirles el plan ¡Ese horrendo plan!

- ¿Por qué es horrendo? – le dijo Harry

- ¡Por que no lo diseñe yo¡Por eso es horrible!

- Pero no esta mal tomar en cuenta las decisiones de las demás personas para varias – dijo Ron

- ¡PERO EN ESTE CASO NO! – se le escapo a la directora – Bien ahora siéntense y les diré el plan que obviamente no diseñe yo.

Los cuatro se sentaron en las sillas más rápido que inmediatamente, ya que tenía algo de miedo de que la profesora empezara a gritar del porque no se había sentado cuando se lo había indicado.

- Bien – dijo tomando un poco de aire - ¡No, por supuesto que no esta bien¿En que estaba pensando?

- Profesora… por favor, diga el plan – dijo Hermione ya apunto de desesperarse también.

- El plan, si él plan – dijo la directora – Para llegar hacía Chile, ya que no hay ningún vuelo que llegue directamente a la isla de Pascua…

- ¿Y no nos podemos aparecernos en Chile y ya? - preguntó Harry

- ¡Por que nos podrían delatarnos! – dijo la profesora ya entrando en un estado de locura – Si vamos en avión sería menos sospechoso…

- ¿Y cuando partiremos en los aiomes? – dijo Ron que por su palabras no entendía que cosa podía ser eso

- En dos horas – dijo la profesora – Primero harán una escala en Guatemala

- ¿Guatemala? – preguntó Ron

- ¡SI SEÑOR WEASLEY¡HE DICHO GUATEMALA¡NO SE HAGA EL SORDO!

- Perdón T.T – dice Ron

- Se quedaran una noche allá para luego, en la mañana viajar a Chile, cuando lleguen a Chile, se quedaran a dormir en un lugar que les indicaran – decía la profesora tomando más agua – Luego, esa mañana irán en barco hacia la isla…

- ¿Y por que en avión otra vez? – preguntó Hermione, no le agradaban mucho los barco (N/a conciencia: y como sabes tu eso ¬¬? Pao: pues solo lo se y ya!)

- ¡Por que es más económico! – Grito la profesora – Cuando lleguen a la Isla, se quedaran ahí, esperaran hasta que les den instrucciones

- Esta bien ¿Pero por qué no le gustó el plan? – preguntó

- Porque… ¡yo no iré con ustedes! – decía un poco, digo muy preocupada - ¡Si yo lo hubiera diseñado…¡Yo misma me hubiera encargado de todos los detalles¡Pero no!

Hubo un tenso silencio en la sala, nadie se atrevía a romperlo por temor que la profesora les pegara o algo similar

- Seguramente se preguntaran ¿con quien irán durante el vuelo no?

Los muchachos asintieron ya que si hablaban sería peor

- Durante el vuelo desde Inglaterra hasta Guatemala ira con ustedes – pero fue interrumpido por Ron

- ¿Quién nos escoltará? – preguntó Ron

- Los llevará… pero la puerta de su despacho se abrió por… ¿realmente tengo que decirles quien? XD ¡ya lo saben!

- Por mi, Alexander – dijo Alex muy contento y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos – Soy el más calificado debido a que hablo español a la perfección – decía viendo a sus alumnos – y también por que me case con una mujer que habla español xD – dijo esto último en voz baja

- Eh… si – dijo la profesora que aún no se acostumbraba a las "famosas" entradas de Alex (N/a ¡pues acostúmbrese! XD)

- Muchachos, mejor será que nos paremos y nos vayamos de una vez al aeropuerto, siempre es bueno llegar temprano nn – todos se pararon

- ¡PROMETEME QUE LOS CUIDARAS! – dijo McGonagall agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, demostrando así una increíble fuerza para una mujer de su edad

- Con mi… vida- decía entrecortadamente ya que no podía respirar

- Espero que sea cierto ¬¬ - dijo soltándolo – Ahora, para que no sean reconocidos, con magia cambiaremos el color de tu cabello – dijo apuntando a Harry

- ¿Qué! – dijo Harry

- Solo será momentáneo Potter, para que no seas recocido fácilmente – explicó la directora – ¿Lo hago yo o lo haces tú? – Harry pensó esto brevemente, quien sabe como se lo dejaría él si lo intentaba

- Mejor hágalo usted – dijo Harry al momento en que la profesora con un toque de la varita le puso el cabello un castaño un poco más claro (n/a ahhhhh xD)

- Ahora ustedes – dijo viendo a los hermanos – tenemos que cambiarles el color pelirrojo, ya que sería muy fácil reconocerlo – y si ni siquiera preguntarles a ninguno de los hermanos, les puso el cabello de un castaño más claro, como si fuera un rubio oscuro.

- ¡AH! – dijo Ginny al verse en un espejo que cargaba

- Señorita Granger, a usted le evitaremos cambiarle el color del cabello, solo hágase un moño y use este sombrero – decía mostrándole a la chica un sombrero negro

- ¡Esto es una boina! – dijo alegre la castaña

- Eh… si- dijo la profesora que no le agradaba que la corrigieran

Después de una breve despedida con la directora (y unas cuantas miradas asesinas y de preocupación) los cuatro amigos y Alex xD se aparecieron en un callejón que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del aeropuerto, claro, la pelirroja lo hizo con la ayuda de Alex

- Llegamos – dijo Alex, cosa que era obvio

- Si – dijo Ginny mareada

- Bueno, entremos – todos entraron, y esta vez cada uno arrastrando su maleta al estilo muggle, en otras palabras, la pobre de Ginny tubo que lidiar sola con su tremendas maletas, claro al ver que Ginny estaba a punto de tirar la toalla Alex la ayudo (n/a no me esta gustando nada tanta amabilidad) cuando al fin llegaron a unos asientos

- Hermione ven conmigo para hacer el papeleo, ustedes quédense aquí… - dijo Alex mientras iba con Hermione a ayudar al profesor con los pasaportes

- Que divertido te ves – dijo Harry a Ron

- Tú te callas – dijo Ron a Harry – que ese color no te luce

- Claro que si, cualquier color luce con ojos verdes nn – dijo Harry

- Tiene razón – dijo Ginny

- Si yo me veo mal, tu te vez peor – dijo Ron a su hermana

- Para mi sigues estando guapa – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, haciendo que se sonrojara (n/a: lista d cosas q quiero para mi cumple: d primero, un Harry, 2° un Daniel R, 3°…)

- Ah no, aquí viene cursi Potter – dijo Ron

- ¿Envidia Ron? – dijo Harry muy feliz de ver a su amigo enojarse

- ¿Yo¡Nah! – dijo Ron, aunque muy en el fondo, era cierto

Después de que Alex y Hermione terminaron los trámites, bueno, después de que Hermione terminara los tramites ya que Alex no era muy bueno en eso, se pusieron a esperar en otros asientos…

- ¿Qué es eso? – decía Ron apuntando a una gran pantalla donde salían los vuelos y las horas.

- En esa pantalla te indican el destino de los vuelos y la hora en la que salen

- Ohhh – dijo Ron muy sorprendido - ¿Y eso?

- Es una computadora

- ¿Para que sirve? – preguntó Ron

- Ahí la gente deja sus datos – dijo Hermione de manera corta

- ¿Y eso? – dijo señalando una maquina

- El detector de metales

- Ohhh ¿Para que sirve? – preguntó Ron

- ¡Para detectar metales! ¬¬ - dijo Hermione ya pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo

- Ohhh… ¿Y para que quieren detectar metales¿Te dan un premio y te encuentran uno?

- No Ron

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque es malo llevar metales ¡y punto!

- Ah… - dijo Ron - ¿Y esto? – decía tomando una maleta de las que rodaban en esa zona donde se descargan maletas

- ¡Ron esa es la maleta de alguien¡déjala ahí!

- ¿Por qué?

- AHHHHHHHHHH – gritó un ancianita con lentes - ¡LADRON DE MALETAS! – dijo apuntando al que era antes pelirrojo - ¡ME ESTA ROBANDO LA MALETA!

- Yo no le estoy robando nada – dijo Ron enojado, pero fue muy tarde, ya que la ancianita empezó a agarrarlo a carterazos

- ¡Suelta mi maleta ladrón! – le decía la vieja mientras le pegaba

- ¡Ah¡Tenga! – decía mientras le dio la maleta y sale corriendo en dirección a donde estaban sus amigos

- Eso quiere decir que… ¿los aeropuertos son más peligrosos de lo que parecen? – dijo Ginny al ver la situación de su hermano

- Básicamente, si – dijo Harry

Después, cuando vieron que ya era hora de entrar al avión, pasaron por el detector de metal, lo cuál tenía muy impresionado a Ron, incluso quería tener algo de metal para ver como sonaba, pero debido a los regaños y empujones de Hermione, no pudo, y entro al avión.

- No es justo Hermione, yo quería ver como sonaba el detector TT – decía sentándose al lado de la castaña.

- Claro! también te hubiera gustado que te sacaran de la fila y te llevaran junto con unos perros a un cuarto…

- ¡Un cuarto! – Dijo emocionado Ron - ¿Y que hay en ese cuarto?

- ¬¬ no querrás saberlo – ya fastidiada

- Si pero

- ¡Ron! – dijo ya fastidiada Hermione – Solo quiero dormir, estoy cansada ¿vale?

- Esta bien – dijo Ron al ver la cara de su amiga

En eso, Harry y Ginny se sentaron en unos asientos muy cercanos a los de sus amigos.

- Harry, quiero bajarme – dijo Ginny muy nerviosa

- ¿Qué! – dijo Harry

- No quiero volar en esta máquina¡se puede caer! – decía Ginny casi histérica

- ¿Verdad que sí? – dijo un hombre que estaba más nervioso que Ginny que estaba sentado justo de tras de ella - ¡Yo tampoco quería montarme¡Todos los días aparece una noticia nueva sobre un avión que se cae!

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Ginny – No me diga :O

- Si¡es horrible! Muy pocos sobreviven, a mi me obligaron a venir¡sabiendo que le tengo pánico a estas cosas! – decía mirando a todos lados el pobre hombre y comiéndose las pocas uñas que le quedaban

- Disculpen a mi hermano – decía la chica que estaba sentada al lado del hombre que se terminaba de comer la uñas – dentro de dos días se va a casar, y es muy nervioso por la boda

- ¡Que ya te dije que no es por la boda! – le dijo su hermano - ¡Son los aviones!

- ¿Pero que pasa contigo¡Tú eres paracaidista¿Cómo le vas a tener miedo a las alturas?

- Este… yo…

- ¡Ah¡Eres increíble! – Decía la hermana mientras agarraba su revista – Tranquila – decía la mujer a Ginny – no va a pasar nada, ya lo verás

- Harry, esa mujer no me convence – dijo Ginny ya muy pálida

- Pero si tu eres experta en qui… digo, en ese juego del cuál yo soy capitán – dijo Harry al recordar que había demasiada gente muggle presente – y también es de altura ¿a que le temes entonces?

- ¡Ah que el avión se caiga y nos matemos todos! – dijo Ginny

- Ginny, cálmate – decía dándole un beso, mientras una voz femenina se empezó a escuchar en todo el avión

- Damas y caballeros, queremos darle la bienvenida a las aerolíneas Portillo, las más seguras durante los últimos 5 años.

- ¿Cinco años¡Quiere decir que no tiene experiencia:O – dijo Ginny más asustada

- En unos momentos les daré las indicaciones para utilizar los salvavidas en caso de emergencia, y también como utilizar el…

- ¡Ginny tranquila! – dijo Harry al ver que la chica le apretaba tan fuertemente la mano que ya estaba morada (n/a ¡que abusadora la niña! ¬¬)

Después que la bella azafata dio todas las indicaciones correspondientes, como indicar donde estaban las salidas de emergencia y todas esas cosas.

- El avión se mueve ¡El avión se mueve! – dijo Ginny nerviosa agarrando un bolsa de papel y respirando en ella, pero después de unos cuantos minutos, cuando "ya había pasado lo peor" el avión se mantuvo recto y voló con tranquilidad sobre Inglaterra, que paso a ser rápidamente a ser el bello océano.

- ¿Aun estamos vivos? – preguntó Ginny con los ojos cerrados

- Si Ginny xD – dijo con expresión divertida Harry

- ¡No te burles de mi! – dijo golpeándole suavemente

En un asiento más adelante se encontraba Alex y una muchacha universitaria sentados.

- Así que… eres de Londres ¿no? – decía encantadoramente Alex

- Si - - decía la chica hipnotizada por su bella sonrisa

- Muy interesante… y… - decía con su encantadora mirada - ¿Tienes novio?

- No - - dijo la chica empezando a creer que se derretiría en ese momento

- ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita como tú no tiene novio? – dijo Alex

- No lo se - - dijo la chica tartamudeando

- Si, misterios de la vida, pero bueno, quiero enseñarte algo – dijo Alex

- Lo que quieras – dijo la chica embobada

- ¡Mira! – Mostrando su cartera – Esta es la foto de mi boda! – decía mostrándole muchas fotos de su boda, estaba muy emocionado

- ¿Eres casado? O.o

- Si nOn es que me veo muy joven, xD y miras estas ¡son de mi hija!

- ¿Hija! – dijo la chica a punto de darle un paro cardíaco

- ¡Sí! – dijo muy emocionado - ¡Aquí era cuando tenía un año! y mira esta! Aquí aprendía a caminar – la universitaria miró a otro lugar con los ojos inundado en lágrimas mientras miraba a la ventana, tratando de ignorar a Alex.

Después de muchas, muchas, muchas horas de vuelo, ya que un viajecito desde Inglaterra hasta Guatemala es muuy largo, nuestros queridos amigos tuvieron que ingeniárselas para tratar de superar el miedo a volar y el aburrimiento. Ron le pregunto, claro cuando la castaña se despertó cosa que deseo no haber hecho, su amigo aprovecho de despejar todas sus dudas sobre los aviones, aunque la última fue contestada con una mirada asesina ¬¬, mientras Ginny intentaba despejarse la mente viendo una película que pasaban en el avión, pero no sirvió de nada ya que la película se trataba de una chica que se dirigía su ciudad a casarse pero con la mala suerte que ese avión tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje forzoso ya que se les había acabado la gasolina, lo único bueno de la película era que la chica al final se casaba en un boda muy romántica con su esposo, pero no podía olvidar las terribles imágenes del avión aterrizando así que por consecuencia, la mano de Harry estaba de un color morado muy preocupante.

- Ginny, mi mano O.o – dijo Harry

- Es que… esa película… - decía temblando

- Si tienes razón, la boda fue muy bella – dijo Harry

- ¡NO ME REFERIA A LA BODA! – Dijo Ginny - ¡No vistes el aterrizaje!

- Pero eso fue por qué se quedaron sin gasolina

- No me interesa por lo que aya sido¡ahora veo que el aterrizaje es lo más peligroso! – Dijo Ginny muy asustada mientras se escucho una voz femenina en el avión

- El avión comenzara su descenso en unos minutos, por favor abróchense sus cinturones de seguridad mientras aterrizamos, gracias por viajar en Aerolíneas Portillo, que tengan una linda estadía en Guatemala

Después de unos cuantos gritos de Ginny, Harry pudo abrocharle el cinturón de la chica ya que ella no estaba pendiente de eso, unos cuantos minutos después, la chica dejo de gritar, no por que dejara de sentir miedo, si no por que ya le dolía mucho la garganta. El aterrizaje fue muy tranquilo y para nada turbulento, Ron se la pasó pegado a la ventanilla mirando la ciudad impresionado al ver como los edificios y casas se hacían cada vez más grandes. Cuando ya el avión se había detenido completamente, abrieron las puertas del avión y la gente, a cuesta de empujones, salieron del avión.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Su lo se, este capitulo no esta tan… ¿interesante, no tengo mucha inspiración xX ya que cuando estoy en casita y no tengo nada que hacer y muchísimo tiempo libre ¡no se me ocurre nada! **

**En cinco días empiezo las clases (llanto! nOn) eso significa… ¡NADA DE TIEMPO LIBRE! Pero lo más probable es que me inspire y aunque no tenga mucho tiempo ¡Igual publicare! Eso si se los aseguro ;) **

**Fabiana:** Amiga, como te hecho de menos! Pero ya falta poco para que nos volvamos a ver :) eres una gran amiga, te agradezco muchísimo que estés leyendo mi ff, no sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mi xD t.k.m!

**Roxmi Potter con Wax:** Tu si que eres una buena amiga xD siempre tas ahí en mis fics dejándome un comentario, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí todo el tiempo :) me encanta que Ron sufra :p no mentira jajajajaja espero que esta vez no te hayas aburrido mucho por esperar xD lo tengo! Puedes poner un refrigerador y una tele al lado de la computadora! Así será más cómoda la espera xD saludos:)

**dLu:** No me gusta la palabra fome xD pero lo tomare como algo positivo, si amiga! Gabriel estuvo un tiempo en rojo pero no gano pero ahora esta en American Idol representando a Chile de una manera asombrosa xD muchos besos! ;) y espero q c te mejores!

**jamesandmolly:** seh lastima que no la deje en un estado peor a nohe uu es que esta molestando mucho estas últimas semanas :) pero… a Draco no lo veremos mucho en un tiempito, lo siento :( pero ¿sabes la buena noticia? En el otro capitulo sales tú! (fiesta) sabes algo q me preocupa? Q mi conciencia este en todos lados :O seh, creo que ya se aburrió de mi xD espero que te vaya bien la uni al igual q a mi en el colegio xD bye loca! Hablamos por msn

**H23:** Victor¿Cómo haz estado? Wow! Veo q te haz vuelto a pasar por aquí, me alegra mucho :) + Si, después veremos lo q trama Neville + Apenas vuelva a ver Alex le tomare una foto xD es q creo q se fue a USA entonces le he perdido la pista, por cierto Hagrid volverá + Ron y Hermione arreglarse de esa manera… nah, creo q tengo otro plan + Malfoy aparecerá después xD y la guerra… aun falta un poco + Jajajaja, yo amo a mi país xD y cada vez que tengo la oportunidad me gusta meter alguna frase o algo xD, bye saludos

**Paola:** ¡YA TIENES 14! Felicidades! Espero que hayas pasado un bello cumpleaños, espero que este año le ponga tanto empeño a las clases de la manera en que tu lo haces :O que buen ejemplo me estas dando! XD bye! Cuídate muchísimo, t.q.m.m.m.m.m.m.m…

**Chica.Padfoot.xD**: Gracias por leer! XD si Hermione y Ron son algo especiales :D pronto, Muy pronto estarán en la Isla de Pascua, saluditos:)

**Sara Morgan Black: **AH! Me caes bien! Me encanto escribir la escena de Joe xD siempre hay alguien que sale perjudicado jajaja Ya veras lo que le tengo preparado a Hermione, animo amiga! Yo se q en esa cabecita tuya hay mucha imaginación, así que en el momento que te inspires, lo escribes XD! Saludos!

**Felixfelicis:** Hola:D ¿Cómo estas pasando las fiestas? Espero que bien, me alegra muchísimo que leas mi ff xD eres un buen amigo, muchas gracias, saluditos! Y disfruta harto el 18

**Este… un dato, no c si c dieron cuenta pero ¡El 9 c cumplió un año desde que puse el primer capitulo! (paola llora de alegría) No pensé que al hacer este cuento conocería a tanta gente y recibiría más criticas buenas que malas (Si, hay unas muy feas o.o) y mucho menos hacer tan lindas amistades! Muchas gracias!Gracias por tantos Reviews, son tan lindos! Y también a todos los que leen y no dejan su comentario (al fin aprendí a usar el Stats, y debido a eso ahora si se que varias personas leen xD gracias Ale!) muchísimas gracias por leerme y por tanta paciencia, son los mejores!**

**Quiero darles un feliz cumpleaños a mis primas Fabiola y Andrea¡pasenla bonitos chicas! Son muy lindas ellas xD **

**Soy tan feliz, ahora, exactamente falta un mes para mi cumpleaños, que emoción xD ya me vuelvo vieja :P **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi primo Rodo, aunque casi no nos vemos, es el mejor primo del mundo y siempre esta ahí para animarte ¡Te quiero primo!**

**Bye! Trankilos pronto me verán por aquí otra vez**

**Los quiero mucho!**

**Bellapaola **


	29. PróxImA PaRadA ¡La iSlA de PaSCUA!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--..--..--..--..-.-.-**

**14/10/06**

**Titulo: Séptimo Año **

**Capitulo 29: PróxImA PaRadA ¡La iSlA de PaSCUA! **

Y una vez más, se encontraron en el aeropuerto, claro, era muy diferente a él de Londres, tenía muchos carteles en español los cuales no entendían ninguno.

- Ahora tenemos que ir a buscar nuestras maletas, Ron nuestras maletas, no la de las demás personas… ¿en donde esta Ginny? – preguntó Alex

- Se mareo y fue al baño con Hermione

Unos minutos después estaba Ginny volvía, un poco pálida, al lado de Hermione, todos se dirigieron a el lugar donde las maletas empezaban a rodar por una máquina en forma circular.

- ¡Ahí esta la mía! – dijo Ron mientras sacaba la suya, un rato después ya todos habían sacado sus maletas, Harry noto algo extraño en la suya, pudo observar que el cierre se había corrido un poco, sin darle mucha importancia, lo cerró y siguió al resto de sus amigos.

- Profesor – dijo Hermione al ver que él profesor fijaba su mirada en la multitud, como si estuviera buscando a alguien - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿A dónde vamos?

- Ya te lo diré, espera unos mome… - pero en ese momento Alex abrió la boca de sorpresa y fue corriendo hacía una mujer de rulos que estaba despaldas, muy entretenida leyendo una revista

- ¡Mi querida Ale! – dijo Alex abrazándola por la espalda muy efusivamente - ¿Cómo haz estado muy bella Ale?

- Yo no soy Ale – dijo la chica viendo el bello rostro de Alex – Aunque para ti podría serlo .

- Tu no eres mi Ale :S – dijo Alex avergonzado y muy preocupado - ¿Dónde esta mi Ale?

- Aquí estoy ¬¬ - dijo una muchacha muy parecida a la otra mirando la escena muy enojada,

- Ale!!! ¡Mi querida Alejandra! . - dijo embobado Alex

La chica camino de una forma casi de pasarela, vestía una falda, (si es que entraba entre la categoría de faltas y no las de mini faldas…XD) de cuadros, escocesa, de varios tonos de cafés. Hacían conjunto con las botas también cafés que llevaban las cuales le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Una blanca y tallada blusa de mangas largas y botones, se adhería a su bien formada cintura, sobre ella llevaba un chaleco negro, el cual también se adhería a su perfecta figura. Sus rulos impecablemente peinados hasta los hombros brillaban ante el sol que le daba en la cabeza dejando ver ese divino color chocolate de su cabello. Con un encantador movimiento, el cuál hizo que más de un hombre se volteara a verla, se acerco a su ESPOSO. (N/a si chicas, acéptenlo, es casado TT, nohe: NO!, pao: tu ya tienes a Draco ¬¬, nohe: pero ale .) Quito el flequillo liso que de su cara por un lado de su rostro, contrastando con el resto de rulos de su cabello. Los hombres la veían embobados

Camino pasiblemente hacia Alex, dejando que su perfecto cutis blanco resplandeciera con el reflejo de las luces del aeropuerto. Iba maquillada de una forma excepcional, aunque natural, sombras cafés claras y delineador por los ojos lo que hacia que ese color miel de ellos resaltara mas. Se acerco mas a Alex ante la mirada expectante y asombrada de todos

- hola cielo . - dijo Alex MUY embobado

- que bella sorpresa cariño – le contesto ella mientras el se apoderaba de su cintura acercándola mas a él, cosa que hizo la chica olvidar la escena sucedida hace unos momentos.

- Hmmm, ya vez, una sorpresita – le contesto con una sonrisa que termino de encantar a todos los hombres que pasaban por ahí, sonrisa por la cual Harry se llevo un coscorrón de Ginny XDD ya que el también había quedado embobado

- Me fascinan tus sorpresas – le contesto el meloso mientras la atraía más a él y la besaba de una manera muy dulce y romántica.

- ¡No veas! – dijo Ron tapándole los ojos a Hermione xD

- ¿Por qué? – decía Hermione mientras trataba de quitarse las manos de Ron de los ojos.

- Esta escena no es apta para menores – decía Ron a la vez que recibía un codazo por parte de la castaña que le dio en la barriga. Haciendo que Ron se retorciera de dolor (n/a llorón!)

Por casualidad de la vida pasaban un grupo de niños pequeños en un mini cochecito para niños de 5 años que observaban la escena de los dos enamorados besándose mientras lo apuntaban.

- Se les recuerda a los pasajeros o a las personas que estén dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto que esta determinantemente prohibido las muestras de afecto, como los besos, en público, el que las cometan serán sancionado, gracias por escucharnos – dijo el altavoz

- ¡Ay papá me avergüenzas! – dijo una chica muy bella, era demasiado hermosa como para ser real, debería de tener como unos 16 años aproximadamente, tenía el cutis blanco como su madre, los ojos azul claro de su padre y por supuesto, también había sacado sus perfectos rulos castaños oscuros de su padre, era de tamaño normal para su edad y llevaba un camisa de color verde claro de tiras con una mini falda (sip, esta entra en las categorías de mini faldas, pero no en la de "cinturones" que es igual a "súper mini faldas" ¿me explico? XD) de color blue jeans y unas botas negras

- Hija – dijo muy emocionado Alex abrazándola muy efusivamente – que bella te vez ¡Pero no me gusta que utilices faldas tan cortas!

- Ay papá ¬¬ - dijo la chica

- Profesor – dijo Hermione muy confundida - ¿Y ellas son…

- ¡Ay! ¡pero que maleducado eh sido! – se culpó Alex – Ella es mi esposa – dijo señalando a su esposa – su nombre es Alejandra de Velásquez

- Encantada – decía mientras les daba la mano a cada uno

- Y ella… -dijo mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su hija – es mi bella, hermosa y consentida…

- Papá ¬¬

- …hija, su nombre es Mariana :) – decía Alex muy orgulloso

- Encantada, pero prefiero que me digan Lizzie – decía Mariana en un tono muy fastidiado

- Igual . - dijo embobado Ron al ver a la chica.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Lizzie - ¿Prefieres tu también que te digan Lizzie?

- No – dijo Ron – digo… encantado de conocerte

- ¿Por qué Lizzie? – preguntó Harry

- Mi segundo nombre es Elizabeth, no me gusta Mariana, prefiero Lizzie

- Bien, debido a que esta determinadamente prohibido ir a mi casa, ya que sería muy peligroso para su seguridad, nos quedaremos en uno de los hoteles de Guatemala.

- ¿Cinco estrellas? xD – dijo Ginny (n/a exigente la niña XD)

- ¿Cómo sabes tu sobre las estrellas de los hoteles:S – dijo Hermione

- Mi padre siempre habla de eso – dijo Ginny

- Si, señorita Weasley, 5 estrellas :) – dijo Alex - nos apareceremos ahí, síganme – todos siguieron a Alex, Ron lo hacía sin dejar de mirar a Mariana

- Ron, si sigues echando baba te vas a caer – dijo como si nada Hermione

- ¿Echando baba? ¡Deja de molestar! ¬¬ - dijo Ron

Cuando llegaron al callejón, algo peligroso según la opinión de Hermione, Alex les dio a todos las indicaciones.

- Bien, iremos en parejas – dijo Alex pero empezó a contar – Somos impar T.T

- No se preocupe, yo puedo llevar a Mariana y a Ginny a la vez si quiere – dijo Harry, ganándose una mirada muy, pero muy fea de parte de su amigo.

- Si quiere también puedo hacerlo yo – y al decir esto Ron, este se llevo una mirada más fea que la anterior por parte de Hermione

- No chicos, son muy amables de su parte, pero yo llevare a mis dos chicas, y ustedes a las suyas – al decir esto Alex lo dijo en un tono de doble sentido (N/a yo quiero un Alex .)

- Aja O.o – dijo Hermione al captar de inmediato el mensaje, cosa que no hizo Ron que estaba mirando como un gato que se paseaba por ahí

- Que feo gato O.o – dijo Ron

- Bien, nos apareceremos en el hotel Portillo inc xD a la una, a las dos y… ¡a las tres! – se escucharon varios ¡Plop! Y todos habían desaparecido

- Aquí estamos, en el hotel Portillo inc – todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, era un hotel bellísimo, muy alto, quizás tuviese más de 300 habitaciones, y desde afuera se podía observar la bella y gran piscina que tenía.

- ¡Piscina! – dijo Ron muy emocionado

- No nos podremos divertir señor Weasley -.-U es muy tarde y ustedes tienen que dormir, acuérdense de que tienen que levantarse temprano para ir al aeropuerto y viajar a Chile, haremos una pequeña escala en Venezuela y luego nos vamos a Santiago

- ¿Venezuela? – dijo Hermione

- Sip, es que no hay vuelos directos a Santiago de Chile en Guatemala, solo en Venezuela – decía Alex mientras iba a la registrarlos en el hotel, cuando volvió les dio las respectivas llaves de las habitaciones.

- Ginny y Hermione dormirán en esta – decía pasándole la llave que decía 202 – y ustedes dormirán en esta – les decía a los chicos dándole otra llave que decía 203 – Bien, todo el hotel esta protegido por la orden del fénix

- ¿En serio? ¿Y como no he reconocido a nadie? – preguntó Harry

- Por qué se aseguraron de que a los que le tocara esta misión no tuviera ningún lazo contigo, es por protección – dijo Alex – tal vez no te distes cuenta pero en el avión también había mucha gente de la Orden, bien ¡Que tengan una buena estadía! Me voy a descansar, vamos chicas – dijo Alex a su esposa y a su hija

- Papá, yo voy a pasear por ahí – dijo Lizzie

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tu estas loca! – la regaño su madre - ¡Es muy peligroso salir a la calle! ¡No ves como esta la situación!??

- Mamá ¬¬ me refiero a que voy a ver el hotel – dice Lizzie

- Ah, en ese caso nOn – dice Alejandra – Ve hija, ¡pero ni se te ocurra salir! ¡ME ENTERARE! – dijo esto último gritando

Los 4 fantásticos, digo, los cuatro amigos se fueron a ver sus respectivas habitaciones, eran muy grandes, cada uno tenía su cama individual, un baño y una gran vista hacia la piscina.

- Yo me quería meter en la piscina T.T – dijo Ron tristemente

- Lo podrás hacer cuando vayamos a la isla de Pascua – dijo Hermione bostezando – Creo que me voy a dormir, tengo que ver como esta Ginny, aun la veo media mareada, ¡que tengan buenas noches! – dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a su habitación

- Que linda se ve Hermione – dijo Ron

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad? ¡Todos nos vemos terribles! – dijo Harry

- No, ella no, ella se ve perfecta después del vuelo – dijo Ron

- Cállate y duérmete ¬¬ - le dijo Harry mientras se acostaba en la cama sin cambiarse la ropa, estaba demasiado cansado como para eso xD

A la mañana siguiente, todos se tuvieron que parar temprano, claro a cuesta de coscorrones por parte de Hermione que le costo muchísimo despertar a sus amigos.

Cuando ya estaban vestidos y con las prendas en las correctas partes de sus cuerpos, ya que Ron estuvo intentando ponerse su pantalón como si fuese camisa. Salieron al aeropuerto.

- ¿Cuándo volverás? – decía un poco llorando Alejandra, la esposa de Alex

- Pronto mi querida Ale, pronto – decía mientras le agarraba delicadamente el rostro y le daba un beso muy tierno, a la vez que volvía a pasar el mismo grupo de niños que había pasado ayer mientras los apuntaba.

- Disculpe- dijo al parecer la madre de los niños

- Dígame – dijo Alex separándose de su esposa

- ¡ES UN LUGAR PUBLICO! – Dijo muy enfadada - ¡Si quiere hacer eso! ¡Vaya a un hotel! – sin esperar respuesta, la mujer se fue con sus niños a otro lugar

- ¿Cuándo vuelves? - dijo su hija

- Pronto hija – dijo Alex mientras le daba un abrazo

- ¿Me traerás algo? xD – dijo Lizzie

- ¡Claro hija! Créeme, tu cumpleaños será muy especial

- Genial :) – dijo Lizzie- ¡Adiós muchachos! ¡Fue un placer! – dijo Lizzie mientras se despedía de su padre y los chicos

- Adiós – dijo Ron con la mirada perdida en ella ., cuando Harry le dio un coscorrón fue que se movió.

-.-.-.-.-. En Hogwarts -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las cosas en Hogwarts, se encontraban, por lo que se podía decir, normal, sip, normal, la directora estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos cuando se entero del incidente de Nohemy, y como ella era experta en lo que se trataba el detectivismo, averiguó que había sido obra y gracia de unos niños llamados Daniel y Miguel, los cuales fueron castigados severamente.

- Disculpa Nohemy – dijeron los causantes de que ella estuviese en esa cama

- ¡LARGUENSE! – dijo Nohemy mientras los niños corrían de ahí asustados

- ¿Por qué los tratas así? – preguntó Paola

- ¿No que no me ibas a hablar?

- Responde

- Paola ¡Fueron ellos los que causaron que yo este aquí!

- Yo no estaría muy segura…

- ¿A que te refieres? – dijo Nohemy

- ¿Realmente piensas que unos niños de primero pudieron haber planeado todo esto con exactitud tu peso para ver si se rompería el escalón? Y parte ¿el momento exacto que la escalera estaba girando para que cayeras justo en el otro escalón falso? No, esto me parece muy sospechoso… - en ese momento entró Seamus a la enfermería con un ramo de flores.

- ¿Qué se te perdió Seamus? – dijo Paola descortésmente

- Que niña tan grosera eres – dijo Seamus

- ¡Niña grosera será tu abu…! - pero Nohemy hablo antes de que ella terminara la frase

- ¿Qué haces aquí Seamus?

- Pues… - dijo un poco rojo – quería ver como estabas – ahora estaba más rojo que antes

- Nohemy esta bien ¿acaso no la ves? ¬¬ - dijo Paola

- Me preocupe mucho – dijo Seamus – Ten – decía pasándole las flores a Nohemy sin poder decir nada

- ¡Ella es alérgica a las rosas! – dijo Paola

- Lo… lo siento mucho – dijo Seamus

- No, tranquilo, no soy tan alérgica – dijo Nohemy - Gracias por preocuparte

- Por nada – dijo sonriendo

- Bueno, si te quieres quedar es a tu suerte, ya que tengo un enfermedad muy contagiosa, a menos de que quieras tenerla, quédate todo el rato – dijo Paola

- Creo que tengo que irme – dijo Seamus al no sentirse bienvenido por Paola (n/a xD ¿Cómo adivino?)

- Adiós – dijo Nohemy mientras el se iba, cerró la puerta

- ¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Paola

- No se… - dijo Nohemy confundida

- Eso Nohemy!! Tienes un enamorado!!!!! eeeeeeeso! xD – dijo Paola molestándola

- ¡Me caías mejor cuando no me hablabas! –dijo Nohemy

- Pues, ahora te la calas, jajaja, tal vez ahora sí te puedas olvidar de Dra… Tom – cambio de nombre por que Fabiana podía estoy escuchando.

- Nunca ¬¬ - dijo Nohemy con una mirada asesina

- Eso lo veremos – dijo Paola volviendo a su libro de Agatha Christie

.--- En un lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts----.

Esta vez el vuelo fue más tranquilo, Ginny solo se limitó a mirar al suelo, de esa manera no vería las películas de vuelos aéreos o tragedias ajenas xD.

Hermione por otra parte, le había puesto el hechizo muffliato a Ron, de manera tal que el chico no pudo preguntar mas cosas y ella pudo dormir muuuy trankila.

- Profesor – dijo Hermione

- Dígame – decía él que había establecido una conversación con una muchacha muy joven que estaba maravillada del asiento que le toco

- ¿No íbamos a hacer una escala en Venezuela? – preguntó Hermione

- No, este avión va directo a Chile

- Esta bien oO – dijo Hermione algo dudosa

Después de muuuuuchas horas de vuelo, al fin llegaron a las tierras chilenas, si, Santiago de Chile, desde la ventana del avión se observaba una ciudad bellísima y muy limpia xD

- Damas y Caballeros, en unos momentos vamos a aterrizar en nuestro destino, Santiago de Chile, se les agradece a todos llevarse todas sus pertenencia al salir del avión, gracias por viajar en la aerolíneas Lan Chile, que tengan una buena estadía.

Todos, salieron como desesperados del avión, ya nadie sentía las piernas y querían salir, Alex fue uno de los primeros ya que la loca que se había sentado a su lado lo quería para ella y más nadie, así que lo empezó a perseguir.

Cuando por fin, terminaron de salir del avión y conseguir su equipaje, pudieron sentarse.

- Ahora ¿A dónde vamos? – dijo Hermione al ver que Alex miraba en la multitud, se paró en frente un sujeto que tenía un cartel

- ¿Xela? – dijo Alex

- Oh, lo siento, lo he puesto al revés –dijo mientras volteaba el cartel y decía - Alex

- ¡Si ese soy yo! – dijo el muy emocionado - ¿Usted nos va a llevar cierto?

- Supongo – dijo el hombre sin muchos ánimos - ¿Quién mas viene con usted?

- Ellos – dijo apuntando a los muchachos

- Bien, súbanse – todos se subieron a la mini van del hombre después de haber dejado sus equipajes en la maletera, se fueron al hotel, llegaron más pronto de lo que pensaron, así que se volvieron a bajar con sus maletas al hotel Portillo inc

- ¿Este hotel es muy famoso en todos lados no? – le preguntó Hermione al hombre

- Si, ahora me voy – dijo montándose en su mini van y… se fue xD

- Muy bien, ahora les tengo una mala noticia – dijo Alex

- ¿Cuál? – dijeron los cuatro

- ¡Las Spice Girls se separan! – dijo fuera de si como en un trance

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Cómo es eso que las Spice Girls se separan? – dijo Hermione atónita, le encantaba ese grupo

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que se separen! T.T – dijo Alex

- Pero usted lo acaba de decir

- No, yo les estaba a punto de decir la sorpresa

- Pero… usted dijo que las Spice…

- ¡YO NUNCA DIRÍA SEMEJANTE MENTIRA! – gritó Alex

- Esta bien o.O – dijo Hermione

- La triste noticia es que… yo no los acompañare para la Isla de Pascua

- ¿Ah no? – dijo Ron – ¿Entonces quien?

- Yo… -dijo alguien

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

- ¡Bill! – dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba, su hermano ahora si estaba recuperando su aspecto normal, tenía muchas marcas y más pelo en la cara de lo normal, pero eso no importaba, para ella siempre sería su apuesto y buen hermano.

- Hermana mía

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues…

- ¡Esa era la sorpresa! – dijo Alex – la hubiera dicho si la señorita Granger no estuviese hablando sobre falsas separaciones de grupos musicales

Hermione no estaba muy contenta, pero mejor no dijo nada, ya dentro de unas horas no lo vería y no quería que Alex se fuera a Inglaterra con un recuerdo enojado sobre ella.

- Hermana, ya suéltame, no respiro – dijo su hermano con un tono azul en la cara

- Lo siento, es que… ¿sabías que eres mi hermano favorito? – dijo él

- Si n.n – admitió Bill

- ¡Hey! ¿Y yo que? – dijo Ron

- Pues… no lo eres y punto – dijo Ginny muy divertida al ver el enojo de su hermano

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí? – le dijo Ron a su hermano

- Que modales los tuyos ¿acaso Hermione no te los ha enseñado?

- Si, pero es una batalla perdida u.u – dijo Hermione

- Pues el falta de respeto aquí eres tu ¡Dile a tu esposa que te eduque! – dijo Ron a la defensiva

- Yo lo he educado muy bien, si me lo pgeguntas queguido Gon – dijo Fleur que había salido de la nada

- ¡¿Fleur?! – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo

- Si, ese es mi nombgue – dijo Fleur muy emocionada

- ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! – dijo Ron

- Es parte del plan – dijo Alex- si viajaran con el mismo siempre sería sospechoso así que aquí los dejo ¡Adiós! – dijo Alex mientras se iban casi que corriendo… (n/a a los brazos de ale? Nah! Jajajajaj )

- Ahora ¡A dormir! Que es muy tarde – dijo Bill, mañana les explicare el plan.

- ¿Hay otro plan? – dijo Harry ya mareando de tantos planes

- Si, por cierto Harry, ve a la recepción, tienes una llamada – dijo Bill

- ¿YO? – dijo Harry muy sorprendido

- Si tu ¬¬ ahora ve

Harry, muy confundido fue a la recepción, donde había una secretaria muy gorda de cabello castaño claro, al lado de su escritorio tenía una caja de donas, a Harry le dio una especie de escalofrío aquella mujer, ya que tenía la cara como la de una ballena

- ¿Dime? – dijo aquella mujer de ojos pequeños y cara de ballena XD

- Creo que… tengo una llamada

- Ah si, ten – decía pasándole un celular

- ¿Alo? – dijo Harry agarrando el celular

- ¡¡OH!! ¡Este teléfono contesta! ¡Oigo una voz parecida a la de Harry! – dijo una voz soñadora

- Hola Luna, soy Harry

- ¡¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?!! – dijo gritando

- Si, pero no grites – dijo Harry

- Que bien, es la primera vez que llamo por teléfono, me costó mucho

- ¿Y donde se supone que me estas hablando?

- En la sala multiproposito

- Eso lo explica – dijo Harry – ¿Para que llamabas Luna?

- ¡UNA ARAÑA! – dijo Luna

- ¡¡¿DONDE?!! – dijo Harry

- Nada, ya se fue, en fin, te llamaba para decirte que Demelza no quiere practicar, esta muy deprimida y dijo que… hay no me acuerdo

- ¡¡QUE NO QUIERE JUGAR POR NADA DEL MUNDO!! – dijo Fabiana desesperada al ver como hablaba Luna

- Luna ¿esa es Fabiana? Pásamela – se oyó un jaloneo por el teléfono

- Hola Harry – dijo la voz de Fabiana

- Hola Fabiana, ahora explícame ¡¡¿¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE DEMELZA NO VA A JUGAR??!!! – gritó Harry tan fuerte que la secretaría se fue para atrás del susto

- Si… esta muy deprimida

- ¡Pues convénzanla! – dijo Harry

- Eso intentamos Harry, pero no quiere, así que él único que lo hará serás tú, no quiere hablar con nadie más.

- Esta bien, cuando vuelva hablare con ella ¿esta bien?

- Si, adiós Harry – dijo colgando el teléfono

- ¿Problemas con las chicas? – dijo la secretaria

- ¡NO ES DE SU INCUMBENCIA! – gritó Harry saliendo de ahí

Después de descansar bastante en la cómoda estancia del hotel Portillo inc (n/a de donde habré sacado ese nombre? XD) decidieron dar un breve, pero muy breve paseo por Santiago, ya que era muy peligroso que salieran por ahí.

Harry quedó embobado al ver aquella ciudad, era realmente muy bonita, no sabía porque pero tenía aquel encanto que le daba ganas de quedarse ahí varias semanas más, fueron a un restauran y probaron una comida llamada "pastel de choclo" (n/a paola c le hace agua la boca :O ) y a todos les encanto, pero más que nadie a Ron ya que este se comió cuatro platos enteros (n/a se paso! ¬¬)

- Bien, ya que hemos terminado esta maravillosa cena, claro lo hubiéramos hecho antes si no hubiese sido por el glotón de mi hermano – dijo Bill

- ¡No es mi culpa que esto este tan bueno! – se excuso Ron

– Es hora de irnos al hotel y explicarles el plan – dijo Bill parándose y pagando la cuenta. (N/a tan bello Bill .)

:-.-.-. En el hotel -.-.-.-:

- ¿Cuál es el plan? – dijo Ron

- ¿De que plan hablas? – dijo Bill mirándolo extraño

- El que nos ibas a contar ¬.¬! – dijo Ron

- Ah, entonces si me estabas prestando atención, te estaba probando :P

- Aja, ahora dilo – dijo Ron

- Mañana en la mañana nos iremos en un barco bellísimo a la Isla de Pascua.

- Si, eso lo sabíamos – dijo Ron

- Pero iremos separados

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! – dijeron los cuatro

- Me refiero a que… - dijo Bill con una mirada malévola – A que, las chicas, Hermione, Ginny y Fleur iran primero en el de las 9:30 y nosotros nos iremos en el de las 10:30 ¿entendido?

- ¿Y porque no nos podemos ir todos juntos? – pregunto Harry

- ¡Sería sospechoso! Ellas dirán que van de vacaciones a la Isla y nosotros tenemos que hacer un trabajo de investigación en la isla

- ¿Algo más? – dijo Ginny

- Si n.n – dijo Fleug - ¡AHOGA SE ACUESTAN A DOGMIG PORG UNA BUENA VEZ! – dijo en voz alta

- ¿Por qué tiene que gritar? O.o – dijo Ron mientras todos se dirigían a sus cuartos

Esa noche, todos descansaron tranquilamente, claro Harry seguía un poco preocupado por Demelza, como sea tendría que convencerla de jugar el partido más importante del año.

Las chicas se levantaron muy temprano en la mañana, así aprovecharon y despertaron a los chicos de todas maneras XD

- ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora? – dijo Ron con los ojos entrecerrados

- Por que Hermione se negó ¬¬ - dijo Ginny al momento que sintió un almohadazo volador en su cabeza, la chica se volteó

- Fue Harry – dijo Hermione apuntando a Harry el cuál apenas estaba despertando.

- ¿Por qué me despertaron? Estaba soñando que comía un gran helado de… - pero Ginny le lanzó un almohada, así siguieron los siguientes 10 minutos, hasta que se cansaron D Las chicas se despidieron rápidamente de sus amigos y se fueron a aquel lugar donde irían con Fleur.

Después de que Harry se cambió, se dio cuenta que en su maleta había algo demás, era un sobre… lo iba a abrir cuando…

- ¡YA SALGAN DE UNA VEZ QUE NOS TENEMOS QUE IR YA! – gritó el hermano de Ron, alterándolos a los dos, Harry decidió leer el sobre en otra ocasión, tenían que irse.

En un dos por tres, ya se encontraban en el bello barco el cuál los llevaría a la Isla de Pascua, para Ron, ese fue el peor viaje de su vida por dos razones, la primera, se tuvo que calar a su hermano y sus interminables cuentos durante casi 8 días de viaje en el barco y la segunda, él nunca hubiese adivinado que se mareaba fácilmente en los barcos y para desgracia de Harry el tampoco sabía eso de su amigo así que se llevo esa desagradable sorpresa durante todo el viaje.

- ¡Al fin! – dijo Ron saltando del barco cuando llegaron al puerto, besando la madera

- ¿Sabes cuanta gente camina por ahí? – dijo Hermione con algo de asco

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Ron abrazándola muy rápidamente, haciendo que se sonrojara bastante - ¡Hermana! – dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana, que casualmente también tenía un aspecto bastante mareado

- En mi vida me subo a un barco u.u – dijo Ginny

- En mi vida me vuelvo a subir a un barco con tu hermano -.-U – dijo Harry

- Ahoga muchachos, los dejamos – dijo Fleur

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Ginny algo alegre

- Pogque ahoga no segemos nosotros quien los acompañaran

- ¿Entonces quien? - preguntaron

- Yo – dijo una voz atrás de ellos, que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de… ¡Hagrid! (n/a volvio Hagrid! Al fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

- ¡Hagrid! – dijeron los cuatro amigos mientras lo abrazaban

- Si, lo sabía, me había echado de menos – dijo Hagrid

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry

- Pues, estuve trabajando con unas impresionantes criaturas marinas de la Isla mientras los esperaba a ustedes – dijo Hagrid

Después de una corta despedida de Fleur y Bill, se fueron al hotel, dejaron sus cosas y Hagrid de inmediato les dio un mini paseo por la Isla, mostrándole varios sitios y por supuesto ¡Los Moais! Hermione parecía una niña con la sonrisa que tenemos todos en navidad antes de recibir los regalos, al ver los Moais casi llora de felicidad.

Se hizo de noche, así que se fueron al hotel Portillo inc a descansar, a la mañana siguiente todos, por cuenta propia, se levantaron muy temprano como les había indicado Hagrid.

- ¡Me alegro mucho que sean puntuales! – les dijo Hagrid – Ahora me seguirán, ¿Llevan todo lo necesario? – Harry le mostró su bolso – Bien, síganme – todos siguieron a Hagrid por donde el les indicaba, hasta que llegaron a una de las playas, donde había una vista hermosa, bellísima, pero no la pudieron disfrutar mucho, ya que Hagrid hablo.

- Ahora hay que sacar esto – decía apuntando a un lugar del arena donde al parecer había una trampilla

- Ábrela - dijo Ron

- No se puede abrir ¬¬ - dijo Hagrid en un tono "si la pudiéramos abrir ya lo hubiera hecho"

- Ah, bueno discúlpame xD

- ¿Entonces? – dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo saben que se encuentra aquí si no lo pueden abrir?

- Utilizamos magia avanzada Hermione – dijo Hagrid – Y pensamos que… bueno a mí se me ocurrió – dijo Hagrid en un tono orgulloso - que tal vez la puerta se pueda abrir…

- ¿En parsel? – dijo Harry que se había agachado y miraba la trampilla, en ella habían dos serpientes con aspecto macabro

- Este… ¡Claro! ¡Eso era lo que iba a decir! – dijo en un tono que significaba todo lo contrario.

- ¿Podrás hacerlo? – pregunto Ginny

- Eso espero – dijo Harry mientras se agachaba, veía a la serpiente y en un momento, sentía que esta cobraba vida – _Ábrete – _y más rápido que inmediatamente, la trampilla se abrió

- ¡Listo! n.n – dijo Harry volteándose – No fue difícil

- Si o.O hablar con serpientes es cosa de todos los días – dijo Ron

- Andando – dijo Hagrid, pero al instante que puso un pie en la trampilla, una especie de escudo lo empujo lejos.

- ¡Hagrid! – dijeron los cuatro mientras corrían hacia él

- Estoy bien – decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza – Creo que no puedo entrar -.-U (n/a no me digas xD)

- Debe ser por la magia que posees – dijo Harry acordándose de lo que había dicho Dumbledore en la cueva – a nosotros cuatro si nos dejara pasar, porque ser "mas débiles" según él…

- Es por eso que la profesora no le gustaba el plan, es por eso que nos dejo ir solos o.o – dijo Hermione (n/a ya nos dimos cuenta, gracias :P xD)

- Entonces, entremos – dijo Ginny con voz segura y sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Y sin pedir permiso de nadie, Harry fue el primero en entrar en la trampilla, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chica.Padfoot.xD:** Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review:D si, yo creo que fue Ginny la que mas sufrió en el vuelo n.n y tampoco me gustaría ver a mi Ricito con el cabello castaño xD me hubiese gustado estar en Chile para el 18 (, abrazos!! n.n

**Tocaya:** ¡Hulas! Realmente me alegra mucho que te gustara este cap :D muchas gracias por todo!! Y espero que el problema entre tus amigos se resuelva ;) t.k.m, abrazos!!

**H23:** Hola, bueno… que lástima que la escena del avión no haya sido d tu gusto, pero realmente no creo que hayan escenas de más, ya que como el fic es de comedia, se centra en eso. No, nunca he visto Lost, mis primas me han comentado mucho que la vea, pero jamás me han dado ganas de verlo, así que no entendí a lo q te referías. Creo que Hermione lo hubiese tratado con indiferencia si Ron le hubiese dicho semejantes cosas (no es para menos no?) En el otro capitulo, ahí de verdad nos concentraremos en el horcruxes y si te soy sincera, no creo que por los momentos la relación entre Ron y Hermione haya retrocedido, y si lo hice, no era mi intención, agradezco muchísimo tu critica y q resaltes algunos puntos importantes de la historia, pero, en ocasiones eres muy duro conmigo, Bye! Cuídate

**Jamesandmolly:** ¡Ya te perdone! xD Pero si lo vuelves hacer ¡AY DE TI! Espero que te haya gustado tu "Aparición especial" xD me reí mucho cuando lo volví a leer, por cierto, a Nohe no le ha hecho gracia que tú seas la esposa de Alex XD jajjaajaj, bye :P

**.:Felixfelicis:.** : Hola! xD q bueno q sigas mi cuento XD eres un amigo muy bueno ;) muchas gracias por todo!! Y como pasaste el 18? Espero q hayas comido mucho:D espero q te haya gustado este cap ;) bye! Abrazos!!!!

**Eff di Jay:** Gracias:D si te entiendo, la pereza no tiene compasión con nosotros :O yo ya estaba muy preocupada por que Ale no aparecía, y la niña esa un día llego de lo mas tranquila xD si, ella es loca, actualizare apenas pueda ;) bye!!

**Mil disculpas a todos!! Pero las clases no me han dado vida!! o.O ojala que les haya gustado mucho XD**

**El domingo 15 d octubre es mi cumple!! Viva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! q emocion D **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi linda amiga Beatriz :D ¡Eres una muy buena persona Bea! XD t.k.m!!!!!!**

**¡Mil gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer! xD **

**Cuídense ;) **

**Bellapaola **


	30. Nada Es Lo Que Parece

**14/12/06**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son… son de… ¿De quien eran? Este… ahhhhhhhh! No me puedo acordar, a ver Paola, haz memoria… creo que eran de una mujer… ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? ¿Jennifer? No… ehhh… (Alguien le pasa una tarjeta a Paola) ¡Ah! Verdad xD! Todos los personajes son de Rowling n.n! Listo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 30: Nada es lo que parece **

- ¿Estarás bien Hagrid? – dijo Hermione

- Si Hermione, gracias, pero por favor, se cuidan – dijo Hagrid muy preocupado

- Por supuesto, vamos – dijo Ron mientras bajaba la trampilla con las dos chicas, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Harry

- ¿Harry que es lo que estas…? – pero Ginny no espero a que le contestara, ya que apenas volteo la mirada hacia el lugar, respondió su pregunta, el lugar, aparte de muy estrecho, las paredes estaban todas compuestas de moais reales, era algo, impresionante, no había pared, los moais sostenían todo, y en sus sombreros, se encendieron como unas pequeñas antorchas, dejando ver a los moais con una aspecto muy raro y malévolo.

- Estos no son moais reales – dijo Hermione

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijo Ron

- ¡Pues míralos! – dijo Hermione en voz alta – los moais que vimos arriba tenían una mirada seria, pero estos… - dijo viendo a los ojos – tienen una mirada sombría

- Hay que seguir – dijo Harry, todos asintieron y lo siguieron

Cada vez que avanzaban, sentían que se iban a alejando cada vez más y más de la Isla y se adentraban al océano.

- ¿Estamos debajo del agua? – preguntó Ron

- No lo creo – dijo Hermione, hasta que, sin querer, choco con la espalda de Harry

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ginny

- Agua – dijo mirando al suelo, y en efecto, había un pequeño lago que le daba fin al camino

- ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo Ron

- Creo que… hay que meternos – dijo Harry sin ninguna sorpresa

- ¿En serio? O.O – dijo Hermione

- Si, pero iré yo primero a ver como esta el camino, volveré y les avisare

- No Harry, tu no vas a ir solo hacia allá a ver… - dijo Ginny, pero fue muy tarde, ya Harry se había lanzado al agua

- Si serás necio – dijo Ginny al ver que Harry y a estaba adentro

Harry, nadando al estilo pecho, se iba abriendo paso por debajo del agua, vio que había un lugar estrecho, como un hueco, pero suficientemente angosto como para que una persona delgada pasara por ahí, Harry sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió ahí, cada vez se le hacía más difícil avanzar, hubo una ocasión donde tubo que golpear varias rocas para darse paso suficiente, ahora tenía el pequeño problema de que se le estaba acabando el aire, ya cuando le iba a entrar la desesperación, pero, aun casi arrastrándose entre las piedras por debajo del agua, vio una pequeña luz, así que, gracias a toda la adrenalina que corría por su sangre, se apresuro y llego muy rápido hacia la superficie, pero se impulso de manera tal que se dio un buen cabezazo con una piedra, es decir, aun no había llegado a su destino, ya que al parecer ese era como un descanso para tomar aire, era realmente muy pequeño ese espacio, así que Harry, agarrando aire, se sumergió nuevamente, pero 10 segundos mas tardes, ya estaba en un lugar fijo y sin agua, era impresionante, ya que él escenario no era tan grande, lo que más resaltaba, era la figura del Moai, era inmenso, tal vez mediría unos 30 metros, y era como un obstáculo ya que este impedía pasar a la otra habitación.

El pelinegro, volviendo a coger aire, para devolverse a él lugar en donde estaban sus amigos, claro sin ningún animo, ya que no le hacía ninguna gracia que sus compañeros lo siguieran hacia ese lugar.

- ¡POR QUE TARDASTES TANTO?! – dijo Ginny, pero grito de tal manera que la tierra tembló un poco

- ¡Ginny! No puedes gritar, la estructura se puede caer – dijo su hermano

- Yo… lo siento

- No es momentos para regaños Ron – dijo Harry – Ahora, me escuchan, tienen que aguantar mucho la respiración, es un trayecto bastante largo, iremos uno por uno, al principio se encontraran por un camino de rocas en el cual casi se arrastran por ellas, luego, cuando vean una luz, es un descanso, toman aire y siguen hasta que se termine el camino ¿entendido?

Todos le hicieron caso a Harry, uno por uno, pasaron por aquel estrecho lugar, luego volvieron a tomar aire, hasta que llegaron hacía el lugar del moai mega gigante.

- ¿Ahora como pasamos? – dijo Ginny (n/a esta pregunta más de lo que ayuda -.-U)

Harry no le respondió, se dirigió al moaí, agarro lo navaja que le había regalado Sirius y se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo y luego lo puso en la roca.

- ¿Pero que…? – dijo Ginny, pero se callo al ver como el enorme Moai se hacía a un lado y les daba paso a la siguiente habitación.

- Andando – dijo Harry con paso decidido

- Harry… ¿Cómo sabias que con tu sangre el Moai se movería?

- Experiencia Ginny – dijo Harry para hacer el cuento más corto

De repente, sintieron que el moai se cerraba de ellos con un fuerte ruido

- ¿Cómo podremos volver? – dijo Ginny

- Se hace lo mismo – dijo Ron

Seguían caminando, estaba todo casi sumido en la oscuridad, pero al momento en que la gran figura de piedra se cerro tras de ellos, hubo unos momentos en que todo estaba oscuro, pero sin previo aviso todo se ilumino, dejando ver el contenido de la gran sala.

---.—En Hogwarts -----.----

- ¡SAL DE AHÍ DE UNA VEZ! – dijo Luna junto con casi todo el equipo de quiddicth a su alrededor, Demelza se había metido en un aula y no quería salir de ahí

- ¡NO! – dijo Demelza

- ¡Tienes que salir de ahí! – dijo Pekes – Tenemos que practicar Demelza, y si ti estamos perdidos

- No me importa – dijo ella

- ¡Eso es mentira! – dijo Coote – Una vez me dijiste una de las cosas más importantes para ti era competir ¡Y estas demostrando todo lo contrario!

- ¡Nadie te pidió que fueras una grabadora para recordar toda estupidez que digo! – dijo Demelza

- ¡AHHH! – dijo Coote tratando de tumbar la puerta

- ¡Hasta Fabiana esta aquí! ¡Y solo ha salido de alta hace unas horas!

- Ustedes me obligaron a salir de la comodidad de mi cama – dijo Fabiana en voz baja

- ¡No me interesa! ¡No voy a practicar quiddicth ni hoy ni nunca! ¡Así que pueden irse!

Después de otros diez minutos tratando de sacarla de ahí, decidieron ir a entrenar sin ella.

Por otro lado, ahora las cosas en Hogwarts estaban cada vez más extrañas, la directora se la pasaba el día entero muy nerviosa, la pobre ya no tenía ni uñas, y nadie sabía porque exactamente.

- ¿Y si les llega a pasar algo? ¿Y si no sobreviven? ¿Y si el barco se hundió? – eran las preguntas que se solía hacer la directora casi todo el día

Por otra parte, Seamos seguía enviándole flores a Nohemy casi todos los días que estuvo en la enfermería.

- ¡Que fastidio con este niño! – decía Paola apartándose unas cuantas flores de la cara, la enfermería parecía una jungla de tantas flores

- A mi me parece tierno – dijo Nohemy

- Claro, engañar a Draco debe ser lo más tierno del mundo

- ¡Que yo no lo estoy engañando! – dijo Nohemy

- Pero tampoco niegas que no te guste un poco Seamus ¿verdad?

- Este… yo no…

- ¡Lo sabia! Te empieza a gustar Seamus

- ¡¿Pero cual es tu problema?! – dijo Nohemy – Primero piensas que Draco no me conviene, que es una mala persona y que me esta ultimando, luego viene Seamus, y piensas que es un buen partido, ¡Y ahora me dices que soy una mala persona por que Seamus se fija en mi! Y no lo niego, el es una buena persona – dijo Nohemy algo alterada

- No me entendiste – dijo Paola – Me refiero a que, si Draco es tu novio y de verdad lo quieres, no tendrías que estar fijándose en otros chicos

- Pero a Draco casi nunca lo veo… él es muy bueno, pero… siempre esta ausente y nunca lo puedo encontrar hasta que el decide aparecerse, en cambio Seamus…

- ¿Esta ahí siempre?

- Si

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Me voy! – dijo Paola recogiendo sus libros, no soportaba escuchar a Nohemy hablar de esa manera, al momento que iba saliendo, Seamus iba entrando, con otro ramo de flores xD

- Hola – dijo Seamus saludando a Paola – Veo que ya estas mejor

- Si – dijo Paola sin nada más que agregar para marcharse de ahí

- Hola Seamus – dijo Nohemy

- Hola Nohe ¿Cómo estas? – dijo mientras le daba unas nuevas flores

Con el pasar de los días ambos se había vuelto muy buenos amigos, Seamus se había preocupado mucho por la venezolana desde hacía mucho, pero nunca se lo había dicho, y aunque Nohemy no lo admitiera, le estaba atrayendo un poco el chico, no solo por que fuera guapo, si no porque era sincero y muy caballeroso, esas cualidades que había visto ella en muy contadas ocasiones en los chicos.

-..-,.-.-.- En algún lugar de la Isla de Pascua -..-.-.-.—

Era una habitación alargada, en otras palabras, un pasillo xD, que parecía no tener fin, empezaron a caminar lentamente, haciendo resonar muchos sus pasos, Harry iba al frente, con la varita en alto y pendiente de cualquier cosa que pasara, dio unos cuantos pasos más pero choco con un pared, todos los de atrás chocaron con la espalda del que tenían al frente.

- Es una ilusión – decía apuntando a la pared – de hacer parecer que hay mas pasillo

- Que interesante – dijo Hermione al ver la pared, mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que a los lados habían dos palancas, una era de color café claro con aspecto de antigua y con unos bordes de serpientes, la otra era exactamente igual solo que de color negro.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – dijo Ginny (n-a . chama ayuda en vez de preguntar)

- Es obvio – dijo Harry, sintiéndose extraño, ya que percibía la presencia de magia – Hay que jalar una

- ¿Pero cual?

Hicieron un pequeño silencio, nadie dijo nada, dos palancas… ¿Cuál sería la correcta? ¿Cuál no lo sería? ¿Qué pasaría si jalaran la incorrecta? ¿A dónde los llevaría? ¿Morirían en el intento? Y si apretaban la correcta… ¿Qué deberían de hacer? ¿Y si no pasaba nada? ¿Y si tenían que devolverse? Solo se podría responder esta pregunta de una sola manera

- Escúchenme, hay que tirar de una de las palancas, así que todos péguense a mi, quien sabe lo que pueda pasar

- ¡¿Tu estas loco?! – dijo Hermione – Hay que estar totalmente seguros de cuál es la que elegiremos ¡No lo podemos hacer al azar!

- Podríamos pasar muchas horas aquí Hermione, hay que escoger una – dijo mirándola seriamente

- Pero…

- Nada de pero, hay que actuar pronto, ahora todos péguense lo más que puedan

Todos obedecieron sin hablar, Harry tiraría de la palanca color café oscuro, sin saber porque pero ya la había elegido, la empezó a mover lentamente, estaba algo pesada y no era tan fácil de mover como parecía, hasta que ya la había bajado en su totalidad

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, solo se había escuchado el rechinar de la palanca, nada pasaba.

- Creo que elegimos la correcta – dijo Ron, pero instantes después se escucho un terrible sonido, como un temblor, todo alrededor empezó a moverse, a temblar y luego a romperse, las paredes de Moai del lado contrario se derrumbaron y se hicieron cenizas, tal y como lo hizo la palanca color negro que no había sido elegida.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – dijo Harry que aun no había soltado la palanca que había bajado, veía con asombro como todo se derrumbaba y… de alguna manera, sucedió de un momento a otro, el piso en el que estaban parados mágicamente desapareció.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron todos, Harry, casi por acto reflejo, agarro a Ron por el cuello de su túnica, su amigo, casualmente, había hecho lo mismo con el brazo de Hermione y la castaña había sido agarrada por la pelirroja por un pie

- ¿Están bien? – dijo Harry, el cuál era el que los mantenía en el aire a todos, ya que este se agarraba fuertemente de la palanca, como las paredes se habían derrumbado, todo estaba oscuro y la palanca se encontraba en el aire, pero a la vez, en una posición fija, sin poder moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba

- Más o menos – dijo Hermione

- ¡MANTENGANSE ASI! – dijo Harry

- ¡¿Qué pasa si caemos?! – dijo Ron, pero su pregunta fue contestada, ya que miro hacía abajo, y vio agua y… muchas personas con aspecto… a todo menos humano

- ¡Inferis! – gritó Ron

- Ron cálmate, si gritas no ayudaras en nada

- Lo siento – dijo Ron

Harry cerro los ojos unos momentos, para concentrarse en la sensación de magia que había percibido hace unos instantes y acordándose de las palabras de Dumbledore "La magia siempre deja rastros" (N/a esas eran? XD pues si no es así, lo siento :P) y el sabía, que esa habitación había algo mas, ya que cuando subió su cabeza, vio como una parte más elevada a ellos, como otro piso.

- Este es nuestro fin, chicos, los quiero a todos – dijo Ron

- Ron – dijo Harry

- Adiós mundo, adiós comida, adiós escuela, adiós familia

- Ron – dijo Ginny

- Adiós mis mejores amigos…

- ¡QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ QUE HARRY ESTA TRATANDO DE DECIR ALGO! – gritó Ginny

- Lo siento – dijo Ron avergonzado

- Quiero que me escuchen, aquí siento rastros de magia

- ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Ron

- Que debe de haber algo por aquí que nos lleve hacía arriba, así que Ginny, escúchame – dijo Harry – quiero que te agarres con fuerza de Hermione y estires tu brazo izquierdo en el aire.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Hazlo! ¡Confía en mí!

Ginny hizo lo que le indico Harry, se agarro más fuerte de Hermione y como pudo, estiro el brazo, claro, sin ninguna esperanza, hasta que…

- Siento algo o.o - dijo Ginny

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – dijo Harry

- Es… - dijo mientras lograba sujetarlo - ¡Una cuerda!

- ¿Una cuerda? ¡Nos salvamos! – dijo Hermione

- Aun no estamos a salvo – dijo Harry – Ginny, quiero que te impulses como puedas y te sujetes a la cuerda

- ¿Pero soportara mi peso?

- Si Ginny, si lo hará, salta cuando estés listas

La pelirroja, con muchos nervios pero a la vez muy decidida, contó mentalmente hasta tres, respirando profundamente, cuando llego al tres… salto hacía la cuerda y… la sujeto

- ¡Muy bien Ginny! – Dijo Harry orgulloso – Ahora sube con mucho cuidado hasta que llegues al piso de arriba

- Esta bien – dijo Ginny mientras usaba toda su fuerza de mujer para poder subir por la cuerda, hasta que llego a hasta arriba

- Ya llegue – dijo Ginny para que los demás la escucharan

- "Que alivio" – pensó Harry- Ahora te toca a ti Hermione – Y tal y como hizo su amiga, ella subió la soga, un poco más lento que la pelirroja, pero al final llego hasta arriba

- Ahora tu Ron – dijo Harry ya al nervioso por que la palanca de la cual él estaba sostenido, Ron, con mucha destreza y rapidez subió la cuerda.

- ¡Harry sube de una vez! – dijo Hermione algo preocupada, Harry no lo pensó dos veces, salto hacia la cuerda y empezó a escalar rápidamente, unos instantes después sintió como la palanca de la cuál estaban sujetos se destrozaba y caía al vacío.

- Estuvo cerca – dijo Ron mientras jalaba a Harry para que terminara de subir

- Si, creo que tienes razón, ojala lo peor haya pasado – dijo Harry - ¿En donde estamos? – todos se voltearon para ver en el lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? - dijo Ginny

Era un lugar cerrado y a la vez muy espacioso, el piso consistía en una especie de cuadros unidos mágicamente

- Este piso no es estable, tengan cuidado – advirtió Hermione mientras empezaban a caminar muy cautelosamente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ron apuntando al centro de la sala, era una especia de caja que estaba iluminada, todos se acercaron al objeto

- Ábrela – dijo Hermione a Harry

El pelinegro la abrió rápidamente, como si algo fuese a salir de improviso de aquella caja, pero no, en esa caja se encontraba una serie de botones de diferentes colores numerados de manera al azar.

- ¡Una nota! – dijo Hermione al encontrar un pergamino al lado de la caja

- ¿Qué dice? – dijo Harry

- _"Elegid bien, solo uno es el correcto"_

- ¿Más nada? – dijo Harry sorprendido

- No, más nada

Todos se quedaron viendo un momento aquellos botones, muy preocupados por lo que podría pasar si elegían mal, ¡y debía! Habían más de cien botones ahí ¿Qué posibilidad había de que escogieran uno incorrecto? Muchas…

- ¿Y si escogemos uno y no es el correcto? – dijo Harry

- No lo se, solo hay que intentarlo – dijo Ron

- Por favor – dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos – Quiero que se vayan

- Si, que buen chiste – dijo Ron

- Váyanse – dijo muy seriamente – Quien sabe que cosas pueda pasar si hacemos esto, prefiero saber que ustedes están a salvo al momento en que lo haga

- De ninguna manera – dijo Hermione

- Tienen que irse, podríamos morir en cualquier momento

- Harry – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry – ¿Crees que vinimos en este viaje contigo si saber que siempre ha habido la posibilidad de la muerte?

- Si pero…

- No te vamos a dejar solo por que las cosas se tornen difíciles – dijo Hermione

- Y si morimos Harry, lo haremos todos juntos – dijo Ron muy seriamente

- Amigos – dijo Harry sorprendido por las tonteras que decían sus amigos xD

- Ah no, nada de decir "Se van ahora mismo" Pues, entérate, no lo haremos – dijo Ginny

- No, no iba a decir eso – dijo Harry

- ¿Entonces que? – dijo Hermione

- Gracias – dijo Harry – Gracias por ser como son y soportarme tantos años

- Siempre estaremos en todo momento contigo Harry – dijo Ron

Después de unos segundos de silencio, mientras Harry agradecía internamente el tener a aquellos amigos invaluables, decidió que era la hora de averiguar cual de esos botones.

- ¿Qué numero escogemos? – dijo Ginny (n/a ayuda en vez de preguntar! ¬¬)

- Escojamos el 88 – dijo Ron

- ¿Por qué el 88? – dijo Harry

- Es un número que siempre me da suerte

- Esta bien, Ron, haznos los honores – Ron, fue al lado de Harry y apretó el 88, al principio, no paso nada

- Esto no es bueno, algo tendría que haber pasado – dijo Hermione, pero de un momento a otro, se escucho un ruido, todo el piso se empezó a caer antes sus ojos, ahora la gran sala estaba sin piso, a excepción en el cuál estaban parados los cuatro amigos

- Numero de la suerte ¿Eh? – dijo Ginny

- A ver clarividente, elige tu uno – dijo Ron

- Si Ginny, te toca – dijo Hermione

- No – dijo Harry

- Harry ¬¬ no empieces, ahora le voy a dar yo – dijo Ginny, miro el tablero, y le dio al número 13

- No paso nada – dijo Hermione, pero hablo demasiado pronto, ya que de repente, Ginny fue elevada por los aires, hizo una pequeña sacudida, como si un látigo invisible la hubiese azotado, y luego, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

- ¡¡GINNY!! – dijo Harry mientras iba hacía ella- ¡¡¡GINNY!!!

- ¡Responde! – dijo Ron igual de desesperado que Harry, Ginny, abrió los ojos.

- Harry – dijo con voz débil

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Hermione

- Muy débil – dijo Ginny

- Tenemos que devolvernos – dijo Harry, pero Ginny, con la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, agarro a Harry bruscamente y lo jalo hacia ella

- Escúchame bien Harry, yo no me iré a ningún lado hasta que hayas conseguido el horcruxes ¡¿HE SIDO CLARA?! – dijo Ginny con una furia en sus ojos

Harry no respondió, no pensaba que la chica iba a reaccionar de esa manera.

- Bien, Hermione es tu turno – dijo Harry

El pelinegro miro un momento el tablero, sabia que Voldemort no se las iría poner nada, pero absolutamente nada fácil, miraba y miraba a aquellos números desordenados, en un momento quiso apretar el 7, pero hasta Harry sabía que ni a él se le ocurriría poner algo tan obvio como eso, cerro los ojos unos momentos pensando en aquellas sabias palabras que le había dicho el profesor Dumbledore alguna vez "la magia deja rastros Harry" pero daba la casualidad de que él, no sentía ninguna magia absoluta en esos botones, se concentró más que antes, se visualizo a cada uno de los botones en su mente, su memoria fotográfica era bastante buena

De repente, se dio cuenta de un detalle, todos los botones estaban sumamente pegados entre si, a excepción de un pequeño espacio que había en la parte superior del tablero, era tan pequeño y poco visible a la vista que podía confundirse con el fondo

Harry colocó, aún con los ojos cerrados, la mano sobre aquel diminuto espacio

"Aquí hay magia" sintió Harry en su interior, y sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, apretó a aquel espacio vacío, y para su sorpresa, se hundió.

- ¡¿Pero que haz hecho?! – dijo Ron muy histérico al ver como su amigo apretaba cualquier botón al azar y sin mirar - ¡¿Tu te haz vuelto loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre arriesgar nuestras vidas de esa manera?!

- Shhhh – le dijo Harry aun con los ojos cerrados, como si los abriera podría arruinar algo, entonces, se escucho un sonido, como el movimiento de unas rocas moviéndose bruscamente

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- dijo Ron al sentir que todo se movía, y de la nada, salió del suelo, una segunda caja, todo se calmo repentinamente, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¡No Harry! ¡No lo toques! – dijo Hermione, pero Harry hizo caso omiso a su advertencia, así que decidió agarrarlo y ver su contenido, algo en su interior le dijo que eso no le causaria daño alguno

- El Horcruxe – dijo Harry sorprendido al abrir la caja medio hipnotizado.

**-.-.-.-.--.-..--.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.**

**¡Mis queridos amigos! Lamento muchísimo no haber escrito en TANTOO tiempo, no saben lo triste q estoy por no haber publicado, pero es q esta vez las clases me dieron CON TODO! Y aparte también estuve en la organización de mi fiesta D así q imagínense los nervios!!! XD gracias al cielo que todo salió muy bien,**

**Y también que este capitulo esta muy corto, pero créanme, lo bueno esta por venir, las navidades son perfectas para la inspiración :D **

**Roxmi Potter con WAX**: Si yo también pensé eso! xD no mentira, creo q ya se t debe d haber acabado toda la comida q tenias para la espera XD hice la misión en chile porque… soy mitad chilena! Conozco mucho chile :D en cambio Perú, nunca he ido, pero lo d la comida, lo veremos XD jajaja

**Chica.Padfoot.xD** Muchas gracias mi chica linda!! XD sobretodo por la paciencia, cuando me despierto muy temprano siempre confundo donde van las prendas d vestir XD jajaja santiago es bello! Bueno, a las partes a las cuales he ido es bello, amo santiago (L), espero q te lleves bien con tu amiga venezolana XD, muchos abrazos y besotes

**Sara Morgan Black** gracias por la felicitación!! Un abrazo! Me siento muy apenada porque aun no he leído tu cap, lo haré ahora mismo! ;) muchos saluditos y si ves a harry por ahí le mandas un saludo de mi parte

**H23:** Lizzy no esta en Hogwarts porque esta en otro colegio D me alegra mucho que haya aparecido Hagrid de nuevo, me hacia falta su presencia, si ¡Ni yo me imaginaba que Seamos le gustaba Nohe! Si, hasta yo estoy muy impresionada, y con respecto a Neville, despues veremos que trama, chao, cuídate

**.:felixfelicis:.:** Mi amiguito chileno! Yo más que nadie se que tu eres el que más ha esperado este capitulo, te agradezco mucho tu paciencia y tus maravillosos consejos que me das cada vez que converso contigo, espero con ansias tu veredicto final XD nos hablamos

**Eff di Jay: **Tendremos que ponernos deacuerdo un día para ir a hacerle una visita a los moais, estoy preocupada, Ale se volvió a perder!! Como le gusta hacerme sufrir  espero que vuelva pronto, gracias por tu comentario ;) saluditos

**Jamesandmolly:** Si algún día vuelves y lees esto, quiero que sepas que ¡YA no me agradas! No mentira, sabes que te adoro, pero me haces pasar unos sustos :O tu, tan cómica como siempre, espero que a Nohe se le haya pasado el enojo por lo de Alex, XD bye linda!! Vuelve pronto

**Maraclarita:** ¡Una nueva lectora! Bienvenida! Si, algún día espero encender un cañón xD es mi gran sueño! Gracias por todo :D eres muy amable, espero que sigas leyendo ;) chaito

**LadyMafoy:** Holas! Muchas gracias por tu paciencia XD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, por cierto, soy de Venezuela XD amo a mi país, saluditos

**lilith-winds******¡Otra venezolana! ¡Que alegría! D ¿De que parte eres? No!! Por favor no me mates XD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ;) saluditos

**Bueno XD este capitulo esta dedicado a todas aquellas personas pacientes que me leen y les gusta mi fic :D muchas gracias!!! son los mejores!**

**Y una vez más, les agradezco mucho su paciencia ;) **

**Chau! Cuídense **

**Bellapaola **


	31. Unas Sorpresas No Tan Agradables

**Disclaimer: Tooooooooooooooooodo, le pertenece a J.KRowling, y nada, nadita me pertenece, solo soy una adolescente que no gana ni medio! XD pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 31: Unas sorpresas no tan agradables **

- ¿Este es el horcruxe? – dijo Ron sin aguantarse las ganas de verlo y tocarlo, así que se lo arrebato de las manos – Es tan pequeño

Pero en el preciso momento en que lo agarro, una luz cegadora le dio directo a Ron en los ojos, este pego un grito de la impresión

- ¡Ron! ¿Estas bien? – dijo Hermione preocupada

- Mis ojos, me quema – dijo Ron sin apartarse las manos de los ojos

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – dijo Ginny al sentir un ruido muy extraño y un temblor en el suelo

- No puede ser – dijo Harry viendo a su alrededor - ¡Esto se va a derrumbar! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

- Yo no veo nada – dijo Ron abriendo los ojos y cerrándolos casi instantáneamente

- Yo te guiare, vamos, caminando! – dijo medio desesperado al ver que los moais iban cobrando vida uno por uno

- ¡Ah ellos! – dijo uno de los moais utilizando su sombrero como arma, lanzándoselos a los chicos, por fortuna estos lo esquivaron

- ¡Los moais nos atacan! – dijo Hermione tratando de ayudar a Ron

- ¡Protego! – gritaba sin cesar Harry a aquellos moais que no tenían intensiones precisamente muy buenas

- Déjamelo a mi – dijo Hermione, haciendo un complicado movimiento con la varita y diciendo unas palabras muy extrañas, los moais no pudieron pasar una barrera invisible que había creador y mucho menos lanzar sus sombreros hacia ellos

- ¿Pero como? – dijo Harry sorprendido

- No hay tiempo, ¡vamos!

Con mucha dificultad, llevaron a Ron a ciegas por todos aquellos obstáculos mientras todo se derrumbaba a sus espaldas, solamente detuvieron cuando Harry saco la navaja para hacerse un pequeño corto como ofrenda para obtener el paso del gran moai, el cual también cayó de espaldas cuando ya había pasado por ahí, no supieron como exactamente fue que hicieron para llevar a Ron nadando por toda esa travesía, pero cuando lo lograron, no tuvieron mucho de que quejarse, Hermione volvió a utilizar aquel complicado hechizo para esquivar a los moais de la entrada que tenían las mismas intenciones que los anteriores, y de una forma, salieron airosos de la situación

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUE SE DEMORARON TANTO?????????!!!!!!! – les exclamo Hagrid con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y sin uñas debido a que se las había comido todas

- ¡Tenemos que llevar a Ron a algún lado!

- No veo, no veo – decía dramáticamente Ron – Jamás podré ver la luz de la mañana, los colores, a mis hermanos enfadados

- ¡No seas idiota! – le dijo Hermione mientras se encaminaban para llevarlo a un hospital cercano

---Mientras, en algún lugar de Hogwarts---

Nohemy, ya totalmente recuperada de su caída de tantos pisos, se encontraba caminando de lo más normal por los pasillos de Hogwarts una mañana de febrero, era muy temprano y como era sábado, nadie iba a estar despierto a esa hora

La verdad era que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, tratando de no pensar en todos los deberes que le quedaron pendientes por todos esos días en la enfermería

- Esos mocosos me la pagaran – dijo para sí Nohemy – En cuento los encuentre, los voy a!! – pero nunca sabremos lo que les iba a hacer Nohe ya que ella, sin previo aviso, fue jalada hacia el interior de un aula, ella desesperada, empezó a gritar, pero su boca fue tapada rápidamente, de esa forma no pudo generar ruido alguno. Ya estaba dentro del aula.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? – le dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien

- ¿Draco? – dijo cuando ya podía volver a hablar y este cerraba la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba verte – dijo Draco mientras agarraba una de las sillas del salón y se sentaba – Creo… que ya no voy a poder seguir con esto

- ¿A que te refieres:O

- Me voy a entregar – dijo Draco

- ¡No! ¡No puedes! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

- No puedo más

- ¡Pero Draco!

- Mírame Nohe, mira en lo que me he convertido – dijo Draco agarrándole la cara a Nohemy – Dime, ¿Qué es lo que vez? (N/A nohe: realmente me lo estas preguntando (L) dice nohe embobada, pao: concéntrate en la historia ¬¬!)

- A un joven apuesto que tiene que luchar por lo que quiere.

- No, soy un joven que a desperdiciado su vida por un estúpido ideal, tenía que haber sido un chico normal, solamente preocuparme de mis estudios y mi futuro, le que daría en este momento por tener una vida común y corriente, amigos, estudiar contigo.

- Draco no… - pero en ese momento Draco la había empezado a besar

En otro lugar del castillo, una preocupada Paola había sido despertada a gritos por un tal Seamus que había pasado toda la mañana buscando a Nohemy para entregarle una caja llena de chocolates

- ¡Te he dicho que no aparece! – le grito Paola al chico

- ¡Pero quiero verla! – decía mientras empezaba a llorar (n-a: cara de pao :O )

- ¡Que dramático eres! ¡Dios! ¡Búscate un pasatiempo! – dijo Paola mientras caminaba, el chico se levanto y le sigo el paso a la Venezolana, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, en el camino Paola se encuentra a un amigo suyo.

- ¡Felipe! – Dice Paola a un muchacho alto de cabello oscuro y con aspecto de haberse despertado - ¿Has visto a Nohe?

- Paola D – dice Felipe mirando medio embobado a Paola – No Paolita, no he visto a Nohe ¿Por qué la buscas?

- Por que este tarado esta desesperado por encontrarla – dijo señalando a Seamos que miraba a la caja de chocolates con nostalgia

- Si te esta molestando mucho, yo podría…

- ¡No! n.nU gracias

- ¿Lo ayudo a buscarla?

- Es buena idea – dijo Paola mientras seguían caminando en busca de Nohemy

---Ahora, en otro lugar del mundo, en una pequeña islita, en un hospital---

- Dígame la verdad enfermera, no podré volver a ver otra vez ¿verdad? - le dijo Ron desesperado el cual tenía una venda morada en los ojos

- Volverás en un par de días – dijo la enfermera

- ¿Y por qué le puso la venda de color rosa pastel? – le preguntó Ginny para molestar a Ron

- ¡¿Rosa Pastel?! ¡Quítenmela, quítenmela! – empezó a jalonear Ron la venda, pero Hermione se lo impidió

- Es mentira – dijo Hermione mientras lo ayudaba a pararse para ir a la salida, ya cuando estaban en la entrada… - Es amarillo pollito

- ¡¿QUE?!

Mientras, Harry se encontraba en la recepción con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no sabía por que razón, pero el dolor era algo intenso que con ayuda de Ginny, que llego después de molestar a Ron.

- Disculpe – dijo Ginny tocando la campanita de la recepción varias veces

- ¡Ginny! No hagas eso, él sonido me molesta

- Disculpa, no lo haría ¡Si en este hotel atendieran más rápido!

- ¿Esta insinuando que no damos un buen servicio a nuestro huéspedes? – dijo una mujer bastante joven, con rasgos orientales, pero algo desarreglada, tenía un maquillaje muy leve, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y las uñas partidas (n-a: muajajjajajajajajja)

- Un momento – dijo Ginny - ¡Tu eres…!

- ¡¿CHO?! – dijo Harry, aunque tuviera dolor de cabeza, podía reconocer aquel rostro en cualquier sitio

- ¡¡¿HARRY?!! ¡¡¿MOCOSA?!! – dijo Cho muy sorprendida sin poder acordarse del nombre de la pelirroja

- ¿A quien le dices mocosa? ¬¬ - dijo Ginny enfadada

- ¡A ti! – dijo Cho sin vacilar - ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

- Lo mismo me estoy preguntando – dijo Harry al sentir que de un momento a otro su dolor de cabeza iba en aumento

- Pues, busqué un trabajo después de salir de Hogwarts y aquí estoy

- ¿Pero no habías dicho que irías a trabajar en una agencia de modelos? – dijo Harry

- Si, pero lo dejare para después

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si – cortó Cho – Por cierto Harry, estas muy apuesto – dijo coquetamente

- Eh… o.O – dijo Harry

- Mira muchachita, necesitamos una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza – dijo Ginny

- Me imagino que estando a tu lado, que este galán tenga dolores de cabeza no es cosa rara

- ¿A que te refieres? ¬¬ - dijo Ginny, pero Cho la ignoró

- Ten papacito – dijo Cho en un tono más coqueto que el anterior dándole la pastilla a Harry, lo que hizo que Ginny se fuera enfadando cada vez más y más – veo que el quidditch te ha dado un cuerpazo ;) – ese día Harry se había cambiado la franela y llevaba otra un poquito más pegada – la verdad es que te has convertido en una verdadera belleza, aun no entiendo porque terminamos – decía Cho recordando tiempos aquellos

- ¿No será porque nunca nos pudimos entender? – dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos del dolor mientras se tomaba la pastilla

- No lo recuerdo – dijo Cho

- Yo si, recuerdo que lo trataste como basura – dijo Ginny

- ¡A ti nadie te esta hablando niña! – dijo Cho – Harry acércate un poco, tienes algo en la camisa – Harry inconcientemente se acerco, aun tratando de soportar el dolor, tanto así que ni se dio cuenta cuando fue agarrado por el cuello y Cho le plantó un rápido beso en los labios.

- Besas tan bien, como la primera vez en el cuarto de los menesteres

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ginny, le dio un solo tirón a Harry para que se apartara de Cho, esta se puso frente a ella le plantó la cachetada del siglo a la oriental, tanto así que la dejo medio aturdida a la pobre

- ¿PERO A TI QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE? – dijo Cho parándose de su silla y… mostrándole a todos algo que no había dicho antes

- ¡¿Estas embarazada?! – dijo Harry sorprendido y mareado por el dolor de cabeza

- ¡Sabía que una mujer como tu nunca llegaría tan lejos! Apuesto a que ni sabes quien es el padre de ese hijo

- Claro que lo se, su nombre es Oliver Wood

- ¡¿QUE QUE?! – dijo Harry y Ginny

- Si, nos comprometimos hace unos meses

- Pero yo a esa barriga le calculo uno 6 meses – dijo Ginny

- Siete ¬¬ - dijo con mirada asesina – Ahora mocosita, te enseñare lo que es la cara desfigurada – decía cuando la iba a golpear, pero justo se puso Harry en frente

- Nada de eso Chang – dijo Harry

- Pero Harry

- Ginny ahora es mi novia y yo no voy a permitir que le hagas NADA ¿ESTA CLARO? NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA O GOLPEARLA

- ¿Qué? – dijo el dueño del hotel que justamente pasaba por ahí - ¿Uno de mis empleados golpeando a uno de mis cliente?

- No señor, yo no le iba a golpear, yo solo… - intento explicar Cho

- Aquí no podemos aceptar eso, en los hoteles Portillo inc es INTOLERABLE la violencia, el cliente siempre tiene la razón

- Pero… - dijo Cho

- Nada de peros… ¡DESPEDIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Haga sus maletas y se me larga de este hotel – dijo el dueño – Realmente me disculpo si les a causado algún daño mi ex empleada, tengan estos cupones para helados gratis – les dijo el dueño entregándole unos cupones por muchos helados de mantecado, cortesía del hotel Portillo inc.

-- Mientras, en Hogwarts --

- Ya buscamos por aquí Felipe ¡Y deja de apoyarte en mi espalda! – dijo Paola cuando sintió que estaba cargando como por quinta vez a Felipe

- Es que canse XD – dijo él – ¿Ya buscamos ahí?

- Lo recordarías ¡SI NO ESTUVIERAS RECOSTADO EN MI! – dijo Paola ya cansado

- Disculpa XD, oye, creo que en esa no hemos buscado – dijo señalando una puerta al fondo

-- Minutos antes --

- Ya Draco, me tengo que ir – dijo Nohemy tratando de arreglase el cabello que le había quedado todo desordenado

- Esta bien Nohe, anda con cuidado – dijo mientras le daba un último beso

-- Minutos después-- XD

- Si, ¡En esa no entramos! – dijo Seamos medio llorando dirigiéndose hacia esa puerta, la iba a abrir cuando… salió una Nohemy algo asombrada ante tanto público afuera x'D

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – dijo asombrada

- No, la pregunta aquí es ¿EN DONDE (censurado XD) ESTABAS METIDA? – dijo Paola enojada

- Eh… pues… en el salón de transformaciones practicando

- Ese es el salón de Runas Antiguas – dijo Paola – Materia que tu tampoco vez

- Si, pero como el salón de transformaciones estaba sucio, me prestaron este

Todos se quedaron mirando sospechosamente a Nohemy, creyendo que había inventado una excusa muy buena en poco tiempo, claro, todos excepto Seamus, que le creyó cada palabra que había pronunciado la venezolana

- ¡Mi cielo! No sabes cuanto te extrañe – le dijo Seamus dándole un gran abrazo

- ¡ALEJATE! – le dijo Nohemy enojada mientras caminaba en sentido contrario hacía el Gran Comedor

- ¡Nohe! ¡¡No me dejes!! – decía mientras corría

- ¿Entonces que hago con los chocolates que con tanto cariño te compre? – en ese momento Nohemy se detuvo

- ¿De que son?

- De coco

- ¡ODIO EL COCO! – gritó Nohemy mientras corría

- ¡Vuelve! – decía llorando mientras la perseguía

- ¡Abrazooo! – le dijo Felipe a Paola mientras se lo daba

- Voy a buscar a Nohe o.O – dijo Paola que no sabía si irse de ahí porque le preocupaba Nohe o porque el abrazo la estaba aficciando, así que como pudo, salió corriendo de los brazos de Felipe

- ¡Espera! – le grito el muchacho mientras corría detrás de Paola

--En la isla de Pascua--

- ¿Qué paso con el Horcruxes? – dijo Harry que estaba acostado en su cama, el dolor de cabeza no se le pasaba así que Ginny le impidió comer helado hasta que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza, pero como ella estaba bien de la cabeza y para "aliviar el dolor que tenía en la mano por la cachetada" comía helado enfrente de él

- Se lo llevaron a Londres – dijo Hagrid

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos? - dijo Harry

- Mañana por la mañana – le dijo Hagrid – Y… ¿Harry te sientes bien? – le dijo muy preocupado por su aspecto

- ¿Yo? De maravilla – dijo en un estado de en sueño – Mira, hasta me puedo parar – dijo Harry parándose con dificultad – ¡Me siento de maravi…! – y justo en ese momento se desmayo, lo único que recordó antes de la caída eran los ojos de Ginny sobre él, no recordó absolutamente más nada, había entrado en un sueño profundo

Soñaba que estaba como en un gran escenario al aire libre, estaba todo oscuro, pero podía sentir el viento sobre su cara que le revolvía el pelo con furia

- Llego la hora… - dijo una voz a su espalda (n-a Es la hora es la hora (8) es la hora de jugar (8) iaiaiaiaiaiaeee aaaa, (la conciencia de paola la agarra por el cuello y le lanza un balde frío de agua para que reaccione) conciencia: mira las vergüenzas que me haces pasar! Vuelve al cuento, paola: eso me pasa cuando como helado -)

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo Harry mirando a todos lados

- ¿Ya no reconoces mi dulce voz? – dijo una voz que hacía vomitar a uno

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Tu sabes lo que quiero, o mejor dicho, a quien quiero

- No – dijo Harry instantáneamente

- Te esperare Harry, no falta mucho… - dijo en susurro aquella voz mientras desaparecía

- No puede, no pude ser… - decía Harry en su mente

- Yo lo veo pálido – dijo una voz

- ¡DESPIERTA!

- No puede ser… que el quiera… a alguien

- ¡QUE DESPIERTES!

Harry despertó en una habitación en la cuál había estado tantas veces que si no la hubiera reconocido, tendría que estar muy mal de la cabeza, pero para nuestra fortuna, si la reconoció inmediatamente

- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Harry despertando de golpe

- ¡DESPERTO! ¡ESTA VIVO! – empezó a celebrar Hermione

- ¡Claro que esta vivo! Nadie a muerto con mi maravillosos cuidados

- ¿De que color es mi venda? – le pregunto Ron a la enfermera

- Blanco – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

- ¡Lo sabia!

- Ron, a nadie le interesa el estúpido color de tu estúpida venda, ¡Nos interesa que Harry despertó!

- ¿despertó? Como saberlo, no veo nada y nunca volveré a ver

- No seas necio, verás en un par de días – dijo la enfermera, ahora, los dejo

- ¿Estamos en Hogwarts? – dijo Harry

- Si, obvio – dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba

- ¿Y como llegamos tan rápido? – dijo Harry

- La profesora McGonagall hizo un traslador de emergencia en caso de que hubiera alguna, y el desmayó de nuestro héroe entraba en esa categoría

- ¿Y dejamos rastros?

- No – dijo una voz en la sala que hizo que todos se exaltaran

- ¡Profesor Alex! – dijo Hermione - ¿Cómo volvió tan rápido?

- La Orden también tiene otros métodos para viajar, pero son secretos, no puedo revelárselos

- Hola – dijo otra voz detrás de Alex, era su hija

- ¿Recuerdan a mi hija? Ella estará en Hogwarts ayudándome un tiempo

- ¿Lizzie? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? – dijo Ron tratando de mirar sin lograrlo

- ¿A ti que te paso en los ojos? – le preguntó Lizzie

- Larga historia – dijo Hermione cuando Ron iba a hablar

- Si tu lo dices – dijo Lizzie sin creerle mucho

- Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer, espero que te mejores pronto Harry, hasta luego – dijo mientras se iba con Lizzie

- ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – dijo Harry ya queriendo irse de ahí

- Mañana – dijo la enfermera – Ahora, la hora de las visitas se extendió, pueden volver más rato, pero ahora ¡MARCHENSE!

Ese día transcurrió tranquilo, cuando los de gryffindor se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos ya habían vuelto y que uno de ellos no veía, no dudaron ni un momento en preguntarles en donde habían estado y que fue lo que le sucedió a Ron en la vista

- Estábamos en un viaje de estudio – fue lo que dijo Hermione de manera cortante, pero Ron no dejo el cuento hasta ahí, había inventado un viaje de estudio en el cuál tuvo que arriesgar su vista tratando de salvar a un pequeño animal de ser comido por unas bestias salvajes

- ¿Y no te dio miedo? – le preguntó una niña de primero con aspecto tierno

- ¿Miedo? ¡Ronald Weasley no siente miedo!

- ¡Una araña! – dijo Hermione molestando

- ¡¿Una araña?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Quítala! – ante tan acto de cobardía, todos los de primero que estaban escuchando su historia, se fueron decepcionados

- Ya se fue, al igual que tus ídolos – dijo Hermione viendo la hora, ya es tarde

- Si, pero bueno, ya volveran, yo lo se – dijo Ron – mejor me quedare aquí un rato más

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Hermione

- Me parece algo complicado subir las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, sobretodo por que Seamus compró un nuevo animal para la entrada que tira agua fría cada 10 minutos, así que no quiero toparme con él sin saber si me toca el chorro de agua fría

- Esta bien, buenas noches – le dijo Hermione algo contrariada

-En otro lugar de Hogwarts-

- ¿Me dirás que es lo que estabas haciendo esta mañana? – le preguntaba Paola a Nohe

- No – decía mientras devoraba una caja de chocolates sin coco que le había regalado Seamus

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntaba Paola

- No es asunto tuyo ¿Quiere uno? – le decía ofreciéndole un chocolate

- No gracias, porfavor Nohe, yo no me creí ese cuento de que estabas en ese salón practicando ¡Tu nunca prácticas!

- Pero esta vez me dieron ganas

- Sigo sin creerte

-Mientras, en otro lugar de Hogwarts-

Hermione no podía dormir, estaba angustiada de algo, pero no sabía de que, por más vueltas que se daba en la cama, no podía dormir en paz, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en… (N-a realmente lo tengo q decir? XD) aquel pelirrojo, estaba cansada, quería dormir, pero no podía, así que decidió bajar a la sala común para ver si Ginny había vuelto de su "reunión con el equipo de quidditch de emergencia", se puso su bata y bajo. Llego a la sala común, pero no vio ninguna a la pelirroja, en cambio, si pudo notar la presencia de otro pelirrojo que dormía tranquilamente en el sillón más cómodo que estaba ubicado frente al fuego, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a verlo

- ¿Por qué? – decía mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Por qué de todas las personas en el mundo, me tuve que enamorar de ti? – Susurraba en una voz casi inaudible – Sabiendo que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi – la chica se iba acercando más y más a Ron, comprobando que estaba dormido, poco a poco se le iba acercando, le reconfortaba tan solo con verlo dormir le bastaba, pero sin darse cuenta, ella se fue recostando a su lado, no sabía porque, se sentía tan cómoda estando a su lado, y sin que ella se lo esperara, Ron la abrazo con fuerza

- Ahí no, lo que me faltaba – dijo para sí Hermione – mejor me quedo quietecita hasta que pueda salir de aquí – pero sucedió todo lo contrario, sin saber como, Ron la volteo hacia él, de manera que quedaron frente a frente

- Ahí mi dios, me voy a desmayar – pensaba Hermione, estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Hermione pudo soltarse del pelirrojo, pero antes de irse, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla xD no se podía ir de su viajecito con las manos vacías, pero en el momento en que se lo daba, entró Ginny en la habitación

- Veo que mejor no interrumpo – dijo Ginny con una risa pícara

- No ¡Ginny! ¡No es lo que piensas! – decía Hermione mientras seguía a la pelirroja para darle una explicación

Al día siguiente, Harry tuvo una seria charla con su querida cazadora que no estaba dispuesta a colaborar absolutamente nada que tuviera relación con el quidditch.

- No le puedes fallar al equipo – le dijo Harry tratando de convencerla

- No quiero jugar Harry, además, no soy tan importante para él equipo – dijo Demelza

- Claro que lo eres, sin ti, nadie jugara

- Eso es mentira, buscaras un reemplazo

- No, no pienso en hacerlo

- Claro que lo harás, estas mintiendo

- Mírame a los ojos – dijo Harry seriamente – Si tu no juegas, nadie juega

- ¡Me estas tratando de hacer sentir culpable! ¡Eso no se vale!

- No se vale que quieras dejar a tu equipo, si tu no juegas, no hay juego y ganan los de Slytherin ¿vas a dejar que eso suceda?

- Eh…

- Se que estas así porque tienes un malentendido con el capitán de Slytherin

- ¿Cómo sabes tu que…?

- Las paredes hablan Demelza, y lo sabes

- Y también tu novia, es una chismosa

- No me andes insultando a Ginny, ahora la decisión es tuya solamente ¿vas a dejarnos a nosotros, tus amigos, por una pelea que tuviste con un tonto que no vale la pena? ¿No sería darle su merecido jugando como nunca y dejándolo en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio?

Demelza lo pensó esta vez, se dio cuenta de Harry tenía toda la razón, así que, pensándolo muy bien dijo

- Esta bien Harry, me has convencido – Harry de la alegría le dio un rápido abrazo

– Genial, hay práctica hoy en la noche ¡no faltes! – decía Harry muy contento

Febrero paso rápidamente ante la mirada de todos, realmente nadie se esperaba que un pasara tan rápido, Ron ya podía ver normal con sus dos ojos, todo estaba normal en el colegio, hasta que una tarde Nohemy llamó a Paola, necesitaba hablar con ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Nohemy? – preguntó Paola

- Tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Nohemy mirando al suelo

- ¿Estas bien Nohe? – le preguntó Paola seriamente al ver que la cara de su amiga no era de juego y hablaba en serio

- No, no estoy bien – dijo Nohe

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- Necesito decirte algo, pero no puedes decírselo a los demás

- Sabes que no lo haré, ahora por favor, dime de que se trata

- Bien Paola, lo que te voy a contar es… - pero no pudo hablar

- ¡Habla Nohe! ¡Ya me tienes preocupada!

- Yo…

- ¿Tu que?

- Yo – dijo tomando aire Nohemy mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas – estoy embarazada…

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritó Paola tan fuerte que asusto a Nohemy

**-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡¡¿QUE?!! Nohemy embarazada?! No, tengo que hablar seriamente con esa chica O **

**¡Yo se los advertí! En este cuento todo puede pasar**

**¡Quiero agradecerles a mis nuevos lectores! ;) gracias por leer a esta loca, y también a los viejos ¡gracias por aguantarme! **

**Jorgemtz88:** ahis muchas gracias por leerme, me alegra q te haya gustado, ¡Feliz navidad!

**Maraclarita:** HuLAS!!! Me encanta escribir esas notas de autor XD son muy divertidas, si supieras, ahora casi no e podido leer los libros otra vez XD pero hay una que otra cosita q si me acuerdo, mi fiesta salió demasiado bien - creo q nunca la olvidare XD espero q te haya gustado mucho este capitulo ¡Feliz navidad!

**Roxmi Potter con WAX** Ahis de verdad que muchas gracias! D me alegro que ya estés de vacaciones, primera vez en la vida que actualizo tan rápido no? XD toy segura que tu refri aun debe de estar lleno, un abrazo! Y ¡feliz navidad!

**Chica.Padfoot.xD****** ahis dios, yo también hablo en ingles guachu guachu XD jajaja muuuuuuchas gracias D un beso y espero que pases una feliz navidad

**.:felixfelicis:.: **Mi estilo aventuro es único D muajajajaj yo te dije que esta vez no me iba a demorar tanto en publicar ¡Hasta te hice una aparición especial! Espero q te haya gustado ;) y que te haya ido muy bien en la p.a.a D ¡feliz navidad!

**Marysol:** ¡Una nueva lectora! Graciaaaaaaas por leer, significa mucho para mi, espero que te haya gustado mucho este cap ¡Feliz navidad!

**Muci-11:** niña loca? Hmm… me gusta el nombre D espero q hayas disfrutado este capitulo, por cierto, no soy roja rojita, tas loco?, bueno bueno, espero que pases una linda navidad! Un abrazo

**Ayumi:** ¡¡Nuevo lector! Gracias:D espero q te sigan gustando los otros capítulos, mil gracias por leer, un beso, y ¡Feliz navidad!

**Bueno, y para todos los que leen, ¡les deseo una linda navidad! Y que santa les traiga todo lo que pidieron este año D **

**Este será el último capitulo de este año, los primero días de enero públicare ;)**

**Un beso**

**Bellapaola**


	32. aLeLuyA!

**04-01-07**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Rowling (bien por ella!) y yo no poseo ni gano nada nadita, así que disfruten ;)**

**---------------……………………………….-------------------------**

**Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 32: Aleluya!! **

- ¡¿Cómo paso?! – Dijo Paola desesperada – Bueno, no, no necesito saber como paso- dijo pálida – si no… ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante del caso ¡¡¡¿¿QUIEN??!!!

- ¿Realmente no estas segura de quien podría ser el posible padre? ¡Usa tu imaginación! – dijo Nohemy

- Quiere decir que… que… el padre… ¿Es Draco? O.O

- Si… - dijo Nohe

- ¿Cómo te enteraste que estabas embarazada?

- Pues…

--FlashBack--

Nohemy se dirigió a la enfermería, hace días que no se sentía muy bien, le daban ganas de vomitar a cada hora y ya ni ganas de comer tenía, a menos de que fueran chocolates de coco, cosa que le pareció más raro aun, ella odiaba el coco y ahora tenía antojos con ellos, en las formas en que viniera, ¡no podía dejar de comerlo!

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tengo? ¡Dígamelo! ¡DIGAMELO! – dijo Nohemy como una loca

- A ver – dijo con la cara pálida - ¿Usted tiene algún novio?

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Claro que…! Además, eso no es de su incumbencia

- Pues me temo decirle que sí – dijo la enfermera – Usted esta embarazada

- ¡¡¿QUE QUE?!!

- Ahora señorita, ¿me dirá quien es el padre? – dijo la enfermera

- No, no puedo – dijo Nohemy

-Comprendo, tendré que llevarla con la directora para que hable con usted

-Fin de flash Back-

- ¡Por Dios Nohemy! ¡Tan solo tienes 17 años! ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sido tan irresponsable? – le dijo Paola

- No lo se – decía Nohemy mirando hacia el vacío – no pude evitarlo

- ¡CLARO QUE PODÍAS! – Grito Paola - ¡Fuiste tan irresponsable!

- Lo se, y ahora… no se que debo hacer

- ¿Y que dijo la directora? – preguntó Paola

- Más o menos algo parecido a lo que tu me dijiste y… me preguntó el nombre del padre

- ¿Y que le respondiste?

- Que lo lamentaba mucho, pero no podía hacerlo

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- No muy bien, nunca la había visto tan enojada

- Por dios – dijo Paola agarrándose la cara con ambas manos - ¿Y Draco?

- Yo… no se lo he dicho, tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo

- ¡¡¿QUE QUE?!!! ¡¡¿QUE NO SE LO VAS A DECIR?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!!!

- No se como lo tomara

- ¡¿Qué no se supone que es novio tuyo y deberías de conocerlo?! – preguntó Paola

- Pues, tu eres mi prima y nunca me imaginé que reaccionarias así

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga entonces?! – dijo Paola desesperada - ¿Qué más te dijo McGonagall?

- Que… nadie más se enteraría durante un tiempo, y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que hablar con mi hermana

- ¿Y tu mamá?

- Después, tengo miedo de cómo reaccione, adiós – dijo mientras se iba de la habitación

Las cosas se le complicaban cada vez más a Harry, esa misma tarde después de clases, después de una breve visita con la directora, tendría que ir a reunirse con Alexander para hablar sobre sus clases y si le quedaba tiempo, tenía que planear más tácticas de quidditch para su último partido

- Me quiero matar – dijo Harry durante el desayuno

- Podrás hacerlo después de que mates a Voldemort, cuando lo hagas, eres libre de hacer lo que se te antoje – dijo Hermione

- ¡Mira el día que tengo hoy! Primero, todo un largo día de clases, luego, tengo que visitar a la profesora McGonagall, una clase con Alex y por último, tengo que planear unas nuevas jugadas para el partido de la próxima semana

- Y aparte de eso tenemos que estudiar para los EXTASIS

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Harry

- No hemos estudiado nada, mañana empezamos nuestras sesiones de estudio en la noche, los tres – dijo mirando a Ron también

- ¿Qué? ¿No deberíamos preocuparnos más por otras cosas?

- ¿De que cosas estas hablando? ¡Los exámenes serán muy pronto!

- Me refiero a otras cosas Hermione, ya habrá tiempo para preocuparnos por los exámenes

Hermione golpeo con su puño la mesa, haciendo temblar los cubiertos y algunos vasos y platos

- Mañana, a las nueve, sin falta – fue lo último que dijo Hermione

Después de desayuno, todos se dirigieron a su primera clase del día, defensa contra las artes oscuras (n/a primera clase del día con Alex? - quien faltaría?)

- Bien, bien, bien ¡Bien! – dijo en voz alta Alex, todos se quedaron mirándolo con cara de "este ya se volvió loco"

- Profesor – dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la cordura - ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¡De maravilla! – decía mientras tomaba otra taza de café

- ¿No es malo tomar tanta cafeína? – dijo Hermione

- ¡Si yo digo que no es malo, es por que no es malo! – dijo el profesor mientras tomaba más – Les quiero presentar a todos a mi hija Lizzie – dijo mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro – ella estará aquí para ayudarme en mis clases

- Un placer – les dijo a todos

- Ahora en parejas y practiquen lo que hemos venido viendo durante las últimas clases

Todos se agruparon en parejas y practicaron durante media hora, hasta que el profesor decidió parar la clase

- Ahora elegiré a alguien para que tenga un duelo con mi hija, se los advierto, ella es muy buena, a ver…

Todos los hombres del salón no le estaban prestando mucha atención a las palabras de Alex, ya que la mayoría, al igual que Ron, estaban embobados con la belleza de Lizzie, la cual miraba a su varita como si no existiera algo más importante que eso

- ¡Ron! Sube – dijo Alex

- ¿Yo? – dijo Ron sorprendido

- Si, sube – dijo Alex

Ron, muy nervioso y no muy seguro, subió a la tarima

- A la cuenta de tres quiero que ataquen, uno, dos ¡tres!

El pelirrojo estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que dijeron tres, tampoco noto como Lizzie movía rápidamente la varita y... de un momento a otro, se encontraba en el piso, con cuerdas que lo sujetaban y medio desmayado

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Harry algo decepcionado debido a que pensó que las clases que había dado él hace dos años, no le habían de servido para nada a Ron

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Lizzie a Ron

- Si, me siento de maravilla – dijo Ron cuando las cuerdas desaparecieron

- Bien, quiero que en su tiempo libre practiquen estos tipos de ataque y en la próxima clase, iremos pasando de uno en uno, se acabo la clase ya pueden irse

Y después de un largo y agotador día de clases, cuando ya Harry tenía grabado en la cabeza toda las veces que los profesores le dijeron "la importancia de los EXTASIS en su futuro" ya estaba empezando a fastidiarse de que Hermione empezara con el mismo discurso y el porque tenemos que hacerles caso

- ¡Puedes callarte! ¡Me siento mareado de tanto que hablas! – le dijo Ron que también estaba mareado

- Muy gracioso Ron ¬¬ - dijo Hermione

- ¡A mi no me hace gracia que sigas repitiendo lo que nos dijeron 80 veces en clases como para escucharlo también cuando no tengo que ver la cara de los profesores!

- ¡¿Cómo no te va a importar tu futuro?!

- ¡Si me importa! ¿Cómo piensas que no me interesa?

- Chicos… yo me voy a ver a la directora – dijo Harry mientras trataba de huir de esa pelea que irían a tener sus amigos, en el camino se encontró a Neville

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – le preguntó

- Eh… si, pero no creo que quieres hablar con ella en este momento, esta… digamos que "platicando en voz alta asuntos importantes con Ron"

- Entiendo, deben de estar peleando, la hablare después ¡Gracias! – dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria

Harry, subió sin muchos ánimos y bastante sueño al despacho de la directora McGonagall, toco la puerta unas cuantas veces, hasta que escucho la voz de la directora

- Pasa Harry – cuando el pelinegro entro, vio que la profesora estaba charlando con Hagrid.

- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo has estado? – le preguntó Hagrid

- Pues bien, me alegra verte

- Si… bueno, yo ahora me tengo que ir a preparar mi siguiente clase, cuando quieras pasa por mi casa ¡nos vemos! – dijo mientras se iba de la habitación

- Siéntate Potter ¿Quieres una galleta? – le dijo ofreciéndole unas que tenía en la mesa

- Gracias pero no – dijo Harry (n-a Yo si!!! Yo si quiero!!! Ofrézcamelas a mi!!)

- Lo llame aquí para infórmale, que el horcruxe que usted encontró, ha sido destruido

- ¿Pero porque no me llamaron para destruirlo también? – preguntó Harry

- Porque, cuando uno saca el horcruxe del lugar en donde se encontraba, tiene un tiempo limite para destruirlo o para devolverlo a su lugar de origen, si no, causa un daño irreparable a la persona que lo sostiene o a el lugar en donde se encuentra

- ¿Y quien se encargo de destruirlo?

- El profesor Remus – dijo la profesora – con los que nos deja

- Un horcruxe menos

- Exacto y uno por encontrar – dijo la directora – me gustaría decirle que ya tenemos la ubicación… pero no, no la tenemos, aun no hemos encontrado rastro alguno del horcruxe que nos falta

- ¿Y sobre Voldemort? – preguntó Harry

- Ha habido varias muertes y hechos paranormales en América del Sur, estamos preocupados porque se encuentre por la zona de brasil, la orden se esta encargando de eso, ahora, te tienes que marchar, tengo que reunirme con la señorita Pérez que debe de estar esperando en la puerta – efectivamente ahí se encontraba, no cargaba buen aspecto pero lo que más raro se veía en ella, era su mirada perdida.

- Si nos disculpas – dijo la profesora

- Hasta luego – dijo Harry mientras se iba del lugar

- Bien señorita Pérez, siéntese, tenemos que continuar nuestra charla sobre su situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Harry, más dormido que cansado, se dirigió a la oficina de Alexander, toco la puerta una vez y este lo dejo pasar

- ¡Harry! – Dijo el profesor muy alegre mientras tomaba su novena taza de café en el día - ¡Que alegría que ya este aquí! Esta será una clase diferente, ahora no utilizaras la occlumancia conmigo, si no con mi hija – de la nada salió Lizzie, la cual se había amarrado el pelo y dejaba a la vista sus bellos ojos claros.

- Bien, los dejo un momento, voy a buscar más café – dijo Alex mientras se iba un momento de la habitación

- ¿Empezamos? – dijo Lizzie

- Cuando quieras – dijo Harry decidido

- Ahora, yo tratare de leer tu mente ¿preparado? ¡Ya! – dijo Lizzie mientras se concentraba en leer la mente de Harry

Harry ya practicado mucho, muchísimo se podría decir, ya que cerro completamente su mente, sintió como Lizzie trataba de meterse en sus pensamientos, pero no lo logro

- ¡Wow! Eres bueno – dijo Lizzie diez minutos después cuando se dio por vencida

- Gracias, tu también – dijo Harry

- Ahora, hagámoslo al revés, tu intentaras leer mis pensamientos ¿si?

- Esta bien, uno, dos ¡tres! – dijo Harry mientras se concentraba todo lo que podía para leer el pensamiento de ese momento que tenía Lizzie, pero no podía, trataba y trataba pero no podía, la chica era muy buena para eso, así que sin más remedio, Harry se dio más fuerzas y se concentro todo lo podía, incluso parecía que estaba echando humo de lo concentrado que estaba, no se iba a ir de ahí hasta escuchar ese pensamiento, sin que lo pensara, esa barrera en la cual no lo dejaba pasar, se derrumbo, o mejor dicho, exploto en mil pedazos y pudo escuchar con claridad

- _"Que ojos tan lindos tiene este Harry" – dijo la voz de Lizzie en su pensamiento_

- Gracias, tu ojos también son bonitos – se le salió a Harry en voz alta

- ¡¿Escuchaste lo que pensaba?! – dijo Lizzie

- Si x'D

- ¿Pero como? Si yo… realmente te subestime – dijo Lizzie – hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había podido entrar en mi mente

- Distes una dura batalla – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie – eres muy buena

- Seria mejor si no hubiese dejado que escuches la que estaba pensando – dijo Lizzie algo triste y mirando al suelo, entonces Harry noto en ese momento que la chica pocas veces miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba.

- Mi padre no estará muy contento, pero ni modo – dijo la chica mirando al rostro de Harry - ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo ella

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Esta muy pálido, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Si – dijo Harry muy mareado – me siento de maravilla – al momento que dijo esto, todo se volvió negro, muy oscuro, se sentía que volaba y empezó a escuchar gritos, muchos gritos de diferentes personas, eran gritos de miedo, de auxilio, de angustia, Harry no sabía que hacer, quería ayudar a quienes estaban sufriendo, pero no veía nada, no podía moverse, no sabía en donde se encontraba, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar a aquellas personas que gritaban a todo pulmón ¿pero en donde se encontraban? ¿Por qué gritaban? ¿Por qué no podía hacer nada? ¿Por qué?

- En unos momentos despertara – dijo una voz de un hombre

Harry abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el despacho del profesor Alexander, otra vez, estaba en el piso y sudando

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Alexander

- Mareado – dijo Harry - ¿Por qué me desmaye?

- Pues, según me contó Lizzie, debe ser por la cantidad de esfuerzo que has hecho más el stress que tienes acumulado por los EXTASIS

- Y esas voces que escuche… - pero se detuvo, no podía decir nada mas

- No me contaras más ¿Verdad?

- Lo siento

- Esta bien, ahora vete –dijo Alex mientras le daba sueño

.-.-…-..-.--…-.-.-

- Paola!!!!!!!!!! Mira cuanto saque en mi examen!!!!!!!!!! – decía Felipe muy contento ya que había obtenido la máxima nota en un examen muy complicado de Historia – Paola espérame!

- Felipe, no tengo ganas de hablar – dijo Paola rudamente

- ¡Pero mi nota! – dijo orgulloso

- En este momento no quiero saber nada de notas

- ¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor?

- ¡Tu estarías igual si tu prima estuviera embarazada a los 17 años!! – gritó Paola inconcientemente, pero menos mal que en ese momento no iba pasando nadie

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué Nohemy esta…? – pero Paola le tapo la boca para que no dijera la oración completa

- No puedo creer que te lo haya… debes jurar no decírselo a nadie más – dijo Paola seriamente mirando a Felipe

- Lo que tú digas, no diré ni una palabra – dijo Felipe, lo que no sabía Paola es que alguien más aparte de ellos estaba escuchando su conversación

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry decidió cancelar la práctica de quiddicth y hacerla para el día siguiente, la verdad es que se sentía muy cansado como para hacer cualquier cosa.

Al día siguiente, no fue un día muy agradable que digamos, ya que por casualidad de la vida, apareció un "nuevo" escalón falso, de manera que nuestro amigo Harry tenía que quitarle el privilegio a Neville de estrenarlo, así que este metió el pie de lleno y quedo atorado, cuando pudo salir con vida de esa situación, salió rodando por las escaleras, haciéndose varios moretones y para colmo, llegando tarde a clases.e la vida, apareci

Después de pasar esa tremenda vergüenza, esta vez decidió poner en práctica todas las jugadas, movimientos y demás torturas que se le ocurrieron para darle a su equipo de quiddicth, llego un momento en que Fabiana estaba llorando de lo cansada que estaba

- ¡No llores! - le dijo Harry

- Harry es malo - decía Fabiana mientras lloraba

- Cálmate Fabiana - decía Ginny mientras la consolaba

- Por su culpa no tengo uñas - decía mostrándole sus uñas a Ginny

- ¡Tenias que habértelas cortado! - dijo Harry

- Nunca volverán a hacer como era antes - decía mientras lloraba desconsolada

- Cálmate Fabiana, eso se puede arreglar con magia

- ¿Tu crees? T.T

- Estoy segura

- ¡Ya dejen sus charlas de chicas y súbanse en esa escoba!

Después de 20 minutos, Ginny y el resto del equipo se hartaron de la actitud de Harry y decidieron hacérselo notar

- Nos vamos - dijo Ginny mientras tiraba la escoba al suelo

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡¡¡¡POR QUE ESTAMOS HARTOS DE TU ACTITUD!!!! - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Si solo asumo mi papel de capitán

- No, no lo haces, asumes el papel de un ser malo y despiadado - dijo Fabiana - cuando te tranquilices, volveremos a practicar - dijo mientras se iba a los vestidores con el resto del equipo

- Ginny - dijo Harry agarrando a Ginny

- No Harry, ellos tiene razón

- ¿Tan mal estoy actuando?

- La verdad si, tranquilízate un poco y descansa - le dijo Ginny mientras se iba

-.-.--...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Mientras, en otro lugar de Hogwart

- ¿Que quiere Seamus? - le dijo Nohemy

- Mi querida Nohe, tenemos que hablar - le dijo Seamus

- ¡Pues yo no tengo ganas! - dijo Nohe muy fastidiada

- No, disculpa - dijo él - yo no te pregunte si querías, necesitamos hablar - dijo con mirada muy seria

- Nunca te había visto con esa mirada

- Se trata sobre...

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Yo se tu secreto...

- ¿Cual secreto? - dijo Nohe haciéndose la desentendida - Yo no tengo secretos

- Si que los tienes - dijo Seamus

- No, tú no lo puedes saber

- Lo se... se que estas embarazada...

- ¡¿QUE?! ¿Pero como se te ocurre una cosa semejante? - dijo Nohemy mientras empezaba a sudar y mirar hacia otro lugar

- Ahora se que es cierto, estas temblando, tu voz esta tensa y no me miras a los ojos - dijo Seamus - te he observado mucho durante todos estos días

Nohemy, en su desespero, golpeo una pared cercana llena de furia, lentamente se dejo caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared

- ¿Como lo supiste? - le preguntó

- Eso... no importa en estos momentos, si no que... quiero ayudarte

- ¿Como? Nadie puede ayudarme

- También averigüe que sabes el nombre del padre pero no quieres decirlo... tus razones tendrás

- ¿Como averiguas todo eso?

- Eso lo sabrás en su momento - dijo él seriamente - McGonagall te sacara de una manera o otra el nombre del padre Nohemy, eso no lo vas a poder evitar...

- Si que puedo, soy buena para eso - dijo ella

- ¿Incluso con el Veritusalem?

- Esta prohibido su uso en los alumnos

- No necesariamente, para este tipos de casos excepcionales, esta permitido su uso

- No, no puede ser - dijo Nohemy mientras se le salían unas lagrimas - ¿Que haré?

- Ahí te puedo ayudar yo - dijo Seamus

- ¿Como?

- Pues... yo puedo hacerme pasar por el padre

Nohemy se le quedo viendo un buen rato a sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que él había dicho, no era posible que ese chico le estuviese ofreciendo eso

- ¿Que?

- ¿Quieres que te saque el nombre a la fuerza o no?

- Pero... ¿porque tu me ofreces algo que me salvaría la vida?

- Solo sería por un tiempo, hasta que saliéramos de clases

- ¿No te molestaría que te vieran con malos ojos el resto del colegio?

- La verdad, eso es lo menos que me interesa en este momento - dijo él

- Pero... ¿que guerras a cambio?

- Esa es la parte a la que quería llegar - dijo Seamus mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura - quiero que seamos y actuemos como novios

- ¿novios? - se preguntó Nohemy

- Si, si voy a fingir que soy padre, al menos quiero que seas mi novia...

- Pero Seamus... yo no te amo

- Lo se... pero quiero que me des una oportunidad, que hagamos de novios frente a los ojos de los demás, tal vez de esa manera, algún día te llegue a conquistar

- Seamus yo...

- Shhhh... - le dijo Seamus poniéndole un dedo en los labios - quiero que lo pienses ¿de acuerdo? Si estas de acuerdo con mi proposición, házmelo saber, más te vale decidir pronto, ya que no dudo en que la directora te llamara los más pronto posible - mientras le dijo esto, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y siguió su camino

- Quien iba a imaginar esto - dijo para si Nohemy - ¿Y ahora que hago?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-**

Harry ya estaba sumamente agotado después de tantas quejas de su equipo, decidió encontrar algo apoyo y comprensión en sus fieles amigos, pero para su sorpresa, ninguno estaba en ese momento en la sala común, Ron debería de estar cambiándose y Hermione... ¿en donde se encontraba Hermione? Bueno, lo averiguaría después, ahora lo que quería en ese momento era descansar, dormir y soñar unas cuantas horas

**.-.--.--..-.-.-.**

Hermione se encontraba hablando con Neville, el cuál estaba muy emocionado

- ¿De veras? - dijo Neville - ¡gracias!

- Por nada, pero me debes una - le dijo Hermione muy seria - porque lo que voy a hacer no será nada fácil

- Gracias, te lo juro, algún día te lo pagare

Hermione caminó decidida hacía donde estaba un chico de cabello castaño, alto, guapo y de ojos muy lindos que hipnotizaban a cualquiera, no tenía nada fuera de lo común, pero tenía enamorada a todas las chicas de medio colegio, en ese momento estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas.

- ¡No se preocupen! ¡Claro que iré! - dijo el chico - Ahí estaré

- Nos vemos - le dijeron las chicas mientras se despedían coquetamente de él

- ¡Hola Gustav! - dijo Hermione con cara de tonta _"Lo que hago por mi amigo"_

- ¡Hermione! ¡Preciosa! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí! - le dijo el chico muy contento y algo embobado

- Si... es que soy de gryffindor ¿recuerdas?

- Cierto, es una pena que estemos en diferentes casas - decía mientras le agarraba una mano delicadamente - tienes unas manos encantadoras

- Gracias - dijo Hermione sintiéndose halagada

- No me des las gracias, preciosa

- Gustav, quería pedirte un favor

- Para mi linda amiga, lo que quieras - dijo mientras le besaba la mano

- Yo quería que... - se le acerco al oído y le dijo lo que necesitaba

- ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que lo haré! pero... ¿hay una razón en especial?

- Si, la razón es...

En ese momento iba pasando el pelirrojo, ya limpiecito y bañadito, y vio de primera fila en vivo y directo, la escenita que estaba sucediendo en ese momento

- Muy bien, con todo gusto lo haré - decía mientras le volvía a besar la mano y después para pasar y darle un abrazo, como todos lo suponemos, esto era demasiado para Ron, así que fue directamente hacia en donde estaban ellos y los separó

- ¿Pero que te pasa? - le dijo Gustav

- Lo siento, pero creía que la estabas ahorcando (n-a este niño esta mal de la cabeza -.-U)

- Solo era un abrazo ¬¬ - le dijo Hermione

- Claro, claro, en los desconocidos uno nunca se debe de fiar

- ¡Pero que diablos te pasa! - le dijo Hermione

- Mejor vamonos - dijo Ron mientras la agarraba por el brazo fuertemente sin que ella opusiera resistencia

- ¡Nos veremos después preciosa! - le dijo Gustav algo triste de que su amiga se fuera

- Preciosa, mejor que le vaya a decir preciosa a su...

- ¿Pero por qué actúas así?

- ¡Por que sí! - le dijo Ron

**-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-**

Harry, después de tomar su "breve siesta" ya eran las 9 de la noche, así que decidió buscar a sus amigos porque se había acordado que su "sesión de estudio" empezaba ese día y... no quería verle la cara de enojada toda una semana por haber faltado.

Cuando bajo, encontró a sus dos amigos bajando con los libros para estudiar

- ¡Hasta que despiertas! - le dijo Hermione

- ¿Tu en donde estabas?

- Por ahí - dijo para no tener que dar detalles

- ¿Por qué cargas esa cara Ron?

- No quiero hablar - dijo medio enojado

Empezaron a estudiar... sobre todo lo que habían visto durante toda su vida, ese día estudiarían teoría, así que debido a la tensión que había entre los tres, nadie hablaba, pasaron las horas, comieron un poco y siguieron estudiando, estaban los tres realmente concentrado.

Ya era muy de noche, habían pasado más de las 12 y como al día siguiente era fin de semana, no importaba mucho, ya no quedaba más nadie en la sala común solo los tres amigos estudiando, la última en irse fue Ginny que se despidió de ellos diciendo que ya se durmieran que era muy tarde.

- Esta bien, ya pronto nos iremos - dijo Hermione a Ginny

- Los espero - dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba en un sillón

5 minutos después

- ¡Esta bien! ¡No soporto esto! - dijo Ron - ¡¿Que hacías hablando con Gustav?!

- ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Claro que es asunto mió!

- ¿Por qué debería de decírtelo?

- ¡Por que soy tu amigo!

- ¿Y? ¡Yo a ti nunca te he importado!

- ¡Claro que si me importas!

- ¿Perdón?

- Eres mi amiga y mi importas

- ¡Eso no es excusa para molestarme siempre!

- Yo no te molesto siempre - dijo Ron sorprendido

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si el tema se trata sobre chicos! ¡¡¡Siempre me molestas!!!

- Eso no es cierto - dijo Ron mirando al suelo

- ¡Claro que si!

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- ¡Ron! Quiero que me digas de una vez por todas ¡¡¡¿¿Por qué demonios siempre me molestas cada vez que pasa un chico delante mío??!!! - dijo Hermione a punto de explotar

- ¡¡POR QUE ME GUSTAS!! - gritó Ron a todo pulmón

Los que estaban presentes en la sala, que eran Harry y Ginny, se quedaron atónitos, hubo un silencio muy largo, en los cual los ojos rodaban de Hermione a Ron, de Ron de Hermione, la chica estaba con la boca abierta y no articulaba ninguna palabra. Todo lo que había pasado en ese momento era imposible de creer, nadie daba por entender que Ron, el Ron Weasley que todos conocemos se lo había dicho (n-a ni la autora y lectores se lo creen!!!! O)

- ¿Qué? - dijo Hermione - Te refieres a... - la chica ahora pensaba con dificultad - ¿que... te gusta protegerme no? (n-a quien le pega? YO LE PEGO!)

- No - dijo Ron que estaba más rojo que su cabello - no quise decir eso - dijo mientras se le acercaba a la chica

- Harry, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea? - le dijo Ginny a Harry

- ¡Si! Vamos, yo te ayudo - dijo Harry que también quería salir de ahí

- ¿Que... quisiste decir? - dijo Hermione muy nerviosa y temblando

- Que... tu me gustas, que yo... - Ron estaba adoptando un color rojo intenso - yo estoy enamorado de ti Hermione

Ahora la que estaba también o quizás más roja que Ron era Hermione, la cuál estaba como en un estado de shock

- Se que a veces actuó así porque no soporto verte con algún otro chico que no sea yo

- Ron...

- Y si, se que soy insoportable y...

- Ron...

- A veces no me puedo controlar, sobre todo con ese tonto de Gustav que…

- ¡Ron! - le dijo Hermione

- Hermione... - dijo Ron seriamente - se... que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero... necesitaba decírtelo porque...

- ¡RON! - gritó Hermione

- Dime - dijo Ron cuando veía que Hermione sonreía y se le pegaba más a él, esta se puso de puntillas debido a lo alto que era él y le dijo al oído

- ¿Por que tardaste tanto? - le dijo mientras le daba un tierno y largo beso en los labios

- ¿Quiere decir? - dijo atónito Ron terminando el beso - ¿Que tu...? ¿Que tu...?

- Si Ron, tú me gustas - dijo Hermione sonriendo – siempre me has gustado

- Hermione ¿Tu quisieras...? ¿Ser… mi novia? - dijo Ron a punto de estallar de alegría

- Déjame pensarlo - dijo Hermione mientras lo empezaba a besar

**-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ES UN MILAGRO:D por algo el capitulo se llama aleluya no? D **

**Antes que nada quiero decirles a todo ¡¡Feliz año!! Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho y que este año 2007 se nos cumplan todos nuestros deseos!!! XD**

**Qué rápido se nos fue el año, ¡dígame las vacaciones!  no duran nada, este lunes 8 empiezo clases otra vez (noooooooooooo) pero bueno, que más, a darle con todo (h)**

**Jorgemtz88:** Holas!!! Pues mucha gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado D ¡feliz año nuevo! Un saludo desde Venezuela

**.:felixfelicis:.** : mi amigo chileno!!! Feliz año!!!! Gracias por ser tan paciente XD y darme muchas ideas para el cuento D estoy muy agradecida de haberte conocido y lo que mas deseo para este año es que nuestra amistad siga creciendo XD, por cierto!! Eres famoso!!!!:O ya veras que también tendrás otra aparición en el próximo capitulo ;) jaja, y me imagino la cara de alegría de cuando vistes la última escena :D, un abrazo!

**Roxmi Potter con WAX**: ahhhh, discúlpame por la bromita D y si!! Actualice antes de diciembre 2007 muajajaja, pero ahora si tendrás que equipar tu refri, por si acaso ;), feliz año nuevo!!!

**Maraclarita:** Holas!! Si el hijo es de Draco, Nohemy ni loca para tener uno de Seamus y de alguna manera tenía que meter a Cho, muajajaja, me cae mal ella XD ni te imaginas la alegría que me da porque te gusten mis comentarios XD gracias!!! y abrazo y feliz año nuevo!

**Ginnyalis:** Milagro del señor!! Dejastes un review!! El cielo se cae!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD no vale, gracias mi loca!! Por dejarme un comentario, mucha gracias por recomendarme con tu amiga D jajaja, espero que la estés pasando rico en la playita y que te haya gustado este cap ;) nos hablamos loca

**Marisol:** ¡Feliz año! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo D me contenta muchisimo, gracias!!! un abrazo muy grande!!

**Muci-11:** Que linda!!!!!!! Gracias por leerme D Cho volverá a tener otra aparición ya lo verás, te vas a reír mucho XD también siento pena por Wood, yo también adoro a Sirius, aun no supero que Rowling lo haya matado ¬¬ se paso esa mujer, jajaja, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy de Lara XD jaja, muchos saluditos!! Un abrazo!

**Nohenatha:** ¿Nohemy:o Que haces aquí? XD jajajaja, Aun pienso que nos tracalearon con los regalos ¬¬ alguien debe de tenerlos, yo lo se, no quiero empezar clases :'( verle la cara a la de química, dios que tortura XD y nohe acuérdate ellos NO VAN A MORIR, no, no puede, y en caso de que pase, ya sabes ¡¡la turba!! XD, bye nohe, cuídate ;)

**Ayumi:** ¡Feliz año! A mi en realidad me gusto mucho el desafío de los moais XD mis querido moais, ¡muchas gracias por leerme! Significa mucho para mi XD ¡un abrazo!

**Natita.grint:** ¡bienvenida! A mi me pasa igual, me gusta leer fic cuando ya llevan muchos capítulos :D así uno tiene mucho que leer ¿Eres chilena? Que bien!!! La razón por la que me guste tanto Chile es por que mi mamá es chilena y aunque nací en Venezuela tengo muchísima familia en Santiago, es un lugar bellísimo y lo adoro por que yo misma he ido, XD me alegra un montón que te guste mi ff XD ¡un saludo y feliz año nuevo!

**Sara Morgan Black:** Epale!!! ¡Feliz año!! Me alegra que ya hayas vuelto ;) que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos D Muchos abrazos loca!!!

**Paola:** Mi tocayita linda!!!!! Te quiero mucho mi lokita!! Y hasta te tomas la molestia de dejarme un comentario :$ tan linda, espero que este año nuevo este lleno de alegrías!! Te quiero demasiado!!! XD nos hablamos loca, un abrazo!

**Geisinha:** ¡Que emoción! Una brasilera!!!! Muchas gracias por leerme, significa mucho para mi, te deseo un prospero año nuevo!!! ¡¡Un abrazo!!!

**Aprovecho para disculparme por aquellos que me tiene agregado al msn y los hice caer el 28 con la noticia de que ya no iba a publicar más x'D jajajaja, fue la mejor broma que hice ese día, casi me matan de tantas amenazas :O dígame las de Alicia, jejejeje**

**¿Qué les parece? ¡¡Ron se declaro!! Dios que emoción, que felicidad, hay que celebrar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD ¿Cambiara la relación del trío? ¿Y que le dirá Nohemy a Seamus? ¿Harry cambiara su actitud con el equipo de quiddicht? ¿Qué será de Lizzie? ¿Habrán más muertes por parte de Voldemort? ¿Qué será del bebé de Cho? ¿Qué pasara con Paola y Felipe? ¿En donde estará el último horcruxe? **

**La mayoría de las respuestas las podrá encontrar en el siguiente capitulo y las que falten ¡en Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows! Jajajaj, que emoción, ya quiero leerlo**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Andrea que esta de cumpleaños, ¡felicidades lokita! Que cumplas muchísimos más!!!! T.Q.M **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo!**

**Los quiere mucho**

**Bellapaola**


	33. Paola Se Revela OO

**3-02-07**

**Disclaimer: Todosl los personajes son de Rowling y… blah, blah, solo lean! XD **

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 33: Paola se revela **

- ¿Eso es un si? – dijo Ron cuando terminaron el beso sonriendo

- Pues - dijo Hermione en un tono de que iba a estallar de alegría mientras lo volvía a besar

- Lo tomare como un sí - dijo Ron muy contento y sonriendo

- Tu siempre me gustaste - dijo Hermione

- Tu también - dijo Ron

- Si no hubiésemos sido tan tontos los dos no... - pero Ron la abrazo

- Mi Herms, no discutamos eso, disfrutemos el momento ¿si? - dijo Ron muy alegre

- Esta bien - dijo Hermione airándolo a los ojos

- ¿Que habrá pasado? - decía Ginny al otro lado de la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios

- No lo se - decía Harry comiendo palomitas de maíz XD - ¿que dicen?

- No lo se, seguramente ya habrán empezado a matarse o a besarse

- Quizás ambas - dijo Harry - mientras seguía comiendo - quizás ya Ron este en el suelo

- No me dejas escuchar - dijo Ginny

- ¡Ya paso mucho tiempo! - dijo Harry cuando empezó a ver que el pote de las palomitas iba por la mitad

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a entrar, pero hay que crear una distracción - dijo Ginny mientras pensaba

- Lo tengo nn - dijo Harry - que tal si - mientras decía esta frase, le coloco de manera brusca y rápida el pote de las palomitas en la cabeza de Ginny - atrápame si puedes - dijo mientras corría

- ¡¡¡AHHH!!! - dijo Ginny mientras se quitaba un poco el pote para ver por donde corría

Harry corrió hacia la sala común gritando

- Auxilio!! Ginny me va a matar - dijo cuando entro a la sala común

- Claro que lo haré - dijo esta enojada - pero se quedo quieta al ver la escena, al igual que Harry

Este Ron se encontraba besando de una manera apasionada a Hermione contra de la pared, de manera que no notaron la presencia de Harry y Ginny.

- Eh perdido a mi mejor amiga - decía Harry fingiendo drama

- Yo también - decía Ginny - Vamonos Harry, aquí no nos quieren xD

- No interrumpamos - dijo Harry

Cuando ya Harry y Ginny se encontraban subiendo las escaleras

- ¿Esos fueron Harry y Ginny? - dijo Hermione separándose

- Tal vez - dijo sin importarle mucho a Ron

- ¿Que van a decir de nosotros si nos ven así? - decía Hermione sonriendo

- Seguro que estarán alegres xD quien sabe - dijo Ron

- Mañana mismo se lo diremos

- ¿Mañana? Si ya es mañana - dijo Ron cuando se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde

- Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos ya - dijo Hermione

Después de que se despidieron como debía ser y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, Ron entró a la suya pensando que todos estarían durmiendo, pero se equivoco

- ¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES CUÑADITO!!!!!!! - le dijo Harry gritando haciendo que todos en el cuarto despertaran

- ¿Que coño pasa contigo? - le dijo Seamus

- ¡Ron! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro! - le dijo Harry abrazando a Ron

- Yo también, gracias Harry - dijo Ron - gracias por ayudarme

- ¿Pero que les pasa? ¿Por qué felicitas a Ron? - le preguntó Neville

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? - le dijo Dean que se despertó

- ¡¡Hermione y yo somos novios!! - dijo Ron gritando de felicidad buscando una botella de whisky

- ¡Compadre felicidades! - le dijo Neville - ¡Hasta que al fin lo hiciste!

- Gracias, hay que celebrar - dijo Ron mientras abría la botella

- ¿Me levantaron para esta tontera? - dijo Seamus amargado

- Que a ti Nohemy no te pare no es problema nuestro - dijo Dean a Seamus - ¡Así se hace Ron! - dijo mientras lo abrazaba

- No será por mucho tiempo - dijo Seamus, pero nadie lo escucho ya que el resto estaban concentrados en festejar

Al día siguiente, al igual que en un colegio que yo conozco (n-a cual será? o.o XD jajajaja) , las paredes hablaron por todos los rincones de Hogwarts, ya que más de medio colegio se había enterado de la noticia del noviazgo de Ron y Hermione, y lo que no los sabían, se enteraron en la mañana cuando los vieron saludándose de beso y dirigiéndose al gran comedor agarrados de la mano.

- Que lindos se ven . - dijeron Harry y Ginny como si fueran dos viejitos x'D

- Crecen tan rápido - dijo Harry mientras fingía llorar en el hombro de Ginny

- Ahora se casaran y tendrán hijos - decía Ginny - cuando apenas fue ayer que yo ayudaba a Ron a cambiar la sabana de su cama cuando la moja...

- ¡¡Mucha información!! - dijo Ron interrumpiendo a su hermana

- Es que... ¡Aun no puedo creer que el cobarde de mi hermano lo haya hecho!

- ¿Que? dejar de mojar la ca..., digo, ¿habérselo dicho a Hermione?

- Ambos - admitió Ginny

- Pues yo recuerdo que tu seguías durmiendo con la luz encendida hasta los doc...

- ¡Nadie te pregunto! - le dijo a Ginny mientras Harry se reía - ¡Tu no seas inmaduro! - le dijo a Harry

- No es por eso, si no que te vez tan divertida cuando te enojas - le dijo Harry

- ¬¬ que graciosito el niño

- ¡Ron! ¡Hermione! ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! - le dijo Luna abrazándolos - ¡YA ERA HORA! ¡Te demoraste mucho Ron! - le regaño Luna

- Si, eso pensamos todos -dijo Ginny

- Gracias Luna - le dijo Ron

- Ojala yo tuviera un novio también, pero bueno ¡les deseo lo mejor! - dijo Luna mientras se iba saltando en una pierna

Los tres días siguientes, Harry se dio cuenta de que Hogwarts no sería la misma y que su amistad con Ron y Hermione cambiaría un poco, no había momento en el día en que se encontraran juntos, abrazándose o besándose

- Hogwarts se ha vuelto más empalagoso o solo son ellos dos - dijo Harry

- Déjalos, cuando empiecen a pelear, la reconciliación será peor - dijo Ginny

Y la verdad es que Harry se estaba empezando a cansar, porque sus amigos ya le estaban dando un nuevo termino a la palabra cursi (n.a noooooooooo, por favor, esa palabra noooooo, no me gusta esa palabra XD) estos dos se la pasaban todos los días peleando por tipo de cosas como "yo te quiero más" inclusive ya extraña sus otras peleas a muerte, hasta parecía que sus nombres habían cambiado, ahora se escuchaban nombres como "cielo", "amor", "mi vida", "corazón" "Ronnie" "Princesa" y otros más aterradores (n.a jajajaj XD toy exagerando) y ya había pillado a sus dos amigos besándose en diferentes lugares.

- ¡Ya paren! - les dijo en una ocasión, ambos separaron rápidamente - ¡Los EXTASIS! ¡Hay que estudiar!

- Ya hasta suenas como yo - dijo Hermione

- Ella tiene razón, me estas preocupando - dijo Ron

- Pues mi querido "Ronnie" yo si quiero salir bien - dijo Harry

- Si Ron, Harry tiene razón, hay que estudiar - dijo Hermione mientras volvía a agarrar su libro

Ron miró a Harry de una manera que significaba "muchas gracias Harry ¬¬" y Harry lo miraba de otra manera que era "A la orden n-n"

.-.-.-.-.En otro lugar de Hogwarts -.-.--.-.-.-

Una Nohemy, muy asustada y a la vez ya cansada, se dirigía hacia la parte del bosque prohibido, se había puesto de acuerdo con Draco para encontrarse por esa zona, ella se lo había pedido con la excusa que necesitaba verlo, claro el rubio ni se imaginaba lo que se esperaba al recibir al gran noticia

La venezolana, librándose de su prima Paola con la excusa de que Felipe la estaba llamando a ella y que tenía que ir Paola urgentemente, aprovecho la ocasión para escaparse de ella

Caminaba y caminaba y parecía que no iba a llegar nunca, era la flojera o el embarazo pero el hecho era que ya se estaba sintiendo muy cansada y débil. Hasta que por fin llego al lugar acordado, pero no se encontraba Draco

- ¿En donde estas? - dijo preocupada Nohemy - ¿Le habrá llegado mi carta?

- Claro que si - dijo una voz tras de ella - Mi querida Nohe - dijo Draco saliendo de las sombras

- ¡Draco! - dijo Nohe sin pensarlo dos veces para abrazarlo - Me has hecho tanta falta

- A mi también - dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba levemente - estas pesadita xD

- Si...-dijo Nohe avergonzada

- ¿Para que me llamaste urgentemente? No es que no te quisiera ver, pero por lo que decía tu carta, parecía muy urgente

- Draco... - dijo Nohemy nerviosa -¿recuerdas lo que paso la última vez que no vimos en esa aula vacía?

- Como olvidarlo ;D - dijo Draco picaronamente mientras le daba un beso

- Bueno, la cosa es que...

- Vamos linda, dime lo que pasa - decía mientras la abrazaba

- Yo estoy... - pero no continuó, Draco se estaba preocupando

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Estas saliendo con alguien más?!

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – le dijo ella enojada

- ¿Entonces que es? – dijo Draco preocupado

- Es…

- ¡Vamos dilo! Siempre contaras con mi apoyo – le dijo Draco sinceramente mirándola a los ojos

- Vamos a ser padres – le dijo Nohemy

Draco se quedo en shock, como medio hipnotizado con la noticia que le había dado Nohe en ese momento, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir su novia

- ¿Qué? – dijo como fuera de sí

- Estoy embarazada Draco, vamos a tener un hijo – dijo Nohemy muy… rara y nerviosa, no quería ver la reacción que iría a tener su novio con semejante noticia, seguro que empezaría a gritarle por no haberse cuidado, o le daría un discurso de lo jóvenes que eran para criar a un niño, así que cerro los ojos

Pero el grito no llego, ella seguía esperando pero no llegaba nada, así que con mucho temor, los abrió lentamente.

- ¿Voy a ser papá? – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa

- Si

Draco empezó a llorar de felicidad, sonrió e inmediatamente la abrazo como nunca lo había hecho, estaba completamente feliz

- ¿No te molesta que seamos padres tan jóvenes?

- ¿Y eso que importa? – dijo Draco sonriendo - ¡Voy a ser papá! – decía mientras la cargaba y le daba un tierno beso

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – le preguntó Nohe

- ¡Bien! ¡Estoy que exploto de felicidad! – decía mientras bailaba

- ¡No por mucho! – dijo Paola mientras lo empujaba y lo ponía contra el suelo

- ¿Y quien es esta? – dijo Draco

- ¡¡Pero hasta mala memoria tiene el tonto este!! – dijo Paola mientras le daba una cachetada

- ¡PAOLA! – le dijo Nohemy - ¡Deja de golpear a mi novio!

- Shh, tu cállate, ahora TU – le dijo Paola mientras lo levantaba y lo ponía contra un árbol – Me dará varias explicaciones

- Nohe, sácame a esta loca de encima – dijo Draco, pero una persona se movió entre los arbustos, alguien los estaba escuchando, Paola rápidamente soltó y apuntó hacia los arbustos

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – dijo Paola con varita en mano

- ¿Paola? ¿Eres tú? – dijo un Felipe saliendo entre los arbustos, pero apenas pudo ver a la chica, ya que esta le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que hizo que se desmayara

- ¡Paola! ¿Cómo vas a atacar así a la gente? ¡Es tu mejor amigo! – dijo Nohemy sorprendida

- Lo se, pero no quiero tener más testigos de como Draco va a morir ahorcado en mis manos – dijo Paola mientras se le volvía a lanzar a sobre Draco - Habla

- ¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo? – le dijo Draco - ¿Qué paso con aquella chica inocente y buena que conocí en la fiesta?

- Es niña buena ya no existe – le dijo Paola sobriamente – Murió el día en que dejaste embarazada a Nohemy

- ¡Que inmadura eres! – le dijo Draco

- ¡Y TU UN IRRESPONSABLE! ¡¡¿COMO NO PENSASTES NUNCA QUE PODÍAS DEJAR EMBARAZADA A NOHEMY?!! Siendo ya mayor ¡DEBERIAS DE PENSAR MAS EN TU FUTURO! ¡No me quiero imaginar a cuantas mujeres vas embarazando por la vida!

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo Draco – A la única mujer que amo y jamás engañaría es a Nohemy ¿Esta claro?

- ¡Pues yo no te creo! – le dijo Paola

- ¡Pues deberías!

- ¿Creerle a un mortífago? ¡Pues no lo creo!

- ¡Que niña tan inmadura eres!

- ¡Inmadura le podrás decir a tu abuela pero a mi no! - le dijo Paola dándole otra cachetada

- Mira niñita malcriada, cuidadito con estar insultando a mi familia

- ¡Suficiente! – decía Nohemy mientras colocaba a Felipe inconciente al lado de un árbol - ¡Me tienen harta los dos! ¡Actúen como personas maduras!

- Mira quien lo dice – dijo Paola observándola de arriba hacia abajo - ¡Tu! ¡La que no te cuidaste! Y ahora por eso tendrás un bebe

- ¡Paola! ¡Ya basta! – dijo Nohemy sacando su varita

- ¿Qué? ¿Vas atacarme?

- Si sigues así, te juro que lo hago

- ¿A tu propia prima? ¡Hazlo! Seguro que después te dejarte embarazada este – dijo Paola apuntando a Draco – te enseño como atacarles a tus parientes

- Mira Paola – dijo Draco interponiéndose entre las dos chicas – Tienes razón, yo la embarace, no tomamos las debidas precauciones, lo sabemos ¿CONTENTA? – le gritó Draco – pero…

- ¿Pero que? ¡¿Ahora dirás que tienes mucho trabajo con el señor oscuro como para ocuparte de tu hijo?!

- Jamás haría eso – dijo Draco

- ¿Entonces que? ¿Qué harás?

- En primer lugar, celebrar que voy a ser papá

- ¿Ah? – dijo Paola sin entender

- Se que aun somos muy jóvenes y sin experiencia – dijo Draco – pero, tener un hijo y con la mujer que amo, siempre ha sido una de mis grandes metas

Paola observo al rubio unos momentos, sin entender que le había dicho en esos momentos

- Nunca había querido tanto a una mujer como lo hago con Nohemy, haberla conocido en esa fiesta, siempre estaré muy agradecido por ese día – dijo Draco hablando en serio – La amo Paola, no podría vivir sin ella

Paola bajo su mirada fría y de furia a una mirada un poco más normal en ella cuando no esta enojada, si no… comprensiva

- ¿Realmente la amas? – le dijo Paola a Draco, esta vez sin gritar

- Si – dijo Draco – La amo

- ¿Y cuidaras de ella?

- Con vida

- ¿La harás feliz?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Y cuidaras muy bien de mi sobrina?

- ¿Sobrina? También puede ser sobrino

- No, va a ser sobrina, yo lo se

- Claro que cuidare de ella, con mi vida – dijo Draco

- Una última cosa más – dijo Paola mientras se le acercaba y lo agarraba por el cuello – Mas te vale nunca hacerle daño, si no te juro que yo misma te mato – le dijo Paola muy seriamente – Ahora los dejo solos, tengo que ir a despertar a Felipe – dijo Paola mientras arrastraba a Felipe hacia el castillo

- Seré el mejor padre Nohemy – le dijo Draco a Nohemy

- De eso estoy segura – dijo ella mientras le daba un beso

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.En otro lugar de Hogwarts-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya estos dos me enferman – dijo Harry apuntando a sus dos amigos que se encontraban en un sillón mirándose

- No seas celoso – dijo Ginny

- ¿Celoso? ¿De que? Si yo te tengo a ti D – le dijo Harry feliz

- Si, pero a ti también te gustaría estar como ellos, sin que nadie les diga nada

- ¿Cómo así? – dijo Harry sin entender

- Algo como esto – dijo Ginny mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso muy romántico

- ¡Vayan a hacer eso a otro lado! – le dijo Ron apenas los vio

- ¿Lo vez? Mi hermano tiene ojos por la espalda – dijo Ginny

- Si ya veo xD

- ¡Mejor deberías de escribir un libro! – dijo Ginny a su hermano – _Cuantas palabras cursi y sin repetir se le pueden a una chica en un día, por Ronald Weasley _

- Muy graciosita mi hermana ¬¬

-.-.-.-.Mientras, en otro lugar de Hogwarts-.-.-.-.

- Este niño si esta pesado – decía Paola mientras seguía arrastrando a Felipe, la chica tenía mucha fuerza, si pudo cargar a Draco Malfoy con una mano, no podía ser tan difícil arrastrar a Felipe – A ver – dijo colocándolo recostado en una pared, agachándose para estar a su altura

- ¡DESPIERTA! – le gritó Paola después de decir el hechizo para volverlo a la normalidad

- ¿Ah? ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Voy a llegar tarde a clases! – dijo Felipe mirando a todos lados

- Te desmayaste – le dijo Paola

- Un momento… ¡tienes razón! – dijo Felipe – Te estaba siguiendo

- ¿Y por qué me seguías?

- Quería ver hacia donde ibas, pensé que le irías a pedir un consejo a Hagrid o algo así, y de repente… empezaste a entrar el bosque prohibido y vi a Nohemy

- Si, es que seguía a Nohemy, me dijo que la ayudara a conseguir unas plantas para una tarea de Herbología

- Si… pero al principio vi a una cabellera rubia

- Eh…

- Era como un hombre, como del que una vez me constantes, un tal Draco ¿recuerdas? Era idéntico a él

- No, seguro alucinaste cosas cuando te desmayaste

- Nada de eso ¡Ese era Draco!

- Ahí no había nadie más que Nohemy y yo

- ¡Claro que no!

- Créeme, solo éramos ella y yo – le dijo Paola que tenía su rostro muy cerca de él

- No – dijo nervioso – Había un chico con ustedes…, nada de lo que hagas me hará cambiar de opinión ese era Draco Mal… - pero no terminó de hablar por que Paola le había dado un rápido beso

- ¿Decías? – dijo Paola haciéndose la loca – ¿Sabes que? Si quieres creer eso y desconfiar de mi, hazlo, pero te digo, solo estábamos Nohemy y yo, así que si ya no me tienes confianza T.T bien – dijo Paola parándose del lugar y caminando hacía la sala común

A Felipe solo le tomo dos segundos para reaccionar de lo que acababa de hacer Paola

- ¡Espera! ¡Si te creo! ¡Vuelve! – dijo Felipe mientras empezaba a correr - ¡Te creo! ¡Yo ya me he vuelto loco! ¡No te enojes Paola! T-T Decía Felipe mientras trataba de alcanzarla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se levanto de una pesadilla horrible, al principio soñaba que iba volando sobre un fénix gigante, disfrutando del viento y de la hermosa vista del castillo, pero de pronto el fénix desapareció, dejándolo caer en un vació, cuando toco el piso, sintió que estaba resbaloso, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba parado en sangre, ahí fue cuando le vinieron los nervios, se paro como pudo mientras se escuchaban más gritos que antes, no lo podía soportar

Ahí fue cuando se paro, cuando no soporto más, era muy temprano en la mañana, era Sábado y le tocaba su último practica para el gran partido del año, el cuál definiría quien sería el ganador de una vez por todas, si perdían, Harry nunca podría olvidar esa derrota en su último año en Hogwarts y mucho menos nadie olvidaría quien había sido la persona que lo había llevado a la derrota.

Decidió ir a la sala común, era muy temprano pero ya no podía volver a dormir y mucho menos querer volver a caminar sobre aquellos charcos de sangre

Como no había nadie en la sala común, se sentó con mucha libertad en el sillón más cómodo de todos y se puso a mirar al vacío.

Al rato, llego una chica, sin preguntarle a nadie, se recostó al lado de Harry

- ¿Tan temprano despierta? – le preguntó Harry

- Sentí que estabas por aquí abajo – le dijo Ginny

- ¿Cómo? – la chica le mostró el collar que él le había regalado

- No se como, pero gracias a él muchas veces como te sientes

- Eres maravillosa – le dijo Harry cuando le daba un romántico beso (n-a, Ginny… no se lo merece xD)

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno… Si lo se! Me demore mucho  lo siento, en verdad, pero las clases no me han dejado un respiro! Ni nada! O (Verdad nohe?XD) bueno, bueno, no hay perdón que valga, aquí les contesto los comentario, por cierto, se pasaron :$ son tan bellos!!!! 20 comentarios :O mil gracias (K)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! se los agradezco muchísimo :D

**Natita.grint:** siii :D eso mismo me dicen mis primos en chile XD pero… igual adoro chile(L) chilenita de corazón XD ejejeje muchas gracias por leerme XD espero q te haya gustado

**Hermioneyron:** gracias, muchas gracias, XD lamento haberme demorado :P espero que lo hayas disfrutado

**Sara Morgan Black**: Si :O hasta ya mi ff se parece a The Oc, jajajaj, no mentira, jamás podría hacer una serie tan buena :D, lamento la demora :D espero q te haya gustado ;) saluditos!!!!!!!!!!!

**Paola:** Tocayita linda de mi corazón! Sabes que te adoro verdad? Hace tiempo que no hablamos XD apenas puedas conéctate un momentito ;) espero que la estés pasando re-chévere en tus vacaciones, cuídate mucho ;)

**.:felixfelicis:.: **Mi chileno! Hace tiempo que no hablamos, en donde estas metido:D si, espero que la escena de ron-hermione te haya gustado (y la q esta mas arriba en donde salimos, paola se enrojece) jajajaja, siii, seguro q te gusto, Felipe se la tiene que jugar por Paola, jajajajaja, muchos saluditos y besos

**H23: **bueno, ya quedamos claros y te mande la respuesta a tu correo, saludos

**Jorgemtz88:** Gracias :D muchísimas gracias por leer, saluditos!

**Roxmi Potter con WAZ:** Cuando fue tu cumple:O mil disculpas, FELICIDADES!!!!!!!! Espero que cumplas muchísimos más ;) si!! Al fin Ron se declaro:D, gracias por tu paciencia XD muchos saludos y felicidades

**Muci-11:** Si O a mi ya me había pasado con un comentario que le había escrito a una amiga, me dio tanta rabia ¬¬!, pero q mas, me toco volver a escribirlo, gracias por leerme :D espero que te haya gustado este también (nervios) saluditos!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Marisol:** Hay que bella! Nadie se esperaba lo de Seamus (hasta mi amiga nohe se quedo con la boca abierta cuando leyó esa escena) XD y tratare de meter mas harry-ginny, muchos besos!

Romi06: Hay conchale XD muchas gracias, me halagas, muchos saluditos! ;)

**Eff di Jay:** ALE VOLVIO! (Tenia que desahogarme) y lamento decepcionarte  pero ese Felipe no eres tu  es otro amigo mío chileno XD jejeje, sorry  y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo ;) saluditos!!!!! Me daré una vuelta por tu nuevo ff

**Chilena.Potter:** Gracias!!!!!!!!! si hasta que ron hace algo bueno no? Tan linda que eres conmigo :D espero que sigas leyendo, saluditos y besos!!!

**Jamesandmolly:** La perdida!!!!!!O debería de decir, la ex – soltera, conchaleeeeee felicitaciones ;) mas te vale que ese tal Carlos te trate bien, o si no… se las vera conmigo y mis puños XD jajajaja q salvaje dios, sabes que te quiero demasiado Ale, y te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo por que TE LO MERECES, y siento no leerme tus últimos cap, apenas pueda lo haré ;), t.q.m

**Maraclarita**: El bebé de Cho… pues fue una idea fugaz que me vino a la mente, pero volverá, ohhh si ese bebé volverá. Lo de los calmantes gratis para harry no es mala idea XD jajaja, feliz y clases no son dos palabras que se lleven bien XD jajajajajaja, no vale :P gracias :D mil gracias, espero que te haya gustado mucho :D saluditos y besos!

**Rocio:** Ahí! T llamas como una bella amiga mía que tenía en séptimo grado XD me gusta mucho ese nombre, gracias por tu comentario ;) y lamento mucho la demora ;) saluditos

**xXVicentXx**: a mi me encanto la parte que escribí de la isla de pascua, pero no todos tenemos los mismos gustos :P, pues… espero que no te hayas aburrido tanto durante la espera de mi actualización, jajajjaja XD saluditos!

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! De verdad, por su paciencia, son maravillosos! **

**Pues… como les decía, la otra semana la tengo LLENA de exámenes, así que publicaré apenas pueda.**

**¿Vieron la fecha de Deathly Hallows? Ni yo me lo creo :O ahí dios, pronto se acabara todo  q triste, muy triste… pero tenemos que seguir adelante!**

**Ya viene el 14 de febrero! Día del amor y la amistad! XD espero que la pasen super bien ese día con las personas que quieren y sus amigos! Los amigos valen oro! Cuídenlos! **

**Bueno, quiero felicitar a mi prima Emily que hoy cumple 15 años! RUMBAAAAAAA XD eehhh!!!!! Al fin!!!! Jajajajajaja, te quiero mucho Emily, eres una persona super especial para mi (L)**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amigo Carlos (para que después no digas que no me acuerdo XD) jajajaj, solo acuérdate que cuando te vuelvas famoso que tienes una linda amiga por ahí que siempre se preocupa por ti ;) **

**Gracias! MUCHISMAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA! XD porqué si han llegado hasta aquí es debido a que "lo mejor se hace esperar" XD no creo q le falte mucho a este ff para que se acabe, así que espero con ansias escribir algo realmente bueno para el final**

**Nos vemos! Estudien mucho! XD **

**Los quiere muchísimo**

**Bellapaola**


	34. La APAriencias ENGAñaN

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rowling:D disfruten! **

**05-04-07 **

**Capitulo 34: LaS ApaRienCiAs ENGañan **

Se encontraba Harry caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts después de su practica de quidditch, se encontraba de mal humor ya que había tenido una pelea con Ginny durante la práctica de quidditch (N-a ¡Que bueno!) así que no le prestaba mucho atención a donde caminaba, sus pies lo llevaban automáticamente hacia la sala común, estaba muy oscuro y silencioso el castillo

- "No se que es lo que le pasa a esa chica" – decía él, pero en ese preciso momento fue jalado a una puerta de un aula de manera muy violenta, Harry no sabia que pasaba, no podía observar nada, aparentemente la persona que lo tenía sujeto tenía más fuerza que él

- Ni se te ocurra hablar – le dijo una voz obviamente distorsionada

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo Harry tratando de defenderse de su agresor, pero este le lanzó un hechizo que debilito completamente, naciéndolo caer al suelo, de manera en que cada vez que se movía todos los músculos del cuerpo le causaban dolor.

- Eso no te interesa – dijo la voz, Harry levanto la cabeza y vio que la persona estaba vestida de negro – pero primero – el hombre le dio una patada fuertemente en el estomago

- ¡¡¡PERO MALDITO COBARDE, DA LA CARA!!! - dijo Harry en su desespero

- Un cobarde que te proporciona ayuda – dijo la voz

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry sin entender

- No puedo creer la estupidez que voy a hacer – dijo la voz

- ¿Pero que diablos estas hablando?

- ¡¡¡SILENCIO!!! – dijo la voz dándole otra patada en el estomago – esto… - dijo mostrándole un collar que saco de su bolsillo

- Gracias pero yo no uso esas cosas

- Potter, sarcástico hasta en momentos de tensión – dijo el hombre- esto no es un collar cualquiera imbecil, ¿A caso no notas que es lo que tienes frente a tus ojos?

- ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?

- A que esto – dijo volviéndole a mostrar el collar – puede salvarnos a todos – pero al parecer no estas interesado

- ¿Cómo voy a estar interesado en algo que no se qué es?

- ¡¡Por qué eres un imbecil!! – dijo la voz mientras le volvía a pegar – Esto… - dijo acercándosele al oído – es lo último que te falta para derrotar a Voldemort

- ¿Te refieres a que…?

- Hasta que al fin el cerebro del famoso Harry Potter se esta poniendo a trabajar, pues déjame decirte que eres medio tarado

- ¿Pero vas a decirme que es lo que quieres a cambio o no?

- Lo único que quiero a cambio Potter- la voz dijo esto ultimo con repugnancia – es que realmente logres vencer a el señor oscuro, ahí habrás pagado todas tus cuentas conmigo

- ¿PERO QUIEN ERES TU? – le gritó Harry – pero el hombre le volvió a dar otra patada

- Eso le pasa a las personas por preguntar mucho – le contesto mientras Harry se retorcía – ahora ten – dijo lanzándole el collar que callo entre las manos Harry – úsalo bien y lo más importante – dijo mirándolo a los ojos - deja tu entupido complejo de héroe – en ese momento le dio un golpe con la varita que lo dejo inconciente.

- ¡¡HARRY!! – escuchó tremendo grito que lo llamaban

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Harry todo asustado – en donde estoy

- En la enfermería – le dijo Ginny (n-a: a ver esta es la visita número 342342424243234242399 a la enfermería en lo que va de su vida xD)

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Yo estaba…

- Te encontraron inconciente en un salón – dijo Ginny

- ¿Quién?

- Pues, tu eras el que estabas inconciente – le dijo su amigo ¬¬

- No ¬¬ me refería a QUIEN me encontró inconciente

- Yo – dijo Hermione – Justo tenía clases en ese salón y te encontré inconciente en el piso

- Pero, pero, el hombre – dijo mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar con la mirada al hombre, pero no lo encontró

- ¿Qué hombre? – dijo la profesora McGonagall

- Este… - Harry miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que todos los enfermos y también las enfermeras lo estaban observando (n-a mirones!)

- Me lo dirá después Potter, quiero que cuando se encuentre bien vaya a mi oficina

- ¿Cuándo me sienta bien? ¡Pero me siento perfectamente! – cuando hizo el intento de pararse, cayó

- ¡Pero Potter! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Usted esta de todo menos bien! – le dijo la enfermera

- ¿Pero de que habla? ¡Si me siento! ¡Auch! – dijo mientras se agarraba el estomago

- A eso me refiero – dijo la enfermera que lo volvía a poner acostado en la cama

- Pero, tengo que hablar con…

- ¡NI SE LE OCURRA MOVERSE! – le dijo la enfermera como advertencia

- Pero… ¡AH! ¿Por qué me duele todo el cuerpo?

- ¿No se percató de que tiene morados en casi todo el cuerpo? – le dijo la enfermera en un tono de "este niño es tonto -.-U"

- Es cierto – dijo mirándose el estomago

- Se quedara por los menos dos días en cama

- ¿DOS DIAS?

- ¡NO ME GRITE POTTER! – lo amenazó la enfermera con su varita

- Lo lamento – dijo Harry mirando raro a la enfermera que parecía que se había vuelto loca

- ¡AHORA SE ME ACUESTA EN ESA CAMA Y SE QUEDA AHÍ! – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas la enfermera, Harry no lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo

- Nos vemos en dos día en mi oficina señor Potter- dijo la directora McGonagall cuando se iba de la habitación

- Si… dos días – dijo Harry mientras se tocaba el bolsillo de la túnica, sintió algo adentro y supuso que era el collar, en efecto, lo saco y… era el mismo

.-.-.-.En otra parte del colegio .-..-.-.-

- Seamus – dijo Nohe agarrando a Seamus que iba caminando en un pasillo

- Dime preciosa – dijo Seamus en un tono galán

- Tengo que… hablar contigo

- ¿Sobre que? – dijo Seamus algo confundido

- Sobre…

- Vamos Nohe, yo no muerdo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- "pero yo si" – pensó Nohemy – Es sobre, la propuesta que me habías hecho

- La de… ¿Qué yo aceptaría ser el padre de tu hijo?

- Si – dijo mirando Nohe al suelo – Lo he estado pensando y…

- Si aun quieres tiempo para pensar lo tienes, no hay prisa

- No – dijo Nohe – yo ya lo decidí

- ¿Cuál es tu decisión princesa? – dijo Seamus mirándola a los ojos

- Acepto Seamus

- ¿Aceptas? – dijo Seamus sonriendo - ¿en serio? –(n-a: a no!! Y q acaba de decir pues? Presta atención!)

- Si Seamus – dijo Nohe, Seamus muy contento fue inmediatamente a abrazarla – Pero!

- ¿Pero que princesa?

- Pero… por estos meses quiero ser yo la mande en la relación – dijo Nohemy seriamente

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – dijo Seamus con una sonrisa

- Ya me escuchaste – dijo Nohemy – Y espero haber sido bien clara

- Esta bien, jugaremos tu juego querida – le dijo Seamus mientras le besaba la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

- Quiero irme de aquí – decía Harry una y otra y otra y otra…

- ¡Si te concentraras en recuperarte lo harías! – le dijo la enfermera que estaba harta de escuchar sus reclamos.

- ¡Harry! – dijo Ginny entrando escandalosamente hacia la enfermería

- ¡Al fin! Se lo dejo a usted, así no aguantaré mas los reclamos – dijo la enfermera dando un solo portazo mientras se iba

- ¡Mira lo que ví en el periódico! – dijo mientras le enseñaba el profeta

"_MISTERIOSOS FENÓMENOS NATURALES SUCEDEN EN MUNDO" _

_Por todo el país ha sido victima de grandes y catastróficos desastres naturales originado por causas desconocidas_

"_He perdido todo" – dijo una de nuestras victimas llamada cho chang "mi casa ha sido destruida por un huracán que salió de la nada" _

"_¿y que va hacer ahora? ¿Donde vivirán usted y su bebé?" – le preguntó una de nuestras periodistas_

_- no lo se, realmente no lo se – dijo la chica mientras trataba de peinarse el cabello _

_La situación ha sido terrible en todas las zonas del mundo y…._

El artículo del periódico continuaba tres páginas más con muchas fotos

- Pobre tonta – dijo Ginny

- Si eres mala – dijo Harry - ¿Estos fenómenos se deben a…?

- ¡Por supuesto que si!

- No puedo seguir así, ahora mismo me para- pero Ginny no lo dejo

- ¡Te quedas ahí y punto! – Dijo Ginny enojada – te vine a traer la nuevas noticias, a ver… el clima esta feo, muy feo, ron y hermione discutieron en la mañana, la profesora McGonagall esta más estresada que nunca, el equipo de quidditch esta desesperado y Nohe y Seamus son novios

- Tengo que trabajar con el equipo ¿QUE NOHE Y SEAMUS SON NOVIOS? – gritó Harry

- Si, al parecer hasta que Seamus la conquisto

- Tendré que verlo para creerlo – dijo Harry

- Y… ahora me tengo que ir, tengo como 20 exámenes y no se me nada de nada, y paola esta que mata por un trabajo en pareja que tenemos que hacer, adiós! – dijo Ginny mientras se despedía

- claro, todos me dejan solo T.T – fue lo que dijo Harry al ver como se iba Ginny

.-.-.-…-.--.-.--.-.-.-.

La noticia de que Harry había sido atacado por una fuente exterior del colegio, hizo que la directora McGonagall impusiera un régimen de mandato mas fuerte, no iba a permitir que más de sus alumnos fueran atacados sin piedad y de esa manera, para eso ella era la directora y tenía que hacer algo al respecto

Primero que nada, prohibió rotundamente las salidas fuera del colegio después de altas horas de la noche, y esta vez no pondría a alumnos de prefectos a vigilar los pasillos, si no a profesores capacitados para ese tipo de cosas.

También estableció serios castigos a aquellos que incumplieran sus órdenes, ya el aula de detención estaba repleta de personas que habían sido pilladas fuera a altas horas.

- No es justo, si solo salí a tomar aire – decía Paola en el aula de detención

- Eso no me interesa – le dijo la profesora de Herbología - ¿A quien se le ocurre salir a tomar a aire a las 3 de la mañana?

- ¡A mi! – dijo Paola

- ¡Pues eso no es normal! – le reclamó la profesora

- ¡A mi también me gusta ir a tomar aire de vez en cuando en la madrugada! – dijo Felipe que también estaba en detención

- ¡Usted no hable! Usted esta aquí por contestón – le dijo la profesora

- ¡Es que no me merecía esa nota que me puso el profesor Alexander! – le reclamó Felipe

- ¡Si Alex te puso esa nota es porque te la merecía! – le reclamó Nohemy

- ¡Tu no andes hablando niñita! – le dijo Pansy a Nohe – ser pillada con un amigo con derechos por ahí a las 10 de la noche, dios, que vergüenza

- Mira cara de tonta y media, me las vas a pagar p… - decía Nohemy lanzándose sobre Pansy, pero fue interrumpida por Seamus por detrás

- Déjala, esta celosa, aparte, no es bueno que te lances sobre la gente en tu estado –dijo Seamus medio regañándola

- Es bien – dijo Nohemy volviendo a su asiento

- ¡YA PONGANSE A TRABAJAR HOLGAZANES!

Mientras, la relación entre Hermione y Ron iba… bien, un poco de peleas aquí, allá, por acullá un poco de cursilerías, y el resto de esas cosas, claro, según Ginny, eso era demasiado normal en ellos xD era mejor que estuviesen así que de otra manera

Ginny y Paola (cuando paola al fin salió de detención) ayudaban a Neville con su plan siniestro, ¿En que consistía su plan siniestro? Pues, en unos momentos lo sabrán, y así se despejaran muchas de las grandes dudas de nuestros grandes lectores (n-a al fin!! Mujajajaja, pero antes unos breves comerciales… y estamos de vuelta! XD)

¿De que se traba el plan siniestro de Neville?

_-.-..-Flash Back-.-.-.-._

_- Neville, ¿acaso nunca me vas a decir quien te gusta? _

_- Que no me gusta nadie te he dicho – dijo Neville a Ginny_

_- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres un ser pensante con sentimientos! ¡Debe de gustarte alguien! _

_- Pues no, así de simple – dijo Neville mirando al piso_

_- Neville, a mi tu no me engañas – dijo Ginny mirándolo picaronamente_

_- Pues, si a ti no te engaño, deberías de saber que no lo estoy haciendo_

_- Eso que me dices es mentira_

_- Si supieras que es mentira, no me estarías diciendo que es mentira, y si no me estuvieras diciendo eso, sabría perfectamente que no te estoy engañando_

_- ¿Y con todo esto me quieres decir que…?_

_- ¡¿Por qué no me crees?! – dijo Neville desesperado_

_- Porque te conozco demasiado bien como para dejarme engañar – dijo Ginny _

_- A ver, y si supieras que te estoy engañando, cosa que no es verdad, ¿Cómo lo sabrías?_

_- Porque, en primer lugar, evitarías el tema, luego empezarías a hablar de la misma cosa pero cambiándola, es como decir, la mesa es redonda, redonda era la mesa, bueno, eso es lo que has hecho durante todo este rato y luego, empiezas a balbucear. _

_- Que yo no… que yo no… yo no.. pero es que… yo no… ¡YO NO BALBUCEO! – dijo Neville_

_- Y te pones súper nervioso – dijo Ginny – habla ya_

_- No_

_- ¿Cómo que no?_

_- ¡Que no te diré quien me gusta! _

_- ¡Entonces si te gusta alguien!_

_- Que astuta – dijo Neville _

_- Dilo – dijo Ginny sonriente_

_- No te lo diré! _

_- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Ginny_

_- Por que me da vergüenza – dijo él_

_- Vamos Neville dímelo _

_Tres minutos después…_

_- Esta bien… a mi… me gusta… _

_- ¿Te gusta…? _

_- ¡Me gusta Luna! – gritó Neville_

_- ¡¿Qué te gusta quien?! – dijo Paola que justo paso por ahí en ese momento_

_- ¡Por que lo dije! – dijo Neville mientras se tiraba al piso _

_- Neville, no seas tonto – dijo Paola_

_- ¡Pero es que ustedes le van a contar a Luna! – dijo Neville_

_- Neville, claro que no – le respondió Ginny - ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?_

_- Es por eso que no se los he contado… _

_- Neville, escúchame – dijo Paola – nosotras jamás haríamos eso, es más sabes que? Se me ocurre algo mejor_

_- ¿Qué? – dijo Neville_

_- Nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Ginny de repente_

_- Exacto, nosotras haremos que Luna caiga rendida a tus pies _

_- ¿Pero como? ¿En serio me ayudaran? – dijo Neville sorprendido_

_- Por supuesto – dijo Ginny_

_- Lo llamaremos nuestro "Plan siniestro" – dijo Paola sonriendo _

_- Chicas, muchas gracias, realmente se los agradezco _

_-.-.-.-.- Fin del Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-_

- ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto Paola a Ginny

- De maravilla – dijo Ginny – Solo faltan unos detalles

- ¿Cuándo será?

- Mañana – dijo Neville apareciendo en la escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir, me quiero ir… - repetía Harry varias veces seguidas sin parar

- ¡ESTA BIEN! – le dijo la enfermera - ¡LARGUESE! ¡VÁYASE DE AQUÍ Y DEJEME EN PAZ POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! – dijo la enfermera que ya estaba verde de escuchar la voz de Harry

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Harry satisfecho de si mismo mientras se vestía a toda prisa para dirigirse a la oficina de la directora, un día completo en esa enfermería no le agradaba para nada.

Camino directamente hacia la oficina de la directora muy aprisa, estaba nervioso, no podía creer que había la pequeña posibilidad de que lo que tuviera en las manos fuera el horcruxes, aquel horcruxes que podría cambiar el mundo de la humanidad, el que haría que todas sus pesadillas tuvieran un fin…

- Pasa Potter – le dijo la directora

- ¿Cómo sabia usted que era yo?

- Pues… no dude que llegaría un momento en que podría verde a la enfermera al querer salir de ahí, así que de un momento a otro, sabría que usted vendría

- Muy astuta de su parte profesora

- Lo se – dijo la directora como si fuera algo obvio – tome asiento – le dijo la profesora amablemente – bien Potter, quiero que me cuente con lujo y detalle que fue lo que paso esa mañana

- Realmente no recuerdo mucho

- Haga el intento

- Bueno… yo estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente fui jalado… - Harry empezó a contarle, lo que recordaba que había pasado ese día, de los golpes, amenazas y de la manera cobarde que actuó su opresor

- ¿No tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber sido? – le pregunto la directora

- La verdad… nop, su voz estaba hechizada y no me dejaba ver mucho cuando estaba en el suelo – le explicó Harry

- Entiendo… - dijo la directora - ¿Algo más que tengas que decirme?

- Por supuesto – dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo el collar que le había dado el sujeto

- ¡No puede ser! – dijo la directora llevándose ambas manos a la cara

- Eso mismo me dije yo – dijo Harry observando con más detalle el collar

- Por favor, pásemelo Potter – Harry le paso el collar a la directora – Pero es imposible ¿Cómo alguien salido de la nada vino solamente a darte este collar que podría ser…?

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – dijo Harry

- Creo que lo mejor será que dejes el collar aquí, para que la orden lo analice, quien sabe, tal vez no sea lo que creemos

- Tiene toda la razón directora – dijo Harry parándose – Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que irme

- Más le vale que sea a practicar quiddicth – le dijo la directora - ¡Por que si llegamos a perder Potter no se lo perdonare!

- Eso no llegara a pasar – le dijo Harry con su bella sonrisa (n-a HARRY (L)(L) ) – justo en ese momento entro un niño con aspecto de perdido y confundido al despacho de la directora

Harry, inmediatamente organizó otra práctica de quiddicth súper urgente, ya solo faltaban dos días para el partido más importante de su vida y tenían que practicar más de los que les podía dar el cuerpo, así que no fue de gran sorpresa que todo el equipo saliera corriendo (en sentido contrario a Harry) cuando anunció la practica sorpresa

- Harry, tenemos que estudiar – le dijo Fabiana (n-a jajajajaj Fabiana diciendo eso, como no XD)

- Eso no es verdad ¬¬ tu no tienes exámenes – le dijo Harry

- ¡Pero Pekes y Coote si! – le dijo Ginny

- ¿Y como sabes tu? – le preguntó Harry

- Porque no han salido de la biblioteca todo el día – dijo Ginny

- Que poca dedicación con el equipo – le dijo Harry

- ¡¿Qué?! – le dijo Ginny - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Que hay pocas personas en el equipo que le ponen de su parte

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes – le dijo Ginny- aquí todos les ponemos de nuestra parte, solo nos tienes que dar más animo y apoyo

- ¿Tu lo crees? – le preguntó Harry

- Si Harry, así veras como todo cambiara – dijo Ginny – Inténtalo mañana

A la mañana siguiente todos los del equipo de gryffindor fueron llamados para realizar su última y más importante practica de quiddicth, esta vez, nuestro querido Harry si siguió el consejo de Ginny, y para su gran sorpresa, funciono muy bien, hasta el momento nadie había salido lastimado y aparte de Fabiana, nadie se quejo, todos estaban muy contentos con esa nueva actitud algo retardada que había adoptado su capitán.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Hogwarts

- ¡Que me dejes en paz! – le decía Paola a Felipe

- ¡Pero Paola! ¡No te he mostrado el lindo insecto que consegui!

- ¡Odio los insectos! – decía Paola

- Pero este es muy lindo, te va a gustar

- "¿Que hago, que hago?" – pensaba Paola para librarse de Felipe, así que lo que le dieron las piernas, fue corriendo a el gran salón donde se encontraba Nohemy

- Nohe… ayúdame – decía Paola

- ¿Qué quieres? O.O

- Necesito esconderme de Felipe, no me deja en paz

- Pues, lástima – dijo Nohemy sin poca importancia, en el momento en que entra Seamus en la sala

- Mi querida Nohe – dice abrazándola, cosa que no agrado a Nohemy en lo absoluto

- ¡Aléjate! – le dijo Nohemy, lo que hizo que el chico se acercara más

- Este… yo… ¡Ay mira! ¡Ahí esta Carlos haciendo una tarea! Lo voy a ayudar – dice Paola y va a donde esta su amigo Carlos

- ¿De que tarea hablas tu? ¿Tu estas loca es? – le dice Carlos

- ¡La tarea! ÓÓ – dice Paola con cara de "me quiero ir de aquí, que estoy de lamparita"

- AHHH, yap, si si , claro, ayúdame con esto – le dice Carlos entendiendo

- ALEJATE – dice Nohemy mientras Seamus hacia el intento por besarla, en ese momento Nohemy se para y le da madre cachetada a Seamus

- ¡Eres un pasado! – le dice Nohemy enojada – en ese momento Seamus se para muy furioso y se pone en frente de ella

- Mira niñita – le dice Seamus, con la voz toda cambiada y hecho una furia – A mi no me este tratando así

- ¡Y tu no me este hablando en ese tono! – le dijo Nohemy alterada

- ¡YO TE HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA! – le dijo Seamus gritando, haciendo que todo el gran salón se volteara a mirarlos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Nohe sin poder creérselo

- ¡ya me escuchaste!

- Habíamos quedado que yo era la que ponía las reglas – dijo Nohemy mirándolo feo

- No mi querida Nohe, aquí el que pone las reglas soy yo – dijo Seamus

- ¿Con que derecho? – dijo Nohe

- A que yo se algo muy perjudicial que tu no sabes que yo se – dijo Seamus

- ¡No me asustas!

- Deberías – dijo Seamus con una mirada seria

- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que sabes que sería perjudicial para mi?

- A que… - dijo Seamus acercándose más al oído de ella – yo se perfectamente quien es el traidor que tiene como padre ese bebé que tienes

Nohemy se quedo helada, completamente, no se podía mover, no lo podía creer ¿Cómo sabía él que el padre de su hijo era…?

- Así que… si yo fuera tu, me trataría con más respeto, ya que yo, de un momento, puedo destruirte la vida – dijo esto último dándole un beso a Nohemy, la cual aun estaba en shock, después de eso, se fue de la sala, ante la mirada de todos

- ¡PAOLA! ¡ahí estas! – gritó Felipe - ¿Por qué todos están tan callados?

- ALEJATEEEEEEEE – dijo Paola mientras corría de la escena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mi querida Luna – decía Ginny encontrándose con Luna - ¿Cómo te va?

- Bien – decía la chica mirándose las uñas, las cuales había pintado de diferentes colores

- Luna, ¿querrías acompañarme a dar una vuelta? – le preguntó

- No – dijo Luna sinceramente – Es que las uñas aun no se me han secado

- Porfa T.T – dijo Ginny con la carita de gatito la cual nadie se negaba

- Está bien – dijo Luna

Ambas chicas caminaron hasta llegar hasta los terrenos del lago, casi no conversaban mucho, bueno, mejor dicho, la única que hablaba era Luna, ya que ella tenia demasiados temas de conversación y poco tiempo para contarlos todos

- ¡Por Merlín! – Dijo Ginny – ¡Se me ha olvidado algo!

- ¿Qué se te olvido? – le preguntó Luna

- Este… - Ginny no sabia que inventar – ¡Algo muy importante! Espérame aquí unos momentos

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar

- ¡No! – dijo Ginny – Quédate aquí unos minutos ¿Si? ¡Yo ya vengo!

- Esta bien… - dijo Luna mientras se sentaba a admirarse las uñas

- Hola Luna – dijo Neville que salió de improviso detrás de un árbol

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era la hora de la verdad, el gran día ya había llegado, el día en que se llevaría a cabo el último partido de quidditch en Hogwarts para el famoso Harry Potter, el tan esperado día que había sido esperado por mucho tiempo y para Harry no fue de gran sorpresa que sería Slytherin vs Griffindor, en su interior, lo supo todo el tiempo, que así terminaría su último partido en el colegio, claro, nunca hubiera sabido que su enemigo favorito, Draco Malfoy, no estaría presente para observar tal acto, cosa que no le intereso mucho. Habían practicado muy duro el día anterior, ya todas las estrategias estaban hechas, solo había que realizarlas y ya.

- Bien equipo – dijo Harry mirando a cada uno de sus integrantes – este, como ustedes saben, es el partido más importante de nuestras vidas

- Será de tu vida, ya que como es tu ultimo año en el colegio y… - empezó a decir Fabiana

- Mi niña de porcelana – le dijo en un tono encantador Coote – Eso ya lo sabemos

- Préstenme atención, el romance lo pueden dejar para después del partido – le dijo Harry – Solo espero que cada uno de lo mejor de ustedes

- Tenlo por seguro – dijo Ron

- Y más te vale que a ti no te vayan a dar los nervios, o te juro que hablo con Hermione para…

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡No me amenaces! – le dijo Ron preocupado

- Y de resto – dijo Harry con la mirada fija y con una sonrisa – solamente quiero decirles que ha sido un placer haber jugado con ustedes y que me siento orgulloso de haber sido su capitán

- ¡Oh que tierno! – dijo Ron con voz… extraña, mientras lo abrazaba

- Ron, o te me quitas de encima o…

- Y vuelves con tus amenazas

- Solo, diviértanse, y ya sabes Demelza, demuéstrale a ese tonto de lo que se perdió

- De eso no lo dudes, mi dulce amigo

- Este, el romanticismo para después – le dijo Ginny celosa

- Y los celos también – dijo Peakes

- Ya!!! – dijo Harry que estaba con unas ganas de reírse – Juntos hasta el final ¿no?

- Por supuesto – dijeron todos

- ¡Y damas y caballeros! – dijo la voz de… LUNA! (n-a Nuestra querida Luna, al ataque:D) – ¡El último partido de este año! No ya vaaaaaaaaaaa, queda otro ¿Verdad?

- No – le dijo la directora

- Ah, entonces, como les decía ¡El ultimo partido del año! Y el clima esta… nublado, no me gusta nublado, no me da buena espina

- ¡Y a quien le importa lo que a ti te parezca! – dijo alguien del público

- Fingiré que no escuche eso, ya que yo no escucho los comentarios de la gente estúpida – dijo Luna con dignidad – Mireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen – dijo para captar la atención de todos – un pajarito!!! Y es verde! ¡Que lindo los pajaritos verdes! ¡Miren eso! ¡una serpiente larga y fea en el pasto! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LA MATEEE! ¡Me dan miedo las serpientes! ¡Y una rata! ¡Me dan asco las ratas!

- ¡Tu me das asco! – le dijo el mismo sujeto desde el público

- ¡NO TE METAS CON ELLA! – le dijo Neville desde su asiento al sujeto

- Gracias lindo - dijo Luna – Ahora, como decía, antes de ser interrumpida por un ser que desconozco, se les agradece matar a esos bichos feos que están en el campo, aja! ¡Y AHORA LOS JUGADORES! – dijo bien duro Luna, y ahí van ¡LOS DE SLYTHERIN! el capitán, llamado Fernando, le lanza unos cuantos saludos y besos a sus fans – las chicas gritaban al verlo llegar – y… ¡El resto del equipo! ¡Aplausos!

- Y ahora los de Gryffindor ¡COOTE, PEAKES, FABIANA, DEMELZA, GINNY, RON, Y… mi gran amigo HARRY POTTER!

- No puedo creer que te hayas aprendido de una vez por todas los nombres tonta – dijo el sujeto

- ¡Muffliato! – le lanzó Luna al sujeto - ¡ARRIBA GRYFFINDOR!

- Los anunciantes de partido de quiddicth no pueden tener favoritismo señorita – le dijo McGonagall

- Claro que podemos – dijo Luna – Este programa es patrocinado Colgate! ¡Mas que una crema dental! Los dientes de arriba se cepillan hacia abajo, los dientes de abajo se cepillan hacia arriba… - empezó a cantar Luna

- ¡Señorita Lovegood! – Dijo la directora - ¡Deje de cantar!

-… y las muelitas con un movimiento circular (8) – termino su canción Luna

El ambiente en el estadio estaba que estallaba en el estadio, todos emocionados, gritando y agitando sus banderas con mucha animo, si, ese día, sin lugar a dudas, sería inolvidable para todos los presentes en ese estadio

- ¡Quiero un partido limpio! – dijo la profesora de Quidditch – No tendré favoritismo con nadie

- Entendido – dijeron Fernando y Harry al mismo tiempo

Después de que se dieron las manos ambos capitanes, subieron todos a sus escobas y se elevaron rápidamente, el clima cambio drásticamente, a unas nubes grises más oscuro, pero no llovía, que era lo extraño, si no que todo estaba en absoluta calma en el cielo, hasta estaba fresquito el ambiente

- ¡Y empezamos el partido! – justo al decir esto Luna, sonó un tremendo relámpago que cayó en medio de todo el estado de quidditch, dándole inicio a la tormenta más horrible vista en un partido de quidditch.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Si, ya se :O me demore mil años en publicar este capitulo :O pero lo hice!! eso es lo importante**

**Semana santa! Al fin! Bueno, tengo algo de tiempito libre :D gracias a dios! Y para los preocupados de que me había desaparecido, aquí me tienen! D el colegio no me comió y Salí muy bien por cierto :P aquí sus comentarios!:**

**Hermioneyron: **lamento la demora XD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :D saluditos

**Roxmi Potter con WAX:** Es que paola prefiere primero golpear y después preguntar XD jajajaj si cualquiera cae, gracias por tu paciencia saluditos:D

**Jorgemtz88:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario:D me alegra mucho saber que la gente le gusta lo que escribo (aunque yo piense lo contrario XD) un abrazo!

**Paola:** Mi paolita bella de mi corazón! Te adoro tocayita linda!, si amiga, harry potter se acaba, no voy a llorar todo el día :'( no quiero que eso suceda, dígame si muere nuestro príncipe, nooo, no lo puedo tolerar XD nos hablamos lokita!!

**Jamesandmolly:** Mi amiga la ex soltera:D esooo, lo tuyo con carlos va viento en popa XD, mejor no entro en detalles, me escuchaste? No quiero detalles de las cosas q haces! XD jajajajaj, y lo peor es que tu me los das ¬¬! Ahora no te debo un millón de reviews, ahora solo me faltan unos 100 algo así XD mejórate pronto de tu operación loca! Y acuérdate que cuando el doctor dice reposo, es REPOSO, no andar saltando por ahí ok? Bye!

**Sara Morgan Black:** Tan linda Sara! Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, por seguir este ff desde hace tantísimo tiempo y todas mis tonteras XD muchos besos

**Lauri:** si, ya de esos draco no quedan muchos en el mundo XD eso te lo aseguro yo, lamento muchísimo haber publicado tan tarde, muchos saludos!

**xXVicentXx:** yo violenta? Noo, como crees XD soy un pan de dios! (A) jajajaja, gracias por leer :D abrazos

**maraclarita:** Salí viva! Los exámenes no me comieron XD jajajaj, al fin! Dios! Gracias por seguir leyendo:D saluditos

Muci-11: gracias por leer:D que lindo se siente! De verdad mil gracias D muchos saludos y abrazos

Hpale: jajajajjaaj que divertido XD, uno más a la lista, saludos!

**Este… será uno de los últimos capítulos del ff! ¡La historia se acaba! ¡Dios! ¡No pensé que este día llegaría! ¡Pero sí! ¡Se acaba! No se en cuantos capítulos, pero ya llegara a su fin. Triste, muy triste, pero bueno, es mejor una historia completa a que una historia dejada a la mitad, como odio cuando eso sucede! **

**Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguen leyendo! Los aprecio mucho! **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Fabiana XD jajajaj, estas loca!! T.q.m! **

**Un besito a todos (K)!! **

**Los quiere mucho**

**Bellapaola **


	35. ToDO cAMbiO

**06-08-07**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertencen a…¡Rowling! Seh… son todos de ellas y esto no tiene fines lucros y… espero q me disculpen**** por haberme demorado tanto.**

**---------****.-.-.-..--..-.--**

**Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 35****: Y todo cambió **

Rápidamente el ambiente cambio de un día soleado, bello, lleno de ánimo y alegría, a un día oscuro, feo y lleno de una molesta lluvia que no dejaba ver nada a nadie, en especial a nuestro querido amigo Harry.

- Y seguimos en las mismas 50-50, a favor de… NADIE ¿Por qué¡Porque es empate! Por dios, hagan algo más interesante – decía Luna animando a los jugadores – El clima no ha contribuido para nada, la forma de las nubes no se ven, pero podemos inventar claro, podemos creer que esa es un gato, cuando en verdad es una nube súper nublada y fea, no me gustan las nubes así en particular, son HORROROSAS Y…

- Gol de Gryffindor – dijo McGonagall cuando todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia los arcos y estaba Ginny muy contenta por el gol que había metido del cuál nadie se había dado cuenta de que ahora el partido iba muy a la par

- Bien hecho Ginny – dijo Harry

- Lo sé - comentó ella presumidamente

- Y ahora empieza a llover muy duro, dios que fastidio, en vez de llover pacito para que haga un poquito de fresquito y dejar de gastar un poco en esa agua mineral que están costosa, nooooo llueve duro, para que en vez de gastar en el agua cara, gastemos en los medicamentos que tenemos que tomar por si nos da algo, una pulmonía, bronquitis…

- Señorita Lovegood – le decía la profesora

- A ver, el partido va 80 a 60, a favor de Gryffindor

- Casi no veo – se quejaba Harry ya que la bendita lluvia no le permitía observar la snitch con claridad, estaba siguiendo un destello dorado, hasta que se dio cuenta que era el reflejo de uno de las pancartas metalizadas de Slytherin.

- ¡BAJEN ESA PANCARTA! – les gritó Luna cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Harry

- Quiero terminar esto ya – decía Harry que ya le había empezado a doler horrible la cabeza de tanto que miraba a su alrededor y no encontraba nada.

- ¿Qué¿Potter ya se cansó? – le preguntó Fernando que iba muy de cerca de Harry

- Para nada – dijo Harry muy animado

- Pues eso parecía – dijo Fernando mientras se echaba para atrás el cabello mojado que no lo dejaba ver bien.

- Y seguimos en las mismas, 80 a 60, hay pero que aburrido – dijo Luna

- Si no quieres anunciar bien, hay otras personas que ocuparían ese lugar – le dijo una muchacha del público

- ¿Si¡Pues que lástima! – le dijo Luna como si fuera una niña pequeña

- Entonces no te quejes

- ¿Es problema tuyo si me quejo o no? – le dijo Luna

- ¡pues no! – le dijo

- ¡PUES TE CALLAS ENTONCES! – le dijo Luna enfurecida

Ron estaba ya bastante nervioso, los últimos goles habían sido causa de que no estaba prestando atención a los jugadores y se distraía

- ¡Que te concentres! – le gritó Harry

- ¡Eso hago! – le dijo Ron a Harry, y justo en ese momento… el equipo contrario metió otro punto

- Ahora van 80 a 70¡Vamos equipo¡Vamos Fernando! – se le escapó a Luna

- Me siento traicionado – dijo Harry tristemente

- No lo estés – dijo Fernando riéndose

-Mientras, en otro lugar de Hogwarts-

- Seamus, no tengo ganas de hablar – dijo Nohemy

- Pero yo sí – dijo Seamus

- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a ver el partido y a apoyar a tu equipo? - le preguntó Nohemy

- Prefiero estar aquí contigo – dijo Seamus mientras le empezaba acariciar el cabello a Nohemy

- Seamus ya basta – dijo Nohemy cuando se estaba acercando mucho

- Se que no te gusto Nohemy, pero después lo harás, cuando nazca ese tonto, me empezaras a apreciar y a querer

- ¡Eso jamás pasara!

- Claro que sí ¿Por qué no te gustó? Si soy tu prototipo de hombre perfecto – dijo Seamus mirándola a los ojos

- No Seamus, deja de engañarte, no lo eres, y lo sabes

- ¡PERO QUE TIENE ESE TRAIDOR QUE NO TENGA YO! – le exigió Seamus

- Ese no es tu problema – le decía Nohemy mirando al piso

- ¿Por qué no te gustó?

- Uno no puede obligar a nadie a nada Seamus – le dijo Nohemy

- ¡CLARO QUE SE PUEDE! – dijo Seamus desesperado - ¡Se puede eso y más!

- Deja de engañarte y abre los ojos ¡tu nunca me gustaras!

- ¡Claro que si! – Y sin siquiera pensarlo, Seamus la empujo, y Nohemy cayo al suelo

- No fue mi intención – dijo Seamus sin mucho ánimo

Nohemy estaba muy impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer Seamus, así que no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de esa sala común

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntaba Seamus que iba corriendo detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla

- ¡Aléjate! – le decía Nohemy mientras corría más rápido

- Igual te alcanzare – decía Seamus

- No – Nohemy se paro unos momentos hasta que Seamus la alcanzó

- Veo que las venezolanas se rinden fácilmente – decía Seamus mientras le tocaba el rostro y le iba a dar un beso

- Si… - justo en ese momento Nohemy le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna – Quisieras tu – decía mientras corría

- Esta me las pagas – decía Seamus que se estaba muriendo de dolor, pero nadie sabe de donde, consiguió recuperarse rápidamente para seguir corriendo.

Nohemy ya no sabía que hacer, sabía que Seamus le haría algo horrible por lo que ella le acababa de hacer, así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue meterse en un salón.

- Ya, todo estará bien – decía Nohemy cuando acababa de echarle un hechizo a la puerta para que Seamus no entrara

- Ay mi pequeña Nohe ¿Crees que un simple hechizo me va a detener de darte tu castigo? – y al decir eso, hubo un temblor muy fuerte, y la puerta cayó al piso

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – le pregunta Nohemy

- Estar con el señor oscuro tiene sus beneficios

- ¡¿Qué!? – dijo Nohemy ya muy asustada

- Eres tan ingenua – le decía mientras se le acercaba a Nohemy

- Mientras, otra vez en el partido-

- Y el juego esta cada vez más aburrido y hace más frío – decía Luna mientras se colocaba su 5to suéter - y ya esto se puso aburrido – decía mientras sacaba un mini rompecabezas del bolsillo

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – le preguntó la directora cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna había empezado a armar un mini rompecabezas de un artista súper famoso en el mundo mágico

- Es un rompecabezas muy divertido – dijo ella con gran emoción

La profesora miró a la chica con cara de ¡madura de una vez!

- En otro lugar de Hogwarts -

- Felipe déjame en paz – decía Paola que se había marchado del partido debido a que no soportaba más los cuentos que le echaba el muchacho en el estadio

- Pero si no te conté que fue lo que hice cuando compre mi primera mascota – decía Felipe

- ¡Felipe! – dijo Paola – Por favor, necesito estar sola unos momentos

- Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención – dijo Felipe todo triste dándose media vuelta y se fue.

- En el estadio -

- Hay pero Luna! Esa pieza la estas colocando al revés – le dijo la directora que después de tanto aburrimiento, se puso a ayudar a Luna con su rompecabezas, dejando el puntaje del partido a su suerte.

- Pongamos algo de música – dijo Luna colocando un radio mágico, entonces empezó a sonar una cancioncita muy escuchada en el mundo muggle.

"¡Y ahora vamos todos a la Copa América!  
Alelelelé!, alelelelá!...Vamonos al fútbol, vamos jugar.  
Alelelelé!, alelelelá!...yo quiero ganar, la copa América.  
Todos van pa alla, al mismo lugar que yo, quieren ya saber quien va a ser el ganador. Vamonos pa alla, por que no hay tiempo a perder, la gente ta alborotá, se siente alegre otra ve."

-¿Qué demonios es eso? – dijo la directora - ¡Que música tan escandalosa¡APAGALO!

- ¡No se apaga! – le decía

"Colombia (Gol), Perú (Gol), Argentina, Brasil y Bolivia (Gol), Chile (Gol), Ecuador (Gol), México, Estados Unidos (Gol), Uruguay (Gol), Paraguay y Venezuela (Goool)"

- ¡PLASH! – se escuchó cuando la profesora le lanzó un hechizo al radio mágico, lo que hizo que este estallara en mil pedazos (n-a sorry!! No pude evitarlo O a mi también me pego la fiebre de la copa América xD no era para menos verdad?)

- En algún lugar del estadio -

- ¡NO ME CONCENTRO! – dijo Harry cuando escucho que el radio era roto en mil pedazos

- ¡A quien le importa! – le dijo Fernando ya cansado de no ver la snitch

- Tan simpático el muchachito – dijo Harry mirándolo feo

- ROOOON CUIDADOOOO – gritó Ginny muy tarde en el momento en que Ron era golpeado por una bludger y caía al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡EPAAA¡La que comenta el juego¡Préstale atención niña tonta! – le gritó uno de los del público

- Pero si no ha pasado nada importante – dijo Luna cuando quito un momento la vista del rompecabezas y vio el partido - ¡SANTO CIELO¡Ron esta inconciente!

- ¿Nada importante verdad? – le dijo la misma voz

- Tengo que encontrar ya esa pelota – dijo Harry en el momento en que cayó un rayo en medio de todo la cancha, debido a la luz pudo visualizar en cámara lenta hacia donde se dirigía la pequeña pelota, pero Fernando se adelantó y fue más rápido que Harry, aunque Harry en un dos por tres iba a la par de Fernando

- ¡ALEJATE¡Que este partido es mío! – le gritaba Fernando

- ¡Nada de eso! – le dijo Harry que empezó a estirar la mano para alcanzar a la pequeña pelota.

- ¡APARTATE! – le dijo Fernando dándole un empujón, pero Harry reacciono rápido y él se lo devolvió con más fuerza, haciendo que Fernando se cayera de la escoba, pero estaban a tan pocos metros que ni le dolió la caída.

- ¡Maldito seas Potter! – gritó Fernando en el momento en que Harry cerraba la mano agarrando a la pequeña pelota.

- ¡Y GRIFFINDOR GANA¡AHORA TRAIGAN A UN MALDITO MEDICO PARA QUE REVISE A RON! – gritó Luna tirando el rompecabezas lejos y corriendo a donde estaba Ron, pero nadie se percató lo que le pasaba a Harry en esos precisos momentos que agarro la pelota.

- En el castillo -

- ¡DRACO! – gritó Paola cuando vio a Draco salir de un árbol - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- ¡¿En donde esta Nohe?! – preguntó angustiado Draco

- En el castillo ¿Por qué¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué estas tan pálido?

- ¡Esta en peligro¡Hay que encontrarla¡Ven conmigo! – dijo Draco mientras corría hacia el castillo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban junto con Paola, pero a mitad del camino, una puerta se abrió, agarrando a Paola por el cuello.

- Hoy no es tu día preciosa – le dijo un hombre que la estaba medio ahogando y señalándola con una varita en la cien – llegas a gritar y será lo último que pronuncies en tu vida…

- ¡Esta por aquí cerca¡La siento¿Paola¡¿En donde diablos estas Paola?! – gritó Draco al ver que Paola no estaba corriendo a su lado

- En algún lugar-

Nohe temblaba de miedo, estaba sentada detrás de una enorme mesa, tratando así de que Seamus no se le acercara, aunque era inútil, totalmente inútil

- Aun estas a tiempo de disculparte amor – le dijo Seamus siendo "compasivo" cuando le daba la mano para que se levantara

- Primero muerta – le dijo Nohemy parándose como pudo para abofetearlo, pero este le agarro la muñeca antes de que sucediera.

- Te arrepentirás – dijo Seamus dándole él a ella una cachetada, Nohemy se apartaba como podía

- ¿Qué hechizo prefieres primero? – le empezó a preguntar con una mirada malévola en su rostro

Nohemy desesperada buscaba su varita en sus bolsillos

- ¿Buscas esto? – dijo Seamus mostrándole la varita de la chica, no te servirá de nada, créeme – dijo este mientras la lanzaba por la ventana

- Estoy perdida – dijo Nohemy en voz baja en el momento en que Seamus se le acerco y la agarro por el cabello

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo ella

- Nada de eso – dijo Seamus con una voz que no parecía de él, pero sucedió algo estruendoso que hizo que Seamus cayera al suelo, le habían lanzado un hechizo

- Draco – murmuró Nohe sin poder creerlo

- En otro lugar de Hogwarts -

- Harry despertó lentamente abriendo los ojos, se encontraba desmayado en una gran sala, parecía mas bien, uno de los salones del colegio, lentamente, fue observando a su alrededor, estaba amarrado a una estatua en forma de serpiente ¿con qué? No lo sabia, ya que no observaba las cuerdas o algo, seguramente eran invisibles. A su lado se encontraban varia gente enmascarada, cuyos ojos demostraban ira y cólera en cada uno de ellos, eran como 10, todos apuntando en dirección al pelinegro.

- Si, hace tiempo que no los había vuelto a ver, me hacían falta todos ¿Por qué no contestaron mis cartas? – le preguntó Harry sarcásticamente

- Sarcástico hasta en los últimos momentos que le quedan de vida – dijo Bellatrix con su voz tan desagradable y esa risa patética que reconocería Harry en cualquier lugar del mundo

- Tú deberías de estar muerta – dijo Harry

- No estas en condiciones de ofender Potter – le dijo ella – En pocas horas, todos tus amiguitos, novia y seres que más quieres estarán muertos.

- ¿De que diablos hablas? – dijo Harry tratando de mantener la calma

- ¿Crees que llegaste hasta acá por el simple deseo nuestro¡Claro que no! – dijo la mujer con cara de incredulidad

- ¿Acaso me haz visto cara de imbecil? – le dijo Harry - ¡Claro que sé que la snitch era un traslador! Es por eso que estoy aquí en esta habitación y ustedes apuntándome con las varitas, porque no fueron capaces de atraparme por su propia cuenta?

¡Plash! Justo en aquel instante la mujer esa le dio la cachetada de su vida a Harry, quedo algo mareado

- ¡Basta! – dijo una voz masculina – Contrólate sabes que el señor tenebroso lo quiere vivo y sin rasguño alguno

- Lo se - dijo ella - pero es que me encantaría partirle la cara

- Y yo desearía que hubieras muerto tú en vez de Sirius - dijo Harry lleno de ira.

- Mientras en otro lugar -

- No respiro - dijo Paola que estaba siendo ahorcada por el brazo del mortífago

- Cuando mueras no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo - decía este

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? - le dijo Paola

- ¿Por qué? - dijo dejándola caer al suelo - ¡Por que odio a las niñas lindas venezolanas que se la dan de que son mejores que los demás!

- Primero, eso se llama envidia - dijo Paola tratando de respirar - y segundo, jamás me he creído mejor que nadie y a ti no te he hecho nada

- Eso es lo de menos - dijo el mortífago apuntándola con una varita - ¡AVADA...! - pero en ese momento salió una persona y le lanzó un hechizo por detrás, dejándolo inconciente.

- ¡Felipe! - dijo Paola cuando se paro y se dio cuenta que el chico le había salvado la vida.

- No iba a dejar que ese tipo te matara - dijo Felipe serio, mientras Paola fue corriendo a abrazarlo fuertemente

- Gracias, no se como te lo podré pagar - dijo Paola mientras lo abrazaba

- Mientras... en otro lugar -

- Draco - dijo Nohemy con los ojos llorosos

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! - le gritó desesperado Draco

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo Seamus - Al maldito traidor que se echo para atrás porque el señor tenebroso mató a su papito

- ¡CALLATE!

- Ay el nené va a empezar a llorar, tristes recuerdos empiezan a rodar por su mente

-¡Confundus!

- ¡Protego! - dijo Seamus impidiendo el ataque - ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que darme?

- ¡Everte Statum! - pero también falló Draco

- ¿Con esos hechizos vas a proteger a tu futuro mocoso? Oh espera, no estarás vivo para verlo nacer - dijo Seamus - ¡Crucio!

Draco cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pero no emitía ni un solo grito ni boto una sola lágrima.

- ¡Eres patético! - dijo Seamus terminando el hechizo - haciéndote el valiente frente a tu novia, que conmovedor - en ese momento Nohe se había parado y tenía en sus manos un gran bloque con el que pretendía pegarle a el muchacho, pero este reaccionó antes

- ¡Immobilus! - gritó Seamus, haciendo que Nohemy no se pudiera mover - Niña tonta, por esa estupidez verás morir a Draco

- ¡No! - dijo Nohemy sin poder moverse

- Morirás igual que el traidor de tu padre - le dijo Seamus mientras veía a Draco se encontraba detrás de una gran estatua que por los momentos lo protegía, a su lado encontró el sombrero seleccionador y rápidamente metió la mano en él, sintiendo como la estatua a su espaldas era destruida.

- ¡AVADA KEDRAVA! - gritó Seamus con toda su furia, al momento en que Draco saco un tipo de armadura del sombrero y se protegía del maleficio, haciendo que este rebotara hacía Seamus, cayendo este muerto al suelo, manteniendo la expresión de rabia y cólera en sus ojos abiertos.

- ¡Draco! - dijo Nohe que automáticamente se libró del hechizo - ¿Esta...?

- Si - dijo Draco muy pálido - Yo no...

- No Draco - dijo Nohe mirándolo - Tu no lo hiciste

- ¡Míralo Nohe! - dijo Draco desesperado - ¡Esta muerto¡Por mi culpa¡Soy un asesino!

- ¡NO! - le dijo Nohe - Tu no lo mataste, si él no fuera el que estuviera en el suelo serías tú, en ese momento entraron Paola y Felipe a la habitación.

- ¡Ay mortífagos por todo el colegio! - dijo Paola desesperada - ¡Oh dios mio¿Qué le paso a Seamus? - dijo Paola con los ojos muy abiertos

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones - dijo Draco muy serio - Llego la hora de pelear, llegó la hora de que Potter se enfrenté a el señor tenebroso, y tenemos que hacer nuestro papel también...

-.-.-

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Harry molesto

- Créeme, ahora sin tu querido protector Dumbledore entrar a Hogwarts es más fácil de lo que parece – dijo un mortífago

- ¿Y en donde esta todo el colegio? – preguntó Harry

- Todos se encuentran en el gran comedor, sin varitas, amarrados y totalmente desprotegidos

- Si serán cobardes – dijo Harry

- Si te refieres a astutos y más poderosos que ustedes, si, lo somos, todos morirán esta noche, todo y cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts estarán muertos para esta noche. Y adivina quien será uno de los primero – dijo este mortífago mostrándole sus feos dientes amarillos – Tu Potter

- Nunca lo hubiera adivinado – dijo Harry sarcásticamente - ¿Y donde esta Voldemort? - dijo casi a gritos Harry lleno de furia

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE INSOLENTE! – dijo Bellatrix apunto de levantar la mano para proporcionarle otra cachetada, pero uno de los mortífagos la detuvo de hacerlo.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta – dijo Harry con asco

- Él esta por llegar – dijo uno con voz grave y ronca – Mientras, nos divertiremos un rato – dijo mientras se abría la puerta y entraban a la fuerza Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville.

- ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER! – gritó Harry desesperado

- Tienen mucho que ver – dijo uno – Recuerdo como si fuera ayer que esta pequeña mocosa hace unos años, en el departamento del ministerio, me hizo un hechizo a la perfección que me dejo sin poder abrir los ojos varias semanas- lo decía mientras tocaba el rostro de Hermione

- ¡NO LA TOQUES! – gritó Ron lleno de rabia al no poder moverse y defenderla

- ¡Y tú! – dijo con una risita – Tú que ni te pudiste defender esa noche, quedando como el amigo inútil más grande de la historia

- ¡CÁLLESE!

- La orden vendrá en cualquier momento y acabará con ustedes – dijo Hermione

- Para ese entonces ya habremos acabado con ustedes

- En el gran comedor -

La situación era otra, todos, pero todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban sin varitas, desprotegidos, amordazados y vendados, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para poder protegerse y mucho menos sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era una situación realmente escalofriante, el colegio había sido tomado por todas aquellas personas que adoraban al señor tenebroso, desde los hombres lobos hasta los gigantes que tenían rodeado varias puertas del castillo, dementotes volaban a los alrededores, absorbiendo todos los buenos recuerdos de cualquiera que estuviese cerca.

- ¿Qué se supone que debamos de hacer con ellos? – preguntó un mortífago principiante a otro con más experiencia

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, los tenemos separados en dos grupos – le respondió – los que se encuentran en este lado – dijo el hombre señalando el lado derecho – son los menos importantes, los que estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado – le indico – y los que se encuentran a mi izquierda – era un grupo más reducido pero a la vez abundante (n-a quien me entiende no?XD) son los seres querido de Potter, en caso de que se resista mucho, los iremos torturando frente a él para que entre en razón

- Ahh ya ¿y que estamos esperando? – le preguntó

- Da la casualidad de que falta la novia de Potter – dijo el mortífagos – los están buscando…

- Cuando la encuentren…

- Comenzará la fiesta – le terminó la frase

-Mientras tanto…-

- ¡Llévenselos! – dijo una voz en la sala en la que se encontraba Harry – Más tarde los necesitaremos

- ¡NI SE LES OCURRA HACERLES ALGO! – le gritó Harry cuando sus amigos eran dirigidos a otro lugar

- Pobre Potter, deberías de preocuparte más por tu pellejo en este momento que en el de tus inútiles amiguitos, que no vivirán mucho tampoco

- ¡¿Y QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO?! – preguntó Harry - ¿Por qué no me matan de una vez?

- Ordenes del Señor Oscuro – le respondió uno ahí xD

- ¿A si es como actúan no¡SOLO POR MALDITAS ORDENES¡No son capaces de pensar ni de actuar por su propia cuenta!

- ¡HAZ SILENCIO POTTER! – le dijo Bellatrix

- ¡NO¡NADIE CONTROLA MI VIDA! – dijo Harry - ¡A MI NADIE ME TIENE QUE DAR ORDENES PARA HACER LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE!

- ¡SILENCIO! – le dijo Bellatrix cuando le lanzaba un hechizo a Harry para que este no pudiera hablar, en el mismo momento en que alguien entraba a la sala

- Ya estamos listos – dijo el mortífago con voz preocupada y cansada en el mismo momento que Nagini pasaba por debajo de sus pies, se formo una atmósfera bastante silenciosa en el momento en que Voldemort se aparecía en la sala.

- Creo que Potter y yo tenemos asuntos que resolver – dijo Voldemort viéndolo – pero no necesito de su presencia – dijo señalando a los mortífagos – con Hogwarts, hagan lo que les venga la gana, tu Potter vendrás conmigo – dijo mientras tomaba a Harry por el hombro y desaparecían…

-----------

**4 meses después…**

**Volví!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Después de muchos años O espero que hayan mantenido la fe! Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto ( **

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Emily, eres una persona maravillosa, gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesite D te quiero muchísimo. **

**Y MIL GRACIAS A TODAS ESTAS MARAVILLOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SU COMENTARIO:**

**hpale **(la turba sigue en pie xD jajaja besos)

**jamesandmolly** (mas perdida y me mato xD felicidades por tus 6 meses con carlos!)

**hermioneyron**(Gracias por leer XD ¡! Besos)

**maraclarita** (Luna y Neville 4ever! Saludos xD)

**Roxmi Potter con WA**X (es una pena q no continúes tu cuento, pero ánimo! Se que harás otros D muchas felicidades por ser teacher D )

.:**felixfelicis:.** (Sabes que eres mi super amigo fiel y que te adoro D )

**Sara Morgan Black** (eres una escritora fabulosa)

**sofii vass (**Gracias D adoro argentina! Lastima q no hayan ganado en la copa america ( y eso que los vi de cerquita a los jugadores (L)(L) dioos XD q bellos, jajaja, saludos)

**A la loca de Valencia** (Si es contigo Alicia, ya empieza a hacer algo productivo y ponte a practicar guitarra XD jajaja yo te quiero (8) tu me quieres (8) jajaja)

**Mi tocaya bella y hermosa (**Te adoro mi loca)

**eff di jay** (me caes bien xD y ale volvió después de 8 años de estar perdida xD saludos! )

**YO!! **(Me encanta hacer notas de autor D jejeje, gracias por leer y saludos)

**Alé! **(Si lo terminare D y gracias por tu comentario! Besos

**Muci-11 (**Sorry por haberme tardado! Gracias por tu paciencia D saludos)

**Lauris **(Mil disculpas por haberme demorado, espero q te guste este cap!)

**Natalia **(Me encantaría leer la historia q escribiste D ánimo! Y muchas gracias)

**Patricio Black **(Jeje, lo del cañón lo pase por alto xD)

**Y a todas las personas que me han aguanto y leen y no dejan comentario D muchas gracias ¡! Por leer y su paciencia, y si se me olvido de mencionar a alguien, q me perdone! Gracias igual XD jejeeje**

**YA LEI HARRY POTTER 7! Y SABEN QUE?! Q no voy a decir ningún spoiler porque hay mucha gente que no se lo ha leído y no sería justo… así que cualquiera q quiera comentarlo conmigo escríbanme a mi correo D ya he hablado con varios y ha sido muy divertido**

**Esta vez no me demorare 4 meses en publicar! Es en serio! No me miren asi (paola llora) **

**Gracias por su paciencia! Los quiero! Abrazos!**

**Bellapaola**


	36. CuAndO lO pLAneaDo nO ResULtA

**15-09-07**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Rowling! )**

**Séptimo Año**

**Capitulo 36: Cuando lo planeado no resulta**

- Tienen a todos encerrados en el gran comedor – dijo Felipe a los demás

- ¿A todos? ¿Incluso a la directora? – preguntó Nohemy

- Eh… ella fue a la primera que agarraron desprevenida, es una mujer muy fuerte si he de ser sincero – dijo Felipe – Al parecer a mi no me vieron, y por lo que escuche, la snitch era un traslador y Harry se encuentra en algún otro lugar.

- ¿Y como podían estar tan seguros de que Harry atraparía la pelota? – preguntó Paola

- JA, todos sabemos que el joven Potter no se iba a dejar ganar por un novato – dijo Malfoy – Así que el señor Oscuro sabía lo que hacía

- Eh… si, y por lo visto, no saben que estamos aquí y no en el gran comedor – dijo Felipe sin confiarse mucho de Malfoy

- Auch – dijo Nohemy agarrándose la barriga

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta Draco

- Me sentí mareada

---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry abrió los ojos inmediatamente cuando ya no tenía la sensación de ser apretado en un tubo, ya no tenía las cuerdas que lo ataban ni la mordaza, así que se paró de un salto y miró a su alrededor, no veía en donde se encontraba Voldemort y mucho menos había distinguido el lugar al que lo había llevado, pero extrañamente se le hizo muy familiar…

- ¿Te sientes familiarizado Potter? Te acostumbraras pronto, ya que este será el último lugar que veas en tu vida

- Eres poco creativo – dijo Harry al darse cuenta que se encontraban en la casa de sus padres

- _¡Crucio! –_ dijo Voldemort haciendo que Harry se retorciera en el suelo, pero no emitía ningún sonido de queja esta vez - ¿Haciéndote el valiente? ¡No te servirá de nada Potter!

- ERES PATETICO – dijo Harry cuando se terminó el hechizo

- Potter, potter, potter, tan sinvergüenza como siempre, ser así no te llevara a ningún lado, solo a tu muerte lenta y dolorosa, estas indefenso, no puedes hacer nada.

- ¿Qué ganas tu con matarme? ¡solo así pruebas que sigues siendo un ser sin sentimientos!

- ¡SILECIO! – Gritó Voldemort furioso – tal vez no te importe morir, pero si te importará si la mato a ella – dijo sacando a Ginny que la tenía escondida en algún lugar de la habitación

- Ginny – dijo Harry asustado por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación - ¡¡¡DEJALA IR MALDITO!!! – gritó Harry demostrando un tono de total miedo en su voz

- Vaya, el joven Potter esta… ¿Enamorado? ¡Que ternura! ¡Que patético! ¿Lo maravilloso de esto? ¡De una traidora a la sangre! ¡JAJAJA! – la risa retorcida de Voldemort sonaba por toda la habitación

- No le hagas nada – decía Harry cuando veía que Ginny le hacía señas en las que Harry entendía perfectamente "No seas idiota! ¡Yo estaré bien, no te rebajes a su nivel pase lo que pase te amo" (n-a ¿De verdad Harry entendió todo eso en señas? O wow! Maravilloso! Un Harry por favor! XD )

Pero como Harry era uno de esos hombres que les cuesta entender el lenguaje de las señas (n-a sabia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad -.-U ), solo entendió la parte del "Te Amo" así que le respondió

- Yo también – dijo asustado

- Levántate Potter – dijo Voldemort apuntando con la varita a Ginny a la vez que las cuerdas de los pies de Harry desaparecían

- Inclínate ante el señor tenebroso – dijo Voldemort – esta vez no quiero ponerte una maldición, tienes que hacerlo por tu propia cuenta

Harry lo pensó unos pocos segundos, quizás 10m y después se inclinó

- ¡DEMORASTE DEMASIADO! – Grita Voldemort furioso mientras las cuerdas invisibles volvían al cuerpo de Harry - ¡CRUCIO! – dijo Voldemort apuntando a Ginny y esta gritaba de dolor sin poder contenerse

- ¡DEJALAAAAAAAAA! – gritaba Harry sin poder hacer nada

- ¡CRUCIO! – volvió a gritar Voldemort mientras Ginny agonizaba del dolor.

Harry, que sin darse cuenta, de tanta impotencia le salían lagrimas de los ojos, con una mano que tenía medio libre saco de su bolsillo el collar

_-Flash back-_

_- Creo que lo mejor será que dejes el collar aquí, para que la orden lo analice, quien sabe, tal vez no sea lo que creemos_

_- Tiene toda la razón directora – dijo Harry parándose – Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que irme justo en ese momento entro un niño con aspecto de perdido y confundido al despacho de la directora_

_- ¡Directora! ¡Metieron a un niño en uno de los retretes y no puede salir!_

_- ¡Cuando aprenderán! – dijo la directora cuando lo acompañaba_

_- Harry miró detenidamente el collar que aún estaba en la mesa, no podía dejarlo ahí como si nada, así que la voz de su conciencia (si harry también tiene conciencia XD ) le dijo que lo agarrara, así que lo hizo y se fue…_

_- Fin de flash back-_

Lo tomo, lo miro unos cuantos segundos hasta que no podía seguir escuchando los gritos de Ginny, así que se puso el collar como pudo en los pies y… lo piso, al hacerlo sintió un horrible dolor en el pie y un grito de alegría salió del collar roto, también causo que Voldemort mirara hacía donde estaba Harry.

- ¿Qué pensabas que hacía Potter? ¿Destruir un horcruxe?

- Ahora eres indefenso Tom, como cualquier ser humano, tan vulnerable, viejo y demacrado

- JAJAJAAJAJAJA – se rió tan duro Voldemort que Harry estaba seguro que el lugar se había movido - ¡INGENUO! ¡REALMENTE CREES QUE UN EXTRAÑO VA A APARECER Y DARTE UN HORCRUXE PORQUE SI! – gritó Voldemort

- ¿DE QUE HABLAS? – gritó Harry tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía en el pié.

- ¡Yo mismo deje a Snape al cuidado de ese collar! – dijo Voldemort – Haciéndole creer que era un horcruxe, ¡SABIA QUE ERA UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!

- ¡SNAPE NUNCA ME HA AYUDADO!

- Eres tan ingenuo Potter – dijo Voldemort – Sabia que el nunca ha estado de mi lado, lo supe siempre, y el darte el horcruxe falso me lo demuestra claramente… SOY INVENCIBLE, JAMAS MORIRE

- Eres patético, vivir una vida en la que nadie te quiera y todos te teman, no es vivir Tom

- ¿Qué Potter? ¿El poder del amor te salvara? ¡LAS PERSONAS ILUSAS COMO TU NO LLEGAN A NINGUN LUGAR! ¡EL AMOR ES SOLO PARA GENTE IMBECIL! ¡LA AMISTAD NO EXISTE! ¡solo existe gente que se quiere aprovechar de uno! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! ¿Pero para que? Si ya no te servirá de nada mis palabras

- ¡SI ESE NO ES EL MALDITO HORCRUXES! ¡¿Cuál ERA ENTONCES? – gritó Harry muy enojado

- ¿Realmente crees que te lo voy a decir? JAJAAJAJJAAJA

- ¿Temes a que lo destruya?

- ¿Tu? ¡Estas a segundos de morir Potter! ¡El último Horcruxe es una joya muy valiosa! ¡JAMAS LA ENCONTRARIAS! JAAJAJAJAJA

- En Hogwarts -

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunta Felipe

- ¡Un momento! – dice Nohe – Aquí faltan dos personas

- ¿Dónde esta Hermione y Ron? – pregunto Paola, todos se vieron las caras cuando escucharon unos gritos afuera

- ¡¡¡¿QUE HACEMOS AQUÍ PARADOS??!! ¡AY Q PELEAR! – dijo Draco en un tono heroico

Cuando salieron de la habitación todo era un caos y todo el escándalo venía del Gran Comedor

- ¡EL ES MIO! – dijo Paola mientras saltaba detrás del tipo y le jalaba los cabellos

- NIÑA MOCOSA VENEZOLANA – grito el sujeto

- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTAL! – gritó Felipe al tipo

- Ya era mío -.-U – dice Paola – pero gracias

- En otro lugar -

- Repite el plan – le dijo Ron a Hermione

- Empezaras a decir el encantamiento que te dije a las cuerdas de todos, estos se liberaran y empezara la lucha

- ¡Eres una genio! – dijo Ron dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Lo se – dijo sonrojada (n-a Presumida!) – pero hay que crear una distracción ¡Lo tengo! – dijo Hermione haciendo que un millón de pajaritos amarillos y chiquitos salieran volando por el Gran Comedor directo a los mortíagos - ¡A LOS OJOS! – le dijo Hermione que atacaran los pajaritos

Mientras ellos dos se encargaban de desatar con magia (obviamente) a toda la gente, empezó el batallón, la profesora McGonagall era otra, parecía uno de los concursantes de lucha libre, saltaba de aquí para allá, pegando hechizos y sin fallar a todo mortífago, tipo ametralladora mezclada con matriz, ya que aparte de lanzarlos, esquivaba con una rapidez sobrenatural en una mujer de su edad, todo lo que le lanzaran, parecía tener un ojo en todas partes.

- ¡ESTUPIDA SANGRE SUCIA! – dijo una morifaga hacía Hermione - ¡AVADA…!

- ¡DESMAIUS! – gritó Ron interponiéndose en el hechizo y siendo más rápido que la bruja esa

- Gracias Ron – dijo Hermione sintiéndose orgullosa de novio

- ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI NOVIA! – dijo Ron furiosa

- ¿QUE ES NOVIA TUYA? – le pregunta George justo en el momento en que aparece en el castillo junto a toda la orden del fénix

- ¡HABLAREMOS SERIAMENTE JOVENCITO! – dijo Fred en tono muy similar al de su madre

- ¡Mejor ponle atención a otras personas! – le dijo Ron sonrojado

Cada vez iba llegando más gente a Hogwarts, muchos miembros de la orden del fénix, hombres lobos, seres extraños y muchas bestias que no se encuentran en el libro "Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" Era una batalla bastante horrible, muchos cuerpos estaban en el suelo, algunos muertos, otros heridos, muchos conocidos, otros no tanto y era muy complicado moverse en el lugar lleno de gente.

Los padres de Neville hubieran estado orgullosos, luchaba valientemente y sin mirar atrás, no parecía el mismo, su mirada estaba concentrada en la persona con la que estaba peleando, ni un solo momento, hasta que sintió una voz tras su espalda.

- ¡MORIRAS RUBIA! – dijo Bellatrix mandándole un hechizo muy poderoso a Luna, el cuál le pego en todo el estomago, haciendo que cayera al suelo

- ¡Ahora morirás tonta! - dijo Bellatrix totalmente feliz alzando su varita

Pero no pudo terminar de pronunciar ningún hechizo, ya que alguien la había atacado por un costado, pero había fallado.

- AHH El joven niño haciéndose el valiente – le dijo ella dirigiéndose a Neville, ¡ERES TAN PATETI…!

- ¡CRUCIO! – Dijo un Neville totalmente furioso, mientras Bellatrix con la sonrisa en su rostro, calló al suelo y empezó a retorcerse - ¡DESMAIUS! – volvió a gritar Neville totalmente fuera de si hasta que Bellatrix permaneció inconciente en el suelo, al instante en que dirigía hacía Luna.

- ¡LUNA! ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Neville muy nervioso de que se encontrara en mal estado

- Neville – dijo Luna recuperándose y volviendo en sí – Me salvaste

- Estas bien, que alivio, temí que te hubiera echo algo irre… - pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que Luna lo había jalado hacía si y le dio un beso muy apasionado al chico, el cual nunca se lo hubiese esperado

- Si Neville, tu también me encantas – dijo Luna cuando terminó el beso – Lamento no haberte respondido ayer

- Te amo Luna – dijo Neville

- ¡NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESO! – les dijo el profesor Alexander que estaba peleando con dos mortifagos tres veces más grande que él al mismo tiempo - ¡PONGANSE A LUCHAR!

Al ver Felipe la situación de Neville y Luna, este no se lo pensó dos veces y fue directamente al lugar en donde estaba peleando Paola contra un hombre lobo de su tamaño, el cuál cayó medio inconsciente al piso

- ¡PAOLAAA! – le dijo Felipe - ¡YO TE A…!

- ¡FELIPE CUIDADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Paola cuando uno de los mortifagos le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Felipe, pero la chica también fue rápida le devolvió el mismo hechizo a el hombre dos veces más poderoso – NADIE SE METE CON FELIPE A MENOS DE QUE SE YO – le dijo furiosa Paola dándole dos cachetadas al mortífago – Y tu! – le dijo a Felipe - ¡LEVANTANTE! ¡¿QUE ESPERAS?! ¡SE UTIL! – dijo Paola mientras se iba a otro lugar

- Como la quiero – dijo Felipe mientras se levantaba

Mientras, Nohemy peleaba arduamente junto a Draco y varias personas que no eran de su bando, mucha gente anonadada se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que Draco… eh… estaba de su lado… el de los buenos! XD

-En otro lugar muy lejano de Hogwarts-

- _Crucio_ – dijo Voldemort sonriendo mientras Harry gritaba – El poder del amor no te salvara ahora Potter, tu querida novia vera en primera fila como mueres, para después morir ella también.

- No la mates – dijo Harry en voz muy baja.

- Lo haré Potter, sabes que igual lo haré, no ruegues tal y como lo hizo tu padre – dijo Voldemort seriamente – ahora levántate

Harry, con mucha dificultad, se levantó, sin peder de vista a Ginny que hacía algo extraño, como tratando desesperadamente de soltarse las cuerdas de las manos para luego colocárselas alrededor de su cuello.

- Este no sería un espectáculo sin público ¿Verdad? – dijo Voldemort - ¡COLAGUSANO!

- dígame Amo – dijo el hombre saliendo entre las sombras, pero Voldemort no le dijo nada, solo tomo su brazo rápidamente y lo tocó en el tatuaje de su brazo. Solamente sus seguidores más fieles llegaron al lugar de la pelea, algunos no estaban ya que tenía ordenes estrictas de no abandonar Hogwarts ni aunque la marca los llamara, era su deber permanecer ahí.

- Veo que ya han llegado –dijo Voldemort – me gusta su rapidez, todos formen un círculo – al decir esas palabras, todos rodearon a el señor tenebroso, Harry y Ginny.

- Primero debemos saludarnos Potter, así que levante – y con un moviendo de varita hizo que Harry se levantar – nos inclinamos – ambos se inclinaron – y ahora solo nos que pelear _¡Crucio! _

Harry empezó a retorcerse de dolor, pero esta vez no emitía ni un solo sonido, solo mantenía su mirada en lo que hacía Ginny mientras las lágrimas se le salían de los ojos.

- _¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO!_- seguía gritando Voldemort poseído hasta que paró - ¡Grita Potter! ¡Haz escuchar tu voz antes de morir!

- No te daré el gusto – dijo Harry sonriendo y a la vez llorando, en el momento en que Ginny agarró el collar entre sus pies y lo piso fuertemente

- ¡AHHHHH! – gritó el propio Voldemort al momento en que el collar se rompió, cayó al suelo y fijo su mirada en Ginny

Una sombra negra salió del collar con una risa macabra, se elevó y se expandió, en ese momento Harry aprovecho para ir al lugar en donde Ginny estaba.

- ¿Cómo sabias que?

- Era obvio – dijo Ginny un poco alegre .

- ¡YA BASTA! – dijo Voldemort en el momento en que la nube se esfumó por completo - ¡UN HORCRUXES! ¡GRAN COSA! – dijo muy furioso - ¡AUN TENGO LOS OTROS!

- No Voldemort – dijo Harry – A ti solo la idea de morir te aterra, es a lo único que le haz temido, exceptuando a Dumbledore

- ¡EL VIEJO ESTA MUERTO! – dijo Voldemort - ¡Y TU MORIRAS HOY! – en ese preciso momento ambos lanzaron un hechizo muy potente, y tal como ocurrió en el cementerio, hubo otra conexión con las dos varitas, solo que algo diferente había pasado, todo a su alrededor se detuvo, en otras palabras, el tiempo.

- Esta vez ganare yo Potter – dijo Voldemort – tu novia te vera morir, y después la matare a ella

- No – dijo Harry sin romper la conexión

- Todo lo que conoces, desaparecerá TODO – decía Vodemort – tus amigos serán los primero y luego, todo el que no quiera seguir mis ordenes.

- No

- Acéptalo ¡MORIRAS AL IGUAL QUE LOS PATETICOS DE TUS PADRES!

- ¡NO! – dijo Harry sintiendo más fuerza en su interior – No lo harás, no lastimaras a nadie – decía mientras esa fuerza que iba sintiendo se hacía cada vez más poderosa – Jamás tendrás amigos, jamás conocerás el amor, ¡JAMAS SERAS FELIZ! – dijo Harry muy seriamente – Tu solo te preocupas por ti mismo, no puedes vencer, ¡ERES DEBIL!

- ¡SOY EL MÁS PODEROSO!

- ¡NO LO ERES! – la conexión de Harry iba creciendo y se dirigía a donde Voldemort - ¡ERES EL SER MÁS DEBIL DEL PLANETA! ¡COBARDE! ¡UNA PERSONA FUERTE ESTA LLENA DE AMOR EN SU INTERIOR! ¡TU SOLO TE PREOCUPAS POR TI! ¡POR ESO JAMÁS GANARAS! – y el lado de Harry iba creciendo más y más hasta que llegó al punto en donde la agarraba Voldemort, se vio como un corrientaza y una fuerte explosión al mismo tiempo que Voldemort gritaba.

A los pocos segundos que se terminó la conexión, el tiempo seguía detenido, pero esta vez Voldemort estaba en el suelo, y no se movía.

- Esta muerto – dijo Harry acercándose a él, completamente seguro de que jamás volvería.

En un parpadeo, el tiempo volvió a caminar tal y como antes, solo que los mortífagos se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de su amo.

- ¡SEÑOR! – Decía Colagusano al lado de Vodemort - ¡DESPIERTE! – gritaba mientras lo movía.

Harry no iba a quedarse para que todos se dieran cuenta de que él seguía con vida y que había causado que Voldemort no estuviese con vida, así que pensó lo más rápido que pudo, caminó rápidamente a donde estaba Ginny

- No tenemos que ir de aquí – decía mientras con la varita desasía el hechizo que la tenía inmóvil

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Ginny

- Nos apareceremos – decía Harry mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la mano y se concentraba todo lo que podía en irse de ese lugar

- ¡ATRAPENLOS! – dijo Colagusano muy, pero MUY tarde en el momento en que ellos dos desaparecían ante sus ojos…

En el momento en que llegaron a Hogwarts, todo era un caos, mucha gente peleando por todos lados, cada vez iban apareciendo más y más magos de la orden del fénix.

- ¡OLIVER! – dijo Cho que había llegado al castillo por… eh… casualidad

- ¿Qué quieres tú? – dijo Oliver que no había llegado por casualidad, si no porque realmente iba a luchar hasta la muerte

- ¡Tuvimos un bebé! – dijo la china súper feliz

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! - Dijo Oliver derrotando a su oponente - ¡Pero si yo apenas te conozco!

- ¡Pero si es tuyo! – dijo ella medio llorando – y lleva tu apellido

- ¡Eres una mentirosa! – dijo Oliver – solo porque habláramos en una fiesta no significaba que me gustabas

- ¡pero si tu eres el padre!

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ese día estabas muy ebria! Apenas me hablaste me marche del lugar – dijo Oliver

- Pero – dijo Cho – Si tu no eres el padre… ¿Entonces quien?

- ¡Ese no es mi problema! – dijo Oliver dejándola

- ¡OLIVER VUELVE! – dijo Cho llorando

En ese momento, parecieron dos personas en la escena.

- ¡¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ?! – preguntó Ginny a Neville que lo vio cerca

- ¡Estamos peleando hasta la muerte mientras Harry vence a Voldemort! – dijo Neville que estaba muy concentrado que ni se dio cuenta de quien le hablaba hasta que dejo inconsciente a su oponente - ¡ESTAN VIVOSSSSS! – dijo Neville mientras lo abrazaba a los dos. - ¿Pero como…? ¿Y VOLDEMORT? ¡¿ESTA AQUÍ?!

- No – dijo Harry

- ¿En donde esta?

- Muerto –dijo Harry por primera vez en la noche

La mayoría de los mortífagos, de alguna manera, percibieron que su Amo, el señor tenebroso, había caído, ya que fueron avisado por Colagusano a través de la marca hebrosa, de manera que muchos se dieron a la fuga, otros siguieron peleando porque no les quedo de otra, pero la gran mayoría se acobardarán, así que muchos se entregaron a la orden del fénix, vivos o muertos

No duro mucho el resto de la pelea, solamente toda la noche, había muchísima gente herida y muerta, en una guerra era de esperarse, la mayoría de los mortífagos fueron llevados askaban y el resto a ser interrogados.

El mundo esta conmocionado, que el famoso Harry Potter hubiese derrotado a Voldemort era una noticia muy alegre para todos, ya se podría respirar con más calma, ahora todo era más seguro, bueno, no tan seguro ya que como muchos no fueron atrapados, seguían por ahí, escondidos, el mundo nunca ha sido un lugar 100 tranquilo, pero ahora sin el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, se notaba mucho la diferencia.

La enfermería de Hogwarts estaba llena, muchísima gente había sido herida, entre ellos estaba Luna y Draco, él cuál todo el mundo lo seguía mirando con desconfianza.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Luna? – le preguntó Harry

- Me gustan las nubes – dijo mirando al techo (n-a Me recuerda a una persona que conozco… que le preguntas algo y te contesta otra cosa nada que ver S )

- Aun esta atontada por el ataque, en un par de horas se recuperara – dijo Neville convincentemente

- ¡RON! – le dijo Hermione – no tienes que ocupar una de las camas de la enfermería para dormir, otra gente la necesita

- Es que me dio sueño – dijo Ron cansado

- ¿Qué le paso a Alex? – dijo Ginny mirando a Alex que estaba inconsciente en otra cama

- Lo atacaron por la espalda, se recuperara – dijo Neville

- ¿Cómo no lo mataron?

- Su club de fans ataco a la persona que le hizo daño, créeme, ese sujeto nunca volverá a ser el mismo – dijo Nohemy que pasaba por ahí mientras se dirigía a la cama de Draco

- ¿QUE HACE ESE TRAIDOR AQUÍ? - dijo Neville furioso

- Cálmate Neville, yo te lo puedo explicar – dijo Harry

- ¿Puedes? – dijo Nohemy sorprendida

Y mientras Harry le contaba todo lo que había sucedido esa noche y les explicaba porque Draco era "bueno" ni tanto, pero con ayuda de Hermione, una pizarra mágica, dibujitos y marionetas, todos lograron entender lo que había sucedido.

- Ah… al fin entendí – dijo Luna

- Eh… Luna… para ti no era la explicación – dijo Nohemy

- No importa, igual entendía Draco bueno, Voldemort muerto

- ¡Al fin! ¡Alguien entendió! – dijo Ginny

Después de esa explicación en la enfermería, Harry tuvo que hablar con la directora y muchas personas más, explicando lo que paso, nadie dudo de él, ahora todo estaba claro, Voldemort jamás volvería, todo estaba en calma

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Unos meses después-

- ¡DRACO! – gritó Nohemy, se encontraba en su nueva casa en Inglaterra, ya había terminado el año escolar, con un par de traumas y unas notas bastantes pasables.

- ¡QUE QUIERES! – le dijo Draco que estaba leyendo el periódico

- ¡AHHHH! – dijo agarrándose el estómago

- ¿De duele la barriga?

- ¡SERAS TONTO! – le dijo Nohe - ¡YA ES HORA!

- ¿De que? – dijo en el momento en que Nohe gritaba y rompía fuente

- ¿De que crees tu?

- ¡Cielos! ¡Es hora! – gritó Draco mientras ayudaba a Nohemy a caminar

- ¡APURATE! – le decía Paola empujando a Felipe por todo el hospital mientras corrían

- ¡Eso estoy haciendo! – gritó Felipe

- ¡Te mueves muy lento! – dijo Paola

- ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! – se quejó Felipe mientras apresuraba el paso y llegaban a la habitación 202

- ¿Será esta? – Preguntó Paola cuando se escucharon unos horribles gritos adentro – Seh, esa es Nohe

- Yo no entro – dijo Felipe

- Esta bien, te quedas afuera – dijo Paola mientras entraba, la escena en el interior era… ¡ATERRADORA! No mentira, jajajaja, se encontraba Nohe en la cama y Draco al lado, con la mano completamente morada

- ¡Nohemy suéltame! – dijo Draco

- Créeme, la que esta sufriendo aquí ¡SOY YO! – gritó Nohemy a todo pulmón – Paola ayúdame

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Paola contenta - ¡Aquí tengo la cámara!

- Paola ¿Por qué vas a tomar fotos en mi momento de sufrimiento? – dijo Nohemy T.T

- ¡Sonrían! – Dijo Paola tomando una foto – Ahora usted doctor tómenos una foto – decía Paola colocándose entre Nohe y Draco con lo de dos pulgares hacia arriba, Nohe salió con cara de matar a Paola y Draco sintiendo que perdía la mano - ¡Gracias Doctor!

- ¡AHHHHH! – volvió a gritar Nohemy

-Mientras afuera-

- ¡Felipe! – dijeron muchas personas que acababan de llegar

- Hola Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville – dijo Felipe

- ¿Cómo esta Nohemy?

- ¡POR DIOS! ¡NO VUELVO A DARTE OTRO HIJO AL MUNDO MALFOY! – dijo Nohemy gritando al otro lado de la habitación

- Muy tranquila - dijo Felipe notando una cara de no creerle al resto, hasta que escucharon un llanto

- ¡Es un niño! – gritó el doctor adentro mientras alzaba al bebé para que lo vieran

- ¡Tenemos un hijo Nohe! ¡Un varón! – dijo Draco muy contento

- Que bueno que esto terminó – dijo Nohemy

- Eh… señora, todavía falta uno…

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos en la sala

- Si, son morochos ¿no lo sabían? – dijo el doctor cuando Nohemy había empezado a llorar otra vez

- ¡SE VALIENTE! – le gritó Paola cansada de tomar fotos de Nohemy llorando

Unos minutos después, se escuchó otro llanto

- Ese niño si llora fuerte – dijo Ron

- Si, demasiado para ser solo uno – dijo Hermione

- Tuvo dos hijos – dijo Paola saliendo del cuarto

- ¡¿DOS?! – dijeron todos a la vez

- Si ¿quieren conocerlos? – decía Paola invitándolos a pasar a la habitación

En dos camas de bebé se encontraban dos pequeños muy hermosos, un niño de pelo rubio muy liso, de grande ojos grises y un aspecto angelical, en la otra se encontraba una niña muy hermosa con muy poco cabello oscuro y de ojos azules, que se movía débilmente.

- ¡Que hermosos! – dijo Ginny cuando los vio - - ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Se llaman Mike (N-a NOOO SCORPIUS JAMAS!) y Nathalia

- Que nombres tan lindos – dijo Hermione mientras cargaba al varón llamado Mike

- Harry, Ginny – dijo Nohemy – Draco y yo, pensábamos si… les gustaría ser los padrinos de Mike

Harry y Ginny se miraron sonrientes

- Claro que nos encantaría – dijo Harry estrechándole la mano a Draco, que lo seguía mirando con desconfianza

- Esa misma pregunta va para Paola y Felipe – dijo Draco mirándolos

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Paola mientras cargaba a la adorable niña de ojos azules

- Entonces… desde este momento… ¿Draco y yo somos…amigos? – dijo Harry

- Jamás Potter – dijo Draco

- Que susto, porque me asuste por un momento – dijo Harry riéndose

**-----------------**

**Y hasta aquí llega el ff! **

**Voy a llorar :'( , fue un placer haber escrito esto para ustedes ) **

**Gracias por tanto apoyo y criticas D no saben lo valioso que fueron para mi**

**Quiero dedicar este último capitulo a **

**Alicia ) por estar tan loca como yo.**

**Felipe, por darme ideas y ser muy paciente **

**Alejandra M, porque aunque este perdida, me dio muchos ánimos para hacer este ff.**

**A Nohemy por darme ideas y preguntarme a cada rato cuando iba a publicar un nuevo cap xD**

**A mi tocayita Paola, por sus lindas palabras de apoyó y comprensión.**

**A Fabiana, porque sin ella, muchas escenas en el ff nunca se hubieran escrito XD **

**A Carlos, que a pesar que no le guste mucho Harry Potter, me dio mucho ánimo ) **

**A Martín, por haber sido el único que quería leer mi ff en el salón xD **

**A Emily, por ser como es ) **

**A mis primas (no era una historia hentai Ale ¬¬) **

**También a: Roxmi, Sara Morgan Black, Muci-11, Eff di Jay, maraclarita, chio.ginny, maximo, hermioneyron, Patricio Black, Natalia, Lauris, Alé, YO!!, sofii vass, hpale, xXVicentXx, Lauri, Jorgemtz88, rocio, Chilena.Potter, romio06, Marisol, natita.grint, Geisinha, Ayumi, lilith-winds, LadyMalfoy, dLu, Alkas, Elementh, xDHarry, piaaa, carolagd, pardelocas, Karla Gilmore, Zerom, benjasast, Khye, Akane 2004, Kokory, MaryGin, dorex, Animoto, the girlfriend of sirius, Ukria Potty, 16 Guitar.**

**Wow! Mucha gente XD gracias por su paciencia y por haber leído ) **

**Y si no mencioné a alguien, muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta el final ) **

**Con Alicia tengo pensado en publicar otro ff ) cuando llevemos más o menos algo, lo publicaremos ;) **

**Fabiola y Andy! Feliz Cumple primas! Son las mejores :D **

**La turba sigue en pie! En nuestra próxima reunión decidiremos que día vamos para Inglaterra si? **

**Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me encantó escribir este ff**

**Nos veremos pronto! **

**Los Quiero! **

**Bellapaola **


End file.
